When Two Universes Collide
by Super Kamehameha
Summary: My first story! Eight years after the battle with Majin Buu, Son Goten, now a teenager, embarks on the journey of highschool. With Trunks by his side, Goten finds love in an unexpected place and strives to follow in his father's footsteps as Earth's protector. Goten X Rias/Akeno CHAPTERS 11-14 AND 16-18 UNDER COMPLETE REWRITING / RECONSTRUCTION. See profile for more details
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1: A Fated Meeting! Son Goten and Rias Gremory~

Eight long years had passed since the ultimate battle for the universe took place on the Sacred World of the Kais. After a universal struggle, the evil pink terror known as Majin Buu was finally vanquished by the Spirit Bomb, a technique filled the pure energy of every single person on Earth. With Buu's demise, Son Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters returned to their daily lives and enjoyed a long time of peace. Since then, Gohan had married his high school sweetheart Videl, and together they have an adorable two year old daughter, Pan. Meanwhile the young Goten was now a fifteen year old, about to embark of his next journey. High school.

It was a bright Monday morning in mid April. Up in deep mountains of Mt. Paozu, Son Goten woke up from a deep sleep to his alarm clock blaring. Today was his first day as a sophomore at an illustrious private high school called Kuoh Academy in East City. Kuoh was a very hard school to get into, and expensive too. It was a miracle that he had even gotten in, considering his grades were never that great when he was home-schooled as a child.

Goten figured his mother got Bulma to get him somehow considering her position as the heiress to Capsule Corp, but he never got a clear answer. He wasn't too thrilled about having to go to a private school either, but Chi-Chi insisted that he should at least get an education and make some more friends. Trunks, Goten's life long best friend and partner in crime was a junior at Kuoh, making Goten already feel somewhat at ease that he would at least know somebody.

Half-awake, Goten groggily got out of bed while scratching his head. Mumlbing to himself incoherently, Goten tiredly dragged his feet over to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. He looked into the mirror and splashed his face with water, blinking while staring at his reflection. His hairstyle was the exact same as his father's, and he was looking more like his father by the day. Then he strolled back into his room and stared at his uniform that was hanging up his closet, freshly cleaned and ironed by his mother.

The uniform consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. "...Do I really have to wear this? It looks so itchy..." He frowned.

Getting up early was definitely something that would take getting used to, and wearing that uniform wasn't going to help much. As Goten started to get dressed, he sighed and thought to himself what school was going to be like. Would the classes be hard? Would the kids be nice? Most importantly, would there be pretty girls?! He sure hoped so, especially the part about pretty girls.

Once he got dressed, he gave himself one last look in the mirror before sighing, and heading out to the living room. _"Man, why can't I go to a public school where I can wear casual clothes?"_ Goten moaned to himself. He pulled at the tight collar and started fiddling with the buttons of his uncomfortable dress shirt. He plopped down at the kitchen table with a sigh, squinting his eyes tightly due to the sunlight that filled the house.

"Hey, buddy! Lookin' good!" His father, Son Goku, said.

"I look like a complete dork..." Goten said as he plopped down.

Goku was on the floor doing his morning exercises when his son sat down. "Oh come on, Goten. It's not that bad." Goku said while childishly trying to hold back laughter.

"Well _I_ think you look handsome!" Chi-Chi cooed. She brought out a huge bowl of cereal along with a plate piled with multiple pieces of toast and placed it in front of the half-Saiyan, beaming with joy. "Oh, my baby boy is growing up! Soon you'll be out of the house and I'll be all alone!" She teared up a bit, wiping her eyes with her scarf.

"C'mon, Mom. It's only my first day. I'm not goin' anywhere! And besides, you still have Dad!" Goten said bashfully.

"Sometimes, I don't know if that's a good thing."

"Hey!" Goku whined.

"Only kidding, honey." Chi-Chi giggled.

In the meantime, Goten quickly devoured his breakfast in typical Saiyan style; yet another trait inherited from his father. It took Chi-Chi so long to teach Goten his manners as a boy, but after only one month of having his father back, Goten picked up Goku's eating habits a loud burp, Goten got up and stretched. "Thanks for the food, Mom!"

He grabbed his schoolbag that was lying on the floor next to the kitchen table and decided to get a head start for school. East City was half way across the planet from the Son house, and wanted to take his time flying. Though in all seriousness, the young Saiyan could probably get there under a minute if he flew at top speed.

Chi-Chi walked her son to the door, counting off the mental list in her head, Goku trotting along behind her. She wanted to be positive that Goten had the best day possible. Goten knew it was coming, but was unavoidable.

"Do you have all your books and supplies?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Do you have money for lunch?"

"Yup!"

"Do you have your phone so I can call you?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Okay, just make sure to listen your teachers and pay attention! And no getting distracted by pretty girls! You're too young to have a girlfriend, young man!"

Goten paused. "...Yeah, got it." He sighed again. He knew his mother meant well, she just babied him a little too much at times.

One couldn't blame Chi-Chi though, as her second son was starting high school when it felt like just yesterday he was a baby. Chi-Chi burst into tears again and hugged her son with a grip that never wanted to let go.

The teen managed to pry himself away, grinning as he adjusted his collar again. "Ok, I guess I'd better get going..." Goten said finally walking out the door followed by his parents. "I'll tell you all about my day at school when I get back!"

Chi-Chi gave her son one last tearful goodbye hug. "Bye, honey! Have a good day! Make me proud!" The dark-haired mother said, wiping her eyes with the tissue again. When she finally let go of Goten, Goku put a hand on his wife's shoulder for support. Both of the proud parents smiled as they watched their younger son slowly ascended into the cool spring air.

"Bye Goten! Knock 'em dead, son!" Goku said, flashing his signature toothy grin. "Just try not to show off your energy at school!"

"I know!"

"Good luck, honey! I love you!" Chi-Chi called again.

"Love ya too Mom! Oh, by the way Dad! We should go fishing when I get back!" Goten smiled brightly just like his father.

"You bet!" Goku replied.

Then, the half-Saiyan covered his body in a white aura and blasted off towards East City for his first day. Little did he know, this day would change his life forever.

* * *

Goten reached the bright blue skies over East City, a few minutes later and noticed the school far off in the distance. He took a trip over to Kuoh Academy once before for his entrance exams, but never thought he'd be heading there for real. Slowing down, he scanned the ground below him looking for a place to safely land without being seen. The last thing he'd want is to get caught by one his classmates on his first day. He continued searching until he saw a small alleyway leading directly to school. He carefully descended down into the alley and made sure nobody saw him. He poked his head out and saw some people walking by, and quickly ducked back.

When the coast was clear, he casually strolled out in the direction of his new school. The closer Goten got to campus, he saw more and more students from Kuoh also walking to school; mostly girls. "_From what Trunks told me, Kuoh Academy used to be an all-girls school. The school only recently allowed boys in the past few years, so the number of girls still highly outweighs the boys. I think I remember him say that all of the girls there were really pretty too, which was definitely a plus!" _

He entered through the wide-open front gates of the illustrious academy, still surprised at how big and fancy it was up close. Goten aimlessly wandered forward, pulling out his schedule while scratching his head in confusion. He was lost already. Not a good sign.

In the meantime, infatuated gazes from pretty girls all over campus were locked onto the Saiyan. Their eyes were shaped like hearts as they all drooled over his tall and broad physique. Even through his uniform, the girls could easily tell how ripped he was. Goten blushed shyly, only making his new admirers giggle and find him cuter.

"Is he new?!"

"I think so! He's a total hunk~!

"I hope he's in P.E. with me~!"

"Oh my God! Check out the new hottie!"

Gossip was already flying. Sophomore and junior girls were blushing as they watched the dreamy Saiyan walk by. Goten had only been on campus for no longer than a minute, and he already had admirers!

Not being very experienced around girls, Goten just smiled and waved bashfully in response. The three blushed violently, giggling as they waved back. The half-Saiyan shrugged and kept walking while staring at his schedule. "_O-Okay._.. _Let's see...Homeroom 2A... Well that's great, but where the hell is that? Where's Trunks when you need him?" _Goten pouted to himself and crossed his arms, while focusing on Trunks' power level.

By sheer coincidence, Trunks was walking nearby at the time, being closely followed by another ten cute girls with hearts in their eyes. And by the looks of it, he seemed tired. "Girls, I'm really sorry I can't go sing karaoke with you today. I have to be home right after class..." The girls frowned sadly, nodding in understanding as they slowly dispersed.

_"What was that about?_" Goten thought, cracking a grin.

Trunks sighed loudly in exhausted relief, still not aware of his best friend's presence. "_Man, I wish Goten would get here soon. I can't take much more on my own!" _He was about to walk away when he felt a fa

Goten snickered to himself, feeling slightly bad for his lifelong friend. "Heyy! Trunks!" Goten called to him to get his attention, running up to his slightly older friend excitedly.

Trunks instantly felt better when he saw Goten. "Hey man! You made it!" He smirked and the two half-Saiyan's fist-bumped one another. "Man am I glad to see you."

"Likewise, man. What's up?"

"Same old, same old." Trunks shrugged. "How's campus so far? Did'ya meet any hotties yet?"

"Well I could hear a bunch of girls cooing and gushing over me from the moment I got here. So kinda? But I still don't know where the crap I'm going! Do you know where Homeroom 2-A is?" The spiky-haired Saiyan asked his friend, who chuckled. He was really anxious about his first day, which was strange because he was never anxious about anything before.

"I know the place. C'mon I'll show ya." Trunks said, and Goten eagerly followed behind him.

As Trunks led Goten along, the whispers from multiple pretty girls started up again.

"That kid is friends with Trunks?"

"I think so! What a hunk~!"

Goten shyly waved again, not wanting to be rude, and in result the blushing girls squealed and giggled among themselves.

Trunks sighed while sweat-dropping, knowing his friend's dilemma very well. "Don't worry, man. You'll get used to that eventually. I know did..."

"Yeah, it's whatever though. I think it's kinda cool." Goten said with a grin.

Trunks laughed. "You won't be saying that when you have a fan club!"

Goten roared with laughter at that. Trunks with his own fan club! Now that he had to see. But that made him curious. "Speaking of which, what was with the little entourage from earlier?" He teased Trunks while poking him in the side.

Trunks pushed his friend away from him playfully while half glaring at Goten. "Don't you start with that shit. These girls consider me the school prince or idol or something! I mean, it's great getting attention from so many chicks and all, but it gets too much at times. I've gotten like fifty love letters in already."

Goten chuckled while they continued walking. "Yeah, I guess being the heir to Capsule Corporation makes you sort of a celebrity..."

Trunks ran his hands through his short lavender hair and sighed. "I know...Sometimes I wonder why my mother even made me come to school to begin with... I mean, I'm actually smart. Unlike your stupid ass." He teased.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! I just don't like studying!" The younger teen whined, putting his hands behind his head. "I'm better at you in video games, so take that!"

"Whatever you say, Goten." Trunks chuckled at Goten's protests.

"Yeah? Is that a chal-"

Goten stopped mid sentence. That's when he saw her. A gorgeous girl with long beautiful crimson red-hair that reached her thighs came down a flight of steps and made her way down the hallway. She seemed to be directly approaching the two Saiyans as they were passing by on their way to the classroom. The way she carried herself oozed grace and the mature sexiness of an older woman, but she made it look completely natural. She had brilliant sea-blue eyes with a very pretty face and perfect curves in all the right places; most notably her massive boobs that seemed like they would burst out of her shirt at any moment.

_"W-Who is that? S-S-She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life..." _Goten thought, instantly blushing.

The girl didn't notice them at first, but when she did, her captivating gaze locked onto Goten and smiled alluringly. Goten blinked as he stared back at her, unable to look away. She said nothing as she walked by, turning to stare at him over her shoulder. When Goten did the same, the girl's gaze met his for a solid three seconds before he finally looked away with flushed cheeks. A simple look from those blue eyes of hers was enough to make him blush.

The redheaded girl smirked as she turned back around to face front as well, satisfied with herself. "_So, h__e's finally here... He's much cuter than I thought..."_

When she turned a corner, Goten turned back to Trunks, still blushing a bit. "Okay, that was weird. Who was that chick?"

"Rias Gremory. She's a senior. _Total_ babe." Trunks responded.

Goten smiled to himself. "What_ a pretty name..."_

"Do you know her? She looked right at you."

Goten shook his head. "What? No way. I wish though! She's gorgeous!"

"Apparently she's never a had boyfriend. Don't get your hopes up though. Rumors say that she hates most boys."

"Really...? Bummer." Goten shrugged. "Oh well." He said changing the subject rather quickly, "By the way...when's lunch?"

Trunks almost lost his footing when Goten asked that so bluntly. "Do you ever think about anything but food?" He joked while shaking his head.

"Of course I do...!" Goten tried to object but Trunks had a point.

Trunks laughed out loud. "Yeah, my ass." He joked.

The two teens continued joking with each other until Trunks stopped in front of a classroom. Goten almost bumped into his back because he wasn't paying attention when his friend stopped so abruptly. "Oh, here we are! Homeroom 2-A!" Trunks exclaimed.

Goten looked up at the sign on the door, and sure enough, it said 2-A on the door. "Thanks, man. I would've never found this place without you." The half-Saiyan said sighing with relief.

"Anytime, bro. I'll see ya at lunch!"

"Meet outside the cafeteria? I already know where that is."

Trunks chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me..." The two bumped elbows again before Trunks continued down the hallway to his own homeroom.

Turning back to the class room door, the son of Goku gulped. Why was he so nervous? He stood up to Majin Buu! A being that literally eradicated the entire human race! Surely he could walk into a simple classroom, right? Yes! "_Here we go_..." Goten took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds before he stepped in.

When Goten walked into the room, every kid there stopped what they were doing to nstare at him. It was dead silent in the classroom for a moment until everyone started gossiping under their breaths about the handsome new boy with the crazy hair that just stepped in.

While the girls were blushing and gushing over his good looks, there were three guys in particular that were scowling about how yet another pretty boy is in their class. Those three were so infamously known at Kuoh Academy as the Perverted Trio.

The teacher turned to Goten, he welcomed the half-Saiyan with a grin. He was a tall man with short black hair and was wearing a brown dress pants, with matching brown suit jacket, a white dress shirt underneath and black shoes. "Class, this is our newest student. I expect you all to give him a warm welcome!" He said to the class before turning back to Goten, grinning.

Goten scratched the side of his head nervously before speaking. "Umm, hello! My name's Son Goten! Glad to meet ya! I-I hope we can all get along well." He said in a similar style to his father. Goku always a had charm about him that made people like him, so Goten tried to channel some of his father's charisma to seem as friendly as possible. The girls were already swooning over him, while the guys just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Alright, Mister Son. Why don't you take the open seat behind Mister Hyoudou!" The teacher said.

Goten glanced around and saw the open seat by the window, located behind a boy with light brown hair with a red t-shirt under his uniform. "Hi there!" The half-Saiyan said brightly to the brown haired boy, holding out his hand for Issei to shake.

His first reaction was to scoff and turn away. Popular guys made him sick. But when he got a good look at Goten, he found that the half-Saiyan looked really nice. Goten seemed completely oblivious to the fan girls around him, or at least didn't really care. He sighed. At that point, he didn't care what his two dumb ass friends Matsuda and Motohama thought about him making friends with the 'enemy' as they always said.

"...Yeah, you too man. The name's Issei. Issei Hyoudou." The brown-haired boy shook the half-Saiyan's outstretched hands with a smile.

"Cool!" Goten smiled back. He felt relieved. "All the guys seem to be pissed at me for some reason. But you seem cool!"

Issei sweat-dropped, now feeling kinda bad for having a bad first impression. "Yeah, they can be assholes. Don't mind them."

The two would have continued their conversation, but were silenced as the lecture began.

* * *

Four classes dragged on and on. Goten could barely stay awake! He was already tired from getting up early, and school only made it worse. The only thing keeping him going was that lunch was only ten minutes away. Goten was busy zoning out into space when the bell rang.

"Alright! It's lunch time! I'm starving!" Goten cried out. He stretched his tired, bulky body in every direction as he left the classroom towards the cafeteria. From afar, girls watched him with hearts in their eyes and gossiping about how one guy can be so cute.

Issei caught up Goten who was casually strolling down the hallway. He wanted to make Goten feel comfortable on his first day. "Hey man, do you want to sit with me at lunch today?"

Goten's face brightened at Issei's kind gesture. "Yeah, I'd love to! But I was already going to sit with my old friend who goes here. You're welcome to join us though!"

Issei stared at Goten blankly. He had no idea that Goten already had a friend! "You know someone else who goes here? Who?"

"Trunks. He's a year above us. Do ya know him?" The half-Saiyan said with a nonchalant expression while casually strolling forward.

Meanwhile Issei was dumbfounded. "Trunks?! You mean _the_ Trunks? The son of Bulma Briefs? You're _friends_ with him?!" He said, shouting at his new pal.

Goten shrugged like it was no big deal. "Yeah, we've been friends since we were babies. Our parents grew up together."

"That's so cool!" Issei said.

Goten technically didn't lie, he just so conveniently left out that he and Trunks were half alien.

As the duo kept walking, they met up with Trunks outside the cafeteria. The older half-Saiyan had a huge paper bag for his lunch. He hated the food that the school provided, so he always brought his own lunch. Goten didn't care though. He'd eat literally anything. Except he still hated vegetables.

"Yoo!" Goten said, greeting his longtime friend.

"Hey man. How'd classes go?" Trunks said and put a shoulder around Goten.

Goten let out a tired sigh. "Pretty good! I drew in my notebook mostly all class though."

Trunks got a kick out of that. Typical Goten, he thought. As a kid, Goten could never focus on anything school related. Trunks wasn't much better, but Goten was in a league of his own. Just talking about homework and tests made Goten's brain hurt.

"Oh, and I made a friend! His name's Issei!"Goten exclaimed.

Trunks turned to Issei with a nod. "Sup, man?" Issei nodded back. Trunks had heard about Issei before and how he's a huge pervert, but that really didn't matter to Trunks. What guy doesn't have raunchy thoughts about girls at some point? Even Goten was slightly guilty of that.

"He's gonna eat lunch with us today. Is that cool?" Goten said.

Trunks smiled. "Yeah, fine with me!"

Issei smiled back at Trunks. The more he saw Goten and Trunks interact, the less he resented the two. "_Maybe the popular guys aren't so bad after all,_" he thought.

* * *

The trio of boys soon entered the cafeteria. Goten gasped at he saw! Hundreds of students sitting around talking in an enormous, spacious cafeteria. Goten immediately caught sight of the lunch line, which thankfully for Goten wasn't too long. He couldn't wait much longer! He was starving! It only got worse when Goten's nose got a whiff of the delicious smells and got right in line, with Issei behind him. Trunks sweat-dropped, saying he'd go save a seat for the two.

Goten turned back to Issei, and saw him staring at the hot girls all around him with a lecherous grin and a red blush covering his cheeks. The brown-haired boy stared at every girl in the vicinity, his eyes focused on their perky, round boobs while drooling.

"Yo." Goten whispered to his friend. "Why're you staring at their boobs like that? That's really improper, ya know..." The half-Saiyan immediately realized that his new friend is exactly like a younger Master Roshi!

Issei looked at the half-Saiyan like he was sick in the head. He never actually heard someone say that before! How dense can one person be?! "Improper!? Are you gay!? What man doesn't love the wonders big beautiful boobies?!" He said almost screaming that last sentence, causing many girls to send scornful glances in his direction. Goten tried to hide his face from the scenario, but they seem to all be focused on Issei.

Then the girl that was in line in front of Goten turned around and glared at Issei. "It's because he's a sick pervert!" She had light brown eyes with light brown hair tied in a ponytail. "Don't tell me that he's turned a cutie like you into a pervert like him!" She said scarily.

"No, no, no! That's not it at all! I'm not a perv! I don't want to peek or any of that stuff! It's really improper! " Goten said waving his arms in front of his face in defense. He gulped. _"Are all girls this scary?"_

She looked at Goten suspiciously for a second before lightening up. "You're really sweet..." The girl said blushing a little bit. "Just watch out! That pervert might try to brainwash you into becoming like him and his dumbass pervy friends!" She spat, glaring at Issei who was hiding behind the tall half-Saiyan.

"R-Right... Thanks..." Goten softly replied.

As the time passed, Goten became more impatient as his bottomless pit of a stomach growled louder. Finally after what seemed like an hour, it was finally time for Goten's turn on the food line. Goten carefully scanned over the wide assortment of foods they had. Everything looked so good he couldn't decide! So he decided to just get some of everything. "I'll get some of these…and some of that…and a little of that…and three of those…and a lot of that…"

The lunch lady was mortified at Goten's over flowing tray of food. Her face practically turned a pale blue, as did everyone else in the area. "Umm, excuse me, are you sure you can eat all that?!" She asked the starving half-Saiyan nervously.

Goten shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I might even come back for seconds!" Goten said nonchalantly, like it was normal thing to take that much food on his plate.

"Seconds?! Goten, is your stomach a bottomless pit?" Issei said astounded at his friends gluttonous appetite. He wasn't too far off with that assumption either.

Goten grinned sheepishly in reply. People were gawking at Goten as he held his tray that had food piled ten inches high while waiting for his friend.

Soon, Issei got his food as well, and the two boys met up with Trunks at one of the lunch tables. The older Saiyan had to shoo away multiple fan girls that wanted to sit with him, kindly telling them that he was saving a seat for his friends. Trunks gave Goten an amused look when he immediately started stuffing his face.

"I swear, Goten. You eat way too much." Trunks said while he continued to pick at his massive lunch.

Goten stuffed three full sandwiches in his mouth at once. "Youff eatff aff mufff aff mefff thofff..."

"Nobody can understand you when talk with your mouth full, Goten!" Trunks scolded.

Goten gulped down everything at the same time. "Sorry. What I said was that you eat as much as me!" The half-Saiyan said with a bashful and embarrassed smile.

"But nobody eats as much as our fathers..." Trunks said chuckling. Goten nodded in agreement with his mouth full once again. If Bulma wasn't the richest woman in the world, she'd be broke because of Vegeta, Trunks and Bulla's eating habits. Bulla was only two years old, same age as Gohan's daughter Pan, and she already inherited her father's pride and gluttonous appetite. 'The Princess of all Saiyans' as Vegeta would always so proudly say.

Same goes for Goten. The only reason his family isn't broke is because of Gohan's decent paying job. Also, recently Mr. Satan, Videl's father, gave Goku and his family one hundred million zeni as an apology for taking the credit for Cell. Now that Goten thought about it, that's probably how they could afford the tuition for Kuoh.

Issei was about to ask a question to the two half-Saiyans about their dads, but he never got it out as the cafeteria erupted in hundreds of whispers from both girls and guys alike. Two girls who appeared to be almost two years older than Goten had entered the cafeteria and appeared to be walking in Goten and Trunks' general direction.

"Look, it's Rias!"

"Akeno too!"

"They're so gorgeous! I wish I could have a body like them!"

"Rias! Will you go out with me!?"

Many voices screamed but the two older beauties payed them no mind. Instead their gazes were locked on a certain new student.

Goten looked around. "Huh? I don't see anybody. Where are they?"

"Behind you." Trunks just pointed behind his friend.

Goten turned around and immediately his jaw dropped. There she was yet again. Rias Gremory, and this time, she brought a friend. The girl that was walking with Rias had long black hair tied in a ponytail with an orange ribbon and light pink colored eyes; and equally as pretty to boot. Both girls were loved by every person in the school both male and female. Guys wanted them and girls wanted to be them.

"W-Wow..." A blush immediately crept up to Goten's face the moment he saw them.

"I know..." Trunks agreed.

"What was the redhead's name again?" Goten whispered to his friend in the midst of the commotion. "And who's her friend?"

Trunks chuckled and leaned in to whisper back to Goten. "The redhead is Rias and her friend's name is Akeno. They're the two most popular girls in the school... And if you haven't already noticed, they're pretty strong. I didn't want to bring any extra attention, but yeah..."

Goten felt stupid for not noticing. Their energy was way too high for being normal girls. Of course they were like flies compared to Goten and Trunks, but something about their energy just didn't sit that well with either of them. It seemed somewhat dark, but at the same time, wasn't really evil either. He decided to drop it for the moment, thinking that lunch was more important.

"THEY'RE THE TWO HOTTEST GIRLS EVER!" Issei screamed loudly. "I would do anything to have my face in between those amazing pairs of boobies!"

"You're gonna get killed one day if you keep that shit up. You know that right?"

"Yeah! Almost like Master Roshi!" Goten chuckled at the times when Roshi would get sent flying off his island by 18 whenever he tried to peek on her changing. One thing was certain, 18 was someone Goten definitely didn't want to piss off.

Issei began sulking and slammed his head on the lunch table. "You're right..." He mumbled to himself, sighing sadly.

Just as he said that, the two senior girls stopped next to Trunks and Goten's table, smiling down at them. "Hello there."

"Hi!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting am I?" Rias asked. Her tone of voice oozed elegance, but was still filled with caring and sincerity.

"N-No, you're fine. What's up?" Goten exclaimed with the typical Son grin, complete with his father's signature salute.

Rias tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're new here, right? I passed you in the hallway this morning; sorry for not properly introducing myself earlier. My name is Rias. And this is my friend, Akeno. What's your name~?" The redhead smiled as she gracefully held out her hand for Goten to shake.

"I'm Goten! Nice to meet ya!" The half-Saiyan happily said, and then tossed a whole sandwich into his mouth in one bite. Trunks rolled his eyes. Murmurs and whispers picked up again in awe that the new kid would greet the 'big sisters' of the academy so casually. Rias and Akeno only giggled.

_"He's a cutie..."_ Akeno thought to herself.

"Just curious... you wouldn't be happened to be related to a man named Son Goku, would you?"

Trunks spit out his drink everywhere and his eyes went wide with complete shock at what the crimson-haired girl said. Meanwhile, Goten started choking on the sandwich that suddenly got lodged in his throat.. He started repeatedly pounding his chest to get the full sandwich to pass, gasping for air when he finally got it down.

"…What? Could you say that again?" Goten asked her in a hoarse voice after he caught his breath. He stuck a finger in his ear, just _hoping_ that he had heard Rias wrong.

"Are you related to Son Goku?" She repeated with that same cute grin.

"Umm..."

He started to sweat. He did here her correctly. That's exactly what he feared. "_Day one and I already got found out!? But how is that even possible? I didn't even do anything with my powers!"_ But then it hit him. He looks _exactly_ like his dad. Goten temporarily cursed his good looks and wished he looked more like his mother right about now.

Goten gave his best friend a cautious look, which Trunks returned with a serious look of his own. After a few seconds of eerie silence, Trunks nodded as if he was telling Goten to just tell the girl what she wanted. The half-Saiyan gulped. "Uh, yeah, h-he's my dad." He said hesitantly.

Rias giggled in delight and smiled. "I thought so! You two look exactly alike! Well, that's all. We just wanted to say hello. I'll let you get back to your meal. It was nice meeting you, Goten! I hope I'll be seeing you soon!" Rias said with a wink as she and Akeno walked off. Akeno waved back to him as the two left, leaving everyone in the cafeteria either furious or confused.

Once the girls were out of hearing range, Goten and Trunks turned back to each other with a panicked look.

"Okay... _what_?" Trunks asked, still in shock.

"H-How did she...?" Goten asked but trailed off.

Trunks put his face in his hands and groaned.

"_Does this girl know about us? No. It can't be. There's no way that could happen."_ Goten thought. He hoped that it was just some lucky guess based on family resemblance. That had to be it.

"...B-Be right back." Trunks said, and Goten followed.

Goten and Trunks got up and went to the bathroom, their faces both drenched with sweat. When they checked that the bathroom was empty, Trunks threw his hands up in the air. "Dude! What the fuck just happened!?" Trunks yelled. They were both freaking out. Could it be that a normal girl found out their secret already?

"I don't know! I've never seen her a day in my life before this! I swear!" Goten said frantically. He then took a deep breath to calm himself down."Okay. Look. Let's just calm down. My dad fought in like four World Martial Arts Tournaments. He's a really accomplished fighter. Even we fought in the junior division. Maybe she saw the videos of him fighting and just made the connection."

Trunks was sweating as well, trying to reassure himself that Goten was right. "I hope so. Ok, yeah. That's gotta be it. Let's just pretend nothing happened. Just hide your power level and play it normal. But please just _keep me posted." _He said while putting serious emphasis on the last part. "The last thing we need is this coming out and being used against us somehow."

"R-Right." Goten said, wiping sweat from forehead. He took another deep breath and splashed water on his face. "Stuff started on day one. Figures..."

"Goddamn it, dude. Can't anything in our lives just be freakin' normal?"

"Don't get me started..." Goten sighed.

* * *

After classes were over for the day, four teenagers sat in an old school building not too far off from campus. Each one had a high power level, although the crimson-haired girl was the strongest of the four.

"So, that boy really is a Saiyan, right?" The redhead asked. She was sitting on her desk with her amazing legs crossed while facing two others. Akeno stood behind her, looking out the window.

"Yeah. His father, Son Goku, was the one who defeated Demon King Piccolo. Some also say it was Goku who beat Cell fifteen years ago." Akeno Himejima, the girl with the long black hair tied with an orange ribbon said.

"Hmph." Rias smirked while crossing her arms under her chest. "Interesting. We could possibly have ourselves a new team member…" The crimson-haired girl said back to her best friend. "Just imagine, Akeno! If this Saiyan joins my peerage, we'll be unstoppable! Not even my brother could beat me in a Rating Game..."

A blond boy with light blue eyes chuckled. "He's made a quite an impression already, hasn't he?"

Akeno smirked. "He sure has..."

"President Rias," a white-haired girl asked while licking an ice cream cone, "do you want me to follow him?"

Rias Gremory shook her head. "No, there's no need. He'd probably notice you were following him anyway. I plan to talk to him more in-depth tomorrow." She said smiling devilishly to the group of four teens.

* * *

"Achoo!" Goten sneezed, landing out front of his house. He had to stealthily leave campus to avoid being seen by Rias. Goten was still looming from the encounter with the redhead at lunch, but quickly shook away his worries. He was just happy to be home. "I'm back!" He called. The teen was quickly greeted by his parents and Gohan, who had come for a visit to check up on his little brother after his first day.

"Oh! Welcome home, sweetheart!" Chi-Chi rushed her son and hugged him desperately. "My baby! How are you? How was school!?"

"Great, Mom. T-Thanks..." Goten said, trying to keep him mother happy despite what was bothering him.

Chi-Chi smiled proudly at her 'baby boy' as asked him a million questions about every aspect of the day. "Did you make friends? How are your classes? How is Trunks!? Are you in any clubs!?"

"M-Mom please! It's only been one day! I gotta talk to Dad and Gohan about something. I-It's really important..."

"I hope you didn't get into a fight! I told you to behave!"

"No, Mom! Everything's fine! Just something happened at lunch that put me and Trunks on edge." Hearing that didn't ease Chi-Chi's worries much.

Gohan was the first to speak up. "So what happened?"

"It's a long story..." Goten said with a long sigh while recalling the encounter with Rias Gremory that morning. He led the family into the living room to sit down.

"Something wrong?" The full blooded-Saiyan asked his son, noticing his hesitation. "Girl trouble already?" He said through narrowed eyes and a sly grin.

Goten sweat-dropped. "Well, the thing is…" The younger half-Saiyan began nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Oooh! Dad, you're right! Looks like Goten's got a girlfriend!" Gohan poked his brother jokingly. He too experienced the trouble of a forward girl on first day. And boy was Videl pushy. She didn't give up until the Great Saiyaman was unmasked! But in the end, the two fell in love and got married, and now Goten has a little niece who he spoils to death.

"A _WHAT_!?"

The three Saiyans all froze in place. The three of them know that scream of hers all too well. "Uh-oh..." Goku whispered under his breath,

"Are you telling me that my Goten has a _girlfriend_ after his _first day_?!" The ebony-haired mother screamed. "No trashy girl is going to take my baby away from me! He's all I have left!" She said as she started sobbing into her husband's chest.

"No, Mom! Goten doesn't really have a girlfriend! Dad and I were kidding! Now please, calm down!" Gohan pleaded. He hated when his mother cried.

Now Goku felt bad for joking around and making his wife cry like that. "Chi-Chi please. I'm sorry!" The hero of the universe said trying to comfort his wife.

Chi-Chi sniveled sadly. She just wasn't ready to give her baby up just yet. "No, I'm sorry... Go ahead, honey."

Goten sighed with relief. "What I was _going_ to say was that there's these two girls in school and they knew about you, Dad. They knew I was your son. And it kinda freaked me and Trunks out how she just sprung it on us outta nowhere."

"But how can that be possible?" Goku said, putting his hand on his chin to think.

"Good! More people that know how great my boys are, the better!" Chi-Chi declared.

"Maybe they're psychic." Gohan added. That was a good point, Goten thought. But then why didn't they talk to Trunks too? He had no idea who, or what, these girls were. A part of him wanted to know, but a part of him didn't.

Goku continued to think. "Could be. It really wouldn't surprise me at this point, considering all the guys I've encountered over the years. They're probably harmless. What do they look like?" The full-blooded Saiyan father wondered.

"Well, the stronger girl had long crimson red hair…And her friend had black hair tied in a ponytail. They're both really pretty too!" Goten replied.

Chi-Chi huffed. "She'd better keep her paws off my son if she knows what's good for her!"

The Son boys all chuckled as Chi-Chi declared that.

"Wait, you said a girl with crimson red hair? Hmmm, I do remember hearing about some guy with crimson red hair somewhere in Other World. Apparently he was _really_ strong! Do you think he's her brother or dad or something?" Goku asked. He had always wanted to meet this mysterious crimson-haired fighter, but never got the chance.

A light bulb went off in Goten's head. "That makes sense! Did you get his name?"

Goku shook his head with a sad expression. "Nope..."

Gohan laughed lightly then sighed. Could it be his little brother was following in his footsteps? It's sounded oddly familiar to his story. "And you said Trunks knows about them too?"

"Yeah, he was there when they came up to us." Goten added. Trunks was his best friend. Even if he wasn't there when it happened, Goten would've told him anyway.

"Goten, trust me, you'll be fine. You're mature enough to do what you think is best." Goku said while putting a hand of his son's shoulder. "But remember you can always come to your mother or I for help."

"Same for me, little bro. Videl and I are here for ya too." Gohan added.

"Thanks... I needed that." He replied with a smile. But still, he couldn't keep his mind off the gorgeous girl with the crimson-red hair. _"Just who is this Rias chick? I sure hope she's not dangerous..."_

* * *

_A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of my first story! I'm open to ideas but please be nice! This chapter is just a reintroduction to Goten and Trunks, two characters who should've did more in the Buu Saga. Also, this takes place in the scenario that DBZ and DxD were in the same universe, so some events may intertwine or be tweaked to fit the timeline._

_Main Pairing is Goten x Rias. Also some Goten x Akeno. May add a harem in the future._

_Enjoy! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed~

Issei and Goten were relaxing on a hill right after classes were finished. His second day of school went by without any problems, thankfully. The half-Saiyan didn't have to be home for dinner for another hour, so he wanted to hang around. Goten founded himself grinning, staring up at the bright clear blue sky. Perfect weather for flying, Goten thought to himself with a smile.

The young Saiyan was watching the clouds in deep thought while thinking about the day before. Goku told him not to worry about Rias, but Goten just couldn't get what she said out of his head! Why did she say she'll see him soon? And how she even know about him or his father? It was bothering him all day.

"I wanna squeeze some tits..." Issei groaned.

"Huh?" Goten said, confused.

"This is bullshit! This school is practically seventy-five percent girls, and yet we can't get one girlfriend between the two of us?! It's not fair!" The brown-haired looked like he wanted to cry as crossed his arms in a huff. Issei groaned and collapsed backward onto the grassy hill beside Goten, breaking the Saiyan out of his deep inner thoughts.

"Maybe if you didn't look at girls while they were changing so much, girls would like you!" The half-Saiyan said teasingly, not even slightly moving from his comfortable spot on the grass. He paid no attention to his loveless friend next to him, instead focusing on the fluffy white clouds high above him. Right about now, he really just wanted to be shooting through the sky. Goten always felt better when he was flying.

"Screw you dude!" Issei sat up and screamed at the half-Saiyan, who just chuckled innocently and flashed a wide, toothy grin in reply. Issei breathed out a long sigh before speaking again. "Let's go peek at the bento club! C'mon, Goten! Come with me! You're about to see some boobs!" Issei said with a perverted look on his face.

The teenaged half-Saiyan rolled his eyes. He was starting to see why all the girls at Kuoh Academy don't like these him. He's way too perverted. And now, Issei wanted Goten to go with them? Not gonna happen. "No thanks. Then all the girls would hate me." Goten said simply. "If I were you, I wouldn't go either." He warned, but his warning fell on deaf ears.

"Oh, come on Goten! It'll be fun, I promise!" Issei tried to pull Goten up by his arm, but Goten wouldn't even budge. He was way too bulky and heavy for a regular human to just lift up like that. "Whatever, more for me then!" The brown-haired boy darted over to the wall of the school where there was a small open window. Inside, multiple young and very pretty girls were in their underwear, talking and gossiping about their days.

"You're just gonna get caught!" Goten yelled to his idiotic friend, but it was no use as Issei was already out of ear's range. Goten groaned when saw Issei reach the window. The perverted teen pulled out binoculars and started laughing to himself while blood trickled down his nose. The Saiyan didn't want to be involved in Issei's antics in the slightest. Goten knew full well how scary girls can be, but apparently Issei never got the message.

Goten yawned. He was tired from the day and decided to take a quick nap. He was so comfortable that he could just conk out at any minute! He rolled onto the other side of the hill and quickly dozed off, snoring away on the grass like it was nobody's business.

Issei was too busy staring at the girls in their underwear to really care about anything else going on around him.

"Man I love boobs!" Issei yelled loudly. He called himself a 'master' at peeking, yet going around screaming stuff like that pretty much counteracts it. It was no wonder all the girls hate him and his two buddies. The brown-haired boy then pulled out his cell phone, and quickly sent texts to his two perverted friends, Masuda and Motohama, about his 'awesome peeking location.' Within one minute, his lecherous friends had joined him by the window and were now competing for the view of the naked girls.

Motohoma was a boy with black hair with long bangs and big circular glasses. He had the ability to tell a girl's body measurements just by looking at her. Matsuda, Issei's other friend, was bald and a member of the Photo Club. He used his trusty camera to take pictures of undressed girls all around campus. Both Matsuda and Motohoma were in the same class as Issei and were two of the guys who hated Goten the moment he walked in due to his popularity with the girls.

These three clowns actually gave Roshi a run for his money.

Motohoma and Matsuda pushed Issei out of the way, and were peaking through the small window that showed a bunch of girls changing. They were taking up all of the room, blocking out Issei completely from view. "Come on, dude! Let me see! I was here first!" Issei said, trying to push them out of the way.

"No, dude I haven't gotten a good enough look yet!" Motohoma said pushing Issei's face away from the window.

The three of them starting getting into a fight about who would see boobs next. Goten meanwhile was snoozing away with no care in the world.

"Hey! You guys got to peek on the soccer club yesterday! It's my turn!" Issei yelled back.

"No I haven't gotten enough material in my head for my alone time late tonight!" Matsuda yelled.

Motohoma pulled out his camera and took about five pictures. "I'm gonna get these developed in HD and put 'em on my wall!" He yelled happily. Now that's just messed up...

"Hey..." One girl's soft voice spoke up from inside the changing room. "Do you hear that...?" The girl said frozen in place while in mid change. She had short pinkish hair with a white headband.

Another girl with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail screamed while her face turned bright red in both embarrassment and rage. "Look! It's those three perverts! There's someone looking at us! EEEEEEEEEEEKK!" Issei and his friends turned pure white as the girls from the kendo club darted out of the room to prevent their curvy, half-naked bodies from being seen for any longer.

Motohoma gulped. "Shit! Look what you did, you dumbasses! I'm out of here!" The glasses-wearing pervert scolded his two friends, and quickly bolted from the scene.

"Yo! Wait for me!" The bald pervert Matsuda bolted after Motohoma. Issei was the only one currently there.

Issei started to back away from the window in fear. "H-Hey, Goten! Where'd you go?!" Issei looked around for the half-Saiyan, who he thought was right behind him. The brown-haired boy was too busy looking at the kendo club's boobs to realize Goten hadn't even been there at all. "Shit! He left me too!" Issei turned around to run, but what he saw was about fifteen girls from the kendo club holding staffs and glaring at him.

"Issei, you dirty perv!" One of the girls said while Issei looked terrified. The girls surrounded the perverted teen while still glaring at him, leaving Issei with no way to escape as they started furiously beating and hitting the lecherous boy with their kendo sticks as the Saiyan continued snoozing.

"No, wait-OWW! Please! I'm sorry!" Issei was crying out in pain as the girls continued to beat him up with their staffs without mercy and giant tick marks over their heads. "OWW! Stop please! "OWW! I'm sorry! OWW!" As he laid there in pain and the beatings continued, he thought he was gonna die. He just wish he could've gotten one girlfriend. "Goten help me you asshole!"

Goten heard nothing however as he was still sound asleep.

When Issei said that, one the girls who was beating Issei suddenly stopped and dropped her stick to the ground. She had long straight black hair and a small blush appeared on her face. "Wait a second…did you say Goten? The new kid, Goten?" After first girl stopped, the rest eventually did as well. It was a surprise that Goten's name was so commonly known already. This was only his second day of school and he was already a celebrity of sorts!

"Yeah, I did. What about it?" Issei said angrily. He was rubbing his face which was all bruised up. Issei tried to get up and but he collapsed due to the pain.

"That adorably sweet Goten is a dirty pervert like you and those other two dorks?!" One girl with light brown hair said surprised but with hostility, dropping her stick on the ground. His face was swollen and he had black-and-blue bruises all over.

Issei shook his head. "Nah, he says that he doesn't have any interest in that stuff. He told me once he would rather be eating lunch." Issei said still laying on the ground from being beaten. Despite his perversion, Issei was a really decent guy and wouldn't rat his friend out.

The girls started to giggle. "See, I told you Goten's a sweetie!"

"Yeah! He's really hot too!" Another girl said blushing just picturing Goten in her mind.

Issei tried to sneak away at this opening, but the girls stood in his way like a brick wall. "If we find you peeking again, we'll kill you, got that?!" Another girl with short black hair said, glaring at nodded swiftly and apologized before running away in search of his friends.

Another half hour or so went by when Goten woke up from his nap. He found Issei and the girls gone, which meant he missed the action. He got up and stretched, satisfied with the power nap that he desperately needed after a long and boring school day.

It was getting late in the afternoon now, and the sun had started to set over the horizon. The sky had turned from a bright blue into a mixture of orange and pink, and the tall skyscrapers of the city had been illuminated in a bright magnificent yellow. It was certainly a sight to see, and Goten would have great view of the gradually descending sun once he took off. Looking at his phone, Goten gasped at the time. It read 5:30 PM. "Oh man it's getting late! I need to leave now if I want to be home in time for dinner!"

The dark-haired Saiyan quickly dusted off his pants, and casually started walking a away from main campus so it would be less likely he would be seen blasting off. Goten ended up near the old school building, which seemed to be abandoned. At least he hoped it was. The sign said "Occult Research Club" on the front of it. This building was surrounded by trees, on most sides, so it would be a great spot for him to shoot off.

Goten's mouth started to water as he slowly ascended into the air. "Man I can't wait for dinner!" Goten did one last check to see if anybody was around, and found nobody. When he was about twenty feet into the air, a wide smirked spread across the half-Saiyan's face. "ALRIGHT, FULL SPEED!" Goten instantly flew home like a rocket. He spiraled and flipped through the clouds like he was weightless!

Though a small moment before Goten took off, he could've sworn that a crimson-red figure was standing in the window. Watching him.

* * *

The next day, Issei texted Goten to meet him outside the main gates. He said it was 'urgent' and 'incredible' in his text, so the Saiyan figured why not. But when Goten casually arrived at their meeting point, he was honestly surprised at what he saw. Issei was hand-in-hand with a stunningly beautiful girl with long black hair, a curvy body and large, perky boobs. Matsuda and Motohoma were gawking in disbelief at what they saw as they glared as Issei with envious stares.

The brown-haired boy was beaming with joy and happiness as he spoke. "Guys, this is Yuuma!" Issei said with the biggest grin you would ever see. Yuuma, the girl with Issei, had long black hair that went down to her waist and was wearing a dark red school uniform. It was a different school than Kuoh, one Goten never heard of that's for sure. "She's my girlfriend!" He said still grinning from ear to ear.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Matsuda and Motohoma screamed in unison while crying. "YOU TRAITOR!"

He then leaned in close to his two pervy buddies. "Wanna know what the best part is? She. Asked. Me. Out."

"_That's strange...How could've he have met a girl like her so quickly..."_ Goten thought. "_He goes from peeping on girls to having a hot girlfriend in less than twenty-four hours!" _Goten didn't know what or why exactly, but something about Yuuma just seemed wrong to him. Goten stared at Yuuma, eyeing the girl carefully and felt an extremely dark and evil power radiating from Issei's new companion. He inwardly decided to keep a close eye on the girl. For Issei's sake.

As Goten was assessing Yuuma's energy, she flashed Goten a very menacing glare of her own that was filled with pure malice. Her aura radiated with killing intent. it would be a lie if Goten said it didn't surprise him a bit, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

But just as quickly, she went back to being a sweet and innocent girl the second Issei turned back to her. His suspicions were confirmed. This girl definitely had something up her sleeve planned. However, Goten couldn't just let Issei know, as it would totally freak him out. Something Goten wasn't ready to do just yet. The Saiyan decided to just wait it out and talk to Trunks about it later.

_"Looks like trouble is starting already!_" Goten growled to himself as he walked off from the group and headed to class. Yuuma smirked as he walked off.

* * *

A few hours passed by since Goten's encounter with Yuuma outside school. Trunks, Goten and Issei were sitting on the stairwell near multiple lockers during their time before lunch. Throughout the whole day, Goten kept thinking of Yuuma and the menacingly ominous aura she emitted. There was no question that she was hiding something. But what? Goten didn't know. It was exactly why Goten decided to confide in his best friend, Trunks. His older friend was always the smarter of the two, Goten knew that. The only problem now was telling Trunks without Issei knowing.

"Dude I have a date with Yuuma on Saturday! I can't wait!" Issei said, giddy with excitement. While he did find it a little weird that a gorgeous girl like Yuuma randomly asked him out, he didn't care in the slightest! After fifteen years of the single life he had finally gotten a girlfriend! And he was loving every second of it by shoving it in his two pervy buddies' faces whenever he got the chance.

"Uhh... dude? Are you sure that date is a good idea?" Goten hinted at his suspicions about Yuuma being bad news.

"...The fuck you mean? Of course it is! A smokin' hot girl actually asked me on a date!"

While Issei was gloating to himself, Goten found his chance to tell Trunks about his eventful morning."Yo, dude. We need to talk for second.." The younger Saiyan pointed to the group of lockers not too far from the steps they were sitting on.

Trunks yawned and didn't move from his spot, only staring back at his best friend with a defiant smirk to purposely ann. But when he saw Goten's stone-faced serious expression, he gulped and went with his longtime friend to where Issei couldn't here them.

"Uhmm.. Be right back, Issei!" The lavender haired Saiyan said, but Issei was too busy gloating to care. "Okay, what's up?" Trunks asked when they were out of range.

"There's something really wrong with Issei's new 'girlfriend.' Goten said in a hushed tone while putting fake emphasis on the word girlfriend. "This girl...t-there's something up with her. Her energy was dark. _Really_ dark. She must've known I was onto her cause she flashed me this girl like she wanted to kill me!"

"What? Really?! Do you think she'll try to attack Issei in some way?" Trunks asked genuinely surprised.

"I dunno man. I think so. That's what I wanted to talk to you about..." Goten said in a hushed tone, looking around making sure nobody heard him. "Any ideas? Should I confront her or wait it out?"

Trunks' face turned serious. "No. Taking action now could be bad... Keep an eye on that girl. Issei might be in severe danger. I doubt this girl is anything too bad. Nothing a Super Saiyan like yourself can't handle, right? Of course if you're not strong enough, you could always call me for help." The older half-Saiyan teased with a smirk similar to Vegeta's.

"Thanks, man. That's all I needed to hear." Goten smirked back and fist-bumped his lifelong friend. The two Saiyans were about to head back over to their spot on the stairwell, when whispers from the entire hallway began due to the person who was walking down the stairs where the boys were just sitting a few moments ago. "Is that...?" Goten began, turning back to Trunks. The lavender-haired Saiyan nodded in response, then sighed audibly.

"I think so..."

A certain gorgeous redhead descended down the steps, smiling gracefully.

Goten gulped, then slowly turned around to find Rias Gremory looking right at him with an adorable smile. "Hello, Goten! Nice to see you again."

"Hey." Goten said hestiantly.

"Do you mind if I talk to you in private for a bit?" She said kindly. "There's an important matter I would like to discuss with you."

The half-Saiyan looked at back at the crimson-haired for a second. "Uhh, can it wait? It's almost lunch and I'm hungry." He started to rub his growling stomach thinking about food. But the more Goten thought about the girl's request, the less it made sense to him. "_Is she gonna ask me on a date or something? What's up with this chick?"_

She giggled at the half Saiyan's blunt statement. "I'm sorry, it won't take long. I'll feed you if you come with me. Please?"

"Really?!" Goten said as his mouth started to water "You will?!" She immediately got Goten's attention just mentioning food.

Trunks just shook his head with an amused grin. It still baffled him how easily Goten can be persuaded when food is involved.

Rias laughed again. "Of course. Just come with me, kay?" She said sweetly.

He hesitated for a moment as Rias happily waited for her answer. Trunks and Goten met gazes for a second, staring in silence at each other as if they were communicating with their minds. After a moment, Goten sighed. "Okay. Let's go."

While he was walking off, Goten glanced over his shoulder and gave Trunks another reassuring nod before the duo walked off. The crowds gasped as Goten bashfully walked behind her with his hands in his pockets. Goten almost melted when he caught a whiff of Rias' perfume. _"She smells so nice..."_

The young half Saiyan quietly followed Rias out the doors of Kuoh Academy and into the fresh cool air of the early afternoon. Most of their walk was in silence, only adding to the tension. "So, how are you liking Kuoh so far?" The redhead asked, half-turning around to look at the Saiyan.

"Good, I guess..." He scratched his head curiously as Rias led him further from the school. "Um, w-where are we going?" Goten said nervously.

She didn't verbally reply to Goten's question, only girlishly giggling in response. Rias kept silent until the two teens reached an old school building not too far from Kuoh Academy. There was a sign on the front of the door that said 'Occult Research Club'.

"In here, Goten."

Goten looked up to get a better view of the building. He gulped as he realized this was the same building where he blasted off from just one day ago. The color drained from his face when he recalled what happened yesterday. "_Wait a second...that red blur from before...was Rias_?!" He kicked himself over and over for being so careless.

"What's wrong?" Rias asked cutely, noticing that Goten looked like he had seen a ghost.

He nervously looked around as Rias opened the door to lead him inside. "W-Why are we all the way out here?" Once inside, he found that the building looked like it used to be a school. He found it really strange that Rias, or anyone else, actually hang out in an eerie place like that.

Rias stopped right before another closed door. She smirked devilishly and faced Goten. "Because, I would like to know more about you and your _heritage_."

Goten stopped dead in his tracks, physically feeling his heart stopping for a second. "_...Oh no." _His first instinct was to just leave right then, but decided to hear the girl out. She had a plan, that was obvious.

The redheaded girl opened the door, and the two entered a dark old styled room, only lit by candles. "Take a seat, Goten." She said softly, while she sat atop her desk with her legs crossed.

A blush started to creep up onto the Saiyan's face as he stared at her amazing body, but he quickly shook it off. "_Stay focused!_" He told himself. Goten plopped down on the chair cautiously, and immediately noticed Akeno was standing next to Rias and smiling sweetly at Goten.

The Saiyan furrowed his eyebrows and pointed at Akeno. "Wait. You said this would be private..." He said in a low voice filled with caution. He had no idea what to expect, so he silently raised his power level a bit just to be prepared as he tried to asses the intent of the two incredibly attractive girls that were standing in front of him.

"Don't worry. We mean you no harm." The crimson-haired girl said calmly. Goten couldn't sense any ounce of evil intent from either of them, which was a good sign. He decided to believe them for now. His muscles relaxed a little bit, but was still ready for anything.

While Rias and Akeno's intentions may be good, he thought, he still had no idea what they were planning on asking him. "So, what's up? Why did you bring me all the way out here?"

Rias smirked deviously. "Well, first I'd like to say that we know what you are."

Goten looked at her with caution as sweat rolled down his cheek. "Y-You do?"

"You're a Saiyan. Just like your father..." Rias said, folding her arms under her boobs. "Am I correct in this assumption...?"

With a soft sigh, Goten silently nodded after a long moment of silence. "_She already knows about me, might as well just say it. Hiding it could only make things worse..."_

"And your fater, Son Goku, is the one who beat the monster Cell fifteen years ago, right?" The redhead questioned the half-Saiyan again.

Goten shook his head with a soft expression across his confident face. "Nope."

"Then who was it?"

"...M-My brother."

"Oh! I see."

His face then turned serious as he planned a few questions of his own. "Now that you know about me, it's time that you tell me something about you."

"Sure." Rias agreed.

"How did you know my father? We don't exactly fight in the public eye."

"You could just say I did my research." She affirmed, causing Goten to sweat a little bit.

Goten stared suspiciously back at her. "Okay... Who are you two exactly? How are you so strong? You guys definitely aren't regular humans. Have you had special training?"

Rias smirked. "I'm a devil."

"Oh yeah, good one." Goten mocked. "I saw something like that on TV once."

But then, as Goten started chuckling at Rias' absurd statement, both senior girls sprouted black bat wings from their backs! Goten's eyes widened at the pointy, jet-black wings that were coming out from their backs. "Whoa! Cool!" Goten exclaimed happily like a little kid would.

"Impressed?" Rias said with a cocky smile.

"More surprised than impressed, actually." Goten shrugged while staring at their wings. Does she even know who she's talking to? He had heard stories about how his dad encountered demons and devils all the time. What makes them so special? Besides being beautiful high school girls, of course.

"Okay. Next question. What caused this little meeting? Are you asking for a deal or some kind of trade? Lemme guess. 'Do as I say or I'll spill your secret'?"

"No. Nothing like that." Rias smiled genuinely, which surprised Goten. "Just wanted to make an ally."

"...An ally?"

"That's right."

It sounded a little suspicious, but there was nothing in their energy that seemed like they were lying. Rias was telling the truth. "Sorry, I hate to be rude, but I'm getting really hungry, and you said there'd be food…" Goten said while his stomach growled loudly. The Saiyan smiled bashfully, rubbing his empty stomach.

Both Rias and Akeno giggled. "Akeno, go ahead and feed him."

"Yes, President." With a nod, Akeno went into another room and came back shortly with a big lunch!

Goten licked his lips as Akeno rolled over a large tray of food for him to eat, just like she had promised. Rias must've been counting on him being be persuaded like that, as the food was already prepared.

"Yay! Lunch! I'm starving!" Goten said happily as he starting devouring the meal. "Mmmm! Thisff isff greafft!"

Rias smiled at Goten who was currently shoveling food into his mouth like he was eating his last meal ever. "So, now that this little introduction is out of the way, I have one more question to ask you." The redhead said.

"What is it?" Goten said as his immediately gulped down all food in his mouth at once. The son of Goku really didn't want Rias to ask him something crazy again while he was eating. Depending on what she would, he might have choked for real.

"Join my club. Become a devil like us." The redhead said confidently. "As my devil servant, you'll live for thousands of years! You'll be the strongest devil alive! Even stronger than the Four Great Satans!" Rias boasted as if Goten wasn't already stronger than the four of them combined.

Goten's mind went blank for a minute as he _tried_ to process what Rias just said. _"First this girl knows all about us, especially Dad, then she says she's a devil, then she asks me to join? She's crazy!"_ He gulped. "Umm.. w-whaa? C-Come again?"

_"_You heard me, Goten. Become my devil servant and live under the house of Gremory for the next few millennium. It'll be fun!" Rias said with a smile. His flustered and clueless face only made him appear cuter to the redheaded devil. She wanted the half-Saiyan on her team more than anything else so she could conquer the Rating Game. Though beyond that, there was something else about Goten that Rias just felt drawn to. Like an instant connection of some sort.

"Why do you need me?"

The redhead smirked. "For one, you're insanely strong. A perfect powerhouse for my peerage. And you can get even stronger with my magic. Plus, you're super handsome~!" Rias said, winking at that last part.

Goten blushed bashfully but still shook his head. "No thanks. I don't want to live that long. All my family would be dead and I'd still be alive. Plus, I don't want to give up my life and be some slave just to fight some strong opponents. I can do that on my own. Thanks for the offer though." Goten said happily as he got up from his seat on the couch.

"But wait-" Rias started.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Thanks for the food!" Goten said. He politely bowed and then left just like that. Maybe he'd get there in time for lunch after all!

Rias smiled as she watched him go. Goten's defiance made Rias want him more. It fueled her desire of getting the Saiyan to join her. She didn't tell Goten that she was actually a princess and the heiress to the Gremory throne, she decided to wait a little bit longer.

Though the heiress still grew slight admiration for the naïve half-Saiyan. Every other guy would be drooling over Rias and Akeno, and would jump at the chance for something like that just to be near either of them. But it seemed to Rias that Goten just saw her as any other normal girl. She giggled to herself as she figured Goten just cared more about food and fighting than anything else.

"He's quite something, isn't he?"

Rias agreed. "Definitely." She replied while blushing slightly.

As the girls watched him go, Goten sighed as he made his way back to campus. "_A devil servant? What the crap does that even mean? Does she want me to be her butler or something_?"

* * *

Three days passed since Goten turned down Rias' offer to become a devil, and things went back to normal. Well, as normal as a Saiyan's life could get. It was Saturday, and the two lifelong friends Goten and Trunks were spending the day together to hang out. Goten had already finished his school work thanks to his brother Gohan's help, and since there wasn't much for him to do at home, he decided to pay Trunks a visit.

The teens usually train or play video games when they're together, but this time they were just watching reruns of 'Dr. Slump' on television It was a guilty pleasure of the two teens. They admittedly loved the immature toilet humor, especially when they were younger. Trunks made fun of Goten for being a kid at times, but both of them were still kids at heart.

Vegeta was in the gravity chamber training at 650 times normal gravity, while Bulma took Bulla out shopping. Even at her tender age of two, the same age as Pan, she already inherited her mother's shopping habits. Bulla always wanted the best dolls and 'pwettiest' dresses, and she got them. Vegeta spoiled her rotten too, which didn't help things much. Bulla was one of the few people that Vegeta would actually show his gentle side to, if one could believe it. Bulma only wished he'd act that way with her more.

When Goku heard, he got a kick out of it! He started making fun of his shorter full-blooded Saiyan comrade, which really angered the Saiyan prince to say the least. Goku couldn't even say a word to Vegeta about it unless he wanted to risk getting hurt badly.

Since Rias was watching Goten like a hawk, he couldn't freely talk to Trunks about the whole devil scenario during school hours. On top of that, for the past three days Goten had been blasting off for home right after school ends so Rias couldn't track him down for more interrogation. It was for Trunks' safety though. The last thing he'd want if for Trunks, or worse Vegeta, to be exposed as a Saiyan warrior too.

"So, how was your talk with Rias that was so urgent she needed to talk to you in private?" Trunks asked the question that Goten wished he didn't.

"Dude, don't even get me started." Goten said running both hands through his wild, jet-black hair. "She somehow knew I'm a Saiyan."

The lavender-haired Saiyan groaned. "WHAT?! How did she possibly find that out?"

Goten laughed bashfully while putting his hand behind his head. "Well since she knew about my dad..P-Plus she kinda saw me fly..."

"When?!"

"Tuesday I think."

Trunks groaned. "Nice goin' Goten!"

Goten grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry! But anyway, there's more. Do you remember how we thought she wasn't human?" Trunks nodded in confirmation. "Well, we were right. She's not. Neither is her friend, Akeno."

"What do you mean, they're actually not human? What are they, then?" He asked in amazement.

"Devils." Goten replied.

"D-devils? You mean like Satan? The _real_ Satan? Not that clown Mr. Satan?" Trunks gawked in shock.

The younger half-Saiyan shrugged. "I dunno man, I guess. They had pointy devil wings for one." Goten said trying to mimic the shape of the wings with his hands. "But the weird thing is that I didn't sense an ounce of evil intent from either of them. They seem like genuine good people."

Trunks sighed heavily. "Great."

"And that's not the worst part." Goten said, causing Trunks to turn his head toward him with wide eyes. "She...asked me to join. To become a devil like her."

Trunks looked amused at first, like he was telling a joke, but the older Saiyan paled when he realized Goten wasn't joking. "Oh man...And what did you say?!"

"I told her no, obviously. I'm not _that_ dumb, ya know!"

"You sure about that?" Trunks mocked with a playful grin. Goten shoved his friend's shoulder and laughed out loud in reply. The room fell silent for a few moments, and then Trunks spoke again. "Wait a minute, wasn't Issei's date with that Yuma chick supposed to be today?"

Goten's eyes widened in horror and fear as he mentally kicked himself. "Crap! Trunks I gotta go check on him! Sorry, man!" He hopped from the couch in the main living room of Capsule Corporation, and bolted out the door as fast as he could. Goten had memorized the layout of building years ago, so he wasted no time looking for an exit.

Once he was outside into the cold air of the night, Goten kicked off the ground, shooting towards East City as fast as he could. Goten was rocketing towards the city when he felt someone's power level drop to critical levels. "Darn it! I cant believe I forgot!" A golden aura appeared around Goten as he transformed into Super Saiyan. He increased his speed greatly, flying at maximum speed to where he felt the dying life force coming from.

* * *

A golden yellow stream of light zoomed through the night sky faster than the eye could see. Goten was fastly approaching East City as he could see the large, bustling metropolis coming over the horizon. But his heart sank when he remembered the most vital component to save his friend. A Senzu Bean! He kicked himself again for being so careless! Goten growled deeply when he came to the realization that he didn't have enough time to fly home to get some. The Super Saiyan teenager flew faster and faster as he desperately tried to get to Issei in time. He felt his friend's life force rapidly slipping away. He had five minutes at best.

Two minutes later, Goten arrived on the scene. He jumped down and landed in a park, and was completely horrified at what he saw. Issei had a hole in his chest that went out through his back. He was impaled by something really sharp and really big. But what?. Dark red blood was freely leaking from both ends of the wound, and the young teen's body limply laid in a pool of his own blood.

"G-Goten? I-Is that…you ?" Issei whispered, barely able to speak. His vision was fading, but Issei could vaguely make out his new friend Goten, but there was one difference. Goten had a golden aura surrounding him. His hair was a golden yellow and spiked straight upwards, and his eyes were a brilliant emerald green. The dying Issei stared up at Goten's blurry, shining figure like he was some sort of golden god. _"Hey cool...Goten dyed his hair blond..." _Issei thought as he fought to stay conscious.

"Shhh, Issei, save your strength." Goten powered down to his normal state, kneeling down to his comfort his new friend. Goten's fists were shaking with anger. "_I knew Yuuma was trouble...and now look what happened! Darn it! This is my fault! And now I even forgot to bring a Senzu Bean...!"_

"T-This sucks. M-My first g-girlfriend kills me on our first date..." Issei mumbled out loud to himself. He was too weak to even speak. Instead, the dying Issei trailed off into his own thoughts_"I-I just wish…I-I can d-die in the arms of a hot girl…like that one hottie...Rias Gremory..."_ Issei slowly closed his eyes. He didn't have the energy to move anymore. His energy continued dropping as it reached closer and closer to completely dying out.

Then, a bright red light appeared as it lit up the night-fallen park. A circle with a strange insignia unknown to Goten formed on the blood-stained floor. In the center of the circle stood a girl with crimson-red hair. Goten gulped as his rage disappeared and was replaced with confusion. This day just got worse, he thought. "_Don't tell me..."_

"You summoned me?'" Rias' voice came from the person standing in the circle. She looked right at Goten, shocked to see him standing there. She had never seen him in a short sleeve shirt before, and the crimson-haired girl couldn't help but blush at the sight of his bulging large muscles that were almost ripping out his shirt.

"Rias?" Goten said in complete shock, just as much as Rias was. Many questions raged through the Saiyan's mind, but they all had one thing in common. _'How?'_

"Oh, Goten?! Why are you here?" She asked him, her eyes wide-eyed in disbelief.

"I felt Issei's power drop to critical levels and I came as fast as I could." Goten said while pacing back and forth. His friend was dying before him, and then Rias comes in outta nowhere in a weird red circle. "But that doesn't really matter right now. Now more importantly, what are _you_ doing here?"

Rias looked down at Issei with a sweet, kind face. "He summoned me. Listen, I can save his life. But he'll have to become a devil." She said looking back up at Goten with a hopeful smile.

"You're going to turn him into a devil? But he's already dead!" Goten asked scratching his head in confusion at what she just said. How could she do that? Goten asked himself. It's not like she's Shenron or anything.

"That doesn't matter. I can revive him. Just watch." Rias replied with a smile.

"Is he going to become a zombie?!"

"No, silly." Rias then looked down at Issei again. Goten intently watched the scene unfold with his mouth wide in a circle shape. "From this moment forward, you will live your life for my sake."

A giant red magic circle appeared under Issei's body. It had the exact same symbol on it that the one Rias first appeared in did. The beautiful devil then pulled out two pawn pieces, and placed them over Issei. The pieces then melted into Issei's body and fused with him.

She originally planned on using more, but wanted to save the other six just in case Goten decided to except her offer. Goten noticed that there were six other pawn pieces in her hand, but they were a deep crimson color. "_What is she gonna use those for?"_ He thought. "_Does she plan to use the other six on me?!"_

"This boy has potential. Not as much as you, of course, but he could be strong someday." The gorgeous devil said while slightly blushing at his handsome appearance.

Goten took a stepped forward. He only had more questions now. "Wait!"

"I'm sorry, but for now I have to go. I'll explain everything soon. By the way, my offer still stands. If you've made a decision, you know where to find me." The redhead said with a smile. After Rias had finished saying that, she picked up the lifeless Issei and teleported away in a giant circle like it was nothing_._

"Man, what a first week of school this has been." Goten said, still in shock. "That Rias girl is gonna be a handful..."

With his secret out to the prettiest girl in school, and his new friend at death's door, Goten's new highschool life was going to be anything but normal.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3: The Start of An Unlikely Friendship~

The weekend rolled by, and Goten hadn't had any contact with Issei since the tragic encounter in the park. The words that Rias said to him were constantly replaying in his mind. _'I can revive him._' She said. But how? She may be a devil, but what were the extent of her magical abilities? He remembered that Rias placed some chess pieces on Issei and were absorbed into his body like some sort of fusion. Maybe he had underestimated the power of a full-blooded devil after all. Either way, Goten thought, he'd find out when he got to school.

Goten got to school early that morning and met up with Trunks. They were relaxing on one of the multiple outdoor lunch tables scattered throughout the courtyard of Kuoh Academy campus. They were casually chatting when Rias Gremory walked through the gates with her usual alluring elegance. When she noticed Goten, the redhead smiled and started approaching their direction.

"Oh crap, is she coming over here?"

"Maybe she wants to ask you out!"

"Yeah right. She probably wants to ask me to join her weird club again."

Not too long after, Issei entered campus alone, followed closely by Matsuda and Motohoma. He was alive! That morning he woke up in his bed fully healed. He figured it was just a dream, which also contained a guy with golden hair and a girl with red hair. "_That dream was fucking weird. First my girlfriend kills me, then Goten's hair is blond, then I wake up feeling all weird. __I gotta stop watching anime before bed..."_ He thought.

The dark-haired Saiyan sighed with relief. "At least he's okay now..."

_"_I thought you said he died!" Trunks exclaimed in shock at seeing Issei alive and well.

Goten affirmed his friend's concerns with a nod. "I did! Rias said she could revive him somehow, so I guess it worked." Goten was just as surprised at Trunks was that Rias was actually telling the truth about her ability to revive people from the dead.

The older Saiyan gave his friend a strange look. "Did she gather the Dragon Balls or something? How could she do that?"

The younger half Saiyan shrugged his shoulders in reply. "That's exactly what I thought when she first told me. But I think she used magic. I dunno..."

As soon as Issei noticed Rias approaching Goten and Trunks, he darted over to join up with them.

Suddenly, Trunks' watch beeped. "Ahhh, crap. I gotta go. See ya later, Goten!" Trunks sent Goten a nod as he stood up, grabbed his bag and left for class with a wave.

"Talk to ya at lunch!" Goten said back with a wave of his own. After he left, Goten wanted to go take a nap in the grass, but stopped when he remembered last time that happened, his mother yelled at him for getting his uniform dirty.

Rias reached Goten's spot not too long after Trunks left. "Hello again, Goten. Nice to see you again." She said with those same captivating blue eyes and alluring smile that made his heart pound every time.

"Y-Yeah, you too."

Issei reached Goten a bit later and made a lecherous face upon seeing Rias. But he quickly shook off his perverted thoughts to talk to his friend. "Dude! You're not gonna fucking believe this!"

"What's up?"

"I had this dream where I died! Yuuma transformed into a dark angel, sayin' some weird shit about me having a secret. Then she impaled with some light spear! And then... and then you show up! But your hair was blond like those guys from the Cell Games! It was wild! Then there was this crimson light, and I woke up. Sucks that I died though." He shrugged, laughing at the whole thing. Little did Issei know it was all real.

"_How did he even remember that? Wasn't he, well, dying? Poor kid, he thinks it was only a dream."_ Goten felt a huge surge of regret that he wasn't there to stop Yuuma like he should have. _"I swear Issei, I'll find the girl who killed you and take her down." _

He ran off soon after to tell his friends about his wild dream, leaving Goten and Rias alone.

Rias smirked. _"Blonde hair, huh?"_ Even though Issei didn't remember what happened, Rias sure did, and Goten in his Super Saiyan form definitely intrigued her. "So, would you like to come by the club later?" She asked the dark-haired Saiyan with a cute head tilt.

The Siayan gulped, stunned at her beauty for a second. He looked away from her to think of an excuse. "Nah. I…uhh…I have to catch up on homework that I didn't do…"

"Please? It'll be fun~!" Rias said as she approached Goten while batting her long, pretty eyelashes at him. Her dazzling sapphire-blue eyes shined in the sunlight as she patiently waited for his answer. When Goten hesitated, the redheaded girl leaned forward over the Saiyan's body, purposely allowing the half-Saiyan to get a better look at her curvy body.

_"Whoa..._" The half-Saiyan bashfully thought as his face heated up with a blush. He tried to keep eye contact with her, but he kept being drawn back to her ample chest which was only a few inches from touching his face! Goten's blush increased even further as Rias moved her womanly body even closer to him. Goten leaned backwards but found himself unable to go any further. He could even smell her sweet smelling perfume! His mind raced with sexy thoughts as he had never been that close to a girl as gorgeous as Rias in his entire life.

"Do you like what you see, Goten?" She playfully poked his chest.

"W-Well... I-I..." He sure as hell did!

Rias said with a smirk as she lifted her boobs up for a moment before letting them jiggle back into place. She purred seductively. "If you come with me today, you might be able to see more~!" She whispered.

_"M-More..?!" _

He could feel her hot breath on his face! Goten's entire body completely froze as Rias slowly inched herself closer to him. Any normal man would've gave in right away, but Goten had much more control than that.

"Think about it, 'kay~?"

Goten gulped again, and was about to verbally respond, but the first bell suddenly rang. This was his chance! He quickly excused himself ran off in the midst of the bell ringing, leaving the crimson-haired girl pouting in his direction.

Rias' pout soon turned into a smile though. She giggled to herself as she blissfully walked off to class, satisfied with her teasing.

* * *

Rias Gremory gracefully walked through the halls of Kuoh Academy as she headed towards her first class for the day. As she walked, Rias got multiple lusty looks from the guys and looks of admiration from the girls. However, Rias paid her peers no mind, as the pretty redhead was still smiling to herself from her encounter with Goten, hoping she'd find a way to change the Saiyan's mind. _"He's even cuter when he's shy..."_

"Hey there, stranger." A mature, feminine voice said as Rias walked by while still in deep thought.

Rias looked up to see a pretty girl with short dark hair, glasses and bright-purple eyes, who appeared to the same as Rias and Akeno. "Sona! Hi!"

"Hello again, Rias. Good to see you." The same girl said as she caught Rias' attention. The pretty girl was leaning against one of the pillars with her arms folded as she smiled at her friend and classmate. While she didn't have the incredible curves like Rias or Akeno did, she was still a very beautiful girl and was loved throughout the school as well.

Sona smiled. "How's the Saiyan?" Just like Rias, Sona Sitri was a pure-blooded, high-class devil who went to Kuoh Academy. While on Earth, Sona was the Student Council President of Kuoh. She had known about Goten's presence from the start as well, but kept the fact a secret, as she didn't want to raise any further alarms in Goten.

Rias giggled. "Goten is really special. I haven't actually seen him fight yet, but I just know his power is incredible. Which is why I want him to become a devil and join my peerage. With him on my side, I can finally show the entire Underworld that I'm more than just the heir to the Gremory throne, and people will finally start to see me as an individual."

"I see." Sona stared back at her old friend, slightly in awe at her friend's honest words. "Well I hope you know what you're doing. If you don't get him for your peerage, I might claim him for myself.

The redhead defiantly smirked back. "Not a chance. He's mine to claim."

Sona smiled. "You never change. Always so possessive."

* * *

Class went by fast for Goten. That could be because he doodled in his notebook during class instead of taking notes, but it was just getting hard to keep up! He tried to pay attention, but the material went over his head most of the time. Goten hoped his mother didn't find out that he was slacking off already. He shivered as he thought about just what Chi-Chi would do to him. Much more than screaming, that's for sure. "_I still don't know how she got me into this crazy school." _

He made his way to meet up with Trunks to eat lunch to tell his friend all about his close encounter with the alluring Rias Gremory. The roof has become the two half-Saiyan's new lunch hangout after all the episodes the two boys had to deal with. Both boys liked their new spot much better than the cafeteria, and it's quite peaceful since they didn't have to deal with all the attention.

"Yo bro." Goten said gesturing to his long-time friend as he flew up and sat beside Trunks.

Trunks took a bite out of his hoagie as he sent Goten a nod for a greeting. "So, how's things with that Rias chick? Did she lay off you about joining her devil team or whatever yet?" The lolder Saiyan asked once he finished chewing and swallowed.

Goten shook his head with an exasperated sigh while running his hands through his wild hair. "Nope. And you're not gonna believe what happened this morning right after you left…!"

Trunks stared back at his best friend with a raised eyebrow and skeptical expression. "Really? What the hell happened?"

"Well... Rias asked me to come by the club later. Some kinda initiation or somethin'? I dunno. Well when I said no, she started flirting with me super hard to persuade me to go!" Goten said to him as even he still couldn't believe what happened.

"What kind of flirting?" The doubt still obvious in his voice. Trunks knew full well how Rias had taken a liking to Goten, probably because of his Saiyan blood, but he was still a little doubtful since as a kid Goten would always embellish things quite a little bit.

"Like she practically put her boobs in my face and said if I came I could have a peek!" Goten yelled, flailing his arms.

At that, Trunks started hacking and coughing as he spit the soda that he was drinking everywhere. "What?! No way! You're bullshitting!"

"Dude, I swear on my lunch!" Trunks honestly had to believe him. The only times Goten would ever swear on his food is if he wasn't lying.

Trunks shook his head in complete disbelief. "Geez... She seems really desperate to you to join her..."

"I dunno what her deal is, but she smelled _really_ nice. So pretty too."

Trunks laughed. "What, do you like her or something?"

"What? No way."

"Liar."

"Shut up, man." Goten joked. "Anyway, she definitely means well. I sensed her intentions. It's not a trick or anything, as far as I can tell." Goten explained as he took a sip of his water bottle.

"But they're devils!" Trunks retorted.

"Yeah, but _we're _Saiyans. Our dads were supposed to be evil mass-murdering space pirates, right? But look at them now. They _save_ the planet." Goten replied.

Trunks took another chug of his cup of soda. "That's true." With that large chug, he finished the cup so he crunched it up and tossed it off the roof and it freely plummeted to the ground.

"I don't feel like going to chemistry next period..." Trunks whined.

"School sucks man." Goten said.

"I hear that. Let's skip class."

"Seriously?!" Goten exclaimed in surprise.

"Fuck yeah! Now that you're here with me, it'll be just like the old days of when we were kids. Do you remember all the pranks we pulled growing up?"

Goten smirked widely. "I'm in, let's go!" He missed pulling pranks with Trunks. They were childish and harmless most of the time, but the two still always had a blast. Besides, he needed to get his mind off of the smoking hot seductive devil for a little while anyway and have some fun.

The two boys hovered into the sky and shot off into the cold winter air, spiraling around each other as they raced towards West City for another one of their famous adventures like when they were small. Both Goten and Trunks transformed into Super Saiyans high above the skyscrapers as streaks of golden energy jetted across the bright blue sky. Laughter could be heard for miles throughout the countryside as they zipped and twirled through the air before landing smack in the middle of a bustling city for some much needed fun.

Goten just hoped he didn't end up on the news and his mother wouldn't find out that he skipped class…

* * *

A full week passed since Rias's little seducing of Goten. He definitely didn't hate what she did, quite the opposite actually. He couldn't get it out of his head! Since that day, Rias and Goten had encountered each other a few more times. It was surprisingly friendly. She would drop a few hints about joining, but was much less forceful about it than before. The redhead figured that if he wanted to join, he would come to her.

The young Saiyan was becoming less and less on edge with every encounter he had with Rias Gremory. Byeond being a knockout beauty, Rias was actually a really caring and sweet girl. Goten admired that. Though he still didn't want to join, he felt a little more comfortable being around her compared to just a week prior. One could say that they were friends. Not close friends, but friends nonetheless.

Later that night, Goten had left school much later than usual day. By the time he left, it was completely and the sun had gone down. The Saiyan was shooting through the skies at high speed when his senses locked onto multiple familiar power levels nearby. Upon further searching, he found there were six powers in a seemingly abandoned warehouse.

Five of these energy signals seemed friendly to Goten, but one seemed evil. "_Is that…Rias_?" Goten asked himself as he identified Rias' unique energy signal. "_What is she doing down there_?" Goten asked slowly descended to the warehouse where he felt the six energy signals coming from. He then realized that Rias whoever was with her were fighting someone, or something.

Goten heard voices coming from the building as he touched down on the grass in front of the abandoned warehouse. He thought about leaving Rias be, considering her battle power was much higher than her enemy's was, but then he shrugged and decided to walk in. "_I wonder who they're fightin'?_!"

"Hey!" The half-Saiyan said with a happy grin as he casually walked into the abandoned warehouse, startling the five devils there.

Rias turned around with a look of shock on her face. She'd never thought Goten would just drop it out nowhere! "Goten? What're you doing here?!"

The Saiyan shrugged with a bored expression. "No reason, really. I was flyin' home and I heard the commotion so I came to check it out."

It was then that Goten saw a giant monster standing in front of them! It had the upper body of a naked woman with a demonic face, and the lower body of a monster! It smelt awful too. He gagged at the awful smell of the monster that was roaring in front of them.

Issei recoiled in disgust. "It's the worst porno ever!"

Kiba chuckled at that. He did tell Issei that the stray devil would be no joke, but that all didn't matter when Issei saw her 'big boobies'.

"Oh, yess!" The monster roared with delight that Goten arrived. "More fresh meat!" It screamed and licked its lips like it was ready to eat.

"What the crap is that thing?!" Goten exclaimed in disgust, turning to Rias.

"A stray devil." Rias turned around stated that, while the others were still in shock of Goten's arrival.

Goten scratched the side of his head in confusion. "You mean like a stray dog?"

She giggled at his honest question. "No, silly. A stray devil is a devil who goes rogue and kills their master." The redhead said and faced the stray devil again with a menacing glare. "Now, listen to me, Viser! I am Rias Gremory, the next heir of the house of Gremory. You committed the ultimate crime of killing your master. You have two options: come with me and be punished for your crimes, or die."

The stray devil scoffed and gave Rias the middle finger. "Fuck off, you little slut. You're just jealous that your tits aren't as luscious as these!" She said while playing around with her larger than average boobs.

Goten's eyebrow twitched in anger at what the stray said.

"Fine then!" The Gremory princess growled and was about to obliterate the monster right on the spot, but stopped when she saw the half-Saiyan fearlessly walk forward into front her with a cocky smirk.

"W-what..? Goten? What're you...?" Rias started to say still a little flustered as she lost all of her bravado.

"Let me take a crack at it." Goten said cracking his knuckles. "What that _thing_ just said to you pissed me off..."

Rias blushed, blinking repeatedly. She could stand up for herself, but Goten's declaration was an unexpected, yet honestly cute gesture.

"Wait, Goten! You don't know what she's capable of!" Akeno said trying to stop him. "This thing can eat you alive in one bite!"

"I don't think you know what I'm capable of!" Goten said honestly with cockiness evident in voice. And it was the truth too.

Rias smirked. "Go ahead. I'd like to see your power for myself."

"Sounds good to me..." The Saiyan approached the stray devil alone.

The stray devil scoffed once again. "Ohh! You think you can take me? Come on, boy! I'll eat you first!" It said screaming at Goten as its bottom mouth started to drool and roared in hunger. "Now die!" It shot multiple beams from it's breasts directly at Goten standing nonchalantly in front of him.

Goten simply jumped upward to dodge, grinning like a kid. "Missed me!" He cried happily as the spot he was just at melted away from the acid.

Issei's jaw dropped at seeing his new friend hovering in the air. "H-How is that possible?! G-Goten is... floating!"

Kiba gasped. "Amazing..."

The monster growled and tried to slash Goten with it's razor sharp claws. The devils were all speechless as Goten dodged each and every slash with the slightest of ease.

Rias smirked. The gorgeous redhead folded her arms under chest as she watched Goten. _"I wouldn't suspect anything less from him... Though I'm still curious why he dropped in so out of nowhere._

"Come on; this isn't very fun! You hafta try harder!" Goten called. He pulled back his hand back. A small yellow orb of energy appeared in Goten's hand and completely illuminated the dark room of the abandoned warehouse.

Everyone then saw, to their utmost disgust, that there were multiple half-eaten corpses of innocent people. The worst part is, Goten could tell they put a fight before this thing ate them. He growled to himself as he doubled the size and power of the ball, deciding not to just test the devil but destroy it for killing all those innocent people. The stray devil recoiled from the intense light and screamed in agony.

"Eat this!" Goten smirked, and then fired the blast which fully engulfed the stray devil. To him, it was just a basic Ki blast, but to Rias and her peerage it was a big deal.

"No...NOO!" It screamed in pain as its body was completely evaporated by the yellow blast causing a small explosion. Goten's blast kept going after it destroyed the stray devil, so he quickly diverted the beam upwards to avoid any further damage. The beam easily ripped through the roof of the barely standing complex and flew straight up into space where it eventually died out.

"W-what the heck was that? Was that some sort of magical power?" Koneko, a smaller white-haired girl, said surprised.

"No way. That was completely different than anything I've ever seen before." Rias said in shock at seeing Goten's Ki in person. One thing was for sure. It wasn't a trick. She was much smarter than that. Still though, witnessing the normally shy and reserved Goten display his energy so confidently was shocking to the older girl.

"Goten has light powers?!" Issei said in shock. So his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. He couldn't believe it! "_Wait, that energy... He's flying... Does that mean last night was real_ _What the hell is going on_?" The Pawn thought. Since Rias had filled him in on what happened with Raynare, everything was just super confusing. Things have been getting weirder and weirder for the newly-reincarnated devil ever since Son Goten started attending Kuoh Academy.

The group of five devils gawked up at Goten as he descended to the ground, half-smiling. "Oops... Looks like I overdid it... I didn't think the thing was that weak..."

The five teenaged devils who witnessed the annihilation of the stray devil were completely blown away at what they saw. The devils just stared at Goten with their eyes bulging out of their heads and their jaws hanging open.

"So, what now?" The Saiyan asked, breaking the five out of their shocks.

Issei had stars in his eyes like Goten was some sort of celebrity. "Dude! T-That was SO COOL! How the hell did you do that?" He said leaping out of the rubble and running up to his friends and shaking him. "Teach me! Please! That was the coolest shit I've ever seen in my life!"

An embarrassed blush spread across the young Saiyan's face as he started chuckling bashfully. "It's really complicated..."

"Just teach me! Please!"

Akeno put her hands on her hips. "Ya know I'm actually curious about that strange energy too."

"Care for a little explanation?" The redhead asked.

Goten sighed. "I'll explain it to you some other time. It's kinda hard to explain."

"Alright, whatever. Just glad to know you're on our side." Rias said, cracking a smile.

Once everyone was out, Rias went up to the half-Saiyan and smiled. "Thanks for the help, Goten. But you didn't have to help us. I could've taken it though, you know. My magic is nothing to be laughed at." She said with a confident grin, subtly boasting to Goten about her amazing magical powers.

"It's no big deal. I know you could've easily erased that thing. Like I said, what that thing said to you just really got under my skin." Rias let out an inaudible gasp as her heart fluttered when he said that. She didn't know why, but the longer she was around Goten, the more her selfish motives for wanting the Saiyan to be a part of her peerage were slowly vanishing.

"By the way Goten, I thought you were avoiding me... I haven't seen you in school at all lately..."

He instantly blushed, turning his head away from the redhead. "I-I wasn't avoiding you! I-I just..."

Rias and Akeno giggled at his flushed face. As Goten scanned to the five people including Rias standing in front of him. "So this is your team, huh? Cool! What can they do? Are there special positions? I remember you used chess pieces for Issei."

"That's correct, Goten." A proud smile spread across her pretty face as Rias affirmed the Saiyan's question. Then, Rias cleared her throat and started to speak. "First, I am the King. The King is the most powerful piece. High-class devils who receive their Evil Pieces can also turn other people into devils using the piece system."

Goten stayed silent as he intently listened to Rias' explanation.

"Next, is my Queen. You've met Akeno, right?" Rias said gesturing to the gorgeous girl with dark black hair standing behind her. She smiled sweetly and waved to the half-Saiyan. He couldn't help but notice that Akeno was just as buxom and beautiful as her master Rias was. Goten could feel an intense power coming from her too. "Her specialty is lighting based magic, and is overall second in command of my peerage."

"Nice to see you again." Akeno sweetly said to the half-Saiyan. Just like Rias, Akeno found Goten absolutely adorable, and his shyness only made him seem even more adorable to both girls.. Goten nodded with a smile of his own in return. He was pretty impressed that Akeno had the power of lighting, and secretly wished he didn't destroy the stray when he did so he would've been able to see her in action.

"Kiba is my Knight." Rias spoke up again as she continued her explanation. She gestured to a blond haired boy with bright blue eyes. "This is Kiba Yuuto. Kiba is my one and only Knight. Knight pieces are extremely gifted in speed and agility. Most of all, Kiba is a master swordsman and can form demonic swords at will."

Goten smiled brightly at the blond boy in front of him. "Hey I think I've seen you in school before!" Like Trunks, and to a lesser degree Goten, Kiba was very popular with the girls at Kuoh Academy. But Goten could easily tell that Kiba was a good guy with a kind heart.

"It's great to meet you, Son Goten." Kiba said. "President Rias hasn't stopped talking about you ever since you came to Kuoh!"

Rias blushed for a moment, but quickly collected herself and spoke again. "To my left, is Koneko Toujo, my Rook. As a Rook, Koneko is extremely gifted in combat and her strength is exceptional, especially for someone of her size. She gestured to a white-haired girl with golden-yellow eyes who was one year younger than Goten and Issei. The Saiyan was honestly impressed from what he sensed of Koneko's energy, but it was still substantially smaller than Rias' and even Akeno's battle power.

"Last but not least, my pawn, Issei. I know that you two have already become quite acquainted with another." Issei and Goten shot one another friendly smirk and a quick fist-bump. "As the pawn, Issei, you have the power to promote to any of the other pieces to gain their attributes, with the King's permission of course."

"Wow cool!" Issei said, getting excited. "I didn't even know that I could do that!" He got a slight confidence boost from hearing that, as up until now he thought he had nothing special about him. Although, Rias had told him on more than one occasion that he has a incredible secret power hidden within him, something that only a few people have. She called it a 'Sacred Gear,' but Issei had absolutely no idea what the hell that was or how to awaken it.

"So Goten, have you made a decision? We'd really love to have you." Rias pried as she playfully smiled at the half-Saiyan again. When she asked this time, she honestly just wanted to get to know Goten more. Rias felt that Goten was really sweet, extremely cute, incredibly strong, and most of all, she loved that he was one of the few guys who didn't put her on a pedestal because of her heritage and position as a high-class devil.

"Not yet."

"Is there anything else I can do to persuade you?"

The half-Saiyan breathed out a sigh. "Can I honestly just join the club or something? Do I really_ have_ to become a devil?" Goten asked curiously.

"W-What...?" Rias said, that possibility not even entering her mind.

"No offense, but I'm much stronger than all of you combined. I could effortlessly defeat all of you in a single blow if I wanted to. So the magic spell or whatever wouldn't even work on me. I'm pretty sure you can only turn people who are weaker than you into devils..."

Rias' pride took quite a hit from Goten's honest words, though she knew it was true deep down. Even so, it was obvious he didn't mean it maliciously going by his cute naive face. The redhead even admired Goten more for saying that to her.

Goten put his hands behind his head. "I'd love to be on your team as like an extra or somethin' though. I need some excitement." He smirked as his mind raced with the possibility of fighting someone strong after all these years. "So what do ya say?"

The redhead knew she had a long way to go to become #1 of the Rating Game, with or without Goten. As Rias thought about Goten's compromise, the more it made sense. She sighed, finally giving in. If she truly wanted Son Goten, she had to meet him half way. "Alright. I'll ask my brother later, and see what he'll be able to do for me. Though I cannot guarantee anything."

"Alright, cool!"

She strolled up to him, getting up close to his handsome face.

_"S-She's so pretty..."_

"Oh, and by the way, we really didn't need your help today." Rias chirped, and then gave Goten playful little kiss on the cheek. "But thanks~!"

Speechless, Goten stared at the older girl while blushing. "_D-Did that just happen?" _Goten just blinked a few times touched where Rias had kissed him. Goten's shy embarrassment only made him seem even cuter. Rias giggled at the flustered Saiyan, winking at him before going to back to join the others like nothing happened.

Issei fumed with jealousy. "_Why can't that be me!?"_

Akeno giggled girlishly. She had caught on already. _"No way! Rias is totally into him!_"

Unknown to her Queen's thouhts, Rias formed a magic circle beneath Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and herself. "You coming, Issei?"

Issei hastily nodded and went to join the others. "Y-Yeah, see ya later Goten!"

"How 'bout you, Goten~?" Rias happily purred, smiling back at him.

Still blushing from the innocent cheek kiss, Goten smiled bashfully. "I-I'll catch up with you guys later. I-I'm just gonna head home myself."

"Byyyye, Goten!" Rias teasingly called to the Saiyan as she watched him hover up into the night sky.

Goten bashfully waved back as he slowly made his way home, for real this time. Though as he left, he could still hear the girl's laughter.

"Aww, Rias, I think you embarrassed him... That's so cute..."

"Isn't it~? He's so adorable..." The redhead cooed.

* * *

Another week or so passed since Goten destroyed the stray devil. He still didn't _officially_ join Rias' team, but she would let the Saiyan hang out there whenever he wanted. The more she got to see Goten, the better. Over the course of his multiple visits, Goten had become closer with Issei, as well becoming friends with Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and especially Rias.

He actually really enjoyed being around Rias now that he got to know her, which was a big difference from just a week prior. He had grown really fond of the redhead. On top of that, Rias had been starting to become very affectionate with Goten as his visits increased. Whenever he would stop by the Occult Research Clubroom, Rias would playfully flirt with Goten to make him shy, which Rias got a good laugh out of each and every time. She would tightly hug him, and always go over to Goten and sit directly on his lap! The feeling of the curvy, womanly girl's soft thighs and firm butt resting on his muscular legs made Goten's mind go crazy!

One day, the half-Saiyan was alone in the clubroom when Rias came into the clubroom looking completely elated. "Hiii, Goten~!"

"H-Hey!" Goten was lounging on the chair, staring into space, when she squealed in delight and leapt into Goten's arms and brought him into a hug.

He reciprocated the hug and pulled Rias closer to him, causing the redhead to blush a bit. Rias purposely pushed her large, soft and perky boobs tightly against his body. Goten intensely blushed at the action, and the incredible feeling against his chest as he stuttered to ask Rias what the reason for her good mood was. "What's got you so happy?"

"I have great news!" Rias said as she too fought off a light blush and stood up from their embrace. "I talked to my brother, and he said that he'll bend the rules to allow you to be a full part of Team Gremory without actually becoming a devil!" Rias said with a huge smile. It was easy to tell how excited she was. "So now, I can officially say, welcome to the team!"

"Awesome!" He said happily. "But I have one question for ya…" Goten began, "how do you even know about my Dad or the stuff he did in the first place? The Cell Games happened before we were both born!"

She laughed lightly and smiled back at the Saiyan teen. "Your father, in addition to saving Earth multiple times, has been helping out in Hell when the guys down there act up. There was a guy down there named Cell so I did some research and found the old Cell Games videos. Then I started making the connections when I heard you enrolled here."

"Ohh ok, that makes a lot of sense." Goten said rubbing the back of head. "I was just wondering…"

"Is that a problem~?" Rias asked in a teasing tone as she got up from Goten's lap to sit on her desk.

"N-No! Not at all!"

Rias giggled. _"How can one boy be that strong, yet at the same time, so very gentle..." _Her thoughts drifted to the hug, and she blushed while thinking about how warm the simple embrace was.

A little later, the other devils filed in for the daily club activities. Issei explained to Goten and the group how he met a girl named Asia Argento on the way to school that morning. Asia, a young nun, had just been assigned to a church in East City, that happened to be located near Kuoh Academy.

"What's she like?"

"She was a nun and this power to heal people!"

"How'd she do that?" Goten replied curiously, wanting to know more. This new power of Asia's genuinely intrigued Goten. Her power sounded really similar to Dende's healing power, and he wanted to see it first hand. Unique techniques always got Goten's attention, ever since he was a small child.

The brown-haired boy shrugged. "I don't know, man. All I know is when she healed this one little kid, these ring things appeared on her fingers. But they disappeared after she was done. And then…" Issei gestured to his hand. "My left hand got all tingly all of a sudden when she wanted me to come up to the church with her."

Rias, who was reading a book at the time, suddenly closed it shut and cut in at the last sentence that he just said. "Issei, listen to me. Don't go near that girl again. She's dangerous." She said sternly.

"Really, how?!" Issei said in a shock.

_"The girl sounds like she can barely hurt a fly even if she tried. How is she dangerous?"_ Goten gave Rias a curious look. "What's the deal, Rias? She seems really nice!"

"On top of being from the Church, there could be exorcists with her who could have holy swords. Holy Swords and light are like poison to devils. One good shot, and even the most powerful devil is as good as dead." Issei turned white and gulped as Rias continued. "I know I may sound harsh, but I just don't want you to get hurt.

Then, Goten's stomach growled loudly out of nowhere. Goten sweat-dropped as he rubbed the back of his head while slightly embarrassed. "Hey, uh, Rias, what time is it?" Goten asked. He left his phone at home so he didn't have the time himself.

The crimson-haired girl checked her cellphone. "It's 6:45 right now, why?" She answered simply.

Goten's face turned blue. "OH NO! I'm gonna miss dinner! Mom's gonna kill me if I'm late! I-I gotta go, bye!" He said as he darted out the door, and rocketed into the sky as fast as he possibly could, even turning Super Saiyan for an extra speed boost. His stomach growled again and could be heard echoing throughout the dark skies as he zoomed back to the mountains at top speed.

"I-is food the only thing on his mind?" Kiba asked.

"I think so..." Issei replied, sweat-dropping.

"...At least he's not a pervert." Koneko glared at Issei who started sulking.

Rias shook her head with a smile. Akeno giggled, finding Goten's love for food quite adorable.

In the midst of his flight, Goten decided that he would spar with his father for the first time in a while once he had finished dinner. He finally wanted to get back into training, and better sooner rather than later if he was ever going to ascend to the next level. He knew he had a long way to go, but it could be done.

* * *

_A/N: Well, Goten does not and will not become a devil. It's impossible for him to because he's thousands of times stronger than Rias. And the #1 rule for turning someone into a devil is, the master must be stronger than the person they're trying to reincarnate. It wont work on Goten. So yeah, he's not gonna be a devil. Thought I'd get that outta the way. Don't want people to complain for no reason lol._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please review the chapter if you haven't already!_


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4: Back in the Game~

Not too long after taking off from his encounter with Rias and her peerage, Goten touched down on the grass in front of his small house. "I'm home!" The Saiyan said brightly while coming through his front door. He dropped his bag and sat down at the dinner table with his father.

Chi-Chi smiled and hugged her younger son. "Welcome home, honey! How was school?"

"It was fine." Goten smiled at his parents, laughing sheepishly to himself when he recalled that Rias was worried about him. Then a stomach growl broke his thoughts. "Did I miss dinner?! I'm starving!" The teenaged half-Saiyan said while rubbing his empty stomach.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes lightheartedly with a smile. "_Just like his father." _

"Nope, just in time!" Goku said cheerfully as Chi-Chi placed plates filled with food on the table set for a delicious feast set for three.

After the dinner table was finished being set, the raven-haired mother sat down and smiled at the two men in her life. "Dig in, you two!"

Goku and Goten did just that. Both Saiyans practically inhaled bite after bite, clearing full plates on their own in a matter of minutes.

Goten momentarily came up for air from his large meal to ask his father a question. "Hey Dad, after dinner would you want to spar for a bit?" He said in between gulps of food.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Goku said cheerfully, as he started to eat faster so he could get to the sparring. Goku was through the roof! His son was finally wanted to train again. With some dedication, Goku thought, Goten could probably surpass him someday!

"Great. This'll be fun!" Goten replied as he inhaled one last plate of food, leaving a stack three feet high of empty bowls and plates. Goten started to stretch, and was about to go find his gi when his phone started ringing from his pocket.

Goku face-faulted at that while Chi-Chi grinned as she finished her own dinner, a much smaller portion than what the boys had. Goten may be a Saiyan, but he's first and foremost a teenager, she thought to herself.

"Aaaaagh! Come on!" Goten groaned. He pulled it out and saw an unknown name on the small screen. "_Who could that be...?_"The Saiyan sighed and put the phone to his ear. _"_H-hello?" He answered cautiously.

"Hey Goten!" She chirped from the other side of the line.

"R-Rias? How'd you get this number?"

"Issei gave it to me!" The redhead happily said.

"O-Oh, okay. So what's up? Goten replied, leaning against the door curiously while his parents intently watched him. Goku and Chi-Chi eyed each other as sly grins appeared on their faces.

Rias twirled a strand of her long, crimson-red hair, smiling as she sat in the clubroom with Akeno. "Are you busy right now?" She said, sounding bored. Her gaze glanced to Akeno for a brief moment who was quietly listening with a smile of her own.

"Is_ she gonna ask me out? I always thought guys are the ones who ask the girls out!" _He looked over to his father, who beyond his anxiousness to go and have a fun fight, finally realized why he was coming home later all the time. He'd been spending time with Rias!

"Y-yeah, I am busy. I was about to go train with my father. Sorry." Goten sighed sadly, feeling bad for turning the girl down.

"Can I come watch you? I'd love to meet him! Oh, and can Akeno come too? Pleeaase?" Rias pleaded. Goten noticed that Rias sounded different than her royal-like aura she gives off at school. She sounded like a normal teenaged girl! And Goten had to admit she sounded adorable that way.

"Yeah I need to ask my Dad first though. Uhh, hold on a second." Goten moved the phone away from his face to ask his father. "…Yo, Dad! Do you mind if we have a few spectators for our sparring session?! Two of my friends want to watch our fight. They want to meet you!"

Goku chuckled. "Yeah sure, just tell them to be careful! You know how I get when I fight!" Goku said getting even more excited. Goten swore that his father was like a five year old at times.

Goten picked up his phone again. "Yup! Come over whenever. Dad just says to be careful. Our fights get kind of…_destructive_." The half-Saiyan said grinning.

"Okay, great! We'll be right over after we get changed!" The crimson-haired girl said joyfully.

Goten smiled at Rias' eagerness to see him, but he didn't really know why though. "Wait, um, do you need me to pick you two up? I could be there in like ten minutes."

On the other end, Rias giggled at Goten's generosity. "No thanks. We're gonna teleport there. I'll see you soon! Bye~!" Rias said before quickly hanging up, leaving Goten gawking for a few seconds at her forwardness.

"And just who was that, young man?" Chi-Chi with fake anger in her voice She really knew full well Goten was talking to a girl, and she was more amused than upset. Chi-Chi was only originally angry when she heard Goten apparently had a girlfriend because she was still upset about losing her 'little boy.' In reality, Chi-Chi hoped Goten would meet a nice pretty girl. She wanted more grandchildren and she certainly wasn't getting any younger!

"Uhhh...No one." Goten said as he tried to run off to avoid his mother and to get his gi that was somewhere in his room.

Chi-Chi crossed her arms and smiled at her younger son. "Don't play dumb with me, mister. Who is she?"

Goten sighed. "She's this girl from school. Her name's Rias Gremory. I've been hanging with her and some other friends lately after school these past few days."

"Ooooh~!" Chi-Chi asked eagerly with stars appearing in her eyes. "What's she like? I want to know all about her!"

"Well let's see... She's like two years older than me, and really popular too... A-Also she's got long flowing crimson-red hair; darker than any other red hair I've ever seen..." Goten said, blushing a bit.

"An older woman~?" Chi-Chi gushed. "She could teach you things, you know!"

Goten left his giddy parents to go find his fighting gi hidden somewhere in his room. As the Saiyan searched he didn't even know if he would find it considering he hadn't worn it in a long time due to a lack of training. Eventually the half-Saiyan found a box deep within his closet, containing his gi complete with an undershirt, wristbands, and boot. He quickly got changed and was relieved to find that it still fit him, albeit barely. He was still growing and was going to need a new gi soon.

The Saiyan came back into the living, smiling. This was something he actually_ liked_ wearing, unlike his tight and uncomfortable school uniform.

"Now that's my boy! Lookin' just like his ol' dad!" Goku grinned proudly.

"Look at you boys! You're like twins!" Chi-Chi was taken back for a second. In his gi, Goten looked just like Goku did when they got engaged at the 23rd World Tournament all those years ago.

Goten grinned sheepishly as he plopped on the couch to wait for the girls. Chi-Chi happily hummed as she did some last minute tidying up in preparation for the arrival of her son's new 'girlfriend.'

A bright flash of red light appeared out front of the small mountain home a little while later. Then a soft knock was heard. "Coming!" The young half-Saiyan hopped up off the couch ran out to greet the girls with his parents close behind. They wanted to meet Rias too!

Goten opened the door, and was about to speak but ended up speechless at what he saw. His jaw hung open and his cheeks heated up in a harsh blush. Though Rias and Akeno were honestly in a flustered state of their own.

The two beauties were wearing short sleeveless tank-tops that showed a little bit of cleavage from their perky bosoms, and tight jeans that perfectly showed off every inch of their curvy waists and plump rear-ends. Even their hair was slightly done up!

H-Hi, girls..." What he saw was completely unbelievable. His original impression of Rias being the hottest girl he had ever seen certainly reigned true, and Akeno was equally as sexy too. And here they were, standing in his doorway.

"Hi, Goten..!" Rias said sweetly, but then silently gasped when she saw Goten in gi. He had always worn long sleeve shirts, but it was easy to tell Goten was very muscular. But still, she had no idea he looked that good! The instant mutual attraction was obvious. "_H-He's got a body like it was chiseled out of marble!_" The redhead began to grow hot the longer she stared at him.

Akeno had a blush of her own as she touched her cheek. "Oh my~! Goten, I never knew you were that muscular..." Akeno said with a smile.

Goten grinned bashfully, not taking his eyes off the two bombshells standing in front of him. In his flustered state he completely forgot to invite them in. "S-Sorry. C-Come on in! We're just about to leave." He said once he composed himself somewhat, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Chi-Chi poked her head out behind her son's broad shoulder. "Well Goten, introduce us!"

"Hello, Ms. Son." Akeno and Rias said together.

"I'm Chi-Chi, Goten's mother. Nice to meet you girls." Chi-Chi said with a smile, though she was slightly envious about how two teenagers could have boobs that big.

Rias bowed politely. "I'm Rias Gremory."

"I'm Akeno. It's wonderful to finally meet you, Ms. Chi-Chi." Akeno bowed with a smile of her own.

Chi-Chi's face lit up and her eyes started to shine. "Oooh! Pretty and polite, too!" She said ecstatically.

It was now Rias' turn to get excited. "Mister Goku! Hello! It's so nice to meet you! Your reputation of an incredible fighter reaches even the Underworld! Your fights are absolutely amazing!" If Rias was being honest, she was a bit of a fan girl.

"It's no big deal." Goku replied sheepishly.

Chi-Chi butted in again with her a proud grin. "That's right! Someone else finally knows how great my Goku is!"

Grinning sheepishly at his wife's comment, Goku scratched the side of his head just how exactly she knew of him and the Saiyans. "Um, just one question. When I was in Other World, I remember hearing about some strong guy with crimson-red hair. I think he was a king or something. Are you related to him? Did he tell you?"

Rias gasped. "You know my brother?"

Goku shook his head. "No, only heard of him. Who's your brother? Is he really as strong as they say?!"

Both of the young female devils smiled. "Indeed he is, Mr. Goku. My brother is called Sirzechs Lucifer is one of the Four Great Satans! He is the most powerful devil in all of the Underworld. Of course someone of your immense strength level wouldn't go unnoticed by him."

Goku stared at Rias completely baffled. "Your brother is one of those Satan guys!? And the strongest of them!? Wow! I heard stories from King Kai but I thought they were just stories! Amazing!"

"So, you ready?" Goten asked his father which broke Rias out of her thoughts.

"Yup! Let's go!" He said and then turned to Akeno, "do you mind coming with me? I don't know if Goten could carry the both of you."

Both devil girls did have wings, but they couldn't fly as fast nor as efficently as Goku or Goten could, so they decided to fly with them instead.

Akeno smiled. "No, not at all." She would have rather went with Goten, but it didn't matter that much. Goku carefully picked up Akeno and hovered into the air, waiting for his son. "See ya there, Goten!"

"Guess that means you're with me, Rias." Goten said with a calm smile, holding his hand out for Rias to grab. She hesitated. Noticing her apprehension, the half-Saiyan smiled. "You'll be fine Rias. I wont let anything happen to you, I promise." He said soothingly.

Rias' heart fluttered at that, for a reason she didn't really know. He then scooped her up bridal style and flew off after his father. Rias held onto Goten's neck as he shot ahead to catch up, while she screamed like on a roller coaster. When Goten held her, Rias could feel the immense warmth coming from Goten's body, and soon relaxed. The older girl smiled, and snuggled up to Goten's muscular frame.

* * *

Soon, Goten caught up to is father, and not too long after the small group arrived high above wide open grassland. It was the place Gohan and Goten went to train sometimes when Goten was still little. At the time, Gohan had said Goku took him to train there when he was little too.

As the Saiyans silently hovered over the grassy field, the two girls were awe of the bright sun slowly descending over the horizon of Mt. Paozu. The yellow-orange sun illuminated the mountains in a magnificent orange and red glow.

"The sunset is beautiful." Rias said to Goten as she marveled in the scenery. "You get to see this every day?"

"Yeah pretty much. it's really great. I usually get up to watch the sunrise on the weekends. It doesn't get old." Goten said as he still gently held on to Rias. During their flight, Rias wrapped her long soft legs around Goten's waist for extra support, causing the Saiyan's mind to go blank for a second due to the amazing feeling that was going throughout his entire body.

Goku quickly flew down and softly landed on the grass, carefully putting Akeno down on her own two feet. Goten landed a few yards away from his father. After carefully letting Rias down, she went over to join her friend not too far from the two Saiyan men.

"Listen, you two. I need you to watch from over there. We don't want you to get caught in anything." Goten gestured to a big rock some yards away. It was a little far from the action, but the girls had a front row view of the fight. The half-Saiyan couldn't help but glance at the two beauties as they sat on the rock and crossed their womanly legs. A blush came to his face once again due to how pretty they looked. The girls cutely waved back in reply, laughing with each other over his goofy face.

"Ready?" Goku took his stance immediately, breaking his son out of his trance.

"H-Huh?" Goten turned back to his father. "Oh yeah! O-Of course. I'm been ready since I got home!" He said confidently as he got into a fighting stance of his own, while trying to keep his eyes off the very obvious distraction.

A soft gust of wind blew through the arena, silently blowing the two Saiyan's crazy black hair in the wind.

The instant the gust stopped, the full-blooded Saiyan smirked. "Go!"

Upon hearing that, Goten instantly flew forward at a fast speed, appearing as a blur to the to devils. He swung a powerful kick directly at his father's face. Goku smirked as he caught his younger son's kick, and readied a punch of his own. "Not so fast!" With his other leg, Goten swung and hit his father right in the face. The full-blooded Saiyan lost his grip on his son, and staggered back in slight pain.

"OWW! Good one!" Goku said rubbing his throbbing cheek. "That actually hurt! But I'm not even getting started yet!" He put two fingers to his forehead, signifying the Instant Transmission technique and disappeared.

From the sidelines, Rias and Akeno audibly gasped.

"What happened?!"

"He's gone!"

Goten looked all around the grassland for his father but couldn't find him anywhere. He growled and put up his guard.

Then, Goku phased back into existence behind his son. The girls gasped again. Goten's eyes widened when he sensed his father's presence suddenly reappear. Goku "Back here, son!" Goku said, tapping his younger son on the shoulder. Goten turned around to block, but was met with a powerful fist directly on the side of his face. He stumbled back a few inches, but regained his balance and flew straight upward.

Goku smirked, following his son up into the air. The Saiyan father went for a kick, but was only met with an illusion. "An afterimage, eh? I'm imp-" Gok was cut off by Goten slamming his folded hands into his father's head. Goku was sent careening down towards the ground, but he caught himself and safely landed on his own two feet.

Earth's hero winced, rubbing his head where Goten hit him. _"For not training in so many years, Goten is still so strong! I cant even imagine how strong he'd be if he restarted his training!"_

Goten continued his assault, flying down towards his father and firing multiple basic energy waves at Goku. The older Saiyan deflected the blasts away from himself, sending the blasts far away from the fight to explode in the distance. Goten charged a bigger blast in his left hand, firing it directly at his father. Goku stayed absolutely still, waiting for Goten's blast. The blast hit exactly where Goku was casually standing, causing a huge explosion in the arena. Rias and Akeno shut their eyes due to the intense amount of debris and dust that covered the half-Saiyan hovered high above where the blast hit, waiting for his father to strike back.

As the dust started to clear and the girls vision started to return, both Rias and Akeno gawked at Goten's incredible display of strength and skill. He was definitely rusty, but from what they saw the girls had no idea. Rias knew that Goten was a skilled fighter from the moment she laid eyes on him, but she never knew he was _this_ good! Little did the girls know, is that this was only sparring. The crimson-haired girl couldn't even fathom how Goten would be in actual fight.

When the dark cloud of smoke finished dissolving into the cool evening mountain air, there was nothing there but a crater! Goku was gone! "What? No way!" Then, the young half-Saiyan sensed his father's energy signal spike behind him.

Goku was hovering high above Goten, with his open-palmed hands outstretched over his face. Goten started to sweat as he immediately shut his eyes. "Yo! Rias, Akeno! Shut your eyes _now_!" The girls looked with a curious expression for a second, but listened to Goten's instructions.

**"**SOLAR FLARE!" Goku called out as a intensely blinding, bright white light exploded covering everything in sight. Goten growled as although his eyes were closed, he could still feel the intense light affecting him.

After the attack ended, the light was too way strong for Goten to see. But he could still feel energy signal. The half-Saiyan smirked when he felt his father's energy approach him."You forget, Dad! I can sense where you are!" Goten started wildly swinging powerful punches and kicks, but he didn't land a single hit on his father. The full-blooded Saiyan was teleporting circles around his son as Goten desperately tried to land a blow, but with no luck.

It was this point when the girls vision started to come back, albeit only a bit, so they could see Goten wildly swinging in hopes to hit his father.

Goku smirked as disappeared into thin air, reappearing right behind his youngest son. "You've been getting sloppy from not training, son!" The Saiyan father said, right before kneeing Goten right in the back. The young Saiyan was flown forward in pain as he grunted from the impact of the hard hit. Goku pursued Goten, grabbing his son by the legs and throwing him into the air. Goku flew straight up, stopping above Goten. With a powerful kick, he smashed his younger son back down to the ground in a small explosion. A large crater appeared from the impact where Goten landed, causing the land around them to crack and some small trees be blown away from the force.

"Goten...!" Rias exclaimed, her cute voice filled with concern and worry. Akeno gasped audibly when Goten hit the ground, covering her mouth with her hands. Seconds went by and there was no movement in the crater. Fearing the worst, Rias was about to run over when she saw an orange blur moving in the dirt and dust of the crater.

"Tch Darn it…" Goten wiped the blood coming from his lip as he stood up. "_Dad's on a whole another level. He's not even a Super Saiyan yet and he's running circles around me!" _He took a deep breath, clenched his fists and smirked confidently. "Ready for round two, Dad? I'm going all out now!"

"Hmph. I didn't think it was going to be that kind of fight." Goku smirked as well. "Fine. Let's both take it up a notch!" The full blooded Saiyan gritted his teeth and started to power up.

From the sidelines, Akeno and Rias were in awe at the raw power of the two Saiyans. "They were just warming up before?!" Rias said in complete shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"If that was just a warm up, I cant even imagine what it's like when they're fighting serious." Akeno said back to her friend, not keeping her eyes off the battle.

"ERAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both Saiyans screamed as they began to power up. The earth started to shake as debris picked up and floated into the air. Gold auras surrounded both Goku and Goten as their crazy black hair stood straight upward. Their dark black eyes turned into a bright emerald green color, while their hair flashed into a golden-yellow. A flash of two golden auras showed both Goku and Goten in their Super Saiyan forms, waiting for the other to make a move.

"What just happened?!" Akeno exclaimed in shock. "Goten's hair is gold!"

"They transformed into a Super Saiyan!" Rias said, admittedly blushing, getting a slight tingly feeling in her chest as she watched him. Goten was doing punches and kicks in the air while transformed. The redhead knew what had happened from her research on Goku and the Cell Games, but had never seen it in person before now.

"_He looks like some sort of golden angel..._!" Akeno thought, also blushing. She had never seen the legendary transformation of the Saiyan race before, and it was certainly a sight to behold.

"I'm impressed, Goten. You've still got it!" Goku exclaimed, folding his arms. He too was transformed.

"Enough chit-chat, Dad! Fight me!" Goten said getting back into a stance.

"If you insist."

The two golden-haired super warriors charged each other at a high speed. A powerful yet invisible tremor shook the area as their fists collided. The father and son duo crashed blow for blow as they rose higher in the air. Eventually they both disappeared into nothing! The Saiyans were completely invisible to the girl's untrained eye. But, the two warriors were just moving way too fast for Rias and Akeno to see. The only thing the beauties could see or hear were the powerful blows from their attacks and the shock waves that exploded throughout the night-fallen sky.

"Amazing...They're really incredible!"Akeno said in shock as _attempted _to follow Goten and his father's fight.

The crimson-haired female devil was equally in shock and awe at what she was seeing. "_Goten, you never cease to amaze me.._."

The intense high speed fighting continued for minutes as the blows increased in force. Suddenly, another tremor shook the battlefield, startling the girls as Goku got a clean hit on his son's face, sending Goten flying downward like meteor. The girls gasped as they watched the young Saiyan slam into a rock formation not too far from where they were fighting.

"Oh no!" Rias screamed in concern as that was the second time she saw Goten go down like that. A few seconds went by and Goten didn't get up! She began to get worried. "Goten!" She called again. "_I thought t__hey were just sparring! Why are they fighting like this!?"_

"Are you okay?!" Akeno called out to him. No answer. The girls looked at each other with fear spread across their faces.

Goten emerged from the rubble with only a few scratches. He wiped the dirt off his outfit, smiling to the two older beauties with a thumbs up. "I'm fine." He said proudly. Rias and Akeno sighed with relief, their fast beating hearts finally calming down. Goten smirked and looked back at his dad, who was just standing there with his arms folded, waiting for his next move.

"Alright Dad! You're going down!" He cupped his hands together. "KAAAAA...MEEEE..." Blue energy formed in Goten's hands as his energy started to rise dramatically. A proud expression appeared on Goku's face at seeing his younger son unleash an impressively strong Kamehameha.

"What's he doing now!?" Akeno asked her master and best friend.

"You're asking me? I don't know!" Rias said back. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Goten's technique. For every second she watched Goten fight, she became more and more impressed with his skills.

"HAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEE..." Goten said as the blue light from his Ki grew brighter and larger.

Goku stood absolutely still. "Fire away, son! Whenever you're ready!"

The half-Saiyan growled and poured more energy into his attack. "If you say so! HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goten unleashed his most powerful technique, the Kamehameha, at his father. Goku stood there until the beam was almost on top of him, and at the last second he held out both hands to catch the blue wave with his hands. Goten knew his father was holding back a lot. Goku wasn't even Super Saiyan 2 and yet he was completely dominating his son. "Come on, Dad! I know you're holding back a lot! Don't go easy on me!" Goten said to him as he pushed more energy into the wave in the attempt to overpower his father.

Goku smiled. "Alright! If you say so!" The full-blooded Saiyan said while enhancing his aura. He unleashed a powerful kiai from his hands, sending Goten's Kamehameha flying back towards him! Goten's eyes widened in shock when he saw his own attack coming back towards him. He growled and crossed his arms over his face to defend, and braced against the impact of the large energy wave. The blue beam blasted back into Goten, exploding into nothing when it crashed into the teenaged Saiyan.

Defeated and exhausted, Goten dropped from his Super Saiyan state back to normal, and collapsed back to the grassy ground with a half-smile. "I'm done... You're too strong for me." His gi was destroyed and his body was covered in bruises and scratches, but he was otherwise okay.

"Oh no, Goten!" The crimson-haired beauty called out in worry as she and Akeno hopped off the rock they were sitting on, and darted over to the weakened Goten. She kneeled down and carefully laid the defeated boy into her lap. "Are you okay?"

"Oww..." Goten winced with half open eyes and a soft voice. "One of these days, the shoe is gonna be on the other foot..."

Rias smiled and touched the dark-haired boy's chiseled cheek. "You did great, Goten... That fight was awesome." Rias then lightly pressed his head into her large, soft breasts, holing his head there for a few seconds as gently ran her hands through his wild black hair.

_"So soft..." _Goten felt his whole body heat up due to the intense , incredibly soft feeling on his face. Goten didn't even care that he couldn't breathe as she held his head in place. It just felt too nice...

While Rias held Goten's head in her boobs, Goku pulled out a small brown pouch from his belt. He reached into the little pouch, pulling out a tiny green bean. "You want a Senzu Bean, buddy?" Goku said to the exhausted Goten. Getting hit by the full force of the Kamehameha took more out of the Saiyan then he thought.

Rias released Goten from her hold, and laid Goten's head in her soft lap, as he panted for air after almost being suffocated by the best boobs in the world. He nodded, still only half-conscious.

She was curious at what the bean in Goku's hand did._ "Could that little thing really help him?"_

"Here ya go." Goku knelt down, and carefully handed his younger son the bean. Goten winced as he struggled to get the bean into mouth.

Rias saw the weakened Goten struggling a bit. Giggling, Rias gently took the Senzu Bean from Goten's hand. "Here, let me feed you." She said cutely as she lifted Goten's head up and fed the half-Saiyan the magical healing bean. "Open up!"

She quietly watched as Goten chewed the bean and swallowed. In a matter of seconds Goten felt completely revitalized. The scratches and bruises that covered were completely gone. Rias and Akeno were stunned.

_"Magic...?"_

The Saiyan smiled as he hopped up from Rias' soft lap and did a few swift kicks and punches into the air. "I feel great!"

"Looks like you need a new gi!." Goku said gesturing to the destroyed gi Goten was wearing. His orange and blue gi was ripped all over, making him basically shirtless. Goten agreed with a sheepish laugh. He knew that gi wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway

Akeno smirking seductively. "I think he looks better like this..." Rias giggled as she inwardly agreed with her friend.

Goku smiled while putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "You did great, Goten. If I wasn't careful, I could have ended up in your position!"

Goten shook his head with a sad expression. "Don't lie to me, Dad. I may be rusty, but you and I both know you weren't even trying."

The full-blooded Saiyan smiled. "No way! I'm serious! I wouldn't lie to you like that. You're a lot stronger than you think, Goten!"

"Yeah! Goten you were great! That was the best fight I've ever seen in my life!" Akeno exclaimed.

"I may not be good at judging fighting skills like you are, Goten, but that truly was amazing. I really enjoyed watching you fight. Thanks for letting us come by to see it." Rias said in a softer, girlish voice, much unlike her usual royal confidence.

Goku smiled, furthering reassuring his son. "They're right, son. You're incredibly strong now. Plus, we Saiyans get stronger after every fight, you know. Just take a quick look at power."

He did a quick flex of energy and gasped. "I do feel a bit stronger... Is this for real?"

"It sure is. You're potential is insane, Goten. Just imagine how strong you'd become if you began seriously training again!"

The younger son's eyes widened as he realized what his father was saying was right. The truth is, Goten did like to train every once and a while, but he lost the inspiration over the years because the Earth was at peace for so long. Eight years had gone by since Buu was killed and nobody had attacked the Earth since. It was the longest stretch of peace that the Earth experienced in the last few decades.

But now, his father's words gave Goten the motivation he needed to begin training again. Hopefully, he could get Trunks to start training again too. Then he'd have a decent sparring partner and it really would be like the old days. "Thanks, guys. You're right. Maybe I can even reach Super Saiyan 2!"

"That's the spirit!" Goku said proudly. "Come on, let's go home. I'm starving!"

Goten sweat-dropped and let out a nervous chuckle. "Dad, didn't you just stuff your face _an hour_ ago!?"

Goku chuckled, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Yeah, but I worked up an appetite during the fight and now I'm hungry again."

"Geez, you're a bottomless pit." Goten said laughing with a small sigh before turning to the two older girls. "So, do the two of you want to stay the night? It's pretty late and we have the room. I'm sure it would be okay! You two can wash up and sleep at my house, then we'll head to school tomorrow!"

The two senior girls went red. "G-Goten! What are you saying all of a sudden?"

The half-Saiyan shrugged, not really understanding why Rias was so flustered. "I dunno I just thought it would be fun. If you don't want to, that's fine."

Rias shook her head in a rush. "No, I'd love to stay! I-It's just...do you think it would be okay with your parents?" She was obviously flustered and embarrassed, but Goten didn't really know why.

Akeno however picked up on Rias' growing emotions and giggled to herself behind her. "It would be my pleasure to stay over for a night, Goten. Thank you." She said with a seductive smile. "Maybe we can get to know each other a little_ better_...how does that sound?"

"...S-Sounds like fun!" Goten said naively, not knowing what the dark-haired seductress meant. Rias couldn't help but give her best friend a look, but Akeno just looked amused at the whole scenario. "So, can they stay over?" Goten said, turning from the girls to his father.

"Sure, Goten. But I don't think it's up to me. You should ask your mother." Goku replied, resulting in a sigh from his son. Goten knew that Chi-Chi had calmed down in the past few years, but still he honestly no idea what her answer would be. He just hoped that his mother wont get angry when he asks her.

Goku hopped on the Nimbus, ready to take off. He asked Akeno if she wanted to come back him, but kindly turned the full-blooded Saiyan down. Instead she wanted to take the ride back with Goten and Rias. Shrugging, Goku took off for home on his own to get a bite to eat!

Goten sighed at that, apologizing to the girls on behalf of his father. The girls didn't mind though. They found it cute, and him being a younger version of his father made the half-Saiyan appear even cuter to the two older beauties.

"Ready?" Goten said, glancing from back and forth between the two senior girls.

"Yeah!" Both Akeno and Rias said at the same time, with adorable, girlish smiles as they glanced to each and then back to Goten.

Goten smiled. "Cool." He picked up the darker-haired vixen this time, much to Rias' displeasure. The Queen snuggled up to the half-Saiyan, melting into Goten's soft yet firm grip he head on her. Her breasts were just as big and soft than Rias' were! And Akeno took full advantage of that fact as she tried to make the fly home as enticing as possible. Meanwhile, Rias laid against the half-Saiyan's chiseled bare back, hugging him from behind for support. Ria Between Akeno teasing him up front, and Rias' boobs squishing against his back, Goten could barely fly straight as he made his way through the air and back to his mountain home.

* * *

Goten landed in front of the house, still looming from the incredibly soft sensation of basically being a boob sandwich. They both thanked Goten happily and went inside.

"Hi Mom!"

Chi-Chi was humming over the sink, happily cleaning the plates and bowls from the feast her husband and younger son had just an hour or two ago. "Hi honey. Welcome back. Did you have fun with your father?"

"It was fun, thanks. Dad beat me pretty bad but I'm okay." Goten replied.

Chi-Chi turned away from the sink, turning to face her son with a raised eyebrow. "Oh _did_ he now?" She said turning to Goku was too busy eating to even realize what was going on.

"Hey, don't blame me! He asked me not to hold back!"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes in amusement. "Boys will be boys..."

"So Mom, I...umm... wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it, honey?" Chi-Chi asked, placing another clean plate in the cabinet.

He looked over his shoulder to glance at the girls, who smiled and cutely waved at him in return. "Could Rias and Akeno stay the night?"

A few seconds of silence went by. Goten and Goku both inwardly thought Chi-Chi was going to flip out, but actually it was quite the opposite reaction. Her face lit up with joy, clasping her hands together in happiness. "Of course Goten! I'd love to have your girlfriends stay the night! They can stay in Gohan's old room!"

"Great! Thanks!"

Rias blushed, smiling at the thought of being Goten's girlfriend. She didn't know why, but it just sounded right.

"You better get started on those grandkids! I'm not getting any younger." She said with a sly grin and narrowed eyebrows before turning back to the sink and continued washing dishes with a satisfied grin.

"GRANDKIDS?!" Goten shouted.

"That's right!"

The half-Saiyan sighed, turning to his father. "Can you please do something to stop her?" Goten said exasperated from his mother's constant forwardness. "She's been like this all day."

"Chff-Chff, leaffm Goteffm alofffmne." Goku said with his mouth full. "Yofff embarffming hiffm."

"No talking with your mouth full, honey." Chi-Chi said calmly without even turning around. Rias and Akeno giggled when they saw where Goten got his eating habits from.

Goku swallowed his food in one gulp. He smiled sheepishly before repeating himself. "I said that you should stop teasing Goten. You're embarrassing him..."

"Alright, alright. I'm just happy for my little boy!"

"I'm not little!" He sighed and plopped down on the couch and put his hands behind his head and his feet up on the couch.

"Sweetie, go get changed. We have guests and I don't want you sitting around in those rags!"

His mom had a point. He was going to change into pajamas anyway considering all that was left of his old gi were rags, so he got up to head to his bedroom when Akeno stopped him.

Akeno leaned in close to him. "We're going to get a bath, do you want to come with us?" She whispered seductively in Goten's ear. It was just the way Akeno said that sent chills down Goten's spine.

"Bath? Together?!"

"That's right. Two senior girls and you... What do you say?"

Goten shook his head with a blush as he tried to think of an excuse. "Uhh, I can't. Sorry…"

The dark-haired older girl just continued smiling. "Oh my, so innocent... If you want to peek, I won't mind." She said pulling Goten closer to her by what was left of his shirt.

"I-I cant I...umm... " The flushed red Goten stammered out, fumbling over his own words.

"Gotenn~…" Akeno whispered seductively again. "You can wash me if you want to…I'll let you rub soap all over my boobs...Would you like that?" Akeno purred as he flushed red. "Then I can wash you... And we can get more intimate after that~...!"

"Like what?" Goten naively asked.

The dark-haired beauty played dumb. "I dunno, sweetie. For starters, I have something that you can eat...~" She said sensually, pulling at her panties to give Goten the hint.

"Akeno!"

"Why would I do that? You're not a food!" Goten replied with wide-eyed innocence.

Instantly Rias and Akeno started cracking up!

"Hey, what's so funny?!" The Saiyan asked, but the girls were laughing too hard to respond.

Soon the girls went into the bathroom, still giggling and laughing to each other. They rubbed soap across every inch of their milky-white, curvy womanly bodies. From their bouncy boobs, to their thick thighs, to their round, perky asses and even to their pink womanhood, soap and water covered every inch of them as they bathed each other.

"I bet Goten wishes he was in here right now with us." Akeno said she washed Rias' back.

Rias shook her head with a smile. "Goten's too sweet and innocent for that. He's just..."

"But I'm sure you wouldn't mind if he _was_ here, right?" The Gremory Queen continued.

"Well..." She honestly wouldn't have minded if Goten was in the bath with them. In fact, she sort of wanted it.

Akeno giggled. "You totally like him."

"Do not. He's just really cute, that's all."

"Keep telling yourself that." Akeno said.

As the girls continued laughing and gossiping in the bathtub, Goten changed into his pajamas which consisted of blue shorts and a white t-shirt with his name of it. He could hear their laughing the whole time they were in there. Goten knew they were laughing about what he said, but still didn't get what was so funny! All he said was that Akeno wasn't a food!

Soon, Rias and Akeno finished their bath and changed into some of Goten's extra pajamas. The half-Saiyan's large t-shirts were almost like nightgowns on the girls with the end of the shirt, almost reaching their knees. Goten apologized for the lack of a better size, but he said their clothes were in the wash so it's all they have.

The two older girls didn't mind wearing Goten's shirts though. It felt really comfortable on them! Goten couldn't help but think how attractive the girls looked in his clothes too. Both Rias and Akeno had their hair down, something that made them look even prettier.

That night, after the three teens talked for a little bit longer, Goten plopped down on his bed, and started to think about all the adventures he'd have now that he was an unoffical part of Team Gremory. He hoped they would be just as great as the adventures his father had when he was younger.

* * *

The bright sunlight came over the horizon, shining into Goten's room and directly on the Saiyan's face. The Saiyan stirred in his sleep, and opened his eyes, looking around the room. He woke up to the incredible sensation something smooth and really soft, hugging against him. "W-wha?" He said, still half asleep. It felt like two large, soft, pillows were gently pushing against his back.

He rolled over in his bed to see Rias Gremory lying there next to him, her bright blue eyes shining in delight. "Good morning!" Rias said cutely. She was naked! Everything was all there for him to see. For the first time in his life, Goten had seen a naked woman from head to toe

"AAAH! W-Why are you here...?" The half-Saiyan's face immediately flushed red as he had a perfect view of Rias' full naked body. She was smiling casually at him like nothing was wrong. "D-Did we...?" His gaze couldn't help but travel down to her body, with her womanhood and perky nipples only being covered by small strands of crimson-red hair.

"No, silly. Of course not. I just can never sleep with clothes on. I always sleep naked." She said innocently like it's was a normal thing to sleep naked in other people's beds. "I was bored, so then I came into your bed. You looked so comfy I didn't want to disturb you, but I wanted someone to cuddle with..." Is that a problem with you?" Rias teased back, playfully poking Goten in the chest.

"N-no, not at all." Goten averted his gaze temporarily before glancing back at the older girl. "Seeing you naked is great..no I mean it was amazing but..uhh.." The Saiyan began searching for the correct words, but the crimson-haired girl cut him off by laying a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Oh my, what happened here?" A voice from the doorway said. The two teens turned and the voice was revealed to be Akeno.

"Rias, I didn't think you two were moving that fast!" Akeno said smirking.

Goten started to nervously sweat because of the older beauty's teasing. "Nothing happened! I swear!"

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"What's the matter? You know I sleep naked, and I wanted to cuddle with Goten so I did."

Goten sweat-dropped that she said that so casually.

"Goten, Rias! You need to get ready! You're going to have to leave in ten minutes if you want to make it on time!" Chi-Chi called from the kitchen.

With a frown, Goten started putting his uniform on. "I hate school."

"Well maybe if try harder, you'll like it." Rias said, adjusting her skirt a bit in the mirror.

Goten laughed. "Pffft, yeah right."

"I'm serious, Goten!" Rias said, and helped Goten with his collar. She meant well, and Goten appreciated that, but still he hated stupid classes with stupid homework. Once she was done, she smiled. "You look so handsome...!"

He blushed, smiling back a bit. "You look really pretty there yourself, ya know..."

"Thank you~!" She picked up her purse and together the two of them walked out to the kitchen. They saw breakfast already on the table, with Akeno waiting for her friend and master. Goten's plate had like twice as much food as the both of theirs did combined!

"Ms. Chi Chi, you didn't have to cook for us! Akeno and I were going to eat at school." Rias said. She didn't know why, but she truly felt at home with Goten and his parents. She might even go as far to say she liked it more than her castle in the Underworld. The constant royal, upper-class setting got to the Gremory heiress some of the time. She didn't want to be known as Princess Rias Gremory. She wanted to be known as just Rias, which could be why she felt so drawn to Goten, as that was exactly how he treated her: a normal girl.

"Oh hush. You growing girls need a good morning meal! Besides, you're guests in my house! I want you to help yourselves! Goten really seems to like you both too.

"Thank you, Mrs. Son!"

"Please, call me Chi-Chi!" Mom said with the kindest smile you'd ever see. After all, if you really are my son's girlfriends, I'll be seeing much more of you girls. So please, forget the formalities."

"Thank you, Chi Chi." The two girls said simultaneously while blushing at the boyfriend comment.

As the girls began to eat, Goten was already on his second helping.

"Goten you eat way too fast!" Rias scolded playfully.

"Oh my~! If you choke, I'll give you mouth-to-mouth CPR…" Akeno joined in and said that with a seductive grin.

Goten coughed. "I'm fine, thanks."

The girls finished up their breakfast, deliciously made by Chi-Chi, magically transformed into their uniforms and prepared to head out for school.

"Thank you Chi-Chi, the food was great!" Akeno said to the wife of Earth's greatest hero.

The young half-Saiyan came back out into the living room with his complete uniform on a few minutes later. He groaned as he pulled at the collar, still not used to how tight it felt on him.

"Do you want to travel in the magic circle with us?" Rias asked Goten with a curious expression.

The Saiyan shook his head in reply. "Nah I'm good, I'd rather fly. Thanks though." He said and left with the girls not too far behind him. "Bye Mom! See you in a bit, ladies!"

Chi-Chi was so happy to see her son with such nice lady friends. "Be good! Girls, keep that boy in line!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Rias and Akeno said together.

"Please come again soon!" Chi-Chi said.

"It'd be our pleasure." Rias said, bowing and vanished off of Mt. Paozu in a flash.

Sweat-dropping, Goten took off from his quiet mountain home full speed. He couldn't thinking about Rias and why she was naked in his bed!

* * *

_A/N: Just want to get this outta the way. This is how I would see Goten as a teenager if he still kept some of his innocence. We only saw a bit of him in EoZ and GT, so I'm making him a combination of that and Teen Goku from the end of DB to make him seem as believable and in-character as possible._

_ Anyway, there wasn't much going on besides a little more development for Goten and Rias/Akeno, and a small fight between Goten and Goku. It's just sparring, and Goten is rusty from not training, so don't expect too much. Future fights will be better though. So with that said, enjoy!_

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5: The Fallen Angel's Plan~

A few days had passed since Goten's sparring session with is father. Now, the bored half-Saiyan was sleepily laying on one of the large couches in the club room, hoping for something exciting to happen. The two older beauties of the Occult Research Club cutely giggled at the half-Saiyan as he tried to fight off sleep that started to overcome him. The Saiyan was completely unaware of the girl's fondness of him, but his obliviousness made Goten seem even cuter to the two gorgeous older girls.

Rias couldn't stop thinking about how much she enjoyed spending the night over at Goten's house. The crimson-haired devil smiled fondly at the memory, hoping she could do it again as soon as possible. As she looked back down to the paperwork on her desk, Rias sighed, as she knew she had to refocus her attention to devil matters. The sun had started to set, which meant it was almost time for the devils to do their nightly work of attempting to make a pact.

"Issei…" Rias called to her newest official member of her peerage.

The brown-haired boy sat directly up from his spot on the couch opposite the one Goten was lying on. "What's up?"

"You haven't gotten any pacts yet as a devil, but I think this one is perfect for you. Why don't you go and take Goten with you?" Rias said while glancing from Issei to Goten who was currently looking through the mini-fridge for something to drink. She smiled, and handed Issei a small piece of paper with the address of the person requesting a devil.

Goten groaned loudly. "Why me? I'm not a devil, I shouldn't have to go..." He said with a childish pout, plopping back down on the couch with a water bottle.

Rias giggled at the Saiyan's complaints. "Well, I was thinking if you went with him, you'd have more luck."

Issei shuddered at the thought. "I always get these fucking weirdos! It's not my fault! One guy wanted me to literally make him a magical girl!" Goten almost spit out the water he was drinking but managed to swallow it before bursting out in laughter.

"I'll go if there's food." Goten stated bluntly, putting his hands behind his head and reclined further.

The crimson-haired girl smiled deviously as if she had a great idea. "Goten~. If you get this pact, I'll let you see me naked again~."

"WHAT?! AGAIN?!" Issei screamed with absolute envy as his mind raced with the potential images. Blood spurted out of his nose just thinking about Rias naked body.

The Saiyan's got a flashback of when he woke up to the naked body of Rias Gremory. That image was ingrained into his head! Goten blushed, laughing bashfully.

Rias only giggled at his stupidly adorable flustered face. From beside Rias, Akeno giggled cutely, thinking to herself that she wanted Goten to see her naked next. While the Gremory Queen hated most men, there was something about Goten that she just felt so refreshing. Akeno thought Goten was adorably cute and loved to tease him in any way she could.

Issei frowned enviously headed out the door to the address given to him. "Goten you lucky motherfucker..."

* * *

The two boys went out into the night-fallen East City to search for the address. Goten flew high up in the sky to get an aerial view, while Issei was on the ground on his bicycle. The brown-haired boy growled in envy that Goten could fly while he was stuck on the ground. "I_t's not fair! First, I find out that Goten is half-alien with crazy powers, and then Rias constantly flirts with him! __Why cant I be like him! He's livin' the dream and that jackass doesn't even realize!"_ Issei thought while crying comically, but he knew Goten didn't do it on purpose.

A few minutes later, Issei stopped his bike in front of a dark, ominous two-story house. He looked up into the starry night sky to see Goten descending down next him. "I think this is it..." The Gremory Pawn stated as he slowly walked up to the house.

"Yeah, this is definitely the place." Goten glanced down to the address on the piece of paper. It said '33 SW Dragon Ave', matching their exact location.

"Alright then." Issei went to knock on the door, and it creaked open. "It's unlocked? That's strange." He peered into the house and saw a single light on coming from the next room. "Someone's home..."

"Well yeah, they're supposed to be expecting you, right?" Goten said honestly.

When the duo stepped in the doorway, Goten instantly felt an awfully evil power suddenly appear out of nowhere. "Whoa...! Do you feel that?"

"Yeah… My arm got a bad tingly feeling again." Issei said while looking down towards his arm. "_The same feeling when I almost went into the church with Asia the other day...! Could it be...?"_

While Issei was worried about his arm, Goten was having an inner dilemma of his own. _"I don't get it! How come I didn't sense anything until now? Does this guy know how suppress his power level until someone gets within a certain range? Or was there some kinda blocker? But how is that possible!?"_

Issei gulped as he cautiously took a few steps forward. "C-come on, Goten. Let's go inside and get this stupid pact so we can get the hell out of here."

"Way ahead of you." Goten agreed as he quietly raised his energy bit by bit. He knew whoever or whatever was in there couldn't hurt him, but he just wanted to be ready in the case of a trap or ambush.

With Goten in the lead, the two boys went further into the house. "Hello, is anyone there?" Issei called out as the two teens entered the main room of the house. "We've come from the house of – hey the floor is all wet. What the…" Issei knelt down to touch the dark red liquid and smeared it across his fingers.

"Dude..." Sweat rolled down Goten's cheek.. "T-that's blood." A pool of dark-red blood covered the floor of the room the duo was in.

"W-What!?" Issei screamed in horror.

Goten tried to find the source of the blood puddle. His eyes followed the pool of blood to a dark corner where there was blood splattered on the walls as if someone was brutally murdered. Upon focusing a little harder, dark, barely visible figure in the far corner of the room. It was a corpse that was physically cut up into multiple pieces with its insides pouring out of the gaping stomach wound.

Issei noticed too and covered his mouth with his hands to prevent from throwing up. "Holy shit..." He started to back away in fear until he bumped into Goten's back by accident, startling him more than it should have.

"You okay man?" Goten asked his friend with a worried expression when he saw how shaken up his friend was.

The shaking Issei nodded through his fear. "Y-Yeah...I'm good."

Footsteps were heard from the other room as someone else came into the room. "Oh, you must be the devils." A voice came from behind the two boys. Goten and Issei turned around to see a man with short gray hair. He was dressed in high-class priest attire and had a deranged, blood-thirsty look on his face.

"Uhh...yeah..." Issei began, "we've come from the house of Gremory as a summon request..."

"Well, well. You just walked into the wrong house, my friends. Freed Saulzen, at your service. You two must be the scared little pussies whom this priest is gonna exorcise!" The crazed man said, sticking his tongue out at the boys like he was some sort of dog.

"…E-Exorcise?" Issei repeated in horror. "Y-You're a priest?"

Goten growled. _"This was a trap! Just like I thought...!"_

"Yep! I work for a devil purging organization. I trap devils, and then chop them up into little bitty pieces, just like that one over there!" The psycho priest Freed said, laughing maniacally as he gestured to the corpse the boys saw earlier. Freed smirked as he unsheathed a sword that was pure white light from the inside of his jacket, as well as a powerful pistol.

"I-Is that…a…s-s-sword of…l-light?" Issei said with a petrified expression. The Gremory pawn collapsed onto his behind, unable to move due to his gut-wrenching fear.

Freed howled with laughter. "That's right, shitty devil! And see this gun? The bullets are blessed with holy water!" He said while holding up the pistol and licking it.

Goten raised an eyebrow at Freed's weapons. "_Is that supposed to hurt me...?_" He sighed with relief as a smile appeared on his strong face before turning to Issei. "See? I told Rias that we'd be fine! And to think I got worried for a second!"

"Hey! Shut the fuck up, you stupid asshole!" Freed yelled as he licked his sword and pointed it at Goten. "I'm gonna chop you up into nothing!" He said while sticking his tongue out with a wild grin. "Holy and light items are a devil's weakness!" The deranged priest charged Goten with his sworn drawn, who stood completely still. "Die, you goddamn shitty devil!"

Goten smirked as he caught Freed's sword of light effortlessly with two fingers. "Nice toy ya got here."

"W-What?!" Freed's eyes widened in fear as he attempted to pull the sword out from Goten's metal-crushing grip, but with no use.

"Is that all? I'm not even a devil. Your attacks are nothing." The half-Saiyan said with his same confident smirk, gripping the light sword even tighter. "But even if I was a devil, it'd take much more than a dumb sword to hurt me! Now, get out of here before I have to hurt you!"

Goten's face softened as let go of Freed's sword. "I mean it. Leave now before it's too late. I don't want to have to hurt you, so leave." The Saiyan said with a stern expression.

Freed started to back away from Goten in fear until he noticed the still frightened Issei, who was still on the ground a few feet away. "Well your friend here is pretty strong, devil." The evil priest said staring Issei down as twirled his pistol in his left hand and stuck his tongue out. "However, I don't think I can say the same for you, though!" Freed said while pointing his special pistol directly at Issei's forehead.

"W-Wait a second! I don't want to die again!" Issei said putting his hands up in defense, pleading with the evil priest to stop.

Freed Saulzen laughed wildly. "Too late! Say goodbye, shitty devil!" Freed said maniacally as he a full round of bullets at the Gremory Pawn. Issei shut his eyes as he awaited his death, but it never came. Seconds went by and he was fine!

Goten growled as he quickly moved in front of Issei with speed so fast that his movement was invisible to the human eye. Goten stood motionless as all eight blessed bullets hit him head on. Both Issei and Freed watched in shock as the bullets bounced right off of Goten like they were mere pebbles.

The Gremory Pawn's heart stopped pounding as he sighed with relief. Issei inwardly thanked himself for making friends with Goten when he did. Otherwise, he would've been dead. "Whoa...T-Thanks, man."

"Anytime dude. We're a team, remember?" Goten said while smiling warmly at his friend and helped Issei off the ground. Then, Goten turned to face Freed with a confident smirk. "Well? What's next? If you're going to fight, then bring it on!"

Issei stared at Goten completely blown away. "You're not scared?"

Goten chuckled. "Of this clown? Pffft. No way."

"You fucking asked for it!" Freed threw a smoke bomb onto the ground, clouding the entire room with smoke so thick, Issei was practically blinded, but Goten was able to see just fine due to his Ki sensing and enhanced senses. Freed's glance drifted from Goten to Issei before deciding on attacking Goten first. Freed thought that if he managed to take the bigger threat out, killing Issei would be nothing. He phased behind Goten, his light sword ready to make the kill. "Boo."

Goten didn't even have to think to sense Freed coming. The Saiyan quickly turned around and blocked the powerful sword strike with a single finger. Goten was mad now. This time he wasn't messing around. "Look, _freak_. If you don't get out of here _right now_, I'll kill you. Got it?!" Goten said, giving the priest a sinister glare. "Call my bluff. I dare you."

"Damn it..." Freed said trembling from fear so badly that he could barely hold the light sword in his hands. Backing up, Freed opened up a magical portal and jumped through it, with the portal closing behind him.

Goten sighed and relaxed his muscles as he went over and helped his friend off of the ground.

"You good bro?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But man, you're a fucking beast! You rock. What else can you do?"

Goten rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "You'd be surprised..."

A red magic circle with the Gremory insignia appeared in the dark room where the boys were. The magic circle glowed a bright red as Kiba and Koneko jumped through.

"Hey, guys, thought you could use some help." Kiba said with his sword drawn. "...Huh? Did we miss the fight?"

"….Where'd he go?" Koneko said softly looking around the disgusting room, slight flinching in disgust.

Goten grinned. "I drove him off!"

"You did?" Kiba's eyes widened in shock at what Goten said, but he was impressed. He had yet to see Goten fight in person like Rias and Akeno had, but by the stories he heard from the pretty older girls, Goten was extremely powerful and definitely a force to be reckoned with. The blond swordsman gratefully smiled to himself that the half-Saiyan was with them rather than against them.

"Really?" Rias asked.

Goten nodded. "Piece o' cake."

"Wish I could've seen it..." Akeno pouted.

The white-haired Rook, Koneko Toujou, smiled at the half-Saiyan with respect. Koneko was still somewhat unsure about having Goten unofficially on the team before, but she started to feel that she could trust him. After all, Goten had proven himself twice already.

Not too long after Kiba and Koneko showed up, Rias and Akeno jumped through the portal to join Goten and the rest of the devils. The Gremory Queen looked around the room in pure awe and disgust. "This is where the exorcist was?" Akeno said while holding her nose from the horrible stench of that was in the room. "It smells awful!"

"Yup. It was a trap. Luckily Goten was here. Otherwise, I'd be in pieces right now. Literally." Issei said wiping the sweat off his forehead. "There were some pretty close calls too..."

"At least you're alive. That's what counts. You have to keep getting stronger, Issei." Rias said.

"Rias is right."

Issei frowned. "Yeah, I wish I could've helped... I'm sorry..."

"It's cool, don't worry about it. I guess our work here is done then. So much for getting a pact." The Saiyan said before letting out a loud yawn.

"Long day?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah, I trained with my dad all morning. I'm beat." He yawned again. "I'm gonna bounce. Catch ya later, guys." He waved to the group, and shot off just like that.

The others parted ways soon after, leaving just Akeno and Rias to walk back to their apartment alone.

Akeno frowned. "I wanted to be Goten's body pillow this time... Oh well, some other time~!"

Rias shot her a look. "What was that?"

"Oooh~! Is that jealousy I see?"

"N-No, that's not it! I-I just don't want you saying such lewd things about Goten." Rias protested.

"Why not? He's a younger guy,_ super_ hot, and is a total sweetheart." The buxom dark-haired girl said. "Quite the catch, I gotta say."

"B-Because I...!"

"Because you have a crush on him~?" Akeno teased, trying to get Rias to admit what she already knew."You're totally blushing, Rias."

Rias' cheeks flushed a soft pink. "I admittedly have grown really fond of Goten. Much more than I had originally anticipated. H-He's just... so cute and sweet..." The redhead found herself smiling when she pictured the Saiyan's goofy face.

"I knew it~!" Akeno chirped, looking pleased with herself.

* * *

The next morning, at a medium-sized house in the rural part of East City, Issei Hyodou rolled on into his back in bed and sighed as he recalled the events of the previous night. "_I'm nothing but a loser. A goddamn stupid Pawn! Goten had to save my ass! I couldn't even defend myself!" _Issei said before growling and quickly sitting up in his bed. "No! I'm done being a fucking wimp! I'm weak right now but someday I'll get as strong and fearless as Goten is!" The Gremory Pawn said angrily as he got changed into workout clothes and ran out his front door in a rush.

Since he had decided to skip school, Issei went to a small playground near his house. It was a weekend so the young devil decided to spend the whole morning working out. He went over to the multi-colored monkey bars and started to do pull-ups. He managed to do a few pull-ups before he lost his grip and fell to the ground with a thud. "Damn it!" Issei cried out in anger. "I'm not giving up though! I have to protect my friends without Goten's help!"

A beautiful young nun with long blond hair and emerald-green eyes saw the boy's desperation as she was walking by. Her pretty face lit up when she saw the young devil as she ran over to greet him. "Issei!"

"Asia?"

"Issei it's you!" Asia Argento, who was a year younger than the Gremory Pawn, hugged her friend in delight at the sight of him. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Yeah...I could say the same thing for you." Issei said as he got up while rubbing his sore behind. "How' have you been?

"I'm great! They have me working really hard at the church but I don't mind it." Asia said while smiling innocently. "How are you? Is everything okay?"

Issei waved off Asia's concerns. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I just came here to work out for a bit so I can get stronger! But enough about me. Aren't supposed to be at the church? What brings you all the way out here?"

"Nothing, really. It's such a beautiful day, so I begged the priest at my church to allow me to go out for a bit and enjoy the day! And now the day got even better that I ran into you!" Asia said beaming with joy. She had finally been reunited with her one and only friend. When she first came to East City, she was scared and alone, but befriending Issei was the best thing that had ever happened to Asia.

Issei blushed a light pink as he quietly stared at the pretty nun. _"She's so pretty..."_

Asia spoke again, breaking Issei out of his inner thoughts. "Issei?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing. Forget it. Anyway, since you're here, why don't we hang out or something?"

"Okay!" The brightest, happiest grin Issei had ever seen in his life spread across the blonde girl's face.

Issei smiled back as he gently took Asia's hand and led her for a day of fun. This was the first time Asia was ever really allowed out, so she enjoyed every moment of it. She was having a good day in the city before meeting up with Issei, but running into the brown-haired boy made her day. Their first stop was a diner, where Asia had her first taste of a hamburger. Issei smiled to himself as he watched Asia eat, thinking he wouldn't want to spend his day any other way. After the short meal, Issei brought Asia to an arcade. They played racing games, sang karaoke, took pictures, played games, and more. Issei even won a small yellow, stuffed mouse for Asia, which she held close to her heart as a memory of the fun the two had.

With beverages in hand, the two teenagers went to an area with a bunch of benches surrounding an enormous fountain in the middle. The two casually talked, while Asia thanked Issei again for such a great day. She went on to explain her past living in her first convent. Asia explained that she was abandoned by her parents. They left her on the door of a church somewhere in Europe. Years later, on the day she discovered her healing powers, a small, injured puppy found its way into the church where Asia was staying. Asia accidentally using her Twilight Healing, reviving the little puppy back to full strength! The nuns at her church were amazed by this power, so Asia was sent to a much larger church where many people would come to her with injuries and sicknesses, and Asia would heal them all without any protests. She had quite the opposite reaction, actually. Asia loved making people happy by healing them. She felt it gave her lonely life meaning.

But one day, the kind girl healed a man who had been gravely injured. Normally, this wouldn't be an issue, but Asia had healed a devil, the Church's sworn enemy. The priests and nuns called her a witch, a heretic, even threatened to burn Asia alive until Asia fled the church. She had no choice to join up with the Fallen Angels, as nobody else would take her. But she still hated all the evil things the Fallen Angels did, especially in the name of God. She was actually there the night before when Issei and Goten confronted Freed, but kept herself hidden. It was there that she learned about Issei being a devil, but accepted and liked him nonetheless.

"I don't give a crap about what other people say. I'm your friend." Issei said standing up and facing Asia. "We've had so much fun spending time together these past few days, so how can we not be friends? Right? I mean I really care about you, Asia."

A hopeful smile spread across Asia's face before it turned into a frown and the shy girl shook her head. "W-We can't...It's forbidden... I really care about you too, but we just can't... I don't want to cause you any more trouble."

"No way. I told President Rias that I don't care if I get in trouble. We're friends and that's that!" Issei replied warmly.

"...Really? Okay!" Asia said joyfully with a pretty smile. "Thank you, Issei."

"Awww. Isn't that sweet?" A female voice mocked from behind the two teens. A mature-looking woman with long black hair and purple-colored eyes suddenly descended over the fountain. This girl had an evil smirk spread across her face and large, black feathery wings spread wide from behind the girl's back. Her attire consisted of black straps of leather that barely covered her large, bouncy boobs. There was a thong-like piece held by three strings tightly around her curvy waist that barely covered her womanhood. In addition, she had tight black gloves that ran up her arms, and tight, black thigh-high heel boots.

"Oh crap..."

"Lady Raynare...!"

* * *

Back at the Occult Research Club room, the young half-Saiyan suddenly perked up at the evil energy signal that just appeared. "_Is that...?!_"Almost immediately after the dark Ki made it's presence known, a second Ki dropped dramatically before it slowly started to climb again. Goten growled to himself as he jumped off the couch in a rush and ran towards the window. The Saiyan's expression was angry and stern, surprising the devils that were in the room with him. He didn't say a word as he opened the large window that was present in the room and placed one foot on the windowsill.

"Goten? What's wrong? Where are you going" Rias put down the book she was reading and looked up to her unofficial team member with a tilt of her head.

He opened the double-window and sighed as he felt the cool air on his face. "It's Issei. He's in danger. I'll explain later!" The half-Saiyan said before jumping out the window of the club room and blasted off into the blue sky where Issei was. Rias and the others called in vain to get the Saiyan to wait, as he was already high in the sky miles away from them.

Rias huffed, sitting back down on top of her desk and bit her nail. "What am I gonna do with that boy?! I can't have Goten running off on his own whenever there's a problem! What if he gets himself hurt?!'

Akeno smiled, placing a reassuring hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Goten will be fine. You saw how he fought during the sparring the other day. I'm sure he'll be able to handle whatever trouble Issei ran into."

Rias sighed. "I hope you're right..."

* * *

High in the sky, Goten located Issei's power directly below him. The Saiyan swooped down, landing right next to his friend in a rush. Issei was alone and on his hands and knees. Tears dripped from his eyes as he repeatedly pounded the earth with his fist. Goten gasped as he saw Issei' clothes were covered in blood, but yet the Gremory Pawn seemed fine, at least physically.

"Issei! What happened? Are you okay?" The half-Saiyan said with concern as he helped Issei onto his own two feet.

The brown-haired boy shook his head in anger as he clenched his fists tighter than before. "Asia... Asia's gone... She took her..."

Goten's face turned serious. "Don't tell me...that energy was..."

Issei nodded, confirming Goten's suspicions before the Saiyan could even finish his sentence. "Yeah... Yuuma... I-I mean Raynare took her back to their lair. She said that she was going to make all of Asia's pain go away. B-But you should've seen the look on her face, dude. She volunteered to go so that Raynare wouldn't hurt me. Damn it! I hate being so _fucking useless_! If I was strong like you are, Asia would still be here right now!"

The spiky-haired Saiyan patted his friend on the back with a soft smile that eased Issei's nerves a tiny bit. "Don't say that. You're really strong, trust me! If you're not gonna believe Rias, at least try to believe me. Come on, let's get you back to the club room."

"We can't! We've got to save Asia from that bitch! Asia has never done anything wrong in her whole life and she gets treated like complete shit! Well I'll save her! With or without you, I'm going!"

Goten smirked. "Who said I was going to stop you? In fact, I'm in. But we should at least head back to where Rias and the others are to let them know what's up. Rias may be against it at first, but I have a feeling I can convince her to go along with it."

Issei cried inner tears of envy. "_Because she has the hots for you, you fucking lucky bastard!"_

_"_Is that cool with you?" Goten asked again as Issei came back to reality. "I have to get something that we might need for later anyway. It could really come in handy." The Senzu Beans were a must-have in this type of scenario. Goten was not about to let anyone in this rescue mission die. Especially not Asia.

"Y-Yeah. Let's go." The dark-haired half-Saiyan said as he carefully picked Issei up and hoisted the boy onto his shoulders. Goten took to the skies and took off towards Kuoh Academy at a moderate pace, not wanting Issei to fall off.

"This is amazing, Goten!" Issei said happily from the air, temporarily forgetting his troubles. "Can you teach me how to fly like this?!"

"We'll see..." Goten replied with a small chuckle.

* * *

The two boys returned a few minutes later. Almost immediately after Goten and Issei walked through the door, Rias walked up to the Gremory Pawn and slapped him across the face. "I thought I told you not to go near her!" The crimson-haired girl cried out in anger. She was angry at Issei, but was more glad that he was okay more than anything. "You almost got yourself killed, Issei!"

The spiky-haired Saiyan stepped in between Rias and his friend, facing the older girl. His expression was serious but showed no signs of anger. "Relax, Rias. If you want to blame anyone, you should be blaming Raynare. She's the one who kidnapped Asia. Which is why Issei and I are going to save her."

As Rias stared back at the passionate look in Goten's eyes, she felt all her anger leave her. She didn't even protest the fact that the Saiyan had just said he was going to willingly walk into their lair, as she knew he would just go anyway no matter how many times she forbade it. "Fine. But we're coming with you. This is a team effort."

"The funny thing is that we just got a notice about rogue Fallen Angels in the area rather recently who need to be taken care of. So I guess this was perfect timing for a rescue mission." Akeno joined in, smiling to herself as she hoped she would get to see Goten fight again. It turned her on to no end to see Goten fight, especially if the other person ended up in pain.

"One question though, Issei..." The crimson-haired heiress asked her one and only Pawn. "Did Raynare say anything about what exactly she would do to Asia? This could be a life or death situation."

Issei started to sweat at what Rias said. Her warning tone was starting to scare him. The Pawn gulped as he recalled what Raynare had said. "She said something about a ritual. She said Asia's pain would finally go away."

Goten turned to Issei with a shocked look. The Saiyan had a feeling that he knew exactly what Raynare meant. He turned to Rias, who sighed sadly.

"They're planning to take her Sacred Gear." Rias said with a frown, she paused to asses how Issei felt, but found nothing. The boy was in shock. He had started to realize what she was getting at just like Goten did. Rias sighed again, and continued her explanation. "If Asia's Sacred Gear is taken, she'll die."

The entire room fell into a deathly silent as Goten's suspicions were confirmed. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Goten restrained his anger, but he didn't take his eyes off of Issei in those few awkward moments of silence. Issei looked confused, enraged, and sad all at the same time. He stayed that way for a few more moments until he finally spoke up. "We have to save her."

"I'm coming too. There's no way in hell you two are going without me, so save your breath." Kiba said forming a sheathed demonic sword in his hands and stepping forward with a confident expression. Koneko stepped forward too, nodding in confirmation that she was going along with them.

"...Me too." Koneko added softly, glancing to Kiba for reassurance, who nodded back to the white-haired girl in reply.

"Alright, then. It's settled." Rias said with a smile, folding her arms under her breasts. "Akeno and I will go take care of the other Fallen Angels. Goten, you take Issei and the others and go infiltrate their headquarters.

Goten raised his hand to interject. Rias turned to him with a sweet smile, gesturing for him to talk with a slight nod. "Actually, can I go with you to see those dark angels?" The half-Saiyan asked.

Rias sighed. "Fine, but just don't get carried away this time." She said with a half-smile. The last thing she wanted was for Goten to have a little _too_ much fun fighting the Fallen Angels. Besides, she had already seen him fight. This time, it was her turn to show off her magical skills to the half-Saiyan.

"I won't! I promise." Goten said sweat-dropping. "I just want to watch this time. I want to see how you fight. I hope you don't disappoint me!" The half-Saiyan teased.

The older girl blushed at the boy's teasing, quickly averting her gaze from the Saiyan as Goten grinned widely. She didn't actually expect for him to say what she was thinking! Either way, Rias promised herself she wouldn't let him down.

Akeno giggled to herself as she eyed her friend's interactions with the Saiyan with interest. "Ara ara, Rias. You lose all your confidence when Goten teases you."

Rias' pretty face turned an even brighter pink as she puffed her cheeks in embarrassment. "S-S-Shut up!" Rias said. Her voice came out as a girlish, high-pitched squeak which only got another laugh out of Goten and Akeno. The redhead princess sighed, composing herself before speaking up again. "Alright everyone. We'll be going at dusk. They're expecting us to come charging right in, so we should wait a little bit. Besides, if there's anything else you need to prepare, we'll have time to do that first."

"You mean like have dinner?!" Goten perked up with a hopeful look and stars in his eyes. His stomach growled deeply as he looked around for any food. Some things never change. He may have matured physically, but Goten was still the same seven-year old boy deep down.

Rias pinched the half-Saiyan's ear. "No. Relax, you goof. Dinner won't be ready for a while." She playfully replied.

Goten pouted childishly as Rias let go of his cheek. "Fine, I'll be right back then. I gotta go get something. We might need this for this rescue meeting."

"You want me to come with?" She asked curiously.

Goten shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. You'd just slow me down anyway. I can be there and back in half the time if I go alone." The half-Saiyan said bluntly, not even realizing that what he said hurt the older girl's feelings somewhat.

The crimson-haired devil frowned sadly at her offer being declined, but shrugged it off when she saw Goten's bright smiling face as he headed for the door. Just being in Goten's presence seemed to make Rias feel at ease. While she was in no way weak and could take care of herself, the heiress really liked having Goten around. She didn't even consciously realize that her original selfish motives of wanting the half-Saiyan in her peerage had vanished completely.

* * *

Goten parted ways with Team Gremory as he left the club room and shot off to Korin's Tower like a rocket. After collecting three of the magical Senzu Beans from Korin and Yajirobe, Goten gratefully thanked the duo before blasting off from the Sacred Land of Korin for his next destination. Soon after, Goten touched down on the grass in front of his quaint mountain home. He could smell dinner being made, which only made the half-Saiyan even hungrier than he already was. When Goten opened the door, he quickly greeted his family and ran into his bedroom to get changed. Goten threw off his school uniform and changed into his casual clothes. Much better, he thought. Goten's casual wear consisted of a baggy yellow shirt with short green sleeves that said 'Son Goten' on it, as well as comfortably fitting light-blue jeans.

Sighing in satisfaction that he was in some comfortable clothes, Goten strolled back out in his living room with his hands in his pockets. "I can't stay for dinner, Mom. Sorry. I'll be back in a few hours!"

A sly grin spread across the dark-haired mother's face. "Spending time with your girlfriends, sweetie?"

Goten almost tripped over his own feet when his mother said that so casually. "N-No! This is different!" He said as his face flushed a slight pink.

Chi-Chi's grin grew bigger. She knew exactly what her son was up to. "So, when is Rias coming to stay again? She was very sweet... and soo pretty too! I think she likes you. Have you asked her to be your girlfriend yet? I'm sure she'll say yes."

Goten sweat-dropped as his blush intensified. "N-No, mother. I haven't." He said rubbing the bridge of nose. Ever since Rias and Akeno had stayed the night at Goten's a few nights ago, Chi-Chi hadn't stopped teasing her son about the prospect of having either gorgeous girl as his girlfriend, or wife, as she'd prefer. While she got a kick out of it, Goten on the other hand was thoroughly embarrassed, and it usually took Goku to get Chi-Chi to stop. Although sometimes Goku joined in on the teasing, much to Goten's misfortune.

"Just show her some of that charm you got from me and I'm sure she'll like you back!" Goku teased his son further, causing both of his parents to break into a fit of snickers.

The half-Saiyan's face turned an even brighter red than before. "I don't like Rias like that! S-She's just a friend!" Goten blurted out in embarrassment. He took a deep breath and composed himself before securing the Senzu Beans that were tied to his jeans. "I'll be back soon. This is an urgent rescue mission!" Both Goku and Chi-Chi's jovial faces immediately disappeared and were replaced with one's that were filled with worry and concern. "I don't have much time to explain right now, but I will later. Don't worry about me though, I'll be okay!" Goten said as he ran outside and darted into the orange, sun-setting sky before Chi-Chi and Goku could even process what happened.

* * *

Goten soon touched down on the ground in front of the club room, and soon forgot about his parents' teasing when he saw a feast awaiting him. The devils were surprised at Goten's change of clothes, but agreed that it fit him better. Rias blushed thinking that Goten looked much cuter in a short sleeve shirt. That way, it was able to show off his incredibly chiseled muscles, something that could make the senior beauties' cheeks heat up on sight. Akeno was in a similar boat as her master. She definitely preferred Goten in casual clothes too, giggling to herself as she noticed Rias' blush.

Soon, dinner was ready. Goten devoured his food faster than usual as the devils watched in a combination of shock, amusement and horror as they watched the half-Saiyan inhale more food than they thought was humanly possible. Granted, Goten wasn't full human. He finished his delicious meal within five minutes. With a loud burp, Goten rubbed his full stomach. "That was great! Man, I'm stuffed!"

"Are you ready to go now?" Rias teased with a lighthearted grin, placing her hands on her hips.

Goten nodded swiftly, hopping up from his seat as Akeno cleared away his empty places using magic. "Alright! Let's split up into two teams of three! Issei, you go with Kiba and Koneko. Girls, you're with me. You guys know the plan. Once we're done in our little scuffle, we'll come join you right away." Goten said confidently

"Right!" Issei said, giving Goten a quick salute.

"Aye aye, captain!" Kiba also saluted the half-Saiyan before heading off with Issei and Koneko in a rush.

"Oh? Who exactly made you leader?" Rias teased with a smirk as she playfully poked Goten in his hard chest.

"I made myself captain after Raynare decided to try to take away an innocent girl's life." Goten replied back with a defiant smirk.

Rias just sighed lightheartedly. "You boys and your fights, I swear. Let's use the magic circle and jump right in to the fight." Goten made a smirk at her comment. "Oh, I almost forgot. Goten, hold out your hand."

"Huh? Why?"

Rias pushed a long strain of crimson-red hair away from her face and smiled. "Just trust me." She outstretched her hands and a magical red light surrounded them.

Goten shrugged. "Uh, okay then." He held out his right hand under Rias' hands. In a bright flash of red light, the Gremory insignia suddenly appeared on the half-Saiyan's hand before disappearing again. After the spell had ended, Goten inspected his hand just in case Rias did something funky to it. "So, uh, what was that for?"

"It's sorta like a ticket. People who aren't devils in my household aren't allowed to teleport through the Gremory magic circle unless you have permission. That spell I just put on you allows you to travel with us."

"Oh cool! So what're waiting for, then?!"

"Way ahead of you." Akeno prepared the crimson-colored Gremory magical circle. Goten was hesitant at first, but shrugged and stepped in to the circle with the two older beauties. In a flash of red light, the three teens disappeared from the club room.

* * *

Night had fallen. In a dark forest on the outskirts of East City, a lone girl sat on top of a tree, looking extremely unhappy. "This is the worst!" She said with an angry pout. Standing guard is the worst thing ever!" She kicked her feet angrily as she had full view of the church where Asia was being held.

Suddenly, a bright red light appeared right below the young girl as Rias, Akeno and Goten came into view. Goten looked around at the view in surprise.

The young blonde girl smiled as she jumped from her perch in the tree onto the ground. "Oooh! Ask and you shall friggin' receive! "Hi there! I'm Mittelt, and I'm the most awesome fallen angel in the history of ever!" Mittelt said. She had short blonde hair tied into twin tails and sharp blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a short, black Lolitta dress with white frills, with a large black bow on the front and a small green jewel on her collar. She also had on white thigh-high stockings and black shoes, in addition to a black bow in her blonde hair.

"This girl is pretty full of herself, isn't she?" Akeno said sarcastically with a smile, which got a chuckle out of Goten.

Mittelt eyed Goten and smiled devilishly. "Ooooh, and just who are you? You're quite the hottie. Just look at those _muscles._ What're you doing with these disgusting devils, though? Come with us instead, sexy."

"No thanks." Goten said, folding his arms as he walked up to the nearest tree and leaned against it.

Rias smirked and folded her arms under her breasts, mirroring Goten's pose. "Since you're out here standing guard, your team must be worried about an attack."

The blonde Fallen Angel scoffed. "Worried? No. We're just in the middle of a super-duper top secret ritual and we don't want you devils interfering."

Goten chuckled. "If it's supposed to secret, why did you just tell us?"

A tick mark appeared over Mittelt's head as she turned around to face Goten. "Shut up, you jerk! You know what I meant!" She screamed while angrily pointing her finger at Goten. Her outburst only made the half-Saiyan chuckle harder.

"Not to burst your bubble, but while we're here, the other members of our team are on their way to your base as we speak." Akeno said with a sweet smile, but Goten could sense the killing intent behind it. He gulped as he eyed the two devil girls cautiously, reminding himself to never cross them. That wouldn't go well.

"WHAT? Arrgh! I hate devils! I hate them! I just want to squish their ugly, stupid devil faces! " Mittelt huffed angrily. She stomped her feet over and over on the ground, angrily mumbling to herself about how she foolishly let devils pull a fast one on her. "Err...whatever." The Fallen Angel huffed again, before her shoulders relaxed and she started to calm down. "It doesn't even matter at this point. And besides, there's way more of us than there are of you! You have no chance of getting out of here alive.

"Oh? Is that a fact?" Rias said with a smirk, as she glanced to Goten who flashed her a wide grin. Little did Mittelt know however was that Goten had the strength of two thousand of their forces.

"So, why are you here? Surely you're not here for some rescue operation." Mittelt said with an evil smirk. She fluffed her dress and glared at the two devils and one half-Saiyan in front of her. "If so, you'll have to go through me first."

"We're just here for some clean up. We won't be making any attempt to rescue them. They can handle themselves." Rias replied, not even the slightest bit intimidated by the Fallen Angel's threats.

Mittelt growled. "Whatever. Rescue or not, I can't you leave here alive. And since there's three of you, I think I'm going to bring some friends to this little game!" The young blonde said with an evil grin. Mittelt twirled around, spreading her pitch-black wings with a wink as she formed a portal above her.

Goten smirked to himself as he felt two dark powers appear out of the portal. "_Looks the fun is about to start." _The first Fallen Angel that appeared was a middle-aged man with angry features and dark hair. He wore a dark-black trench coat over a white dress shirt and black fedora on his head. The second of Mittelt's allies was a buxom young woman with long dark-blue colored hair who wore a small red outfit that exposed much of her breasts.

"Good work, Mittelt." The female Fallen Angel known as Kalawarner said with a sadistic grin.

"It's sad to say that we meet again, Lady Gremory. You should've stayed out of our business! " The male Fallen Angel with the trench coat known as Dohnaseek said with a cocky tone.

"Well well, it looks like the gang's all here." Akeno said with her same smirk from before. It seemed sweet but Goten could sense the intensity behind it. He shivered at the thought of Akeno turning that grin on him someday.

Dohnaseek looked behind Rias and Akeno, and noticed Goten leaning against the same tree as before, looking unimpressed. The male Fallen Angel scoffed at his casual demeanor. "And just who the hell are you, boy? Are you another devil asking to die? Because if so, I can happily oblige." He spat venomously.

Rias' eyebrow twitched. Nobody threatens her Goten like that. She was about to blast the Fallen Angel into nothing right then and there, when Goten spoke up and broke her concentration.

"My name is Son Goten. I'm a friend of Rias, but I'm in no way a devil. You can attack me if you wish, but I'd advice against it. I'm giving you one chance. Leave now and no harm will come to any of you."

"You...what?! How dare you! I don't care if you're human or devil or whatever! You're still scum and I'll end your life!" Dohnaseek screamed in rage. He couldn't believe that a lowly human of all people would dare speak to him in such a tone!

"Go ahead and try." Goten replied cockily. Rias' eyes widened in shock as Goten didn't even move an inch from his spot on the tree as he said that. His glance traveled from Kalawarner, to Mittelt to finally back to Dohnaseek. "Actually, all of you can fire at me at once if you wish. I think it'd more fun that way!"

"Very well then!" The male fallen angel said as all three fallen angels formed large spears of light in their hands, glaring daggers into Goten for disrespecting them. "Die!" Each of them fired their spears directly at Goten, who stood absolutely still, only smirking as the light spears quickly approached him. There was an explosion of smoke upon impact at the tree Goten was leaning against collapsed, picking up dust and covering the half-Saiyan.

The Fallen Angels broke into a fit of roaring laughter. "That idiot didn't even dodge! I don't believe it!" Dohnaseek roared, almost falling over in laughter.

"He was probably so scared that he couldn't move!" Kalawarner laughing mockingly. "It's a shame though. He was really hot. Shame that he had to die."

Akeno put a hand over her mouth to silence a gasp. She couldn't believe what she had just seen! Goten stood there and _let _the Fallen Angels' attacks hit him! Her heart sank. She adored Goten like a little brother and now he was gone. Akeno turned around and formed lighting in her hands, growling at the three Fallen Angels who were laughing and carrying on about how easily he was destroyed.

Rias pretty face hardened with fury while crimson aura exploded. The redhead formed two large orbs of red-and-black magical energy, ready to eliminate all three of them at once when she heard a voice from within the smoke.

"Aww, man. You got my shirt all dirty." A boy's voice childishly said. Upon hearing that, all fury and anger immediately dissolved within Rias and Akeno, as their enraged races turned into one's of pure joy and relief. The trio of Fallen Angels gasped in horror as the smoke dissipated which revealed Goten was completely unharmed. The half-Saiyan was pouting as he dusted off his baggy yellow shirt. "This is my favorite shirt, too..."

"N-No way..." Mittelt said in complete shock. "He's completely fine!"

The older girls smiled widel in briefly when the half-Saiyan flashed them a bright grin.

"Sorry about the scare, girls. I just wanted to test their strength out, and honestly I wasn't impressed."

"B-But how...!" Dohnaseek cried out in fright. He was shivering in fear now, a complete opposite from his cockiness from just a few moments ago.

Goten ignored his cries and stared at them with a look of pity. "I gave you a chance to leave, and yet you still tried to attack me! Rias, go ahead. They're all yours." He walked over to next tree that was still standing and leaned against it, just like he was before.

"Akeno?" Rias said with a smirk.

"Already on it!" She threw her hands into the air and storm clouds rolled in from seemingly out of thin air. Lighting crashed down around Akeno, much to Goten's shock, as her school uniform disappeared and was replaced with a white-and-red shrine maiden outfit.

_"Is that her fighting uniform?_" Goten asked himself in surprise as Akeno cast a spell on the area immediately after her change of outfit. At that, Akeno's hands started to emanate electricity as she thrust them straight up into the air above her head.

Soon hundreds of circles with the Gremory symbol in the middle surrounded the arena. "Catching my pray in a cage makes me so hot... I'm gonna take a whole lot of pleasure watching you three in pain." She licked her lips and smiled at the three Fallen Angels who were now in even more fright than before.

"It's a barrier!" A petrified Mittelt said, gulping when she realized there was no way out this time.

Akeno smirked and licked her fingers while blushing. "End of the line."

Goten looked over to Rias. Her fists were shaking with anger and her bright blue eyes narrowed into a piercing glare. The half-Saiyan felt her energy start to sky rocket. Now that she knew Goten was okay, Rias let the anger return to her from earlier as her crimson-red aura erupted. "Nobody tries to hurt my Goten like that and gets away with it!"

The spiky-haired Saiyan looked surprised at Rias' comment defending him, but his face soon relaxed into a smile. _"Now I can see what Rias can do..."_

Akeno smirked devilishly. "You shouldn't have made her mad like that." She said mockingly. While she wanted to destroy the Fallen Angels for what they tried to do to Goten too, it satisfied her thinking that Rias would be the one to end them. Meanwhile, the half-Saiyan scratched his head in confusion that Akeno seemed to be enjoying their fright.

"Disappear!" Rias built up an enormous amount of magical energy in her hands and shaped into a black-and-red ball of destruction, a technique signature to the Gremory household, and unleashed it on the three Fallen Angels. The last screams of Mittelt, Dohnaseek and Kalawarner echoed throughout the forest as all three fallen angels were vaporized in an instant. Nothing was left of any of them, except for hundreds of black feathers that started raining from the sky onto the ground below.

Goten smiled brightly and got up from the tree and ran up to Rias and Akeno. "You killed them all with one shot! Wow!" He said with surprise. "I'm sorry I underestimated you, Rias." He said while bashfully rubbing the back of his head. "I knew you were strong, but that was amazing! You too, Akeno. That barrier technique was cool!

The girls blushed slightly after he complimented them so casually. "I-it was nothing. I know you could've easily taken care of them." Rias stammered out with a pink blush. She sounded like a normal high school girl, which usually happened whenever she got embarrassed around the naive half-Saiyan

Goten chuckled to himself at the sight of Rias' flushed face. _"She's really cute when she's embarrassed." _But then, the half Saiyan's face turned serious as he prepared for his turn to fight. "Listen, Rias, I'm going on ahead, I can handle Raynare by myself!" He covered himself in a white aura and took off to where I felt Issei and the others' power level from. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

_A/N: Somewhat of an Issei chapter, but I wanted to make this part of the story better with the update, so I showed some of Issei's interactions without Goten being around. Although don't get too used to it lol. This is a Goten story remember._

_So if you couldn't already tell, this follows the DxD story roughly. For now it's mostly DxD but the timeline will slowly start to shift and more DBZ elements, characters and even villains will be shown._

_Also, I should note that even though it's 8 years after Buu, Battle of Gods and Resurrection F hasn't happened in this timeline yet. That means no Beerus, no SSJG, or no Whis until later. I'm still deciding on using SSJG or not, because I prefer SSJ4. My story is a slightly altered version of the original manga timeline with some of the first 10 of the original Z movies happening, but M10-M15 didn't yet. No GT stuff yet either, but I may use stuff from that too._


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6: Mercy~

The half-Saiyan broke into a sweat as he touched down in front of the church where Raynare was holding Asia. He gulped when he felt a small power slowly start to fade, as well as multiple evil energies coming from inside. He could still sense Issei, Kiba, and Koneko who all seemed to be unharmed, which eased Goten's worries a little bit. However, the one power that was fading alarmed him.

Goten burst through the large doors of the church and saw that a battle had already occurred on the top floor. The entire floor was battle ridden with dirt and cracks in the ground. The altar was completely demolished, exposing a staircase which led to a lower floor. Multiple pews that were usually found in churches were scattered throughout the room, and one specifically had been sliced in too. There were only a few pews left that had been untouched. Whoever the team had encountered before Goten's arrival had been a formidable foe for them.

The young Saiyan feared the worst as he approached the steps. Along with a dark power level that Goten identified as Raynare, he sensed his friends down below. Then he felt a weak and dropping power level from the basement. The other's energy was masking it before, but now it was clear as day. Goten broke into a swift run and darted down the stairs as fast as he could, using his bright white as a light source.

Goten burst through the doors seconds later to see Kiba and Koneko clashing with hundreds of priests with light swords. Koneko easily overpowered her opponents with her brute strength, while Kiba's Holy Eraser took out the remaining forces. Issei was up on the altar, staring blankly at the lifeless Asia who was tied to a cross. Raynare was next to them, laughing hysterically that her plan succeeded. The evil Fallen Angel had taken possession of Asia's Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. At the cost of Asia's life.

"Sorry I'm late, guys!"

Raynare looked down at Goten and scoffed. "Hm? Oh. I remember you. You're really hot, you know that? Join me and maybe I'll let you live. You'd make a decent boyfriend. Unlike this wimp over here." She said, smirking to Issei beside her.

"Join you? Not a chance." Goten said sternly, his voice filled with arrogance. "The name is Son Goten. And I suggest you let Asia go now unless you want to get hurt!"

Raynare was surprised but soon broke into a fit of evil laughter. "Such confidence! Don't you see? I'm invisible now! With Twilight Healing in my grasp, not even a Saiyan like you could beat me! But since you've come this far, I think you deserve a little reward. It won't make the slightest bit of difference though. The girl will die any minute now." She snapped her fingers, and the chains around Asia's arms and legs were released. Her lifeless body slid off the crucifix.

Goten got into a fighting position and started defeating any priests that attacked him with a single blow, holding off anybody who dared to rush Issei or attempted to catch either Kiba or Koneko off guard.

Issei ran up and caught the blond girl as she laid lifelessly in his arms. "I've got you! H-Hey, Asia. It's me... Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Asia weakly looked up and faced Issei with the little strength she had left. "...I-Issei... You came...!"

"Y-Yeah. We all did. We're all here to save you, Asia. Everything is going to be alright. I promise." Iseei said, looking at her fondly. It broke his heart to see her like this, and only made him more enraged that Raynare could do something so awful to such a sweet girl like Asia.

"...Kay..." Asia weakly said.

Raynare smirked condescendingly at the Pawn at her feet. "Go ahead and the girl. I got what I wanted."

"You crazy bitch! Put her Sacred Gear back where you found it right now!"

The Fallen Angel formed a light spear in her hands and prepared to spear the both of them. "Are you kidding me? I had to betray my superiors for this! There's no way I'm handing it back just because some little devil asked! Fortunately for you, you two can die together!"

Goten instantly materialized in between Issei and Raynare. Nobody in the room had even seen him move. They just blinked and he was half way across the room! His kind eyes narrowed into a glare. "If you even touch either of them, you'll answer to me. So I suggest you give the girl back her Sacred Gear and you can still leave here unharmed."

Raynare snarled, and went to stab Goten with her light spear, when she suddenly stopped mid motion. His deep black eyes burned daggers into her, and she could've sworn she saw the boy's eyes flash green for a moment. Raynare froze with fear. Something in the back of her mind told her to stop, but she didn't know what or why.

Goten kept his piercing gaze on Raynare as he knelt down next to Issei and Asia. The blonde nun lightly opened her eyes to see Goten smiling at her with a grin so warm, it actually gave her a bit of hope. "W-Who are you?" She could barely even speak, it came out as a whisper. Her energy signal was dropping to critical levels!

"Hey, I'm Goten." The Saiyan said softly. "I'm on your side. Believe me. We're gonna get you all fixed up, so you gotta promise to hold on for a bit longer, okay?"

"...O-Okay." Asia nodded, still lying in Issei's arms.

"Give her to me, bro." Goten said. Issei wiped away tears and nodded. He carefully laid Asia into Goten's arms.

"Let's go. We don't have much time! Kiba, Koneko, you guys alright?!" Issei called to his friends before running ahead. Goten lingered back a few more seconds until he got the confirmation from the others.

The two other devils gave a thumbs up as they defeated the last of the priests. Goten's help definitely sped up the process, and they were really beyond grateful. The more they interacted with Goten, the more Kiba and Koneko felt they could trust him.

"We're bustin' you outta here, Asia. In just a few more minutes, everything is going to be okay." Goten said. He wanted to keep reassuring her. It was the only thing he could do in the moment.

Asia only nodded silently with a weak smile.

After flying up the seemingly endless flight of stairs, Goten reached the top part of the church. Issei was already sitting by one of the open pews that wasn't destroyed in the previous battle.

The spiky-haired Saiyan set Asia down ever so gently. Issei wiped Asia's sweat-drenched face, just praying that she would be okay. Each time Issei prayed he got a splitting headache, but he didn't care about the pain. He just wanted his friend to be okay.

Goten reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a small green bean. "Asia, you gotta eat this! It's a Senzu Bean! It'll buy us some more time!" Asia nodded silently with an understanding smile as the Saiyan carefully fed her the bean. Once she managed to swallow the magical bean, Asia's energy signal shot up momentarily before it started slowly dropping again.

"It didn't work!" Issei exclaimed in pure anguish. The last sliver of hope Issei had was slowly fading away.

"No. I knew it wouldn't heal her completely. She can't live without her Sacred Gear. Now that she got that little boost, it'll buy us some more time to get Twilight Healing back." Goten replied.

"Oh... I see..." Issei's frown turned into an apprehensive smile. He was clueless as to what Goten just did, but he figured if anyone could save Asia, it would be Son Goten.

Asia smiled up at Goten. Her smile was still weak, but she had a little more strength than before. "T-Thank you... G-Goten."

"Anytime."

Suddenly, a mature feminine voice came from behind them. "No matter what magic you use, the girl is still going to die. Do you want to die too? If so I can happily oblige!" Raynare said, sitting on the altar with her legs crossed. She flipped her long black hair behind her head, smirking at Issei and Goten condescendingly. "I think I'll kill my worthless ex-boyfriend first. And this time, I'll make sure you can never be revived."

Goten growled as he stood up faced Raynare. Cracking his knuckles, he took a step closer. The ground started to shake slightly from Goten's energy, startling both Issei and Raynare a bit. "No more screwing around. This is your last chance. Either give Asia her Sacred Gear back, or I'll take it from you by force!"

Raynare smirked. "I've changed my mind. As hot as you are, I think I'll kill you first!" She formed two large pink spears of light in each of her hands. "NOW DIE!"

" This same attack again?" Goten yawned as he seemingly let the attack hit him.

Issei gasped in shock but in the back of his mind, he knew the Saiyan wasn't finished. He glanced behind Raynare and hid a relieved grin.

Raynare however had no knowledge of Goten or his abilities, and was laughing hysterically to herself. "The little shit didn't even try to dodge it! I can't believe that actually worked! Now he's fucking dead!" She stared roaring with laughter again. "This is too great! I get to kill two filthy humans in one night! Let's try for three!"

"If you take a look behind you, you might think otherwise."

Raynare's face turned blue when she turned to see Goten standing there with his hands behind his head, leaning against the wall. "B-B-But how did you...?! Y-You should be dead!" The shocked Fallen Angel exclaimed.

"There's no way some silly light tricks can hurt me. I've trained my body far beyond it's limits." The Saiayn replied sternly and started to approach Raynare again with a single fist clenched. "If you weren't so rotten, maybe you could get strong too."

"Shut up!" Raynare growled and desperately formed another light spear. She aimed it directly at Goten's face and fired.

Goten deflected the spear with a simple backhand, not taking his angry glare off of the frightened Fallen Angel. The spear flew into a wall before dissolving into nothing. To Raynare's horror, Goten wasn't even scratched. She went to take a step back in fear, but her legs were frozen in place.

Raynare was now dripping sweat, her face white as a ghost as she thought she was staring death in the face. The Fallen Angel spread her black wings wide, ready to make a run for it, when Goten's fist suddenly slammed directly into her stomach, instantly knocking the breath out of her. Raynare was thrown back in burning, horrible pain, and was sent crashing into the wall. Part of the stone wall of the long since abandoned church collapsed on top of the Fallen Angel.

Issei jumped up with a look of relief and joy spread across his tear-stained face. "You did it, Goten! Now we can get Asia's Sacred Gear back!"

"No. Not exactly."

"W-What?!"

Goten gestured to the rubble. "See? She's still alive."

A bloody and beaten Raynare weakly removed the rubble from her battered body. One attack from Goten made her feel like she got hit by an eighteen wheeler truck! "Damn it...! T-This wasn't supposed to happen!" She hacked, growling while trying to remain conscious. Raynare activated the stolen Twilight Healing and tried to heal herself, but the pain was too great in that moment to do much help.

The Saiyan knelt down in front of the battered Fallen Angel. "I don't really want to hurt you. If you just hand over the Twilight Healing, no more harm will come to you."

She looked up into the Saiyan's dark eyes in surprise. "W-W-What do you mean? You'll just let me go?"

Issei cut in, his rage blinding his emotions. "Don't listen to her, Goten! She's just fooling you to lower your guard! Destroy her while you have the chance!" Raynare shut her eyes, awaiting death, but it never came.

"No, Issei. I won't kill her. You got a second chance at life, right? Well she deserves one too. My father always taught me that everyone deserves a chance to change and become a good person. Some of my dad's greatest allies were once some of his greatest enemies. And besides, I can sense some good in Raynare. She's not pure evil, though that's what you may think." Goten softly said.

Both Raynare and Issei shot the Saiyan a look of confusion and bewilderment.

"_Maybe he's right. Maybe this...is a wake-up call for me. If I don't give the girl her rings back, I'll die here. But even if I do, Lord Azazel might execute me for disobeying him! What do i do...?"_

Goten just held his hand out. "Please. Give us the rings. There's not much time left! Asia is going to die if we don't get the rings to her as soon as possible! Just do the right thing."

Meanwhile, Issei snarled in a silent rage. Goten had betrayed him. Or so he thought. Raynare brutally killed Issei then taunted the boy as he bled out, basically traumatizing him. She practically killed Asia too! And here Goten was sparing her life! "Y-You traitor!"

The Fallen Angel looked down to her hands, back up to Goten, to Issei and Asia, and finally back to her hands with the small rings around her fingers. "...Okay. Here. T-Take it." She gently placed the rings in Goten's hands.

"...Huh?" All of Issei's rage vanished.

"Thanks! I guess Dark Angels aren't so bad after all!" He said nonchalantly and trotted over to the dying Asia.

"Just a few more seconds, and you'll gonna be all better, okay?" Goten spoke softly to Asia with a sweet grin. He gently took Asia's fragile hands and slid the rings on her ring finger. Once the rings were back on Asia's hands, the Saiyan sat back, sighing in relief. "We did it. Her energy is stabilized. She's gonna be fine."

Asia slowly sat up. She felt weak, but was able to move now. Issei instantly hugged her, crying tears of joy. "A-Asia! Y-You're okay!" He turned to Goten with an eternally grateful grin. "Thank you. Thank you so much, man..." He just repeated over and over again, as Goten grinned sheepishly.

The Saiyan turned to the slightly flushed Fallen Angel. Goten's warmth and compassion really made an impact on her dark heart. He had given her a second chance when most people would've thought that she didn't deserve one. But like Goten had said, he believed that everyone deserved a chance for redemption.

Afterwards, Goten helped Raynare to her feet. The Fallen Angel bowed to the hesitant Issei and Asia, who wondered what Raynare would honestly say. But what she did surprised even Goten. She apologized. Raynare apologized to the two teens for causing them so much pain, but the two admitted that it brought them closer together. So, in a way, if it wasn't for her, Issei and Asia probably wouldn't have met. And for that, they were grateful.

Then, the Fallen Angel turned to Goten. She bowed in front of the Saiyan, thanking him again for sparing her, promising Goten that he wouldn't regret that decision. As Raynare began to walk away for good, Goten could've sworn she was smiling at him for a moment. The Saiyan watched Raynare shoot off into the midnight sky of East City alone, with a new purpose in life. She never even knew that Goten was one of the Super Saiyans she had only thought to be myths, but Goten figured it was better that she didn't know.

A few moments after Raynare flew off, Rias and Akeno showed up, looking around for all signs of an enemy. Kiba arrived with Koneko a few seconds after the two senior girls did. "Goten, where's Raynare?" Rias asked with concern. ""

"I let her go after she gave the rings back."

Rias and Akeno smiled admirably at Goten. His noble action made the two girls respect him more. Rias would've killed Raynare for hurting a member of her household, but Goten grew up learning of mercy. "I see. I'm proud of you, Goten." Rias said with a light smile.

Akeno giggled. "It takes a real man to spare someone like that~." Rias shot her friend a look, but Akeno turned in the opposite direction, whistling while playing dumb.

"Anyway, Asia, there's something I'd like to ask you." Rias reached into her pocket, and pulled out a bishop chess piece.

Goten's eyes widened in realization at what Rias had in mind. "_Is she really going to...?"_

"P-President Rias, is that what I think it is?" Issei asked hopefully.

Rias nodded. "Asia, do you know what this is?" The Gremory heiress said as she showed Asia the small white bishop.

"A chess piece?" She asked innocently with a light head tilt.

"It's called the bishop. The bishop's role is to protect and heal other members of a devil's household. I think now is as good a time as ever to use it."

Issei's face lit up. "Wait…you mean…"

Rias smiled at Asia. "Would you like to become a devil? I know you're a sister, but we could use a healer on our team. Plus, Issei would love to have you around."

The shy blonde played with her fingers shyly while she thought it over for a second. "Ok. If I can be with Issei, then I'll do it!" Asia said softly with a bright grin.

Rias smirked at her decision. "That's great to hear. She formed a giant magic circle with the Gremory symbol on it, and directed Asia to lie down in the middle of it. The blonde nun shyly complied, curiously glancing to all the smiling faces of Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Issei and Goten around her. When Rias placed the bishop piece on her stomach, the red light coming from the circle grew brighter and brighter. "In the name of Gremory, Asia Argento, do you accept becoming a devil in the house of Gremory?" Rias called out.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Asia replied timidly.

The red circle grew brighter and brighter, illuminating the entire vicinity in a crimson light. The bishop piece melted into Asia's body as the process was completed. Then, as fast as it appeared, the circle vanished. Asia sat up, checking her body out. She didn't look or feel any different, but felt stronger somehow.

"Welcome to the team, Asia." Issei said while giving her a tight hug.

"Let's go celebrate guys." Kiba said happily. "With our newest member!"

The group cheered and headed out for some much needed relaxation, finally feeling like a true team for first time since Goten unofficially joined Team Gremory. Akeno and Kiba got a cake made for Asia to welcome her to the team. Goten whined that he didn't get a cake when he 'joined' but Rias explained that he would have needed ten cakes considering his monstrous appetite.

From what Rias had told the group, she made arrangements for Asia move in Issei to be safe, much to the blonde's happiness. Even more so, Asia would be enrolling in Kuoh Academy. With the Gremory family's influence, it was really easy for her to get anybody into the school. Issei's life suddenly got a whole lot better.

* * *

A few days went by, and things were returning to normal for Goten and the devils. On school days, Goten spent most days at the club room, but always made sure to eat lunch with Trunks to catch up and talk about the newest video games that they were playing. They had also skipped class a lot quite frequently to go play video games at Trunks' house, and even pulled the occasional prank on each other. However Rias had started to catch on to her Goten's 'delinquent' behavior and would force him to go back to school.

That Saturday morning, Goten got up bright and early to go fishing with his father and little Pan. It was originally only supposed to be Goku and Goten going, but when Panny saw the two heading out she insisted on coming. Goten could never say no to his adorable little niece, and brought her along with permission from Videl. She rode on Goten's shoulders the whole way to their usual fishing spot, and Panny even caught a little fish of her own! She threw it back right after because, as she said, "the fishy needed to go pway w' his fishy frwends." On their way back, Pan conked out like a light in Goku's arms. A whole morning of activity was a lot for the two-and-a-half year old. But she still had a blast.

After he returned home and had a nice lunch, Goten changed into his usual causal attire, that was now as good as new thanks to his mother. He was gonna take it easy for the day, until his phone buzzed from his pocket. To his surprise, it was a text from Rias!

_"Wanna come by the club? It's just me"_

Goten smiled as he quickly replied. _"Sure! Ill be over in a bit"_

"I'm goin' out, Mom! Be back by dinner!" Goten said as he grabbed some money (just in case) and left. He took a deep breath of the cool spring air and kicked off the ground.

Chi-Chi knew what her son was up to. He wanted to see Rias. "_Those two sure are getting close. I'm so happy for him, but I can't help but feel that I'm losing my baby..."_ She stared up into the sky when Goku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What'cha thinkin' about?"

"Oh, Goku. Goten has been so happy lately since he met that sweet girl Rias. I think he really likes her. When do you think she'll come for another visit?"

"How 'bout tonight? She'll be able to meet Gohan and Videl and Panny too!"

Chi-Chi instantly started gushing. "Oh that would be great! It'll be like she's a part of the family! "The raven-haired mother darted inside, humming and singing to herself about marriage and having another daughter. Goku simply rolled his eyes in amusement. She was never like this with Gohan from what he remembered.

"Hey Chi-Chi, do you mind if I spar with Vegeta for a bit?"

"Of course, dear. Just be back by dinner. If you're late, I won't let you have any leftovers!"

"Great! Thanks hun!" He kissed Chi-Chi on the cheek and instantly vanished using Instant Transmission to visit his good buddy Vegeta. The Saiyan prince would vehemently deny that he and Goku were friends, but Chi-and Bulma both knew that wasn't the case anymore.

* * *

Goten touched down in East City roughly ten minutes later when he suddenly was in the mood for lunch. He strolled casually down the street in the direction of the academy when he made a slight detour to buy two triple-deluxe hamburgers a few blocks away from campus. Goten paid with the little change he had left, and chowed down while on his walk. He finished the burgers in record time, just as he reached campus.

He stopped just short of the Occult Research Clubroom and noticed the second-floor window was wide open above him. He snickered to himself. "_I should surprise her..._"

Goten silently hovered into the air, making sure he didn't make any news. Then he made his presence known by popping his head over the windowsill, pulling himself up halfway and used his arms to support himself. "Hey Rias!"

Rias was sitting at her desk alone while drinking tea and reading a book when Goten suddenly appeared. She jumped a little bit in surprise, but smiled when she saw him grinning. Seeing his smile always brightened her day. "Oh, hey!"

"What ya readin' there?"

"Just reading. I usually come here because it's so quiet all the way out here. Then I got lonely which is why I called you. Glad you could come!"

He climbed through the window and plopped down on the couch, blushing for a moment at what she was wearing. Her outfit was casual, but she still looked incredibly cute in it. Even in casual clothes, she was absolutely stunning to Goten. She sat with her legs folded on her chair, and her short skirt rode up her thighs quite a bit. Goten looked away with a blush, while Rias just smiled to herself. She closed her book and set it on her desk before coming over and sitting down next to him.

Goten smiled bashfully at how close she was, but didn't move away. "Is anyone else coming?"

Rias shook her head. "Nope, I gave everyone the day off, so it's just us two."

"Cool! I-I was just curious."

She smiled at his cute flustered face. "How was your morning?"

"Pretty good! I went fishing with my Dad and my little niece, Panny. She caught a little minnow today and she was so happy with herself, you shoulda seen her. Cutest little girl in the whole world, lemme tell ya."

Rias inched closer to him. "That sounds amazing... I'd love to meet her." She smiled warmly, just enjoying the closeness between them.

"You can the next time you come over!"

The redhead stared at his handsome face, blushing. She felt this sense of peace and happiness that she couldn't quite explain whenever they were together. Her eyes just glittered every time she saw that adorably handsome face of his. She thought about the fact that Goten was one of the few who saw as a person first, and an elite devil second. Everyone else she had met in school just idolized her for being drop-dead gorgeous and popular. Not Goten though. Then her heart fluttered again, surprising her."_M-maybe... there's really something more...?"_

As Goten looked back into the older girl's beautiful blue eyes, he felt his heart start to beat a little faster too. "S-Something wrong?"

"Huh? O-Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?" Goten asked.

She kissed the Saiyan on the forehead for a small second, touching his cheek with her hand. "A princess and a Super Saiyan. We make a good team, don't we?"

"...Y-Yeah! Definitely. I've had a lot of fun with you guys..." Goten said bashfully, his cheeks turning a tinge pink. At that, Rias just started giggling. To Goten, her laugh sounded so cute and adorable. He found Rias extremely attractive normally, but when she reverted to her 'normal' girl self, he found her to be even cuter, if that were possible.

She uncrossed her womanly legs, glancing to Goten with a sexy smile. "Hey, Goten, I have an idea~..."

He blinked. "What's up?"

"Come here. Lie down on my lap." She purred, lifting her skirt up just a tad to show her bare legs a bit more.

"Y-Your lap?" Goten's eyes darted to her thick sexy thighs and blushed when she nodded at him. "But w-what if I see up your skirt?"

Rias giggled. "I don't mind. You've seen me naked before already, right? So this should be fine."

Goten put a hand behind his head bashfully. She had a point there. "Uhmm, a-alright then." He said, blushing.

She smiled victoriously at that. He carefully laid down and put his head on Rias' soft, creamy-white legs. Rias smiled down at him while blushing happily at the Saiyan. Goten quickly relaxed. It felt like he was floating on clouds! Her legs were soft and squishy like pillows, so soft that he could just take a nap just like this!

"See this isn't so bad... isn't it?" She asked, running one hand through his hair.

"Nope! This is awesome!"

When Rias saw how happy he was, she ran a single finger up his chest before lightly tapping his nose. "So you're saying like the view?" She asked in a proud voice, smirking a little bit.

Goten had a perfect view of all of Rias' incredible curves. Her red hair shined in the sunlight, making her pretty face stand out even more than usual. "Y-Yeah! You're really beautiful, Rias!"

She smiled down at the Saiyan with a grateful blush, who had his usual goofy grin that never failed to put a smile on the girl's face. In the three weeks that she had known Goten, Rias felt that her feelings toward him had gone from purely selfish to complete genuine care.

They just loved spending time together. They stared that way in silence for a few moments before he spoke up again.

Goten grinned, still blushing. "I've never had a lap pillow from a girl before..."

"Well since you like my body so much, do you want a more _hands-on_ approach?" She asked him temptingly.

He gulped, staring back up at her in confusion. "L-Like what? Whaddya mean?"

Rias rolled her eyes. Typical boy, she thought. Dense as a brick. But she liked that about him. "I'll show you..." She held Goten's hand guided it towards her ample bosom. "Touch my boobs, Goten."

"W-Wait! H-Hold on!"

The redhead stopped and just giggled again. "Why? What's the problem? You don't want to?"

"N-No! I mean yes! I mean... uhm..."

_"He's so cute when he's shy..."_ She laughed again. "Goten~, have you ever felt a woman's breasts before?"

"N-No..."

She smirked. "I'm happy to hear that~... That means I'll be your first~..."

"A-Are you sure?" Goten asked timidly.

She nodded. "If it's you, I'm fine with it... I've never had a boy touch my boobs either... s-so be gentle, okay?"

Goten swallowed hard, sitting up to get a better angle. "O-Okay..."

Rias purred and took both of his hands in hers and guided them towards her boobs again, her alluring gaze burning into Goten. Just as he was about to feel her ample chest for the first time, Goten's phone loudly started buzzing from his pocket which startled the both of them.

He froze and started to sweat. They both said nothing for a few seconds when Goten finally spoke. "I-I should get that." He said with a bashful frown, getting up from his amazing pillow to pick up his phone that was lying on the end table next to them. Noticing the caller ID was his mother, he sighed and picked up. Meanwhile, Rias frowned sadly that her first true moment with Goten was interrupted.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey!" Chi-Chi cooed.

"...H-Hi, Mom. How are ya?"

"I'm great, thanks! Was I interrupting anything between you and your girlfriend?" She said, adding a teasing one with the last part.

"...N-No! We were... just talking. And she's not my girlfriend! Sheesh..." Goten groaned, blushing heavily.

"Talking?" Chi-Chi said teasingly. "Don't you mean kissing?"

Goten blushed violently considering what just happened. "N-No! We weren't kissing, I swear!"

Rias stared at Goten and soon found herself blushing too as she averted her gaze from him.

"Your brother gave me that same excuse when he and Videl started dating. I know better than that, young man!"

Goten sighed. "Whatever, Mom. Whats up?"

"Oh nothing. I was just calling to see if Rias wanted to come for dinner tonight! I'd love to see her again! Plus Gohan and Videl are coming tonight with Panny, and I thought it'd be a perfect opportunity for her to meet them!"

"Awesome, I'll ask her right now!" He said happily. Goten turned to the disappointed redheaded girl who was currently sitting on her desk, kicking her feet. "Hey, my mom wants to know if you'd like to come for dinner tonight! We'd all love to have you."

"Of course! I'd love to!" Rias cried out, her face instantly lighting up with joy.

"Great!" Goten was just as happy as she was. "Mom? Yeah, Rias said she'll be there. What time's dinner?"

"Same as always, sweetie! 5:30!"

"Alright, cool. See ya in a bit, Mom. Bye!" Goten said before clicking off. Then he turned back the gushing and giddy Rias. "So you're really coming, right?"

Rias beamed with a happy blush. "Of course! What time should I be there?"

"Dinner's at 5:30!"

"Okay, great! Thank you so much for this..." Rias said, hugging Goten. Then she practically skipped over to her desk to get her things, as happy as could be. "_I can't believe this! This day just got even better! Now I just need something nice to wear..._"

Goten went over to the windowsill and sat down as Rias prepared to leave. "Catch ya later then!"

"See you tonight~~!

She winked at Goten one last time before vanishing just like that. With Rias now gone, Goten hovered out the window and closed it behind him. He floated higher into the sky and shot home, spinning across the sky like a whirlwind. He did flips and turns happily as his home soon came into view.

* * *

A few hours had gone by since then. While the Son family was preparing for their weekly dinner, a certain redheaded devil was trying to look her best for the evening. She wanted to dress well, but not too formal. In Rias' eyes, this sorta like was a date! She only helped Goten felt the same way.

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi made sure that everyone in the family was dressed nicely to make a good impression for Rias, who she kept insisting was Goten's future wife. Goten and Goku both wore button down polo shirts with khaki pants per Chi-Chi's orders. The two Saiyans fussed and complained but Chi-Chi hushed them, begging the two to at least _try_ to have _some_ manners while Rias was there. Goten in particular whined about his tie being annoying until he gave up and took it off and let Panny play with it as a ribbon.

Chi-Chi wore her best yellow dress with her hair down, which only happened on _very_ special occasions. She was just finishing the cooking when Gohan and Videl arrived with little Pan. Gohan's attire was similar to his father's, while Videl wore a long blue dress to compliment her husband. Last but not least, Panny wore a pretty pink dress and a big pink bow tied in her long dark-black hair.

Goten sat on the couch with Panny on his lap as his made funny faces and did voices from cartoons to make her laugh. Little Pan climbed over him and floated up to the window and looked out in happy curiosity. Her cute face only turned more curious when a red light flashed outside and showed a girl inside. "Mommy! Granma! Th' lady here~!" Pan chirped shyly.

Goten grinned as he got up to answer the door while little Pan scurried behind Videl while rest of the Son family were seated at the dinner table. Except for Chi-Chi of course, who was still buzzing about making last second final touches on making everything look perfect for Rias.

Goten went out to greet her, and came face to face with the redhead just as he opened the door. Rias blushed a bit, smiling at him. Meanwhile Goten's eyes popped at how cute she looked.

"H-Hey..."

"Hi, Goten..."

"You... look really great... Just... wow." Rias' outfit consisted of a black blouse with a long red skirt that reached her knees, thigh-high black stockings with matching fancy black shoes, light blue earrings that matched her eyes and light makeup to complete the look. Her outfit fit in all the right places, only making her appear prettier. _"I've never seen her dressed up like this! She's so cute! Wait! Does she think this is a... d-date?!"_

"I think you look better..." Rias said, her hands folded down in front of her, softly chuckling as she went up to him. "You clean up really nice, Goten." She winked. Rias couldn't help but blush at how maturely handsome he looked, but yet still keeping that same adorable cuteness she loved so much.

"...Really?" You think so?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I do." The redhead poked his chest, giggling at his cute shy face.

The Saiyan smiled and opened the door for here. "Well c'mon in!"

"I hope I wasn't keeping you all waiting! I'm sorry."

Goten grinned, waving off her concerns. "You're fine. My mom just finished up."

The first one to greet her was Chi-Chi, who practically bounced over to say hello.

"Oh! Rias! Welcome back! How are you?! I know it's not much, but please make yourself at home!" Chi-Chi said, smiling while bringing the redhead into a hug.

"Hi, Rias! Great to see ya again!" Goku said coming up next to his wife, fiddling with his tie.

The redhead bowed. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Son. Thank you both so much for having me!"

"Please, there's no need to be so formal! Just call me Chi-Chi!" Chi-Chi happily replied. "It's always a pleasure to have such a nice girl like yourself as our guest!"

Rias bowed again and removed her shoes at the door. "The pleasure is all mine, Chi-Chi. Is there anything I can do to help set up?"

"Oh, no, honey! Just relax! I insist!" She turned to Goku and Goten with a smile. "See that? You two boys can learn something in politeness from her!" Chi-Chi said teasingly, getting a snicker from everyone.

Gohan came up next, with Videl next to him as Rias shook their hands.

"It's nice to finally put the face with the name." Videl said.

"We've heard a lot about you, Rias. My little brother speaks very highly of you." Gohan added.

Rias grinned, turning to Goten. "Does he now?"

"Oh he sure does!" Chi-Chi said with a bubbly smile.

Goten laughed bashfully at that, adjusting his collar again.

As Videl talked with Rias, Gohan nudged his brother playfully in the arm. "What's wrong with you? You look so uptight!"

"Huh?! N-Nothing! It's just..." Goten began.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Oh, don't mind him. He's just shy. It's rare that such a beautiful girl like Rias comes by for a visit."

Rias and Goten both blushed when the redhead caught a glimpse of little Pan shyly poking her head out from behind her mother's dress. The moment Pan made eye contact with Rias, she hid herself again.

"Eh? Who's this little angel?" Rias knelt down to be on eye level with her.

Videl chuckled. "This is Pan."

"Hi Pan!" Rias chirped. Little kids and babies had always been Rias' weak point.

Pan stayed silent, still hiding her little face. She was still super shy around strangers.

"She's just shy; don't worry about it." She said and picked Pan up. "Panny, sweetheart, say hello to our guest.."

Rias smiled sweetly. "Awww~! She's so cute!"

Goten ruffled Pan's hair, making her smile. "Panny, Rias won't hurt you, I promise. See, she's really nice!"

Pan peeked her face from it's hiding spot to see Rias radiantly smiling at her.

"Hi Panny!" Rias said again.

"Hi..."

"Atta girl. Go ahead, honey. It's okay." Gohan said, the whole Son family now watching the little angel speak to the older redhead.

Rias gushed. "My name's Rias..." She spoke in the softest voice possible to not scare the little one.

"...I'm Pan..."

"That's such a pretty name!" Rias cooed, making Panny giggle. "I like your bow!"

"T'ank you..." Then Pan turned back to Videl. "Mama, she weally pwetty..." She whispered.

Rias smiled back. "Awww, thank you sweetie! You're pretty too!"

The little toddler smiled again and soon Rias (with Goten's help) had Panny laughing hysterical. Everything was going great.

* * *

Not too long later, Chi-Ch and Videl started to bring plates out, while Pan bounced happily on her father's lap. Goku started rubbing his stomach in anticipation the longer he had to wait. Goten and Gohan were in a similar scenario. Goku's mouth started to water, until Chi-Chi slapped her husband on the arm for him to stop.

Soon, all the food was passed around and the dinner begun. Goten filled his plate to beyond it's regular capacity, but managed to restrain himself and eat somewhat like a normal person. As Rias sat with the Son family, she felt more and more at home. She knew she felt drawn to Goten originally for his strength, but now she thanked herself for getting to know the Saiyan and his family on a personal level.

"Mmmm! This is so good!" Rias exclaimed. "You're a great cook, Chi-Chi"

"Oh stop, you'll make me blush."

"It's the truth! I can see why Goten and Mr. Goku love your cooking so much."

"Those two would even dirt if it tasted good." Chi-Chi added jokingly.

Goku and Goten both grinned at each other for a second before they shrugged and continued eating at a normal pace (for once.)

"Now please Rias, tell me about yourself! Is is true you're really a devil?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Of course! Let me start from the beginning." She went into a brief explanation of her position as an illustrious, high-ranking devil. She told the Son family all about her life in a big castle, complete with butlers and maids, and most of all that she was heir to the house of Gremory.

"You're a _princess!?"_ Chi-Chi yelled. "Like royalty?!" Even Gohan and Videl were surprised.

The redhead nodded. "Y-Yes ma'am."

Chi-Chi turned to her son eagerly. "And you're planning to marry this girl?!"

Goten instantly did a spit take, opting for that instead of almost choking yet again

Panny started clapping while she broke into a fit of adorable giggles. "Uncle Goten funny!"

Videl, Gohan and Goku started laughing too while Chi-Chi looked proud of herself.

Pan just kept clapping. "My turn my turn!" Being the impressionable little girl she was, Pan went to mimic her uncle until her father stopped her.

Gohan chuckled as he calmed his excitable little daughter. "So what's it like living in a huge castle? I'm sure you've got like three hundred rooms in your house!"

"Yeah! What's it like being a princess?"

"...Pwincess?!" Pan piped up curiously.

The redhead sighed. "It honestly gets really lonely in such a big place, especially when I was little kid until I started forming my peerage. I always had butlers and maids to keep me company, but still. Though right now I'm staying at an apartment in East City for school, which is a lot better."

"Oooooh, a princess! This is perfect! My son will be married to a princess!" Chi-Chi clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling.

Goten face-palmed while Rias only laughed.

Gohan laughed. "Mom, c'mon. Leave Goten alone."

"Oh, fine. Rias, I'm sorry." Chi-Chi bowed her head to the redhead.

Rias shook her head, giggling. "It's totally fine, ma'am." She thought it was funny, and kinda cute actually. But what she liked most was Goten's adorable blushing reaction.

The Son family talked and laughed over dinner, casually chatting as time flew by without noticing.

After their family feast ended, Chi-Chi got help from Videl and Goku cleaning up the kitchen. When that was done, they came into the living room where Rias was sitting with Goten, Pan and Gohan. Gohan was chatting with Rias about devil life, while Goten was playing with Panny on the carpet in front of the television. "Rias, sweetie, would you like to stay the night? We'd love to have you!"

The redhead blushed. "Oh I... I can't. I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense! We'd love to have you. I'm sure Goten would love it too!"

Rias turned to Goten for his approval. "...W-Would you mind?"

"O-Of course not! I-I'd love to have you stay over again!" Goten quickly responded to the redhead, making her smile.

The redhead smiled. "Okay! Then I guess I'll stay!"

Chi-Chi clasped her hands together. "It's decided then!"

Panny clapped. "Yaaaay! Sweepover!"

The sound of joyous laughter could be heard coming from a small house deep in the woods. It could still be heard echoing through the valley for hours. Inside, the room was aglow from the love that is shared between family and friends. It was a night to remember for all. Rias got full experience of life at the Son household, and she loved every minute of it.

* * *

The next morning, Goten stirred in his bed, groaning as the first sunlight of the morning hit his face. He half-opened his eyes. The Saiyan went to stretch, but his right hand accidentally squeezed a large, soft mound.

"Aahhn~" A soft, girlish moan came from under the covers as someone stirred beside Goten.

Goten rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Whaa...?" He saw the full curvy mounds under the covers. Still half asleep, Goten poked the perky pound again.

"The same girlish squeal was heard followed by a soft giggle.

Goten pulled off the covers to see a fully naked Rias there, cutely smiling at the Saiyan. "Good morning!" Rias chirped, not caring that Goten got a full-frontal view of her naked body.

"W-Wha? R-Rias?!"

"Did you enjoy the feel of my boobs?"

"S-Sorry... t-that was an accident." Goten replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Though he definitely did enjoy it.

"Don't be sorry...You can feel my boobs whenever you like, okay? Just ask." She said, gently bringing him back down and holding him close to her.

He went to pull back, but the alluring devil gently held his head in place. Rias' perky, bare chest was only a hair from Goten's touching face. She softly inched little closer to Goten so his face squished into her boobs, her perfect bosom jiggling as she did so. In that instant, he couldn't breathe, but the face full of cleavage made it better. _"Her skin is so soft... And she smells so good... Her boobs are like pillows..."_

"Cuddling with you while I'm naked is fun... You're so warm that I never get cold!"

_"Am I dreaming? Do girls actually say that?" _Goten went to pinch himself but soon found he wasn't dreaming. "W-What'd you say?"

"I said I like to cuddle with you while I'm naked. Is that okay~?" Rias repeated with the same sexy smirk as she sat up too, fully revealing herself even further.

"Of course it is!"

"You're so cute..." She tapped his nose playfully, giggling. His eyes popped as she got up from the bed, making sure Goten got a view of her rear-end.

Goten looked away with a blush, believing he had seen way too much already.

Rias started to get dressed into her outfit from last night that was neatly folded on the end-table next to Goten's bed. She looked over her shoulder and giggled at his cute face. "I really don't mind if you peek, Goten. You know that right?"

"N-No, i-it's okay. I ...um, don't ... want to stare."

The redhead found his naive response incredibly sweet. Everything he said was adorable to Rias in some way. She slid her black lace panties on, followed by her bra. "Could you do this for me?" Rias said with a happy voice.

Goten raised an eyebrow as he turned back to face the older girl, but shrugged and went over to help. "Uhh, I've never done one of these before... But I'll try..." He started to try to connect the two sides, but honestly had no idea what to do.

The Saiyan started to grow impatient as he continued to fail, and Rias could hear his adorable mumbles every time he messed up. "Just click the left in with the right." Rias said while cutely giggling.

"Oh okay..." Goten said, and sure enough, it worked! "Got it!"

"Thanks!" With a satisfied smile, Rias finished getting dressed into her outfit from the previous night.

Rias happily went out into the living room for breakfast, where Chi-Chi was waiting for her. Chi-Chi happily hugged her 'daughter in law' and after spending the evening with the redhead, Chi-Chi felt she was even more perfect for Goten. Rias stayed the whole morning long past breakfast until she finally had to go because she had to run some errands, promising that she'd come back soon.

But right before she left, she faced Goten again. She smiled at him affectionately, touching his cheek again. "Thank you so much for having me again... It really meant the world to me..." It was rare for Rias to have a normal family dinner down in the Underworld due to her position which annoyed Rias to no end, but with the Sons she found what she always wanted.

Just as Goten blushed, she gave him a quick peck on the other cheek, once again causing her to giggle at his adorably flustered look of confusion. She waved, hugging Chi-Chi and Goten one last time before vanishing away.

Goten blinked, still blushing from his near naked encounter with the hottest girl ever from earlier that morning. And the kiss. He could never forget that. That was now the third time she kissed him. His heart would always beat faster whenever he was around Rias Gremory, but he wasn't sure why. One thing he knew for sure was that she was definitely one of a kind.

* * *

That following Monday after school, everyone was in the club room doing their own thing. Rias was staring off into space, her mind still racing with thoughts. The day she tried to push to the back of her mind was quickly approaching.

Meanwhile, as the others casually chatted among themselves, Akeno was helping Goten with his math homework. She sat right next to the Saiyan as she tried to explain the problems to him, but made little progress. Goten just scratched his head in confusion at everything the senior girl said.

"Math is dumb!" Goten whined. "Stupid numbers!" After another few failed attempts, the Saiyan gave up trying, deciding to just ask Gohan when he got home.

Akeno put on a teasing smile directed at Goten. "Too bad. I would've given you a snack as a reward if you got the answer." She showed Goten an unopened bag of cookies.

"Oh come on! That's not fair!" The Saiyan pouted.

"Nope. Sorry sweetie." Akeno teased.

Goten's stomach growled. "Pleeeease?"

Akeno thought about it and gave in, tossing him the bag. She started giggling when Goten ripped open the bag and stuffed five in his mouth at once. "Hey! These are good!"

Kiba laughed while shaking his head. "No offense Goten, but how did you even get into this school again?"

The Saiyan shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish grin. "I dunno. I think Bulma got me in somehow."

Issei blinked repeatedly before realizing what exactly Goten had said. "Bulma!? You mean _the _Bulma Briefs? The owner and head of Capsule Corporation!?"

Goten causally nodded, surprising all the devils in the room. "Yeah. She and my dad have been friends since my dad was still a little kid. We're practically like family. That's why me and Trunks are so close. We grew up together!" The young Saiyan said, keeping out the part that Trunks was half-Saiyan just like he was. Trunks and Goten made an agreement to keep their Saiyan lineage as secret as possible, but Goten was practically found out on his first day!

"Wow!"

"Bulma's so pretty and smart!"

"Can I meet her?!"

Goten sweat-dropped at his friends eagerness. He might have already said too much. "M-Maybe some other time. She's... been really busy lately."

The Saiyan glanced to Rias and saw that she still looked really bothered by something. But he couldn't tell what. She wouldn't say anything! He frowned, and was about to ask her what was wrong when there was a knock at the club room door.

"Come in!" Akeno called out.

The Student Council President entered the room. She was followed by a tall girl with blue glasses and a boy with short blond hair. "Hello there everyone. Sorry to interrupt you, but we've just come by for a little visit. Her deep purple eyes locked directly on to Goten for a second before focusing on Rias, one of her oldest friends. To Goten however, these three were new to him.

Goten turned to Issei, covering his mouth and spoke in a soft whisper. "Who is she?"

"That's Sona Sitri in the front. The Student Council President. The girl next to her is Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice President of the Council. And I'm not too familiar with the guy..." Issei replied.

Rias broke out of her trance and smiled. "O-Oh, Sona! Hi. It's good to see you."

"Likewise, Rias." Sona replied, nodding. "I see you've added a few new pieces to your group." Sona then focused her captivating gaze on Goten and smiled. "And it seems you were right, Rias. This Saiyan is really cute."

The Saiyan glanced to Rias curiously, hiding the soft blush from the 'really cute' comment. "How does she know about that?"

Sona smiled sweetly, calming Goten's nerves a bit. "I'm sorry. We were never formally introduced. My name is Sona Sitri, and I am the next head of the Sitri in the Underworld. In other words, I'm a devil, just like Rias. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard much about you in the past. I can't thank you and your family enough for what you've done for the Earth."

Goten scratched his head bashfully. "Oh, hi! My name's Goten. It's nice to meet ya!"

The Sitri heiress nodded, and found herself blushing a little bit at Goten's incredibly handsome appearance. But immediately shook it off as she adjusted her glasses. "Anyway Rias, I'd like you all to meet my newest piece. This is Saji, my pawn."

Saji came forward and happily shook the hand of Goten and Issei, before stopping at Asia completely love struck. He took Asia's hand in his and smiled. But Issei pulled the shocked Asia way before Saji could even say one word of flirting to the innocent former nun.

Kiba and Goten snickered. "Someone's jealous!"

"Shut up!" An embarrassed Issei fired back.

Saji turned to Goten. "So, you're really one of those Super Saiyan guys I've heard about? I thought they were just fairy tales!"

"Nope. We're one hundred percent real. I'll show you how it's done sometime." Goten added, grinning widely at his new friend.

"Can I see!?"

"Me too!"

"I want to see you go all out! It must be amazing!"

"...I want to see as well."

Asia, Issei, Kiba, and Koneko added. Goten agreed, saying that he'd show them all one day.

Issei got more excited the more he thought about it. "Yeah! He beat this Fallen Angel bitch in one kick! It was like BOOM! Out! But he let her go. It was still sick though."

Sona picked up on that. She smiled at the Saiyan, who was grinning sheepishly with a soft blush appearing on his cheeks. _"Handsome, sweet, and compassionate. Quite the package if i don't say so myself."_

"So I'll introduce my pieces now." Rias Gremory said. Her voice sounded like she was fine, but her face said otherwise. The others didn't pick it up, except for Goten, Akeno and Sona. "You've already met my cute Goten. He's not officially a part of my team, but I consider him an equal position as anyone else. He's helped out a lot these past few weeks."

"I see." The Sitri heiress replied. "You've made quite a reputation for yourself, haven't you?"

Goten shrugged while chuckling a bit. "I guess. I'm just looking for someone fun to fight. Do you know anybody?"

Rias sighed, shushing her cute Saiyan friend. "Anyway, this is Issei, my pawn. And most recently, Asia, my bishop. She said, gesturing to her Pawn and Bishop respectively.

Sona smiled, bowing to Team Gremory plus Goten. "Well, that's all for now. We just came to introduce ourselves, so we'll just head out for now."

"Until next time, Sona." Rias said back while shaking hands with her friend.

Son turned to Goten with a cute grin.

"_Uh-oh. What's she gonna ask me?"_

"I hope to see you more often, Son Goten. Bye~!" Sona said with a wave, before leaving with Tsubaki and Saji just like that.

Goten's stomach growled soon after. "Man, I'm hungry!"

"You just ate!" Issei exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was only a little snack. Now I'm in the mood for something big! Anybody wanna get a bite to eat?" Asia, Kiba, Koneko, Issei and Akeno happily agreed as they gathered their things and prepared to leave.

"For you, it's like ten thousand bites." Issei joked, getting a quick laugh from everyone.

Goten glanced back at Rias, frowning when he saw her sad face. Rias still looked depressed about something. And he wanted to find out what. He hated seeing her like this! "Guys, I'll catch up with you in a bit. Meet me outside in five." He said, and the others left the room curiously, wondering what got into him all of a sudden.

"Rias..." He came over and put his elbows on her desk to be on eye level with her. "Dont'cha want to come for food with us? What's the matter?" He could see she was really bothered by something. The Saiyan could have read her mind, but decided against because of how intrusive it was to an unsuspecting person.

Rias stared longingly into his deep black eyes. She wanted to tell him, she really did. But what difference could he make? Rias cared about Goten too much and too deeply to hurt him and burden him with such a responsibility. "N-Nothing. Everything's fine."

"You sure? You look really upset..."

Rias nodded. "Goten, I'm fine. Please, go have fun with everybody. I'll be fine."

"There's something bothering you Rias, I can sense it. Just tell me and maybe I can help you!"

The redhead frowned. "I said I'm okay! I appreciate the concern, I just have a lot on my mind. Don't worry about me, I'll see you later, okay?"

Goten sighed and headed over to the open window. "...Mmkay. ...You want anything? I'll gladly bring ya something back from wherever we end up going."

The Gremory heiress sighed while shaking her head. "...I'll be fine. Thanks though." It physically hurt inside. Why couldn't it be someone like Goten? Goten was so sweet and selfless. The complete opposite of _him. _

"Alright..." He looked back at her for a second and Rias felt her heart flutter a bit. "See ya!" He jumped from the window and descended safely onto the grass where the others were. "So, where to?"

"I'm up for pizza!" Kiba said.

"Me too!" Everyone else replied at the same time.

"Pizza it is then!" Goten declared as the group of friends left, leaving Rias alone.

That night when Goten got home from a fun afternoon with his friends, he told his parents about how sad Rias was in club today, despite being just fine when she came for dinner the other day. Goku figured that is was probably just typical girl trouble, but Chi-Chi felt that there was something more.

Goten bit his nail. _"Rias... what the heck has got you so upset?"_

* * *

_A/N: Like I said before, for the people who think I'm not using the DBZ-verse enough, there will be PLENTY of time for that. Many DBZ villains, and possibly even GT/Movie villains will show up at some point. But for now, I'm focusing on DxD. Anyway, enjoy!_

_The harem is still only Rias/Akeno at the moment but I've dropped tiny hints for Sona too. She'll get a big moment later on. _


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7: Challengers~

It was well past midnight. Son Goten was still wide awake as he stared at his ceiling in deep thought. The look of obvious sadness and despair on Rias' face earlier that day plagued the Saiyan his mind. "_I'm not stupid. There was definitely something bothering Rias today. But what? She wouldn't tell me anything! Girls are strange. They say one thing and mean the complete opposite. I just don't get it! She was absolutely fine the other day at dinner, so what happened?"_

Then, almost as if Rias had been listening to the Saiyan's inner thoughts, a red magic circle formed in Goten's room as Rias appeared in front of him. She stared desperately at him, relieved that he was actually awake at such a late hour.

Goten sat up, confused. "Rias? What're you doing here?" Despite the darkness in his room, Goten could easily that same defeated look on Rias' face as the crimson-haired beauty approached him. "Come on, Rias! You gotta tell me what's wrong! Maybe I can help!"

Rias unhooked her skirt and sat down on Goten's lap. Her soft bare thighs squishing against his legs as Goten's eyes widened in surprise. The senior girl locked eyes with Goten again as she put her hands on his broad shoulders. "Goten, you have to take me. Quickly!"

"Take you? Where? On a date?" Goten said scratching his head. "Well that would be fun, but dont'cha think it's too late for that? It's like 2:00 in the morning! No stores are open!"

Rias giggled a little bit, as she leaned forward closer to Goten. The Saiyan laid back on his pillow as Rias stared down at him. "No! I need you to take my virginity right now!" The Gremory heiress said as she began to unbutton her school blouse.

A few seconds went by as Goten processed what Rias just said to him. "WHAT?!" The Saiyan screamed before immediately covering his mouth. His eyes darted to the door, praying that his mother didn't wake up and catch them in the act. Goku slept like a rock, but Chi-Chi? Not so much.

Rias blushed as her shirt slid off her shoulders. "It's my first time, s-so I'm not really sure on how this works. O-Okay?" She stared at the Saiyan in an angelic white lace bra and panties that hugged her incredible figure perfectly. "Y-Your turn..."

Goten waved his hands in front of his face, still shocked as to what was actually happening. "W-Wait a sec! What the crap is going on with you, Rias?! What brought this on all of a sudden?!"

Rias hushed the Saiyan by placing a sole finger over his mouth. Rias leaned down until her face was nearly touching his. The Saiyan stirred at the feeling at Rias' large breasts pressing against him, but kept his gaze locked on her pretty blue eyes. "Please, Goten! Quickly! We don't have much time!" Rias said as she went to pull off Goten's shorts. A part of Rias wished she could taken off a boy's pants in a slightly more romantic way, but there was no time for that! "If word gets out that I'm not a virgin, I can finally be free."

"Free? Free of what?" Goten said, covering his bulging crotch. "Rias, we can't do this! Just tell me what's wrong! I can help!"

Noticing Goten's obvious signs of resistance and hesitation, Rias backed off a bit. While still on the Saiyan's lap, Rias sat up and frowned sadly. "Am I not good enough? Do you not want to…?" Rias said in a soft whimper at me with glossy eyes. She was trying her best not to cry, but this was her only option and it wasn't working.

Goten's heart broke. He hated seeing anyone this upset, and it gravely affected him to see Rias in this kind of state. The Saiyan sighed, before sitting up. "N-No, that's not it! This is all just happening way too fast! Can't you at least tell me what's bothering you first?!"

"No. At least not yet. I'm sorry my sweet Goten, but like I said, there's no other way. You're a virgin too right?"

"Y-yeah…" Goten frowned. "_I haven't even had my first kiss yet!" _

"I know we both don't have any experience, but we'll figure something out...Please, Goten. i need you. I'm desperate..." Rias said softly as she unhooked her bra and revealed her buxom chest, sticking right in Goten's face. The Saiyan flushed red in the cheeks and backed up a few inches. "Goten... please help me..."

The Saiyan stared deep into her eyes again and saw a defeated girl, with nowhere else to turn. This wasn't the Rias he knew. "_Something must be really wrong...I don't want to see her hurt anymore. I'll do anything I can to see her smile again..." _Goten swallowed hard, before nodding. "O-Okay..I'm in."

Rias smiled, lifting her spirits a bit. "Let's start here, then." She pushed Goten's head into her amazingly soft and perfect chest. The crimson-haired girl purred as she held Goten's head in place, running her hands through his hair. Rias kissed the top of Goten's head as she gently pulled him away. "Okay... take off your shirt."

The Saiyan nodded while blushing. He slid his loose black t-shirt over his head, tossing it on the ground beside him. Rias whole body started to feel hot as she stared at Goten's bare chest. She ran her soft hands down Goten's steel-like, chiseled muscles, blushing immensely. The Gremory heiress draped her arms around Goten's neck when a second magic circle with a bright white appeared in the room.

Goten's nerves began to calm, sighing with relief. "_Perfect timing..."_ He reached down and grabbed his shirt, sliding it back on.

"I knew this would happen..." Rias sighed sadly. "I was too late..."

Then, a beautiful young woman who appeared to be in her early thirties, showed up through the magic circle. Her name was Grayfia Lucifuge, the Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer. Grayfia had piercing gray eyes, long gray hair tied into braids, full red lips, a large chest, and wore a maid outfit. She glanced from Goten to Rias, and then shook her head disapprovingly. "Really, Rias? You're here with this human? How do you think Sirzechs would feel about this?"

"It's my body. If I want to give my body to him, then that's my decision! I don't care what my brother says."

"Wow! She's really pretty! Is she your older sister or somethin'?!" Goten said, whispering to the half-naked girl next to him.

Rias clonked Goten on the head. "Sshhh. Be quiet."

Grayfia heard the Saiyan's compliment and smiled at him. He looked familiar to her, but she couldn't place it exactly.

"Owww! What did I say?!" Goten whined, rubbing the bump on his head. Rias simply rolled her eyes, smiling. Even in a time like this, Goten still made her smile.

"Goten, this is my brother's Queen, Grayfia." Rias said as she picked up her school uniform shirt and placed it around her shoulders.

The older woman's gray eyes widened in astonishment. "Wait, this is him? This boy is Son Goten?" Grayfia said in slight surprise.

"That's right." Rias replied.

Grayfia instantly made the connection to his father. Straightening herself out, the gray-haired beauty shook the young Saiyan's hand. "It's an honor to meet the son of Earth's hero."

"You know my Dad?" Goten asked her with a curious look, his head tilting to the side.

Grayfia smiled and shook her head to the side. "Unfortunately no. I've heard stories of him though. He's truly an amazing man. I would love to meet him someday though."

"Sure! Come by sometime during the day! I'll introduce ya!" Goten said, smiling widely. Rias only sighed.

"Definitely." Grayfia said before turning to Rias, her gaze hardening somewhat. "Come on, Rias. It's time to get going. There's many things we have to discuss about the upcoming arrangement."

The confused young Saiyan scratched his head. Everything was happening so fast and yet nobody told him anything! "_Arrangement? What's she talkin' about?"_

Rias finished changing back to her uniform and huffed. "Fine. But Akeno will be with me at _my _headquarters, understand?"

Grayfia nodded. "Noted."

Rias then faced Goten again smiling apologetically. "Please, Goten. Forgive me for putting you in this scenario…"

The young Saiyan smiled. "No problem. S-Sorry I couldn't help in the way that you wanted."

"You don't have to apologize for anything..." Rias stared sadly at Goten like this was the practically the last time she would see him. The crimson-haired girl kissed Goten on the cheek before going to join Grayfia. "Well, I'd better get going then." Rias waved to Goten as they both teleported away, almost as quickly as they appeared.

Goten plopped back down on the bed, sighing loudly. _"Seriously! What the hell is going on!?"_

* * *

The next day, the younger devils consisting of Issei, Kiba, Asia and Koneko were chatting as they headed towards the Occult Research Clubroom. They assumed that Goten was already there with Rias and Akeno, considering how much they both adored him.

As they approached the building, Kiba spoke up first. "So, is it just me, or has something really been bothering Rias lately?"

"Yeah, she's been different these past few days. It's weird. Kiba you've been with her longer than we have. Do you know what could be bothering her?" Issei said, putting his hands behind his head as he strolled casually towards the club room.

"Probably some house of Gremory drama. I wouldn't be too worried." The Knight replied.

"...Goten or Akeno didn't say anything either." Koneko added softly. "If something was wrong, I'm sure she would have told them.

Asia nodded in agreement. "I hope you're right. I know I'm still new, but I'd still hate to see President Rias sad..."

Kiba grimaced. "Come to think of it, there is one thing that would upset her... And it's not good..."

* * *

A few minutes later, the young devils all strolled in happily, but were silenced by the tense atmosphere that filled the room. Rias and Akeno were both present, but to their surprise, Goten was nowhere to be found. The devils were confused at Grayfia's presence in the club room, but Rias explained that she was on their side. Upon hearing that, the devils relaxed.

Akeno frowned at the absence at her favorite Saiyan. "Where's Goten?"

Issei shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. We thought he was here!"

Rias huffed, standing up from her desk, the anger and sadness on her face obvious. "Well then. I guess everyone's here. Good."

Grayfia went to speak up next, but a bright orange magic circle formed on the floor of the club room. The Gremory heiress' gaze hardened into a glare, as the magical circle burst into violent, burning hot flames. The four devils stared in awe, flinching from the intense magic flames that lit up the entire room.

The fire died down to reveal a man standing in the middle, smirking. He was a cocky looking man with dirty blond hair, appearing to be in his early twenties. His attire consisted of a fancy unbuttoned red suit jacket with a white dress shirt underneath, along with matching red pants and brown shoes. Rias sneered at the sight of him. Riser Phenex had arrived in the human world.

He got one look at Rias' peerage and scoffed before turning to his fiancé. "I've come all this way just to see you, my beloved Rias. The least you could do is smile." The Gremory princess scoffed, turning away from him. She looked out the window, hiding her sadness that one person she needed most wasn't here.

"Okay, who the hell is this douche?" Issei said. He knew Goten would be thinking the same thing if he was here.

Grayfi a bowed, gesturing to the cocky elite devil before her, who was seemingly soaking up the attention like a sponge. Every second that he was in front of her just pissed Rias off. "This is Lord Riser Phenex, the third in line to the house of Phenex, and Lady Rias' fiancé." The gray-haired woman explained.

"Fiancé? Y-You're joking, right?" Issei said bewildered by what Grayfia had said. _"This jerk is going to marry Rias?! But what about Goten?"_

"Not at all." Grayfia said seriously. "Lady Rias has been engaged to Riser for some time now."

Riser turned to Rias' five pieces. Issei shielded Asia as the other Gremory devils glared at the Phenex heir. "Are these weaklings your pieces? Only five?" He scoffed. "How pathetic. I have fifteen pieces. A full set."

"Shut up, asshole! There's one more of us... he's just not here right now! And he may not be an official devil, but he's just as much a part of this team as anybody else! For your sake, it's better that he's not here!" Issei fired back. Rias smiled gratefully at him. The Pawn returned the smile before turning back to Riser Phenex while growling.

Riser roared with arrogant laughter. "A mere filthy human can't even remotely compare to me! He's the lowest of the low. The fool is probably scared of being in the presence of a noble devil like myself."

"We'll see about that. Just you wait, Riser." Akeno said, her purple eyes staring daggers into the Phenex devil. Akeno tried her best to restrain herself from unleashing some of her thunder magic on Riser, but it was becoming increasingly difficult the longer she was around him. The dark-haired senior frowned, wishing that Goten was here. The carefree Saiyan always seemed to ease their nerves whenever he was around.

Riser raised an eyebrow at her condescendingly. "Wait for what? For the human scum to crawl out of the dirt? Please. I'm here to claim what is mine." He touched Rias on the cheek, who slapped his hand away in disgust.

Issei had begun to grow worried. It had been a few minutes and Goten still hadn't shown up. But he couldn't just call the Saiyan in front of Riser! Then, an idea sparked in the brown-haired boy's head. "I-I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be right back." He said, glancing at Rias and the others. The others understood Issei's gaze immediately, smiling in reply.

Riser however was clueless to the Pawn's plan. "He's so frightened he must have pissed his pants!" The Phenex devil said arrogantly.

The tension continued to rise in the club room as Issei made his way outside. He dialed Goten's number, placing the phone to his ear. He paced back and forth on the grass, hoping Goten would answer.

* * *

Far off from the growing conflict in the Occult Research Club, Goten and Trunks were fully emerged in a round of Mortal Kombat for the PlayStation 4. Trunks had every game system known to man at his home in Capsule Corporation. But since playing solo got boring after a little while, he and Goten would always play co-op or versus matches whenever possible.

They usually decided to play at Trunks' house, because he had the 60'' high definition plasma screen television along with the wider assortment of games. Goten didn't mind though. He preferred it actually.

Currently, their match was a dead tie at four wins each. The goal was the first one to five wins. The boys leaned forward on the couch in deep concentration, laughing and taunting each other constantly.

Just as Goten was about to win, his phone loudly started ringing, catching him off guard. Trunks smirked to himself as he delivered the finishing blow to Goten, a large 'YOU WIN' appearing across the screen in large red letters. The older Saiyan only rubbed things in further when he did a 'fatality.'

"Hey that's not fair! My phone rang!"

"Bullshit, Goten." Trunks said with a teasing grin. "You lost fair and square and you know it."

Goten frowned. "Rematch!" The Saiyan's phone continued to ring.

"No way bro. You lost."

The spiky-haired Saiyan went to protest, but stopped to answer his phone. He stuck his tongue out at Trunks one last time, who was grinning triumphantly. He looked and saw Issei's name on the caller ID. Curiously, Goten accepted the call and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Goten!" Issei's voice came from the other end. "Where the hell are you?!"

"Playing some video games at Trunks' house in West City. Why?"

"Listen to me, Goten! You've gotta go over here right now!" Issei said, his voice sounding desperate.

Goten began to grow worried. "Is something wrong? What happened? Did Raynare try to attack you again?"

"No dude! It's about Rias!" Issei said frantically.

The young Saiyan's face widened in slight shock. "Is Rias okay? What's the matter?"

"S-She's engaged! Her asshole fiancée just showed up outta nowhere!" Issei said in a annoyed growl.

"W-What!? Her fiancée?!" Goten exclaimed in shock, catching Trunks' attention.

"This dude is a complete scumbag, Goten! You gotta get over here quick!"

"Alright! I'll be right over!" He said, hanging up the phone immediately after. The younger Saiyan got up and headed to leave. "I gotta go, man. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"What's up, dude? Tell me!" Trunks said, following Goten as they approached the front door to Capsule Corporation. Goten stayed silent most of the way, his anger starting to build the more he thought about what Issei told him.

"I'm not sure myself. All I know is that apparently Rias is getting married to a complete jerk! I'll fill you in on the rest later. Sorry we had to cut our hang-out short. This shouldn't take too long!" Goten said, running through the automatic doors of the large yellow building.

"You want me to come along?"

"Nope. I need to do this myself!" Covering himself in a bright white aura, Son Goten kicked off the ground and flew high into the sky, blasting towards East City at a sound-breaking speed. The Saiyan left West City in the dust within seconds, shooting half way across the planet as fast as he could without transforming.

When he focused, he could sense Rias' power level rising by the minute, along with another unfamiliar power level that was much larger than hers. _"Damn it, Rias! Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?!"_

* * *

Back at the club room, Riser returned his full sights on Rias Gremory. He approached her and touched her chin while smirking, but the redheaded girl turned away from him and went to sit down on the couch. Riser sat down next to Rias, getting a little too close. First, the Phenex devil put one arm around Rias' shoulders and started playing with her crimson hair. With the other hand, he started rubbing her soft thigh, smirking to himself.

_"What a fucking asshole!"_ Issei growled to himself.

Rias brow twitched as she stood up, folding her arms under her chest. "That's enough, Riser. I have no intention of _ever_ marrying you! Get that through your head!"

Riser smirked as he stood up to face her. "Don't forget. It's imperative for devils to remain pure blood. We're still recovering our numbers from the last war. Both your father and Sirzechs made this decision for the benefit of your clan."

"My husband will be my choice. For the final time Riser, I will not marry you. No matter what my family says."

The Phenex devil's cocky gaze hardened into a glare. He held Rias by the chin and brought her closer to him, smirking. Rias went to slap him, but he reacted in time and caught her hand, tightly gripping it. "You're quite a stubborn one, aren't you, Rias?" Riser said venomously, as he removed his hand from the redhead's chin and slowly moved down her back towards her butt. "You will become my wife whether you want to or not. As the wife it is your duty serve my every wish and command! And there's not a damn thing any of your little friends could..."

That sentence was never finished. Before Riser Phenex was able to speak those last few words, a steel-like fist crashed into his jaw, sending him flying through the wall of the Occult Research Club and face first into the ground three stories below.

**Play Song: Heroic Goku by Bruce Faulconer**

Rias couldn't believe her eyes. One second, Riser Phenex was about to forcefully kiss her against her will, and the next he was sent flying through a wall with a loud crash. The redhead's bright blue eyes slowly moved to the right when the blow came from, and her heart practically leaped out of her chest with joy at who was standing there. "...G-Goten?!"

"Sorry I'm late. Are you okay, Rias? He didn't hurt you or anything, right?" The Saiyan asked her in a soft, calming voice. With a teary-eyed smile, Rias shook her head. At that, Goten sighed with relief. "Good. I'm glad..."

Gasps filled the room as everyone found the culprit of the surprise attack. Goten walked past the shocked devils, Grayfia included, over to hole in the wall. He glared down at Riser Phenex who was climbing out of the rubble.

"Who did that!?" Riser boomed with fury, glaring up at the tall Saiyan above him. "I will kill you!"

The Saiyan pointed his thumb at himself. "That would be me." Goten said sternly. He wore his usual baggy shirt and jeans combo, much to the two seniors' delight. They got to see Goten's arm muscles and see Riser Phenex get what was coming to him.

"And just who the hell are you, boy?!" Riser said as he regenerated the shattered bones of his jaw and face. "How dare you touch the face of elite devil! You're nothing but a human!" He roared, using his flame wings to hover above the ground to be on eye level with Goten.

Goten smirked. "The name is Son Goten! And trust me, I'm much more than a mere human. Now apologize and go back to where you came from and never show your face around her again!" He shouted, pointing to Rias. "Unless you want to get hurt."

Riser roared with arrogant laughter. "How cute! The boy thinks that because he asked me nicely that I'll just leave? I wont be leaving without my darling fiance, Rias Gremory."

The Saiyan glared at him. "Over my dead body!" She's not some prize for you to win! She's an incredible girl and deserves someone much better than a complete jackass like you!"

Meanwhile, Rias' cheeks were flushed red and her heart was beating even faster. The redhead stared at the fearless Goten in awe. She never noticed how broad his shoulders were before that. Another two seconds and who knows what might have happened. But yet again, Goten came through for her. The feelings that were growing in her heart became even stronger that moment.

Riser snarled at Goten. "You little shit! You think you can defeat the great Lord Riser?! I'll make you crawl in the dirt as I burn you alive."

Goten folded his arms confidently and smirked. "I'd like to see you try." He was the splitting image of his father, inside and out. During times of fun, Goten was the sweetest guy around, but the devils found out first hand that when he got pissed, the true nature of a Saiyan emerged.

Rias stepped forward, touching Goten's arm. "Stop it! Please! That's enough, Goten!" Her heart was fluttering out of her chest. "I didn't want you involved in this!"

"No, Rias! I got involved the second this guy thought he got just barge in here and take you away from me without any concern for your happiness whatsoever.."

"But Goten..." Rias began but was cut short by Riser's laughter.

"Don't you know what you're doing, boy? This is a matter concerning only the upper echelon of the devil society. Humans like you have no place in our affairs."

Goten shook his head to the side, frowning. "I don't care about any of that. I only care about Rias' happiness and safety, and that is sure as hell not with you! If you want her, you'll have to go through me!" The Saiyan said, pointing to himself again.

"What was that?! A mere human challenging the great Riser Phenex!?" Riser snarled again, and was about to lunge at Goten, but stopped. "You know what, I'm not going to bother wasting my time. My Queen will be plenty enough to dispose of you." With a snap of fingers, a raging fire appeared with a purple-haired woman in the middle.

"Yubelluna." Riser called out casually. "Take care of this pest. Though leave him alive for now. I want him to be alive so he can watch me marry his precious Rias firsthand!"

Goten's gaze hardened into a deeper glare then before. Rias had never seen him this angry! Electricity started to spark around the young Saiyan for a moment as he stood still like a statue.

"Yes, Lord Riser..." She summoned her wand and shot a large blast of green magical energy directly at Goten's face at point blank range! It bounced off of the Saiyan like a plastic bouncy ball.

The spiky-haired Saiyan simply scratched his face in annoyance, like a bug had just stung him. "My turn now!" Smiling, Goten simply fazed behind her like a blur. He tapped Yubelluna on the shoulder "Psst. Behind you!"

_"B-But how!? I didn't even see him move!" _Koneko thought as her golden eyes widened in surprise.

A smile spread across the Akeno's face. "...Do it, Goten..." Akeno whispered under her breath.

_"Such amazing speed!" _Grayfia thought in amazement. Though the busty gray-haired woman was in shock, she was still really impressed. _"I suspect no less of Goku's son."_

Before she could even react, Goten gave Yubelluna a light chop on the back of the neck. She hovered motionless in the air for a few seconds, before she just dropped to ground like a rock, unconscious.

Riser's face was turning red with pure rage, snarling at the Saiyan. Veins were popping in his forehead as he clenched his fists so tightly they began to bleed. "How dare you! I will make you pay severely for disgracing the Phenex household!"

Grayfia spoke up next, breaking the tension a little bit. "We're trying to keep the peace as much as possible, so please refrain from any battles in the human world. If Lord Riser and Lady Rias continue to not come to an agreement, then we will have a Rating Game to decide the outcome."

"What's a Rating Game?" Issei asked curiously. Goten was curious as well, but kept his stern yet silent glare locked on Riser.

"Basically, two devil peerages face off in a team battle. First one to defeat the other's King is the victor." Kiba explained. Issei and Asia nodded understandably.

Grayfia nodded. "That is correct. The Rating Game will take place ten days from today to determine whether the engagement between Lady Rias and Lord Riser should continue as planned, or be cancelled altogether.

The young Saiyan scoffed. "Forget that. I don't need a stupid Rating Game! I'll beat this guy's ass right here, right now! One on one!" All of the Gremory devils, especially Rias were completely astonished at Goten's challenge to say the least. Riser had a look of shock of his own.

"Goten! Stop this right now!" Rias pleaded.

"No! This guy needs a reality check!" The Saiyan's aura flared momentarily, shaking the entire room. The window shattered into a million pieces from the increasing raw power of Goten's aura. He cracked his knuckles. "And I'd be glad to give that to him."

"With all due respect, Son Goten, it was an order given by Sirzechs Lucifer that no fights were to take place today." Grayfia explained, smiling at the handsome Saiyan. Despite the fact that he was much younger than him, Grayfia had to admit she found Son Goten incredibly attractive. "You may fight Lord Riser, but it will have to be another day agreed upon by both parties."

Goten's face softened when he turned to Grayfia. "How 'bout the day that the Rating Game was supposed to be? It'll give Riser time to prepare. Not that it would make a difference though. He could train for ten years and he still won't be a match for me!"

Riser snarled angrily, but soon relaxed into a cocky smirk. "I accept your challenge, boy. But just be prepared to be absolutely humiliated in front of the entire Underworld! Do you hear me!? Ten days from now, I will kill you! And your precious Rias will become one of many women!"

Goten growled deeply, clenching his one fist as lighting sparked around it. He wanted to break Riser in half with that last comment, but held off for the time being. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Riser helped Yubelluna to her feet, glaring at Goten before vanishing from the room in a flaming rage.

The young Saiyan smiled to himself as he stretched his muscles. "Hey, sorry about the wall, Rias. That guy deserved it though. He's just full of hot air..."

The devils were still in absolute astonishment and shock as to what just happened. Goten came in from nowhere and knocked Riser threw a wall with one punch so fast that nobody even knew what happened! And the next thing they knew, he challenged Riser Phenex to one on one battle to save Rias Gremory.

The crimson-haired girl came up to the Saiyan, blushing. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with hope again as she smiled at him. "Why...? Why did you do that, Goten?"

"Why? I did that because that guy deserves to get his ass beat! He has to learn that there's always someone stronger than him! He can't go parading around the way he does just because he's a noble." Goten replied. Rias went to retort, but Goten continued speaking. "And besides, he got my blood boiling for a good fight."

He stared in Rias' deep blue eyes, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. Rias looked away for a moment before staring back into Goten's eyes as well. "More importantly, I did this for you. I didn't want to see you sad anymore. You're a person, Rias. Yeah, you may be an elite devil, but it shouldn't define you. You should be able to live how you please. It doesn't matter to me if you're an elite devil or not. It never did. I just want you to be happy. And if that means I have to beat down every devil in the Underworld to get them to back off, then I will."

The Gremory princess blinked, her heat fluttering. Even Akeno felt herself getting a little emotional. After eighteen long years, Rias Gremory had finally heard the words she dreamed about for her entire life. Rias pushed Goten's head into her boobs and hugged him. In that moment, it hadn't yet registered that she had fallen completely in love with Goten.

Rias sighed happily after almost a minute of bliss as she let go. Beyond Goten catching his breath, she saw how happy he was that he would be able to destroy Riser in a fight, and she was honestly all for it. She hated Riser as much as anybody else. "Grayfia, please alert my brother of the new arrangements."

"Understood. I will inform Sirzechs immediately." Grayfia said, bowing. A small yet grateful spread across her full ruby-red lips directed at the Saiyan before she also teleported away in the magic circle.

"Well, guess I better start training." Goten said getting up to leave through the hole in the wall. "Not that I'll need it." He scoffed.

"Just a second, Goten! You can train at my cottage in the country side! We'll be doing some training of our own there too!" Rias said happily, clinging to the Saiyan's muscular arm.

Goten smiled in relief. Rias was back to her old self. "Sorry, but I can't. There's a technique that I want to learn that my Dad has to teach me. And it may take a little while to get down."

Rias pouted in defeat, letting go of the Saiyan's arm. "Alright, fine. You're too cute to resist anyway. But you'd better stop by before the big fight!" Rias said cutely while poking him playfully on the chest. "I want to see this new technique of yours, okay~?"

"I want to see it too~!" Akeno said, winking at Goten.

In reply, Goten laughed sheepishly while blushing a bit. "Sure! I promise!" The Saiyan was about to fly off when Rias called out to him.

"Wait, Goten~! One more thing." Rias said. She strolled up to him happily, with her hands behind her back.

Goten raised his eyebrows in curiosity, stopping right outside the window. "Hm? What's up?"

Rias giggled. She leaned over and softly kissed the Saiyan teen on the cheek. "Thank you, Goten. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I'd be..."

"N-No problem..." The flushed Saiyan touched where Rias had kissed him with a goofy smile. "A-Alright, I-I'll see you guys later..." Goten said shyly as he began to hover higher into the air.

The two senior girls giggled at his cute shyness as the redhead winked at him. Rias happily watched the boy she liked slowly disappear over the blue sky.

"What are we going to do with him?" Akeno asked while shaking her head with a soft grin.

"He seems to know what he's doing. He's a much more experienced fighter than all of us, Rias. We should trust him." Kiba said reassuringly. "Did you _see_ what he did to that Queen with one chop? Imagine if he was fighting for real."

"Yeah, I know." Rias Gremory said sighing, as she sat down on her desk and crossed her legs. "But did you see the anger on Riser's face? He's not going to be playing around. He wants Goten dead!"

"You think that asshole can beat Goten? Come on Rias. Goten's a Super Saiyan! He'll be fine." Issei said, lightening the mood a bit. "He punched Riser throw a wall for crap's sake! Goten is gonna wipe the floor with that twat!"

"I hope so…" Rias said trailing off into her own thoughts about the half-Saiyan, realizing just how deep her feelings for Goten had become. One question echoed through the redhead's mind. _"A-Am I really... falling in love...?"_

* * *

On his way home, Goten stopped back in West City to fill Trunks in on what just happened. Trunks sensed Goten approaching, and met up with his best friend the sky over Capsule Corporation. "Hey man. Everything okay with your girlfriend Rias?"

The younger boy rolled his eyes and shoved his best friend in the shoulder playfully. "I'll fill you in inside. Come on."

Goten and Trunks descended onto the grass in front of Capsule Corporation. Upon walking into the main living room, the two Saiyans found Bulma taking a break from her work to play with Bulla.

Bulma smiled when she saw the two boys. "Well look who it is. How are you Goten? You've gotten taller! You're looking more and more like your father every day."

The Saiyan smiled sheepishly. "Thanks Bulma. i'm good. How are you?"

"Same old, same old. This one here has been wanting to see you again though." She said gesturing to Bulla.

"Hi Goten! I missed you!" Bulla said happily as she clutched Goten's leg. "Let's go pway!"

Trunks groaned and pried his little sister from his friend's leg. "Bulla, stop. Goten and I gotta talk about something important!"

Bulma smiled slyly. "Ooooh~! Girl trouble?! You know you boys could use some advice from an beautiful older woman such as myself. I was quite popular in my day, you know!" She said gushing to herself.

In the middle of Bulma's gushing, Trunks did a fake gag while rolling his eyes. The last thing he wanted to know about were the days of when his mother was young, single and very flirtatious.

Goten snickered before answering the mother of his best friend. "Well, technically, yeah, but not in the usual way. This girl I know, her name is Rias...-"

"His girlfriend!" Trunks interrupted teasingly. Goten shoved his friend again as they both started laughing.

"Anyway, Rias turned out to be engaged to this guy who is a complete jerk! Long story short, he ended up through a wall. Then I challenged him to a fight one on one to get the engagement broken for the sake of her happiness. "

Bulma clasped her hands together and blushed as her eyes sparkled. "Oh how romantic! That's true love! Little Goten is all grown up!"

Goten blushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while averting his gaze.

"That's just like something your father would do. Though you're not nearly as dense as Goku was at your age either." Bulma said, proudly nodding. The Capsule Corp. heiress considered both Goten and Gohan practically her own sons. She watched them both grow up. And now, Gohan was married and Goten was 'in love' as she said.

"So what's that mean? You're gonna start training again? Surely this guy isn't that strong, right?!" Trunks asked.

Goten shook his head. "No way. I could beat that goon with both hands tied behind my back. But this challenge kinda sparked something in me. I'm thinking of restarting my training, but I need a sparring partner. You in?"

"Hell yeah I am!" Trunks said excitedly. "When do we start?!"

Bulla stopped playing with blocks piped up from her spot on the floor. "Hell yeah!" She repeated.

A tick mark appeared over Bulma's head as she clonked Trunks on the head. "How many times did I tell you not to curse in front of your sister?!"

"Owww!" Trunks whined. "Jeez you didn't have to hit me!"

Below them, Bulla giggled loudly while clapping her hands. "Mommy hit Trunks!"

Goten giggled, kneeling down and giving little Bulla a high five. In reply, Trunks smirked playfully and clonked Goten on his head that seemed to get harder the older he got.

"Owww! Why'd you hit me?!" Goten whined as Trunks started to laugh.

Trunks played dumb. "Wasn't me."

"Whatever man." Goten replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Anyway, I'm gonna head out. The earlier I start my training, the better. One week from now I was thinking that we head into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

That last part of Goten's sentence piqued Trunks' attention. He was definitely interested, but still a little curious. "The Time Chamber? Why's that?"

"Well I won't be able to master Instant Transmission in ten days, that's for sure. And like I said, I need a good sparring partner. It'll be a perfect place to whip ourselves back into shape and maybe even ascend to level 2!"

Trunks bumped elbows with his longtime friend. "I'm in. Call me when you're ready."

"You got it." The Saiyan said before turning to Bulma and Bulla. "Well, I'll see ya guys later. Gotta get home!"

"C'mere kid. Give your Aunt Bulma a hug." When she hugged Goten, Bulma realized just how tall he was becoming. Only fifteen years old and rivaled his father in height. "Tell your parents I said hello, alright? And don't be a stranger."

Bulla pulled on Goten's pant leg. "I wants a hug too, Goten!" Goten smiled and knelt down to give the little blue-haired girl a quick hug before heading out.

Goten blasted into the sky, feeling the wind through his hair, grinning widely. His stomach suddenly growled as he shot across the planet in a record-breaking speed, excited as ever to begin his training. He was beginning to take what Goku told him the day of their spar to heart.

For his age, Goten was monstrously powerful despite slacking off in his training before. But now, the young Saiyan happily thought, he could eventually match Gohan or even Goku in strength! Goten knew full well that it would take a lot of dedication and hard work to ascend, but he was ready.

* * *

Goten walked in the front door of his home, looking for his father. The first place he looked was the kitchen, but too Goten's surprise, Goku wasn't there. However, Chi-Chi was. The raven-haired mother was happily humming over the stove, in the midst of making dinner when she noticed her younger son.

"You're back early. Date with Rias tonight?" Chi-Chi teased as she went over to the kitchen table and sat down, gesturing for Goten to sit down as well.

"No, Mom. N-Nothing like that. It's kind of a long story." Goten pulled up a chair across from his mother.

"Oooh~! Tell me everything!"

Goten sighed as he explained everything that happened at the Occult Research Club just roughly an hour ago. "Alright well, basically, I found out that Rias was actually engaged against her will to some jerk named Riser Phenex. I wasn't at the club at first, but when I got there, he was all over her! And then something inside me triggered. Instinctively I punched him through a wall just to get him off of Rias. It all happened so fast that nobody even knew went on! Then, he went on a tirade about he would kill me for disgracing him. So essentially, I told Riser that if he wanted to have Rias, he'd have to beat me in a fight. It'll be ten days for today."

Chi-Chi listened to the whole thing in gawking silence before jumping up from her chair, squealing with joy. "Oh, that's so romantic! My Goten fighting to save his girlfriend! How sweet! The knight in shining armor comes to save the princess! Should I be expecting a wedding soon?"

"That's what Bulma said..." Goten sighed, rolling his eyes. "No wedding, Mom. I'm only fifteen! Anyway, where's Dad? I wanna ask him somethin'."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Your father is next door. That man has never worked a day in his life, but when it comes to our granddaughter, he'll do anything!"

Goten thanked his mother and strolled next door. He opened the gate and walked up the short stone path, and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer.

Shrugging, Goten opened the door. It was his only brother's house, after all. "Yo Dad! You here?" He peered around the living room and found nobody. "Gohan? Videl?" Still nothing. The only thing he heard was the sound of little feet scurrying across the room.

Then, Goten felt a slight tug on his pant leg. "Uncle Goten! Uncle Goten!" A cute little voice said. The spiky-haired teen looked down and saw a little girl no older than two staring up at him with hopeful, starry eyes and a happy little grin. "It's me, Pan!"

Goten's face lit up with absolute joy. He always melted around his little niece. Even though he had just seen her two days ago, Goten was always happy to see her. "Panny!" He cried out happily as he scooped up Pan in his arms and began to tickle her.

"Aaaaaaah!" Little Pan screamed with joyous, child-like laughter. Pan tried to escape Goten's grip, but she was too little. "Stop it! Stop tickling me! I gives up!" Pan said in between giggles and laughter.

Goten smiled and placed the adorable toddler back on her feet. He knelt down on the ground to be on eye level with her. "Panny, where's Mommy and Daddy? And Grandpa?"

"Mommy went out for a while. So me and Daddy and Grandpa is havin' a tea party! I was just comin' to wook for you!"

"_Now this I have to see._" Goten smiled as he took Pan by the hand. "Where are they?"

"In my room!" She said as she waddled over to the steps and started to make her slow climb up the flight of steps to the second floor where her bedroom was.

"Come here, I'll hold ya. We'll go faster." Goten picked Pan up and walked up the stairs. He went halfway down the hallway, before stopping a door that said 'Pan' in pink letters with hearts around it.

Upon opening the door, Goten found his father and brother sitting cross-legged on the ground with a miniature tea set, pretending to pour tea. But the best part wasn't the tea party. It was the bows that Pan put in their hair. Goten instantly broke into hysterical laughter, before covering his mouth with his hands to restrain himself.

Pan happily ran up to Goku and Gohan. "Daddy! Granpa! Wook! It's Uncle Goten! I founds 'im! See? See?!" The toddler said pointing at the teen while happily jumping up and down. "He came to pway w' us!"

Goten sat on the ground and continued roaring with laughter, as the other two Son boys groaned. He wiped a tear from his eye and continued laughing. Pan ran up to him and sat on his chest. "Uncle Goten, why is you laughin'? You has t' pway too!"

"...I do? But I-"

"Uncle Goten, lemme do your hair like Daddy and Granpa!" She pulled out a ribbon and a bunch of bows. "Granpa, helps me put dese on Uncle Goten's hair! I wants him t' be pwetty like you an' Daddy!"

Goku and Gohan looked at each other before smiling mischievously. Goten sweat-dropped and turned slightly blue as they approached him. Meanwhile Pan pounced happily up and down beside him with a pink ribbon in hand. "No! Dad, wait! Stop, no! AAAAH!" But it was too late. Despite Goten's attempts to resist, he was pinned down by Goku and Gohan as little Pan did his hair with a bunch of ribbons!

Pan gleefully poured tea for the three Saiyans while Goku and Gohan laughed at the embarrassed Goten. Smiling, Goten finally fired back after a few minutes of teasing. "The two of you look just like me, so I wouldn't be laughing if I were you!" Once Goten said that, they both shut up, but soon all three of the Son boys broke into laughter.

The three Saiyans played with Pan for about twenty minutes longer until Chi-Chi came in to see what her boys were up to. To her surprise, she found all three of them having a tea party with Pan. She thankfully brought her camera with her, and managing to snag a picture of Goku, Gohan and Goten all smiling sheepishly with the pink ribbons still tied in their hair, along with little Panny as happy as could be right in the front.

"This is going right on the table in the living room!" Chi-Chi chirped and escaped before any of the boys could try to stop her.

Twenty minutes later, Pan grew bored of tea party and just wanted to watch cartoons. Goku and Goten definitely were up for it too. They were all sitting in the living room watching television when Goten spoke up. "Listen, Dad, I need you to train me. Specifically teach me the Instant Transmission!"

"Really?!" Goku's face lit up. He never thought he'd see the day when his sons would ask him to teach them a technique! "What's the reason for wanting to train all of a sudden?" Goku asked anxiously.

"Basically, I pissed off this elite devil who was Rias' fiance. And I-I kinda challenged him to a fight to save Rias. I've been wanting to start training again anyway, but this just sparked something in me. I thought Instant Transmission could come in handy.

"Alright, we'll start bright and early tomorrow!"

* * *

_A/N: Goten and Trunks restart their training next chapter as well, so expect big power ups for them both as time goes on. Though it'll be a gradual boost and not all at once. Not going to have any bullshit power boosts._


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8: A Devil's Desperation!~

The next morning, just as he had promised, Goku began to teach Goten the Instant Transmission technique. The two Saiyans woke up at the crack of dawn, and after a nice breakfast, started the lesson in front of their quiet mountain home.

Goten sat on the grass with his legs crossed and hands folded in his lap as his father stood a few paces in front him, smiling. "Alright Goten, before we begin, I just have to worn you about one thing. Instant Transmission is a very advanced technique that took me almost six months to learn while I was on Yardrat. It may take you a while to learn, so don't get discouraged. Just remember you have incredible potential, Goten. Your strength improvement for your age is honestly amazing. And now that you're serious about training again, I can't wait to see how strong you'll become in the future."

"Thanks Dad. I promise I won't let you down!" Goten exclaimed happily. He didn't care how long it took, this was one technique he wanted to learn. If Goten was going to be an accomplished warrior like his father, he needed more special attacks besides the Kamehameha.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Goku said, grinning proudly. "Okay, let's get started then. For this move, you have to focus hard on a person's energy level. Lock onto them and focus as hard as you can. Then you immediately teleport to wherever they are. It sounds difficult at first, but soon it becomes pretty natural. It's saved me more than a few times in my day."

"Like when, Dad?"

Goku recalled that day fifteen years ago when he died the second time. "Well the biggest time was against Cell. He was going to blow up the planet, and so I had no choice but to teleport him off of Earth. I ended up at King Kai's place, but I had no time to teleport back to Earth so I ended up dead. I-I'm still sorry about not being there for you, Goten. If I had any idea that your mother was pregnant, I would've came back."

Goten shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Dad. You're here now, and Gohan told me plenty of stories! Besides, if it wasn't for your training in Other World, Trunks and I would have never learned fusion!"

The Saiyan smiled. "Yeah, you're right, son. Anyway, let's begin. I want you try what I just said!"

Goten cheered before staring at his father blankly. "Wait a sec. Can you show it to me again? I think a demonstration would be really helpful."

"You got it!" Goku put two fingers to his forehead as he tried to focus on a familiar Ki. "Hmm... where should I go?" A few seconds went by as Goten carefully watched his father. "...There!" Goku happily said, before phasing out of existence just like that. He returned to the spot in front of his son a moment later, holding a certain disgruntled Namekian by the cape.

Piccolo grunted in annoyance as he folded his arms. He wasn't too happy to have his early morning meditation by Goku's antics. "What's the deal, Goku? You could've warned me before you did that!"

Goku smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Piccolo! I was just teachin' Goten the Instant Transmission, and he wanted a demonstration! I thought about Vegeta but he'd probably be really mad if brought him all the way out here in the middle of his gravity training, so you were my next thought!"

A small grin found its way to the green man's face. "Following in your father's footsteps, I see. I'm proud of you, Goten. Now if only Gohan had the same motivation that you do."

"Well I actually just got the 'spark' to train the other day. I'm supposed to fight this devil guy in ten days. And while I know I'm more than strong enough already, I don't know what's coming in the future. For all we know, this peace might not last for much longer, and I want to be able to help fight if the time comes."

Piccolo smiled proudly. Finally, someone in the new generation that actually had some fighting spirit! "And how do you plan to start?"

Goten shrugged. "I dunno exactly. After I figure Instant Transmission out, Trunks and I are gonna try to achieve Super Saiyan 2!"

"I know you'll be able to ascend, son. Just like I told your brother, use the pain of loss!" Goku exclaimed excitedly, ruffling his son's hair. Goten smiled eagerly. "Alright then. We'll start out small." Goku walked about fifteen feet away. "I want you to focus on me and teleport over here. No walking!"

Goten replied with a silent nod. He closed his eyes and placed two fingers to his head, focusing hard on his father's energy signal. Goku smiled in anticipation when suddenly Goten vanished from his spot. A second later, Goten reappeared in the air directly in front of Goku. The young teen didn't have time to catch himself, so he landed right on his head. Goten winced as he stood up, rubbing the bump that had appeared.

"That was great, son! You did it on your first try!"

"Yeah but I ended up landing on my head..." Goten winced again.

Goku chuckled. "I did that loads of times when I was learning it. Don't sweat it."

"I think I'll stay here and oversee your training. Your father is too soft on you!" Piccolo said, smirking. "But good job, kid."

The teen shrugged. "Fine with me. But I'd watch out for you-know-who. She might pop up at any minute." Goten said, grinning teasingly.

Piccolo sweat-dropped. He knew who Goten meant. "Isn't she still asleep?"

Then, almost on cue, an adorable little girl peeked her head out of a window in Gohan's house. She vanished from the window immediately after, and not even five seconds later, little Pan came running out her front door, giggling loudly. Videl peeked outside to see what got her daughter so riled up, but felt relieved that it was only Piccolo and the boys. "It's Pickle!" Pan chirped. "Pickle came to pway!"

"That's not my name, kid!" Piccolo said, but it fell on deaf ears.

Pan giggled. "Pickle, you too grumpy!" To Panny, he was known as Pickle. It was that way ever since she could talk. Someday Pan would grow to say it correctly, but for now, that was his name. Goten and Goku snickered at the nickname as Pan hugged Piccolo's leg. Piccolo tried to keep his usual stern face, but he was a big softy deep down, especially when it came to Pan.

"To think, you were once my arch-rival and know the feared Demon King Piccolo. Now look at you, _Pickle_. You've become so soft!" Goku teased, narrowing his eyes and nudging the Namekian in the side.

"Shut up!" Piccolo groaned as he moved away from his friend and former rival. He pried Pan from his leg and placed her on the ground. His tough exterior melted at the sight of the little angel looking up at him. "How are ya, kid?"

"I'm good! I pwayed tea party with Daddy, Grandpa, and Uncle Goten yesterday!" Pan chirped happily. "Can you pway next time, Pickle?!"

Goten and Goku broke into a fit of roaring laughter at picturing Piccolo playing at a tea party. Piccolo groaned again, but smiled. "Sure, kid. Sounds like fun." While he didn't want to, and was sure that the Son boys didn't want to either, he wouldn't want to disappoint Panny either.

"Yaaaay!" Pan jumped up and down happily. "Come on, Pickle! Let's go pway hide and seek!" She grabbed Piccolo by the hand and tried to pull the tall Namekian away. The toddler didn't see Piccolo that often, so when he did stop by for visits, she was always eager to play all types of games. Gohan would tell her stories about how he would catch Piccolo making faces or rocking her cradle when he thought nobody was in the room. In typical Piccolo fashion, the moment someone came in or he got caught, he would play dumb and return to his usual stern self. Gohan knew better though.

"Have fun you two!" Goku called as Pan led Piccolo into the woods of Mt. Paozu. Piccolo waved goodbye as Pan happily trotted along the path into the deeper part of the mountain.

Once they were gone, Goku faced Goten again. "Alright, son, it's time to continue. We're going to try again, but this time, you'll have to go further." Goku flew fifty feet backward, crossing his arms with a smile. "Go ahead, Goten! Use Instant Transmission to get over to me! No cheating either!"

"Right!" Just as he did before, Goten closed his eyes and placed two fingers to his forehead. A quick breeze blew by them as Goku stood there in silence. Goten's brow furrowed when he vanished into thin, reappearing directly in front of his father. This time, Goten landed safely on his own two feet.

"Amazing! You got it right on your second try!" Goku exclaimed proudly, giving his son a high-five.

Goten smiled eagerly. He was getting more and more confidence. The teen was actually unsure that he'd be able to learn such an advanced technique, but he surprised himself today. This was only day one of training, too! Of course, he was Goku's son after all. Gohan was a fighting prodigy, and Goten was no different.

Goku smiled. "Now just because you've figured the technique itself, it's far from perfect. You've still got a long way to go, but I have a lot of faith in you!"

"O-Okay! Let's keep going!"

After that declaration, Goten continued his training under the guidance of his father, meanwhile Panny played with Piccolo in the woods. As time went on the young Saiyan gradually improved his skill with the Instant Transmission. Slowly the distance he could travel increased, and was soon able to teleport to others besides his father. He trained for ten hours every day for the next week, only taking breaks in between for rest, meals and to recover his depleted energy. The driving factor in the back of Goten's mind was that he needed to protect Rias. He wanted her to be free of Riser once and for all.

Goku was amazed at his son's progress. First it was Gohan achieving Super Saiyan 2 before anyone else, then it was Goten learning his most valuable technique. Goku felt so proud of both of his sons. He was completely confident that when the time came, Gohan, Goten and Trunks would be capable of defending the Earth on their own.

Eight days had passed since Goten started to learn Instant Transmission. He still had a long way to go before he mastered it, but Goten knew he was close. Goku explained that it was only a matter of time until he could teleport anywhere he wanted, including Other World!

Now, Goten was setting part two of his training into motion. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The quickest and most efficient way of getting stronger. It was also a quick way to fully master his new technique. Goten planned on calling Trunks and heading into the room together. There, they could spend an entire year in a day, but Goten figured that they didn't need the full year anyway.

Smirking, Goten put his new technique to the test, and focused on Trunks. He had alerted his friend beforehand that he was coming, so Bulma prepared two more sets of the armor that their fathers both wore while they were training to fight Cell.

In an instant, he was gone. Chi-Chi frowned, wondering how much her baby was going to grow in that 'silly room.' Goku teleported to the Lookout, wanting to tell his son one last word of advice before he went in.

Meanwhile, Goten reappeared in front of Capsule Corporation. Trunks was already waiting for him with a large box that contained the armor they'd be wearing. "Hey man!" The young teen exclaimed happily, exchanging a quick fist-bump with his life-long friend.

Trunks nodded at his friend, grinning. "Nice move ya got there. How's the progress coming?"

Goten shrugged. "I'm gettin' there. My dad says I made incredible progress for such a short time, but it still needs some practice."

"Well that's what the Time Chamber is for, isn't it?"

The younger Saiyan grinned in reply, chuckling a bit. "Yup! So are ya ready to go?"

Trunks nodded. A smirk came to his face as he lifted the huge crate over his head with one hand, touching Goten's shoulder with the other. "Ready when you are!"

Goten smirked. "Alright, check this out!" He focused on the direction of the Lookout, finding both Piccolo and his father already there. He placed two fingers to his forehead, and in an instant, the two Saiyans vanished from the courtyard outside of Capsule Corp.

Trunks and Goten reappeared instantly high above the earth on the Lookout, smirking to themselves that the technique worked. Trunks placed the crate on the white marble tile and opened it up. Inside the teens found two pairs of armor, blue spandex, white gloves, and white boots. The exact same armor that their fathers had worn many years ago.

"Well, let's not waste any time!" Goten said eagerly. He sat down on the ground of the Lookout, and immediately kicked off his boots and started to undress to his underwear, with Trunks right behind him.

After a few minutes, Goten and Trunks were fully suited up, except for the armor. When they picked it up, the boys were surprised to see how light the armor was. Elastic too! Perfect for training in. Placing it over their heads, their attire was complete. Goten jumped up and down a few feet, as Trunks punched the air a few times. They were ready.

Piccolo smirked. It was like deja vu. Goten was the splitting image of his father in that armor, and Trunks appeared identical to his future timeline self. "Come on. I'll lead you to the Time Chamber." The Namekian said. His long white cape flowed behind him as Goten and Trunks giddily followed him, whining that he walked too slow. Goku followed the two, wanting to have a word with both of them, not just his son.

The boys seemingly walked forever. Was the trail to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber always this long? No. It wasn't. But they were so excited that a minute felt like an hour. Piccolo eventually stopped in front a large brown door. "Here it is. Dende had the door restored after the battle with Buu, so it's as good as new." He opened the door, revealing the bright white light from within.

The boys sent each other one last smirk before walking together towards the entrance.

"Hold it!"

Goten and Trunks swung around, facing Son Goku curiously. Their eyebrows were raised in confusion as both blinked repeatedly.

"Listen boys. There's something I want to explain to both of you." Goku explained, placing a hand on both of the shoulders. "I don't want you two to rely on fusion anymore. Fusing is certainly a great technique, but it shouldn't be used during every little fight, okay?. Training your bodies to their limits as individuals will increase your power much further. In addition, when the time comes that you guys do need to fuse, the result would be stronger than you'd imagine."

Goten and Trunks looked at each other in wide-eyed silence for a moment, before facing Goku again and smirking. "Right!" They saluted Goku, just like the old days of fusion training.

"That's good to hear, boys. I wish you luck in there. It's not as easy as you think to live in there for long periods of time. So just be careful. That place messes with your head!" Goku spoke the truth. As a child, he couldn't survive three months in there, but he knew the boys would be up to the task. "Oh, before I forget. Take these." The Saiyan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small brown sack containing eight Senzu Beans. "If training gets too intense, take one! You don't want to do damage to your bodies by over training. Remember, rest is important too!"

Goten took the sack, sending a quick salute to his father before walking into the room with Trunks. Piccolo closed the door behind them. At the same time, a certain redhead looked off into the distance from her cottage in the countryside, wondering how her Goten's training was going, dearly hoping that he doesn't get hurt.

The two teens took a look at the new surroundings. To their left was a kitchen stocked with food, and to their right was a single bathroom along with multiple twin-sized beds. Since the boys, especially Goten, took up way too much space while they slept, a twin sized was the smallest size possible for them. Out in front of them was the seemingly endless white void, where they'd be spending the majority of their time over the next few months.

Goten smirked, cracking his knuckles in anticipation as he walked towards the whiteness. Trunks was checking out their living conditions when he noticed his friend wasn't with him. He peeked out to see Goten already standing out in the main part of the dimension, the heightened gravity not even slightly phasing him. Sweat-dropping, Trunks darted out after his best friend. "Wait for me!"

The younger Saiyan turned around, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, dude. I wasn't gonna start without ya!"

Trunks shrugged. "No worries, man. Now, what do you say we get started, huh?"

Goten smirked, getting into a fighting pose. "Way ahead of you." He flashed Super Saiyan, motioning for his friend to do the same.

"Ahh, alright then. Going all out from the start, I see." Trunks jumped backwards multiple feet through the air as he too turned Super Saiyan. He fell into a fighting pose of his own, gesturing for Goten to make the first move.

In a flash, Goten vanished. He reappeared inches from Trunks' face, thrusting his fist forward with a mighty roar. Trunks jumped backwards, and countered with a crushing fist of his own that collided with Goten's.

Shockwaves echoed throughout the void of the Time Chamber as the two mastered Super Saiyans clashed again and again. The boys were dead even, and neither were truly aiming to win. The only goal that Goten and Trunks had in the minds in that moment was to get stronger.

The two Saiyans clashed at full power, each giving it their all to gain dominance. However, both Goten and Trunks were completely equal. Neither gained an inch on the other despite that when their blows collided, it created deafening air ripples and electrical sparks. The boys jumped back multiple yards to gain distance from one another. Smirking, they both began to charge their most powerful energy attacks.

"Let's see you try to block this!" Goten said confidently. He cupped his hands to his sides and began to channel his Ki. "Kaaaa... Meee..." Blue energy formed in his hands, quickly growing in size and power. "Haaaaa... Meeee...

"Way ahead of you!" Trunks replied with equal confidence as golden energy surged into Trunks' palms.

Their golden auras grew to ferocious levels as the Ki from both sides continued to drastically rise.

"BUSTER CANNON!" Golden energy covered the sky as it burst out of Trunks' hands.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Goten roared as he thrusted his hands forward; a wide blue wave of destruction shooting out directly at Trunks' wave.

Blue collided with yellow seconds later; Trunks and Goten pushed back against the might of each other's Ki waves as hard as they could. Though despite their massive power output, they were still completely even. No matter how hard Goten pushed, Trunks pushed back with equal strength. They were at a stalemate.

As they continued to push back and forth, both Goten and Trunks felt their energy start to drain fast. They hadn't fought seriously like this in over eight years, so their bodies weren't used to it. Exhausted, the two Super Saiyans cancelled their attacks, dropping back to their base forms on their hands and knees.

Goten chuckled weakly and looked up to his friend, who he found was in a similar state. Chuckling, Goten got to his feet. "That was fun!"

Trunks winced slightly as he too got to his feet. "Yeah, I know. Wanna go another round?" He asked confidently as a smirk appeared on his face.

The younger Saiyan was about to agree when his stomach grumbled loudly. "Can we eat first?"

Trunks sweat-dropped before letting out a loud chuckle. "Sure man. Just make sure you don't eat the whole fridge! This food has to last!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Goten said rolling his eyes with a smile.

The two best friends put their arms around each other's shoulders as they walked back to the main room to get a well deserved meal.

* * *

From the outside world, Goku and Piccolo stood over the edge of the Lookout, chatting about the possibilities of the future.

"Do you really think they'll be able to ascend, Goku?"

"Of course! If anyone can, it's those two. I saw the huge potential in both of them during their fight at the Tournament from eight years go. Just wait, Piccolo. We could get left in the dust one of these days!"

"Sometimes I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing." Piccolo said sweat-dropping, remembering how arrogant the boys became when they fused.

Goku chuckled. "You could be right, but they've matured since Buu. I think they're taking fighting seriously now."

"I hope you're right. Who knows what could be waiting for us..." Piccolo said; the tone in his voice sounding slightly anxious. "This peace might not last for much longer..."

"Yeah, I know how you feel... But that's why we have to be ready for whatever comes our way. That goes for all of us."

Piccolo chuckled. "You're right. Now if only I could get Gohan to train again. He's slacked off way too much!"

Goku shook his head, grinning. "I dunno, Piccolo. I've noticed a slight change in Gohan these past few days. I think seeing Goten starting to train again caused a spark of some sort in him. Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see..."

* * *

Back in the Time Chamber, hours turned to days. Days turned to weeks, and eventually, weeks turned to months. Six months in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber passed by in a flash. It equaled roughly twelve hours on the outside world, thanks to the different dimension. They had also grown and matured physically, too. Their faces were beginning to look more manly, as well as their voices. Goten grew another three inches, his shoulders becoming much broader. His 'Goku hair' was no falling down around his face, reaching past the back of his neck. Meanwhile Trunks, being a little bit older, grew roughly inches, making him still slightly taller than Goten. His light purple hair now reached his shoulders, which he tied back with a small band, mirroring his future counterpart.

The boys' training regime started steady, but quickly grew very intense. Goten practiced Instant Transmission a lot too, and was quickly mastering the technique. The younger Son boy implemented his father's number one policy about how rest was almost equally as important as the acting training. Trunks and Goten would wear each other out to the brink of exhaustion, take a long rest, then do it again, all the while trying to ascend to the next level.

Until one day, it happened. Trunks had ascended to the level beyond Super Saiyan. His golden hair shot upwards wildly in every direction, instantly breaking the band that held it back. His facial features became much sharper, but Trunks seemed to be in complete control on the outside. Lighting sparked around Trunks' body as he checked himself out, surprised at his own strength. "Amazing... I-I can't believe this is actually me...!" He kicked and punched the air, laughing excitedly. "Goten! Check me out! I did it!"

Goten smiled in excitement. He was so happy for his best friend. In fact, Goten was overjoyed! "That's incredible, dude! Wow! I can't believe this!" He said excitedly, fist-bumping his friend happily. But then, Goten's face hardened with determination. "Okay! Now it's my turn! I won't let you leave me behind, buddy!" He clenched his fists and started to power up, letting out a long battle roar.

Trunks took a deep breath out as he returned to normal. "Go ahead, man! He folded his arms proudly and stood a few paces in front of Goten. "You can do it, Goten. Just picture that devil asshole taking Rias or somethin'!"

And so he did. Goten envisioned Rias being married off to Riser Phenex, the same smug grin spread across his face as before. His heart broke as he could see Rias helplessly calling his name in desperation over and over. It was only a vision, but all felt so real. Too real. A rage built up inside of Goten. He wasn't going to let Rias down. Not now and not ever. He growled deeply as electricity began surge around his body. He shot into Super Saiyan and felt himself begin to go further. But just as he thought he gained access to that power, he lost it all. Goten dropped down to his base form, sweating profusely. Growling, Goten slammed his fist into the ground. "Damn it! I-I was so close! What the hell happened?!"

Trunks shrugged. "Maybe you need a physical push for it to happen. Like not just envisioning a hypothetical situation."

Goten realized he was right. "Well what do you suggest I do? I'm not gonna let Rias be in harms way just try to ascend!"

"No! I'm saying that maybe it happens differently for each of us. You'll get it, man. You were there, bro, I felt it. It just slipped away a little too fast." Trunks consoled his best friend as he helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, you're right... Come on, let's get outta here. This emptiness of this place really does get in your head after a while." Goten said, putting his hands behind his head and strolling towards the main chamber. "After I get a bite to eat!"

The older Saiyan sweat-dropped. Typical Goten, he thought. He'd be upset for a bit, but he never let anything bother him unless it was really serious!

After a quick snack, the teens' stomachs were full. With one last look out into the Time Chamber, Trunks opened the door, wondering if they'd ever come back for another round of training some day. Goten stuffed one last apple in his mouth as he followed Trunks out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta were on the Lookout when they sensed two huge power levels emerge from the room.

"The boys are done!" Goku exclaimed.

"But they didn't even use the full year!" Piccolo replied. He was eager to see their progress, but just by sensing them, he could tell were _much _stronger from when they went in.

Vegeta smirked. "It seems Trunks is still stronger than your boy, Kakarot!" He was right, but the gap between them was slowly beginning to close.

Goku ignored his rival. To Earth's hero, he wasn't aiming for Goten to compete with anybody. If Goten was stronger, that would've been great, but he mainly cared about his son's incredible progress more than anything else. Thoughts raced through Goku's head about any new techniques Goten and Trunks developed, or even better, if they ascended to level two!

"Let's go meet them." The usual quiet Dende said.

Piccolo shook his head, smiling softly. "It's fine. They're on their way here anyway."

* * *

Goten stretched his arms, taking in the fresh air of the outside world. "Man, I really missed that smell. It's good to be out!"

Trunks smirked teasingly. "Going right to see Rias? I'm sure she's sooo excited to see you! She's been waiting for you for a while!"

"It's been like a week for her, bro. I'm sure she's fine."

"You missed her too. Don't lie." Trunks teased.

Goten looked away, hiding a blush. He really did miss Rias. Seeing her pretty face all the time really brightened his day.

The older Saiyan started snickering. "Goten's got a crush! Goten's got a crush!"

"I do not!"

"You're a shit liar. Your face is red."

Goten rolled his eyes, shoving his friend playfully in shoulder as Trunks snickered louder.

Both boys soon found themselves snickering as they came out the main part of the Lookout. They were surprised to find both of their fathers along with Piccolo as well. Goten thought his father would see him off and then leave, but he didn't think he would wait around! It came as a shock to both of them to see Vegeta there more than anybody else. Of course, the Saiyan prince learned of his son's plan from Bulma, and wanted to check out his son's increased power level.

"Hey, everyone! We're done!" Goten said while running up to his father. Trunks eagerly followed, stopping in front of his father.

"Good to see ya, kid." Piccolo said with a smile.

Goku didn't recognize his son for a moment. "Goten! What happened to your hair? It doesn't look like mine anymore!" He said, ruffling Goten's wild black hair. Goten's long spiky bangs covered his eyes, making it somewhat hard to tell it was him. "I can't believe it! You got big, kiddo! Even your voice is slightly deeper!"

Vegeta laughed. "Hmph. Kakarot, you should be ashamed! Your son just comes out that room, and you ask him about his hair?!" He yelled at Dad comically.

"Okay geez, sorry Vegeta. I was gonna ask that next…" Dad said putting his hands up in front of his face. "So yeah, how much stronger did you two get?!" An excited Goku asked eagerly.

"Yes, Trunks. Enlighten us." Vegeta added. "I hope you two weren't messing around in there!"

"No, Dad! Goten and I got a lot stronger! I even ascended to Super Saiyan 2!" Trunks said proudly. "And Goten almost did!" Trunks said pointing at his friend with a grin. "You shoulda seen it! He was so close!"

Goten rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed that he couldn't accomplish his goal of ascending. "Yeah, I don't know why, but I just couldn't get it. I can feel that I'm really close though!"

Goku smiled, filled with pride. "That's still incredible, Goten! I know you're almost there. I can sense it! Just remember to use your anger!"

The Saiyan prince laughed again. "While you were off messing around with those girls, you could've been training!"

Goten lightly laughed in response, because in a way, he was right. Goten suddenly felt guilty. He had rejected his training for a while up until recently, and he had been spending a lot of time with Rias and Akeno lately…

"Oh come on, Vegeta!" Goku said standing up for his son. "The boys are just restarting their training! Give them a break!"

Vegeta scowled in return. "Hmph. Trunks!" The Saiyan prince yelled angrily, focusing on his son.

"Y-Yes?" Trunks asked, sweat-dropping lightly. He had been out of the room for five minutes and Vegeta was already on his case!

"Come with me, son." He said, his patience running thin. "I want to see just how strong you've gotten over the last six months you spent in that room!"

Trunks swallowed hard. "A-Alright. But I need my clothes first."

"Hey, Piccolo? Can you make us some new outfits?" Goten asked.

"Sure kid. What'cha want?" The Namekian replied.

Goten thought about what he wanted for a moment before speaking up. "How bout my Dad's exact outfit, except black instead of blue?"

"Can I get a larger gi of what I wore when I was younger? Ya know the green gi? One that actually still fits me?"

"Comin' right up!" Piccolo held his hands over the teens' heads and used his magic to create the colors exactly how they asked. "There ya go! I even threw in weights for extra training."

"Lookin' sharp, buddy!" Goku exclaimed, proudly putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just like his ol' dad." Goten replied with a wide, toothy grin, mirroring his father's.

Vegeta crossed his arms and hovered into the air. "Trunks. We're leaving now." He demanded in his usual stern, gruff tone.

Trunks sighed. He turned around, giving a quick head nod to his friend. "See ya around, man. Good luck fighting that one asshole."

"Thanks, man. Talk to ya soon." Goten replied with the signature two-fingered salute of the Son family.

Immediately after, Vegeta blasted off towards East City, with Trunks lagging behind. The last thing he wanted to do was train with his father in the gravity room after training for six months straight. Though unfortunately for Trunks, Vegeta wasn't as carefree as Goku was. He hoped Bulla or his mother could get Vegeta to lay off, because the Saiyan prince listened to nobody else.

Goku turned back to Goten. "So what's your plan now, son?"

The Saiyan teen shrugged. "I guess I'll go see what Rias is up to. I promised I'd meet up with them after my training was done."

Goku nodded, flashing his son a thumbs up. "Alright, kiddo. I'll tell your mother. She'll go crazy when she sees your hair!"

Goten grinned in reply. "Yeah. I'll be sure to stop by before the fight, okay? I want to see Mom and Panny anyway!"

"Sure." The full-blooded Saiyan replied. Son Goku placed two fingers to his head, focusing on his wife. "Oh, and Goten, don't try to force your transformation. It'll come, trust me."

"Right. Thanks, Dad!" Goten exclaimed happily. Goku grinned at that. With one last salute, he vanished.

The half-Saiyan smirked. "_Alright. Now it's my turn. Let's put this Instant Transmission to some use!_" He focused hard on Rias' ki, soon finding redhead's along with the others all clustered together. "_There we go..." _

* * *

The entire group of Rias and her peerage were gathered at the Gremory's large cottage in the countryside outside of East City. Each of the young devils were getting some last bits of training in before the game that began two days from now.

Rias Gremory was sitting in the large living room along with Issei, Koneko, Kiba, Asia, and Akeno. The team had extensively trained for almost eight days straight, and have considerably improved their skills. Most importantly, Issei had unlocked his Sacred Gear. It was a red gauntlet known as the Boosted Gear, one of the thirteen Longinus. However, most of them knew that Son Goten was still the only one who had a chance at beating Riser.

Rias hadn't stopped thinking about the Saiyan and what he said to her the day Riser appeared. He was going to finally free her from Riser. Her heart fluttered every time Goten's face entered her mind. "Where are you, Goten? I miss seeing your cute face..." The heiress didn't realize that she started blushing as she mumbled that while skimming through a magazine.

Akeno sat across from Rias, giggling at Rias' disgruntled and flustered state. "_Looks like someone's in love...!"_

Suddenly, an orange and black blur appeared right in the middle of the room almost on cue. The six devils practically jumped out of their seats from the huge shock they received from the tall muscular boy appearing from out of nowhere!

Rias in particular fell out of her chair and onto her butt from the sudden scare. Wincing, the pretty teen got up, rubbing her sore behind. "What's the big idea!? Who are you?" She didn't recognize who the boy actually was at all. Goten's new hairstyle almost completely hindered the devils recognizing him.

Kiba however was a little bit more perceptive. _"Is that...?"_

"Hey! Sorry I scared ya!" Goten exclaimed happily, scratching the back of his head. "Looks like you guys have gotten stronger."

Rias was still lost. "D-Do I know you?" She had admit, the new kid was cute. Really cute. Familiar too. Little did she know was that she was facing the boy she had been waiting for.

"What's wrong, Rias? Don't ya recognize me?" Goten said with his typical innocence. "Ah, my hair's blocking my face... Here, does this help?" He moved the hair from over his eyes, revealing his handsome face.

"G-Goten? Is that you?" Issei said, surprised but happy to see his friend. "You look like a total badass with that long hair!"

Rias' face lit up with pure joy. "Goten~!" She jumped into his arms, hugging him while laughing happily. Breaking the hug seconds later, Rias found herself blushing tremendously at his manly appearance. Akeno's cheeks turned pink with infatuation as well. "Y-You got so much taller! A-And your hair! W-What happened!?"

Goten shrugged. "I spent time in a room where I could live out an entire year in one day! Though Trunks and I only were in there for six months. So I kinda had a growth spurt." The Saiyan replied sheepishly.

"W-Wow..That's amazing! If anybody but you had said that, I would have thought you were nuts." She was in awe of Goten's more mature appearance. He had only be gone a week for them, but he had actually aged six months! Rias ran her hands down his broad shoulders to his chiseled arms, her cheeks turning from a soft pink to a bright red. She had to get on the tips of her toes to reach his face now! _"H-He's even cuter now than he was before...!"_

_"_I missed you..." Goten whispered, staring deep into the redhead's eyes. "The entire time I was in that room I couldn't stop thinking about you and the promise I made. I still meant what I said. Riser is going down."

Rias' cheeks flushed while she blinked repeatedly in awe at him. She still couldn't believe how much he had changed. He was still the same sweet Goten that she had grown so infatuated with, but he had become much more confident since coming out of that room. Her heartbeat picked up dramatically as she looked up at him. The redhead went weak in the knees looking at him as her whole body became hot and filled with desire. She leaned up to kiss the Saiyan, but he was suddenly yanked backwards at the last second before her lips could touch his face. She pouted, glaring at the culprit.

It was Akeno. The busty senior draped her arms around Goten's back, running her hands around his chest. Akeno's purred silently in pure desire while pressing her huge melons against his back. "Goten~! You've gotten stronger, right~? How about you to use that strength on me while naked?" She said whispering into his ear.

"But I might hurt ya if I go full power!" Goten said innocently, not actually realizing the meaning behind Akeno's sexual advances.

Akeno giggled at his naive innocence. "Not that, sweetie. I'll show you what I mean. Just come with me~!"

Rias growled. "Akeno! Get away from Goten!" She found his comment absolutely adorable, but didn't take too kindly to Akeno's flirting with the Saiyan.

Issei was really happy for his friend. Goten was living the dream! He had not one, but two smokin' hot babes into him. Lucky bastard, the Pawn thought. A few months ago, he would've cried with envy if he saw Goten like that. But he had Asia now, and he cared about her more than anyone else.

"Oh my, Rias. Are you jealous?" Akeno purred, hugging Goten tighter. The senior' smirked at Rias while her perky boobs were squished against Goten's back. "I'm just saying hello to my cute junior~!"

"No I'm not!" Rias formed the Gremory's signature Destruction energy. "You're just trying to piss me off!"

Akeno smirked. "And what if I am?" She was still hugging Goten from behind as she channeled electricity in her hands.

Goten gulped, jumping forward out of Akeno's embrace to get between the two seniors. "Ladies, ladies! Calm down! We're supposed to be on the same team!"

The dark-haired senior sighed. "You're right…" She said as the electricity in her hands disappeared.

"Rias, c'mon." Goten prodded. "You too."

"Fine." Rias said with a light puff of her cheeks as her energy ball disappeared as well. Pouting, the redhead stuck her tongue out at Akeno like a little kid.

Goten sighed with relief. _"Phew. Crisis averted."_

Rias turned back to Goten, placing her hands on her curvy hips. "Alright, you big goof. Looks like it's time for you to get a haircut."

The Saiyan frowned, shielding his wild black hair. "Why? I like my hair like this! Now people can tell me and my Dad apart!"

The redhead giggled in reply, tapping Goten lightly on the nose. "At least let me clean it up so you can actually see! My parents are going to be watching your fight, and I don't want you looking like a bum!" Rias demanded cutely.

"I'm not a bum..." Goten pouted childishly, crossing his arms as he sat down.

Rias' heart melted. "Aww, you poor baby~! I'm sorry!" The Gremory heiress leaned down and planted a quick kiss on his cheek to make up for when Akeno stole her chance before. "Feel better?" Goten nodded eagerly. "Good~! Now hold still!" Rias formed scissors in her hands using magic. The princess hummed happily to herself as she continued snipping away. Long and thing strands of wild black hair fell to the floor around them and onto Goten's shoulders.

After his haircut, Rias thought Goten looked even cuter than before. "There!" She was delighted with her work. Then, the redhead used her magic to get rid of all the stray hair on the floor and the Saiyan's gi, making everything as good as new!

Goten checked himself out in the mirror. His hair was still pretty long; she just made it look a little better. "Wow! I like it! Thanks!"

As the devils sat down to chat, Goten decided to do some minor exercise for a bit. To a Saiyan though, 'minor exercise' consisted of five thousand one fingered push-ups! The devils watched in awe as their jaws dropped to the floor at the amazing display. It was like nothing they had ever seen before. Every time they thought Goten's feats couldn't be topped, he proved them wrong every time.

Time went by as Goten continued doing push-ups when suddenly Rias suddenly got an idea. She got up from the couch, giggling as she went over to the Saiyan. "Ohhh Goten~!"

"4919, 4920, 4921, 4922, 4923..." Goten said, effortlessly counting off his push-ups. But then, his concentration broke when Rias plopped down on his back. Her perky and plump butt squished against his back, while her long legs draped down each side of his waist. She giggled at his flustered state as he tried to continue. "...4924..?" The Saiyan said as he tried to refocus his attention, but his mind kept picturing Rias' bare perky ass. The soft squishy feeling of her butt was overwhelming his usual perfect control as Rias giggled at his flustered state.

"No impure thoughts, Goten!" The Gremory heiress slapped Goten on the butt playfully. Rias thought that Goten's butt was so cute. Very squeezable. Just like the rest of him!

The Saiyan lost his balance from the teasing slap, and hit his face directly on the floor. "Owwww..." Goten whined, rubbing his sore face. "Why'd you do that?"

Rias giggled, still on Goten's back. "You were thinking dirty thoughts about me, weren't you~?" Rias actually didn't mind at all that Goten was picturing her nude. In fact, she was delighted by the fact that her favorite boy was thinking about her like that. But still she liked teasing the cute Saiyan.

"No I-I wasn't! You just surprised me!" The Saiyan lied.

"Yes you were! Goten you big pervert."

Goten sighed, hiding a blush. "Okay fine. I was."

"Good." She slapped his butt playfully again. "If you wanted to see, you should've just asked!" Rias replied happily. She meant that too. She'd gladly show her body to Goten any time that he wanted.

"C-Can I get up now?"

"Nope~!" Rias chirped. "Your back is so warm. I think I might lie down!"

A playful smirk found it's way to Goten's lips. "Alright. Two can play at that game, Rias!" He used his strength to force himself upward, sending the shocked redheaded devil flying backwards. He instantly vanished from sight, and caught Rias gently in his arms before she could hit anything. The redhead braced for impact, but it never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find Goten holding her bridal style.

The Gremory heiress blinked repeatedly in surprise that Goten had caught her. Her cheeks flushed into a soft pink color at how close they were. Rias' heart beat intensified as she moved her face another inch closer to Goten's. His strong, innocent face was so handsome. Goten took her breath away with just a simple gaze into his deep black eyes. She stared desirably at his lips, biting her bottom lip a bit. With her heart fluttering, Rias decided to go for it. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips and moved in.

Goten's dark eyes widened in slight shock. This was it! His first kiss. He waited almost sixteen long years for this day. It wasn't the most romantic spot, but that didn't matter. He just hoped he wouldn't disappoint the pretty redhead who was still waiting for him, her soft pink-glossed lips puckering in anticipation. He gulped loudly. Here goes nothing, he thought.

Rias bright blue eyes suddenly shot open as their noses glazed over one another for a small second. She averted her eyes, pulling away at the last second. She couldn't do it. Goten frowned sadly as he placed her back on her own two feet as she fanned her heated face. _"I-I can't believe that almost happened...What came over me?" _The flustered Rias thought. She cursed herself for getting too embarrassed, because she did want to kiss the Saiyan with all that she had and more.

Meanwhile Goten turned away, massaging his brow trying to figure out what he did wrong for her to pull away. Was it his fault? Did she suddenly not want to? He would never resist a kiss from a pretty girl, especially a girl like Rias. Though the entire 'almost kiss' only lasted a few seconds for the Saiyan and princess, it felt much longer to the both of them. What happened?

"_That girl is somethin' else..."_ But despite that, whenever he was together with the redhead, it just felt so natural. He really did care for Rias, and would risk his life to save her if need be. "I_s Trunks right? Do I really have a crush on Rias? I mean, I like her a lot, but..._"

* * *

The next day went by in a flash. It was now only one day before the Rating Game.

Goten dropped back home for a bit to check on his mother, who instantly broke into hysterical tears that her baby had grown up so much. Chi-Chi thought he looked like a delinquent with that long hair. She wanted her baby boy back! Goten consoled his mother and eventually got her to calm down, promising her that he's not even ready to be an adult yet.

He then asked his dad if he was going to watch his fight against Riser. Though Goku already knew the outcome, he wouldn't miss it for the world. Anything to support his family. The full-blooded Super Saiyan still desperately wanted to make up for lost time with his sons, even though Gohan and Goten seemed to be over it.

Also within that time, a certain Moau dropped by the Son house to speak with Goku and Chi-Chi in regards to his darling little sister. Like Goku, he already knew of the outcome of the game, and was in favor of it. So he proposed that since Rias obviously adored Goten, he thought it would be a good idea for her to live with them so the two teens could get even closer. Rias was still in the dark about it, as he wanted to surprise her when the time came. Chi-Chi was through the roof with joy and immediately accepted the agreement. She gushed that Goten would love to have his 'girlfriend' around the house all the time.

The crimson-haired smirked. "Good. That's great to hear."

"Ooh~! I can't wait! Goten will be so happy!" The Son matriarch said giddily with stars in her eyes.

The stories were just like he had thought. Son Goku was an amazing man, and more. "It's been such a pleasure to finally meet you, Son Goku." Sirzechs said as he went to shake Goten's hand.

Goku smirked. "Likewise."

"You'll be at the fight, correct?"

"You bet."

"Good. Ms. Chi-Chi, would you like to attend?"

"Of course! I want to watch my baby boy save his future wife from that jerk!"

Sirzechs laughed lightheartedly. "I'm glad. Well, it's been a pleasure. Thank you for the food. I'll be looking forward to seeing you two tomorrow." The Maou bowed politely before vanishing in his magic circle.

* * *

Much later that same night, back at the Gremory family cottage, Son Goten was woken up by the churning of his empty stomach. The Saiyan got up from his bed in the dark empty room. He groggily dragged his feet over the kitchen to get a midnight snack. He grabbed some food from the fridge and devoured it all, instantly feeling fully refreshed. Since the half-Saiyan was now wide awake, and didn't want to go back to sleep as it was already past 1:00, he decided to go out front for some quick midnight exercise.

Goten, still in his pajamas, went out the front door of the cottage, taking in a deep breath of the fresh night air as he went a safe distance away from the house. Smirking, the teen erupted into Super Saiyan and started rapidly punching and kicking the air. Each of the blows created small air ripples from the sheer velocity and power behind each it, only appearing as a blur. His golden aura blazed around him, lighting up the night-fallen forest. The Saiyan hoped that he didn't wake any of the others, but his adrenaline was too high for him to sit around and do nothing, especially when his fight was scheduled for only twelve hours from now.

Meanwhile, the Saiyan's solo training caught the attention of a certain redhead who was also awake. "...Goten?" She was sitting against a large pillar in a stone gazebo, silently looking out into the lake while she read a book. The lake glistened in the light of the full moon, illuminating her the area so she was able to read perfectly.

The Saiyan continued going through his basic training exercises when he caught the sight of familiar red out of the corner of his eye. _"What's she doin' up?" _The Saiyan asked himself. He dropped down to base and decided to join her.

"Hey." Rias said when the Saiyan strolled up. He had his hands behind his head, smiling when she spoke. The redhead wore a see-through nightgown that reached her ankles, with no bra underneath. It blew softly in the night breeze, her hair gracefully flowing behind her.

"What's up?" Goten casually replied, sitting down beside her on the stone gazebo.

"Just thinking about the battle tomorrow..." Rias said, a hint of nervousness in her voice. Goten picked up on this and scooted a bit closer, making the princess blush a bit. "You're not worried?" She asked him.

Goten smirked. "Worried? No way." He pounded his fist into his palm. "I'm kickin' that dude's ass."

The redhead's soft race turned slightly serious. "Goten, I don't think you shouldn't take Riser Phenex so lightly. You're strong, but he's an immortal phoenix. He regenerates instantly from any attack."

The Saiyan's brow furrowed in annoyance at the mention of regeneration. He grimaced, remembering the fight with Buu in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Such a stupid, unfair ability, he thought. But when he turned to face Rias, he smiled softly at the princess. "Yeah, that may be true, but I fought against a guy who could regenerate before. And _trust me,_ he was _millions _of times stronger than Riser could ever be."

Rias frowned at Goten's stubbornness. Regardless, the princess had full confidence that Goten would win against Riser. She had put all her faith into him and trusted him completely. Hope was all that she had left. But she was still concerned for the Saiyan's safety in case Riser got desperate. "Goten, listen. Riser's record in the Rating Game is 8-2. However, those two loses were accepted out of respect for a family he's close to. In other words, he lost on purpose. Think about it. How you supposed to lose if you're immortal?"

Goten stood up confidently, his fists clenched with pure determination. "That may be true, but he's never faced anyone like me before!"

_"_It's more complicated than that. To devils, it's not all about strength. This whole stupid proposal happened in the first place because we devils are a dying race and my family wants to keep the devil blood pure. "

Goten raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wait, what? Dying race?" He sat back down to listen. "Whaddya mean by that?"

Rias sighed. "Good question. The answer dates back quite a bit. Some say it was even an eternity ago. Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels were at war. It was a massively destructive three sided battle that ended in neither victory nor defeat on all sides. Each and every battle that took place resulted in several of our members being killed or went missing. Since devils have very low birth rate, our life span is near eternal to ensure our population. Yet, our species as a devil is at risk due to the impact of that war. Most of the families consisted of pure-blood, upper class devils that made up what is known as the 72 Pillars."

"There's that many?!"

Rias shook her head, folding her arms under her chest. "Not anymore. The war claimed all but three. The house of Gremory, the house of Sitri, and the house of Phenex are the only ones that remain at full power. Everyone else was wiped out completely. Out of 72 Pillars, we are the only survivors."

"Is this gonna be on a quiz or somethin'?"

"No, silly." Giggling a bit, Rias continued. "It was then when devils began recruiting humans to replace the numbers in their houses. After that, the Rating Game was born. This allowed devils who were masters of their household, basically a King like myself, to provide their peerages with combat experience. Nowadays, it still has quite an impact. One's record in the Rating Game has a huge influence on their nobility and status." Sighing, Rias smiled. "Okay, I think that's everything."

Goten scratched his head, still slightly confused. "So why'd you want me for your group? To win the Rating Game?"

Rias frowned while nodding, feeling slightly ashamed for her past actions. "I was selfish." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"I was selfish. I-I wanted you on my team so I could crush everyone in my path. If I had a Super Saiyan in my peerage, there's no way that anyone could defeat me in any Rating Game. When you turned me down, the defiance made that desire even stronger. Looking back, you were right. Even if you accepted my offer, it wouldn't have worked anyway. You were way too strong for my magic, even with six mutation pieces."

"Mutation Pieces?"

"Basically stronger versions of regular pieces that allow a King to reincarnate stronger individuals."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense."

"I'm sorry for trying to use you, Goten." Rias frowned sadly. She didn't want the Saiyan hating her, not after the pure joy she had spending time with him over the past few weeks.

But what he said shocked her.

"No biggie. Ya gotta survive, right? It's all good. Like I said when we first met, being a devil just isn't my thing. I don't want to live forever. All my family would die and I'd be stuck alive. I don't want that kind of future for myself. I know we haven't know each other for that long, but it just feels like we've been friends for years. That's why I'm going to save you from that fire bird jerk!" He said, staring at her pretty face, moving a strand of red hair away from her rosy cheek. He saw through her sadness, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Rias' heart fluttered again. She didn't know Goten cared that much about her. Sighing, she looked down at her lap. "It's just not fair. My family is so concerned with keeping the Gremory line pure that they didn't consider me at all. They set up this stupid marriage because they knew that there would be no way I could get out of it. If I kept fighting it, they would've called a Rating Game. Even then, my family was setting me up to lose. Riser is on a completely different level than I am. But then, you came along, Goten. You gave me hope... Hope that I could finally be free."

Goten stayed silent for a second, staring at her, before deciding to speak. "That's really messed up. Don't they even care about you?"

"I'm the heiress to the house of Gremory. That's just what I'm known as in the Underworld. Because of my title, I'm never recognized as just Rias. It's one of the reasons I came to Earth. To get away from all that. Don't get me wrong, I take immense pride in my name and title, but when it comes to things like marriage, all I've ever wanted is for someone to love me for me, not for my title. The idea of love as always been a dream to me, and it's one I'd like to keep regardless of what happens tomorrow."

The Saiyan smiled warmly at her, but behind that kindness, was the fiery determination of a Saiyan. "Which is why I'm beating Riser's ass into the ground! You're an amazing girl Rias, with or without your title! I like you for you. I'll show to your family that you deserve to be happy! If they have any problems about that, then tell them to blame me."

The redhead's heart soared with joy. Goten's honest and heartfelt declaration practically moved her to tears. He had told her the same thing before, but now he meant it more than ever after learning of her past. Rias smiled. This time, there was no doubt in her mind that she had fallen deeply in love with the young Saiyan. He was her savior. Protector the innocent. The light in the darkness. Ally to good. Son Goten. Her Goten. The boy Rias loved.

Goten frowned. "Crap. I didn't mean to make you cry again..." He smiled apologetically, putting a hand behind his head.

The Gremory princess smiled and approached the Saiyan. "No, I'm okay. I'm just happy, that's all.." She whispered, and brought Goten's head into her exposed cleavage. She held his head there, running her hands softly through his black hair as Goten blinked in confusion. She kissed the top of his head, feeling more alive than she had in years. She was in love.

He flushed red at the soft contact of Rias' amazing breasts, his whole body feeling relaxed. When the Saiyan moved his head away after a few moments, his flustered face turned into a smirk. "Don't worry, Rias. I don't intend to lose."

"Thank you Goten..." Rias returned the smile, feeling her confidence return to her. Goten gave her strength. She leaned her head against Goten' shoulder, not having another care in the world at that moment. The two teens stared out into glistening lake that reflected the large full moon, eventually falling asleep in their embrace. When Rias laid in Goten's arms, she felt safe.

* * *

The following afternoon, it was finally time for the Rating Game. Goten got changed back into his gi, feeling more determined than ever.

Rias lightly held Goten by the hand for support. He gently gripped her hand back, nodding that everything was going to be okay. The redhead's heart fluttered again, blushing at the contact.

The group was about to take off when Sona Sitri arrived. She smiled at the Saiyan, thinking to herself how handsome he had gotten, not knowing he spent time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Good to see you again Goten. I'm looking forward to your showdown with Riser."

The Saiyan smirked. "It's gonna be one heck of a show." Rias flicked his cheek for getting a little too confident, but he didn't care.

"Are you guys ready?" Rias said, now that Sona was with them."

With that, Rias and Sona prepared a group magic circle to head to the Underworld. Grayfia gave Goten a card, so he had a free pass to enter for this special occasion. He had alerted the busty gray-haired woman of his parents possible attendance too, to which she explained that Son Goku or anyone else would be more than welcome.

The magic circle flashed brightly, and in a flash, the group of teens were gone from Rias' cottage.

They reappeared in a throne room. Facing them was a large entourage of girls as well as multiple other high class devils, standing below a throne where Riser Phenex sat. The smug elite devil wore a fancy, pure white colored suit, embroidered by solid gold linings down the sides. He devilishly glared daggers into the Saiyan when he noticed that Goten and Rias were holding hands.

"So, my darling Rias and her little pets have finally arrived. Be prepared, boy. You're about to be killed in front of all these people. I suggest you say your prayers before it's too late." Riser said arrogantly, sneering at Goten.

From behind him, Issei flipped Riser off.

His burning glare focused on Issei. "Then I'll kill you next."

Goten let go of Rias' hand and stepped forward. "You won't be hurting anybody, especially not me! Rias is coming home with me! For good. And for your sake, I suggest you give up now to save yourself the time. You have no chance of defeating me."

"We'll just see about that, Saiyan." Riser scoffed. His flaming wings erupted from behind him as he hovered off of the throne and landed on the ground in front of his peerage. Flames burst around his peerage of fifteen girls, but they weren't affected by the fire either. They were all Phenex.

Goten confidently folded his arms, smirking. "Don't underestimate me. Everyone who has underestimated my father payed dearly, and I'm no different."

Then, Son Goku appeared in the Underworld next to his son almost on cue. And to his surprise, Trunks was with him.

"Dad?"

"Did we miss the fight?" Goku grinned sheepishly. Akeno, Sona, and especially Rias found it so cute that Goten had the same mannerisms of his father.

"Nope. It's just about to begin." Goten said, looking up at his father and smirking. "Hey, uh, where's mom? Didn't she want to come?"

"Your mother's at home. She's preparing for something." Goku smiled, not wanting to give away the surprise to Goten. Rias would finally be given a life that she'd actually want, not be forced into.

Murmurs erupted in the room about the legendary man that had just arrived. Son Goku. Some thought he was just a myth! Some thought he died a long time ago.

Trunks stepped out behind Goku, smirking. "Yo bro. Miss me?" The older half-Saiyan said. The female devils on Riser's peerage blushed. Some thought he was even better looking than Goten.

"Trunks?! What the hell are you doin' here?" Goten exclaimed. He was surprised but happy to see his friend.

"Well I remembered today was the day you were saving Rias from that one asshole, right? You wouldn't stop talking about it in the Time Chamber. When I stopped by, your dad said you were already gone. So I asked him if I could tag along and here I am!" Trunks had cut his hair short again, but he was surprised to see that Goten kept his hair long.

"Awesome!" The two best friends bumped fists, smirking.

The devils, recognizing Trunks, were a little more than confused. But Akeno was the one to finally speak up. "You go to Kuoh Academy too, correct?"

"That's right." Trunks replied.

"If you're here with Goku, does that mean... you're a Saiyan too?" The dark-haired senior asked curiously.

Trunks sweat-dropped while nodding. "Yeah. My Dad is full Saiyan just like Goku. But please, don't tell anybody! He'd kill me if this got out!" He pleaded. Goten snickered beside him as he pictured Vegeta getting pissed until Trunks clonked his best friend on the head,

_"You mean there's two badass Super Saiyans at Kuoh!? That's so unfair!" _Issei thought while crying inwardly.

Rias gratefully nodded at that. "Your secret is safe with us. On behalf of the Gremory family, I must say that we are eternally grateful for all you've done for the earth."

"Don't worry about it." Trunks waved off the girl's praise, but still appreciated it. He looked past Goten and saw Riser arrogantly staring at the two Saiyans. "Is this him?" He asked, pointing at Riser. Goten nodded in reply. Trunks chuckled at that. "He doesn't look like much. I bet my little sister could take him." Goten roared with laughter, picturing little Bulla slapping Riser silly. Riser snarled until Yubelluna, his Queen, managed to talk him down.

Sirzechs appeared followed by Grayfia. "Good. It looks like everyone has arrived, so we can begin the match. As per the rules, this will be a one on one fight between Son Goten and Riser Phenex. The rules of this match hold the fate of Rias Gremory. If Son Goten were to win, the marriage contract between Rias and Riser would instantly become null and void to allow Rias to marry as she pleases. However, if Riser Phenex were to win, Rias would marry Riser within the next week."

Rias and Goten growled simultaneously. Neither of them even wanted to picture her being married to Riser. Sirzechs really didn't want it either, which was why he accepted Goten's challenge. He was excited, so excited in fact that he made plans with Goku and Chi-Chi in advance to further Rias and Goten's relationship.

Sirzechs cleared his throat, catching the duo's attention and breaking their stare down. Then, with a snap of his fingers, Goten and Riser appeared in a tournament stadium-like battlefield. It was two hundred yards wide in every direction. Millions of devils were watching at their homes on television. To the Underworld, this event was as big as the World Martial Arts Tournament on Earth.

VIP seats were given to the Gremory and Phenex devils as well as Sona at the base, giving them a front row view of the intense fight. Tensions were blazing between the two groups. Another battle between the peerages could break out at any second. Trunks had to play peace maker, though he wasn't sure if it worked. Goku sat with Sirzechs and Grayfia, leaning forward in his chair excitedly like a small boy. Trunks started with Goku, but hovered down to sit with Rias and her peerage.

[Begin!]

"Let's get this fight going. I'm gettin' hungry."

"You won't need food when you're burnt to a crisp, boy."

"We'll see about that. You still have a chance. Give up now." Goten replied, cracking his knuckles.

"Still trying to chicken out? Pathetic. However, I'm merciful. I'll let you live so you can see me marry your precious Rias Gremory."

Goten's face turned serious, but a smirk soon crept up to his confident face. "You won't be able to touch me, let alone damage me. So you can forget about marrying Rias. How 'bout this? I'll give you the first move." The Saiyan stood completely unguarded, his fists clenched at his sides.

Riser roared with anger that Goten was acting so calm. His flaming wings burst from his back, and he rocketed towards Goten leaving a tail of a burning inferno behind him.

As the cheers erupted from the start of the battle, the devils included, Rias Gremory nervously held her hands over her fast beating heart. "Do it Goten..."

* * *

_A/N: Just to give you a picture, Goten's hair in this chapter onward is his End of DBZ hair from the 28th Tournament. Trunks had the same hairstyle of Future Trunks when he came out of the Time Chamber, but he gets it cut short again off-screen._

_And yes, instead of a Rating Game, I'm doing a 1v1 challenge because I think that works better plus I want to change from the DxD story more. Anyway, hope you enjoy!_


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9: This is for Rias!~

Goten stood motionless across from Riser Phenex. Their fight was about to begin. The young Saiyan was as ready as ever to fight. His Saiyan blood surged with the thought of beating Riser, and more importantly saving Rias and seeing her smiling face once again. It broke his heart to see her upset like she was that night. The Saiyan confidently lowered his guard, simply gesturing with one finger for Riser to attack him first.

While most of the Phenex devils were disgusted at Goten's confident behavior, one in particular was a little less angry. A certain young girl with blonde hair curled into drills was intrigued that a mortal would stand up to her older brother the way he was. Ravel Phenex was her name. When she first heard of someone challenging Riser, a mortal no less, Ravel found it laughable. She thought the boy was insane to think he even stood chance at defeating her brother. However when Goten showed up in the Phenex throne room, she began having doubts. He was much stronger and much cuter than she originally thought. It wasn't that Ravel wanted Goten to win, she just found it sweet that he would fight so hard to save Rias Gremory.

Riser roared with anger that Goten was acting so calm. His flaming wings burst from his back, and he rocketed towards Goten leaving a tail of a burning inferno behind him. The Phenex devil reached the stoic Goten within seconds, driving his fist directly into Goten's face. He didn't even try to dodge! However, Goten didn't even flinch from the punch, only scratching his face in annoyance. The Phenex recoiled in shock and pain, partly because his attack didn't work, partly because it felt like he punched a steel wall and his hand was shattered into a million pieces. Growling, Riser regenerated his hand and went for another blow to Goten's face. This time, however, Goten moved his head slightly to the left to dodge. The Phenex growled again, growing angry. He unleashed a volley of flaming punches and kicks that Goten dodged with the slightest ease.

Then, Goten vanished from sight, reappearing behind Riser. Cheers and gasps erupted from the two peerages, in awe of seeing a Saiyan's fighting prowess. Besides Goku and Trunks, nobody even saw him move! It was mind-blowing. They thought that Goten must have moved at the speed of light! There's no other explanation. The power of a Saiyan was truly incredible. Though Goten was very inexperienced as a fighter compared to Goku, Vegeta, or even Gohan, he was still undoubtedly a force to be reckoned with.

"Behind you, Lord Riser!" Yubelluna, Riser's Queen called out to her master in shock.

Riser whipped around to see Goten casually floating in the air with his hands behind his head, giggling childishly. "Missed me!" He teased.

"H-How did you...!?"

Goten shrugged, playing dumb. "I'm really fast. I do a lot of push ups, ya know." He said playfully, landing back on the ground.

"He's not taking this seriously at all!" Rias said, slightly annoyed that Goten was playing around in such a dire scenario.

Trunks smiled. "He's playing around because he won this fight before it even began. Riser is like a bug compared to him."

The devils were already impressed with his strength, and they figured he wasn't even getting started yet. However they were still in the dark about just how much power Goten was hiding.

"Y-You foolish mortal. How dare you play around with me!" He rushed Goten again with burning fire of a Phenex surrounding him. He fired multiple magical bullets of fire, which Goten effortlessly deflected with a flick of his hand.

"My turn now!" He shifted his weight onto his one leg, and sent a crushing roundhouse kick mixed with a kiai into Riser's gut.

The Phenex King shot back multiple yards like a rocket, skidding to a halt on the hard ground. He clutched his stomach in pure agony, feeling like his insides just got destroyed. Riser puked up blood before his regeneration started to kick in, before he got to his feet seething with rage. "One kick... How could one kick have done that to me!?"

"I told you. You're in way over your head against me. Give up now and call off this wedding to Rias before I really have to hurt you."

"Don't get too confident, boy. You caught off me off guard, that's all."

"_That's what they all say..._" Trunks thought, shaking his head in disappointment. He thought Riser would have put up a better fight up until now, but it turned out that he was wrong.

"Try to dodge this!" Riser built up an enormous ball of fire, real fire over his head. The devils used defensive magic circles to shield themselves from the intense heat that was building from Riser's growing fire ball. Trunks simply folded his arms, yawning in boredom. Looking at his friend, Trunks found that Goten had a similar reaction.

The younger Saiyan's eyes marveled with wonder; the heat not affecting him at all. "Hey, how'd you do that? That's kinda cool!"

Riser face faulted before growling again. "This is the special fire of my family! It can burn through anything in an instant! Your skin will melt right off your bones the moment you touch it!"

"Sounds like a challenge." Goten's carefree smile formed into a smirk. The Saiyan glanced over to the devils, who looked incredibly worried. He winked at the redhead before sending her one lasr a reassuring smile. The heiress' nerves were somewhat calmed from simple yet kind gesture, but Rias still felt worried. Nobody has ever survived this attack before!

Goten bent his knees a bit and prepared to catch the ball, not wanting for a inferno like that to spread. But to Goten's surprise, Riser had the fire ball in complete control, condensing it so it wouldn't spread. "Ready when you are!"

"Fine then! See if you can handle the heat!" He threw the Phoenix fire ball directly at the half-Saiyan.

As Rias and her peerage feared the worst, Trunks sat back, smiling casually. "Goten's got this. Just watch." He pointed out to Goten, who grinned at his friends from ear to ear.

Then, Goten swerved back just in time to catch the flaming ball, grunting a bit as it pushed him back a few yards. Riser smirked as he thought he was gaining the advantage and prepared for the killing blow. But then, to his shock and horror, Goten punted the ball straight upwards, and it exploded into a bright burst of light and smoke. It covered the area for a few moments, prohibiting any of the spectators barring Trunks and Goku to know what happened. Even Riser was unsure as to if his attack actually worked.

But slowly, their vision began to return to them as they saw a silhouette of a boy standing in the smoke. Rias' heart soared with joy when she saw Goten's cute face and wild hair appear from within the cloud. Goten repeatedly blew on his smoking hot and singed hands in a comedic fashion, but he was otherwise unharmed. The Gremory devils cheered and clapped in awe. Rias smiled at him. She still couldn't believe this was happening. Trunks simply nodded, expecting as much.

The Phenex clan's emotions however were a mixture of surprise and fright. If that didn't affect Goten, then what could?!

"Impossible! He's not even scratched!"

"H-He's a monster!"

"No way! This can't be real! How could a mortal survive an attack from Lord Riser like that!?"

Goten grinned sheepishly, rubbing a finger under his nose. "Nice try though! You gave it your best shot!"

Riser growled with fury. Goten was _mocking _him with that silly grin! "You bastard! I'll teach you to mock the great Lord Riser!" He rocketed forward, another blow ready.

The half-Saiyan simply dodged the volley of blows with ease, making Riser angrier with every second. Riser jumped back a few feet to catch his breath, annoyed that a simple human could give him so much trouble. As Riser regained his composure, a cocky smirk found it's way to Riser's face. "You're good, i'll give you that. But I'm immortal. A Phenex! No matter how many times you beat me down, I'll come back. Eventually, you'll get tired and that's when you die. With you out of the way, I'll have free reign to marry Rias Gremory and do whatever I please with her!" The Phenex roared with cocky laughter.

Goten's brow furrowed with pure fury. Electricity sparked around the young Saiyan as his eyes flashed green. His spiky black hair stood straight up on end as he took a few steps forward, the ground cracking a bit with each step. While the devils were lost, Trunks and Goku picked up on his pseudo-transformed state immediately. Trunks knew more than ever than Goten was inches away from ascending, and it was only a matter of time before all his training came to fruition. Meanwhile, Goku smiled proudly down to his son, explaining to the confused Grayfia and Sirzechs that his son was closer than ever to finally ascending to level two.

Gulping, Riser backed up a few inches, his face turning white with fear. The Saiyan rushed the Phenex devil, bombarding him with a relentless volley of crushing blows one after another. Riser didn't even have time to react as her was repeatedly pummeled by a rage-filled Goten. Each blow felt like he was dying as each one was slightly more painful than the last. With one final kick, Goten did a spinning roundhouse kick directly to Riser's face. The bone-shattering kick sent Riser spiraling backwards like a rocket, stopping only due to a head-on crash with the wall. Goten folded his arms as the Gremory devils erupted into cheers once again as his rage died down with one glance to the pretty redheaded devil. A soft smile came to the Saiyan's face at the eye contact he made with Rias, who soon found herself blushing again. After a nod to the redhead, Goten faced the hole in the wall where Riser impacted.

The time slowly kicked by and Riser didn't emerge from the wall yet.

"Is he dead?" Kiba asked curiously.

"...Did Goten win?" Koneko hopefully asked the other Saiyan sitting beside her.

Trunks shook his head. "Nope. He's still alive. I can sense his energy. Riser's energy signal has weakened significantly from that last attack, but he's still alive for sure."

"Yeah, he's still in there." Goten nodded in agreement. "He's probably regenerating."

Issei huffed angrily. "That's so annoying. But if he's still alive, then how come he hasn't come out yet?"

"Because he's scared. He's scared of the fact that someone outclasses him as a fighter. Never before has he faced anyone like me in a fight. Rias told me that Riser never lost a Rating Game, except for times when he let the other person win out of respect. I'll give him that, at least he has some honor."

"That's not saying much." Trunks added.

Riser hacked and coughed harshly as his eternal regeneration slowly began to heal his wounds. "I hate you!" The Phenex heir boomed as he burst from the rubble in a monstrous flame.

"You hate the fact that the powerless to defeat me. This is how Rias felt every day being engaged to you with no way out."

He rushed towards Goten blindly, fueled by his rage. He tried to hit Goten with a magical flaming rush attack, but to his surprise, the attack phased right through him! Riser immediately came to a halt on his own two feet, wondering how the hell that was possible. Then, he felt a tap on the shoulder. He swung around to see Goten giggling and laughing like a little kid.

"What kind of attack was that?!"

"It's called an Afterimage. A pretty basic technique."

The devils were amazed. Rias especially. She knew Goten was insanely strong, but watching this battle was beginning to open her eyes to the might of a Saiyan. He was under her nose this entire time and yet she was just now finding out about him. Goten was obviously toying with Riser. Anyone with eyes could see that. Still, the redhead or any of the other devils had no idea just how much power Goten had within him. The only ones that did were his father and best friend. She just wished she had met Goten when she was younger. That way, this wouldn't even happen and she could be enjoying a nice peaceful life with her peerage and Goten by her side.

"_That technique was basic? He basically teleported! if he considers that basic, then what would an advanced one look like?!"_ Issei was in pure awe. His favorite anime had similar attacks to what Goten could do. As a kid, like most boys, Issei always wanted to learn to do the stuff he saw from cartoons and anime but he never thought it was possible! Until today, that is. From that point onward, Issei made a promise to himself that he would train to get strong like Goten, or even better, get Goten to train him personally. He was sick of being weak. He wanted to help however he could, no matter the cost.

Trunks snickered to himself, deciding to screw with Goten for a bit. This fight was getting boring, and he wanted to spice things up. "Hey, Goten! That one was sloppy! Even after all that training you can't even do an Afterimage?!"

Goten sweat-dropped as he turned his gaze away from Riser and focused on his best friend. "Hey! Shut the hell up! You know that one was fine, jerk! Stop messing with-"

"Goten look out!" Akeno cried out.

"Huh?" The Saiyan looked back and was met with a flaming fist directly to the face. The Saiyan stumbled back a few feet, slightly dazed from the blow. He was distracted, no thanks to Trunks, so the blow caught him off guard. Not that it hurt, but still, he shouldn't have been so clumsy.

When Goten regained his focus, he found Trunks roaring with laughter that Goten fell for such a trick. He wiped a tear from his eye, laughing hysterically. Rias wasn't too happy that Trunks would mess with her Goten, but couldn't help but smile. Goten snickered too. Trunks and Goten busted on each other constantly. That's just how their friendship was, and they were fine with it. To an outsider, it sounded mean, but it was all in good fun to the two Saiyans. Rias and the other devils weren't fully aware of how deep their friendship was.

"Very funny. You'd better watch it, or I'll tell Bulma about those magazines you have under your bed." Goten teased, rubbing the side of his sore face.

Trunks sweat-dropped, slouching in his chair in embarrassment. It was Goten's turn to laugh now and soon Trunks and the Gremory devils were laughing too. Another reason that Rias liked Goten so much was that he was just so happy and being around him made her happy too. Even when he was fighting, she could still see the carefree innocence behind his smirks.

"I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!" Riser boomed, firing a flaming bolt of magical energy, which Goten effortlessly side-stepped. "You disrespectful peon! This is an official fight that _you_ proposed to decide to future of devils! Stop playing around and get serious!"

"If you want me to be serious, you might die. So for your sake, it's better that I don't." The son of Goku said while cracking his knuckles.

Riser Phenex took a step back in fright. "Y-You're bluffing!"

"Am I?" Goten vanished into thin air, reappearing in front of Riser in less than a second. Before the Phenex heir could even react, the Saiyan forced his fist into Riser's chin. He was sent upward, blood spewing from his shattered jaw. Goten pursued the devil, his face stern as he plowed both of his boots deep into Riser's back. The Saiyan vanished one last time, this time above the crippled and bloody Riser, as his regeneration hadn't kicked in yet due to the excruciating and mind-numbing pain. With one last attack, Goten spiked Riser downward to the earth, crashing into the Earth in a flaming crater.

The Phenex devils screamed in horror at the bloody pulp their master was in after only a few short yet monstrously powerful blows. Even Ravel was slightly afraid now. As her brother's Bishop, she had never experienced a beat down anything like this."_This just isn't possible. I thought that Big Brother was one of the strongest devils in the Underworld besides the Four Great Satans! But this boy is dominating Riser like he's an amateur! Just what the heck is a Super Saiyan, anyway? Is he really one of them?!"_

"Lord Riser!" Two of Riser's Pawns, green-haired twins named Ile and Nel exclaimed at the same time. "Are you alright?!"

The Saiyan casually descended to the ground with his arms crossed. "Do you still think I'm bluffing? That attack was nothing. If I actually put some real power into that, you wouldn't have survived."

Riser crawled out of the crater a minute later, his regeneration finally starting to take affect. He felt the terrible pain slowly start to fade as he could move his body again. Soon his breathing returned to normal as the internal bleeding stopped. "Damn you..." He spat venomously, glaring daggers into Goten.

Goten cracked his knuckles. "Do you see how outclassed you are? There's no way you can beat me. So do us both a favor and give up while you still can."

Trunks chuckled to himself. Spending time in that room must have went to Goten's head. "Come on, Goten. Drop the tough guy act! We all know you're a big baby, so stop tryin' to act cool in front of your girlfriend!" He teased before glancing to Rias, who immediately blushed and looked away from the two Saiyans in embarrassment.

Rias got butterflies at the thought of being 'Goten's girlfriend.' She definitely liked the sound of it. At the same time, similar thoughts went through Goten's head. He liked the sound of Rias being his girlfriend too, but the choice wasn't up to him. After all, the entire reason he was fighting was to give Rias her freedom, whether that was with or without him. As long as she was happy, he didn't mind. Though still, the thought of Rias being with another girl stung at him for a quick moment, making the Saiyan consider that he really might have a crush on the beautiful redheaded devil.

Goten grinned sheepishly while putting his hand behind his head. He admittedly was trying to act cool, but the fact that he outclassed Riser as much as did got to his head a little bit. "S-Sorry... Guess I got carried away. I'm just trying to have some fun because this is getting boring."

The older half-Saiyan nodded in agreement. He definitely could understand where Goten was coming from. The fight was boring, at least for him, because it was obvious that Goten hadn't even broken a sweat and was dominating his opponent. "Just hurry it up, will ya? I'm gettin' hungry!"

"Fine, fine.." Goten replied. He was getting pretty hungry too. The younger Saiyan then focused on Riser and grinned mischievously. He turned around, pulled down his pants in the back, and mooned Riser. Goten stuck his tongue out and slapped his bare butt tauntingly. "Come on! I'm right here, come and get me!" He giggled childishly at Riser's growing rage.

Rias and Akeno found their cheeks turning pink and cute smiles appearing on their faces. The two blushing older girls put their hands over the mouths while giggling. Goten's butt was so cute! It was certainly a new side of Goten, not that either girl minded though. Trunks simply faced palmed beside them, shaking his head. Typical Goten, he thought. He's been playing pretty much the whole time, even when he was acting tough like their fathers usually do during fights.

Riser seethed with rage. "How dare you mock me in such a disgraceful fashion!" He rushed towards Goten, his body aflame with the intent to kill. In the span of a second, Goten pulled up his pants and did a back flip just as Riser reached him. In mid-flip, the Saiyan's foot drilled directly into the devil's jaw. Then, Goten used his other foot to kick backwards deep into the Phenex's gut. He dropped like a rock, landng on his hands and knees. Clutching his gut, Riser started spitting up a few teeth and chunks of spit mixed with blood. The Phenex heir struggled to get to his feet as he slowly regenerated back to full health.

"I gave a you a free shot that time! What happened?" Goten said with a lighthearted grin, playing dumb. He knew exactly what he just did.

The Gremory devils all started snickering while the Phenex had the complete opposite reaction. They were humiliated, disrespected, and most of all, enraged that a simple teenaged boy could do this to their master. A mortal no less!

Yubelluna stood up angrily. She had enough! The Saiyan caught her off guard before, but this time, she had the upper hand of a sneak attack. Goten's back was turned to her, so there was no way he'd see her attack coming! She pointed her wand directly at him and fired one of her most powerful techniques at the seemingly unexpecting Saiyan. When the blast was about to impact, Goten simply blocked the attack with a wave of his hand.

He turned half around, staring at her intently. "I don't want to hurt you. My fight is with Riser, so please stay out of my way."

"Shut up, mortal! How dare you disrespect Lord Riser! You'll pay dearly for your crimes."

Akeno stood up, her usual sadist smile appearing on her pretty face. "Goten has more important things to do than deal with weaklings like you. Isn't that right, sweetie?" She winked at the Saiyan.

"Um, yeah!" Goten replied while blushing a bit, causing Akeno to giggle.

_"H-he's so cute..." _The dark-haired girl thought to herself.

Yubelluna huffed. She was about to attack when Riser ordered her to stand down. Trunks and Rias managed to convince Akeno to stand down as well.

Goten hovered a few feet off the ground, folding his arms. "Well, let's end this, shall we? This is getting old." Riser growled and obliged, shooting up towards Goten in a fury. The Phenex devil unleashed a fury of flaming attacks on Goten. The Saiyan blocked every kick, punch and blast that Riser threw at Goten by parrying or simply blocking the blows with ease. Riser's scornful gaze and flaming aura grew with every failed blow. His red suit was now torn to shreds and stained with blood, his arrogance fading fast by the second.

The young Saiyan growled in annoyance. his game that he was playing went on long enough. He drilled his knee directly into Riser's gut, before smacking him upwards with a Ki-charged fist. The Saiyan phased above Riser, and unleashed a volley of golden Ki blasts that rained down on top of Riser. Each blast that hit him felt like a bullet . He crashed into the ground in a dull flame as he struggled to regenerate his severe wounds. His lower legs, left arm and a part of his face had been blown off in the barrage of blasts, enabling Riser unable to move temporarily as his body slowly regenerated.

"Give up. Now. What don't you understand!? You can't keep this up for much longer. Though your regeneration technique is special, your stamina is fading fat. You might die at this rate."

Riser spit up a bit more blood and growled before he feebly looked at Goten. "W-Why are you doing this...? Why are you so insistent on meddling with devil affairs! You're not even a devil! This wedding is for the future good of the entire devil race! The Gremory and Phenex families would create a power union that will provide stability for the next few generations! Don't you understand!?"

"I understand perfectly, Riser. But I don't think you do." Goten growled, clenching his fists. Riser didn't care about Rias at all. That much was obvious. All Riser Phenex cared about was himself and the prestige of marrying Rias for glory. It sickened him. If Goku didn't raise Goten to be honorable and not kick someone when they were down, he would have done just that.

"You... bastard...!"

"I'm not a devil. I honestly couldn't care less about your devil problems. The only thing I do care about right now is saving Rias. You don't give a shit about Rias as a person or her happiness. I can tell just by how you look at her that all you see is a hot body. To you, the only thing that you see is her Gremory name and how you want the fame and power that comes with being her husband. You'll just add her to your harem of trophy girls and leave her to be trapped and miserable. Tell me something Riser, do you know _anything_ about Rias?"

The Phenex stayed silent, looking down to the ground in shame. He really didn't.

"That's what I thought. Rias Gremory, for one, is an incredible girl. Not that you would know. She's sweet, caring, loyal, and almost never raises her voice, even when I do something stupid like running off somewhere without telling her. She helps me in math cause I suck at it. She likes to watch me fight. Rias is cute. She's funny. And she's really strong too! I may have only known Rias for a few weeks, but we've gotten really close to the point where I feel like we've been friends since childhood. She's the prettiest and kindest girl I've ever met in my life. And most of all, Rias told me just last night that her dream was to marry someone for love, not for some shitty arranged marriage to some jackass! So if you have at least an ounce of decency, do the right thing and let her go. She feels trapped with no way out. If it wasn't for me coming when I did, who knows what might have happened!"

Trunks was taken aback a bit. He had no idea that Goten had a speech like that in him! Smirking, Trunks started clapping proudly for his friend. Goku folded his arms, beaming with pride at Goten's words. Just like Goten, his father would always stand up for people who didn't have a voice. Rias' cries for help had gone unheard or unnoticed for too long. Today would finally be the day that those hopes came true.

Riser seethed angrily, his regeneration now finished as he stood on his own two feet. The other Phenex devils were completely astonished. They were speechless from the heartfelt declaration. Even the other Gremory devils were slightly impressed at what Goten said, but the one who took Goten's words to heart the most was Rias Gremory herself.

Rias' heart soared with every word Goten said. It was everything she ever wanted to hear and more. So much more. Her heart yearned for Goten, realizing that he was truly the one she was waiting for all these years. Her soft gasps of surprise were inaudible through her quiet yet happy sobs. The redhead was always infatuated with the Saiyan since she met him, she was unsure of the feelings that were growing in her heart. Though after today, there's was absolutely no doubts in her mind any longer. Staring at the Saiyan's strong muscular figure and broad back, five words echoed through her mind. Each time she said them in her mind, the better it sounded. _"I love you, Son Goten."_

Goten cracked his knuckles. "I'm not going to tell you again. Give up."

"I'll say when this ends! I am the great Lord Riser! An illustrious devil elite! You are nothing but a-...!" That sentence was never finished as Goten plowed his fist into Riser's gut. He collapsed on the ground. Once again the punch was so forceful it felt like it ripped him apart on the inside. Riser slammed the dirt with his fist, growling to himself that he could have been defeated so easily. He was truly starting to realize that he had no chance, and his spirits were crushed completely.

Goten's face stayed serious. His eyes flashed green again for a quick moment before he gained control of himself. Just thinking about this guy mistreating Rias, when she should be treated like the princess that she is got under Goten's skin. The Saiyan charged Ki in his hand, lighting it up with a bright yellow color as he aimed directly at the crippled and defeated Riser Phenex. Goten didn't want to kill Riser, so he decided to hold back a lot, which Trunks inwardly picked up on. Instead, he charged just enough to at least knock Riser unconscious. He'd be injured pretty bad, but nothing wound regeneration couldn't fix.

The Phenex devils all went white in the face as they thought Riser was facing death itself. The glowing orb of Ki pulsating from Goten's hand petrified them, Ravel especially. She couldn't watch any longer! Her big brother was getting thrashed out there by a mere human! Though Ravel admired Goten for his drive to save Rias, she couldn't let Riser die. She flew out in the battlefield, getting in between Riser and Goten. "Stop it! Don't hurt my big brother!"

"I don't want to hurt you. You're not a fighter so you can't defend yourself. So move outta the way! I'm sorry but I have no choice. I'm doing this for Rias' sake. Just please, do the right thing."

Ravel blinked repeatedly in surprise, blushing a bit. She didn't expect Goten to say that at all. The drill-haired blonde stood there staring Goten down, inwardly deciding on what to do. As a Phenex, her pride took a huge hit just as Riser's did. At the same time, Ravel Phenex felt it was so romantic and admirable that a human would go these lengths to save a devil. "Okay..."

"Thank you..." Goten smiled softly, dissolving the Ki he was charging and placed both hands in his pockets.

The blonde nodded slowly, letting out a loud as she put her arms down and faced her brother. "Riser, please! Just give up! Can't you see how much stronger he is than you?!" She pleaded with him. "Look what he did to you with that one blow! You haven't even scratched this Saiyan no matter what you threw at him, and by the looks of it, he can go on all day! He's not even breathing hard!" Ravel said putting a hand on her brother's shoulder for support as he stood up weakly. The blonde girl shot Goten a quick smile before facing her brother again. Goten thought that was strange.

"Y-You're right, Ravel..." Riser weakly walked over to Goten, fearful of the Saiyan causally standing in front of him. "Sai-...I-I mean Son Goten... I-I give up. You've beaten me completely."

Goten smiled widely, mirroring his father's signature when went to shake Riser's hand. Riser hesitated, but when he saw the genuine grin spread across the Saiyan's face, it calmed his fears a little bit. "Thank you, Riser." Goten was wrong about Riser Phenex after all. He was arrogant and smug, but he did have respect and honor on the battlefield. The Saiyan just hoped that this was a type of wake-up call for Riser and he would become nicer.

[Lord Riser's forfeit is recognized. Son Goten is the winner.] Grayfia announced.

Immediately after that, cheers erupted from the Gremory peerage with shocked silence from the Phenex. Goku flew down over to his son, congratulating his son on an impressive fight. Trunks agreed, mentioning how cool it was when Goten almost transformed! Goten however said he didn't remember that, which left Trunks puzzled, but not that it mattered anyway. It was still bad ass!

Rias came flying over to Goten, her sky-blue eyes shining. She leaped forward and brought Goten into a soft yet tight hug. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing his head deep into her perky breasts. The redhead kissed the top of Goten's head, smiling. She felt on top of the world. She was free from the contract, and she was in love. "Thank you... Thank you so much, my darling Goten..." The Saiyan's heart fluttered again, making Goten once again question himself about the possible growing feelings for Rias. Though regardless of what happened, he was just happy to see the redhead smile again. That was all that truly mattered.

With Goten's win seen by devils far and wide, it was obvious that big changes for the Underworld were being set in motion. Rias' and Goten's possible budding relationship became the talk of the town instantly. The only thing that _was _clear was that the devils knew not to get in a Saiyan's way. Whether they liked it or not, the Gremory family just got bigger.

* * *

_A/N: And that's a wrap for this fight. I hope the extended version turned out well. This is a short chapter because tbh I couldn't extend it too long without it getting boring. Anyway, the ship has set sail for Goten and Rias! Next chapter is big for them :)_


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10: Love in the Air? A New Beginning~

The winner had been decided. Son Goten utterly dominated Riser Phenex and won the fight. He secured Rias' freedom from the marriage contract, and unknowingly stole Rias' heart as well. After some short celebration of Goten's victory, the Gremory devils were transported back to the human world. Goten, Goku and Trunks arrived directly after via Instant Transmission. Issei and the other devils were in the other room, leaving only the three Saiyans along with Rias and Sirzechs.

Sirzechs came up to the young Saiyan to formally introduce yourself. Though this was the first time he had met Goten, Sirzechs felt that Goten was already like a little brother to him for his devotion to Rias. Having a Saiyan on their side was great in more ways than one, and Rias absolutely adored Goten, which was a definite plus too. Sirzechs loved his little sister, maybe a bit too much, but as long as she was happy then he was fine. He grinned and shook Goten's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Son Goten. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer; Rias' older brother."

"Really? Cool! Nice to meet ya!" Goten exclaimed, grinningF excitedly. The family resemblance was obvious. He really did look like an older male version of Rias.

Trunks overheard the Moau's comment and came to join his friend. "Hey, if you're Lucifer, aren't ya supposed to have horns?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah! And a spiky tail!" Goten nodded in agreement, as a similar thought went through his head as well.

Sirzechs let out a jolly chuckle. Rias simply shook her head, laughing to herself at the two Saiyans naive question. The two boys were looking up at him with child-like awe. "Not quite. Most devils are pretty much identical in appearance to humans, though there are some small exceptions, like our devil wings for instance."

"That makes sense." Trunks was always the more logical of the two.

"Yeah but it's still cool! I always thought Lucifer would be some huge red guy with big teeth and really mean looking!" Goten said eagerly. "I never thought he'd be so nice!"

Sirzechs smiled, chuckling. "No, nothing like that. Anyway, I wanted to congratulate you on your impressive win against Riser. It's amazing that someone of your age has such an incredible power. I could tell you weren't even trying either. I bet either of you could have made even shorter work of him with some actual effort.

Trunks and Goten smirked at that. They probably could have taken Riser when they were still kids without even trying.

"It was nothing." Goten replied. "I did it for Rias. But I've been meaning to ask... With all due respect sir, why did you agree to that proposal? Why did you sell off your own little sister to that jerk?"

"G-Goten! P-Please don't...-" Rias began, but Sirzechs kindly silenced her.

"It's much more complicated than you may think. But in the end, it was a mistake on our part. I take full responsibility, and for that I deeply apologize. I didn't want my darling sister to be sad either. Which is why I proposed something to your father the other day that I think both you and Rias would enjoy." He replied kindly.

"Big Brother? What did you do?" The redhead asked as she came up beside Goten and gently held his hand for support.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Seeing that a personal moment was coming, Trunks took a step back to give his friend some space to stand with Goku a few feet away.

"How would you like to move in with Goten? I've already discussed it with his parents. We all thought it would be great to further your relationship considering how much you adore him."

Rias gasped inaudibly as her cheeks flushed a soft pink color. She glanced to Goten, who currently had a blank expression.

At first, Goten simply blinked in surprise. He was trying to process what he just heard. "_Rias ...moving in with me? Did I hear that right?" _Goten blankly turned to his father, who flashed him a wide smile with a thumbs up in reply. It was true. He still couldn't quite believe it. One of the prettiest girls that he had ever met, who he also had a huge crush on, was going to be living with him! He was in no way against the idea, but it just seemed crazy! His mind raced with possibilities. Did that mean she'd sleep naked with him every night?! He definitely could get behind that.

Goku came up behind Goten and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "He's right, Goten. That's why your mother couldn't come. She's preparing for our new guest!"

It was true. Goten still couldn't quite believe it. Over the few weeks they had known each other, Goten developed a pretty strong crush on the redhead. Even beyond her looks, Rias Gremory an all-around amazing girl. Sweet, smart, patient, caring and more. And now she was going to be living with him. In his house.

The pure-blooded Saiyan grinned at the two teens. "So, what do you say, Rias? We'd truly love to have you with us. Your bags are already packed and ready to move in to our place, thanks to your brother.

"Yes! I'd love to!" Rias' heart soared with joy as she hugged Goku thankfully. From Rias' point of view, this was the best thing that could of happened! She and Goten would get closer and closer and soon they'd truly fall in love. The redhead giggled just thinking about it! Then she turned back to Goten with a shy yet hopeful gaze and found that he was just learning about this new development as well. ." G-Goten, is it okay with you? I-I don't want to be a burden."

"Of course, Rias. I-I think it would be awesome if you came to live with us. You'd never be a burden to me. Having you stay over those few nights has been a blast, so you staying for good will be even better. Besides, could be fun to have such a pretty roommate!" He liked her a lot, that much was obvious, but he was still confused about the feelings he had for her. Goten never really liked a girl before, so it was all very new to him.

Rias laughed with joy as she jumped forward and hugged him. Trunks flashed his best friend a thumbs up with a smirk, silently congratulating Goten for scoring such a babe. Goten didn't quite realize what was going on in Rias' mind, but Trunks sure did. Meanwhile, Sirzechs and Goku smiled at the tender moment. They both supported Rias and Goten's future relationship fully, believing that living together would be good for the both of them.

"Come on, let's go join the others. I'm sure they're all excited after your victory too." Sirzechs said.

The group nodded. With Sirzechs and Goku going first, followed by Trunks and lastly Goten and Rias holding hands in the back, they met up with the other devils.

Cheers from Issei and the others over Goten's victory erupted in the room as soon as they came in. Goten won and Rias was free. They went to talk further when Goten and Rias had to be temporarily parted as there were individual things to discuss. Sirzechs wanted to talk to his little sister again about her new home while Trunks pulled Goten to the side, and high-fived his best friend for a job well done. Rias couldn't wait to start her life with the Son family. In the meantime, Goku had already left to tell Chi-Chi about the results who he knew would be more than excited about having a daughter to spoil.

Then, Rias came back up and hugged Goten's arm. She was still so giddy about everything that she didn't even notice Trunks right away. When she came back to reality, Rias bowed to the other Saiyan. "My apologizes for being rude earlier, Trunks. How are you?" She gracefully held her hand out and Trunks shook it. "Thanks for coming today."

As expected of Rias, Goten thought. She was always very formal and proper when times were serious. Goten admittedly found her cuter when she was her 'normal girl self' around him in private, but he really liked the graceful and mature side of her as well.

Trunks grinned. "I should be thanking you for keeping this big idiot over here in check. t's a good thing you two found each other, though. You make a cute couple!" Trunks said with a grin.

At that, Goten grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. Rias however blushed and covered her cheeks with hands. The redhead was usually very proper, but still became embarrassed with the slightest teasing comment in regards to her possible future relationship with her Goten.

Trunks started laughing loudly at their expense when Sirzechs came up to the three. "Everything's all set."

"Great!" Goten declared happily when his stomach growled. He turned to Rias, grinning wider than ever. "You ready to go? I'm gettin' hungry!"

"Okay!"

"Trunks, do you wanna come for dinner too?" Goten asked his best friend. "My mom's food is always great!"

The older Saiyan shook his head. "Nah, man. Thanks though. I'll catch you later. You and Rias need some alone time." He said slyly, snickering when they blushed. With that, Trunks said goodbye to the group and left. He went outside alone and kicked off the ground and blasted into the sky for West City.

Next, all the devils left as there was no club meeting, plus it was dinner time! Akeno was the last one to leave,

Once everyone was gone turned back to Goten and gripped his hand a bit tighter, looking up at him with a smile. Despite that Rias was two years older than Goten, he was already taller than her. At only fifteen, Goten was almost six feet tall in height, a full three inches taller than Rias was. She liked that though. His manly appearance made him look extremely handsome, and she always found herself blushing when she stood next to him or touched his bulging muscles.

Goten and Rias were about to leave when Sirzechs followed them out. He could see the obvious budding feelings within the both of them, and he thought it was only a matter of time before they got together. Despite that though, he was still slightly concerned about his little sister's well-being.

As Lucifer, he needed to be sure of something. "Excuse me, Son Goten. There's one thing I need to ask you before you go." He said, moving the Saiyan away from Rias to talk in private.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Take care of my little sister. Please. She really cares about you, so I trust you completely."

"Definitely. You have my word! I'll protect Rias with my life!" Goten declared happily.

Sirzechs grinned and shook Goten's hand again. "Great. I'm really happy to hear that. The Gremory family is proud to call you an ally. You've brought big changes to the Underworld with that win, Goten."

He flashed Sirzechs a two-fingered salute. "Glad I could help!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take my leave. Goodbye for now!" Sirzechs bowed and left to return to the Underworld via a teleportation circle.

Rias came up behind him, confused. "What did my brother want?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it."

"You sure?" She asked again.

The young Saiyan turned his gaze to the redhead. "Yes, I'm sure! Now come on! Dinner's waiting!" The Saiyan gripped Rias by the hand and they ran outside into the open, giggling like children. He literally swooped Rias off of her feet and into his arms as the two blasted off together back towards Mt. Paozu. Home. Their home. The redhead screamed by soon felt at ease, and looked down at the ground far below. City landscapes soon turned into rolling green mountains as he shot towards his house.

* * *

Goten touched down in front of his house. He carefully set Rias down on the grass as she took in the Son cottage, it was like she was seeing it for the first time. "Welcome home. Rias..."

"I'm so happy, Goten. I don't know where I'd be without you... You're... you're my hero." She felt truly safe when she was in his arms like never before.

The half-Saiyan smiled, still keeping Rias close to him. In that moment, both of them saw only each other. The sounds of the birds chirping stopped. The wind seemed to stop blowing. He smiled and moved a strand of red hair from her angelic face. "I'd do it again if I have to. If it means seeing you smile, then I'll take on guys a thousand times stronger than Riser, I will."

Wordlessly, Rias leaned up, yearning for him. Her puckered lips quivered in desire as Rias inched her face closer to his. Goten stared at her curiously for a moment, wondering what to do. He swallowed hard, and slowly moved in to meet her. His heart was hammering against his chest like a drum beat, as he prepared for what was about to happen. Goten's lips met hers, and nothing else mattered as they gently kissed. Their first kiss. Goten had a soft sense of innocence that made Rias' heart soar. The redhead gently cupped the Saiyan's cheeks with her hands, readjusting herself to kiss him deeper as Goten instinctively did the same.

Goten's emotions that had been building over the past month were flooding his body were too strong to hold back. Goten's arms were situated softly around her curvy waist, lifting up her shirt just an inch as she gasped slightly. Rias deepened it further, pressing her wet lips harder against his while Goten returned it with equal force.

The two stayed together for multiple seconds, each savoring every little moment of their first kiss together. It was absolutely magical. Sparks immediately flew between the two as Rias went to break for air, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She moaned in sheer loving desire as it was the perfect combination of tenderness mixed with intensity. It was everything she dreamed about and more, and didn't it want to end. After multiple moments of fighting with herself Rias eventually found the strength the break apart, and lightly brushed her lips against his.

Goten and Rias stared at each other in curiosity about what just happened, their cheeks beat red. Goten took a deep breath as his vision refocused, still unable to comprehend what just happened. He stared into her dazzling sapphire-blue eyes, captivated by her beauty. Their hearts were linked, and could feel the other heart pounding out of their chests while they stared at each in flustered silence, neither moving a muscle.

Rias almost lost herself again when she looked into Goten's deep onyx eyes, but she managed to take a step back to give herself some air. She looked away from Goten for a moment, her cheeks still a bright red.

"W-Wow..."

Turning back to him, she blushed. "T-That was my real first kiss..." She loved every second of her smooch with Goten, and wanted to do it again.

Goten grinned sheepishly, blushing as well. "Same here..."

She giggled at his cute flustered face. "I loved every second of it." Rias said softly before she tapped Goten on the nose. "A girl's first kiss is something very sacred, Goten. So you have to take responsibility for it, okay~?" She teased, winking at the flustered Saiyan.

"R-Really? Like what do I gotta do?"

She winked at him again. "You're the boy. You should know, silly. It's okay though. You have time to figure it out." Rias feel in complete bliss. This day was better than she could have even imagined. The marriage contract with Riser was broken, and she had her wonderful first kiss with her crush. What more can a girl ask for?

Suddenly their moment of intimacy was broken up by the applause and teasing cheers of Goten's family. Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl and even little Pan were all there standing in the open doorway to welcome Rias to her new home. Rias pulled away from Goten, blushing intensely. Goten rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he too hid a embarrassed blush.

'"Uncle Goten! Auntie Rias!" Pan waved happily.

Goten and Rias instantly smiled at the toddler who was waving and laughing from her mother's arms.

"Welcome Rias, my beautiful daughter!" Chi-Chi gushed.

Goten only sighed as Gohan and Goku sported identical teasing grins.

"H-Hello again, Ms. Chi-Chi, Mr. Goku." Rias bowed.

"Oh, please, honey. There's no need for such formalities. You're a part of the family now! It's only a matter of time before my son proposes! Call me Mom. Or At least Chi-Chi!"

"I promise I won't be a burden to you."

"Nonense! You're my son's girlfriend! You're always welcome. Like I said, you are a part of the family now!"

Gohan smiled. "Come on in, Rias. We're just about to eat. Just be sure you get your plate fast! Between Goten and my dad, all the food will be gone before you know it!"

"T-Thank you. The both of you." Rias bowed. The Sons were impressed by how polite Rias was. It was quite a contrast to the more brash Goten who shared many of his mannerisms with his father.

Goten shyly took Rias by the hand and led her inside, followed shortly after by the rest of the Son family. Both teens wore soft pink blushes on their cheeks, feeling slightly giddy from the touch. The smell of dinner immediately entered their nostrils as they walked into the living room. A feast was waiting for them!

"Young love is so sweet, isn't it? It felt like so long ago that it was me and Goku!" Chi-Chi gushed happily, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Isn't it? Goten really likes her, even if he doesn't realize. I can tell just by the way he looks at Rias. He's really grown up, hasn't he?"

"My baby boy is becoming a man..." Chi-Chi wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Still feels just yesterday I met the little guy." Videl said with a melancholic smile. It was only eight years ago that she had met Gohan and his adorable little brother, but it seemed like so much longer. Videl preferred a quiet life over the fame and fortune that came with being Mr. Satan's daughter, though she did miss fighting crime with Gohan in Satan City. Maybe soon she'd officially come out of retirement. Just maybe.

"By the way, I like the hair, little bro. Very cool." Gohan said.

"Uncle Goten looks funny!" Pan giggled.

Goten grinned, running a quick hand through his crazy black hair. "T-Thanks. It was a lot longer than this originally because I was in the Time Chamber, but Rias cut it for me. She said I look much cuter like this." He shot the redhead another thankful gaze to which Rias hid a blushing smile. The adults snickered and did a group 'aww' at the expense of Goten and Rias.

Before Chi-Chi could start crying about how her little baby was growing up, Goku came up and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and smiled at his younger son."Goten, before dinner, why don't you show Rias to her new room? She's all set up in Gohan's old room."

"O-Okay!" He took the redhead gently by the hand and led her down the hall.

Opening up the door to what used to be Gohan's bedroom, Rias found all of her things arranged exactly how they were in her old apartment. It was like she never left. "Wow...T-This is..." The Gremory heiress breathed out in shock.

Rias couldn't believe that she was actually moving in with Goten and his family. When Rias thought back to only one short month ago, she didn't even know her Goten back then. It was weird thought looking back. Rias didn't yet know how sweet, strong, and most of all adorable a single boy could be until she met Son Goten. Now, here she was living with the goofball Saiyan, and she couldn't be any happier.

"Ya like it?" Goten's words broke Rias from her trance.

"I-It's perfect..." Her room was exactly the same! Even better, it was right next door to Goten's room too. She could tell because it smelt like boy when she walked by it. The redhead giggled to herself delightfully. She'd be able to sleep with Goten whenever she wanted now! Or even better, do naughty things! It made Rias happy just thinking about it. Her new life together with Goten began tonight.

Rias turned around, smiling brightly at the teenaged Saiyan in front of her. Her eyes sparkled like stars as she practically leaped into Goten's arms. "This whole day has been absolutely amazing. Thank you, my adorable Goten."

She felt an urge to kiss him again. The redhead stared into Goten's deep black eyes as she inched her face closer to his. Her wet pink lips puckered in anticipation while she moved her pretty face towards Goten. The Saiyan did the same and slowly but eagerly moved in for another kiss. But right when their faces were about to touch, Gohan came in and knocked on the door. "Come on, little bro. You and Rias can make out all you want later on. You don't want dinner to get cold!"

Rias pulled away, frowning that her moment got interrupted. She only became more embarrassed when her stomach growled. "_Damn it! So close..._ _Though, I guess I can't complain. I've already had an absolutely magical first kiss with my Goten. I don't really mind waiting for tonight for the second..!"_

Goten however was a little more upset than his female companion. "Not cool..." Goten groaned as she shoved his hands in his pockets. "T_his family is way too embarrassing. They never teased Gohan this much, so why me?"_ He groaned as he left the room and went to go sit down at the table.

Rias stayed for an extra moment to get another look at her new room before following after Goten. When she entered the kitchen, Rias pulled up a chair next to Goten, giggling when his stomach growled.

Gohan sat down after the redhead, smirking teasingly at his little brother. "What's wrong, squirt? I'm just messin'."

"Did Mom tell you to say that?" The Saiyan asked with a light grin.

"Maybe." Gohan laughed loudly. He turned to his mother with a grin. "By the way Mom, guess what? I caught those two in the middle of another little moment earlier."

"Cut it out, Gohan!" Goten whined.

Pan giggled again, pointing her finger at Goten. "Wook, Mommy! Uncle Goten is all red! He wooks funny!"

"Oh did you now?!" Chi-Chi gushed happily.

Videl and Goku seemed to be the only ones on Goten's side. Chi-Chi was a lost cause, and Gohan found sudden enjoyment in messing with his little brother, when he usually protected Goten from some of the crazy things their mother would say from time to time. Pan however was too cute to be mad at, so whenever she teased him, Goten just made faces at the little toddler to make her laugh harder.

As the feast was finished and brought out, dinner began. To the Son family, it was just like any other dinner. But to Rias Gremory, this was like the start of a a brand new life. Hopefully it was the first of many many more in the future. Goten and Goku got in a contest on who could eat the biggest platter of food the fatest. Of course Goku won, but it was a close match!

Chi-Ci sweat-dropped and shook her head disapprovingly. "I've had to deal with this every day." She said with a chuckle. "Maybe you can teach this boy some manners!" Mom laughed pointing at Goten.

Rias smiled with determination brimming in her eys. "You hear that mister?" She said to Goten cutely. "I'm going to be teaching you manners, so that means no more eating like an animal!" She wiped Goten's mouth with her napkin, giggling when he just blinked at her. "Okay~?"

"But I don't...-"

"No buts!" Rias cut Goten off, giggling cutely when he pouted like a kid.

The Son family, Rias included erupted into laughs at that. Goten found the laughter contagious and couldn't help but laugh too. As food was passed all around and laughter filled the kitchen, Rias felt like she truly belonged. This was her new home.

* * *

After a delicious dinner, Goten, Gohan and Goku all walked away with bulging stomaches with how much they ate. They were lucky there were no fights coming up, because one punch to the gut would be the end of them. For the rest of the night, the Son family plus their newest occupant sat around the living room, just happily talking and enjoying each other's company. Rias closely sat next to Goten, with his parents next to him. Gohan sat across from them while Pan sat on the floor.

The Son boys told Rias some stories of their past, each one being better than the last. The Red Ribbon Army. The Saiyans. Freeza. Even Cell!

Hours later, it was time for bed. Much to Goten's disappointment, there was school tomorrow! He wanted to skip, but Rias and Chi-Chi forbade it. "No son of mine will become a delinquent! You're not going to end up like your father, Goten! You'll need money to support your future wife!"

"That's right, Goten! No matter how cute you are, I won't allow you to skip class to goof off! Chi-Chi is paying a lot of money for you to go to Kuoh!" Rias declared with authority. "If you don't, you'll be in big trouble!" She said cutely, trying to hide a grin.

She didn't want to be strict with her Goten, but she just wanted what was best for him. Regardless, Rias wanted to be much more than an older sister type to the young Saiyan. Girlfriend, lover, wife even? Who knows! Rias smiled to herself when thinking of the possibilities.

Gohan and Videl left late at night once Pan had fallen asleep. She conked out like a light after an hour of play-fighting with Goten and Goku. Once they left, Chi-Chi ordered her son to go get ready for bed.

The Saiyan groaned and dragged his feet over to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, and was surprised at his reflection that stared back at him. He really looked a lot different with his new hairstyle. Goten liked it, and decided to keep it for a while longer. He gargled and spit into the skink, and then peeked to see if Rias was walking by.

When the cost was clear, he lety out a loud sigh._ "Man oh man…I still can't believe she's actually living here! Who would've thought! Though I can definitely live with this. Rias is a really amazing girl."_ Goten thought to himself as he quietly tip-toed to his room. He noticed Rias' door was closed, and thinking that the redhead was already asleep, he didn't want to disturb her. So instead Goten just sielntly said goodnight and shrugged before heading to his own room.

When the young Saiyan came into his bedroom, what he saw surprised him to the say the least. An intense blush immediately came to Goten's face as he came face to face with Rias Gremory. The gorgeous redheaded devil was wearing only a red lace bra and panties combo covered only by a see-through nightgown. was lying on top of his bed in a seductive position that showed off her amazing curves. His eyes practically popped out of his read at what he saw. She winked playfully at Goten when she saw him gawking at her.

"U-Uhh, hey!" Goten stammered out shyly. He closed the door behind him as he didn't want his mother walking by snd getting the wrong idea.

"Hey, you~!" Rias chirped. "Do you like my outfit? I wore this for you." The redhead pulled the nightgown up a bit to expose more of her milky-white thighs.

"You did?"

"Yeah~!"

Goten swallowed hard. His palms started to sweat. _"What's she doing here!? And why is she wearing that? She looks amazing, b-but why?! Is she just teasing me or does she really want something to happen!?"_

"Hellooo~? Goten~~? What do you think?"

The Saiyan blinked and came back to reality. "Uhh, o-oh yeah! You look really hot! I-I mean r-really pretty!" Goten shyly replied before letting out a deep breath.

Rias smiled at the compliment. Hearing compliments from her Goten always made the redhead smile. She moved a strand of red hair away from her face as she gestured for Goten to come sit down next to her with a finger, winking at him.

The Saiyan rubbed the back of his head as he sat down next to her, blushing again at her revealing attire that flattered her best assets

Rias giggled on the inside about how cute he was, especially when he acted shy.

"What's wrong, Goten?" She said playfully grinning. "You're not thinking any perverted things about me, are you?"

Goten quickly shook his head. "N-Nope! I-I was just...surprised!"

Rias giggled again and slapped his arm. "Yeah right, liar. I saw you staring. thought you were a good boy, but you're just a big pervert~!" She said, running a sole figner up his chest.

"Am not!" He blushed, looking away from her.

Rias readjusted herself and sat on Goten's lap, draping her arms and his neck and straddling his waist with her legs. Goten's head jolted back into place.

"W-Wait a second! W-What are you...?"

She silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I wore this specially for you, silly. I wanted you to be happy. So please, look and touch all you want. Just say the word and my body is all yours."

"R-Really?"

"That's right, sweetie. Now that I'm living here, we'll have plenty of time to do plenty of sexy or naughty things together." Rias spoke in an alluring whisper. "Anything. You. Want." She whispered into his ear, dragging out every syllable.

"L-Like what?" Goten innocently replied.

Rias face-faulted for a moment. She couldn't believe that someone so cute could be so dense! Oh well, she thought. She'd just have to spell it out for him. The redhead's sexy smirk returned to her face, more seductive than before. "You know... something that could bring us closer together on a much more_ intimate_ level..." Rias whispered and brought her wet lips only a hait from touching from Goten's face.

_"I-Intimate? Does she mean...?" _Goten's body practically froze. It was too much. Between Rias' perky nipples squishing against his pecs, and her thighs squishing against his lap, he couldn't think straight! She took note of it and slid a strap down her shoulder, revealing more of her breasts and her nipples poked out. _"Whoa!"_

A sexy smirk crept up to the redhead's lips. "That's only a small taste, Goten~!"

Goten blushed violently as she just stared back at him with a gaze filled with love. Sighing contently, she hugged Goten as just rested her head against his shoulder. "I still can't believe I'm here... This is a dream come true."

"I'm really glad to have ya here with me... I-I mean us."

A smile crept to Rias' lips. He heart was pounding out of her chest, but she felt completely at ease. Rias rested her head against Goten's shoulder, her arms and legs now relaxed. "Let's just stay like this for a little bit longer...okay?" She whispered softly.

Goten nodded, and hugged the redhead a bit closer to him. They both blushed at the close contact, but neither moved. Rias sat comfortably in Goten's lap for a few minutes. The redhead tried to persuade Goten to lower them further towards her panties, but he was too nervous to do so. She giggled at that, but promised herself that one of these days she would make it happen.

They sat together in a comfortable silence until Rias finally fell asleep in his arms. The anticipation and excitement of the day knocked her right out. Now the only sound that could be heard in that moment were Rias' cute sleeping breaths of air. Carefully, Goten picked Rias up and placed her underneath the covers of his bed. Goten quickly changed into his t-shirt and shorts and quietly got into bed next to the redhead. He put one hand behind his head and laid on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. Glancing to Rias, he smiled at her cute sleeping form. He fixed the sleeve of her nightgown that had fallen down her shoulder before leaving a soft momentary peck on her forehead. Then, he repeated those words that he told the redhead earlier that night. "Welcome home, Rias..."

Rias smiled in her sleep, touching the spot where he kissed her. "Mmm... Goten..." The redhead murmured contently. Her cute seductive moans made Goten's heart flutter a bit as he snuggled a bit closer to the redhead and smiled. This day couldn't have gone better if he tried. When his vision started to fade as sleep started to overtake him, Rias readjusted herself in her sleep so that she was resting her head on Goten's upper chest. He put an arm comfortably around her as he too soon conked out.

* * *

The next morning Goten woke up to the smell of breakfast being made in the kitchen. Upon sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Goten found that to his surprise, Rias wasn't sleeping next to him. He assumed that she had already woken up, as the Saiyan picked up her sweet distinct aroma coming from the kitchen immediately.

After putting on his uniform, Goten strolled into the kitchen for breakfast. _"I really hate this thing…_" He groaned while adjusting his collar. When he arrived, Goten was awestruck at seeing Rias wearing a pink apron. She was cooking breakfast for her Goten while happily humming to herself. She had a marvelous night, and was made even better waking next to Goten in her new home.

"Hii~! Good morning~!" Rias' face lit up when she saw the teen walk out into the living room.

"H-Hey, Rias!" Goten waved. He sat down at the table across from his father but didn't keep his eyes off the redhead. _"She looks so cute!"_

"Do you like it Goten?" Rias twirled around while showing it off.

Goten nodded with an eager yet slightly bashful smile."Y-Yeah! I love it!"

_"They're so cute together...!"_ Chi-Chi was also situated over the stove as she made breakfast for her husband. "Rias, thank you so much on helping me cook!"

The redhead turned to her left to smile at Chi-Chi. "It's my pleasure! I've always wanted to cook for my Goten!" Rias had no issue in saying 'my Goten' and claiming him for herself. Gremory devils were very affectionate but also very possessive too.

The pure-blooded Saiyan snickered childishly across from his son. "Look Chi Chi, Goten's got a crush!"

"I know! Isn't it great!?"

The half-Saiyan smirked and shot his father a defiant gaze. "Dad, you better stop laughing, or I won't you train with you anymore!" Threats about food or training always got to Goku. Chi-Chi and Goten knew that more than anybody else.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Goku pleaded with a smile that showed full surrender.

"Good." Goten leaned back in his chair and folded his arms proudly.

A few moments later, Rias Gremory came over to Goten's place at the table with a huge platter of bacon, eggs, multiple pieces of toast and a large bowl of cereal. "Here you go, Goten!" The redhead chirped as she carefully set the platter down and sat down next to him. "Enjoy!"

Goten's black eyes sparkled with wonder as his mouth started watering. "Woooooow! This looks incredible!" He was about to dig in when Rias pulled him back by the collar, giggling when he pouted. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"Remember your manners, mister. Place your napkin on your lap and eat slowly!" Rias demanded cutely, tapping Goten on the nose. "Or else~!"

"Or else what?"

Rias shrugged, feigning ignorance. "I dunno. Try me." The redhead winked defiantly.

He confidently stared back at Rias. A part of him wanted to call Rias' bluff, but at the same time, he didn't want to risk anything. When he saw Rias wasn't backing down, Goten groaned and gave in. "Fiiiiiiiine. You win."

The redhead dropped her tough act and giggled. "Good. Now you can enoy your meal. But first..." Rias pecked Goten on the cheek and then instantly turned away like nothing had happened, and began to elegantly eat her breakfast like a true princess. On the inside however, Rias' heart fluttered again, and only intensified when she thought of what happened last night when she fell asleep in Goten's lap.

Meanwhile, the hungry Goten was currently oblivious to the heiress' internal thoughts of love. Instead he was more than focused on his meal. He started inhaling his food in a _slightly_ more dignified manner, which didn't satisfy Rias.

Rias sighed, shaking her head with a disappointed smile. _"That Goten. He's too much. I want to scold him, but I just can't. He's just too cute!"_

Chi-Chi sighed. "Rias, I appreciate the effort, but these two are both a lost cause. I've tried for years to get these two boys to get better manners, but I never seem to make any progress!"

Goten finished his meal with a satisfied sigh. "That. Was. Great!" He declared happily, rubbing his full stomach. "You're really an incredible cook, Rias! Thanks for the meal!"

Rias smiled and started to wipe the crumbs from Goten's mouth like a doting wife. "Thank you~! I'm so glad you liked it! Now come on! It's time for school~!"

"Oh boy. How exciting." Goten said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Goku snickered while Chi-Chi shot her son a look.

The redhead picked up her bag and pulled Goten by the back of his collar. "Come on, you. We're leaving now."

"Alright, alright." Goten whined and picked up his bag, strolling out the door after saying goodbye to his parents. He held Rias tightly by her curvy waist, causing the redhead to blush from the close contact, and went to use Instant Transmission to teleport to campus.

Rias stopped his hand from moving. "Wait a sec, Goten. Can we fly again?"

The Saiyan rolled his eyes with a smile. "What do I look like? Your personal private jet?" He said jokingly.

"Pleeeassee?" Rias said, batting her eyelashes and stared up at Goten with dazzling sapphire-blue eyes that made Goten's heart beat faster every time he looked at her. He couldn't resist her when she did that, no matter how hard he tried.

"Alright fine... Let's go!" He swooped Rias off of her feet, in more ways than one, and blasted off towards East City. Rias let out a blissful yet frightened scream the whole way, as she clutched both her bag and Goten for dear life. Rias snuggled up to Goten, enjoying the warmth and comfort his embrace gave her. Through it all, she truly couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

The skyline of East City quickly came into view over the horizon. Rias mouth fell agape in shock as she marveled at the skyscrapers and the people flal below her. Goten zoomed past multiple high-rise buildings before stopping directly above Kuoh Academy. "I-It looks so different from up here!" Rias spoke in a soft whisper. She was deathly afraid of looking done but Goten held her tight to him.

"Yeah. Everything does. It's really incredible, isn't?" Goten replied as he slowly made his descent.

"It sure is... Wow... This is amazing! You get to see this view every day?!""

"Yep. And now you do too." Goten said, causing Rias' heart to skip a quick beat with joy.

Just as Rias laid her head back against Goten's chest, he suddenly stopped. "Crap. Where am I gonna land? I usually land on the roof but there's a lot of kids outside. Somebody might see me."

"You big dummy." She said jokingly. "Just go land near the club room."

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot." Goten slightly changed direction of his descent and headed towards the Occult Research Clubroom. Within moments, he landed on the ground safely. He placed Rias on the ground when the coast was clear.

"Let's walk to class together~!" Rias chirped while straightening her hair.

The Saiyan stretched his muscles and smiled. He took Rias by the hand and they began to walk the short distance from the old school building to main campus. The redhead happily held on to Goten's bulky arm placing it right in between her boobs. The Saiyan blushed, but kept his content smile as he looked down at a blissfully happy Rias. He loved seeing her smile. It made his heart flutter whenever he heard her cute laugh.

As the budding couple walked on campus glances, whispers and irritated grumbles could be heard coming from the student body of Kuoh Academy directed at them.

The girls were disappointed that such a hottie like Goten was now taken, but some were in support of their relationship because of how perfect they looked together.

"Ohhh~! Look~! It's Goten and Rias! I didn't know they were a couple!" One girl said, happily gushing to her friend.

"Isn't it cute~!?" The other girl with short black hair replied with a girlish blush.

"I wish Goten was my boyfriend. He's so sweet. And such a hunk too! Have you _seen_ those muscles?!" The first girl replied, hiding a blush of her own.

However the boys were more than a little upset to say the least. Goten wasn't their favorite person to begin with considering how popular he was with the girls, and it was only enhanced ten fold when they saw that he had taken Rias from himself. None of them dared to fight him though, considering they knew what he looked like in a short sleeve shirt. Someone not to mess with, that's for sure. Though that didn't stop them from being insanely jealous and envious.

The two teens soon reached Rias' homeroom. They just talked and laughed with each casually the whole walk, as after a while the constant stares went unnoticed. Time flew by so fast that when Goten stopped in front of the redhead's homeroom, she didn't want it to end.

Rias pouted for a moment that her walk with Goten ended. She really felt like they were a couple. Rias assured herself that she'd have plenty of time to see Goten now that she was shacking up with the naive Saiyan, so she really couldn't complain. "Well, here it is! Thank you so much for walking me!" She chriped happily as she released her grip from Goten's arm.

"Any time!" Goten grinned sheepishly while scratching the side of his head. "Well, I guess I'll pick ya up after school?"

Rias pouted as she leaned against the wall and folded her arms under her boobs. "I thought we were having lunch together..."

Goten put his hands behind his head and grinned. "Oh right. I kinda forgot. Gotta let Trunks know then."

"He can eat with us too!" She said, smiling brightly. It was a win-win in her book. Rias could spend time with her Goten, and Goten could chill with his best friend!

"Cool! So I guess see ya at lunch then. Meet in the cafeteria?" Goten asked. Even though he ate lunch up on the roof with Trunks pretty much every day, both Saiyans were still very familiar with the school cafeteria considering they would get lunch twice a day.

"...Kay!" Rias nodded and with that, Goten started to stroll away. "And you'd better not skip class again!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Goten sighed with defeat.

Boys and girls alike gawked and stared enviously at how friendly Goten was with the princess of Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory. Though Rias didn't pay them any mind. She skipped forward and lightly touched Goten on the arm. "Wait a sec, Goten. You forgot your goodbye present~!"

"I-I did?" Goten swung around and was met with a blushing and smiling Rias. Before he could even react, Rias laid a quick peck on his lips. The Saiyan could only blink in surprise as Rias pulled away with satisfaction. "That was just for now. You get more later." She tapped Goten on the nose before twirling around, giggling, and entered her classroom just like that, leaving Goten grinning with a soft blush. The happy Saiyan shrugged and strolled off to class with a slight pip in his step from his little 'present.' He had originally planned on skipping class, but decided to go because Rias had already rewarded him. At least for today.

The other boys however had a mixture of heartbreak and rage to say the least. They cried with envy that the girl who filled their dreams just kissed another guy, who just so happened to be one of the most popular boys in school. They glared at the Saiyan, who was happily thinking to himself about his short kiss and what exactly it meant. _"Does Rias like me? Or she just teasing? I honestly can't tell sometimes! I think I like her, but I don't know! Man, girls are really strange. And the fact that everyone thinks I'm already dating her doesn't help much at all."_

* * *

Four classes went by excruciatingly slow for Rias Gremory. A few minutes felt like a whole hour! She usually was the ideal student, but was too excited about her lunch date with Goten that she couldn't properly focus. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang signifying lunch time. The redhead had prepared a special lunch box for Goten filled with all of his favorite foods, and she planned on feeding him every bite. Not that she liked to baby him, but just that Goten was so cute to her that he deserved it.

Rias gathered her belongings and practically skipped out of her classroom and headed towards the cafeteria for her 'date' with Goten, as she happily described it to Akeno. The redhead gushed to her best friend about the wonderful smooches she shared with Goten, making Akeno feel slightly jealous as they walked to meet up with the Saiyan together.

Akeno hadn't seen her cute junior much at all recently, as for the past week he had been training and spending most of his time with Rias. Well she wanted time with him too! Watching Goten fight and put his life on the line to save Rias caused a spark in Akeno, beyond an intense sexual arousal. Knowing Goten like she did, Akeno knew for a fact would do the same thing for her if he had to. It only fortified the growing crush that she had. She had always found Goten to be a complete gentleman to her, and extremely cute to boot, but after that, something changed. Sure, it was only a silly crush, and Goten was clueless as ever, but that was part of the fun. Akeno's only problem was Rias was in the lead by far. So she decided she had to go on the offensive at least a bit.

When the two ladies got to the cafeteria, once again whispers and stares picked up that were directed towards them. To the everyday boy, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima were like unobtainable goddesses that were too perfect for anyone to have. Which is why it pissed them off so much that they were both so close to Son Goten! The new kid of all people!

As the two seniors looked high and low for their cute junior and his partner and crime, Akeno caught a glimpse of wild black hair sitting across from light lavender close to the center of the lunchroom. "There they are~!"

Rias laughed to herself giddily and practically skipped over to Goten, with Akeno right behind her. There were seven empty boxes of pizza stacked high around their table, with the eighth pie currently left unfinished. Only one piece was left.

"Hi, Goten~!"

"Hii, sweetie~!"

Rias and Akeno chirped respectively. No answer came from either Saiyan. Goten and Trunks were locked in an intense stare down for the last piece of pizza. Their faces were hardened like rocks as neither budged an inch for a few solid seconds.

"Goten!" Rias called out, a bit more forceful this time but still happy to see his adorable face.

Still no answer. The boy's eyes both flashed into an emerald green as electricity sparked between them. When Akeno stared deep into Goten's focused green eyes, it took her breath away. She had never seen something so incredible in her life before.

Rias pouted and placed her hands on her hips. She was getting impatient. "Son Goten!" She declared loudly. Still no answer. A few glances turned their direction but soon turned back around. Rias was annoyed now. She had this wonderful date planned with Goten that she would surprise him with the special boxed lunch she made for him, and they'd eat together! It was perfect! But no. Goten was being a typical boy at the moment! He was too focused on his food that he didn't notice two beautiful girls wanting his attention! Well she'd change that.

Akeno giggled next to Rias. She understood the heiress' dilemma. "Rias, just leave him be. He'll be around later!"

"No. My Goten and I are having lunch together." Rias declared forcefully.

The Queen giggled. "Oh my. Looks like someone is getting very possessive. Are you jealous that someone might take Goten away? Like me for example? He's quite the catch, Rias. Who knows... I might steal him away from you before you even get the chance~!"

"Don't even think about it. He is mine." The Gremory princess declared rather loudly. The comment only brought more glares in Goten's direction, not that he noticed. In the eyes of the boys, Goten was enemy number one. He had taken not just Rias, but Akeno too!? It just wasn't fair.

Akeno giggled. It seemed she struck a nerve with that comment. Though her feelings at the moment were only a crush, Akeno knew that she would have to go on the offensive if she wanted to stand a chance. Besides, she wanted to give Goten lunch too. A different kind of lunch than Rias had in mind though. "For now. We'll see about that though~!"

With a huff and a roll of her sapphire-blue eyes, Rias shook Goten lightly on the shoulder to get his attention. To her annoyance however, Goten didn't budge yet again. It's been over five minutes now and he still hasn't even noticed her! Pouting, Rias picked up the last piece of pizza and ate a big bite out of it.

The two horrified Saiyans broke out of their trance to stare at the redhead in shock. To make matters worse, she shared the rest with Akeno!

"Hey! That was ours! I was about to win!" Goten whined.

Rias pouted cutely and placed her hands on her hips. "I was calling your name for a few minutes! Why didn't you answer me!?"

"Cause I was busy!" Goten whined again. "I didn't even hear ya!"

"We were supposed to have lunch together, you big dummy! _Remember!?"_

Trunks laughed and pointed at his friend. "Busted."

"Not helping!" Goten fired back at Trunks before apologetically turning back to the irritated Rias. He never really noticed before, but Rias was really scary when she was mad! Nobody could top Chi-Chi during one of her rants, but in this moment, Rias came close.

"Well?" Rias declared, her voice filled with the authority of a mature upperclassmen.

Goten sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't forget! I swear! I was just extra focused!" He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes as if he were begging Rias to forgive him.

A few seconds went by in silence. He poked open one eye to see the redhead staring down at him, cracking a smile. Her heart melted. She was still a little peeved, but Goten was way too cute to be actually mad at. "Fine. I believe you." She tapped his nose with a cute giggle when he sighed in relief. "But that doesn't mean you're getting out of this! Come on, mister. You're coming with me!"

"Where are we goin'?"

"Sssh.. You'll see~!" Rias purred causing Goten to blush. She delightfully pulled Goten by the collar up from the table to go feed him in a private location where there wouldn't be any disturbances. And with privacy, allowed for the possibility of sexy time with her crush!

Goten sheepishly waved to Trunks as he was being led away by the crimson-haired 'big sister' of Kuoh Academy. Trunks waved back, shaking his head with a smile. Goten truly didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Akeno wanted to go with them and possibly steal a moment with Goten, but after seeing just how happy her best friend had been all day, she couldn't bring herself to do it. It didn't matter too much though, as Akeno knew she'd have plenty of other opportunities to make a move on the Saiyan in the near future.

* * *

Rias let go of the confused Goten's collar when they exited the cafeteria doors. She covered Goten's eyes and happily led him all the way to the Occult Research Club. When the two entered the main club room, Goten sat down with Rias happily plopping down next to him, crossing her legs.

The Saiyan immediately took note of the action, making Rias appear even sexier than usual. He blushed, but shook it off before Rias could tease him about it. Instead, Goten smiled contently. "Ya know, I usually go up to the roof with Trunks to eat lunch, but sitting next to such the prettiest girl in the world is definitely the better choice."

The redhead cupped Goten's cheeks with her hands and lovingly mashed her lips against his with a big smooch. The naive Saiyan gently returned it, still trying to figure out what he was doing. But from Rias' point of view, the Saiyan was plenty good enough. They were learning together, after all.

Rias soon found the strength to break away, despite not wanting to. The redhead found herself looming. Each kiss seemed better than the last. Her heart was pounding and her whole body felt hot from the touch. Fanning herself, Rias reached into her bag pulled out her special surprise wrapped in a blue cloth. "Look Goten! I have a surprise for you~!"

Goten blinked in surprise for a moment, still in slight shock from the sudden surprise. He licked his lips happily to savor the taste of Rias' lip gloss on his lips. Rias giggled at his goofy face when she handed him the box and broke him out of his trance. There was a note attached to it stamped with a little pink heart.

_My adorable Goten,_

_I made this lunch just for you! It has all your favorite foods! Hope you enjoy it!_

_Love Rias xoxo_

Goten smiled at the little note that Rias wrote him. He honestly appreciated that almost as much as the lunch it self. He flashed Rias a wide, thankful grin, causing the girl to blush, before his nose got a big whiff of the food smell. "Wow! This smells great! Thanks!" Goten licked his lips in anticipation as his stomach growled. He unwrapped the box and was met with a delicious assortment of foods!

"How's it look?"

"This looks awesome! Thanks!" Goten was about to shovel it all in his mouth at once when Rias stopped his hand.

The redhead was cutely smiling at him. "Let me feed you!" She inched closer to him, blushing. "It'll be fun! Like we're a couple~!"

Goten blushed at the couple comment. _"A couple? S-She sees us as a couple? Well, I guess this is kind of a date, right_?" The more he thought about it, the more he noticed that his feelings towards Rias have been starting to change ever since he encountered Riser in the club room. Beyond the intense attraction and great connection he had with Rias to begin, Goten felt that there really could be something more. He couldn't explain it, but especially after their first kiss, feelings that Goten never even thought he had sprang up and only seemed to be getting stronger by the day.

Rias pouted playfully and poked Goten in the chest. "Don't leave a girl hanging when you're on a date, Goten~! I'm waiting for an answer!" She chirped, happily staring at Goten through dazzling cerulean-blue colored eyes. The color of the sea.

"T-This is a date?" The Saiyan bashfully asked.

"Well you tell me, silly. The boy is supposed to take the lead on a date, so you should know these things!"

"Huh, I am?"

"Yes! W-We're alone together, d-doing things that o-only couples do, so I would like to think that we are on a date together. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is! It's great! I-I was just wondering because I've never been on one before..."

He always considered a date was like going to the movies, or the mall, or the carnival, or something. Not having lunch! Regardless, Goten was happy, but he wanted to take Rias out on a real date sometime. He nodded excitedly at the redhead who smiled even brighter than before at his response. Another win-win for him! He got an extra lunch and got to be fed by a hot older girl!

"Okay then. T-This is out first date!" Rias said happily. And so, the redhead princess began feeding Goten every little bite. Rias happily sat on his lap as they talked about their days so far, and how Goten wanted to skip but went just for her sake. Rias even got in one or two more nose kisses when he wasn't paying attention, and she would laugh and giggle at his surprised and flustered face. Goten even fed her some food too!

Goten later patted his full stomach in satisfaction after Rias so graciously fed him lunch. His second lunch of the day. "Your cooking is always so great! Best lunch ever!"

For that, she gave him another one. This time, a peck on the lips.

The entire time they were together it was completely natural. They laughed and joked almost like a real couple would. Neither Rias or Goten were hiding anything from each other anymore, quite the opposite actually. It was a complete 180 from three short weeks ago when Goten was purposely avoiding Rias. Now, before they knew it, they were falling in love.

Rias felt like she was cloud nine as Goten rested his head on her lap. He got a lap pillow, a perfect view of her boobs and pretty face, and she got to flick his nose whenever he even thought something naughty. He would whine, she would giggle, and then they'd both be laughing. Rias encouraged to peek and think about her naked body, though she liked teasing Goten to make him shy too. She was a winner in both scenarios. Goten stayed on Rias' lap, playing a game on the PSP as she combed and played with his hair to give him goofy hairstyles. When the lunch bell rang, neither moved.

"That's the bell. Aren't you going to class?" Goten said, looking up at her, still resting on her lap.

"Nope~!"

"I guess you're not a good student after all then, huh?"

"Be quiet, dummy. You'll need my help to pass so you watch it~!" Rias teased, flicking his nose again.

They lost track of time and spend the whole rest of the school day in the club room together doing various, meaningless things together for hours on end. But to Rias and Goten it was far from meaningless. They played silly games. Rias tried to teach Goten chess. She even tried to let him win but he still lost. In exchange, Goten taught Rias how to play Grand Theft Auto on the PSP, which he usually brought with him to class. The redhead sat on Goten's lap and he looked over her shoulder while guiding her on where to go and how to play.

Soon their unofficial first date unfortunately was cut short when Issei and the others filed in for their daily club activities after classes were done. Both inwardly thought they wanted to have a 'real' date some day, but as it stood this one would be hard to top.

"Akeno... did you plan this on purpose? Goten and I were on a date...!"

"A d-date!?" Issei exclaimed.

Akeno giggled when she noticed their flushed faces. "Oh my~! You two have been here all afternoon, haven't you~? I didn't know you were moving that fast already!"

"What happened?" Asia innocently asked.

"Goten and Rias had sex." Akeno said with a teasing smile.

"W-W-WHAT?!" Issei shouted.F

When she saw Issei's mortified look of jealousy, Akeno explained that she was only kidding. She tossed her bag in the corner and greeted Goten with a peck on the cheek. "Next time, it'll be us two. Okay Goten~?"

Goten scratched his head in confusion. "Umm, okay!" He thought she was talking about the boxed lunch, though Akeno really meant something completely different.

Rias clutched onto Goten's arm defensively. "Don't even think about it, Akeno." She said in a demanding tone of a devil leader, but Goten still found it adorably cute.

Akeno giggled. "You've become so defensive lately. Is there something you're not telling me~?" She was tauntingly grinning at the two, with Rias still seated on the Saiyan's lap.

"That's none of your business!" Rias said with slight annoyance in her voice. Turning to Goten, she winked at him and put a finger to her lips, signifying to keep their little lunch date a secret.

After spending those two hours together alone with Goten, Rias' love for him only strengthened. The same could be said for Goten, but he was still confused about the feelings he had. One thing was for sure though; whatever the future held for Goten was certainly going to be a wild ride.

* * *

_A/N: Another chapter down. This one was great. Really trying to show the relationship between Rias and Goten grow even more to make it more meaningful when it all comes together. Akeno will start getting more moments from now on, but this was a big Goten/Rias chapter overall._

_I just want to thank each and every one of you who has supported this in any way. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys. This story has a long way to go before it's conclusion, but I'm just glad I have so many supporters that drive me to keep going.**  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I've been really busy, and honestly, I hit a bit of writers block for the first part. I knew what I wanted to say, but not how I wanted to say it. Ok now onto a few story things.  
**

**People have been saying "where's Trunks" or "more Trunks." He's mostly a minor character, at least for now. He'll be around in later fights and other scenes, but it's gonna be for the most part Goten and the Gremory team (mainly the girls). **

**Anyway, thanks again to everyone who favorite, followed, reviewed, etc! I hope you enjoy, and please read/review!**

* * *

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx NOTICE PLEASE READ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Chapters 11-18 are under a complete overhaul / rewrite. The content will pretty much be the same after it's done, just written better with added perspective, new scenes, and without first person POV which was a huge mistake on my part. That being said, please do not judge the quality of the story by these middle unfixed chapters. Some people do not read the notice on the summary, so I'm putting it here. These will all be uploaded at once as soon as they're done, so please be patient! Check my profile to see the progress._

* * *

~Chapter 11: A Surprise Vistor~

Since school was over, Akeno and I were on our way to meet up with the others for the club meeting at Goten's…I mean…_our_ house. It still feels odd saying that.

"So, Rias. I need to ask you a question..." My best friend and queen, Akeno said next walking to me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied half listening.

"Are you and Goten official yet?" Akeno replied slyly as one of her devious smiles appeared on her face.

"No…But he still belongs to me! You can't have him! He's off limits!" I snapped at her with a huff.

"Ara ara. If you two aren't together, that means he's available. Guess that means I can have my way with him..." Akeno said giggling again.

"I told you he's mine! I don't want you seducing him either!" I replied back with a red face. I gave her a suspicious glance before shrugging as we continued heading to where we're supposed to meet Goten, which is right outside school.

I opened the doors to the outside and saw Goten, Kiba and the others hanging out at the front gate a few yards away. "Goten!" I called excitedly out to him.

**Goten's POV**

Rias and Akeno finally met up with us at the front gate. "Geez, what you two so long? It's been like half an hour!"

Akeno giggled again. "A certain someone wanted to look nice for you, Goten." She said gesturing at Rias.

"I told you to cut that out!" Rias said with a red face.

I got a quick chuckle out of her embarrassment. "So, are we leaving now or what?"

Rias composed herself while sighing lightly. "Yeah, let's get going."

"Alright then. Are we using the magic circle or am I teleporting us?" I replied to her.

"Let's use your teleportation." Rias replied back.

I shrugged. "Fine with me. Everybody grab on!" The entire team grabbed on to my school uniform shirt. I counted six hands in my head silently to make sure all of them were holding on. "We're all set! Let's go!" I locked on to Dad's power level and teleported there instantly.

Dad was out front of the house doing some small training when we arrived. "Hey, Goten!" Dad said as he noticed us. "It's nice to see all of you again!" Dad said with a nod to my friends.

"Wow, Goten! Where are we? This looks like the wilderness!" Issei exclaimed with shock while looking at his surroundings, which were plants and mountains, not much else.

"Mt. Paozu. East District 439 to be specific." I said casually like it was normal to live on a mountain miles away from civilization.

"Are you serious?! That IS the wilderness! How can you live out here like that?!" Issei said blown away, while Kiba, Koneko and Asia's jaws hung open in genuine surprise.

"Well, ya see…" I started to say but Dad finished.

"When I landed on Earth as a baby, my adoptive grandfather, an old hermit who lived on this mountain, found me and took me in. And ever since I've loved it here so I decided to stay. I don't like city life that much. Everyone's so loud." Dad explained.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but Goku, Is it okay if we hang out here for a bit? Our clubhouse is getting cleaned, so we decided to do the meeting here." Rias asked.

"Yeah. I don't mind, you should ask Chi Chi though." Dad said while grinning sheepishly.

I shrugged. "Come on, guys. This way." I said leading them inside. Dad went back to training while my friends and I gathered around the table "It's small, but it fits. Come sit down. There's only three of us now that my brother moved out."

"Ahem." Rias interjected from beside me. I flinched at that as I remembered I forgot that she moved in recently. And by recently I mean yesterday.

"…Sorry Rias." I said hanging my head. "It's still so fresh to me that I haven't gotten used to it. That's all, honest!" I put my hands up in front of my face in mock defense.

Rias' hardened expression softened almost right away. "I can't stay mad at you."

In the meantime, Mom came out from the other room and entered the kitchen. "Oh hello! I see Goten has quite a few friends at school! I'm his mother, Chi Chi! It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" Mom said bowing. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, guys!"

I leaned back in my chair, the front two legs in the air with my feet against the side of the table. "Goten, feet off the table!" When she said that it startled me so I fell backwards and hit the ground.

"How did she…?" Kiba said amazed that she did that without even turning around. Rias and Akeno were giggling at me and Issei was cracking up from laughter.

I rubbed the back of my head as I sat up and placed the chair back on all four legs. "It's like she has eyeballs in the back of her head…" I mumbled to myself chuckling.

Mom turned around from her station at the kitchen, mixing spoon still in hand. "I've lived with these goofball Saiyans for the past twenty years. It's become second nature at this point." She said smiling as she turned back to the cooking and began humming.

A few minutes of small talk passed as I got even hungrier. "Mom, when's dinner? I'm starving!" I said as my stomach begin to growl.

"Relax, honey. It's ready now. Go call your father and tell him the food is ready." Mom said as she began to carry multiple trays of a wide assortment of foods to the table.

"DAD! DINNER IS-…" I started to yell out but before I could finish Dad had come through the door, his mouth already watering.

"I could smell the food from outside!" Dad said sitting down at the empty chair next to Mom as he licked his lips.

* * *

**Rias' POV**

Once everyone had gotten their share, we began to eat. Goten and Goku's helpings were at least ten times what Akeno and I had. They were practically inhaling their food like it would be their last meal, barely even coming up for air as their plate quickly went from beyond overflowing, to completely clean. All of us plus Chi Chi were looking at the sight of the two Saiyans almost race to see who can eat more with a combination of amusement and slight disgust, while those two didn't have a care in the world as they ate. The two of them were on their second helping while the rest of us were barely on our first.

"Rias?" Goten's voice brought me back to reality suddenly. He had finally taken a break from woofing his food down. "Yeah?" I replied with a slight head tilt.

"Is something wrong? You haven't eaten much and you were just staring at me just now." Goten innocently replied back while wiping his mouth.

I smiled lightly, feeling a faint blush on my cheeks. He's always worried about me. "N-no. I'm fine. Thanks though." I said with a warm smile.

He shrugged. "Alright then!" He said as he resumed gobbling down what was left of his third helping.

I rolled my eyes with fake annoyance while Akeno and the others began giggling and snickering on the opposite end of the table.

After dinner, Akeno and I offered to help with the dishes, and there was a lot of them considering how much Goten and Goku can eat, while the rest of sat around talking in the living room.

"Why can't i have had nice daughters like you two who help me with the dishes?" Chi Chi gushed "All those two like to do is eat and fight!" She huffed.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Goten and Goku grinning embarrassedly while rubbing the back of their heads. "They really are like twins." I stated with a light sigh.

"Except Goten has that crazy hair! I wish he'd change it! He looks like such a delinquent!" Chi Chi said.

"I think he looks really cute with that haircut. Don't you think so, Rias?" Akeno said glancing at me with a smirk.

"Uh…y-yeah!" I said with light blush turning my cheeks a light pink.

Akeno and Chi began laughing. "Stop laughing!" I said with a puff of my cheeks while just made them giggle harder.

* * *

**Goten's POV**

Issei, Koneko, Asia, Kiba, Dad, and myself were all sitting around in the living talking while having to listen to the three of them laugh about who knows what. "Man, what could they be laughing about?" I said out loud to no one in particular.

"You, probably." Issei bluntly said causing Dad to start snickering again and me to fall out of my chair.

"Seriously?" I said getting up off the ground pushing my wild hair from my eyes.

"Dude, it's obvious." He replied back.

All of sudden Rias and Akeno came back into the living room, now that they were done with the dishes. "So, are you all ready for this meeting to begin?" Rias said with a slightly serious voice. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go to Goten's room then."

"My room? Why?" I protested.

"Why not?" Rias replied with a playful smile.

I sighed. "Ok fine, whatever." I can never win with her…

Rias triumphantly led us to my room. Rias sat at my desk, Akeno sat on my bed, while we all got the floor. "First order of business…the number of pacts you've all obtained." She pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket with numbers on it. "Akeno got eight. Kiba and Koneko but got five. Asia got three. Issei and Goten…zero."

"Why am I included in this?! I'm not a devil like you are!" The comment was mostly ignored by Rias except for sticking her tongue out at me a bit.

Issei hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, just something always happens where I can't the pact." He started to shake his head. "I still can't get a pact, and I'm not strong. Even with Boosted Gear, I got beat almost instantly."

I slammed my fist on the ground. The hit was hard enough to make a loud bang, but soft enough that I didn't make a huge hole in my floor, but was still loud enough to make everyone jump up a bit. "Stop talking like that! You're not weak! I told you before! Yubelluna did a surprise attack on the both of you! It's not your fault you didn't see it coming! Even I didn't know it happened until the explosion!" I said firmly yet reassuringly.

He looked up at me with the fire back in his eyes. "And another thing," I added, "who cares about the number of pacts you get. Yeah, good for you if you get some, but if you don't that doesn't make you a bad devil! You'll get one eventually, trust me!" I said patting him on the shoulder lightly.

"Thanks, Goten. I really appreciate it." Issei said with a warm smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'm going to change out of this school uniform, and into something more comfortable." I said as I grabbed some casual clothes from my dresser and headed for the bathroom to get changed, brush my teeth, all that good stuff.

I reached the doorway before turning around back to Issei and the others. "Oh, and Issei, one more thing, if you want to get stronger, I'll train ya." I said right before leaving the room.

* * *

**Rias POV **

All of us, especially Issei, sat that there dumbfounded at Goten nonchalantly asking to train Issei just like that. Typical Goten, always looking out for others.

"Was he serious? That he'll train me?" Issei said, still in shock from the words.

"I don't think he would joke about something like that." Akeno added.

"Go for it!" Kiba said encouragingly. "You'll become infinitely stronger that way. I might ask for a lesson or two myself."

"A-alright!" Issei said pumping his fist.

"Issei, are you sure you want to train with him? You might get hurt!" Asia said worriedly, her voice filled with concern.

"Ah! Oh, yeah, Asia, I'll be fine!" Issei said perking up with a blush. "And besides, if I do get hurt, I'll have you to heal me!"

Asia blushed as well. "R-right!"

Meanwhile, I was walking around Goten's room looking at everything. I came to his bookshelf and saw one title that stood out to me. It said "Goten's Baby Pictures." My face lit up like a child on Christmas. "No way!" I squealed. "Goten's baby pictures!" I said as quickly pulled the photo album out from the shelf.

Everyone jerked their heads in reaction to me saying that. "Let me see!" Issei said excitedly.

I sat down on the bed and Akeno, Issei, Kiba, Koneko and Asia crowded around me, while I held the book on my lap. I opened the first picture, and there was my cute Goten as a baby! He still had his father's hairstyle even back then.

"Look at little Goten!" I squealed with glee at seeing my adorable Goten as a cute little baby.

"Awww, look at him in the tub!" Akeno squealed. The picture had a one-year old Goten crying while in the bathtub that had all bubbles in it.

* * *

**Goten's POV**

I had gotten changed into my casual clothes, the ones I don't wear when not training or in school. I had on light blue shorts with a white t-shirt, and was barefoot. I kept looking at my long hair, thinking about if I should go back to my old hairstyle like Dad's or keep it like this. From my room, I heard laughter, and Rias and Akeno squealing about something. I shrugged it off as girl talk.

I strolled back into my room to see the girls, and even Issei and Kiba, laughing at a photo album. The photo album that I immediately recognized as my baby picture album. They didn't even realize I had come on. "Yo." I said as an attempt to get their attention.

They all froze and looked up at me. "What's that?" I said with a smirk. I knew what it was, just wanted to see what they'd say.

Rias proudly held the book out to me. "Your baby book! You were soooo cute!" She said gushing again. I rolled my eyes with a smile and took the book from her. "Ok that's enough fan-girl squealing from you, Rias."

"Fine." She pouted for a moment before straightening her face out. "Now, back to business."

Suddenly, Dad knocked on the open door from the hallway. "Goten, uhh, there's some people here to see you. They were wearing robes and I couldn't see much else but their head and face. They were asking for you for some reason."

I raised an eyebrow which itching the side of my head. "Really? That's strange. I'll go take a look." I said as hopped up off the ground and headed to the front door. To my surprise, Mom and Dad had let them in.

The two people were actually cute girls! Really pretty girls around my age. One had golden-eyes with short blue hair with a green streak. The other girl had purple eyes with long light brown hair in long pigtails.

"Hello, Son Goten. My name is Xenovia." The blue haired girl known as Xenovia said. "And this is my ally, Irina."

"I can't believe I've finally met you! I've always wanted to meet you, Goten!" Irina said with stars in her eyes.

"What do members of the Church want with us?" Rias asked sternly, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"We don't have time to deal with you devils. It's the Fallen Angels we're concerned about." Xenovia said coldly.

"Tch. Fallen Angels. Of course." I said through gritted teeth.

"Right, what's the _real _reason you've come here?" Rias said folding her arms.

"To see the true power of a Saiyan in person." Xenovia replied.

"And if he really lives up to the stories! We heard he defeated some elite devil in two hits!" Irina piped up again. She's really cute! Her friend needs to take a chill pill though.

"You…want to fight me?!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's Chapter 12! Thanks again to everyone who has read this! 10,000 views! I wouldn't have come this far without you guys. Xenovia and Irina made their mark, and the Holy Sword Saga is in full swing. (puns!)**

** This chapter could've been much longer, but decided to split it up into two. I might have to extend that length though as the bigger fights come in, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. The harem members are (pretty much) finalized as well.**

**Slight modifications to this chapter. Props to MadGod666 to bringing some things to my attention that I had planned to include, but left out by mistake. **

**Now to answer a few questions. Yes, Goten will end up stronger than Gohan, but idk about Goku. I'm putting him the backseat for this, because Goku curbstomping everything will just be GT all over again, lol. And to the guy who made the "Tier List" there's a lot of things wrong with that lol. I can make my own one for this if you guys want. Ok let me know. Enjoy! Read/Review!**

* * *

"You…want to fight me?!"

Xenovia simply nodded. "Yes. I would like to see your full strength."

I glanced to Dad, who was standing beside me, for support. He silently nodded as if he was saying "do it." I got up from the chair I was sitting in and headed for the door. "Well, if we're going to fight, we'll have to go somewhere else. I don't want any damage done to my house."

"Very well. Come on, Irina." Xenovia said as they both stood up to follow me.

"You guys coming?" I asked Rias and the others. Rias seemed worried. I could just see it in her eyes. In response I gave her a reassuring smile, which brightened her mood significantly as she followed us outside. After Rias decided to go, Akeno and the others followed soon after.

"Xenovia, Irina, please grab my shoulder." I said to them before facing Rias. "Take the team to where my dad and I fought that one time." Rias nodded in agreement.

"Why? What're you gonna do?!" Xenovia said raising an eyebrow with a suspicious glance.

I sighed. "We're going to teleport there. It's kinda far away and flying isn't an option."

Irina's eyes widened, meanwhile Xenovia's jaw dropped. "T-TELEPORT?!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Yeah!" I said cheerfully. "It's called Instant Transmission! Come on!" I said as I scooped the two of them up with one hand and teleported to the destination.

(The training grounds)

"Here we are! I think this will be a good enough place to fight!" I said as we reappeared in the training grounds. I put the two of them down, spreading my arms out wide around the enormous open area. It feels like just yesterday I was here fighting Dad. Rias and the team arrived almost immediately after me.

"Wow! That was cool!" Irina said happily.

"Now, show me your true power." Xenovia said forwardly.

"Geez, you don't mess around, do you?" I said my eyes widened slightly at her eagerness to fight me. "Alright then. Stand back. All of you."

* * *

**Rias' POV**

We all obeyed Goten's request and backed up significantly. Except Xenovia, who stood only a few paces from where Goten was standing. He looked puzzled. "I said to get back. You could get hurt just from my energy alone. Please. Just back up to where the others are." Goten said sternly. His soft, calm face began serious.

Xenovia sighed and reluctantly backed up around twenty yards to where Irina had chosen to stand. The air became completely still, nobody made a sound for a moment as Goten just stood there.

"Alllright!" He clenched his fists with a smirk. "I'm going all the way, so don't complain if you can't handle it!" Goten said. "ERAAAAAAAAAAH!" The wind began to pick up rapidly, to the point where I could hardly stand up or even open my eyes. The ground began to shake violently, causing it a giant crater to form beneath Goten as the ground cracked all around us and broke apart as pieces of it floated into the air.

Goten's deep, black eyes began flashing back-and-forth between their original color and a teal-green, while his long, spiky hair stuck straight up and turned into a golden yellow color. The muscles on his arms and legs bulged and grew even more sharpened then they already were, if that were possible. A golden, flame-like aura now surrounded Goten's body, making his entire body give off a golden glow.

He finished the transformation as the small pieces of earth that were floating around Goten fell back into the ground.

"I cannot believe this! Goten had all this energy this whole time! Imagine if he used this against Riser!" Akeno said loudly over the sound of his aura as the ringing in my ears died down.

"…No way!" Koneko said in awe.

"And…he's gonna be training me?! I'm a dead man. Goodbye world." Issei pouted. Kiba patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

Xenovia and Irina stood there, awe-struck with jaws practically hitting the floor as they got back on their feet, as they had been knocked over and sent flying a few yards by the pure raw power Goten just showed off.

"Are you satisfied?" Goten said with a cocky tone, while folding his arms. His golden aura still lit up the night-fallen area with a golden flame.

"Yes, I am!" Xenovia nodded while next to her Irina was still in awe, speechless.

"So, what's next?" Goten said while stretching his neck.

"You'll see." Xenovia said as she and Irina took off the robes they were wearing to reveal skin-tight, black leather outfits with a small white cross around their necks, as well as revealing the two of them were carrying swords. I stared at the swords for a moment before realizing how deadly they are.

"Goten! Be careful! Those are fragments of Excalibur! They're extremely powerful swords that can kill high-class devils with one swing!" I said trying to warn him.

"This…is Excalibur Destruction!" Xenovia said as she unsheathed a giant, bulky sword.

"And this is Excalibur Mimic!" Irina said as she revealed her sword, which was smaller yet still very powerful.

However, when I looked back at Goten, he didn't seem impressed. "Is that all?"

"Grrrr! I'll show you!" Xenovia yelled as she charged Goten, sword gripped tightly in hand. Goten stood completely still, his wide smirk still on his face as Xenovia swung right at his head, but stopped at the very last moment.

"S-she stopped!" Asia exclaimed.

"Woah! He didn't even flinch!" Issei said in disbelief.

"Why did you not try to dodge it?" Xenovia said pulling her sword away in surprise.

"I sensed your feelings. I knew you were going to stop." Goten said softly.

"Yeah, well this time I'm not going to stop so get ready! Irina, come on!" Xenovia said as the both of them jumped in a battle position, swords ready.

"Whenever you're ready." Goten said raising one finger.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Xenovia and Irina charged him at the same time, swinging their swords rapidly in a furious tag-team assault on my cute Goten at the same time.

"Goten! Dodge it!" I called out to him, hopefully getting through his thick skull, but to no avail. He didn't move from his spot as he blocked what seemed like hundreds of slashes and swings and swipes from the two Excalibur wielders with his index finger! When the duo jumped back to attempt to catch their breath, it was evident that they had lost as Goten didn't even show the slightest fatigue.

"I-I must be dreaming. He blocked two Excalibur swords at once without even moving from his spot!" Akeno said in amazement.

"Why…didn't…you…fight back?" Irina said panting for air.

* * *

**Goten's POV**

I took a deep breath as I powered down to normal, my hair and eyes becoming their original black color. "I didn't want to hurt you. I could blow up entire planets with one shot at full power if I wanted to. Imagine if I used that on you by mistake!"

"Did he say he can blow up PLANETS?!" Issei screamed in disbelief.

"Yep!" I said casually while grinning ear-to-ear.

"A-amazing…" Xenovia said in admiration. "I knew you were strong, but that was beyond anything I could imagine!"

"You'd be perfect for our mission against Fallen Angels." Irina added.

I raised an eyebrow. "Mission? What mission?"

"It's about the Excalibur swords. Of the six remaining fragments, three of have been stolen by the Fallen Angels." Xenovia explained.

"Stolen?!" Everyone except me said in shock. "All we know is that a leader of the Grigori, known as Kokabiel, was directly involved."

"Grigori?" I asked. I've never heard of that before.

"They're a rogue group of Fallen Angels." Akeno explained.

Xenovia and Irina nodded in confirmation.

"I'm sorry we cannot help you, but devils and members of Church should not be associated as friends." Rias added sternly folding her arms.

Xenovia scoffed. "We'll be leaving, then. Come on Irina." Xenovia said as she began walking away.

"Wait a minute." Irina looked at Asia, who was standing over near the rest of the gang. "Are you Asia Argento?"

"Y-Yes!" Asia replied hesitantly.

Xenovia's eye's sharpened. "I never thought I'd see a witch here. It's sad. You were once considered a saint, but now you're a devil?!"

Asia stood there frozen with fear. "I-I-I..."

Issei stood in front of Asia. "Shut the fuck up! Who do you think you are? Asia is a great, kind sweet girl! No matter what you think!

Xenovia scoffed. "What, you want to try against me?"

Issei jumped forward. "Hell yeah! I may not be as strong as Goten, but I bet I can still kick your ass all over this fucking field!"

Kiba stepped forward as well. "Finally. I've finally found what I've been wanting to destroy for so many years." Kiba formed two swords in his hands. "Get ready."

Issei ended up fighting Irina, who surprisingly didn't try to do anything perverted, just fight wildly and got beat pretty bad. Irina beat him without even getting hit. Issei suffered no severe wounds, except to his pride. Kiba on the other hand, had some sort of...desperation...in his fighting style. Usually, he's calm and collected when he fights, but during his fight with Xenovia, he was eratic, careless even.

"Hmph. Pathetic." Xenovia said as the two put their robes back on, turned away from us and began to head off.

"Wait!" I called out with concern. "How're you going to get off this mountain?! It'll take you weeks to get back to the city by foot!"

Xenovia's hardened expression softened. "We'll be fine."

"Let me teleport you into the city! It'll only take a second!" I said to them. The two girls both had a look of uncertainty of their face before nodding slightly.

"Cool." I turned to Rias and the others. "Be right back, guys!" I jogged over to the two of them. "Place your hand on my shoulder." I put two fingers to my head as I focused on a power source. "East City, right?" I asked. The girls nodded in response. "Alright! See ya in a minute, guys!" I said as I teleported away.

* * *

We ended up in the middle of East City, near the school. It was pretty dark out by now, so nobody was around.

"Thank you so much!" Irina said cheerfully.

Xenovia smiled sweetly. She looks really cute when she smiles. She should smile more often. "We really appreciate the kindness. On behalf of both of us, I would...like to apologize our rudeness towards your friends. We completely understand that you don't want to help us out."

I smirked. "Who said I wasn't helping? I've been dying to kick some more Fallen Angel butt." I said while cracking my knuckles.

"Seriously?! You'll help us?" Irina said with a wide smile.

I nodded. "Yep! When does this plan go into motion?"

"We'll tell you the details tomorrow. Meet us here at around 4pm. If you can get any of your teammates to join you, the better our chances." Xenovia

I sighed lightly with a chuckle. "Gotcha. But I'd better get going before Rias gets really mad."

"Haha. Okay. See ya tomorrow, Goten." Xenovia said grinning.

"Bye!" Irina sweetly said with a wave.

I focused on Rias and the gang's energy levels, as I said my last goodbyes to the girls. Right before I teleported, I noticed that Xenovia seemed a bit…flustered. My eyes could've been deceiving me considering it was late, but it definitely seemed that way.

When I got back to Rias and the others, they had already made it back to my house, and were sitting around discussing what went down today. The first thing Rias did was pout at me. I rolled my eyes with a light grin. Here we go...

"Son Goten! What were you thinking associating with the enemy like you're all friends! They're from the Church! They just beat up Issei and Kiba!" She scolded me.

I shrugged. "And your point is? They easily could've killed them, but didn't. They're your enemy, not mine. I don't see what's wrong in helping them. Plus, I'm not a part of the peerage anyway. That means I don't have to listen to you! Nyeeeh!" I said jokingly while sticking my tongue out at her.

"But…" Rias started to say. She was trying to stay serious but I could tell she was holding back laughter.

"Look, we…meaning the Z Fighters and I, save the world. We help all people, even in times of peace. I sensed their intentions, and they're good people. They truly just want to defeat the rogue Fallen Angels." I said softly.

Rias huffed with a light blush and crossed her arms.

I went up to her and placed an arm around her waist, pulling her into a warm hug. "You have to stop being so worried about me. I've been in fights much worse than this." She blushed and then reciprocated the hug for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I know. I just don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to you… She turned to Issei and the others. "I forbid the rest of you from assisting him."

"Yes, President Rias." Everyone reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"So, Issei, do you have an answer for me?" I asked him suddenly changing the subject.

"Answer? For what?"

"Training!" I replied with a smile as I leaned back on the couch.

He went quiet for a second before blurting out his answer. "Between you beating them with one finger, and the two of them easily defeating me like it was nothing! Those jerks even tried to hurt Asia!"

"Relax, Issei. They're not bad girls. Trust me. I can feel their auras, and while Xenovia may be a hothead, she's definitely on the good side. Are you in or not?"

"Hell yeah I am!

"Great! I'll pick you up bright and early! 7 am! Be ready!" I sat up getting excited.

"You'd better get to sleep, you'll need to be up early!" Rias chimed in.

I turned to Kiba who was still pretty upset about the Excalibur Swords. "Yo, man, what was that about earlier?"

Kiba grimaced. "My entire life...my entire life I've vowed to destroy those damn holy swords. Those swords are the reason everything dear to me as a child was destroyed.

"Really?! Is there something I can do to help?!"

Kiba shook his head. "No, this is something I have to do on my own."

"Are you sure?! You know I can take them, whoever they are!" Kiba silently nodded in reply. "Ok, I got it. But if things get rough, you know to call me."

Kiba fist-bumped me and we got a quick laugh. "By the way, Goten, I wouldn't mind getting a lesson or two from you after Issei.

"Sounds good to me."

"Come on, I'll take you guys home." Akeno said as she prepared a magic circle for Issei, herself, Asia, Kiba and Koneko.

"See ya in the morning, Issei!" I said sincerely as they disappeared in a red light.

After they left, I slowly headed towards my room. "I'm beat. I think I'm gonna go to bed." I said with a huge yawn. "It's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

Rias eagerly followed after me. "C-can I sleep with you in your bed tonight?" She quietly said with her face turning completely pink.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I don't mind. Just…don't get naked overnight." I felt my face heat up just by thinking about it. "If my mom finds out, I'm dead." I shuddered at the possibility of Mom finding Rias and I in bed together, especially while Rias being naked.

"Great! I'll go get changed out of this uniform and into something more comfortable." She said, practically skipping back her room. I headed back to my own room, plopping on my bed after taking off my pants, leaving just a t-shirt and boxers. My thoughts were filled with what she meant by "more comfortable." I've already seen naked twice, but still…

* * *

**Rias' POV**

When I got to Goten's room, he was already sound asleep with a slight blush on his face. "He's already snoring." I pouted. "And I had worn my revealing nightgown too…" It was a normal red nightgown, but it was see-through underneath. I sighed and threw off the nightgown, now fully nude as I climbed into bed with him.

! I softly smiled at the sleeping, snoring Saiyan beside me. "Goodnight, my cute Goten." I kissed him lightly on the cheek, and he smiled in his sleep a bit, scratching at the spot where I kissed him.

* * *

**Goten's POV**

I woke up the next morning to two huge soft boobs in my face. Turns out Rias got naked, not surprisingly, and cuddled with me overnight. Rias was there silently sleeping, naked as the day she was born. I felt my face turn more crimson than Rias' hair as i silently attempted to climb out of bed without disturbing her. The moment I even slightly moved, Rias woke up. Great.

"Good morning!" Rias said cutely, sitting up not even attempting to cover herself up. I looked away with an embarrassed blush.

"C-could you cover yourself up?" I said while my back was facing her.

From behind me her voice sounded sad. "What's wrong? You don't like what you see?"

"No, it's not that. Honestly! I think you're gorgeous. I-it just… seems wrong." I said sighing.

Rias lightly hugged me from behind and kissed me on the cheek. "You're so sweet…" After that she got out of bed and went back to her room.

I headed out to the kitchen and grabbed a small bite to eat for breakfast and got changed into my slightly modified fighting outfit. It's the same as Dad's for the most part, except the belt, undershirt, wristbands, and boots are now black. Since I was going to be training Issei today, I found a few lightly-weighted training gear items to start out in. They're nothing by my standards, but it'll be a good start for him.

Rias emerged from her room wearing a purple-and-white jogging suit. It hugged her figure tightly showing off her great body. "What do you think?!" She chirped with a spin to show me herself from all angles.

"Uhh…you look great! But why're you dressed like that?" I replied.

She smiled widely. "I'm coming to watch!"

I sighed. "Just don't interfere. Come on, we're leaving now." I grabbed Rias' hand and locked onto Issei's location using Instant Transmission.

"Is this his house?" I asked. Rias was still holding my hand with a blush on her face.

"Why don't you knock and find out, dummy?!" She said with fake anger.

"Oh right, my bad." I knocked, and a few moments later, Asia answered the door.

"Hey, guys!" Asia said cheerfully. "Issei will be down in a minute. Come on in!" Asia led Rias and I to the living and we took a seat on the couch.

"So Asia, how is it living with Issei? He's not doing any pervy stuff to you is he?" I joked.

"I heard that, asshole." Issei said coming down the steps from his bedroom to the first floor. "Do we really have to train this early?" He said groggily while rubbing his eyes.

I leaned back in my seat. "Hey man, you're the one that wanted to get stronger. You have to do what it takes. I've been training ever since I could remember."

"Fine. Where are we gonna go?" Issei sighed as he sat down next to Asia.

"Well, first we'll go for a run in the city, then head up to Mt. Paozu for the real deal."

Issei gulped. "R-r-real deal?!"

"Yep. Stuff we can't do in a city setting." I smirked.

"Great." He let out a heavy sigh. "By the way, what are those boots and shirt for?" He said pointing to the gear in my lap.

"It's what you'll be wearing for training. They're weighted. Five pounds each." I gently handed the weighted shirt and boots to him so he wouldn't hurt himself. "Go change so we can begin."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright dad." Issei mocked as he carried the gear to the bathroom to get changed. "Ya know, these aren't that heavy." He said weighing them in his hand.

"Wait 'till you wear them and have to run." I replied with a grin.

Issei groaned and mumbled into himself as he went in the bathroom and got changed. After a few loud bangs, he came out wearing the gear. He still wore his black sweatpants, but had the dark-blue shirt, and boots.

"We're all set. Let's go!" I quickly jumped up, with Rias and Issei following behind me. "Alright, the school is about a mile from here. We're going to run there."

Issei hobbled out of the house in his heavy gear. "Run!? I can barely walk in these fucking clothes!"

I started walking towards school. "Go ahead and walk then. Get used to the heavy clothing. Soon it'll feel just like a normal shirt. My Dad started with a 50 pound shell on his back and ran ten miles every day in the mountains. You can easily do one mile with fifteen pounds.

He groaned with a sigh. "Yeah, guess you're right. Shit."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ch13 is here! Sorry this took longer than I thought. Anyway, this is somewhat of a filler chapter. The "plan" will go down next chapter. But in this chapter, there's a few revelations that are important going forward. Again I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed so far. This story honestly wouldn't of come this far if it wasn't for all of your support. It started out just for fun, but I never thought it would turn into this. :D**

**Enjoy! Next chapter will be up hopefully next week.**

* * *

It took Issei an hour to walk the mile, but he still did it. Rias kept wanting to me stay back with her and hold hands "like I did earlier" but I told her that I was busy. She didn't like that very much by the look she's been giving me the past half hour.

"Are…we…done…yet?" Issei said gasping for air.

"We're just getting started. Next we're going up the mountains. The real training begins there." Issei put his hand on my shoulder to teleport while Rias refused and continued to pout.

"Come on, you're still mad about that? I said I'm sorry!" I held out my hand for her to grab. She huffed and grabbed it, and we teleported back home. We appeared in the living room, and Dad was in there. By the looks of things, he just finished stuffing his face.

"Hey, Goten! What's up?!" Dad said.

"Helping my friend Issei here learn the ropes of fighting. He wants to get stronger so I decided to train him." I explained.

"Wow! Really?! I'm so proud of you!" He said patting me on the back.

"Alright, well we're gonna go. See ya!" I headed back outside with Issei and Rias.

"So, where to now, Goten?" Issei asked. I can tell he's already slowly getting used to the weighted gear.

"You'll see. FLYING NIMBUS!" I called out into the mountain sky.

"What the hell…-" Issei started but stopped and his jaw dropped as he saw a small yellow cloud fly down from who knows where and stopped in front of us. I quickly jumped up on top of it no problem.

"Hop on, Rias!"

"M-me?!" She pulled away slightly. I think she's scared!

"Yeah! Come on, I'll help you up!" I held out both hands for Rias to grab onto. She blushed with a hesitant look as she slowly grabbed my hands. When she stepped up onto the cloud, her foot went right through it.

"AAH!" She shrieked as she started to fall, but I caught her. "How can you stand on that thing but I can't?!

"Because your heart isn't pure, and mine is!" I said in between chuckles.

She puffed her cheeks and almost glared at me. "It's not funny!"

"Okaay. I'm sorry. You can ride with me!" I swept Rias off of her feet and into my arms. She curled up right into my orange outfit. "Calm down, you won't fall. I promise. Just hold on tight!" Rias wrapped her arms around my waist and hung on for dear life.

"Why does Rias get to take the cloud?!" Issei protested as he began trudging along behind us.

"Because she's just here for the ride. Follow us. The training ground where we're going is about two miles from here. The path isn't nearly as smooth as the streets, so be careful!" I called to Issei from the air. Eventually, Rias relaxed and simply just lightly held on to me so she wouldn't fall, but she would press her boobs tightly against my chest now and again seductively.. "If you keep doing that, I might drop you…" Her face went practically blue and she stopped after that.

* * *

After another hour of slowly making our way to the training ground, we arrived at the same one where I trained with Gohan for the World Martial Arts Tournament when I was a kid. I hopped off the Nimbus and walked a few paces away from Issei, who had just arrived and was gasping for dear life. Rias intently watched as she sat against a nearby tree.

"Here, take this." I tossed him a Senzu Bean. "This is where the real training begins." I said as I took a fighting stance. "I'm going to teach you how to fight."

"But I already know how!" He said after swallowing the bean, his fatigue completely dissipating,

"Oh, really? Show me." I said leaving my fighting stance, to simply have my arms folded facing him. "Come on. I won't fight back, or even block. Just try your best to hit me.

"Alright! Boosted Gear!" A red gauntlet with yellow spikes and a green jewel in the middle formed on his left arm.

[BOOST!] A deep voice from the gauntlet said. I felt his energy double.

"Here I go! Hyaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He charged me and started punching and kicking wildly, with no real strategy, just brute strength. I easily dodged every punch.

[BOOST!] His energy doubled once again.

"You're not bad! That Boosted Gear you have there is pretty cool! But you can't fight so blindly!"

[The Saiyan is right, partner.] A voice from seemingly nowhere said.

"Woah, who said that?" I said looking all around.

[It is I, Ddraig, also known as the Sekiryuutei, the Red Dragon Emperor!]

"Seki-what?!" I exclaimed with shock.

[Sekiryuutei! Er...ahem. My deepest thanks for training this weak pervert into an actual useful fighter, young Goten.] Ddraig said. Issei scoffed at the insult.

"Wait, if you're a dragon, does that mean you know Shenron?!" I talked into Issei's gauntlet.

[Shenron, hmm yes I know him. We used to play poker in the Dragon Realm during times when I wasn't fighting. The bastard always beat me…] Ddraig mumbled.

"HAHA! Wow I never imagined Shenron playing poker."

[Er um, sorry. I got off topic. Partner, get back to training. You'll need to be infinitely stronger if you want to beat the Hakuryuukou, also known as Albion, the White Dragon Emperor.]

"White Dragon? Who's that?"

[My eternal rival. The Red and White Dragon, meaning myself and Albion, are destined to fight each other. We would fight constantly during times before humans existed. After the Gods came to the conclusion that we were too strong, we lost our bodies, and our souls were fused into Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. When the "host" dies, we are reincarnated again. And that's the way it's been for thousands of years.]

"So Issei has to fight this…uhh…H-Haku guy? Is he strong?!" I said getting excited.

[To you Saiyans, not at all. But to my weak partner here, he's like a god. So you training him will surely close the gap, even if just a little.] The voice of the red dragon replied.

After Ddraig's explanation, Issei continued his training. I told him, for now, not to use the Boosted Gear and to train his body physically instead of trying to gain as much power as he can, and I'm honestly already seeing a huge improvement! I had already dropped Rias off at home because she got bored, which left just Issei and I on the mountain for a few more hours. Eventually, I looked at my watch and it said 3pm. "Looks like it's almost time." I said smirking.

"Time? Time for what?" Issei asked while leaning against a tree.

"That mission that Xenovia and Irina were talking about. Do you want to help?" I replied.

Issei's face saddened. "I do, but Rias forbade me from doing so."

"Pfft, don't worry about Rias. I'll tell her it was my fault." I waved off the thought of Rias getting mad. "Do me a favor, call Kiba and tell him to meet us in front of the school in an hour. Get Koneko and anyone else who you think would help too. I have to make a call of my own."

Issei pulled out his phone and began assembling our little team. While I contacted Dad with a slightly different method. Telepathy! _Hey, Dad! Can you hear me? _

_"Goten? Yeah, buddy! What's up?_" I heard Dad's voice in my head.

"_Is Rias back at the house?"_

_"Yeah! Why?" _Dad replied.

_"Well, my friends and I are going on a secret mission. If Rias knew, she'd get really mad. And she's scary like Mom is when she's mad. So if she asks where I am, tell her you don't know."_

_"Will do, Goten! Your secret is safe with me! See ya soon!" _And with that, our telepathy conversation ended.

A few minutes went by before he put his phone away. "So, who did you end up getting for our mission?"

"Koneko and Saji, the one guy from Sona's team. I tried to get Kiba but he didn't answer." Issei sighed at the last part.

"Be right back." I said quietly. I locked on to Kiba's location and teleported there. He was sitting on a bench, holding his sword tightly while growling to himself.

"I will avenge all of you! I promise! Now that those damn swords have shown up, I'll destroy them for sure!" Kiba said out loud, not knowing I had just arrived.

"Well now you can." I said making my presence known. Kiba turned around suddenly with a shock that I had appeared out of nowhere.

"Goten? But how…?"

"Instant Transmission. It's pretty handy." I finished for him with a slight grin.

"Why are you here?" He replied sternly.

"We're assembling a little team, so to speak, to go and destroy those swords. If you come with us, we might run into some of those guys you mentioned. And you have my word that if we do…they're all yours. You in?"

"Hell yeah I am." Kiba stood up from his seat and strolled over to me. His sword dissolved in his hand. "Let's go." He replied and we teleported back to Issei. He said that we're meeting Saji and Koneko back in the city, so I guess that's where we're headed next.

"Nice to see ya again, Saji!" I said with a warm smile as Issei, Kiba, and myself met up with Koneko and Saji at a diner.

"Yeah, you too man. Sorry I gave you a hard time when we first met. I had no idea you were actually a Saiyan! Sona told us that you beat Riser Phenex with two hits! Is that true?!" Saji said excitedly.

"Yup. The guy didn't stand a chance. He was going to keep fighting until his little sister told him to give up and there was no point in continuing." I replied as I put both hands behind my head.

"So where are we meeting these two chicks at anyway?" Issei questioned.

"I don't know exactly. Somewhere close to here though."

"And you're SURE Sona won't find out!?" Saji said scared with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah! Or Rias?!" Issei said scared as well. They both were trembling like they saw a ghost.

"Pfft. You'll be fine. Rias is harmless. Neither of them will do anything." I waved off their fears with a laugh.

Issei and Saji looked at me suspiciously, while Kiba got a slight chuckle, which is surprising considering the situation.

"Guys, I'm really not fond of going behind President Rias' back. She specifically us not to get involved. But this is for Kiba." Koneko said quietly as she ate ice cream.

"Exactly. I'm one of Earth's Special Forces, and we help out if a friend is in need. No matter the problem." I said getting up from the table. "Come on, it's almost time to meet Xenovia and Irina."

"Do I really have to go?!" Saji complained and tried to get away, but Koneko grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him along.

"We'll need all the fire power we can get. By the way Goten, where are we even going to find them? It's not like they'll be on the streets in long robes or something!" Issei yelled out loud with annoyance.

"Over there." Koneko said softly, pointing to two girls in white robes. It was Xenovia and Irina!

"Wow…Really?" Saji said in disbelief, almost tripping over his own feet as we approached them.

"Yo!" I called out to the church girls. "The gang's all here!"

"Oh, Goten! Heyy!" Irina said sweetly from beside Xenovia.

"H-hello again. It's embarrassing for you to see us like this." Xenovia said, hiding her face with her hood.

Their stomachs growled loudly. "You guys hungry?!" I said while the girls looks embarrassed. "I'll treat you guys if you want!"

"Y-you would?!" Xenovia and Irina said with their eyes glowing with sparkles.

"Yeah!" I said as I led Kiba and others along with Xenovia and Irina to the restaurant across the street from where we met up with them.

We got a huge booth enough room for six people with room to spare. "You guys want anything?" I asked Kiba, Issei and Koneko, to which they declined. "Great, more for us then!" Xenovia and Irina said together.

"Now don't go too wild. I don't have enough money on me to for ten full course meals like I would eat." I said jokingly. The church duo girls nodded swiftly as their mouths watered by looking at the menu.

Not too long after the girls ordered our food came. They started devouring their food, finishing it in under ten minutes. And honestly, it reminded me of how Dad usually eats his dinner. They didn't even come up for air practically as they inhaled the food. After they finished, I went to pay and realized I was broke.

"Goten! How could you offer to pay and then not have any money?!" Issei scolded me, which got a quick laugh from the girls. "Guess we have to chip in."

"Ok I'm sorry! Geez, you sound just like Rias..." I said sighing which made Issei drop the hard act and start cracking up.

* * *

Once we left the restaurant, the group and I went to a small park that had a fountain in the middle to discuss our plan. There were no people around, so we were free to speak.

"Listen, all of you." Kiba suddenly said. "I've changed my mind. Go home. I need to do this alone. This is my personal revenge. For all the innocent people…my friends…that those people killed. Tell Rias…I'm sorry."

"Like hell you are!" Issei stood directly in front of Kiba. "Goten assembled this team to help you! We're your family! We're in this together!" Koneko and I nodded in agreement.

"You're right." Kiba said. "But if any of you ended up being branded a stray…"

"I told you that won't happen!" I said loudly, almost yelling. "I'm telling Rias that it was my idea, and that it's all my fault. Nobody's going stray here."

Kiba's expression softened significantly for a moment. "Thank you, Goten. Truly."

"Your hatred toward the Holy Sword Project is understandable. I hate it myself. Even the leader of the project was considered a heretic, and was exiled from the Church." Xenovia said firmly. "The leader's name is Valper Galilel, also known as the Archbishop of Massacre."

"He also had a stray exorcist as his assistant." Irina added.

"Stray exorcist?!" Issei said with surprise, turning to me. "You don't think it's…"

"Freed. Figures." I huffed angrily.

"It's actually pretty common for exiles to work together." Xenovia said.

"That jerk got away because I was cocky! If I knew all the horrible things he did, I would've beat him immediately!" I cracked my knuckles. "If I run into him again, let's just say he won't be so lucky."

Kiba grimaced at the mention of Valper and Freed. His power even rose slightly. "But I just can't thinking about President Rias….She saved my life, and this is how I repay her?!"

"Saved your life?! What do you mean?!" Issei said in shock.

Kiba told us his entire story. How he and a bunch of other kids were branded "experiments" to be able to wield the Holy Swords. And when they couldn't handle the power, one by one they were killed. Kiba managed to escape, but was left for dead in the bitter cold and snow. Luckily, Rias found him and took him in as a part of her peerage.

When his story was finished, Saji was crying comically. "That's it! I don't care what Sona does to me anymore! I'm all in!"

"So what time is this ambush or whatever happening?" I asked, leaning back on the bench I was sitting on.

"Not for another few hours." Xenovia said softly with a light smile.

"Great. I'm gonna take a nap then." I laid down on the bench and closed my eyes. "Wake me up when it's almost time." As I dozed off, I heard some laughing, and some yelling, most likely at me, but I was too tired to tell what was said.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Goten's house)

**Rias' POV**

"So, Rias, be honest with me. What are your feelings towards Goten?" My childhood friend, who is also the president of the Student Council, Sona Sitri said.

"W-what do you mean?" I said trying to avoid the question.

"Don't play dumb with me, Rias. I know you too well." Sona pushed further, her tone becoming serious.

I sighed, fighting off the blush that I felt coming to my cheeks. "Honestly, when I first met him, my motives were purely selfish. I saw that the people from the Cell Games were still around, and thought I could turn him into a devil and, finally reach my dream of being ranked #1 in the entire Rating Game system. But…"

"But you couldn't turn him into a devil at all." Sona finished for me.

I nodded silently. "He was too strong. Stronger than I ever would have imagined. Then as I got to know him…he was different. He's so sweet, so pure, and yet so powerful. While everyone always treats me as a princess, or an elite devil, or a gorgeous idol at school, he treated me like a normal person. He saw through my exterior. He saw the real me."

Sona chuckled to herself. "Go on…"

"I'm always worried about him. I'm always afraid he's going to get hurt. But every time he runs off and gets into a fight, he always come out unscratched. Even against Riser, he jumped right forward defending me, challenging Riser to a fight on the spot. He defeated Riser in only two hits. Two hits, Sona. And after the battle was over…he told me that he'd do whatever it takes to protect me. So what I think I'm trying to say is…I- I'm in love with him."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Chapter 14 has arrived! And wow 70 followers and 66 favorites! ****Not gonna spoil anything, but there's possible foreshadowing in this chapter. Tell me what you guys think it is, and I'll confirm/deny it in chapter 15! About the harem, it's going to be a harem, but Rias and Akeno are #1 and #2 definitely, similar to how it is in the DxD light novel except Akeno is #3. Not much else to say except enjoy! **

**This story isn't going to be a lemon so please stop asking for one lol. **

* * *

"Does Goten know about your feelings for you?" Sona said after a moment of a silence.

I sighed heavily. "I don't know. Sometimes I feel like he's completely oblivious. But at the same time, I find his innocence adorable. It was one of the things that made me fall for him. He doesn't see me as a prize like the rest because of my looks. He likes me for me." I said finishing my confession with a blush.

Suddenly, Akeno and Tsubaki appeared through the magic circle. "Excuse us." Akeno said.

"But there's a problem." Tsubaki said.

**Goten's POV**

"Congratulations, Goten!" Dad said giving me a thumbs up while wearing a suit.

"I can't believe it! My baby Goten is getting married!" Mom said crying while holding a tissue.

"Wait married?!" I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing a tuxedo. "Who am I marrying?! And why am I in a tux?"

"No more running off to fight, my cute Goten." I turned to my left to see Rias standing there in a pretty white wedding dress and veil.

"WHAA?! What the heck is going on?! Why are we getting married?!" I said as I started to panic as Rias turned to me.

"You may now kiss the bride." A voice from seemingly nowhere said.

Rias stepped towards me and puckered her lips. I gulped. "K-kiss?" As I leaned to kiss her, everything suddenly went black. Dad, Mom, and Rias suddenly disappeared.

"Your fantasy is over, boy." An evil sounding said followed by maniacal laughter. I'd know that laugh anywhere…

The pitch black quickly transformed into a bright pink. "Buu…!" The evil Majin stood there in the form that I recognize the most, which is the one we fought in the Time Chamber. The form we called "Super" Buu.

This Buu glared at me with an evil smirk. "Look at you, Goten. You've grown a lot from that pathetic little shit I fought before."

"Shut up! What do you want?!" I seethed at him as I turned into a Super Saiyan. He ignored the question with a cocky grin.

Rias suddenly reappeared again but wasn't in the wedding dress. Instead she was wearing her normal casual clothes. "Goten, help me!" She screamed. Buu's evil grin became even wider.

"Touch her and I'll kill you!"

"Your little redhead girlfriend here is pretty adorable. It'd be too bad if I ATE HER! Just like I did with YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE!" Buu started laughing manically again, as his antenna started glowing an even brighter pink and began flashing violently. The same thing occurred when he turned my mom into an egg. "SAY GOODBYE!" He said pointing his antenna to Rias and fired the blast. The last thing I remember was everything going pink once again.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as my rage and power seemingly doubled for a quick moment. I shot up from my sleep, sweating profusely and out of breath. As I calmed down I noticed everyone looking down at me with worried faces.

"Goten! Are you okay?!" Issei said kneeling down to be eye-level with me. At this point I had noticed that I wasn't on the bench anymore, but was on the ground. The bench were I was sleeping had practically disintegrated, leaving a small crater where it once stood. The ground around me had also been cracked considerably as well. It had become nighttime while I had been asleep, so hopefully it's almost time for the Xenovia and Irina's mission.

"Yeah I'm fine…" I said standing up as I held my hand with one hand.

"Are you sure? You must've been pretty mad because you turned into a Super Saiyan in your sleep. And not too long after you transformed, lighting started to crack around you for a little bit before you went back to normal." Kiba explained, putting his hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"Are you serious? I almost…" I trailed off into my own thoughts. He said there was electricity, does that mean I was transforming into Super Saiyan 2?

"So what was the dream you had about?" Irina asked me sweetly.

"It's nothing. Forget it. Just someone from my past." Everyone looked at me with worried and confused looks. My expression softened as I sighed. "Trust me guys, everything is fine. Is it almost time for this mission yet? I'm hungry."

Xenovia chuckled. "Yeah, Freed and Valper should be meeting about half an hour from now. But we think that it is best that we split up to cover more ground."

"Xenovia, Kiba and me will search the east side of the city. The rest of you will search the west." Irina added.

"Ok there's two things wrong with that plan." I replied with a smirk.

"And your plan is better?!" Xenovia snapped at me.

"Actually, it is. I can sense power levels. I know exactly where Freed is right now." I said. "Now come on, I don't have all day." I turned around and gestured to my back and shoulders, signaling everyone to grab on. Once we were all set, we teleported to where I last felt Freed's power.

* * *

The place we ended up were ruins of what seemed to be a warehouse surrounded by trees. "No way! This is where I fought that stray devil a few weeks ago!"

"Seriously?" Saji said while looking at Issei who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. This is where President Rias took me on my first day as a devil." Issei explained.

"D-do you feel that chill…?" Koneko said.

"Hmph. Look who showed up." I said looking up at the roof with a smirk, to see a swordsman sticking his tongue out.

"Freed…" Xenovia said growling at Freed.

"HOW YA DOIN', SHITTY DEVILS?!" The lunatic yelled before jumping off the roof and landing on the ground.

Issei activated his Sacred Gear. [BOOST!]

"The stray exorcist?!" Saji said.

"Damn I thought I saw some fresh meat, but it turns out it's just the shitty devils and the stupid boy who I fought before!" Freed said licking his sword. "What's wrong, monkey boy?! Did you want to fight me again so you brought your shitty devil friends to watch you get chopped up into bits?"

[BOOST!]

I shook my head in denial. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I won't be the one fighting you. My friend here will be." I said gesturing to Kiba.

"Oh, it's you! I fought you before! Come on, shitty devil swordsman! I'll take you on again! But the result will be the same!" Freed said as he charged Kiba with his sword, which Kiba then blocked. Kiba countered Freed's attack and began clashing with one another.

"They're completely even "Go Line!" Saji said as a small black gauntlet appeared on his left arm, and shot out a light-blue energy line which wrapped around Freed's ankle. He hit the ground face first.

[BOOST!] "Kiba! Take this!" Issei said running towards Kiba. [TRANSFER!]

"Thanks Issei, Saji. Your help is really appreciated. SWORD BIRTH!" Kiba smashed his sword into the ground, creating forty or more swords to sprout up from the ground.

Freed tried slash them away as they came towards him, but one sword hit him right in the arm, slicing it off. "AAAAAAAAH! You fucking shitty devil!" Freed screamed in agony as he dropped his sword and rolled around in pain clutching his bloody wound.

"Game over." I said with a smirk as I leaned against a tree. "Looks like I won't need to be helping after all."

Sword Birth, huh?" A deep, old voice said seemingly from nowhere.

Kiba growled. "Who's there!? Show yourself!"

An old man dressed in priestly clothes appeared from the side of the destroyed building. "With the right wielder, Sword Birth can become the most powerful weapon there is..." The old man turned to Freed who was still writhing in pain, blood still oozing from his wound. "Look at you, Freed. You weren't skilled enough with the Holy Sword, now look what happened..."

"Old man Valper...you're here..." Freed gritted through his pain to say as he barely managed to stand up.

"Valper?!" Kiba said, his face turned red from the pure rage.

"Freed." The old man said, completely ignoring Kiba Instead turned his attention to the deranged Freed, who was still tied to Saji's line. "I taught you better than this. Focus your holy energy into the sword and strike.

"I won't give you the chance!" Kiba struck his sword in the ground. "SWORD BIRTH!" Once again Kiba activated his Sacred Gear, sending multiple swords upwards towards Freed. However in his crippled state, Freed couldn't keep up and was speared by a few of the swords through his limbs and chest. He coughed up blood and writhed in pain some more before finally succumbing to his wounds and passing out due to blood loss.

I had to flinch at the gruesome way that Freed was killed, regardless at what he did. "Well, that's one down." I said grinning triumphantly, which resulted in a cheer for Xenovia and the others.

Kiba faced Valper again. "I finally found you, Valper Galilel! Today is the day you'll pay for your crimes of the Holy Sword Project!"

"Hm? And how do you know about that?" Valper asked and thought for a moment before smirking. "Oh I see. You're one of the experiments that we used to test the Holy Swords. I thought we disposed of all of those fools, but it seems one reject managed to escape."

It was then something inside Kiba snapped. He charged Valper with everything he had. "Time to retreat!" Valper quickly said, pulling out two smoke bombs from his pocket and threw them at the ground, covering the surrounding area in smoke.

"Oh no you don't!" I dashed forward through the smoke and grabbed Valper before he had the chance to move. He writhed and squirmed to get free with all his might but my grip didn't even budge. "If you keep squirming I might have to break your wrist…" He growled at me in defeat as he stopped trying to break free.

As the smoke cleared, I saw the shocked faces of Kiba, Xenovia and the others as they noticed me holding Valper tightly by the wrist. "…Goten? N-no way!"

I threw Valper on the ground in front of Kiba's feet. "Go ahead, man. He's all yours."

"Please…I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" Valper said groveling at Kiba's feet.

Kiba was giving the man a death glare and growling, almost snarling at him. "You're sorry?! You killed everyone I cared about because of your dumb Holy Sword Project, and now that the tables are turned, you're SORRY?!"

"Please…I realize the horrible things I've done. I'm truly sorry." Valper continued to grovel, his voice cracking.

Kiba picked Valper up by the collar. "Look at you. You're pathetic. After all these years I've wanted revenge, but now I see that you're just a spineless coward. Death would be too good for you." Kiba dropped Valper back on the ground and walked back to Xenovia and the others who were behind him.

Once Kiba turned his back, Valper unsheathed a sword and snuck up on Kiba, in an attempt to assassinate him. "Kiba look out!" Koneko screamed from the sidelines.

I teleported in between the two in the nick of time. I caught the knife in between my fingers and broke in two effortlessly. "You fool. Kiba was letting you go, and what do you do?! You try to kill him!" I said glaring at him as my white aura sparked.

"Goten, wait!" Kiba walking up beside me. "Please. Let me finish him. I know you can beat him with one shot. But this is my fight. I need to do this."

I sighed as I lowered my aura again and backed down. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just guys like that…just enrage me and I lose my cool."

Kiba faced Valper again. "It ends right now. All of my friends that you killed will finally be able to rest in peace. Balance Breaker! Sword of Betrayer!" Kiba's power level suddenly doubled as a new sword I've never seen before formed in his hands.

"S-Sword of Betrayer!? It…it can't be!" Valper said but was stabbed through the back by Kiba. Valper dropped his knees in pain as blood dripped out from his wound, as well what seemed to be light. Valper tried to run but was too weak and ended up attempting to limp away. Kiba appeared in front of Valper and sliced the evil priest in half; the two halves of his body transforming into pure light before disintegrating completely.

"You did it!" Koneko ran up and hugged Kiba from behind. Issei, Saji and I began cheering.

"Wait…where's Freed?! Wasn't he dead right over there?!" Issei pointed to where Freed had supposedly been defeated. "Do you think he dissolved like Valper?"

Kiba shook his head. "No. Valper removed the light from us and placed it in himself to have the power to wield the swords himself. When he died, his body must've had so much excess light that he just dissolved when he died." Kiba looked back to where Freed was last seen. "Freed however, did not. You can see the blood droppings. He must've snuck away somehow."

"Darn it!" Xenovia screamed. "Irina come on! We will find him and slay him!" Xenovia and Irina then ran off into the forest in search of Freed.

"Alright. We should head home now. Before Rias finds out." Issei said looking around cautiously.

"Yeah you're right." Saji added.

"Before Rias finds out what, exactly?" A cute, yet mad sounding feminine voice said from behind me. I turned around slowly to see Rias and Akeno standing behind a red magic circle, along with Sona and Tsubaki standing behind a blue one. "

"AAAAAAAAAAH! RIAS! SONA!" Issei and Saji screamed with terror.

"Hey!" I nonchalantly said to Rias, who pouted at me.

"Explain yourselves. All of you. Especially you, Goten." Rias said narrowing her eyes at me.

"What's there to explain? Kiba wanted revenge so we helped. Simple as that."

"It's not as simple as that!" Rias yelled. "You purposely disobeyed my orders and allied with the enemy! All of you could be considered rogue! You're lucky we found you before someone else did!"

"I don't care!" I yelled back which made Rias, Akeno, and Sona recoil slightly with a light blush. "Kiba is my friend! He wanted to avenge his friends that were killed years ago, and I helped him do that! And for the last time, they're not my enemy! Xenovia and Irina did nothing wrong!"

Sona and Akeno gave me a look of admiration at my rant towards Rias, who looked upset. Realizing my yelling had upset Rias, I sighed as I calmed myself down. "Don't blame them. It was my fault that everyone else got dragged into this. If you're going to punish anyone, punish me. Leave the rest of them out of this."

Rias' expression slowly softened into her usual cute smile. "Sona, let's them go. Goten was just trying to help." Sona's expression softened as well as she agreed. "Goten, come on. Let's go home."

"I'll be right there, go on ahead." Rias looked at me suspiciously when I said that. "I promise! Ten minutes, fifteen at the most!" I pleaded with her.

The elder girls accepted and left with their respective magic circles. "See ya soon, Goten." Sona said with a light blush and smile.

"Phew! You're a life saver, man! I thought Sona was gonna kill me!" Saji said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah! How'd you get Rias to stop glaring at you like that so easily?!" Issei added with excitement and wonder.

I shrugged. "I dunno, dude. I guess I just have that way with her."

"Um…Goten?" Koneko said softly as she lightly pulled on my pants leg.

"What's up?" I said with a smile looking down at her.

"T-thank you. Y-you stood up for us…" She said averting her golden eyes away from me with a blush.

"Ahh it's nothing! Like I said before, Kiba needed help so I helped him!" Koneko blushed again as she let go of my pants leg. "So, are you guys ready to go home? Rias is probably still mad at me about this whole incident, so I want to get home as soon as possible…"

"It's okay man. Go ahead. I'll drop everyone off via the magic circle. It's the least I can do considering how much you helped today." Kiba fist-bumped me before preparing the magic circle and leaving with everyone.

* * *

When I arrived home, Rias was waiting for me inside pouting with her arms crossed. "I still can't believe you did that!" She said looking genuinely upset.

"I'm sorry. I just really wanted to help Kiba." She didn't reply but instead turned around and went off to her room, her long beautiful crimson-red hair flowing behind her.

"Great. She's really pissed." I said sighing.

"You shouldn't have lied, Goten." Dad said from the couch.

"You were supposed to cover for me! What happened to that, huh?!"

Dad put his hands up in defense. "It's not my fault! Rias and her friends got your mother after me! What else could I have done?"

The thought of Mom getting mad made the both of us shiver. "Oh man, you're right. Is she still mad at you…or me?"

"Who, your mother? Nah, she's fine now. After she forced me to tell them where you were, she calmed down right away."

"…Forced? What could Mom possibly say to force the most powerful being in the universe to do something?" I asked actually surprised.

"She said there'd be no dinner for a week!" Dad said quietly, in hopes no wake her or Rias.

"No…no dinner?!" My face went white just my thinking about it. "You're positive she's not mad anymore?"

"Nope, like I said she calmed down pretty fast. But Rias still seemed pretty upset! You should go talk to her. I'm goin' to bed. G'night, Goten." Dad said as he walked off into his bedroom.

"Yeah you're right. 'Night, Dad." I strolled over to Rias' door and knocked gently. "Rias?" I said with a hushed tone.

"Yeah?" She said quietly. She doesn't sound as mad as she was earlier, but I don't want to take any chances.

"Look I'm really sorry I caused all that trouble today… Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" No response. I thought about what would be really fun. "You can watch me train again tomorrow!" Still nothing. "Hmmm…" I thought harder, this time about what would make _her _happy. Then it hit me. "Rias, would you…uhh…like to go…on uhh… a date tomorrow?"

In a matter of a seconds, the door opened and Rias flung her arms around me with glee. She was blushing slightly and the wide smile she had on made her look even cuter. "Really? You mean it?"

I nodded. "Why would I lie about something like that?" She quietly squealed with glee as she ran into my room. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"So where do you wanna go tomorrow?" I asked her as I climbed into my bed. Rias followed soon after. She actually kept her clothes on this time, at least for now.

"Shopping!"

I face-palmed on the inside. "Great!" I replied. I actually do want to go on this date with her, but if I go shopping, I'll be there literally all day. I remember the days I went with...I mean... got dragged there by Mom as a kid. I shuddered at the memory of how boring it was.

Rias leaned over and lightly kissed me on the cheek. "I can't wait for tomorrow…"


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter 15: Goten's First Date~

Today was the day. Goten's first real date with the lovely young Rias Gremory, and his second ever on that note. Goten and Rias technically had their first date in the club room last week, but this was considered the real deal, since he officially asked Rias out the previous night.

The redhead had been on cloud nine all morning, humming cutely as she did her daily morning routine such as making her darling Goten breakfast. As the family happily at breakfast together, Rias was practically beaming that the day she had been waiting for had finally came true. A date with her Goten. But being the mature elite devil that she was, Rias tried to play it off and keep up her mature aura around Goten and her 'parents'. Unfortunately for Rias, however, Chi-Chi was much too savvy in the ways of love, and could just see in Rias' eyes how elated she was.

Being the two peas in a pod that they were, Goku along with Goten were much less perceptive in romance. Goten in particular had been racking his brain all morning about planning the perfect date with such an amazing girl._ What should I do? Trunks said how important a date with a girl was, but I don't know! I have honestly no clue on where to start! Rias said she's fine going to the mall, but still! I don't want to screw things up..."_

When Goten originally proposed the idea of a date at the mall to make it up to her, he spoke the words without even thinking about them first. Asking the redhead out seemed like the natural almost instinctual decision.

Soon after, the budding couple went to get dressed for the day. Rias had mentioned to Goten that she wanted to go earlier in the day as opposed the evening so they could make a whole day out of their little outing. He pulled out two thousand zeni, all of what he had been saving for the past few years from birthdays. Goten usually wouldn't spend that much money all at once, but for Rias, he figured it was worth it. Plus, with his appetite, it might not even be enough!

A few minutes later, he came out from his room wearing casual sweatpants, an orange t-shirt with the Son kanji on the front, and a light blue hoodie. It was still only March, so the weather and temperature was still a bit on the cold side, especially in the mid morning. Goten strolled back into the living room to wait for her. Being a guy, it didn't take that long for him to get ready. Rias however was a different story.

"_I wonder what she's gonna wear! She always looks so pretty but today is different..."_ His heart was practically pounding out of his chest at the possibilities. He wasn't necessarily nervous, but he wasn't calm either. Goten had been living with Rias for over a month now, and the two were extremely close as opposed to not that long ago. So he was used to being around her. But today brought up so many emotions that his heart hadn't stopped pounding.

Son Goku was in the middle of his third helping of breakfast before he started his morning training. When Chi-Chi heard Goten come in, she turned around from the kitchen sink and lit up at the sight of her son. She instantly ran over to him, beaming with pride but still sad at the thought of losing her baby boy. First Gohan, now Goten. With one look at him, her motherly instincts took over. "Oh honey no. You cannot go out like that!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"You have to look presentable for your date, of course! How do you think your future wife will think of you when you wear that old dirty hoodie on your first date? And your hair! It's a mess!"

"But Mom, Rias told me that-"

"Hush, Goten." Chi-Chi cut her son off who sighed, as the raven-haired mother tried to fix his collar and started fixing her sons hair in attempt to look neater. "Wait right here, sweetie. I'll get some gel for you."

"M-Mom, stop it! I'm not a kid anymore!" Goten fully turned away from his mother.

"Chi-Chi, please. I know you mean well, but just let him be." Goku said.

The Son matriarch sighed and sat on her husband's lap, fondly staring at her son who was growing up way too fast. "Oh I'm sorry. you boys are right... I'm just so happy for you, honey. I wan Goku was the only one who could manage to talk his wife down when she went on one of her tangents. Ironically, Goku was also the one who usually caused Chi-Chi's tangents too.

Goten went into the living room to wait for Rias. He plopped down on the couch to watch some television in the meantime. He only scanned through the channels until he found the Saturday morning cartoons, much to his relief. He reclined backwards and relaxed, having no idea how long Rias would be in her room for.

Almost a half an hour went by and the redhead was just finishing her makeup. Rias wanted to look her absolute best for the boy she adored so much. After applying the finishing touch of soft pink lip balm, she smiled contently at completion of her attire.

From out in the living room, Goten yawned. "_She always takes so long to get ready... Doesn't she know that I'll think she'll look amazing no matter what she wears? I dunno why she cares so much. She pulls it off so naturally." _He whipped out his phone about to text Trunks a last minute question about what to expect, when Rias came into the living room almost on cue. Goten didn't notice the redhead's presence right away, and kept tapping away on his phone, scratching the side of his head while looking a bit confused.

Rias giggled to herself as she could tell Goten was really putting a lot of effort in despite not having a clue. But above all else, Rias was shocked at how cute her crush looked. Even through his jeans and hoodie, Rias could see just how toned and extremely muscular the Saiyan was. She lightly knocked on the wall to get his attention. "Hey there, handsome. Sorry I kept you waiting~!"

The Saiyan blinked in surprise. He looked up from his phone and was momentarily stunned.

There was Rias standing in the doorway, smiling at him. She wore a red and pink blouse, with tight blue jeans that hugged her waist and showed off her amazing legs perfectly, as well as a pretty pair of platform shoes.

"_She's so cute! Even in just the most casual clothes, she always looks amazing!_" Goten stood up with a blush and went over to her. "Y-You look really pretty, Rias. I-I like your blouse. It really brings out your eyes." He grinned bashfully.

She smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. But don't you mean it emphasizes my boobs? I know you like them most~!" Rias said, winking at Goten to tease him.

With a blush, Goten put his hand behind his head. "Umm.. Y-Yeah! They're really nice too!"

"You pervert~~!" She said, grinning cutely back at him.

The Saiyan blushed harder and looked away. "I-I am not! You asked me, and I just answered!"

"Oh, I know, silly. You're the perfect gentleman~!" Rias smiled, pulling him forward and locked her arm in his. "Come on, you goof! Let's go!"

"A-Alright!"

Just as Goten said that, he came face to face with his mother with a camera in hand, and his father standing proudly behind her. "Oh I can't believe it! My baby boy and his beautiful girlfriend are really going on their first date! This is the start of such a beautiful relationship! Quick you two, get together! I want a picture for this special day!"

Goten and Rias looked at each other in surprised silence for a moment before agreeing. Blushing, Rias got in close and leaned affectionately on his broad shoulder. He put one arm around Rias' waist while smiling with the signature Son grin. With a flash, the picture was taken. The camera was an older model where the picture instantly developed, only increasing Chi-Chi's happiness at how it turned out. "Oh! I love it! This is going right on the refrigerator so everyone can see! Look, Goku!"

Goku smiled. "It looks great."

Shrugging, Goten said goodbye to his parents and went to leave before his mom could say more embarrassing things. He held Rias by the hand and led her outside, causing the redhead to blush suddenly.

Goten walked a few yards forward onto the grass in front of his house. He turned back to Rias, who looked absolutely radiant to him in the morning sunlight. "...Hey... A-Are you sure you're okay with going to the mall? I know it's probably not a good place for a date..."

"Of course, Goten. I'm happy spending the day with you, no matter what it is." Rias said.

"That's a relief." Goten let out a sigh.

Rias stared at him for a moment, wondering to herself. _"He's trying so hard. It's adorable..."_

"So is there any place you have in mind?"

"I hear there's one that recently opened in West City. Is that okay with you?"

"You know the places to shop, so it's your choice. I-I'm not really the best shopper." He replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"West City it is then!"

"Well, since I can't drive, do you want to take the Flying Nimbus?" Goten asked, scratching his chin before realizing what he said. Rias froze. "...Oh wait! You can't ride the Nimbus because you're not pure of heart." He teased, laughing at her flushed reaction.

"S-Shut up! It's not my fault!" She frowned, but quickly lightened up at Goten's infectious laughter.

"Yes it is. You always flirt with me so it's no wonder." Goten teased again, grinning back at her. Rias was about to protest when Goten got another idea. "Okay, how 'bout this? I'll ride it and then I'll hold you!"

Rias smiled, nodding wholeheartedly. She _definitely_ liked that idea. Something about his strong yet gentle arms around her body made her heart do flips each and every time.

"Sounds like a plan...!" He paused and took a deep breath. "...FLYIIIING NIIIMBUS...!" Goten called out. Soon the fluffy yellow cloud came spiraling down from the heavens, skidding to a halt in front of the Saiyan and his lovely date.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing that." She said, still in slight awe.

"Yeah, it's really awesome."

"Where did you get it?"

"The Nimbus was given to my dad when he just a kid, and it's been in my family ever since. Before I learned how to fly, I used it all the time. Though I still use it for special occasions like this."

"Ooh, that's-..."

Before she could finish, Goten then quite literally swept the redhead off of her feet and into his arms. Rias gasped in surprise, but instantly relaxed into his strong yet gentle grip. "Warn me next time, will ya?"

"Sorry..."

Blushing, she rested her head against him. _"This is perfect..." _She thought happily.

_"Her skin is so soft..."_ Grinning, he hopped up onto the fluffy cloud and shot off towards West City. Rias snuggled closer, feeling completely at ease from the warmth that his body gave off. She felt so safe with him that nothing else mattered. Together the two took in the sights of the world in a whole new light. Usually Goten flew to class with Rias on his back at a super speed, so a nice slow ride through the cool spring air was a new experience for the both of them.

The high eastern mountains were soon behind them as the bustling metropolis of the western capital could be seen coming over the horizon. The fresh mountain air was soon replaced with city air that smelled like smoke and car engines. Capsule cars zoomed by on highways and busy city streets from underneath them, while some pedestrians stopped to get a look at the yellow cloud casually floating by.

High over the western capital, the Nimbus came to a halt. "See anything?" He asked Rias, who was still comfortably cradled in his arms.

The redhead's big beautiful blue eyes scanned the skyline until she spotted the huge building not too far in the distance that read 'West City Megaplex Mall' in huge red and blue letters. "Over there!" She said, pointing toward it.

Smiling, the Saiyan guided the cloud above the mall, readying to jump off.

"Great! Thanks for the ride, Nimbus!"

"Goten w-wait a min-"

"Hold on tight!" Goten said, holding Rias protectively to him before jumping off the cloud over three hundred feet to the ground. The redhead screamed like she was on an amusement park ride, clinging to him for dear life as they dropped. Using his energy Goten went from a free fall to a slow descent until they gently touched down on the brick walkway leading to the mall.

When Goten placed his lovely companion back on her own two feet, the redhead pouted at Goten and slapped his arm. "Why'd you do that?! Jerk! I wasn't ready and you still jumped! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

The Saiyan flashed her a wide grin. "Oh come on, what's wrong? Nothing was gonna happen to ya. You were perfectly secure. And plus...y-you still look amazingly cute too, so there's nothing to worry about..." He said half teasing, but his bashful nature leaked through with that last part.

Rias' frown turned into a blushing smile. She couldn't stay mad at him if she tried. With that, Rias took Goten gleefully by the hand and together they entered the mall without any clue that there were some spectators. A few people gawked when they saw Goten during his seemingly suicidal jump, but were even more shocked to see him land so perfectly.

"Is that kid a stunt jumper? He jumped off that cloud with that girl in his arms like it was nothing!"

"Maybe they're doing a movie!"

"I don't see any cameras. Wait, I know! He's Mr. Satan's new pupil!"

"Mr. Satan really trained that kid? No wonder he's so strong!"

"Hey, do you think we should get his autograph? Maybe he can introduce us to Mr. Satan!"

"Nah, we shouldn't disturb them. They seem to be on a date. Lucky kid too. That chick was smokin'!"

* * *

Upon entering the automatic doors, both Rias and Goten were in awe at the inside of the mall. To their surprise, it appeared even bigger on the outside. It had five floors, lined with stores of every kind from one end to the other. Clothes, sports, toys, games, hardware, furniture, music, you name it. Escalators took customers up and down the various floors for one stop shopping. The food court was located on the second floor and had all types of delectable treats. One whiff of the smell got Goten's stomach growling, but he forced himself to wait. His stomach wasn't going to control this date, no matter how good all the food smelled.

On the ground floor there was even a playground for small children to play in, complete with a slide, swings and monkey bars._ "I think I should take Panny here one of these days. She'd have a blast!"_

Rias and Goten happily started out of the ground floor, just taking in the sights and casually chatting about recent events and life in general.

They got looks immediately. First were the girls going gaga over how handsome Goten was. Then there were Envious glares from guys everywhere, drooling and cat-calling Rias as if she was a piece of meat.

"Hey honey! Bring that tight ass over here!"

"Damn! She's fine as hell!"

"Just look at the tits on her!"

Rias was used to it, but Goten didn't care. Those type of comments just irritated him. He held Rias a bit closer to him at that, as he wordlessly glanced over his shoulder at them as if he were saying 'she's with me'. Upon making eye contact with Goten, the boys gulped and quickly dispersed. Just by looking at Goten they could tell he wasn't one to mess with.

Smiling to himself, Goten turned back to face front as he continued walking with his date.

Rias started giggling at the look he had on his face. "You're getting possessive, Goten... Are you jealous~?"

"N-No! I-I just didn't like what they were saying to you..."

She blushed a bit. "Well I appreciate that. Thank you."

"I-It's nothin'..."

Some older couples thought they looked cute, cooing to their partners about how sweet young love can be.

After they strolled around for a good hour just happily window shopping, Rias finally found the store she was looking for, that being a high-end clothing store for women and men. As the redhead led Goten in, her eyes lit up into a sparkly blue at the wall-to-wall selection. Dresses, evening blouses, high-heels, and even suits and dress pants for men.

Goten chuckled at the redhead as she buzzed to the nearest top, gushing about how cute it looked. "Wow," he said, watching her happily buzz around, "I never knew you could be this... girly...!"

Rias smiled back. "I am a girl, after all."

A bashful grin appeared on his face as his neck went hot in embarrassment. "I-I didn't mean it like that! I mean, it's just rare that I get to see you act like this over clothes and stuff..."

Rias blushed a bit. "It's just rare that I get to let loose and truly be myself, ya know? Always having to uphold this reputation in school and all, gets tiring. But when I'm with you, none of that matters."

"So, what, you're a shopping fangirl?" He said with a teasing grin.

"Don't you tease me when _you're_ the stupid idiot who just wants to fight all day."

"But I...!" The Saiyan tried to protest but Rias playfully shushed him by putting a finger to his lips.

"It's okay though. You're still my cute adorable Goten." She said, blushing again at his handsome face.

Goten laughed. He could tell how happy the redhead was getting time to shop, but what Rias was enjoying most was that she was spending the day with her adorable underclassmen and crush.

Goten couldn't be any happier either. He didn't want to spend his weekend any other way than with an amazing and gorgeous girl like Rias Gremory.

He sighed happily, and glanced around until he found a place to sit, not knowing what to do. He usually shopped in stores that sold casual wear like t-shirts and shorts, not fancy clothes that looked like would fit outfits for going out on date night. He went over to the section where the other men were, tired from being dragged around by their wives and girlfriends to every type of clothing store there was.

Sighing, Goten plopped down on the chair next to a tall light-skinned man with brown hair who appeared to be in his twenties. Down by the man's feet were at least ten shopping bags filled with shoes, dresses and the like. By looking at the man's face, Goten could tell he looked tired. "Hey there, kid." He nodded to Goten. "The name's James."

"I'm Goten. Nice to meet ya!" Goten replied and shook the man's hand.

"You here with your girlfriend too? I've been here all morning." He said, sighing.

Goten nodded. "Y-Yeah. It's kind of our first real date." It took Goten a second to realize that he accidentally agreed with Rias Gremory being his girlfriend. He smiled to himself._ "I guess me dating Rias really does have a ring to it."_

"Ahh, really? Good luck, bro. You'll need it." James chuckled. "Which one is she? Point her out to me." He asked, curious.

Goten scanned the store for Rias until he found her deciding between two pairs of shoes; one red and one black. "There she is!" He happily pointed the older redhead. When she caught Goten's gaze, Rias waved and smiled cutely at him.

James' eyes popped out of his head for a moment. "Ho-Holy crap! She's fine as hell! Is she a super model? Where'd you meet her?"

"We...um, met at school. She's like two years older than me. But nah, Rias isn't a model or anything like that, though I think she'd easily pull it off."

Instead of being jealous, James was actually happy for Goten, which surprised him after all the glares he got in school. "Well congrats my man. I wish you the best with her. She seems like a keeper!"

"Thanks, man!" Goten smiled. "She really is great. Like you don't even know. I just keep hoping I don't screw things up."

Just as James was about to give the inexperienced Goten some wise advice, his girlfriend came over and dragged him away to their next stop. As Goten waved farewell, a bubbly Rias came over to her Goten for a question.

"Goten, which top do you think looks better on me? This purple one, or this black one?" She chirped and held up the top to her shoulders to make it appear like she had it on. "And which of these shoes do you think goes with it? Red or black? I can't decide."

"Well, I'm not that good with picking out clothes, but... I think they both look amazing on you. Though the purple looks extra pretty and really makes your eyes stand out more. So I say go with that." He scratched his head to think for a moment. "And red for the shoes. I think it matches the purple plus it goes with your hair!"

Rias blushed, her fluttering heart doing flips. She felt completely elated at his words and couldn't help but giggle at his lost face. Normally the redhead kept up her royal aura, but around Goten she always felt so relaxed and could be her absolute self, which deep down was just a normal high school girl. Leaning down, Rias pecked the Saiyan briefly on the cheek before pulling him up to help her pick out the perfect pair of matching pants. Rias eventually decided on a pair of black skinny jeans. The clueless Goten couldn't really help that much, but she honestly appreciated his adorably innocent input.

"Now we need a nice new outfit for you."

"Me?"

"Yes you, silly. Who else?" Rias giggled.

Goten shrugged. "Why do I need a new shirt? I got like two dress shirts back at home."

"You need more than that, dummy! Quick, what's your size?" Rias asked.

"I dunno, big?"

Rias giggled again, slapping his arm playfully. "Seriously, Goten. Come on. You'll look awfully cute in whatever you get, and plus, who knows when you'll have to look presentable for a girl's parents?" She said, looking at him from her peripheral vision hoping that he picked up on her little cue.

"Y-Y-Your parents? Y-You mean like...?"

"Yes."

Goten shook off his blush and grinned. "Alright, if that's what makes you happy."

And so wth Rias' assistance, he picked a light blue polo shirt with dress pants, one that Rias just wanted to tear right off of him considering how it made his muscles bulge. He paid for her despite Rias saying he didn't need to, and with that they left for their next destination; arm-in-arm while Goten held the bags with his free arm. The two casually strolled throughout the mall with no particular destination in mind while just enjoying each other's company for over an hour. Rias and Goten went into every store, busying about and just window shopping, feeling like a real couple.

In a way, they already were a couple, except there weren't any official confessions, though it was becoming increasingly obvious that both held feelings for the other. It was only a matter of time...

* * *

When Rias and Goten got on the escalator to go up to the third floor, she had to pull her Goten away from the direction of the food court as he tried to sneak off to get a quick snack. Instead, the two took a rest. Stretching his tired arms and legs, the Saiyan teen sat down on the ledge of a nice fountain located in the middle of the third floor plaza. He tossed a single zeni in, and made a wish that the rest of this date was amazing for the both of them.

Rias stood behind him, peeking over his shoulder. "What did you wish for?"

"It's a secret."

"Come on, tell me!"

"Nope."

"You're no fun." She said, putting on a fake pout.

Goten grinned widely back. "Where to next, then? I'm getting hungry."

He stomach growled again, louder this time. Rias looked at him curiously, and the young Saiyan stared back at her with pleading eyes. "Please can we go? I'm having a fantastic time, really I am! I've loved spending time with you today so far! But I'm starving! Can I just get like a burger...or ten... and meet you back here? It should only take like five minutes!"

Rias' heart fluttered, blushing at the Saiyan's first sentence, but turned into a cute giggle and playful eye roll by the end. "I told you, dummy~! There's plenty of time for eating after! There's something I want to show you first~!"

"Aren't you hungry too? I mean it's like, what two in the afternoon!"

Rias was about to protest when her empty stomach growled too. Blushing in slight embarrassment, Rias sighed and gave in. He did have a valid point. "Fine, you win, you big goof. Come on. We'll get lunch together!"

"Yay! It's finally chow time!"

Just as he said, Goten ordered three burgers along which were all gone from his plate in under only a few minutes. Rias ordered a salad and a side of pocky sticks, which she so graciously fed a few to Goten. He was in heaven! Getting his favorite food fed to him by a pretty girl like Rias. It didn't get much better than that! Though sometimes she would teasingly eat the pocky stick herself at the last second making Goten frown and her laugh. Another thing that she loved about Goten was that he always found a way to make her laugh.

Goten went back for seconds and got another large cheese pizza pie. As he sat down, he smiled to his lovely date. "Want some?"

"No thanks... Help yourself!" Rias cheerily said, leaning her chin on her one hand as she tapped Goten on the nose with her finger. "Just remember your manners, you hear me?"

"Offffay!" Goten said, his mouth already full. Rias only lightheartedly sighed and Goten quickly devoured pizza which left some crumbs and leftover cheese on his face.

"Clean yourself up, dummy. You look like a pig with that food all over your face." Goten blinked in confusion and tried to lick the crumbs off to no avail. "Here, lemme help you." Rias cutely purred as she wiped Goten's face with her napkin. She totally felt like an adoring girlfriend, which just by the thought made her smile. She couldn't help but laugh at how his cute yet dumb face looked when he smiled back at her.

After the meal, they just sat and chilled for a little bit while talking together. To the adults in the area, the little scene was extremely cute and were happy for them. Some jealous girls though were a little less happy when it caught their eye, wishing a guy as handsome as Goten would look at them the way he stared at Rias, while the guys just growled with envy that a girl as hot as Rias was seemingly off the market.

* * *

Once they were ready to continue their blissful stroll, Rias hopped up and happily dragged the confused Goten down the hallway with bags in tow. She stopped in front of a summer bathing suit store, which also sold all types of lingerie for women.

"Is this is a pajama store?" Goten asked, scratching the side of his head. "Don't you just use my shirts as pajamas anyway?"

"No, you goof. It's lingerie! You know, those outfits I wear for you at night in bed~!" Rias chirped, playfully poking his chest while softly smiling.

Goten's face widened in realization when he understood what he said. _"All those sexy nightgowns she always wears is from this place?" _Blushing in embarrassment, the Saiyan put his hands in front his face defensively. "I-I can't go in there! That's all girls underwear!"

"Oh puh-lease, Goten." Rias shook off his adorably naive concerns with a wave. She hugged him, leaning into his ear to whisper. "Besides, you've seen me naked and felt my boobs multiple times before. So what's the big deal?"

"Sssshhh! Don't say that out loud!" He glanced around hoping nobody heard that while blushing more intensely. "T-That's different!"

Rias giggled. "What's wrong~? You've never had a problem with seeing my bare boobs when they're in front of your face." She purred, gesturing down to her exceptionally perky boobs.

Goten sweat-dropped, laughing sheepishly. He couldn't deny that if he tried. "Y-Yeah, I guess you're kinda right about that..."

"That's what I thought~! Now come on. I want to model some new outfits for you~! I'm sure you'll like them~!" Rias chirped.

"W-Wait, m-model?!"

"Yes! Now come on!"

Rias just took Goten by the arm and led him right in, unconcerned with other women's reactions to Goten's presence. "Now sit here. I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to find some sexy outfits to wear just for you, 'kay~?"

"Y-You got it..!" Goten shyly said, a bashful blush coloring his cheeks pink at the myriad of possibilities of what she'd pick out. He did as Rias told and took off his hoodie, as the store's temperature was pretty warm. If any of the women weren't looking at Goten before, they definitely were now after a simple glimpse at his amazing physique. Rias paid them no mind though.

"Good~! I'll be right back~!" With one last wink, she went on her way, leaving Goten to stare into space for a few minutes.

As the minutes ticked by, Goten peeked up over the clusters of hangers and selves containing all types of bras, panties, stockings and bikinis to locate Rias. He found her happily buzzing about with a few outfits already with her while making small talk with some other girls around her. A tender smile found it's way to her face when she yet again caught him staring. In reply, Rias cutely waved at him, making the Saiyan blush a bit and wave back.

Soon Rias came back to join Goten with a few things in hand. "Just wait right here, and I'll put on a little show for you, 'kay?" She winked, giggling when the blushing Goten nodded his head. Rias then stepped into the room, and she winked at him one last time before closing the curtain between them.

Goten gulped hard. His palms started to sweat when he thought about just what she could be changing into first. Pictures swirled through his mind about what exactly was going on behind the curtain and the gorgeous redhead in all her naked buxom glory, but quickly shook them off. He cleared his throat, pulling out his phone to check the time as a distraction. The time read 4:27 P.M. _"Geez it's almost five already! Have we really been out for six hours? This day has been so great; it flew by!"_

Rias stepped out into the open soon after, instantly catching Goten's attention. "Well? Tell me what you think!" She said cutely, her beautiful voice a mixture of shyness and bravado while she posed in a way that showed off her hips. She wore a tight, white colored bikini that hugged her magnificent womanly curves in the perfect way. The redhead's boobs were practically bursting from the small white fabric, only held by a small tie in the back of the bikini that looked like it would come undone at any moment. Moving down to the bottoms, the thin white fabric hugged her soft thick waist, only covering her most sacred of areas and exposed most of her immaculately rotund rear end. Her crimson-red hair fell gracefully down her back and shoulders too, practically glistening.

When he saw at first glance, he couldn't believe his eyes! The Saiyan blinked repeatedly, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He tried to speak, but no words came out. Goten just sat there for a minute, his cheeks flushed pink and his jaw wide open. Once his brain turned back on, the Saiyan quickly shook his head to control his thoughts. "W-Wow! Y-You look really gorgeous... no wait, beyond gorgeous! It looks amazing on you! I-Is that for the summer?"

A sexy smirk appeared on Rias' face, her heart soaring from the compliment. Just by the look on his face, she knew he loved it. "It could be, but who knows, I might wear another time for special occasions." She said with a wink.

"S-Special occasion? Like what?"

"You'll see! I think you'll love this next one even more~!" She purred, walking up to him until her perky chest was almost barely touching his face.

_"If this is only the first one, I can't imagine the others..."_

She leaned down until her soft pink lips were barely touching Goten's face. But just as Goten thought they were about to kiss, Rias teasingly pulled away and went back into the changing room; but not before winking in his direction.

"Hey! No fair!" He was genuinely discouraged that Rias declined to kiss him, though

"Sorry~! I guess you'll just to have to be patient!" She replied flatly from behind the curtain, giggling at his sad reaction.

Rias came out again a bit later, wearing a silky, pink colored see-through negligee that barely went past her waist. Underneath, she had on a pink lace bra and matching panties that was very flattering on her already great curves and exposed much of her cleavage. To complete the alluringly sexy look, the redhead wore light-pink floral lace stockings that went all the way up her to her thighs. Rias smiled provocatively as she approached Goten, her bountiful hips swaying and boobs lightly jiggling with every move she made. "So, how do you like this one~?" She said in a soft alluring tone, turning around in a circle so Goten could see her from every angle.

A few seconds went by and Goten didn't answer. He didn't even really hear her; he was too in awe at what she had on. Like before, he kept blinking trying to comprehend if he was looking at Rias Gremory or some sort of goddess.

"Well~? You're not going to leave a girl waiting, are you Goten?" She playfully chirped when he started adorably fumbling over his words. Just by the look of his face, Rias could easily tell that Goten was more than pleased with her incredibly flattering outfit.

"You really are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. No contest... You've always been such a natural beauty, Rias, and this just..." He said without a second thought, still fondly smiling up at the redhead. "Even in pajamas you just look so pretty..." The words were supposed to be said in his head, but he spoke them aloud without thinking. It didn't even register that he said it aloud right away.

The redhead gasped inaudibly at him, her cheeks flushed pink and the warmest smile found it's way to her face. "...D-Did you really mean that, Goten?" She asked hopefully.

"Huh? Mean what?" Then it clicked. "...O-Oh, y-you heard that?" She nodded. "Y-Yeah, of course I did! I meant every word." Goten said, bashfully grinning upon realizing he accidentally said his inner thoughts aloud.

Rias' face lit up with joy as she hugged Goten's face into her boobs and held it there while happily smiling. With her current revealing attire, it was almost the same as if she was naked!

The combination of Rias' breasts practically suffocating him and the sweet distinct aroma was enough to make his mind shut off for a moment. Goten melted into the smothering sensation of two enormous soft mounds squishing against his face. _"Feels so good..." _He thought to himself, a goofy smile spreading across his face.

When Rias' removed Goten's head from her boobs, she smiled radiantly at him for a brief moment. Before Goten could thank her for that 'present' or even react, the devil heiress silenced him with a peck on the forehead for a split second.

"W-What was that for?" The momentary kiss left Goten blushing and blinking in confusion, making Rias smile even wider.

"That was your reward for saying such a wonderful thing." She said. If they weren't in public, it would've been much harder for Rias to stop herself from continuing.

"Well it's true, but I don't think I deserve a reward every time I tell the truth." Goten said while grinning sheepishly, still blushing from earlier.

_"He's so sweet...I like him more and more every day~!"_ The redhead chuckled. "Alright then, if you say so. I guess I just won't kiss you anymore." She teasingly said, closing her eyes and turning away from him while trying to hide a smile. She would never do that to Goten or herself; she just wanted to see his adorable reaction.

"N-No, I didn't mean it like that...!" His face turned slightly blue with worry.

"That's what I thought~!" She teased, giggling girlishly. "I was just kidding. Your face was priceless." Goten sighed with relief at that. He had grown so used to the redhead kissing him (and kissing her back) that he couldn't let that go. The redhead giggled at his adorably stupid face. She winked at him again before heading back towards the changing room. "There's still two more outfits I have for you, but they're going to be a secret~! Let's get going, 'kay?" She chirped.

"O-Okay! If you say so!" Goten said, wiping his brow from sweat after the intimate encounter with Rias Gremory. "_As pretty as Rias is, there's so much more to her that I like a lot. She's incredibly sweet, really smart, and is a great cook too! She's a great leader of her peerage, and all around incredible girl. She always helps me with my homework, and only gets mad at me when I kinda deserve it.__ And so much more. I've never felt this way about anyone before... Every time I'm around her, I get this feeling that I don't know how to explain. I like and care about her _a lot, _but after today I'm starting to really feel like there's something more than that..."_

"...'Kay, all set!" Rias' cute voice broke Goten out his trance. He came back to reality to see Rias standing in her blouse and jeans again, ready to continue on their way. He smiled for a moment, briefly admiring her cute yet maturely feminine features before taking the bags from her along with the ones from earlier. Goten paid for the four outfits, and the two left together.

They continued on their walk, and soon passed by a photo booth. For couples. "Aaaah~! Goten, look! We have to try it!"

He raised an eyebrow for a moment but quickly agreed. They put their bags at their feet and Goten paid the ten zeni for a five picture combo.

They inched closer together, like an official couple and readied for the first photo. At the last moment, Rias kissed Goten on the cheek just as the flash went off. The second picture was them both smiling, while Goten put an arm intimately around her shoulder. The third was Goten flashing a wide smile, sporting a victory sign as Rias hugged him. The fourth was Rias adorably smiling as she messed with Goten's face while he gave her bunny ears with his fingers. The fifth was Goten hugging Rias from behind, grinning widely as she blushed.

The set soon developed and Rias gushed as soon it came out. "Oooh~! I love these! Look at this one~! You look so cute there!" She chirped, pointing to the fourth picture where she was messing with him.

"Well I think you look super cute in all of these." He said. "Especially that one." Goten teased, pointing to the one where she kissed him.

Rias smirked. "We don't need a photo booth to do that one ya know."

"Oh, really? We don't?" He played along with a smirk of his own.

"Nope." She chuckled and kissed his cheek again. "See?" She stated factually.

Goten grinned. "Coulda fooled me."

"Yeah? Why's that?" She said. He was trying super hard to flirt, and it was working.

"Well it's not every day that I get a kiss from such a pretty girl."

Rias giggled. "I guess you're a lucky one then~!"

"In that case, we should take one more just for good measure." He said and pulled out his phone. Rias happily obliged. He got in close, touching cheek-to-cheek with the redhead as they posed. Rias winked into the camera while Goten flashed the signature Son family grin with his arm around the redhead. With a flash, Goten snapped the picture.

"We look great!" Rias said happily.

"You look great." Goten replied and immediately made it his phone lock screen. "There. Perfect. Now can see your pretty face every time I open my phone."

The redhead's heart did a fluttering flip. She resisted the urge to make out with him right then and there after that last comment, but decided to hold out just a little bit later. Rias could tell he wanted to kiss her too, but she decided to keep him waiting just a little bit longer...

* * *

As they walked around on the fourth floor, Goten and Rias passed by a kiosk of filled with jewlery. Rings, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and more. Goten turned to Rias with his eyebrows raised with slight curiosity. The Saiyan went to take a peek, but the jewelry ranged from two thousand to upwards of ten thousand zeni, completely out of Goten's price range. Though regardless, he felt like he wanted to buy Rias something he specifically picked out just for her. He frowned, until Rias pulled him along, paying the jewelry no mind.

"B-But didn't you want...?" Goten asked but was cut off by Rias touching her lips to his cheek for another brief second, grinning when she saw his surprised, wide eyed face.

"I honestly really appreciate the offer Goten, but you've done enough for me today already. Besides, I have enough jewelry at home." Regardless, the idea that he cared for her that much to buy her such a valuable gift warmed the redheaded devil's heart.

"Still though, I want to get you something... You deserve it...!" He stopped walking to try to go back to the kiosk to buy her that one necklace.

Rias shook her head gratefully. "That's enough, Goten." The redhead whispered, tenderly touching his cheek with her palm. "I don't want you buying anything else for me, okay? I'm perfectly content with what I have." Rias replied, resting her head affectionately on his shoulder. "Just being with you today is enough."

"Yeah.. same goes for me." He said softly, nodding in agreement as he gently put his arm around Rias' waist as they kept walking.

Upon reaching the fifth and final floor of the mall, Goten spotted his favorite video game store down the isle. There was one about two blocks from Capsule Corporation that he and Trunks always used to go to, but neither Saiyan had gotten the chance to go since they started school. There were a few games that he had been meaning to get, so now would be the perfect time. Rias giggled when Goten's face lit up like a small child at the massive assortment of games, from retro and old school all the way up to brand new releases! He buzzed around, looking at the selves and each category that was separated by console.

As Goten talked with the cashier about the collector's edition of a new game that he and Trunks have been wanting, Rias was looking at all the games to see if she could find a fun one to play together with her Goten on a night while all cuddled up in bed. She was a bit of a gamer herself, putting in a quite a few hours in some games whenever she would lock herself in her room down in the Underworld after her parents would embarrass her. She picked out Mario Party 4 from the old retro shelf, not fully knowing just how that game could ruin relationships.

Goten soon bought a few games for himself, including a co-op multiplayer adventure game that he could play together with Rias. She teasingly called him a dork, but his vast knowledge and passion for games was adorable for it to matter at all. In the years after Buu and before the boys started at Kuoh, Goten and Trunks spent most of their time playing video games when they weren't goofing off and pulling pranks. It was a escapism of sorts for both of them, as both boys were more traumatized from being absorbed by Buu than they'd care to admit.

* * *

For the rest of their mall trip, Goten and Rias blissfully made another trip around the mall as the afternoon slowly rolled by into the early evening. Nothing else mattered to Goten and especially Rias while they were together. By then, the sun was starting to set and the light from the early spring sunset was shimmering through the windows of the mall, illuminating the building in a soft orange glow.

Goten and Rias decided to call it a day in terms of shopping, and decided that they'd go for an evening walk instead.

Immediately after stepping out into the chilly air, Rias hugged her arms, shivering. "It's freezing! I keep forgetting it's still spring. It still gets cold at night!"

"Want my hoodie? Looks like you need it more than I do."

Rias shook her head, feeling bad. "No, it's okay! Then you'll end up being cold." She said, shivering again when another breeze blew by.

"Don't worry 'bout me. I use my Ki to keep warm. I'll be fine. I was actually getting hot in there anyway." The young Saiyan chuckled and took off his hoodie anyway, sliding it over Rias' shoulders before she could protest any further. "There. Better?"

Rias nodded as she put the hoodie on fully, blushing a bit at the cute romantic gesture. The warmth radiating from his hoodie was actually astounding. The longer they were on this date together, the more Rias felt like she and Goten were a true official couple. She sighed contently, snuggling into the hoodie that was almost two sizes too big for her, not that she cared. Not to mention, she got to see her handsome Goten in a t shirt that showed off his incredible muscles, which was always a plus.

Soon they ended up at a park down the street from the they reached the small lake in the middle of the park, Goten looked over to Rias who currently was still happily holding onto his arm. "Is there anything else ya wanna do? We could stay out longer if you'd like. Maybe catch a movie or something."

Rias shook her head happily as her radiant smile turned into a sexy smirk. "Oh wait, actually, there is one more thing..."

Goten raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "R-Really? W-What do ya hav...-mmff!"

The devil heiress cut Goten off b gently but lovingly kissing him. On instinct, Goten dropped the bags on the ground so he could hug her closer to him and return it, while Rias draped her arms around his neck. Rias felt on top of the world. Sparks flew between them like never before as the budding couple kissed multiple times in complete bliss, only coming up for air just to continue a moment later. The building emotions of the day finally poured out in the loving display of their growing feelings in emotion.

Their lips slowly parted, both not wanting to move. A trail of saliva connecting their lips as the two teens stared into the other's eyes intensely, shocked at the amazing they just shared. Their heartbeats were still pounding, both still looming from what just happened. While Rias' strong feelings were only strengthened, a light bulb seemed to go off in the Saiyan's mind regarding his growing feelings for the devil heiress and how strong they in fact were.

But those thoughts were broken when Goten's stomach started growling. As Rias giggled, Goten frowned in slight embarrassment for killing the moment. "Sorry... I'm gettin' hungry..."

Almost on cue, Rias' stomach did the same. She blushed in slight embarrassment, sticking the edge of her tongue out at the handsome Saiyan. "Guess I am too!"

"Well, let's eat! Anywhere you have in mind?"

"Nope. Up to you."

"Nothing beats my mom's cooking! Do ya wanna just eat at home?"

"Okay!"

"Great Let's go now then! I'm starving!" Goten scooped up the dozen shopping bags in one hand, and held onto' Rias' waist with the other. The Saiyan shot off directly upwards while Rias clutched to him screaming for her life. "NIMBUS!" He called while midair, and within seconds the fluffy golden cloud came from nowhere and gently appeared underneath the two's feet.

Since she was unable to properly stand on the Nimbus, Rias still clung to Goten for dear life. "You big dummy! I told you, at least give me some warning first!" She said, playfully hitting him for scaring her again.

"Geez... You're such a big baby. I keep tellin ya that you'll be fine!" Goten dropped the bags on the cloud, now holding Rias bridal style as they made their slow ride home. "See? This isn't so bad..."

"...S-Shut up..."

Goten grinned widely, until Rias teasingly pinched his nose. When his grin turned into a cute frown, Rias smiled back at him, winking victoriously.

Soon he sat down, with Rias in his lap. Her one arm was draped around his neck and shoulders for support while her legs were dangling off the Nimbus. High above the skyline of West City, they watched the sun slowly descend over the pinkish-orange skyline. It was the perfect end to the perfect date.

Up above West City, with nobody else but each other and the sound of their heartbeats, Rias simply rested her head on Goten's shoulder as he gently hugged her to him. Together they happily watched the sunset as they Fly Nimbus slowly whizzed along back to Mt. Paozu

* * *

The Flying Nimbus parked itself a few yards from the front door of the Son cottage not too long after. It was nighttime when they landed, but still early enough to enjoy the evening. First, he helped Rias off and got the bags, then say goodbye to the Nimbus as it shot back off into the unknown. Goten smiled, taking in a deep breath of the smell of dinner that was just inside as he took Rias by the hand and led her inside. Just as two came in, they were all immediately greeted by the rest of the Son family who were just sitting down to eat. Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl and of course little Pan were all there.

"We're home!" Goten happily said. "Dinner looks great! I could smell it from a mile away!"

"Welcome back!" Chi-Chi cooed delightfully. Just by the bright looks on Rias and Goten's faces, she could tell they had a blast.

"Just in time, little bro! Pull up a chair!" Gohan said, gesturing to two open seats next to him.

Pan piped up upon seeing her uncle, and quite literally flew over and playfully slammed into her uncle as she grinned from ear to ear. "Uncle Goten!"

"Hi, Panny!" He ruffled her long jet-black hair and hugged her. "How's my favorite little girl?"

"Good! W-Were you an' Auntie Rias weally on a date?" Pan said with a cute head tilt, giggling innocently at the last words.

Goten smiled nervously, looking over to Rias who started blushing. "Yup! Rias and I went to a shopping mall in West City." He couldn't help but laugh at his niece's childish wonder that reminded Goten of himself not too long ago. With Rias and Panny, Goten sat down at the table; his two favorite girls sitting between them.

"What kinds'a stuff d'ya do? Granma says dates have 'otsa kissy kissy!"

Chi-Chi laughed in slight embarrassment, turning her blushing face away from the two teens. Goku and Gohan snickered at her expense, sporting near identical grins. It was about time she got flustered for once. Goten and Rias glanced at each other for a second but turning away while both blushing. They both recalled their loving make out session from earlier very well, in fact it was unforgettable. Which made it all the more embarrassing to get teased about!

Well their reactions from that was enough for the rest of the Son family to start letting out teasing 'oooohs' mixed with laughter.

"My little charmer! Oh I'm so happy for you both!" Chi-Chi cooed.

Pan giggled into her hands before looking back up to her uncle. "Can I goes w'you next time? I wants t'go on a date too!"

"Panny, sweetie, a date is only for two older people who like each other a lot. And besides, I don't want you to be a burden to your uncle." Videl said tenderly, not wanting to hurt her daughter's feelings.

Rias shook her head. "She's fine. I'd love to take Pan along with us one of these days."

Goten agreed. "Of course. Panny is welcome with us any time she wants!

"Oh, so you mean like a future date? Does that mean there'll be more?" Videl goaded teasingly. Gohan got a laugh outta that one. Rias only smiled, while Goten flashed a bashful grin.

"Yaaaay, I gets t'go w'Uncle Goten! Can I goes on one when I older too?"

"No way, Panny." Gohan said sternly, surprising everyone there except Goten, who had similar thoughts. Pan just blinked, not really knowing what she was talking about anyway.

"There's no boy out there good enough for my little niece!" Goten exclaimed.

Gohan nodded in agreement, his face turning stern. "My little angel won't be dating any boys until she's thirty, not while I'm around!"

"I agree!" Goten shouted.

Videl and Chi-Chi shook their heads in amusement. The Son boys were so protective, almost _too_ protective of Pan. But as the first girl of the family, it was hard not to be. She was their little angel; Gohan's pride and joy.

"For your sake Goten, I hope you don't have any daughters when you're older. You'll be a nervous wreck!" Goku joked.

Goten sighed. His father had a very good point. "Don't remind me..."

As the whole room was soon filled with the sound of laughter, the feast started being passed around. Shenanigans ensued, as usual. It was all par for the course nowadays for the Son family in these times of peace. But none of them would change it for anything.

* * *

One week passed since Rias and Goten had their heavenly first date, and things had gone back to normal for the most part between the two. Ever since, the redhead had become even more affectionate with her favorite Saiyan_ especially _in private. Almost every day, Rias would give Goten a good morning and good night kiss on the cheek, though one morning it did progress into a full make out on Goten's bed. In addition to that, whenever they were alone in their room together, the redhead had been increasingly encouraging Goten more and more to take baths with her and fondle her boobs any time he wanted. He'd always shyly agree, which she loved, but the redhead could tell he was slowly gaining confidence. Now more than ever she felt he was on the verge of confessing. Because if he didn't soon, she'd do it first. But she was stubborn in that regard, and didn't want to give in so easily.

More than anything else though, Rias and Goten finally came to an agreement about helping Xenovia and Irina. As a devil, she still wasn't in full agreement about helping members of the Church, but she knew how much it meant to Goten to help them out. So because of that, Rias decided to let her Goten do as he pleased considered she knew her stubborn crush would just do it anyway.

Despite of that though, the trio hadn't made much progress in their search for Freed. Currently, everyone were doing their normal activities. Issei and Asia were chatting about their school day, Kiba and Koneko were playing a game of chess, Goten was lounging on the couch while staring into space in his usual casual attire. Akeno and Rias were preparing for their nightly devil activities and talking among themselves.

_"I don't get it! They've searched the entire city twice, but still nothing! I've even looked from the air! If that weirdo Freed really is somehow still alive, then why can't I even sense him?" _Goten thought to himself curiously, his face stern as he stared up at the wall. The longer he stared, he felt himself nodding off. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes to stay awake in case his phone rang. Rias and Akeno couldn't help but giggle at how cute they thought he looked lying there half asleep like a big baby.

Suddenly, Goten jolted awake when his phone started ringing from his pocket. He saw Xenovia's name on the caller ID and quickly answered the phone. "Yo!"

"Goten, something's wrong..." Xenovia said, her voice worried and her breath short. She kept looking over her shoulder as if someone was following her.

"Why, what's the matter?" Goten said, now fully alert and ready to move at any moment.

"...Have you hear from Irina at all today?"

"N-No, why?" Goten asked curiously as he stood up.

"...I-I lost contact with her this morning. She won't answer her phone and it goes straight to voicemail. P-Plus, I think I might possibly have found Freed... I can't explain it, but whatever is following me just smells like him..." She said, drawing her sword and ready to strike.

"You what?! Okay, stay right there! I'm coming to help!" He said and quickly hung up. Goten's face turned slightly stern as he placed two fingers to his forehead to concentrate.

Issei spoke up first. "Goten, what's the matter?"

"Xenovia's in trouble. I think Freed is finally showing his face again..."

Kiba's eyes bolted up in shock. "W-What!? Where?"

"I dunno. I'm going there right now, you guys can catch up later if ya want. But I can't waste any time! I just gotta find... there!" And just as he said that, he vanished into thin air.

Rias sighed to herself, shaking her head. "_Goten you big goof. Why do you always run off like that? I've learned by now that I can't stop you, but..."_

"President Rias, please. Let's follow him." Kiba said, breaking Rias out of her trance.

"Yeah, come on! Let's go!" Issei said. He was getting pumped that he could be able to show off his training. It was only a days worth, but the host of the Red Dragon already felt stronger.

"...I want to help Goten too." Koneko added.

"I'm in. Goten is a valued member of my peerage, official devil or not. We won't let him down!" Rias declared.

Akeno smirked. "Is that the only reason? Or is it because you _looove_ him?" She said teasingly, laughing when Rias' cheeks turned beat red.

"N-No it's not!" Rias replied with a blush, but her face told otherwise.

"Sure it's not." Akeno chuckled.

Rias' face then turned serious, clearing her throat. "Alright then. Everyone get prepared, we'll leave in two minutes."

* * *

Goten appeared on a grassy hill with a dirt road that overlooked the rural suburbs of East City, away from any houses or buildings. Xenovia was resting against a tree when Goten showed up. His sudden popping up startled her, but the blue-haired girl was relieved that it was a friend rather than a foe showing up.

"Hey. So is everything okay? ...You said Irina was missing, right? When was the last time you two spoke?"

"This morning. We split up a while ago to cover more ground, but I've haven't heard from her since."

"Don't worry. We'll find her and Freed in no time." Goten said as he plopped down on the ground next to Xenovia. "Speaking of Freed, where is that freak? You said you saw him, right?"

"Yeah," she whispered, "I think it was him, at least. He was behind that turn in the road leading into the park." She pointed to where the dirt road made a sharp left turn, but the rest was hidden by trees so you couldn't see a few feet beyond the turn.

Goten fell completely silent as he listened intently for anything that was even remotely out of place. After a few moments, the Saiyan alone with Xenovia heard the faint sound of metal clanging together that was slowly approaching. It slowly got louder. "D'ya hear that?"

Xenovia silently nodded in reply.

"_Sounds like, armor of some sort! I-It looks like this guy, whoever it is, came prepared...!" _Goten hopped up from the ground and put his guard up. "_B-But I can't sense any life from it... W-What is going on?"_

Xenovia had her Excalibur Destruction unsheathed as well, acting as a support flank as the metal sound got closer.

When the figure finally emerged from behind the trees, Goten looked like he'd seen a ghost. Xenovia practically dropped her sword out of the sheer surprise. "N-no way…"

The man was definitely Freed, but at the same time was definitely no longer human. Similar to how the legendary Mercenary Tao was reconstructed into a more powerful cyborg version of himself, Freed had done the same. The deranged priest had become a cyborg with multiple cybernetic enhancements throughout his body and face. Most notably was the brand new robotic arm that had been put there in place of his original arm that was cut off. "Well well well! Look who it is! Nice to see ya again, shitty monkey boy!"

"Y-You're a... c-cyborg! But how?" Goten exclaimed. "Kiba killed you!" Normally, Goten would've thought that was so cool, but now wasn't the time for such thoughts.

Freed shrugged. "Yeah you could say that, but I was saved thanks to my master. He combined my body with cybernetic parts filled with magic. So you could say that I'm…new and improved." He said. His normal was voice was almost completely indistinguishable, as was now mixed with a deep metallic sounding filter.

After Freed's explanation of his new form, Rias and the others appeared through the magic circle.

Goten smiled. "Right on cue. I was wondering when you guys would show up."

The devils all smiled at Goten and Xenovia. The blue-haired girl was relieved that this time, they were allies and not enemies. But then, their gazes moved to the grotesque looking cyborg standing before them.

"Whoa! Who the hell is that?!" Issei uttered in pure shock.

"Freed. The weirdo became a cyborg somehow." Goten said looking back at the group momentarily before back at Freed who started cackling.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time.

Kiba instantly pulled out his Sword of Betrayer, ready to strike. "You...! You're still alive...!?"

"Well, would you lookie at what we have here. It's the shitty devils who all took the bait!" Freed laughed manically before locking eyes with Kiba and glaring at him. Oh even the shitty devil swordsman from before! Fuck you, asshole! You ruined my beautiful face forever! No matter. I'll enjoy killing you the most." He said, licking his face followed by a long lick of his own Holy Sword.

"So many goddamn devils! It's disgusting! You all stink too!" Then the cyborg caught the blonde form nun in the back, slightly afraid at seeing her former abuser again. "Oh! Asia Argento! The stupid bitchy nun who sold her soul to shitty devils! How's your new life, sweetheart?" He spat, his robotic voice dripping with sarcasm and malice.

Asia backed away in fear as Issei jumped up in front of her and activated his Boosted Gear. "Hey! Shut up, asshole! You lay one finger on her and you answer to me!"

"I remember you, pussy! I think I'll kill you then the shitty swordsman." Freed said maniacally.

"Say what!? No one touches my servants and gets away with it!" Rias growled and immediately pointed her offensive magic circle at Freed, ready to blast him.

Goten looked slightly surprised. It was rare to see such a serious side of her, especially after their date where she was pretty much the opposite of right now.

"Hey now, don't shoot the messenger!" Freed went into his jacket while still cackling like the madman he was. "Speaking of which, he's been wanting to talk to you devils. Especially you, little miss redhead."

"Which someone?" Rias cautiously lowered her magic as Son Goten stepped up beside her, his arms firmly folded. She felt a little uneasy at the powerful dark energy in the area, as did Goten, but she did take comfort in Goten being there by her side.

"Oh, you'll see..."

"Where is that coward? I'll kill himself!" Xenovia boomed as she pulled out her own sword, Excalibur Destruction.

"_The energy from that sword is enormous! I've never felt so mu__ch energy from a simple sword in my whole life before!" _Goten thought with slight astonishment.

"Here comes the boss now actually..." Freed said as a menacing cybernetic smirk appeared on his face.

Just then, the sky turned a dark purplish-blue. Goten's brow furrowed as a evil, malicious energy appeared above them. Everyone but the Saiyan himself gasped in shock at the arrival. The man had long dark hair and piercing red eyes with yellowish pupils. He wore a black robe and had ten feathery black wings on his back.

"Fallen Angel..." Koneko said. She was met with looks of surprise by the others.

"Ten wings... He's on the leader class."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, daughter of the house of Gremory. I am Kokabiel.

Rias smirked and folded her arms under her ample breasts. "The pleasure is all mine, Fallen Angel Leader."

Goten's hardened gaze glanced to Rias beside him for a moment for glancing back up to Kokabiel. "_This dude is a dark angel leader?"_

Kokabiel smirked. "What beautiful crimson hair. You look just like your brother, Sirzechs. The crimson Satan. The thought of him makes me sick."

"So, what is the purpose of this little meeting? It's not often that a Fallen Angel leader such as yourself comes out for a chat." Rias replied.

_"I sometimes forgot how sexy Rias can be when she's serious__. She's like a different person. I prefer her normal side, but this is great too..." _Goten thought to himself, smirking.

Kokabiel continued his explanation. "I'd like to have some fun around Kuoh Academy, your headquarters in this revolting city. If I do, Sirzechs would come to help. Wouldn't that be splendid?"

"T-That's only going to cause another war!" Rias said. Goten and the others glanced at her in shock as Kokabiel only smirked.

"Precisely." The Fallen Angel scornfully replied.

"What makes you think I'll allow such a thing? We don't need my brother to come here. This is my territory and I can protect it with my own power."

Goten's blood got going. "If there's gonna be a fight, then I'm in!"

Rias sighed, putting her head in her hand. "There's no fight happening, dummy." Still, she couldn't help but smile.

The Saiyan frowned but then soon shrugged._ "Oh well. Worth a shot."_

Rias' face turned serious again, pointing directly at Kokabiel. "Now I'm not going to ask you again. Leave my territory or suffer the consequences."

"I thought you would say that. This bitch will pay the price then." It was then revealed that he was holding an unconscious young girl under his arm. Her uniform was torn to shreds, exposing her boobs, and her entire body was covered in scratches.

"Look! I-It's Irina! He's got Irina!" Xenovia exclaimed in pure shock.

"Put her down now!" Goten said angrily.

Freed smirked. "That's right, shitty devils! The slutty Church girl tried to fight me but she was too weak! Once I overpowered her and handed her over to my boss here, we lured all of you here to this spot." He said, waving around Irina's sword, Excalibur Mimic.

"Hey! Freed Saulzen!" Kiba said, stepping forward in the midst of the commotion. "We never finished our fight because you ran off like a coward. What do you say we have a rematch? To the death. Me and you."

"Kiba, no!" Rias declared but her demands fell on deaf ears.

"I'm in too!" Issei said. "Don't even try to talk me out of it either." The Pawn said, channeling his friend and mentor Goten.

"Let me come with you, Issei..." Asia said timidly. "I can help with my healing."

"No, Asia, it's too dangerous!"

"Please, Issei..."

"Fine. Just stay by me, okay?"

Freed smirked. "Very well then. I'll get to slice up two devils for the price of one. And even finish what I started with the nun."

"Over my dead body!" Issei shouted.

And so the four left the group, leaving only Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Xenovia and Goten left along with Kokabiel.

"Now, either you listen to my demands or this bitch dies." Kokabiel spat venomously.

"I said put her down now!" Goten demanded while still glaring at him, flaring his bluish-white aura slightly. It surprised the remaining girls, but they quickly relaxed.

"Gladly." Kokabiel smirked sadistically as he tossed Irina's unconscious body into the air and let it fall to the ground. Kokabiel descended to the ground as well with his arms folded.

"Irina!" Goten called worriedly as he flew up and caught her. He landed and gently placed her on his lap. "_Ah, damn it. Asia went off with Kiba and Issei, and I don't have any Senzu on me... Great."_

"I-Is she okay? O-Oh no..." Xenovia said, her voice cracking.

Irina weakly opened her eyes, blushing a bit at the handsome face staring down at her. "G-Goten? X-Xenovia? Is that you?" She flinched, fighting through the pain to stay awake.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Just save your strength." Rias said, kneeling down next to Goten. "Help is on the way."

Irina nodded weakly before passing out again.

Just then, Sona and Tsubaki showed up. They gasped at the sight of Kokabiel, but soon focused on Irina.

"Is she still alive?" Sona asked.

Goten nodded. "She'll be fine. Just needs to rest and get healed.

"We'll take care of everything from here. Let me have her." Tsubaki said, and Goten quickly complied. He handed the KO'd Irina to Tsubaki as Sona prepared to depart just as quickly as she came.

"Take care of her." Goten said sternly. The more he thought about what had happened to Irina, in an_ ambush, _the angrier he became.

Both girls nodded, and vanished just as quickly as they came.

"Well with her out of the way, I'll kill you all next if you won't comply to my demands."

"I-I'LL KILL YOU!" Xenovia charged Kokabiel at full power with her Durandal. Tears dripped from her eyes after seeing the crippled state Irina was in. Her emotions were clouded, completely blinded by rage as she rushed Kokabiel for what he did to her best friend and comrade.

"No Xenovia! Don't!" Goten screamed out, in attempt to stop the hotheaded girl but to no avail.

Rias flinched when Kokabiel drilled his fist deep into Xenovia's gut. The blue-haired girl's face contorted with extreme pain as she staggered forward, clutching her gut and gasping for air. She immediately dropped her sword, and fell to her knees. The evil Fallen Angel wasn't finished yet though, as he brutally kicked the helpless Xenovia forward into a large tree, breaking her neck in the process. Just barely alive, she collapsed at the base of the tree, motionless as her energy quickly began to drain away.

Akeno and Rias glanced to Goten. He was silently seething, something neither girl saw before. He stared forward, at Xenovia's unconscious body, his fists clenched and shaking with pure rage. "S-Stop it..."

Koneko was next to rush in, despite both her master and Akeno's pleas not to.

"...How dare you hurt my friends!" Koneko roared. Using her devil wings, she rushed Kokabiel with the intent to kill. Her brute strength had the ability to bash a person's skull in with ease, but she too was outsped by the evil Fallen Angel. He flew above the Rook, summoned a holy light spear, and in the blink of an eye, shoved it directly through Koneko's back. It easily ripped through the other side, blood pouring from the wound. Kokabiel smirked, and removed the light spear from the dying Koneko as she dropped to the ground like a rock and continued to bleed out.

Goten's face turned red with rage. Not one but two of his friends down in an instant. His tightly clenched fists were shaking in fury. His eyes were now a deep emerald green, staring intensely at Kokabiel.

Rias and Akeno's fury rivaled Goten's. Despite being a part of the Church, Xenovia was Goten's ally, which meant she was Rias' ally too. To make things worse, Koneko was a part of the Gremory household and was barely alive after suffering a brutal wound from Kokabiel's spear.

Furious, Rias formed dual Destruction Spheres while Akeno channeled the strongest lighting she could possibly control. "Kokabiel! You have entered Gremory territory and attacked not one but three of my allies! For your crimes you will suffer a fate worse than death! Prepare to die!"

The Fallen Angel only let out an evil chuckle, laughing at Rias' attempt to take command. "Shut up, bitch. You'll be the next one to die when I rip your heart out."

**Play Song: SSJ Transformation by Faulconer Productions**

"Y-You... heartless... _bastard_...! H-How dare you...!" Goten growled, the words escaping his mouth in a low snarl. Almost killing three of his friends was maddening enough, but the last comment to Rias sent him over the edge. His growls sounded almost animal-like as he stood straight upwards, shaking with fury.

Lightning started crashing down from the sky around Goten as his hair started to flash gold. Electricity sparked around his entire body as the earth began to shake violently. Fragments of the ground were forcibly ripped from the earth, and rose up into the sky around Goten only to be instantly vaporized. The Saiyan's wild onyx-black hair stood straight up on it's edges, appearing sharp and jagged in the process. As his muscles bulged and became even more refined, a brilliant gold aura exploded around him.

Rias and Akeno could only watch in shock. The redhead glanced to her Queen thinking she was the one causing the lightning, but was almost horrified to find that it was somehow being created by Goten's aura. They were in both too much shock to even speak.

Kokabiel only watched in breathless fear, his mouth agape. His cocky laughter was soon replaced with a look of fear. A part of him wanted to run, but his legs were seemingly glued to his spot.

"I will... make you... suffer!" The Saiyan snarled while the electricity continued cracking like a whip around his body. The ground began to crack beneath Goten, forming a deep crater. His body jolted again, while his hair sparked golden another time.

The ground continued to shake even more violently, destroying lights and glass all across East City. Lightning crashed onto the ground again, ripping away the landscape like it was paper. Rias and Akeno covered their eyes with their arms but it did little to nothing to block what was happening. As the entire planet practically shook from Goten's raw power, The Z Fighters from across the globe all sensed Goten's ki spike tremendously.

Goten's energy continued to increase when his eyes rolled back into his head for a brief moment. "RRYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" With one final mighty roar, he let loose a burst of his aura. Electricity sparked against everything barely missing the two senior girls. In a blinding flash of light, there stood Goten in his Super Saiyan 2 state. His head was lowered at first, but soon raised it to directly face Kokabiel with a cold, blood-thirsty glare.

"W-What the...?!"

The Saiyan turned back to Rias and Akeno, still fueled by rage. His piercing green eyes were staring at them like daggers, while his face stayed stone cold. "_Go_. Both of you get out of here right now. Take Xenovia and Koneko back to my house. _Right now_." His voice sounded stern, furious and demanding. It was a side of Goten neither girl had ever seen before.

When the girls just stared back at him in shock and frightened awe, the enraged Goten had enough. His aura flared violently while the cracking electricity around him seemed relentless. "Go now!" Goten snapped. "What are you waiting for!? Do it!" He screamed.

Akeno and Rias flinched. They looked at each other, their eyes filled with worry before finally nodding. Rias went to grab Koneko, while Akeno got Xenovia. Both senior girls were stunned and horrified at the condition their fallen friends were in. The redhead quickly used magic to partly cauterize Koneko's wound to stop some of the blood, but Koneko was still loosing blood fast and didn't have much time left. Akeno quickly prepared the magic circle, and Rias soon joined her while staring intensely at her beloved Goten with a hand over her heart. Though his new appearance startled Akeno, his stern forcefulness was honestly quite the turn-on for her.

Goten looked over his shoulder and watched the two girls out of the corner of his eye. When the girls had safely vanished back to the Son cottage, the ascended Super Saiyan faced Kokabiel silently seething.

* * *

_A/N: And there we have it! SSJ2 Goten at last! Was a long wait but I hope this transformation did it justice. For those that didn't notice, it's an homage to Goku's first transformation on Namek. As for their relationship, we're quickly approaching the ultimate confession scene between Goten and Rias! Though to you new readers, it may come in a very unexpected time and place. _


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Omg i'm back! Finally Chapter 16 is up! Sorry it took so long. I just had a lot of shit to do, and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire took up alooot of my free time lol. It's addicting. Anyway I got all my bullshit papers done, and only 4 more school days till winter break! :D So anyway, I'm trying to show Goten really cares for Rias, but he doesn't like/love her yet, or at least doesn't realize it yet. We're quickly approaching the 3 Faction Meeting, which is where things take a huge turn!**!

* * *

**Rias' POV**

Akeno and I took Xenovia and Irina back to Goten's house to get them healed up. "They need help!" Akeno said as we rushed in the front door.

"Oh, no! What happened?!" Goku said as he ran over to Akeno and I. He gently took Xenovia and Koneko and placed them on the ground. "Gohan, do we have any Senzu Beans?! They're in pretty bad shape!"

Gohan, Goten's older brother, sighed and shook his head. "Nope. Sorry…"

"That's okay! I'll be right back! I'm going to Korin's!" Goku said. He quickly put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared into thin air.

"So, what happened?" Gohan asked.

"A Fallen Angel did this to them…And now Goten's fighting him by himself! He got really mad and turned into a Super Saiyan but with electricity all around him." I explained to Gohan as I worried about Goten in the back of my mind.

"There was lighting swirling around him but I don't think he was controlling it! How is that possible?!" Akeno said. She's a master of using lighting, and even she cant have it surround her entire body like that!

Gohan smiled proudly. "So that's what that power spike was! Goten reached Super Saiyan 2!"

"Super Saiyan…2?" Akeno asked in confusion.

Before Gohan could answer, Goku reappeared in the house with a small pouch. "Here, Rias!" He said as he pulled out two small beans from the pouch, and gently fed both Xenovia and Koneko one bean each. In an instant, their wounds were healed and they sat up in a rush.

"Where's Kokabiel!?" Xenovia said angrily.

"…And Goten?" Koneko asked.

"They're fighting. Goten exploded after you both got hurt…We left him to go heal you, but they should be fighting right about now." I said.

"H-he what?" Xenovia said blushing slightly.

"Goten…" Koneko said softly with a light blush.

"I want to go back! He needs our help!" Xenovia said suddenly, standing up as she was ready to fight.

"Me too!" Koneko added.

"No way, girls. Goten might hold back if he sees you two near the battlefield." I said crossing my arms.

"Rias, I know you want to help him. I do too." Akeno said.

I sighed reluctantly. "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

**Goten's POV**

"Who...w-what are you?" Kokabiel said, his body shaking as he took a few steps backward in fear.

I smirked arrogantly. "The name is Goten. Son Goten. Remember it when you're in Hell."

"Son Goten?!" Kokabiel said his eyes wide with surprise. "Ahh, so you're Son Goku's brat. Why would a powerful Saiyan like you fuck around with those idiotic devils? Oh I know. You like that Gremory bitch, don't you?"

"Don't you dare call her that!" I screamed as I my aura flared higher than before.

"Hmph. What about those misfit girls from the church who lost their master?"

"Hm? Xenovia and Irina...lost their master? What do you mean?"

Kokabiel began laughing maniacally. "Oops! I let that side by mistake. Hmph. Oh well. I guess I'll tell you. It's too late to stop us anyway!"

"ANSWER ME! What do you mean!? Tell me or I'll blast you!" I roared.

He calmed himself down with a sinister grin. "In the last war between the 3 Factions, God of the Bible actually died along with the 4 Great Devil Kings!"

My eyes went wide with shock. "W-what?!"

"That's right, boy! Your little Church friends have been blindly praying to NOTHING!" He began laughing again I tightly clenched my fists in rage. "And that's not the worst part! We Fallen Angels plan to restart the war! We will plunge this world into chaos once again! HAHAHAHA!"

That can't be right. We would've known if God died. I'll have to check with King Yemma after this...

"Well, Saiyan? What do you think?" Kokabiel said with a cocky smirk.

"Thanks for the info. Now you die!" I raised my hand as it glowed a bright blue, but stopped when I felt a familiar energy source approaching.

"Great. What does she want...?" I mumbled.

"Goten! Rias said as she ran up behind me along with Akeno, and the now healed Xenovia and Koneko.

"I thought I told you guys to leave." I said to the girls.

"...I'm sorry." Rias said in a cute whisper.

"HA! Looks like the gang's all here. Perfect! Now I can tell these fools myself!"

"Tell us what?" Xenovia yelled as she pulled a sword literally out of thin air. It was wrapped up with a lot of chains on it.

"That God of the Bible is dead!" Kokabiel said as he began laughing and carrying on again.

Rias and the girls looked like they just saw a ghost as Xenovia dropped to her knees, shaking her dead in denial. "No... It's Impossible…God is dead?! He's lying! It can't be true!"

"Oh, it's true alright." He put on an evil smirk again. "But it won't matter either way, because very soon, the war will begin anew, and all of you will die!"

* * *

**Rias POV**

Goten began seething with rage. Veins were popping out of his arms and he clenched his fists so tight they started to bleed. "I've had enough!" He screamed before disappearing completely from sight.

"Where'd he go?!" Kokabiel said, looking around furiously. "The coward probably left. Some hero he is!" Goten suddenly reappeared behind Kokabiel. I flinched as Goten swung his fist so hard into Kokabiel's back, that his fist went through the Fallen Angel's back and ripped through his chest.

Next to me, Akeno seemed to thoroughly enjoying this. "You're seriously enjoying this?" Akeno giggled in delight at reply. Guess that's my answer…

Kokabiel screamed in agony and coughed up blood as he looked down in horror at Goten's hand through his chest. Goten smirked wildly as he pulled his arm out from Kokabiel's chest. The Fallen Angel's body went limp as he collapsed onto the ground in a poor of his own blood.

"Goten…what's happened to you…?" I whispered. My cute innocent Goten…he's turned into someone… completely different. I glanced over to Akeno, and she looked really worried about him too. But at the same time, she's probably enjoying watching my cute Goten kill this Fallen Angel.

Kokabiel laughed arrogantly as he coughed up more blood. "E-Even if you kill me, it's still too late for this city…no this whole planet…We will revive him, a-and every single person… on this planet will cease…to exist…"

"ERAAAAH!" Goten angrily screamed as he fired a huge, golden finishing blast at Kokabiel, completely annihilating the evil Fallen Angel. Not even the black feathers remained.

Goten huffed. "I really hate dark angels." He said as the light and smoke from his attack died down. Akeno seemed really hurt by the comment. Goten doesn't know…

He sighed heavily as his muscles relaxed as his sharp, piercing emerald eyes turned back into their warm, onyx ones. His wild, blazing golden aura disappeared while his air turned back to its original black color. He plopped down on the ground, looking sad. "I can't believe I got that out of control…Rias, all of you…I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Goten! You're back!" I ran up to him, hugging him tightly. "I thought you weren't the same Goten anymore! I was afraid you'd come after us…" I said as I started to sob in his shirt.

"Sshhh…Rias…everything's alright now." He said soothingly, gently rubbing my head and back. "I would never hurt you. I promise."

I wiped some tears from my eyes and looked up at him, and he was smiling down at me. "The reason I even went Super Saiyan 2 is, after hurting Xenovia and Irina…he was going to try to hurt you and Akeno… He called you all these mean things while you were gone, and I… I lost it." He continued rubbing my back soothingly, calming me down until my quiet sobs finally stopped. "I'm so sorry. I'll never scare you like that ever again." He whispered in my ear.

We stayed in our embrace for a good minute before he let go. He then jumped back up to his feet, walking over to check on Koneko, Akeno and Xenovia to see if they were okay. Especially Xenovia, she was pretty shaken up when she found out God died.

"Son Goten…you're making me fall in love with you even more, with everything you do. And you're such a goof ball you don't even realize. I guess I'll just have to try harder, then…" I whispered to myself, low enough so he didn't hear me.

* * *

**Goten's POV**

"You're sure you'll be okay?" I said to Xenovia who still seems sort of upset about the whole God thing. "Listen, I think Kokabiel was lying. I'm gonna check in Other World later to see for myself if God is alive.

"You will?! Thank you, Goten." Xenovia replied. After that, she got on her feet and went over to where Rias was. I watched her walk over to join Rias and they began discussing something farther away.

"Akeno, how about you?"

"Ara, ara, I'm fine, sweetie. But it turned me on sooo bad how you killed Kokabiel! It made me so hot~!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that mean?" Akeno giggled at me in response. I just brushed it off as girl stuff though. I don't really understand the stuff se says. "Now where could Kiba be? Surely he should be done by now."

Koneko pointed a few yards into the distance. "...Over there!" Kiba and Issei were walking back to the group. Issei was supporting Kiba by having an arm around the swordsman's shoulder. They were scratched up, but they were okay.

I flew over to them with a wide grin. "You guys did it!"

"Yep. For real this time." Kiba said sighing. "And look. We even recovered the swords Freed stole." He said as he held out four swords, one of which was Irina's.

"I'm proud of you guys. I just wish I was there to see that weirdo finally get what was comin' to him."

"Yeah! Your training really helped!" Issei added.

"Don't think your training is done yet. That was child's play compared to the real deal. Now that you know how to actually fight, I might actually hit back next time." Issei gulped as his face went pure white. Kiba and I began cracking up at the sight. "Relax, man. I would just lower my ki so it wouldn't hurt you that much."

"Um…Goten?" Kiba said. "Could you train me sometime as well?"

"Yeah, man, definitely!" I said with a bold smile. "Besides, you're already leagues ahead of this clown over here." I said pointing to Issei jokingly.

"Screw you, man!" Kiba and I laughed even harder than before.

"So, what do you suppose we do now?" Kiba proposed to the three of us. Koneko came over to join us as well, and they were deciding what to do.

"Let's celebrate!" Issei said. Kiba and Koneko nodded excitedly in agreement. "But first, let's get Asia back at the clubroom, and then we'll go!"

"Okay!" Kiba said joyfully.

"…Goten…are you coming?" Koneko asked me.

"Nah," I said shaking my head. "I have some…things I gotta deal with at home." Everyone frowned and sighed sadly at my response. "Sorry guys. I'll definitely see you all tomorrow though."

"G-Goten…Are you sure?" Issei asked worriedly, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah…positive. I'll drop you guys off at the clubroom to meet up with Asia so you can go from there…Okay?" I said warmly, trying my best to lift the spirits of my friends. They reluctantly nodded as the three of them grabbed on to the back of my shirt, and I used the Instant Transmission technique to teleport us.

"Y-you guys are alright!" Asia said timidly with tears in her eyes at the sight of us. She quickly ran up to Issei who began comforting her.

"Everything's fine. Goten beat the Fallen Angel…and Kiba and I finished Freed. For Good." Issei said soothingly as he patted her head.

"Alright guys, I'm headin' out. See ya later!" I said as I walked out of the clubroom. Once I got outside, I kicked off the ground and headed back home.

The entire flight home, I couldn't stop thinking about how I acted when I was in that state. Rias…the look in her eyes…such fear… I never want to see her like that ever again. Touching down in my front yard after a few minutes, I felt the ki signatures of my parents plus Gohan coming from the house. I didn't sense Rias, though. "Odd…she wasn't at the clubroom, and she's at home…Where could she be?"

* * *

I walked in my front door and was greeted by Dad and Gohan looking proud and had huge smiles on their faces, but those smiles disappeared when they saw my sad face. "Why the long face, little bro?" Gohan asked from the couch.

"I fought a dark angel earlier…" I said sitting down on the couch, in between Dad and Gohan.

"Yeah! We heard from Rias that you transformed! You finally ascended to Super Saiyan 2!" Dad said cheerfully as he patted me on the back proudly.

I sighed heavily. "You're right, I did. But I don't want to transform into that state anymore…"

Dad looked at me with confusion. "Huuh?! Why?"

Gohan looked at me intently in silence as he waited for my response, almost as if he knew what I was going to say. "When I transformed earlier…something changed in me. I became a monster. I wanted the dark angel to suffer for what he did. I was cocky and talking like a psycho….and it scared Rias really bad…She thought I was going to hurt her or something after I finished Kokabiel. She was crying and she seemed petrified. It was heartbreaking, seeing her cry like that…"

Dad rubbed my back reassuringly. "Goten…it's okay. It happened to all of us. Your brother acted the same way when he first turned into Super Saiyan 2…"

"Really?" I said shooting a surprised glance towards Gohan. "You never told me that!"

"Yeah…back when I was fighting Cell…I almost lost it." Gohan sighed with a light smile.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Flashback_

_Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters looked on in awe as Goku's young son, Gohan, stood fearlessly in front the monster known as Cell. The evil bio-android had fired an enormous Kamehameha at the young Super Saiyan, which the boy reflected with his own, more powerful blast. Gohan, now that he has ascended to new heights with the new transformation, is now seemingly invincible compared to the once mighty Cell._

_"__Hey! If we waits too long, Cell will regenerate himself!" Piccolo said. The rest of the Z Fighters, including Gohan's father, Goku looked back at the Namek with surprise. "Remember, Cell has my cells inside of him!"_

_"__Gohan!" The young boy's father called. "You have to take Cell down now before he can regenerate!"_

_"__Take him down now?" Gohan said sounding disappointed as he looked back at his friends and family, before turning back to Cell with a smirk. "No I think I'll wait. I'm going to let him suffer for a little while." The boy said coldly. _

_"__Wait?! No Gohan!" Goku said in shock._

_"__He's running out of time, Goku!" Piccolo said worriedly._

_"__Gohan! Listen to me! You have to get him! Do it now! We all know you have the power! It's time to use it!" Goku yelled to his son, but the plea fell on deaf ears as his son kept his cocky smirk without moving._

End flashback

* * *

**Goten's POV**

"And then Cell almost blew up the planet in desperation, just so I wouldn't win. But after a long battle, and with encouragement from Dad, I won. And eventually, I mastered the form. It took a little while, but I got it down to the point where I didn't feel any anger or rage at all, just like we did with the original level of Super Saiyan. Trust me, Goten. You'll get the hang of it."

"C-could you guys help me out? The both of you have been using the form for a long time now. I think I could master if you guide me…"

"Sure buddy! Let's go now!" Dad joyfully said, as he hopped up from his seat on the couch and almost darted for the door, with Gohan and me behind him. We were about to reach the front door, but we're stopped by Mom.

"And where do you boys think you're going?" Mom said with her hands on her hips while giving the three of us a frustrated look.

"T-training…" Dad spoke up softly.

"Oh no you don't, mister! Goten is not going anywhere! He has school tomorrow!" Her glance focused on Dad. "You'll end up keeping them out all night!"

"Party pooper…" Dad whispered to himself with a childish pout, as he walked away defeated.

Mom couldn't help but start giggling as she walked back to kitchen to finish making dinner.

"It's okay, Dad." Gohan chuckled. "Tomorrow's the weekend! We'll have all weekend to train. I need to get back into shape anyway."

"Yeah!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

I sat back on the couch still feeling conflicted. "Dad, I need to ask you something... Did you ever hear about God dying? Before I killed the dark angel, he said God died, but I don't believe him..."

"You want me to check with King Yemma for ya, buddy?"

"Okay, thanks!" I smiled.

* * *

After dinner, Gohan went home, while Mom and Dad are out visiting Bulma. I decided to stay home, I'll see Trunks tomorrow anyway. An hour or two after my parents left, Rias finally came home. But she still seemed a little frightened about earlier. So, I gave her the happiest greeting I could give. "Heyy! Where were you? You missed dinner!"

"Goten…?" Rias said quietly as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah…?" I braced myself for what she might say.

"W-what happened to you earlier…? You changed…It really scared me." While I was looking at her, I couldn't help but think how cute she is when she's all reserved like this. "Why…?"

"Why what?"

"Why did that happen?"

I sighed while grinning to myself. "Come on, sit down first." I patted the cushion next to me grinning. After she sat down I began my explanation. "Well, we Saiyans are born to fight. We're drawn to battle. It's in our blood, even though I'm only half-Saiyan."

Rias' expression brightened slightly. "That makes a lot of sense. Now I know why you're always running off and getting excited all the time whenever there's even a mention of a fight."

I smiled sheepishly as my face turned light pink. Rias giggled at that. I love her laugh. It's so cute… "Anyway, we Saiyans have the ability to unlock the legendary transformation of our race. You know this form as what we call "Super Saiyan." It's originally obtained in desperation or pure rage. When this happens, a Saiyan's natural, animalistic, savage nature starts to emerge."

Rias flinched. "S-savage nature?"

I nodded. "But, the form can be mastered to the point where it's completely natural. Let me ask you a question…the times you saw me turn into a regular Super Saiyan, did I seem like my normal self to you?

Rias nodded. "Y-yeah…" Her pretty face glistened in the light of the room as I saw her putting the pieces together herself. "Ok, but what about…?"

"The form you saw today was not the regular Super Saiyan. It was a step beyond that. Only Saiyans who master their original Super Saiyan form, and then go through intense training furthered by even more rage then before. And that's what happened. I was close to ascending on my own, but when Kokabiel hurt the girls, and then was about to go after you and Akeno, I snapped. The Saiyan side in me emerged."

The beautiful redhead sitting next to me silently looked at me with teary eyes as I continued. "But I'll master it. Just like I did with the first one. I promise you. I won't make you cry like that ever again." I said as I lightly kissed her on the forehead.

Before I could even process what happened next, Rias grabbed my face with her hands and kissed me deeply. I was caught off guard at first, but retuned the kiss and for about fifteen seconds, time stood still. When she finally pulled away, Rias had a seductive smile across her face. "I never rewarded you for saving us." She said as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"N-n-no wait! Y-you don't have to give me any kind of reward!"

"You're so cute when you're shy, Goten…"

I sighed heavily. "Whatever, It's been a long day. I'm goin' to bed."

"Good, because there's a big surprise waiting for you tomorrow!"

"Surprise? Really? Come on tell me now!" I said wide-eyed in delight like a little kid.

"Nope!" Rias smiled cutely. "You'll just have to wait." She said with a sly grin before walking off into her room.

* * *

**Oh and for anybody who has a 3DS and wants to battle me in Pokemon, pm me :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: T****here's a slight change in the harem. There's still going to be 9+ members of Goten's harem, but it will mostly focus on Rias and Akeno plus maybe Sona and someone else. It's my first story so having all these deep developed relationships can be hard lol. Plus I want to pair Trunks with somebody I just don't know who. The first big fight is also quickly approaching! I predict another 2 or 3 chapters before a certain Z villain makes his...second coming. Hint hint lol. **

* * *

(The next day)

I was going to go train with Dad and Gohan, but Rias dragged me to club for something really important, apparently. Dad was upset, but I told him we could easily reschedule. Dad did tell me something before I left though. "Listen, Goten," he said, "just keep training in that form. The more you use level 2, the easier it becomes to control."

After that, I took Rias' hand, which by the look on her face she liked, and teleported to outside of the Occult Research Club building.

"X-Xenovia?! What're you doing here!?" I said in complete shock, as I walked into the clubroom to see the blue-haired member of the Church standing there in our school uniform.

"Good to see you again, Goten." Xenovia said back to me.

Rias smirked. "This is the surprise I was talking about."

"You got me Xenovia?!"

"NO!" Rias blushed with a cute puff of her cheeks. "She's the newly-made Knight of the house of Gremory. That's why I was a little late last night."

"Wait, really?"

The newly-made knight nodded. "I begged Rias to take me in, which she mercifully did even though we used to be enemies. And earlier this morning I transferred into this school as a second year student." Xenovia then turned to me with a bright grin. "We're in the same class!"

"Uhh…Xenovia?" Kiba asked from his spot from one of the club couches where he was sitting.

"Yes?"

"What happened to Irina?" Rias' original knight asked her.

She looked out the window with a sad face. "She returned to headquarters with the swords. She wasn't too happy with me for becoming a devil."

"T-they kicked you out…?" Asia said feeling sorry for the blue-haired girl.

Xenovia nodded and turned away from the window. "Yes… and by the way Asia," she said, "are you happy as a devil?"

Asia smiled brightly. "Of course! I'm extremely happy." The blonde nun focused her eyes on Issei and me, with a look of intense gratitude. "Besides, if wasn't for Goten and Issei, I'd be dead right now."

"W-what do you mean you'd be_ dead?" _Xenovia said shocked at what Asia just said.

"Some asshole Fallen Angel tried to take Asia's Sacred Gear, which would kill her, so Goten destroyed her!" Issei, also known as the Sekiryuutei, said as his eyes glistened. "It was so cool! Goten flew up to Raynare and BOOM! He shot a huge yellow blast point blank at Raynare's face!" He said as he imitated me firing a blast.

"Wow…." Xenovia said with wide eyes. "Just like Kokabiel…"

Rias clapped her hands together to get our attention. "And with that, the Occult Research Club is back open for business!" She said warmly.

"I'm hungry…are we done?" I whined, which got a laugh from everyone, even the newcomer, Xenovia. When I first met her, she seemed somewhat cold towards us, but ever since that day where I agreed to help her, she's really become a lot sweeter.

"Yes, Goten, we're done." She said with a cute smile and a lighthearted eye-roll. But one more thing before you all go, everyone." Her tone became serious. "In about a week or so, the Three Factions are meeting in the human realm to discuss a peace treaty." She turned to me with a firm look. "My brother would like you, Gohan, and your dad there too. He said that if anyone tries some sort of attack, you guys could easily take of any of them."

I looked at Rias through squinted eyes with a perplexed look. "Why do you only want the three of us? There's more of us, ya know."

"What? Really?! There's _more _of you Saiyans besides the three of you?" Issei said excitedly. "Do I know them? Who is it?"

"Well first," I began, "there's Trunks. He's been my best friend since I was a baby." My glance turned to Rias who was still sitting on her desk with her legs crossed, making her look even more gorgeous than usual. "Anyway," I said shaking off my oncoming blush, "I think he's in your class, Rias. He was the one I was sitting with when we first met."

"I remember that day…" Rias said while blushing suddenly. "It changed my life forever." She whispered under her breath but I still heard her.

"You mean there's been another Saiyan here this WHOLE TIME?" Issei asked again blown away by what I just said.

I gave Issei a quick nod. "That's right! And to be honest, if Rias didn't know I was Goku's son to begin with, you guys probably would not have known I'm half-Saiyan either.

"Who else is there?" Asia asked with a happy and bright smile.

I chuckled as I thought of the other full-blooded Saiyan other than my Dad: the self-proclaimed prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. "Trunks' father, Vegeta. He's full Saiyan just like my Dad. And then there's Piccolo! He's not a Saiyan, though. He's actually from the planet Namek, but he's still pretty strong!

"Do you mean…_Demon King_ Piccolo? Wasn't he killed by your Dad a long time ago?" Akeno asked with a puzzled look.

"Technically, yeah he was. But the Piccolo of today is a reincarnation of the original. And he was just as evil too in the beginning, until the Saiyan Invasion. Vegeta, who was evil at the time, and Nappa, came to use the Dragon Balls to get immortality and then destroy the planet. While Piccolo was training my brother, who was only five at the time, Gohan's softness got to him and he changed for the better, and today he's one of Earth's greatest defenders."

Rias face-faulted as her face turned pale. "How did I not know any of this? I'm supposed to be the heir to the Gremory throne…" The redhead sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead. "At least we won't have a problem during the meeting.

I grinned widely. "Well, I'm gonna go let Trunks know about this meeting thing." I was about to run out the door, but the beautiful redhead grabbed me by the hand to stop me from leaving. "Goten….," she said adorably, "don't forget to bring your bathing suit tomorrow. We're going to the pool!"

"But I was gonna-…" Rias stopped me by lightly pecking me on the lips for a moment.

"No buts." She said as she broke the kiss with a grin. "You all can go now." Rias said as she walked by me with a wink. "I'll be outside."

* * *

(That night, at Capsule Corp.)

Trunks and I were in the kitchen after just eating half of the food in the refrigerator, even though I already had a big dinner before I came over. "So you finally ascended to level 2, huh? About damn time." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, I haven't mastered the form yet, so I have to do some training with Dad and Gohan. But besides that, there's a reason I came over here today. It's actually something Rias brought to my attention. It involves all of us, so when you see your Dad, tell him too."

"Aww, are you on an errand for your girlfriend?" Trunks mocked.

"Very funny." I said punching him in the arm hard which caused him to yelp in pain. "I'm being serious this time. Ya know how I told you Rias is a devil and all that stuff?"

"Yeaah?"

"Well there's also angels and dark angels. Apparently they're actually called "Fallen Angels" but whatever. Rias told me one time that those three factions were at war for a long time in the past and have been hostile with each other ever since. But now there's gonna be a meeting at the school to discuss a peace treaty." I explained, putting one elbow on the table and resting my hand on it.

"What does that have to do with us though?" Trunks asked.

"Rias said that her brother, who's the king of the devils or somethin' like that wants us there as sort of a back-up. So if there's any trouble caused, we'll be able to stop it." I said shrugging slightly. "As long as I fight _someone_ strong, I don't mind. I'm getting bored fighting all these weak guys."

Trunks scoffed similar to how his father, Vegeta would. "Or maybe you just don't want to let your precious girlfriend down." He smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Dude, face it. She's got you around her finger. You're whipped." Trunks started chuckling.

"I dare you to say that again." I said with a cocky grin as I jumped up from the chair and transformed into a Super Saiyan. I was careful to condense the aura so nothing got destroyed, though. If I break anything, I'll have to hear it from Vegeta, Bulma, my mother AND Trunks.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Fine. I'll show you what a real Super Saiyan 2 is. But let's take this outside. My mom will kill me if I destroy anything." Trunks led me to their enormous backyard, which is great for training. Trunks walked about twenty yards away before turning around and faced me.

"Now watch closely. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Trunks said as his light purple hair grew a spiky gold, and his eyes turned an emerald green. Lighting flared around him as smoke picked up and covered the area. "That's how it's done."

"My turn. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The earth began to shake as my long black hair spiked straight upwards and became a golden-yellow. I folded my arms with a confident grin spread across my face. "Well? What'cha think?!"

"A-amazing! You weren't kidding when you said you've gotten stronger." Trunks said with an impressed, yet somewhat shocked look across his face. Trunks got into his fighting stance. "But so did I." He said smirking and flared his aura.

"Hmph. Let's go." I said as I got into my own fighting stance, flaring my own aura as well. I was about to attack when my phone suddenly buzzed from my pocket. I ignored it, but it buzzed another time after that! "Hold on, man. Someone keeps messaging me."

I phased back to normal as I could easily destroy the phone while being a Super Saiyan. Trunks got out of his stance and huffed with his arms crossed while still transformed. I pulled my phone out, and saw I had a text from both Rias and Akeno. "What the heck could those two want right now?"

My face immediately heated up and turned completely red at the incredible sight that just appeared on my phone. "No way…"

Rias' text was a selfie from the waist up. She was winking and cutely smiling while wearing the white bikini I bought for her on our date. She purposely angled the camera so I would see as much of her boobs as possible! She added a text with the picture, which said "Do I look good? I'll be wearing this tomorrow!" After that she added a little winky face with a heart!

Akeno's message was pretty much the same thing. She was smiling seductively and was wearing a small red-and-blue bikini which barely covered her breasts, leaving almost nothing to my imagination. She added a caption as well, which said "I'm getting so hot thinking about tomorrow…" followed by two hearts. Speechless, I just stared the pictures the girls sent me in amazement with my jaw hung open.

"What happened? Goten, what is it? You're all sweaty and your face is all red. We didn't even fight yet!" Trunks said as he jogged over to where I was. In my flustered state he grabbed the phone from me and his face turned as red as mine was at he saw. "What the hell!? Is that….Rias and… Akeno?!"

"Y-yeaah…It's complicated." I said softly while rubbing the back of my head.

"Complicated, eh? Well after that…distraction I guess we're not going to spar, so why don't you tell me what's so complicated about you and the two hottest girls in school!" Trunks said as he too phased back to normal and headed for the door to go back inside.

I explained my unofficial relationship with Rias, and even Akeno's flirting, which caused Trunks to amusingly cry in jealousy. "You lucky bastard! You've got BOTH of them and you're clueless!"

"I'm not clueless! I just never had a girlfriend before!"

"Yeah, that's what it is." Trunks said sarcastically with a smirk.

* * *

(The next day)

"Eeeww, we're supposed to clean this?" Issei recoiled in disgust.

"It hasn't been used since last year." Akeno said.

"It's actually the Student Councils job, but it's the least we can do, after a _certain Saiyan_ caused some destruction near the school the other day, and Sona offered to fix it up. So we offered to do this for her." Rias replied while putting her hands on her hips.

"Well whose fault was that, huh?! That jerk Koko-whatever attacked you guys! I did it to save you!"

Rias giggled. "I'm sorry! You're my hero!" She said playfully as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Ara, ara, Rias. You've been very forward with Goten, lately." Akeno teased.

Rias puffed her cheeks in a blush. "N-no I'm not! Let's just get changed so we can start cleaning!" So with that, Issei, Kiba and I went into one changing room while Rias and the girls went into the other. I slipped off the pants I wear with my fighting outfit and put on a white t-shirt plain green swimming trunks. Issei had already left the room to head back out into the pool area, which left only Kiba and me.

As I just sat there, I thought about the texts the girls sent me last night, especially Rias. What's up with her, recently? Ever since Riser she's becoming more and more forward like Akeno said earlier. She's one of the most beautiful and sweetest girls I know, and I definitely feel something for her, but I don't know what it is, exactly. And I don't know how to tell her, either…Then there's Akeno too. She's just as pretty as Rias and just as sweet too, and…-

"Goten?" Kiba said sitting down beside me on the bench, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. What's up, man?"

"Thank you." The blond swordsman looked me straight in the eyes. "Thank you for everything. It was thanks to you, that I finally got my revenge against those people that experimented on us. Those kids can finally rest in peace. I'm forever in your debt."

I smiled brightly. "Hey, no problem man. It's the least I could do after you told me what those jerks did.

"You don't know how much that means to me." Kiba said standing up. "I'll see ya out there. By the way, I hope you didn't forget about that training session you promised me!" He said smirking from the open doorway.

"You bet!" I said giving a thumbs up in confirmation, and Kiba left and closed the door behind him. After he left my thoughts drifted back to Rias, until I heard the door open again. "Forget something?" I looked up, thinking I'd see either Kiba or Issei looking for something.

But it wasn't either of them. It was Akeno! "W-what're you doing here? This is the boy's room!"

Akeno was standing there in her gym uniform; that being a small shirt that left her midriff exposed and black short shorts. "I know…" The black-haired senior said alluringly as she slowly walked towards me. She reached where I was sitting and then slowly sat down on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck as her soft, yet milky-white thighs rubbed against my legs. "Goten, let me ask you something. Has Rias ever let you touch her boobs yet?" She whispered in my ear softly, dragging out every syllable.

"N-no, she hasn't." I shook my head.

"Well, you can play with mine all you want. Rias doesn't need to know. It can be our little secret." Akeno smirked seductively. She slid off her gym shirt to reveal the same bikini top from the picture last night. Her huge boobs tightly wrapped around the bikini, making it look like it would burst any second! "Don't you find so hot that no matter what we do in here nobody will know?" She unhooked her red-and-blue bikini top and her large milky white bare boobs jiggled slightly.

"What do you think, Goten?" Akeno climbed further on top of me as she leaned down further until my back was laying against the bench I was sitting on. "I wonder what it'll feel like to have my body devoured by a hot younger guy, especially you. We could learn so much from each other…" She whispered seductively as she pressed her bare breasts against my chest while moving her lips closer and closer to mine.

"D-Devoured...? Learn what kind of stuff…?"

"Oh, you'll see." Akeno said, her face so close I could feel her breath on neck as she leaned in to kiss me. "And don't even think about using Instant Transmission this time…" She whispered that into my ear while still pushing herself against me when the door suddenly slammed open. I gulped as I looked up to see who it was this time.

"Which one of you would like to explain?" Rias said from the doorway sternly, still in her gym uniform.

"It wasn't me!" I raised my hands up in protest showing that I wasn't touching. Akeno climbed off of me and just smiled nonchalantly at Rias like nothing had happened.

"It's alright. Goten and I were just talking." Yeah, talking my ass. Your naked from the waist up and you were just on top of me!

"Yet somehow I don't believe you!" Rias said her anger rising while folding her arms. "Goten, tell me the truth!"

"…What do you mean by that?" I blatantly lied. Rias grabbed me by the ear, bringing me to my feet and pulled as hard as she could. "I mean did you get the chance to know your big sister in a different way than you know even me…" Her voice trailed off at the end, like she wasn't even angry at me, just sad.

"Owwww! I said it wasn't me!"

Rias let go and stormed out of the room in a huff. "Fine, whatever. It's none of my business, anyway."

"Isn't that the sweetest thing? She got jealous. Goten, I'm so glad our relationship is going in a better direction…What do you say we continue where we left off at my house after our little day at the pool?"

"W-WHAT!?" Do girls actually say stuff like that? No they don't. Either I'm sleeping or I got hit too hard fighting one time.

"Relax, I'm just kidding. But there is something I do want to ask you later." Akeno said sweetly. She just did a complete 180.

I scratched the side of my face, still embarrassed from what just happened. "Why later?"

"Because…" she looked sad all of sudden. "It's important and I want to tell you in private."

"Okay! We'll fly to your house after club today." Wherever that is…

"Great!" Akeno smiled warmly before giving me a peck on the cheek, and then quickly leaving.

I ran my hand down my face. "What have I gotten myself into now…?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone! Back again, quickly this time too! I've been recovering from a minor surgery so I can't walk, so I haven't had much else to do. Anyway, this chapter is a continuation of last chapter with the pool antics, as well as relationship development between Akeno and Goten. **

**Now for two quick questions: 1) Should Trunks join the Student Council and** _technically _**her team like Goten is for Rias? I'm still considering it, and Sona will still probably go with Goten, but I have a great idea if he does (thanks to Azulgranas) so lemme know :). 2) Can someone PM me ideas for chapter names? I'm awful with titles, hence why this story's title isn't that great. **

**One last thing: go check out BobaRaptor's "The Time Traveling Ashikabi"! It's really good I highly recommend it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I splashed water on my face from the sink and left the locker room as well. There was a small hallway leading to the pool, and I kept thinking that Akeno or even Rias were gonna jump me again or something, so I kept my guard up, but nobody was there. Eventually I made it to the pool area, and the pool had already been cleaned and filled with water!

"Goten!" Rias called happily from behind me as I stared at the pool from the edge.

"Phew, at least she's mad anymore…" I mumbled, turning to see Rias in her small, tight white bathing suit that she got on our first date. Her long, crimson-red hair shimmered in the sunlight making her look like some sort of goddess!

"How do I look?" She said slowly spinning around so I can get a full view of her great curves.

"Uh...Y-you look amazing!" I managed to stammer out through my blush. Rias' became elated and smiled brightly while jumping towards me, bringing me into an affectionate hug, and pushed my face directly into her large breasts! My entire face was being smothered by Rias' soft smooth yet large boobs!

"Ara, ara Rias. This is really getting to you, isn't it? You're trying so hard to impress Goten…" Akeno said. I gulped as Rias pulled my head away with a tick mark appearing over her head. I already know where this is going…

"And I suppose you're only wearing yours because you want to show off for yourself? You're wearing less than me!" Rias fired back before sighing to calm herself down. "Goten, can you do me a favor?" She said, the slight agitation still obvious.

"Sure, what is it?"

Rias gestured to Koneko who was shyly glancing towards me every few seconds. "…I don't know how to swim…" The shy white-haired girl said.

"Okay, I'll teach ya!" I threw off my shirt and jumped in the pool which caused a big splash and got everyone soaked. "My bad…" I grinned sheepishly. I held a hand out for Koneko to grab for her to climb in the pool with me. "I promise, I got you." I said softly to comfort her. She hesitantly grabbed my hand and slowly got in the pool.

"I'm sorry you had to do this…I know you'd rather be with Rias or Akeno right now…" Koneko said sadly, averting my gaze.

"No that's not true!" I said smiling as I ruffled Koneko's short white hair. "Those two have been acting weird lately anyway." Koneko's mood brightened considerably from the comment, and gave her the confidence to begin learning. I started the lesson by making Koneko kick her feet in the water and me holding her hands so she doesn't sink, and after about thirty minutes of practice, I found that she's a really fast learner! "Wow! I can't believe you're this good already!" I said proudly after helping Koneko do a few laps from one end of the pool to the other.

"I really appreciate this, Goten. You're so kind…Thank you…" Koneko said softly with her cheeks flushed pink before hugging me gently. Her small arms could barely reach around me, causing the white-haired first year to blush even harder as she pulled away. "H-he's so bulky…." Koneko mumbled under her breath.

"It's no problem! Anytime!" I said before ruffling her hair once again. I smirked and leaned in close to her ear. "Maybe next time, I'll teach ya how to fly!" I whispered with a wide grin.

"Y-you'll teach me how to fly? Really?!" Koneko chirped gleefully.

"Ssssh! Yeah but just keep it down! I'm going to surprise the whole team after the Three Faction meeting next week." I said in a whisper.

"Oh, sorry…." Koneko said also whispering. "Thanks again for the lesson!" She said as she climbed out of the pool.

Now left by myself, I grabbed one of those floating mats and laid back on one of them. I started to doze off while thinking about how all this stuff between Rias and Akeno _over me_ went down and the day just started! While I floated around on my mat, Kiba was swimming back and forth underwater, Issei and Asia were off to the side splashing each other, and Koneko was sunbathing…that only leaves-…"

"Gootennn…."- Rias. Right on cue. "Come over here…." The redhead beauty, called in a childish yet adorably cute voice.

"I can't even get ten minutes to myself…" I slowly hovered off the mat and landed a few feet behind Rias. She had her bathing suit top off and was laying on her chest!

"Can you rub lotion on my back for me?" She said provocatively. I gulped as my whole face turned red.

"….Say that again?" I dug my finger in ear, thinking I heard her wrong. Because I _think _I heard her say she wants me to rub lotion on her. No, you know what, this is a dream! I did fall asleep on that mat! I'm dreaming! I have to be! Girls don't say that stuff!

"I said do you want to rub lotion on my back…" Rias said with an alluring smile at my shocked state. "Or…" She giggled turning around on her side, revealing her bouncy chest, "you can rub lotion all over my boobs if you want…" Rias stared at me with her stunning, buxom chest exposed for all to see, adorably waiting for an answer. "Is that a no?" The crimson-haired Gremory said cutely getting impatient.

"W-wha? N-no that's not it! I-I'd love to!" I blurted out suddenly, louder than I had really meant to. Cautiously, I knelt down next to her with the bottle of lotion in my hands. "A-are you sure about this? Everyone will see…and it's kinda embarrassing. I've never done this before!"

Rias smiled. "I know you like them, Goten. And I know I haven't let you touch them before, but that can change. I want you to have your way with me…" She said suggestively. I gulped as I looked at the lotion in hands, and back at the drop-dead gorgeous girl who's _asking, _no, _wanting _me to rub lotion all over her boobs!

'If Trunks finds out that I didn't do it, he'll me! But if he finds out I did do it, he'll still kill me! And then there's Mom'…I shuddered at the thought. Suddenly, I was knocked out of my internal dilemma by feeling two extremely big, soft, and nice-feeling balloons against my back. "What'cha doin'? Don't I get an oil rub too?" Akeno said as she hugged me from behind, topless.

"AAH! You scared the crap out of me!" I screamed as the bottle flew out of my hands and landed five feet away. I was so conflicted that I didn't even sense her approaching!

"Akeno! What do you think you're doing?! Goten hasn't rubbed lotion all over_ me_ yet!" Rias said angrily standing up, still topless, with her hands on her hips. I face-palmed inwardly. Why does she have to say it like that?!

"Here's an idea. Why don't you let me have Goten for the day?" Akeno jabbed back.

"No, I will not give him up, even for the day! I told you before that he's mine! Now as your master, I'm going to tell you one more time to back off!" Rias said, her power level began to rise along with her anger as her red aura flared.

Akeno ignored Rias, who was growing madder by the second. "Ara, ara, Goten, your muscles are so firm and huge. It turns me on so badly… I can't imagine what it's like to get naked together be ravaged by such a hot guy like you. You said Rias never let you touch her breasts, right?" I silently nodded in reply.

"That's too bad…Well, how about this? You can suck on _and_ play with my boobs for as long as you want…they're bigger and softer than Rias' too." Akeno said before playfully biting me on the tip of my ear. The whole sensation is enough to set a guy off…until the diving board got suddenly destroyed by a dark fireball. Am I seriously not dreaming?

"That's _enough!_" Rias boomed as she formed another red flame-like energy ball. "Akeno, I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but quit it! You're going too far now!"

"I am not. But if you're refusing to back down, then I'm fighting to win!" Akeno, who was still topless as well, said as she charged electricity in her hand.

"IT'S BATTLE OF THE DOUBLE D'S! BEST DAY EVER!" Issei screamed with joy.

Then, at the same time, both girls threw their attacks at the same time, creating a huge explosion and destroyed a part of the pool. "We came here to clean the pool, not blow it up! Calm down, the both of you!" I screamed, but this time my words fell on deaf ears.

"I don't have time for this!" I mumbled to myself. "Issei and the others could be caught in the crossfire!" While the girls were distracted with their battle, I used Instant Transmission to get Issei and the others to safety as this battle could actually get really heated. In a few minutes, I teleported back to where the energy sparks were, to only find that even more of the pool had been destroyed.

"I'm not giving my cute Goten to you! Understand!?"

"Can't I just have my way with him for a bit?"

"I don't know why you would want to, considering you hate men!" Rias said as she fired another attack.

"You're one to talk! You said all men look the same and that you couldn't possibly be interested in them!" Akeno said as she threw her own.

"That's it! The both of you _stop!_!" I said jumping in the middle of their energy brawl, and easily caught both of their attacks. "Chill out." I sternly said glancing back and forth between the two of them.

Rias sighed sadly. "You're right. I'm sorry." The red head said remorsefully as she lowered her hands to her sides. Akeno did the same immediately after. With both girls now calmed down, I wanted to go back in the water, but most of the pool was destroyed because of their fight!

* * *

**Rias' POV**

Since the pool was destroyed and it was getting late, we decided to just fix up the area and then head back to the clubroom. Well, I should say that they made Akeno and I fix it using magic, because we were the ones that destroyed it. After that was done, we went to get changed into normal clothes. "This is all your fault…" I said to Akeno under my breath, thankfully she didn't hear me.

"Rias, guess what?" Akeno said slyly with her usual tone of voice when she teases me.

"What?" I said, just to humor her. In reality I braced myself for one of her remarks.

"Goten is coming over tonight….Mmm I can't wait…" She said licking her lips.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" I said glaring at her through squinted eyes.

Akeno blushed with a sad smile across her face. "No, it's different this time. I'm going to tell him…"

I gasped. "Oh…you are?"

Akeno nodded. "I feel it's time. He's the guy I trust more than anyone."

I sighed before shooting Akeno a suspicious look. "Just don't do anything else than tell him that!" I said before heading out to the main pool area with a slight pain in my heart.' Why is this bothering me so much? Goten and I aren't together….so why should I even care?'

The sun had started to go down, causing the sun to make the now-restored area give off an orange glow. Goten was quietly sitting on a nearby bench by himself, waiting for everyone else to come back out. "…Goten?" I said timidly as I slowly approached him to sit down next to him.

"Hm?" He looked up at me with his usual bright goofy smile that I love. "Something wrong, Rias?" Goten said, his voice filled with concern. He gestured to the open seat next to him for me to sit down.

"…Are you still mad?" I said timidly in a whisper to the extremely well-built half Saiyan beside me, resting my head on his broad shoulder after sitting down.

Goten kept his wide grin as he gently pulled me closer into a hug causing butterflies in my stomach and my heart to flutter. 'I always get butterflies around this goofball. Because I'm in love with him. And he's clueless no matter how forward I am! Maybe I just have to tell him flat out. But what if he doesn't love me back? I couldn't bare it…'

The thought of it made tears form in my eyes, until Goten's soothing voice quickly stopped them from coming. "I could never stay mad at you..." He said softly, laying a small kiss in my hair causing my heart to skip a beat. He pulled away from the hug, but still kept his one arm around my waist, and we sat in blissful silence until the others finally emerged from the bathroom stalls one at a time, including Xenovia who I thought had went home.

"Where the heck were you!?" Goten said to the blue-haired girl, letting go of me and jumping up from the bench in a rush. I frowned as comforting warmth from our embrace slowly dissipated.

Xenovia moved her short blue hair from her eyes while averting her eyes from Goten's gaze with an embarrassed blush. "I-I couldn't get my swimsuit on for a while, and then I felt too embarrassed to come out because I never wore one before. The Church was really conservative about that kind of stuff my whole life."

A few minutes more went by and using the magic circle, we teleported back to the clubroom. Goten would've brought us there by using Instant Transmission, but he said he had to lock onto a ki signature, but nobody was there for him to lock onto. One by one, everyone left until it was only Akeno, Goten and me. Goten was lying on the couch, while I was finishing devil work at my desk, and Akeno was drinking tea on the couch across from Goten, giggling at how cute he looked while he is trying to take a nap.

"Goten…" Akeno said slyly with a closed-eyed smile, "Are you ready to go?" The half-Saiyan yawned loudly and stretched his arms and legs in all directions as he slowly sat up and nodded.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." He said before walking up to my desk and kneeled down to be at eye-level with me. "Listen Rias, Akeno says she wants to tell me some stuff at her house, so I'm gonna go with her for a bit. I'll be home a little bit dinner, okay?" He said innocently in the most genuine tone possible, making my heart flutter again. He turned away from me and opened the window and picked up Akeno in his large arms. "See ya soon!" He said cheerfully, shooting off into the yellow-orange sky.

* * *

**Goten's POV**

I found Akeno's house after only a few minutes of Akeno directing me. Just like Rias would, she snuggled into my chest as I held her. We landed in to what seemed to be an abandoned shrine on a hill. Akeno quickly changed into her shrine maiden outfit using magic. "Y-you live here? All alone?" I asked as I looked around at the old-style Japanese temple. Akeno silently nodded in reply. "So…uhh, what's up? You wanted to ask me some stuff?" I said.

"Goten…" Her voice was soft and sad as she spoke, unlike her usual sweet, flirtatious tone. She slid down her shrine kimono and spread her wings. Two different wings. One was a sharp, deep-black devil wing, and the other was a black angel wing. The wing of a dark angel.

"I-is that…?"

"Yes. I am one-half Fallen Angel, one-half human. My mother was a young shrine maiden, my father was an injured Fallen Angel solider. She found him one day, nursed him back to health and fell in love. Before they knew it, I came along…"

"Wait, you're…"

"A filthy hybrid, yes, just like Kokabiel said. It's true, isn't it? You said you hate Fallen Angels…I know what you probably think of me now…" Akeno's voice became sadder after every word. "I wanted to tell you for a long time now, but

"I don't care who your father is! I like you for you, Akeno!" She gasped at my honest words. "Listen, you know I'm half Saiyan. On the Saiyan home world, Planet Vegeta, the Saiyans would kill entire civilizations of people for _fun_! They were blood-thirsty killers who only lived for battle. When my dad landed on Earth as a baby, he was sent here to purge all life on this planet. But he became the Earth's greatest hero." I cleared my throat and stared right into the pretty, deep-purple eyes of the broken girl beside me. "My point is…that your heritage doesn't define you; it's how you live that defines who you are. The Saiyans are proof of that."

"Goten, please, you don't have to lie. I'm a terrible person. Just look at me. I'm a mutant…" She said gloomily, her eyes and voice empty with no life in them unlike before.

"Stop saying that crap! Akeno, listen to me! You're incredible!" I said raising my voice. "You're absolutely gorgeous, you're sweet, a great person, and you're one of the coolest girls I know! And that's the truth!"

"You just stole my heart…what can I do but fall in love with you now?" Akeno whispered under her breath in a smile as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"S-sorry…I didn't mean to make you cry..." Then out of nowhere, Akeno leapt forward on top of me, knocking me to the ground because I was off-guard.

Her kimono came unbuttoned, forcing her large, soft boobs to press hard against my chest. She wiped a few tears from her eyes before speaking. "I've decided."

"Decided on what?" I questioned.

"I don't mind being in second place. That way it'll be sort of like an affair…it's kind of thrilling, don't you think? We can do so many naughty things together and Rias won't ever find out.

"Second place? W-what affair?!" I blurted out in a blush at Akeno saying these things in addition to the incredible sensation of her boobs on my chest almost made me pass out.

"I told you before. The things that Rias won't do with you, you can do with me." She said whispering in my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"W-what kind of things…?"

The black-haired girl undid the ribbon in her hair and smirked. "I'll show you…" Akeno said as she plunged her soft warm lips passionately into mine. Shocked, I just laid there as she kissed me and even stuck her tongue in my mouth causing my brain to stop working for about fifteen seconds due to the sheer about of lust I felt from the girl on top of me, and surprise from her actually doing it. "That was great…can't wait to do it again…" She said pulling away and licking her lips before getting off of me, and exposing her big lively chest again.

"Are you sure Rias won't find out about that? She'll be pretty mad…" I said still unmoving from my shock on the floor as I recovered from my shock of having Akeno's boobs on my chest and tongue in my mouth at the same time!

"Rias won't find out about what, exactly?" A cute yet mad feminine voice came from above me. I nervously glanced up to see the red-haired beauty looking down at me with her arms crossed as her red aura appeared.

"R-R-R-Rias! I didn't do it!" I blurted out sitting up quickly and putting my hands up in defense.

"Goten…did Akeno tell you what she wanted to tell you?" Rias said pinching my ear harder than ever.

"Yeah…!" I winced.

"Well then let's go! You did what you came here for so we're leaving!" Rias said, letting go of my ear turning away from me and walking out of the door of the shrine, just as quickly as she came.

"R-right…Okay." I said feeling guilty even though I was the one attacked by Akeno like always!

"Ara ara, even after all that, I still can't compete with Rias?" Akeno murmured to herself in her normal voice that I'm used to. I sighed inwardly as I stood up. At least she's back to her old self…

"Bye, Akeno. I'll see ya soon." I said and, waving goodbye to the gorgeous older girl in front of me to go chase after another gorgeous older girl who is really mad. Again. Man, talk about déjà vu. This has been happening a lot lately…. "Rias, wait up!" I said running after her into the cool, dusk air.

The sound from Rias' heels were loud as she angrily stepped from each stone stair to the next. Rias hates it when I'm touched by other girls especially Akeno. Is it because Akeno is her closest friend and is hurt by it? Akeno said before she flirts with me to get Rias jealous, but with what just happened, I sensed a difference in her. When she kissed me, it was the same way Rias did, except more passionate…

"…..Hey, Goten." Rias said, finally breaking the silence after reaching the end of the stone staircase. What is she gonna say? I'm scared she might say ask me something crazy! What if I don't know how to answer? "What do you think of Akeno? What about me?" She said, her voice sounded very distant.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What I do think of the two of you?" I said putting both hands behind my head as I began to think. "Well, you're both really pretty and nice and caring, and uhh…we're in the same club that if it weren't for you especially we wouldn't have become friends!"

"Is that all? Only friends, huh?" Rias stopped in her tracks. Her regal, elegant voice was gone and replaced with the voice of a normal girl who's sad. "Fine, I understand. I'm going home." Rias said sadly. She formed a magic circle and disappeared in a bright flash of red light, leaving me standing there kicking myself for hurting her like that.


	19. Chapter 19

~Chapter 19: An Evil Plot Arises~

Deep in the mountains of Earth, three mysterious dark figures with sharp, jet-black wings hovered over a barren wasteland to the east. Night had fallen. It was their time to strike.

"Have any of you found anything? This is taking forever!" The sole female of the group and the descendant of the original Leviathan askeFcd her two comrades. This woman had light brown hair and gray-blue eyes. She wore glasses and a low-cut blue dress that exposed much of her large chest.

"No... I could have sworn that this is the place where the battle occurred years ago. There has to be _some_ trace of DNA left here that we can harvest. If this ambush is going to be successful, we need all the firepower we can get on our side." The descendant of Beezlebub, and the strongest of the three, said with an arrogant scoff. His appearance was simple, in that he had long light brown hair and piercing black eyes. He wore armor similar to that of a knight with a long red cape.

The third person known as the current descendant of the original Asmodeus sighed angrily. "There's nothing here. Nothing. Now could one of you please remind me what we're planning to do if we revive this guy_?_" His attire consisted of very expensive and magnificent cloaks, similar to that of a nobleman. He had pointy ears and pale skin, and his black hair was tied into a ponytail behind him.

The armored man rolled his eyes. "Really? You forgot already? The meeting for a peace treaty between the angels, devils, and fallen angels is in only two days. All of the current Moau's will be there. Those traitors that use that despicable Evil Piece system to reincarnate even filthy humans to become devils! It's disgraceful! We're going to overthrow them all and take our rightful place as the true Maous!"

"Do we even know who we're looking for?"

"From what I've heard, his name was Broly. This guy was pure evil. Apparently, this Broly guy was a tyrant that rampaged throughout the entire South Galaxy. He eliminated entire races of people and blew up planets for no reason other than his own enjoyment. Even though to some he was just a myth, people throughout the universe feared his name and his title. The Legendary Super Saiyan." The man in the armor replied.

"How do we know this guy even exists? The rumors say that this battle took place half way across the universe! It could be just a myth!" The nobleman devil asked curiously.

"Oh he's real. Very real. According to my records, he's currently in the farthest depths of Hell where barely any light can reach." The leader of three replied.

"H-how did a guy like him die?" The woman said asked, adjusting her glasses as she trembled at the simple mention of Broly's reputation.

"Son Goku." The nobleman growled out the hero's name. From those two words alone, His comrades nodded understandably with scowls of their own. "Just imagine the look on his face when he sees his old foe from the past rise from the dead and destroys everyone and everything! We'll be all that's left. Then, there will nobody left but us to take the throne as the true Maous."

The female devil raised an eyebrow. "But Goku defeated this Broly guy once! He'll just get beat again!"

"That's not exactly true. I'm sure he has become stronger during his time down in Hell. It's been almost fifteen years since his death…And if all else fails," the older man with the armor said, "we can use the ultimate spell of unlocking his potential!" The long-haired armored man smirked wickedly.

The Leviathan descendant chuckled maliciously. "The day of the Three Faction Meeting will certainly be a day to remember!"

"Alright then. If we can't harvest his cells, let's do this the old fashioned way." Beezlebub smirked. "We're taking a trip down to Hell." Evil laughter could be heard echoing throughout the rocky wasteland as an enormous white magic circle appeared under the three shadowy beings. In a bright flash of light, they were gone.

* * *

In the night-fallen streets of the bustling East City, the half-Saiyan known as Son Goten stood there in shocked silence. He regretted those words he said to Rias the moment they slipped out of his mouth. He kept replaying what he said to Rias Gremory in his head over and over, but his heart still sank each time he remembered her heartbroken reaction. He was idiot for saying such a thing when in reality his feelings were so much more than that. Goten hated seeing Rias upset, and this time he had no one to blame but himself.

"_Only friends, huh? ...Is that all? Fine, I understand...I'm going home." _Rias sad reply echoed. The heartbreak in her voice was evident as she sadly walked away from Goten and teleported away before he could even apologize for being such an idiot. What Goten didn't see was the redhead's lip quivering.

Goten face-palmed after Rias was gone. "Just friends. Just friends, I said. I'm an idiot! How can I be so stupid?!" He groaned out loud and continued walking down the dark, empty trail leading from Akeno's shrine. The half-Saiyan knew he screwed up. Possibly for real this time. Goten had really fallen for Rias, but he was never the best at putting his emotions into words and thus never said anything. And when the opportunity finally came for him to tell Rias about his strong feelings of love for her, he clammed up. He panicked and made the first thing up that came to his head.

"I should've just told her. But no, I had to lie and say _friends." _ Goten groaned aloud to himself again. He thought hard about what to do next, until he settled on having a spar with Goku and Gohan to clear his head. He really needed to get my mind off of this day. Too many crazy things had happened, and a good spar was just what he placed two fingers two his forehead, and focused in attempt to locate his brother and father's energy signal. A few seconds of silence later, he found the raging energy signals of Goku and Gohan far off in the deep eastern mountains of Mt. Paozu.

A determined smile appeared on Goten's face and in an instant he was gone. Instantly, Goten reappeared directly in between his father and brother, just narrowly missing a blow to the face. "Whoa!" He ducked backward, his father's fist barely missing his face but sliced off a few strands of hair like a razor. He let out a deep breath and straightened himself out.

"Goten?!" Goku asked.

"Sorry to drop in like that..." Goten said while bashfully rubbing the back of his head.

Gohan grinned. "Hey little bro!" Gohan had pulled out the old orange gi just for this sparring session.

"Glad you came, son! Now we can all train together!" Son Goku smiled happily, greeting his younger son with a quick hug.

The youngest Son boy sent a nod and small smile to his older brother. "What's up, Gohan?"

"Hey, squirt!" Gohan said cheerfully, sending his brother a grin mirroring his father's. While the sixteen year old Goten was almost fully grown and was almost as tall as his father now, Gohan still called Goten names like 'kiddo' or 'squirt'. Goten had grown up so fast right in front of Gohan's eyes, and sometimes he still saw that sweet little seven year old boy who didn't have a care in the world. He sometimes forgot that Goten was almost an adult.

"Don't call me squirt... I'm not a kid anymore!" Goten pouted childishly.

Gohan only chuckled. His little brother may be physically grown, but mentally, Goten was certainly still a little kid.

Goku came up behind his younger son and put an arm around his shoulder. "So, what brings you here? Something wrong?"

He hesitated for a second. "Nah. I just need to get my mind off of the crazy day I had. I just thought a good spar with two of Earth's greatest warriors sounded good, so here I am." Goten said as he hastily got into a fighting stance, a cocky smirk appearing across his lips.

Goku stood still, holding up a single hand to stop his son. "Hold it! Not so fast there, kiddo. You've still got a long way to master Super Saiyan 2. Start out in that!"

"Right! Here goes! HYAAAAAAH!" Goten roared. The teen clenched his fists tightly as the signature golden aura flared around him. His wild black hair flashed yellow and grew sharp and spiky as electricity flared around him. In an explosion of golden light, Son Goten appeared in the true ascended Super Saiyan form. The young half-Saiyan's tense muscles relaxed as he let out a long breath. After staying ascended in level 2 for ten whole days straight as part of his training, Goten's facial features appeared much more relaxed than when he originally transformed.

"How's this?" Goten said in a gruff voice.

"Great work! You've really improving! Gohan, join in! Let's make this a free for all!"

Gohan flared his white aura of the 'Ultimate' state and got into a fighting stance of his own. "You're goin' down, little bro. I may be rusty, but I know I can still teach you a thing or two!"

The younger half-Saiyan smirked. "We'll see about that, Gohan!"

"Ready... Go!" Son Goku called out. The three Saiyans rushed each other in a flash of golden and white light. The intense blows and strikes from the three Saiyan free-for-all echoed throughout the mountains for miles.

* * *

On the other side of Mt. Paozu, far from the Saiyan's training ground, a flash of red light appeared in front of a small house in the mountains. Rias Gremory stepped out of the red magic circle and walked up the front door of her new residence. The same residence that a certain half-Saiyan lived, who also happened to be the boy Rias had fallen deeply in love with over the course of the weeks that she had known him.

Despite those deep feelings though, she wasn't too happy. Goten had considered her 'just a friend', or so she thought. Rias knew that Goten wasn't purposely avoiding most of her advances. It was just his innocent and naive nature. After all, Goten lived in the mountains his whole life, and while he was much less sheltered than Gohan was, Goten still had little to no experience dealing with girls before high school.

Rias couldn't help but smile though. Goten definitely showed lots affection for her, as evident by all the kisses the two have exchanged since Riser. Each and every time they were together, the Gremory beauty felt like nothing else in the world mattered. Though she still couldn't understand why he didn't say anything to her! Her best idea was to ask his family, the people who know him most, about what the issue could possibly be. And since the boys seemed to be out, Rias' next best bet was Chi-Chi.

The crimson-haired girl slowly opened the door and peered around. The lights were on, but nobody seemed to be there. "Hello? I'm home!" She called as she walked into the living room, hoping someone was there. "Anybody home?" She checked the kitchen and was surprised to find nobody, not even Goten's mother, ChiChi. Rias felt that the raven-haired mother was not only very strong-willed and dedicated to her husband and sons; but Chi-Chi was also the only person that could strike fear into three of the Earth's strongest warriors. Such a feat is one that nobody else has truly accomplished. Rias was close to that with her Goten, but not to the degree of his mother.

_"Maybe they're next door_," she thought. The redhead looked out the window of Goten's small mountain house. A few yards away stood another house similar in size to Goku's house. The house belonged to Son Gohan and his wife Videl, who live with their adorable three year old daughter Pan. Rias saw steam coming from the chimney and lights on inside.

The Gremory heiress went outside and headed next door. She opened the fence gate, walked up the short white pathway, and knocked on the door to Gohan's house and patiently waited for someone to answer. Rias had grown up in a very reserved environment, as she was royalty, and was very accustomed to polite manners. Even though she was practically family with the Sons, she still felt it was right to knock. The door opened after a few more moments, and was greeted by Videl and little Pan in her arms.

"Ohh, Rias! Hi! Come in! Chi-Chi and I were just having some tea. Would you like to join us?" Videl said cheerfully and led Rias to the dining room.

"Sure. That'd be great." The Gremory princess smiled brightly, and her smile grew even brighter when she saw the small girl in Videl's arms curiously staring at Rias.

"Where's Goten? Were two getting to know each other more intimately just before now?" Chi-Chi teased. "Should I expect grandchildren soon?"

Rias' face heated up and turned a bright pink. "N-No! It's not like that at all!"

The two mothers started cracking up, before apologizing to Rias for embarrassing her.

Pan stared at Rias curiously for a long minute in silence. Rias sent a warm smile back at the toddler before Pan spoke. "Mommy...? Is Auntie Rias and Uncle Goten married?" The three year old said adorably and then giggled at Rias.

Chi-Chi and Videl began giggling like schoolgirls at the teenager's embarrassed blush standing before them. "No, honey. They're not married.."

"But Mommy, Anutie Rias and Uncle Goten are always pwaying and doing kissy kissy! Just 'ike you an' Daddy! Does that mean she likes him?" The small toddler asked, adjusting the pink bows in her long black hair.

Videl ruffled her daughter's hair and set her down, giggling. "Sssh, go play sweetie. The adults need to talk for a bit."

"Okay!" Pan gleefully ran off into another room with a doll in her hands. She laughed and talked to her dolly like it was real.

Once the little Saiyan girl was out of ear range, Videl placed her elbows on the table and placed her chin in her hands. She turned to Rias as a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "So, Rias…_are _you Goten's girlfriend? Pan's right, ya know. You are _very_ affectionate with Goten. My daughter may be little but she's very perceptive! She got that from her mother." Videl boasted proudly.

"Yes Rias! _Are_ you?!" Chi-Chi said eagerly. "Goten already adores you!"

"That's actually why I came. I wanted to talk you two." Rias replied with a sigh. "It's about Goten." Rias saw Chi-Chi as a second mother, and really confined in the older woman. Chi-Chi saw Rias as another daughter too, and having another girl around the house definitely helped too, considering Goku and Goten never bothered to clean a single dish. The Gremory princess loved cooking for her Goten though, so she didn't mind cleaning up either.

"So give us the details!" Videl pried again before sipping her tea.

"Did he ask you out yet?" Chi-Chi leaned further and further over the table with stars appearing in her deep black eyes.

"No...Nothing like that..." Rias sighed sadly. and collected her thoughts. "Goten hasn't said anything about his feelings... He never shows any consistency! One moment I think he feels the same way that I do, the second he's oblivious to me! I asked him how he felt about me just now, and he told me that we were just friends..."

Videl and Chi-Chi looked at Rias with silly grins, then back at each other before giggling to themselves like high school girls.

"Rias..." Chi-Chi said calming herself down. "Take it from me. I know my son more than anybody. When you want something from a boy, _especially_ Goten, you have to be the one to say it. You can't go waiting for that boy to say something to you. You have to say something to him first. That runs in the family though. Gohan and Goku weren't much better."

"Really?" Rias asked, titling her head to side and pushing a strand of crimson hair behind her ear.

Videl affirmed Rias' suspicions with a nod. "When Gohan and I first met, I was trying so hard to figure out that he was the Great Saiyaman. He was so awkward and adorable when he tried to avoid me finding out. Eventually he taught me how to fly, and before I knew it, I had fallen for him. One time, he said that I should cut my hair to fight better. And what did I say? Stupid teenager me thought he meant I'd look cuter with short hair, but no. That boy says "duhh it might get in your way while fighting!" Videl said laughing to herself, imitating her husband's voice in his younger days.

Chi-Chi giggled with a smile. "And then there's my Goku. I met him when I was still just a little girl, and he promised to marry me someday. Or I thought he did. Little did I know that at the time, Goku thought marriage and a bride were both food!" Rias sweat-dropped and Videl began chuckling. "But he kept his promise. And here I am today, twenty five years later and still happily married."

"On our first real date, Gohan was so shy he could barely talk throughout dinner!" Videl added in an amused tone as she recalled that he wore a bright blue suit and took her to a fancy restaurant.

The Gremory heiress fondly smiled when she recalled her incredible date with her Goten. Every moment she spent with the Saiyan that day was complete bliss for her. Rias desperately wished to go on another date with him so she could relive that all over again.

"Basically, those boys are clueless when it comes to girls. They mean well, but they can be really dense. Just tell him how you feel." Chi-Chi said, bringing Rias back to reality. "Goten definitely feels something for you. I can tell by the way he looks at you and how happy he was when you got back from your date. He just needs it spelled out for him, instead of dropping subtle hints."

Rias bowed her head gratefully with a genuine smile. "Thank you both so much. I really appreciate the help. I'll tell him how I feel as soon as possible."

Chi-Chi gushed with happiness. "Why not tell him tonight?! Oh I can't wait! I hope it happens soon! I want more grandchildren!"

Videl spit out her tea and started roaring with laughter while Rias' face went as red as her crimson hair, and quickly covered her embarrassed scarlet face. "N-no... I know the perfect time to tell him…" Rias stammered out through her soft blush. "_After the Faction Meeting…"_

After that, the three ladies just talked and laughed about stories of their respective boys, losing track of time for almost an hour. Suddenly, the three women started to feel small, weak tremors in the house coming from far away. Rias looked around in shock, unaware of the source of the shaking. "W-what's going on? Is it an earthquake?"

"Nope. That's just those boys fighting out on the mountain. Their blows are so strong you can feel the aftershock from here. You'll get used to it." Chi-Chi said with a light eye roll. "I know I eventually did..."

Videl nodded. "Pan already wants to follow in their footsteps as fighters. She really looks up to the three of them. Goten especially. He spoils her rotten."

"Uncle Goten says he's gonna takes me to th' toy store!" Pan piped up from the other room at the mention of her uncle's name. "He says I can has whatever I wants!"

"See what I mean?" Videl replied knowing that there was no use trying to stop her little firefly of a daughter once her mind was set. A trait both Pan and Goten got from Goku.

Rias chuckled at that. She and the two Son women chatted for a while, drinking tea and talking about their respective boys. The redhead felt much better after that, and was able to rest easy that there was some spark in her Goten's dense head after all.

* * *

Back out on the mountain, blurs of orange flew toward one another. Goku effortlessly blocked a kick from his youngest son. Goten had now reverted back to his base form due to the exhaustion from being in an unmastered Super Saiyan 2 for a long period of time. He had made extensive progress in mastering the form over the last week or so, but he still had a while to go. Goten knew that. But he was determined to master Super Saiyan 2 so he would never frighten Rias or Akeno again.

"Come on, Goten! You're not even trying anymore!" The full-blooded Saiyan said mockingly but much to Goku's surprise, he watched his son jump back about twenty feet panting for air. Goku glanced at Gohan with a raised eyebrow who shrugged, before turning to his younger son with a worried look. "What's up, buddy?"

Goten sighed heavily and put his fists down to his sides. "I'm done. I'm exhausted. Besides... I can't focus." He said as his thoughts drifted back to the alluringly beautiful president of the Occult Research Club.

Goku put his guard down and laid against the nearby tree close to his son. "What's wrong, Goten? Did something happen today?"

"I bet he realized he's in over his head with all those girls swarming him." Gohan said with a light smirk as he sat down next to his brother and playfully nudged Goten.

Goten's face turned a light pink when he remembered the things Rias and Akeno try to do with him. "No I'm not!" He shouted. Goten slapped both hands on his face and sighed again. "Okay, you're kinda right…that's sort of what's bothering me too." He plopped down on the grass and put his hands behind his head. The other Son boys followed in unison.

"Really?" His father said, now curious about what Goten could mean. "Tell us!"

"Tonight with Rias... I was over Akeno's house for a bit when Rias showed up. When she asked me what I think of her, I said something really stupid, and she ended up pretty upset. She left before I could apologize too... What should I do? I have real feelings for her and I don't want to screw things up before anything even happens."

Gohan chuckled at his brother's concern. "Just try to make it up to her somehow. That's what I do whenever Videl gets mad at me."

"When your mother gets mad at me I hide out here for a few hours until she cools down. Then I bring her flowers. That usually works..." Goku said with his typical sheepish grin, as he and his two sons broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Just tell her, Goten. I know it took me a while to confess to Videl, and when I did I felt so much better. It was only made better when she said the feelings were mutual."

"Don't be afraid of your feelings, Goten. Rias adores you. How mad could she be? I'm sure it'll blow over." Goku said with a grin, making his son feel better on the spot.

"Yeah, that's true!" Goten replied excitedly. He stared out into the starry night sky and smiled. The three Saiyans went quiet for a few minutes after that and just watched the stars. It was one of Goten's favorite things to do with Gohan when he was little before Goku came back. The little boy would stare up into the night sky and wonder if he'd ever get the chance to meet his daddy.

* * *

That night, Goten returned to his room for the night after sparring with his dad for another few hours. It honestly felt strange not having Rias laying next to him. He closed his eyes and could feel sleep starting to overtake him when he heard his bedroom door open. Goten half-opened one eye and was shocked to see Rias standing there. He swallowed hard, his heartbeat pounding. Rias was wearing a see-through red nightgown with red lace underwear underneath that left little to the imagination. Her face looked hopeful, yet anxious at the same time.

"Hi..." She started, still standing in the doorway while twirling a strand of her bright crimson hair.

The half-Saiyan opened his other eye and smiled warmly. "Hey..."

The two teens stared at each in silence for a second before Rias hesitantly approached Goten's bed and eventually laid down next to him. She laid her head on his chest and melted inside at the warmth coming from Goten. A content smile appeared on her face, realizing she wouldn't trade these moments for anything, no matter how dense Goten could be. "Look Rias, I'm really sorry for upsetting you earlier. I felt terrible. You... you mean more to me than you could ever know, and it broke my heart to see you get that upset. I... I hope you can forgive me. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise."

"_Maybe he's not that dense after all..._" Rias looked up at him with a smile, her heart fluttering with hope. "I could never stay mad at you, Goten. I forgive you." She said and then proceeded to lightly kiss him on the lips, lingering there for a moment.

Goten blinked repeatedly with raised eyebrows once their lips parted. "R-Really?"

Rias Gremory smiled and rested her head back on his chest. "Mhmm. Your mom and Videl helped me figure something out. They made me realize that even though you're adorable, you're as dense as a brick. But you mean well, so I don't mind."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Goten whined, resulting in an adorable giggle from Rias. Her giggles only got louder as Goten whines increased.

Everything seemed to back to normal for the budding couple, but the surprise each had in store for the other was about to change everything.

* * *

The next morning, Son Goten came out in the kitchen from his bedroom to find Rias in the kitchen. She was wearing a revealing bright pink apron with only panties and a loose fitting t-shirt that exposed much of her cleavage underneath. She had her hair tied back into a ponytail as she happily hummed while cooking Goten's breakfast. His heartbeat sped up immediately upon seeing her. The Gremory heiress happy grin grew even wider upon seeing the half-Saiyan.

"Morning." Goten yawned and plopped down at the kitchen table in his pajamas.

"Good morning~!" The older girl chirped delightfully.

Goten blushed upon seeing her flattering curves hugging the floral apron. "I love the apron. It looks really pretty!"

Rias smiled gleefully as she gave Goten a good morning kiss and went back to cooking.

Goten peered over her shoulder to see what she was making. His mouth was watering in anticipation on what delicious meal Rias was making for him. He went to get an early taste but she slapped his hand away. "Not yet." She said authoritatively. Goten thought she sounded so cute that he couldn't take her seriously. So he went to try a second time. Rias slapped his hand again, but Goten went back for a third attempt. Rias pouted when he saw his amused grin, and turned away from him with fake anger and a cute 'hmpf.'

"Alright fine. You win. I'll be in the living room." Goten laughed and strolled into the living room where he found his parents. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad." He plopped down on the couch in between his parents.

"Hey, kiddo!" Goku flashed his signature toothy grin to his son.

"Hi sweetie!" Chi-Chi hugged her younger son. "Are you excited for the open house at school today?"

Goten groaned and rolled his eyes. "Awww, man. I forgot about that... Are you two really coming?"

"Of course we are! I had to bribe your father to come with me, but _I_ wouldn't miss it for the world! I can't wait to see your school and all your friends!"

The half-Saiyan sighed, much to his parents' amusement. "Great..."

"I promise that I'll try not to embarrass you, honey." Though the raven-haired mother actually had full intention of teasing her son.

"Thank you." He grinned gratefully. But just then, Goten got an idea. "Actually Mom, why don't you visit Akeno instead?"

"Why? Don't you want me there with you?" The dark-haired mother put on a fake frown. "Oh it seems my little baby doesn't like me anymore! I guess he's at that age..."

The half-Saiyan shook his head. "No, Mom. That's not it. It's just that Akeno will be alone today. Her parents are both gone. I think you should at least stop in to see Akeno and Rias in their class. I think she'd really appreciate it."

"I'd love to go visit my future daughters for you, honey!" Chi-Chi smiled admirably. The raven-haired admittedly wanted both senior girls to be Goten's wives in the future. She genuinely loved both of them. "And I'm sure Akeno will be happy to hear about it." Chi-Chi gushed over how mature her son had become since he started school. Rias and Akeno had really changed the half-Saiyan for the better, she thought with a happy grin.

Then, Rias came into the living room with blushing, happy smile. "Breakfast is ready, Goten!" She chirped, twirling around in her pretty pink apron.

"It looks great, Rias!" Goten said with a wide grin, his stomach growling loudly. He sat down at the table and was about to dig in when Rias grabbed his hand.

"Thank you~! The Gremory heiress said softly with a blushing smile as she approached him further. Rias leaned down and kissed the half-Saiyan on the cheek.

A sly grin spread across the raven-haired mother's face. "Rias is really the perfect wife, Goten. Beautiful, sweet, respectful and a great cook! You better claim her for yourself before someone else does!"

"I do?"

"_My heart already belongs to Goten. There's nobody else out there for me."_ Rias told herself as Goten quickly devoured his breakfast. After he ate, the four residents of the small house went to get ready for the day. Goten and Rias got dressed into their uniforms, while Goku and Chi-Chi changed into formal dress attire, much Goku's misfortune. He squirmed and fidgeted as he readjusted his tie constantly.

"Why do I have to wear a suit too?" Goku groaned childishly.

"Quiet, Goku! It's just for a few hours!" Chi-Chi jabbed Goku in the arm playfully. "We're representing our son! You should at least try to look presentable!" The mighty Saiyan straightened himself out and Goku sighed in defeat.

It was Goten's turn to snicker. "Now you know how I feel every day!"

"Goten, I think we should head out now." Rias said while grabbing her bag and gesturing for the door. "We're gonna be late!'

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." He held Rias by the hand and led her out into the morning spring air.

Chi-Chi and Goku waved goodbye to the teens, saying they'd seem them both soon as Goten picked Rias up bridal style and blasted off into the sky. Rias smiled and snuggled up into his warm embrace and were soon only a small dot to Goku and Chi-Chi.

Once they were out of sight, the full-blooded Saiyan put his fingers to his forehead and gestured to his wife. "Come on, Chi-Chi! Let's go."

Chi-Chi eyebrow twitched. "No, Goku! I am not showing up at Goten's school with one of your crazy techniques! We're going the normal way!" She raised her voice while furrowing her eyes at him. The full-blooded Saiyan gulped.

"B-But honey..."

"Don't you 'but honey' me, mister! We're going in a regular airship with Bulma like normal people! She and Vegeta should be here any minute."

Goku perked up at that. "Vegeta's coming?!"

"That's right! You Saiyans have to show support for your sons! You can't train _all _day_ every _day!" The raven-haired mother scolded her husband. Goku put his hands up in defense and backed up in defeat.

A few minutes later, just like Chi-Chi had said, Bulma and Vegeta arrived in a bright yellow Capsule Corp. airship with her husband, the Saiyan prince, sitting next to her with a grouchy, annoyed expression. Vegeta was wearing a blue button up polo shirt with khaki pants, while Bulma wore a pinkish-purple dress with red high heels. Bulma quickly silenced her husband's complaints, threatening she wouldn't let him use the gravity machine for a whole month if he didn't behave himself. Goku and Chi-Chi stepped into the open hatch and greeted their two close friends and sat down. Bulma started up the engine again and blasted off towards East City. The two human mothers gushed about amazing the other looked and how excited they were for their sons the entire ride. Goku kept trying to ask Vegeta how strong he had become, with the prince revealing he had learned a new technique since their last sparring session. But what that technique actually was remained a secret.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of flying, Son Goten landed in a safe spot away from people and gently set Rias down onto her own two feet. She held onto Goten's arm with a cute, happy smile as the budding couple to class as the two discretely discussed the big meeting tomorrow. During their walk through the halls, students and parents alike were gawking at the duo. The boys were glaring at Goten for being popular _and _having Rias, the girls were staring at Goten with heart eyes wishing he would hang out with them, while the parents were just amazed how cute they looked as a couple. The two eventually reached the door to Rias' senior class homeroom. A delighted smile spread across Rias' face as she kissed Goten goodbye and entered her homeroom, leaving a hallway of angry boys and jealous girls gawking.

Goten put his hands in his pockets and strolled away from his bewildered audience and headed to find his best friend Trunks before the first bell rang. A few minutes later, he found Trunks on the second floor hanging by a group of lockers surrounded by a group of beautiful girls. They all were blushing and asking him to go out with them and asking him for his number. Trunks was sweat-dropping while trying to nicely talk to all of them, but was getting overwhelmed by the sheer amount of requests. "Ladies please! I can't go out with all of you!" He said putting his hands up to defend himself from the increasingly pushy ones.

Trunks then looked up past the heads of the crowd of blushing ladies and saw Son Goten snickering loudly. His face fell into a smile. "What's so funny?"

"You are, Prince Charming."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing before I knock you through the wall." The lavender-haired Saiyan said rolling his eyes with a smile.

"Ohhh no. I'm so scared." Goten said mockingly as his grin got even wider.

Trunks gently pushed through the crowd of girls and greeted his best friend with a fist bump. His multiple group of fan girls followed behind him, talking among themselves about how Trunks' friend was cute too. "Ladies I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll see you around, okay?" He said with an awkward smile.

"Awww... Okay..." The girls walked away sadly and left Trunks to talk with Goten alone.

"What's wrong, Mister. School Idol?" Goten said jokingly when he saw Trunks looked somewhat relieved that the girls left.

"Very funny.." Trunks narrowed his blue eyes and sighed. "Let me tell you bro, these girls are exhausting. Everywhere I go on campus, there are swarms of them!" Goten giggled as he gestured to Trunks to go for a walk. Trunks agreed, and put his hands in his pockets as the two Saiyans strolled aimlessly through the halls, not really heading anywhere in particular.

Goten put his hands behind his head and eyed his best friend with an impish grin. "Trouble in paradise?"

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" Trunks fired back resulting in a mutual giggle from both teens. "I should be asking you that!" Trunks yelled back defiantly. "How are things with your girlfriends?"

"Huh? Girlfriends? As in plural?" Goten asked.

"Yes! Don't play dumb. I mean your harem!"

"Harem!?" Goten repeated. "I don't have a harem!"

"Oh yes you do! Rias and Akeno! You know... the two smoking hot seniors who obviously have a thing for you!" The older Saiyan teased, raising his voice a little bit resulting a few looks in their direction.

"They're not in my harem! I really care about both Akeno and Rias. Almost equally. They're both incredible girls in more ways than I can count! But they can really be a handful, especially when Rias gets jealous and really possessive of me." Goten explained, though admittedly he loved Rias' possessive side. "And Akeno too. She flirts with me and it riles Rias up and then they start fighting."

Trunks roared with laughter, patting Goten on the back sympathetically. "You've got your hands full, buddy. I wish you luck."

Goten rolled his eyes in amusement. "Yeah. Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Oh by the way Goten, there's something I want to know about the meeting tomorrow." But right as Goten was about to respond, the first bell for the day rang throughout the halls. "Ahhh, damn it. Stupid bell." Trunks moaned, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Stuff like that always had to happen at the worst times.

"No worries, man. Tell me at lunch. Same place as usual?"

Trunks nodded and smiled at his best friend. "You bet."

"Alright then, see ya, man."

"See ya, Goten."

The two Saiyans fist bumped each other and headed off in opposite directions towards their respective homerooms.

* * *

Issei sat at his desk and groaned. All the parents of the class were there, sitting in the back getting videos of the children. His parents were there too, gushing about how great Asia was and how she was like a perfect daughter to them, and how he was useless. Goten snickered, until Issei shot him a look. The Saiyan looked away, playing dumb but kept his huge grin. Xenovia and Asia glanced over in their direction and started giggling too. Issei couldn't help but smile at the scene despite his parent's unkind words.

"Psst... Goten!" A whisper reached Goten's ears. The half-Saiyan turned around in his chair to see his mother smiling at him with a camera in hand. "Smile for the camera sweetie!" Chi-Chi said happily. Goten waved to his mother with a slightly embarrassed grin, and turned back to face front with a sigh. He was somewhat surprised his father wasn't there, but figured that Earth's greatest hero was stuffing his face in the cafeteria.

Chi-Chi hummed to herself, thinking that sending Goten to school was one of the best decisions he could have made. "Look at our boy, Goku. Isn't he turning out great? It feels just yesterday he was a little baby that I held in my arms." The raven-haired mother said happily, not wanting to take her eyes off her youngest son.

There was no answer.

"...Goku?" Chi-Chi asked again in slightly higher whisper. She glanced next to her and found that the seat was empty. Goku wasn't there. Chi-Chi's eyebrow twitched, but she kept her cool. _"I can't believe it! He's gone?! But he was right behind me when we walked in! Did he sneak away?!"_ Chi-Chi let out a low annoyed groan. "_He's probably off eating somewhere. That Goku can never control his stomach! Fine. No dinner for him tonight!"_ Chi-Chi smiled to herself proudly, thinking her punishment for Goku was more than sufficient for ditching her.

Meanwhile, down in the cafeteria, a certain full-blooded Saiyan suddenly felt a shiver down his spine. He got caught. He could feel Chi-Chi was angry with him._ "Uh oh... Looks like I got carried away... I hope Chi-Chi isn't too mad... Maybe I can get there before it's too late..." _He slipped his suit jacket back on and raced towards the second floor where he sensed his wife and son. A few minutes later, he slid the door open and tip-toed into Goten's classroom just as the teacher was explaining an activity.

"...Dad?" Goten breathed out in slight surprise.

Students and parents alike turned their heads to see the Saiyan known as Son Goku standing there, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back his head. "Sorry... I kinda got lost on the way here..." Goku lied. He came in and sat down next to Chi-Chi, who frowned when seeing him. Boys, girls, and adults alike gasped at the uncanny resemblance between Son Goten and his father. They looked alike, sounded alike, and even acted like.

"Hi, honey..." Goku whispered, looking truly apologetic. "I couldn't find you earlier so I went to the cafeteria, and then I lost track of time! I didn't mean to! Honestly!" The full Saiyan honestly didn't mean to almost miss the beginning of open house. He knew how much him being there meant to Chi-Chi.

"Hmpf! Save it, Goku! You were stuffing your face! I can smell the food on you!"

"But Chi-Chi..." The naive Saiyan pleaded.

"No buts! You can forget about dinner tonight, mister!" Chi-Chi said, turning away from her husband in a huff. Goku turned blue in the face, completely mortified. 'No dinner' was the most awful sentence he had ever heard!

As Goten tried to ignore his parents' bickering in the back of the room, he could hear whispers slowly fill the classroom in regards to him. He rolled his eyes. "_This place is like gossip central, I swear..."_ The girls were whispering pretty low, but with Goten's heightened hearing he was able to hear the entire conversation, although he wasn't purposely eavesdropping.

"Is that guy really Goten's dad?" Katsae asked. She was a girl with short shoulder length pink hair, pink eyes, and a moderate sized bust.

"Yeah, I think so! He's a cutie! He looks like an older Goten." The busty brunette known as Murayama replied.

"I know right? But I think Goten is _much_ cuter." Katsae said blushing slightly, glancing over to Goten while blushing momentarily before back to her friend.

"Yeah, Goten is such a hottie! I would love to have someone like him as my boyfriend..." Murayama gushed over the half-Saiyan, placing a hand over her heart. "He's so sweet, too..."

"You and me both! I wish he was single, but he already has Rias..." Katsae said with a sad frown. "She's so lucky..." She smiled at him and winked while Murayama blew him a kiss.

"His friend, Trunks, is really cute too! They're always hanging out together." Murayama said. "I don't know who's hotter!"

"I think they grew up together. I'd give anything to go out with either of them."

Chi-Chi's frown directed at Goku turned into a wide grin at the two beauties' comments towards her younger son. She was so happy for him. "_Oh my! My son is so popular! I didn't know he had this many girls that were so fond of him!"_

Goten sweat-dropped in embarrassment, waving at his two gorgeous classmates with a sheepish grin. "_...Is this how Trunks feels? I can see how being around all those pretty girls flirting with you all day every day can get tiring..." _The girls giggled with small blushes in reply as Goten could only sigh.

Eventually, the bell rang. _"Finally..."_ Goten exclaimed to himself tiredly. It was only first period and he already wanted to go home.

Chi-Chi said goodbye to her son as she headed to visit Akeno, pulling Goku by the collar so he couldn't sneak away again.

* * *

As Goten had his own problems to deal with, his best friend wasn't faring much better. In the junior classroom, Trunks Briefs groaned as his physics teacher entered the room and began first period. Both of Trunks' parents were there too. Bulma, a celebrity at Kuoh Academy, was sitting professionally on one of the seats in the back of the room with her legs crossed, with Vegeta sternly sitting next to her with his arms crossed and his usual angry expression. "_I just hope they don't cause a scene like they usually do."_

Bulma elbowed Vegeta in the side. "Could you try to at least pretend you want to be here?"

Vegeta scoffed but kept silent. Bulma rolled her eyes and faced front. She immediately noticed that there were even more girls staring at her son with hearts in their eyes than before. "_He has all these girls gushing over him and yet he doesn't say anything to any of them? Well I'll have to change that. I want grandchildren before I get too old!"_

The' teacher was an older man with short brown hair and glasses dressed in a black suit. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the students and parents. "Alright, class. We're gonna start the day with a question to demonstrate your knowledge to your parents." Groans filled the room. "Mr. Briefs. Let's start with you, shall we?"

"...Me?! Great..." Trunks sighed. "Sure... go ahead..."

"Come on, Trunks! You got this!" Bulma said excited, cheering a little bit too loudly.

"If the result of two equal forces has the same magnitude as either of the forces, then what is the angle between them?"

Trunks furrowed his brow to think, doing the math in his head. "Uhh... 110?"

The teacher frowned. "No... I'm sorry. The answer is 120." Trunks shrugged, not really caring.

Bulma's eye twitched. "W-WHAT?! TRUNKS, YOU DUMB ASS! YOU DID THAT SHIT WHEN YOU WERE FIVE YEARS OLD!" The Capsule Corp. heiress screamed. Everyone in the room except for Vegeta and Trunks gulped and turned blue from fright in the might at Bulma's outburst. "THAT WAS EASY!"

_"Someone please kill me now..."_ The lavender-haired Saiyan sweat-dropped and hid his embarrassed face, wondering if Goten was doing any better in his own ordeal.

The Saiyan prince smirked arrogantly. "He's been too busy training! Warriors don't need such asinine things such as science!" He said, catching the ire of his wife.

"What's the point in being strong when you're dumb as a brick?!" Bulma shouted at her husband.

Vegeta growled at the blue-haired woman next to him. "Are you calling me dumb?!"

Bulma smirked defiantly. "I'm not calling you smart, now am I? Our son needs this knowledge for when he takes over Capsule Corp.! He won't become an arrogant, battle-crazed idiot like his father!"

"The only idiot here is you!"

"What did you just say to me?!"

"You heard me!"

Trunks slapped his hand onto his face, really wishing he knew Instant Transmission so he could end his misery. "Could you both shut the hell up?!" He screamed at his equally hotheaded parents.

Bulma suddenly cooled down. "Sorry, honey..."

Vegeta folded his arms and turned his head to the side with a scoff. "Hmph. Whatever."

Eventually, class ended after what seemed like an eternity. Before Trunks could walk out, Bulma stopped her son and grinned mischievously. "So, Trunks, which one of these pretty ladies is your girlfriend? They're all swooning over you! Pick one already!"

The Saiyan prince smirked beside him. "Your mother is right for once."

"Excuse me!?" Bulma snapped but Vegeta ignored her.

"Kakarot's son is developing his own entourage, right?!" Trunks silently nodded at his father's question. "You also need to find mates to secure the next generation of the royal line! Saiyans were known to have multiple mates on our homeworld of Planet Vegeta, and the next prince I expect you to do the same."

"Yeah, right, Dad..." Trunks said sweat-dropping. "I'm workin' on it, okay? Both of you chill." He said with a quick roll of his eyes as he walked by his parents and out the door.

* * *

Third period had begun. After taking second period to look around campus a little more, Goku and Chi-Chi gradually found their way to Rias and Akeno's class by using Goku's ability to sense the girl's power levels. Upon the couple's arrival, they were greeted by Sirzechs.

"Hello there, Goku! It's nice to see you again!" Sirzechs said with a smile. The crimson-haired Maou wore a fancy black suit with a green tie. Then, he immediately noticed Chi-Chi sitting next to the Saiyan. "Oh? Hello there. I don't think we've met. My name is Sirzechs Gremory. It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Rias' older brother."

Stars appeared in the raven-haired mother's eyes. "Hi! It's so nice to meet my future son-in-law! Rias has told me so much about you. I'm Chi-Chi, Goku's wife."

Sirzechs smiled as he pulled out a camera to record his darling little sister. Rias turned around in her chair to see not only her brother sitting there, but Chi-Chi and Goku too! Chi-Chi waved as Goku shot the senior girl a grin before returning to fiddling with his collar. "Rias! Over here! Smile!" Sirzechs called out to his younger sister.

"No! Turn the camera off!" A blushing Rias said while hiding her face. "Stop it!" She cried. Sirzechs only laughed and kept recording, making the senior girl become even more flustered.

"Your son really is a wonderful boy. My sister really adores Goten!" Sirzechs said.

"I know, right? Those two lovebirds are meant for each other! I'm hoping for grandchildren soon, don't you agree?" Chi-Chi said while putting her hands on her cheeks and gushing like a teenaged girl.

"Of course!" The Maou replied with a jolly laugh.

Rias puffed her flustered pink cheeks and turned around to face her brother and 'parents'. "Would you two cut it out?! You're embarrassing me in front of my classmates!" Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki giggled as the rest of class snickered at Rias' flustered pink face. The crimson-haired girl put her head down on her desk, covering it with her hands and sighed. "_Stupid Big Brother...He always does this..."_

"So, what brings you here to the senior classroom?"

"Well, I think I embarrassed my son enough for one day, and Goten asked me to visit Akeno today, so here I am! I wouldn't miss one of my daughters Open House's for the world!"

Akeno gasped inaudibly as her heart fluttered at what she had just heard. She couldn't believe it. "_...Goten asked her? He did that for me...?" _She smiled gratefully and could feel tears of joy coming to her deep pink eyes but shook them off before they could come. It warmed the dark-haired senior's heart to see both Goku and Chi-Chi there for her, who she had begun to see as her own father and mother over the past few weeks.

"Hiii, sweetheart!" Chi-Chi said with a delighted smile when Akeno glanced back at her. She had taken out her own camera and began to record her, but unlike Rias, Akeno actually liked it.

After class, Akeno came up to Chi-Chi and Goku and hugged them both, thanking them again and again for coming to see her. It really meant more to her that they knew, but it meant even more knowing that Goten was the one who asked them to come.

Akeno soon found Goten at his locker, groaning about how hungry he was. The Saiyan flashed Akeno his signature grin when he saw the girl approaching him with a shocked blush, as the senior girl was still looming from what Chi-Chi had told her.

"Hey, Akeno? What's up?" Goten said as he closed his locker in preparation to head up to the roof for his daily lunch with Trunks.

The Gremory Queen said nothing. She walked straight up to the half-Saiyan and just hugged him. Surprised, Goten returned the hug as they stood embracing for a solid minute. Akeno just held him with everything she had, not wanting to let go. She only moved away to plant a deep yet momentary kiss on his lips. "What was that for? Are you okay?"

"You're amazing, Goten... Thank you..." She smiled in a low whisper, returning to the tight hug.

"...Huh? What for? What did I do?"Goten asked curiously, trying to restrain his blush from getting any redder despite the soft feeling of Akeno's amazing boobs and nipples squishing against him.

"You know why." She said in a whisper, not moving from their embrace. "You thought of me today. You sent your parents to see me when you knew I had nobody..."

Goten smiled as he remembered hat he said that morning. "Oh, that? My mom told you?" Akeno nodded. "Yeah, it's nothing. I remembered that talk we had the other day and I wanted to make you feel special today." Akeno's heart fluttered again as Goten continued. "I see my mother enough at home. You deserved to have someone there for you." The half-Saiyan chuckled while sweat-dropping. "I hope they didn't embarrass you too much..."

Akeno shook her head. "No... I loved every second. But it meant even more to me that you were the one who thought of the idea."

The spiky-haired Saiyan smiled. "Anytime. I really care about you, Akeno. I didn't want you to be sad on..mmff!"

The Gremory Queen cut Goten off with another gentle soft kiss. It lasted only for a moment, but it was filled with the adoration that Akeno had for Goten which had been growing even more since she revealed her past to him. The blushing half-Saiyan stayed silent, only blinking repeatedly in surprise. "We can go somewhere more private if you want." Akeno said in a seductive whisper. "We'll be able to start where we left off... with much less clothes...~"

Goten gulped as his mind went wild with images of a fully naked Akeno's perfect curves and amazing boobs filled his mind. ""I...uhh..." Goten stammered out at a complete loss for words. His onyx black eyes stared into Akeno's deep pink ones, almost becoming mesmerized in them. He could easily see the sheer amount of lust and love that filled her eyes. Then, almost on cue, a loud growl bellowed from Goten's stomach. "_Phew... Perfect timing..."_

Akeno giggled. "Oh my. Someone's hungry..."

Goten chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah. Time for lunch, I gotta meet Trunks! Sorry I have to go."

"It's fine, sweetie. You'll need your energy for later, anyway~!" Akeno said with a wink and teasing grin. The Saiyan blushed a bright red, but smiled anyway. He turned to leave but Akeno reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Goten, wait..."

"What's up?" He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"Thank you again, Goten. Today was incredible. It really meant the world to me..."

The Saiyan smiled. "Anytime. And I'd do it again too." His empty stomach growled again, louder than before. "Okay, I'll see ya later! Time to eat!" Goten said with a wave and ran off for his usual lunch spot. Akeno's face turned a soft pink as her heartbeat intensified at the sight of Goten's retreating figure. She held a hand over her fluttering heart and smiled to herself. It was at that moment Akeno knew something. She was truly falling in love with Goten. He really was becoming the number one person in her life. Then, the buxom Gremory Queen realized that she would have to make a move on the Saiyan so Rias wouldn't take him before she had a chance.

* * *

A few minutes later. Goten ended up on the roof. His best friend Trunks was already there, sitting up on the highest part of the roof alone while casually munching on a huge cheese steak. The younger half-Saiyan flew up and sat down beside his friend. "Yooo! Sorry I'm a little late. I... got held up."

"Heyy! Glad to see ya, man." Trunks joked back while taking another bite out of his lunch. "How were your classes with your parents?"

Goten sweat-dropped. "As good as you would think. My mom was being embarrassing as usual, and then she yelled at my dad because he was eating in the cafeteria and ended up being late."

Trunks chuckled understandably. "I feel ya, man. My mom yelled at me because I got a question wrong and then got into a fight with my Dad about who was the bigger idiot!"

The younger half-Saiyan let out a loud laugh. "Our parents really are insane."

"You can say that again." Trunks said as he took a big sip of soda.

"By the way, what was the question you had for me about tomorrow before the bell rang?" Goten asked.

"_Hmmm..._" Trunks thought about it for a second as he tried to recall what he was going to say. "Oh, right! Why is Rias so anxious about tomorrow? I mean she must really be expecting to go wrong if she wants both of us there!"

Goten shrugged. "Yeah, I don't know what's goin' through that girl's head. I think she said somethin' about wanting to put us in the treaty with them? I'm not sure.."

"That's dumb. We protect the universe anyway. We don't need some damn treaty!" Trunks said.

The dark-haired half-Saiyan nodded in agreement. "I agree with you. But it really seemed to mean something to Rias that we all go, and I don't want to let her down."

A teasing smile spread across Trunks' face. "Awww, how cute. Goten wants to impress his girlfriend so he can get laid tomorrow night."

"Screw you." Goten said with a grin as he jabbed Trunks in the arm.

After the two boys finished their lunch, Goten and Trunks laid backwards, put their hands behind their heads and casually chatted about the newest video games that are coming out in the coming months. Goten smiled as he took in a big whiff of the nice spring air. He always preferred the warm weather. Trunks did too. They both couldn't wait for summer time. They had already agreed that they'd spend every day either training, at the beach or playing video games. Absolutely no studying. It sounded like the perfect vacation. As their conversation continued, the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch period. Despite that, neither Goten or Trunks moved from their spots.

"I really don't feel like dealing with my parents again." Trunks sighed tiredly. "One class of _that_ was enough for an eternity..."

"I feel ya. Let's just chill up here." Goten said stretching his legs outward and getting more comfortable.

Trunks smirked and sat up. "Nah, forget that! Let's just go home! My parents aren't home, and Videl is watching Bulla at her house, so we can just go to my house and hang there for the rest of the day."

"Sounds good to me! I'm in." Goten replied with a wide grin and jumped to his feet. He had left his schoolbag down in his classroom, but he figured Rias would bring it home anyway so he decided to just leave it there.

"Cool! Let's go then!" Trunks said happily.

The two grinning and giggling Saiyans hovered high into the air. They flashed into the first level of Super Saiyan and were about to shoot off towards West City when suddenly, a bright red light appeared directly below them. "_You've gotta be kiddin' me.._." Goten face fell when he realized Rias had found them. But Rias would never let him skip class. He's stuck now.

"Don't tell me..." Trunks began. Goten sadly nodded in confirmation. They both phased back to normal and descended to the ground as Rias appeared before them.

Rias' super long red hair shimmered in the spring sunlight and was smiling warmly at the two boys. "So this is where you were..." She spoke in her soft, elegant tone that always made Goten's heart flutter. She stepped out of the circle and approached the two Saiyans. "I've been looking all over for you, Goten."

"You've got good timing. Another three seconds and we would've have been long gone."

Rias raised an eyebrow. "We?" Then she noticed Trunks behind Goten, looking down at his feet. "Hello again." She greeted Trunks with a quick bow.

The lavender-haired Saiyan smiled and shook the senior girl's hand. "Nice to see you again, Rias." Trunks bowed his head politely. ""Ya know, I still can't believe that devils can be as pretty as you are." Trunks said with a teasing smile.

"What did you just say?" Goten said, the jealously obvious in his voice. He shot Trunks a look saying 'don't flirt with my girl, dude.'

Trunks chuckled loudly. "Relax, Goten. I would never make a move on your girlfriend. I just wanted to see you get all defensive! You two are waaaay too in love with each other, no matter how much you won't admit it."

Goten's frown faded into a smile. His feelings for Rias were becoming more and more obvious.

Rias blushed until she cleared her throat to speak. "You'll still be coming tomorrow, correct?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah. I'll be there."

"Perfect."

The dark-haired Saiyan yawned loudly. He really didn't want to be at school anymore. "Trunks are we still goin' to your house?"

"Eh? Goten, you're leaving?"

The Saiyans nodded. "Our parents are way too annoying to deal with. We're goin' home to play some PlayStation."

Rias knew she couldn't stop two Saiyans from leaving, let along her Goten by himself, so she didn't even say anything. Sighing, Rias shook her head. "There's someone I want the two of you to meet. Can you at least say hello before you leave? Pleeaase? For me?" Rias said, adorably batting her eyelashes which pulled at Goten's heartstrings, just like she planned.

"Okay..." Goten sighed in defeat.

"Thank you!" Rias giggled victoriously in delight. She hugged the Saiyan happily. "You're so sweet, Goten!"

"You tricked me."

"So what if I did?" She purred defiantly.

While still embracing Rias, Goten glanced to Trunks with a look asking if he wanted to go. Trunks just shrugged indifferently. "Sure, why not? Who is this person that we're meetin' anyway?" He asked.

Rias smiled. "She's an important figurehead in the Underworld and she'll be at the meeting tomorrow. Besides, she's been wanting to meet the both of you."

"A pretty girl?!" Goten and Trunks said at the same time with big goofy grins. "I'm in."

"Don't even think about it." She said narrowing her bright blue eyes at Goten. "You already have me, so you don't need other girls!"

"But why?" Goten whined. Rias pouted and pulled the Saiyan's ear. "Ow ow ow ow! Okay I'm just kidding!"

Rias relented, chuckling at his cute face as the trio started walking towards the gymnasium.

"So is this girl really a devil? Is she strong? Can I fight her?!" Goten said with both hands behind his head as he and Trunks leisurely followed Rias to the gym.

"No, you dummy. You can't fight her!" The redhead stated factually.

Goten frowned. "Awww, oh well."

As the trio got closer to the gym, there was a crowd of boys were swarming the gym with cameras and flashes were going off everywhere. Upon a closer look, they saw a beautiful girl with long black hair tied into twin tails and purple eyes standing on the stage in the gymnasium. She wore a pink magical girl outfit with a pink wand, and had a very curvy figure.

"...Why is she wearing a Milky Spiral 7 outfit?" Trunks asked in slight confusion.

Goten tried to hold back laughter immediately after those words came out of his friend's mouth. "How the heck do you know what that is?"

"Bulla watches it and she makes me watch it with her!" Trunks said, turning bright pink in embarrassment.

The younger Saiyan's sly grin grew wider. "Come on, admit it. Just say you like magical girl anime. I won't judge."

"I'm serious!"

"Sure you are." Goten teased further.

Trunks smirked as he remembered he had his own dirt on the youngest Son boy. "Okay then hotshot, why do you play tea party with Pan?!"

Goten took a step back in embarrassment. "Hey! That was only one time and she made me!"

"Are you sure? I bet you were enjoying yourself! Did you wear little pink bows in your hair too?"

"No! ...Yes. But it wasn't my choice! My dad held me down while Pan tied the ribbons!"

Trunks broke into a fit of laughter and soon Goten joined him. That pretty much summed up their friendship in a nutshell. They always made fun of each other back and forth but it was all in good fun.

Meanwhile the other boys were screaming with lecherous joy and glee as the girl posed in her skin-tight outfit and twirled her wand like she really was a magical girl.

"Hey! You guys can't have a random photo shoot in here!" The blond-haired member of the Student Council known as Saji said as he entered the room. "We don't need this kind of commotion during Open House! Show some decency! Now get out of here!" The dejected and disappointed boys walked away sulking that their photo shoot got cut short.

"Alright Miss, are you related to someone in this school?"

"Yep!" The magical girl replied happily.

"I see. Someone should have told you that an outfit like that is against our rules. We have a dress code here..." Saji replied while sweat-dropping.

"Eh? But this is my uniform!" The girl chirped.

"Yo, who's this chick?" Trunks whispered to Goten with a raised eyebrow.

"Beats me…" Goten shrugged. "She's pretty cute, though!" He whispered back with a slight grin. Trunks nodded in agreement.

Rias let out a fake-cough as she nudged Goten in the side.

"Ow!" The younger Saiyan said with a tear in his eye. "You didn't have to elbow me that time…" While Trunks snickered, Rias playfully stuck her tongue out at Goten. _"She's really getting protective…" _

"Hey, Saji." Goten greeted his friend as the trio came up to the stage.

"Well well. If it isn't Goten. What's up man?" Saji noticed the lavender-haired Saiyan next to Trunks. "Oh hey! Sup, Trunks!" Saji said as Trunks smiled with a nod in reply.

"You know each other?" Goten asked glancing back and forth between his oldest friend and the Student Council member.

Trunks nodded. "Yeah. We have home-ec together."

Suddenly, a girl with short black hair and glasses appeared. It was Sona. She was leading Rias' brother, Sirzechs around the rest of campus. "Saji, what happened in here?" The strict president Sona said walking into the gym to assess the area.

The pretty young magical girl gasped happily. "I finally found you, Sona!" She squealed as she happily hopped off of the stage.

Sona gulped. "Eh?!"

She happily ran up to her younger sister, squealing with joy. "I'm so happy to see you! Hey, what's wrong? Your face is all red." Sona stayed silent, her flustered face only becoming redder. Her body tensed up as she tried to keep herself calm "Sona! I'm gonna need a lot more happiness than that! You should run into my arms and tell me how much you missed your big sister! And then I'll give you a big fat kiss, and you'll kiss me back, and that'll lead to girl on girl action! Wouldn't that be hot?!"

"No." Sona said flatly.

"Aah, Serafall! Good to see you again." Sirzechs said. "Oh, and you too, little sister!" He said smiling at Rias. The heiress blushed and turned her head from her older brother in slight embarrassment. She was still mad at him for what he did during class.

"Serafall?" Trunks and Goten said at the same time.

"That's correct. Boys, this is Sona's dear older sister, Serafall Leviathan. She's one of the Four Great Maous of the Underworld!"

Both Goten and Trunks' mouths were agape. "_This girl is seriously one of the Maous!? But she's so pretty and innocent looking!_" Goten thought with his mouth agape. The two Saiyans couldn't comprehend the a girl that sweet would be someone as intimidating as one of the Maous."

"It's been a long time, Lady Serafall." Rias said politely. Goten had become so used to seeing Rias in her cute, normal girl mode at home that he sometimes forgot that she was also an elite and respectable devil.

"Rias! You've grown up! You've gotten so cute!" Serafall said as she squeezed Rias' cheeks who looked away with a pink face. Then, Serafall noticed Goten standing quietly behind Rias and turned back to the Gremory heiress. "Eh? Is he the cutie Saiyan I've heard about?"

"That's him." She affirmed. "He is the legendary hero Goku's youngest son, Son Goten. His friend here, Trunks, is also a great hero." She turned half-around to smile at the dark-haired Saiyan. "Goten! Trunks! Come here for a sec."

"Uhh... okay?"

"R-Right."

The Saiyan came up and scratched the side of his head bashfully. "H-Hi. I'm Goten. It's nice to meet you, M-Miss Lady Serafall."

"Hello. M-my name is Trunks. It's a pleasure to meet you." Trunks bowed his head politely.

"Iyaaaaaaah! They're so adorable! Goten is so cute~!" She said while hugging the younger Saiyan and jumping up and down like he was some stuffed plush toy. Then she ran to Trunks and hugged him the same way she hugged Goten. "Eeeeeeeee! Trunks is cute too!" Serafall squealed.

"You can call me Sera!" She said with a wink and gave both half-Saiyans playful kisses on the cheek.

"Ehh?!" Rias exclaimed in shock. The kiss had caught Rias off guard just as much as it did Goten and Trunks.

Sona came up to the half-Saiyan and bowed her head in apology. "I'm so sorry about my sister, boys. She's a handful…" She said sincerely before bowing again.

The Saiyans grinned sheepishly. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." They brushed off her worries. It didn't really bother Goten or Trunks at all. Though Goten thought it might have bothered Rias. He was already afraid of that conversation.

"Big Sister! Listen to me!" Sona shouted. "You can't dress like that. We have a school dress code so you have to change!"

Serafall pouted. "But Sona~! I came all this way to see you! Why are you being a big meanie? You didn't even tell me about Open House today! I was so mad I almost attacked Heaven out of frustration!"

"A-Attacked... Heaven?!" Goten repeated in shock, his face turning slightly blue. "This girl is scary..."

"Yeah..." Trunks nodded, his face turning a shade of blue as well. "And she's supposed to be one of the nice ones..."

"Sona! All I wanted was to become a true magical girl and defeat all the fallen angels with my sparkling powers to my darling little sister at Open House! What's so wrong with that?" Serafall said.

The Student Council President furrowed her eyebrows and frowned angrily. "Are you insane?! Do you want to restart the war!? If you start sparkling, you could completely destroy a small country in minutes!"

Trunks gulped. "Holy shit, dude... A girl like that could destroy a small country!?" He said whispering to Goten in sheer shock.

"And the rumors are that Sirzechs is even stronger." Goten affirmed. "But thankfully, they're on our side. It's just amazing to know how many awesomely strong fighters there are out there!" Goten said. He started in a whisper but began to get excited when he thought about the prospect of fighting strong opponents. All this time, Goten has just wanted a challenge that didn't involve sparring with Trunks or his father.

Serafall kept buzzing around her sister like a bee until Sona let out a cry of annoyance. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" She said before turning on her heels and running away.

"Wait, Sona! Come back!" Serafall yelled as she ran after her little sister.

"Don't follow me!" Sona pleaded as she kept running out the door with Serafall behind her.

With the Sitri sisters gone, Goten's tense muscles relaxed. "Phew..." He let out a sigh of relief. Something about Serafall's upbeat demeanor put him on edge.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Trunks said in agreement. "Come on. Let's leave now before our parents show up. Who knows what the hell they're up to..."

"Knowing our dads, probably having an eating contest or something." Goten replied as he followed Trunks into the courtyard, which happened to be completely empty, convenient for them..

"Which is exactly why we need to leave now. If the're in the cafeteria, our mothers are probably looking for us." Trunks looked around for any nearby students and hesitantly hovered into the air as Goten did the same.

"Wait, Goten!" Rias ran out in the courtyard to see the retreating figures of two Saiyans twirling around and around like two small children, giggling and laughing. They were already getting smaller and smaller over the blue sky. She was too late! Rias frowned. She wanted to spend time with her Goten today but that plan was thrown out the window.

When the two boys got to Trunks' house, they played video games for hours and hours until the sky became a bright orange and the sun started to set over the horizon of West City. Goten used Instant Transmission to teleport home, not wanting to be late for dinner. Upon his arrival home, he was greeted by an unhappy Rias who had missed on her chance to hang with her Goten today, and only became more disappointed when he didn't come home for three hours after school let out. Chi-Chi figured her son was over Trunks', so she didn't bother worrying.

* * *

Later that night, Goten laid in his bed with his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling as he thought about tomorrow's meeting. _"I don't know why I'm anxious, honestly. Even if somebody does appear, we'll be able to stop it! The main reason Rias even invited us to this meeting was to keep the peace…right? We'll be fine. In the worst possible scenario we can just use the Dragon Balls to fix the damage."_ Goten's innter thoughts were broken when Rias suddenly came in to Goten's room wearing a red nightgown, and had her long red hair in a ponytail.

"Goten? You okay?" She asked sweetly sitting down on the bed and cuddling up next to him.

"Yeah, just thinking."Goten said as he pulled Rias closer to him.

"About what?"

"Tomorrow." Goten replied flatly.

"Ohh, yeah, I know what you mean. I've been thinking too. I'm a little nervous, but..." she started while resting her head on his bare chest and kissing it, "...as long as you're with me, I feel safe."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks again to everyone who's supported this! Please review though! I want to hear what you think and the reviews give me inspiration to keep writing! _


	20. Chapter 20

~Chapter 20: Second Coming~

The day of the Three Faction Meeting had finally arrived. Rias Gremory had been anxiously awaiting the night of the meFeting in hopes that things would go smoothly and peace would finally be reached. But still she had doubts.

It was in the later afternoon on Mt. Paozu as the sun began to set over the tall mountains. Rias Gremory was impatiently pacing back and forth in Goten's living room, feeling extremely anxious on how the meeting would turn out. Goten kept assuring her that everything would go smoothly, but his reassurance didn't help much. She had invited both Trunks and Goten to attend to keep the peace as well as hopefully form an alliance with the Z Fighter, but she was still feeling anxious.

The young Saiyan had decided to wear his signature orange and black fighting gi to the meeting, as he wanted to be ready and comfortable in case of a fight. Rias had wanted to her Goten to wear his school uniform to the event, but Goten kindly refused. Reluctantly she agreed as she knew how much he hated wearing it. Though Rias always found it so adorable when he whined about the uniform being too tight. Plus, she thought Goten looked really handsome in it. But she thought he looked even more handsome in his gi, so she couldn't complain. Rias found herself blushing when she thought about it while the Saiyan in question was blissfully unaware.

Goten stared up at the ceiling as he started to toss a baseball up and down in boredom. Trunks planned on meeting Goten at his house, and then they would teleport to the meeting together. But Rias had other ideas. He momentarily stopped throwing his baseball to watch an impatient Rias pace back and forth with an amused grin on his face. "Would you calm down? Trunks is on his way as we speak. I can sense him approaching. Once he gets here, we'll shoot right over! I promise!"

"But this is a very important event! If we're late, it'll make us look bad!" Rias said in a cute, demanding-like tone. She put her hands on her hips as she stared at the half-Saiyan with authority. "Come on, you goof. Akeno and the rest are already there. We just need you to complete our group."

Goten didn't move from the couch as he looked up at her with an apologetic look. "I'm gonna wait for Trunks. Go on ahead, we'll be there as soon as we can."

Rias sighed and ran a hand through her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Okay, Goten. Just don't be late!" She demanded in that same tone that Goten found so adorable and teasingly touched his nose. Then, the room was covered with a red light, as Rias teleported to the Occult Research Club to join the other devils for the meeting that would decide the future between the Three Factions.

"She was serious, Goten. You don't want to make your future wife mad!" Ch-Chi joked with her son from the kitchen, grinning as Goten sighed.

"Yeah I know…" Goten said rolling his eyes, smiling. The younger half-Saiyan hoped Trunks would arrive soon. He really didn't want Rias mad at him, especially considering he knew how much today meant to her, and he didn't want to let her down. Even more than that, he didn't want her upset with him considering what he had to tell her.

Only about a minute after Rias departed, the youngest Son boy sensed the familiar energy signal of his best friend coming over the horizon. Goten went outside to greet his best friend as he dropped onto the grass in front of Goku's house. The lavender-haired Saiyan wore a dark-green gi tied with an orange belt. He smirked when he saw Goten waiting for him.

"Hey man. Am I late?"

Goten greeted his friend with a quick high-five. "Nah, you're fine. Rias said the meeting doesn't start for a few more minutes anyway."

"Should we get going now then?" Trunks asked.

The black haired Saiyan nodded. "Yeah, just put your hand on my shoulder." Trunks followed his friend's instructions as Goten focused on Rias' energy signal half way across the planet. "...Got it!"

In an instant, two of the most powerful fighters in the universe disappeared from Goten's front yard.

* * *

Moments later, Goten and Trunks along with the Guardian of the Earth reappeared in a large, ornate room with a large table in the middle. A few of the people there jumped in surprise and put up their guards, but soon relaxed when they realized who exactly the warriors were. One bored looking man in particular seemed extremely interested to see the arrival of the two Super Saiyans. Rias smiled, sighing with relief that her Goten made it.

"Aaah, great! Trunks! Goten! Welcome to both of you! I'm very glad to see you two here today. It is an honor to have such legendary heroes in our presence. Looks we can begin now." Sirzechs said happily.

Looking around the room, the boys each got a good look at the people at the table set up into three divisions. The first group consisted of the devils. The Moaus, Sirzechs and Serafall, were sitting a the table with smiles directed at Trunks and Goten. Behind the Maous were Sona, Tsubaki, Rias and the Gremory peerage. The voluptuous Grayfia was off to the side ready to prepare tea, hiding a smile that crept to her ruby-red lips at the Saiyan's arrival.

The second group consisted of two people. The first was a young man with long blond hair, a warm, caring face, and a halo over his head. "Hello. I'm Michael, the current head of the Church and leader of the Angels."

"_He's completely pure..._" Goten thought to himself in surprise. "_There's not a single ounce of evil in his whole body. But I don't think I can say the same for the others here...Especially that one..."_ The younger son of Goku glanced to a boy with spiky white hair suspiciously. "_He's strong. Real strong. But his energy is filled with malice..."_

Behind the angel was a beautiful young girl with light brown hair tied into twin tails. "_...Irina!"_ Goten recognized the brunette immediately. He sent a small wave to the angel girl while still trying to be professional.

"_Hi, Goten…_" She silently mouthed while blushing. Irina honestly didn't think she'd see Goten again. After he saved her from Kokabiel, she had a flood of different emotions that she honestly wasn't sure of. And still wasn't. Though one thing was for sure, she was glad to see the spiky-haired half-Saiyan. However, Irina's happy expression hardened when she saw her former comrade Xenovia, who tried to say hello to her friend, but Irina turned away in disgust. "_Traitor..."_

Trunks smirked as he jabbed Goten in the side with his elbow. "Is she in your harem too, Goten? She's really pretty!" The older half-Saiyan said in a whisper that was inaudible to everyone but Goten himself.

"Don't start with that..." A slightly annoyed Goten whispered back. Trunks snickered at what his friend said and turned back to the front, not wanting to cause a scene.

Xenovia waved to Irina again but the pig-tailed haired girl scoffed and turned away. The Gremory Knight frowned sadly at Irina's coldness towards her. "_We used to be such good friends... Is she really that upset?"_

Trunks turned to Goten again. "Geez... What's she so mad about?" He said in that same low whisper.

Goten shrugged. "I dunno man. I think she's mad that Xenovia became a devil. Something about betraying her faith?"

The two Saiyan teens shrugged and refocued themselves when their gazes fell to the final group. "You can call me Azazel." The man who was sitting opposite Sirzechs said. He had his arms folded with a bored smirk spread across his face. Azazel had black hair with streaks of light-brown through it. He was wearing a long black kimono. His energy wasn't completely evil, but Goten noticed it felt strikingly similar to Raynare's. He figured that the man must have been a Fallen Angel. Accompanying him was a silver-haired boy about Trunks and Goten's age, staring at Issei with a cocky condescending smirk. "Say hello."

Issei gulped. He knew exactly who the boy was. "_The White Dragon..._"

"Hello, Red Dragon Emperor." His icy blue eyes glared at Issei condescendingly. Then he turned to the youngest Saiyan with a smirk. "It's nice to finally meet you, Son Goten. My name is Vali. I've heard many things about you. I've been itching to fight someone like you for a long time now. My pitiful rival over there will not even be worth my time. Maybe you can give some decent competition."

Issei growled. "What was that, douche?! Goten has been training me! I'll kick your ass into next week!" Issei was about to activate his Sacred Gear but stopped when Kiba held his arm and shook his head silently. Vali simply scoffed, laughing off Issei's threats as if they were nothing.

"Sorry to say this, but Vali is still much stronger than you are." Trunks said with a sad, slightly remorseful expression.

Issei growled and put his hands in his pockets. "Fine... Sorry." He mumbled under his breath while frowning.

Trunks scratched his head in confusion. "Not to be rude, but you said you're his rival. What does that mean exactly?"

"I am the White Dragon Emperor. Just as Issei is the Red Dragon. In a sense, our Sacred Gears are two sides of the same coin. He's my counterpart."

A look of surprise went across Goten's face, leaving Trunks clueless. "Wait a minute! You're that white one I heard about?! Issei's ...counterpart?"

"That's correct."

_"If I remember correctly, Ddraig told us that he and Albion are eternal rivals who fight each other through their respective Sacred Gear hosts." _Goten thought. "_So does that mean that Vali and Issei are going to fight?"_

Meanwhile, from across the room, a girl with long black hair that reached her feet and blue glasses blushed while smiling at a certain Saiyan with lavender hair. Trunks caught her looking at him, and she looked away in a flustered pink blush. An amused Trunks could let out a muffled laugh while shaking his head.

With the introductions were out of the way, Sirzechs and the other Faction Leaders wasted no time and jumped right into the formalities. "Son Goten here was the person who defeated Kokabiel during his surprise attack about a week ago."

"Did he really? I thank you so much for your accomplishments, Goten." Michael said.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout him. It seems one of my boys got carried away and got himself killed by a Saiyan. Kokabiel was a fool anyway." He said with obvious fake enthusiasm oozing off of him. Trunks rolled his eyes. Goten simply shrugged. "Would you mind telling us what happened?" Azazel asked. The other faction leaders were curious as well. While Trunks had sensed Goten's transformation, the others were pretty much in the dark, except for Rias and Akeno.

"Well I was following up on a lead from Xenovia and Irina to find some guy named Freed. When I got there, Xenovia was by herself. She said she had lost contact with Irina somehow. Then, Kokabiel appeared out of nowhere, and he had a barely alive Irina with him. If I wasn't there...who knows what could of happened." Goten growled just by thinking about it. His mind flashed to her unconscious body falling to the ground before he caught her. "I could feel my power starting to slip. After that, Xenovia and Koneko attacked him in a rage and almost got killed as a result. He threatened to kill Rias next... and I... I snapped. I don't even remember killing him. I just remember the pure anger and rage I felt in those moments. It was almost uncontrollable."

Irina silently gasped in shock, placing a hand over her mouth as she blinked a few times in her surprise; her marvelous purple eyes locked onto Goten as her fluttering heartbeat intensified. "_Goten saved my life?_"

"The rest of the details regarding Kokabiel, my household and Son Goten's invovlement will be found in my official report." Rias affirmed.

"As a witness, I, Sona Sitri, confirm the report given by Lady Gremory."

Serafall turned back to her sister and smiled. "Good job, Sona!" The younger Sitri's eye twitched but ignored her peppy older sister.

* * *

Time slowly rolled by after that. Goten yawned in boredom. Rias shot him an amused look before shaking her head. Akeno, Irina and Serafall giggled to themselves as he yawned again. Trunks sneezed, bored as all hell. He started counting the tiles on the ceiling just to pass the time.

Both Saiyans were getting antsy, as the boring meeting grew closer to it's conclusion. The factions decided that after a long stalemate, it was finally time for peace. It seemed that the two Super Saiyans weren't needed after all, when three powers suddenly appeared over the building where the meeting was being held. They were strong. Their energies were on par with that of an Ultimate Class Devil.

"Whoa. Do you guys feel that?" Goten said. Trunks, the Faction Leaders, plus Vali nodded. They felt the sudden energy spike too.

"That just…appeared out of thin air." Trunks replied, feeling slightly worried. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. Could it be an ambush?" Goten said. His muscled tensed up. He glanced at Trunks with a cautious look. Trunks nodded silently. They were ready a fight. Issei and Asia were amazed that they could communicate like that without speaking.

Issei frantically looked back and forth between the faction leaders and the two Saiyans. "What? What's wrong?!"

"Something isn't right here." Sirzechs said sternly. Rias became increasingly uneasy after that. If her brother _and_ the two Saiyans were worried, then something definitely was wrong. But Rias wouldn't let fear control her. She wasn't some helpless girl who needed saving, she was a very powerful fighter in her own right.

The three beings opened fired a rain of magical bullets onto the building, which fortunately was protected by a magical force field. The two Saiyans growled and ran to the window. They shot through the magical barrier and hovered in the air on eye level with the devils.

When the leader saw Goten and Trunks fly, he smirked, signaling for his comrades to stop. "That's enough, you two. It looks like we've got their attention." He raised an eyebrow and smirked when he noticed Goten and Trunks. "Oh look, even the Saiyans are here, just like I said." The armored man said with a scoff.

"What's the big idea, huh?" Trunks said crossing his arms over his chest angrily.

Goten pointed at the trio angrily. "Who are you!? What do you think you're doing, attacking us like this?! Answer me!"

The barrier was dropped as Sirzechs hovered up beside Goten and Trunks. He gasped at the three people floating in the sky. "The Old Moau Faction…!" Out of all the people he thought he would be behind the attack, they were the last ones he expected.

"Huh?! Old what?" Trunks said raising his eyebrow in confusion. "Who the hell are they?"

The name was unknown to Goten as well. He was equally curious. "They sound like bad news."

"They're devils who don't believe in the Evil Pieces System. Terrorists who think they're the true Maous and intend to kill the current Maous to take their throne." Sirzechs explained. While Trunks was completely lost, Goten had some understanding what he meant due to being close to Rias. It still confused him though.

"They may look weak, but they're more dangerous than you think." Azazel added as he joined the Saiyans in the air as well, scowling at the three devils. "Just so ya know, the jackass in the armor and cape is Shalba Beezlebub, the strongest of the three. Creuserey Asmodeus is the guy who looks like a nobleman reject, and Katerea Leviathan is the woman whose tits are too big for her body."

Katerea's face went red with anger. "Fuck you, Azazel! You won't be making jokes when we revive _him_!" The three landed on the ground and formed a triangle in the courtyard on campus, and an enormous, pure white magic circle appeared beneath them.

Trunks turned slightly blue. "Revive... him?" He landed on the roof of the school. Goten went after him, followed by Sirzechs, Serafall and the others.

"Him? Who're they talking about?" Issei asked out loud to nobody in particular.

"I don't know…but I'm getting a bad feeling about this." The dark-haired half-Saiyan replied. Seeing the anxious fear spread across both Goten and Trunks' face, a now frightened Rias ran over to Goten tightly and held onto his muscled arm for dear life. He instinctively held her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, but didn't take his eyes off of the devils on the ground. Rias blushed at his actions, but Goten was too focused on what was about to happen to notice the girls beside him. Rias told herself she wouldn't get scared, but seeing Goten and Trunks so tense made her uneasy. Though having Goten hold her eased her worries a little bit.

"You will see soon enough, Saiyan." Katerea said arrogantly.

The three members of the Old Maou Faction began chanting a spell as lighting crashed around them. The sky turned slowly turned from a black to blood red. Then, twin snakes in the form infinity symbol appeared in the middle of the large magic circle. Sirzechs and Serafall both gasped in surprise. "What..?! Those snakes...!"

"Snakes?" Trunks looked down at the circle below him. He didn't see what the big deal was. Goten didn't either. As for Rias, Sona and the Faction Leaders however, they were surprised to say the least.

Azazel smirked. "Ahh I see. You three clowns are taking orders from Ophis."

Rias' face went wide with shock and surprise as she held onto Goten a bit tighter. "...Ophis?! It can't be!"

Goten glanced at her curiously. "Who's that? Is he some kinda strong devil guy?" He instantly got excited as his blood started racing. Goten wanted to fight this Ophis. Whoever he or she was sounded like a challenge!

"The Infinite Dragon God. A Dragon so strong even the four original Maous were scared of him." Rias explained.

Trunks scratched his head in confusion. "Whoa hold on a sec. back up. Who is this Ophis? Why are they working for him?"

"Awesome! Is he strong?! Can we fight him?!" Goten said excitedly, but Rias immediately clonked the Saiyan on the head to shush him. The Saiyan just rubbed the back of his head with a small tear in his eye.

The Governor of the Fallen Angels shook his head with an amused sigh. These Saiyans were really out of the loop for being heroes, he thought. "Basically, Ophis created an organization and has been gathering strong and dangerous forces of the three great powers. That organization is called The Khaos Brigade."

"So these guys are in The Khaos Brigade?" Goten asked.

"Yeah. Though these three are pretty incompetent." Azazel replied jokingly. The three devils growled scornfully but ignored Azazel's insults. In a few moments, they'd all be begging for mercy. "Vali is a part of that team too, aren't you?"

Vali simply scoffed.

Meanwhile, the white light grew brighter and brighter as a bulky figure slowly rose from it. The lighting grew more violent in its impact and the earth beneath them started to shake lightly. The rising figure was only a silhouette at first. Chills ran down both Goten and Trunks' spine. Whoever this person was had incredible power. The Factions were on edge as well, but seeing the look of pure fear on the two Saiyan's faces only made things worse.

"N-No way..." Goten said swallowing hard. The color leaving his face when he felt the sheer magnitude of the power coming from the mysterious fighter.

"This is...impossible! His power is massive...!" Trunks said in pure shock. He growled and stood his ground despite the intense aura that was flowing of the mysterious fighter.

"...W-Who is this guy?!" Goten said as his voice cracked in fear, holding Rias tighter. Rias could almost cry when she heard the fear in her Goten's voice.

"I don't know who this guy is, but he's definitely a Saiyan." Trunks replied. "This is bad..."

As the blinding light from the magic circle died down, the full form of this newly arrived fighter came into view. He was a bulky shirtless man with white pants, a red sash around his waist and greenish-yellow hair with sharp empty eyes. The man had a golden necklace, belt and gauntlets that had blue jewels The Saiyan smirked as he checked out his revived body. Now that he had brought back to life, he could truly feel the insane amount of power he had accumulated over the years. Broly's revenge was at hand.

* * *

On a small green planet in Other World, a blue Kai wearing dark sunglasses dropped his knees in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. "Oh no. No no no... Not him... Anybody but him..." He turned to his star pupil. "Goku! Come here! You need to see this!"

The full-blooded Saiyan didn't hear a word, as he was too involved in his training. Son Goku wore a blue and white tracksuit as he pulled ten weights that each weighed fifty tons across the planet in his base form. The gravity on King Kai's planet was ten times that of Earth's, which culminated in a great workout for Goku.

"Goku!" King Kai called again frantically. He was trembling. Using his all-seeing vision, the Kai of the North was able to see Broly's revival as if he was there in person! "This is an emergency!"

Goku stopped his training and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he strolled up to King Kai. Goku hadn't fully realized what was going on down on Earth. At least not yet. "What's wrong? Is Chi-Chi mad at me or something? I told her I'd be back by tonight!" The Saiyan said, turning slightly blue at the thought of his wife's anger.

"No, you idiot!" The blue Kai screamed. "Broly has been revived!"

"W-What?! Broly?! But how?!" Goku said in shock. When he focused, Goku could sense the Legendary Super Saiyan's energy as clear as day. "This is bad. That's where Goten is! I gotta go King Kai! See ya!" The Saiyan threw off his tracksuit, revealing hi gi underneath. He locked onto the monstrously powerful Broly and quickly teleported to Earth.

* * *

Son Gohan was happily sitting on the floor of his house playing with Pan when he sensed a massive, evil energy appear close to where his little brother was. His giddy smile as his adorable daughter climbed over him turned into a serious frown. It only took Gohan a moment to realize who's power he was sensing. _"Broly?! But he should be dead!" _Gohan calmly took Pan off of his shoulders and stood up. He didn't want to alarm his family, but this was a dire situation.

"Daddy? What's wong?" Pan asked as she attempted to follow Gohan until Videl stopped her. Videl was completely lost as to why her husband's personality suddenly shifted, but knew by the look on Gohan's face that something was wrong. She went and picked her daughter, consoling her.

Gohan disappeared into his bedroom, coming back out a minute later wearing his gi. "Sweetie, Daddy has to go." He ruffled Pan's black hair and kissed her on the head. "Something just came up and they need my help. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"I wants to help!" Pan said, trying to squirm out of her mother's arms but Videl held her tight.

Gohan shook his head. "You can't, Panny. This is too dangerous. Daddy, Uncle Goten and Grandpa will take of this." He ruffled his daughter's hair making the toddler giggle. "I'll be back in a little bit okay? " The Saiyan gave his wife and daughter a goodbye kiss on the cheek before rushing out the door.

"Be careful, Gohan..." Videl said softly.

"Okay... Bye Daddy~!l!" Pan waved to her father happily.

He covered himself in a bright white aura and blasted towards where he felt Broly's energy and his little brother as fast as he could. _"This is not good... But who would do this? Why Broly?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp., the Gravity Chamber was set up to three hundred times that of Earth's. Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 2 state rapidly kicked and punched the air as he tried to avoid his own Ki blasts. The Saiyan prince flipped backwards and landed on his feet and did another rapid combo of punches and kicks when he abruptly stopped dead in his tracks. Vegeta's mouth fell agape as his hands curled up into fists at the energy he was currently sensing.

He wiped the sweat that was dripping from his brow and immediately turned off the intense gravity. "_Damn it! What the hell is Broly doing back from the dead?!_" Vegeta asked himself in a rage. He growled even deeper when he sensed Broly's increased energy level. "_It seems the bastard has been training to defeat us! He's even become on par with the original form of Majin Buu!" _His frown turned into a smirk. "_That still won't be able to stop me though." _Vegeta walked out of the gravity room in a rush, almost bumping into his wife in the process.

"Watch where you're going! Jerk! You almost hit me!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta rushed by her.

The Saiyan prince scoffed. "Quiet. I don't have time for this! The entire galaxy is in danger." He said and blasted off towards East City without another word, leaving Bulma completely lost. The blue-haired woman could only blink repeatedly in surprise.

* * *

At the same time, the Super Namekian known as Piccolo was meditating in the air on Dende's Lookout. His face was relaxed and stern, and his hands were folded in his lap. But his meditation was quickly cut short when he sensed Broly's evil energy suddenly reappear. Piccolo quickly dropped to his feet and went over to the edge of the Lookout where the Guardian of Earth, Dende, was standing.

"Is that who I think it is, Piccolo?" Dende's hand was shaking slightly as he held on to his wooden staff.

Piccolo frowned. "That's Broly... He was one of the worst foes we've ever faced. Cell and Majin Buu were stronger, but now he's multiplied his strength ten fold!"

The Guardian of Earth stayed silent, only looking down at the Earth with a frown. "But didn't you guys beat him?"

"Yeah." Piccolo frowned. "But somehow he's returned. I don't know how those devils were able to do it, but they did." The Super Namekian threw off his cloak and turban and it hit the marble floor of the Lookout with a loud thud. Instantly after, Piccolo shot off towards East City. Goten and Trunks were already there, and he could sense Vegeta and Gohan already on their way. He assumed Goku would arrive soon via Instant Transmission as well at any moment. "_Hold on boys. I'm on my way."_

* * *

Broly smirked as he checked out his new revived body. He couldn't sense his own strength while in Hell, but on Earth he could feel the seemingly bottomless power he had inside of him. And that was without transforming into his true ascended Super Saiyan state. Yes, during his time in Hell, Broly had learned how go beyond Super Saiyan. "_Incredible. I'm really alive...!" _His eyes darted to either side of him. He saw the devils of the Old Maou Faction laughing maniacally that their plan was coming to fruition. Broly scowled. They were lower life forms compared to him! It sickened Broly to his core to get help from those bugs. It only made things worse when they acted like they were the ones in charge. What they didn't know was that Broly was using them for his own personal gain.

The Saiyan's gaze landed on Goten and Trunks. His eyes narrowed in pure hatred as he located the two Saiyans standing on the roof in front of him. One looked almost identical to Goku, and the other one he was a bit unfamiliar with. Goten and Trunks took a step backwards in slight fear when they saw the look of pure hatred and malice on Broly's face that was directed at them. Then, Son Goku himself appeared via Instant Transmission. Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan showed up moments later and landed next to the group of people gathering on the roof. The two teens sent a quick nod to the others as they arrived.

"_Kakarot!"_ Broly seethed with rage. While he wasn't as unhinged and insane as he was, Broly still hated Goku with every fiber of his being. And it was taking everything he had not to attack him in that moment. He couldn't just yet though. There was one other thing he had to take care of first.

Gohan's face widened in surprise upon landing. "Did they summon Shenron or something? The sky was pretty dark on my way over here."

Trunks shook his head. "Nope, they used some weird magical ritual."

Goku's face instantly went stern. "So Broly really is alive again. Wow. I can't believe how strong he's gotten."

The young devils' worries were significantly lessened with the Z Fighters there. They were safe now.

"You fought this guy before, Dad?" Goten asked curiously.

"Yeah. It was right before the Cell Games. But now I can tell he's like a different person. He's on a whole different level."

Piccolo came up between the two boys and frowned. "That's not all. Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan. And with his increased strength, I wouldn't be surprised if he ascended past the first level." Rias gulped in slight fright at the sight of the tall Namekian. While he seemed friendly, he looked really mean. Little did Rias know was that the former demon menace known as Majunior was actually a big softy deep down. "I predict that at his full strength, he's on par with the fat Majin Buu before he split good from evil."

Goten swallowed hard. "You've gotta be kiddin' me... How are we supposed to beat that?!"

"Oh relax, Goten. We'll be fine." Goku shrugged. Broly was no longer a challenge to him now that he achieved Super Saiyan 3.

"This whole galaxy is in severe danger…!" Gohan said with deep gravity in his voice. The serious comment that came from the usually reserved and quiet Gohan deeply surprised Rias and the other devils, turning to the Saiyan with eyes filled with shock.

Rias had learned about of some the battles that Goten and the other Z Fighters were in through stories, but she never knew the true severity of them, until she saw Broly face-to-face. In fact, she along with everyone else on Earth, not including the Z Fighters and their families, completely forgot that Majin Buu terrorized the Earth eight years ago. Despite that, she kept was still curious about this 'Buu' that the Z Fighters kept mentioning. "_If a such a big battle took place on Earth, surely Big Brother or Lady Serafall would've known about it...right? Then why do I feel so lost? Who is this Buu?"_

Broly looked at his hands again and smirked wickedly before turning to the three devils of the Old Maou Faction. "I have to thank you three for finally bringing me back to life. Your magic wasn't as worthless as I thought."

Shalba gulped. "Anything for you, Broly. Unfortunately we weren't able to bring out all of your inner power. The potential within you was astounding but... we just weren't able to do it. Even with Ophis' snakes, it still wasn't enough."

"I see. That's too bad." Broly glanced from Katerea, to Crueserey to finally Shalba while hiding a wicked grin. "You've served your purpose well but now I don't need you anymore."

"W-What?!" The three devils shrieked in horror.

"No!" Goku screamed in shock, realizing Broly's plan.

"Is he going to…?" Issei gulped hard as the color drained from his face.

"Don't do it!" Gohan called out, hoping the newly revived Saiyan wouldn't do what he thought he was going to do.

Broly vanished from existence for a brief moment, reappearing a second later directly behind Shalba Beezlebub. He thrust his large fist directly through Shalba's back, ripping through the other side of him. Shalba coughed up blood and winced in pure agony as his insides were torn apart. Some blood spurted onto Broly's cheek and he licked it off like some kind of animal.

"W-Why...?" The leader of the Old Maou Faction's last words came out as a whisper as the Legendary Super Saiyan removed his hand from Shalba's stomach. His lifeless body dropped to the ground with a thud as blood poured from the open wound. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

The Factions could only watch in a combination of horror and shock. Rias and Akeno hid their faces in Goten's broad shoulders and shivered.

"You can't do this! We revived you! We were on the same side!" Katerea said completely petrified. The two remaining Ultimate-class devils spread their wings and shot off into the air as fast as they could to flee from the maniacal Saiyan.

Broly phased out of existence again, reappearing instantly in front of the two remaining devils. He started to laugh as he charged a green blast in one of his hands. The other two devils were too scared to move. "You trash had your use to me, and that time is up!" The devils started to beg for their lives, but it only brought Broly amusement. The Legendary Super Saiyan smirked devilishly as he fired the blast forward, completely obliterating Katerea and Creuserey in an instant. Their screams of terror only sent shivers down the spines of Irina and the young devils as the last two leaders of the Old Maou Faction were vaporized.

Irina gasped in horror and backed up a few paces and hid her face in Michael's cloak at the bright green explosion. "_Who would do just an awful thing?!" _She thought, choking back a sob of anguish.

Broly turned back to Goku with a look of sadistic pleasure. "That was only the beginning, Kakarot! Soon, that will be you!"

"You…you monster! How could you do such a thing? They were running away!" Akeno screamed out to the demon. She was angry, but she was visibly shaken up. Just looking into Broly's cold, lifeless eyes was like looking into a nightmare.

"Monster, you say? No. I'm not a monster! I'm the devil!" Broly roared with laughter. He turned his head towards Akeno with a chilling grin. "Just for that, _y__ou'll _DIE FIRST!" He immediately shot a large green energy ball from his palm aimed directly at Akeno. She braced herself for death, but before the blast could land, Goten broke away from Rias' grip, flew forward in front of the group, and easily deflected the attack in the opposite direction.

When Akeno reopened her eyes, realizing the blast had never came, she was shocked to see Goten's back facing her. He had saved her life. She blushed tremendously and her heart almost leaped out of her chest. The other Gremory devils including were completely awestruck. They didn't even see Goten move. Akeno just stood there in disbelief that Son Goten had jumped in the way of a Ki blast to save her. At that moment Akeno knew she was truly in love with the half-Saiyan. She had been for a while now, but this only confirmed Akeno's feelings and made them stronger.

"Yo! What's your problem, jerk?!" Goten roared, gritting his teeth angrily. "She's an innocent girl! Leave her out of this! Your gripe is with my father right? Well fight me first! Unless you're too much of a coward!" The younger son of Goku growled. He was about to jump forward, when Goku stopped him for the time being. Goku felt so proud. His son was truly turning into a great fighter.

"Who wants to be the first of my victims? Will it be Kakarot, or Prince Vegeta? Or even the Namek?"

Vegeta growled and turned to his rival and friend. "Hey! Kakarot! Let's just end this goddamn fool right now! He may be stronger, a lot stronger, but he's no match for you, Gohan, or myself at this point."

"I know _we_ can easily beat him, Vegeta. So why don't we give the boys a shot? It'll be perfect training for them!" Goku turned back to Goten and Trunks with his usual laid-back grin.

"What?! Goku, no! You can't let my Goten fight!" Rias shouted at the older Saiyan who she considered a father. She clutched onto the half-Saiyan desperately as her blue eyes filled with worry. She didn't want her beloved, adorable Goten would have to fight such a horrible monster. Goku sighed. She sounded just like how Chi-Chi was with Gohan.

But Goten had another idea.

"Let's do this!" The younger son of Goku grinned confidently and turned to Trunks. "Trunks? You're with me, right?"

Trunks cracked his knuckles. "You got it. It's time to put Super Saiyan 2 to the test."

"That's what I like to hear." The Saiyan prince said with a cocky smirk before turning serious. "You two will fight Broly first, and if you can't get the job done, then one of us will step in." Trunks agreed to his father's demands.

Rias hugged Goten tightly and buried his face deep in her boobs. "No, Goten, you can't! I-I don't want see you get hurt..."

The Saiyan gently pulled away from her embrace and looked the redhead directly in the eyes. "Rias, it'll be okay…I'll be just fine." Goten said warmly and kissed the Gremory heiress softly on the forehead.

Rias' heart fluttered brought him in a deep hug, desperately not wanting her darling Goten to go out there. Deep down she knew there was nothing she could do to stop Goten from fighting, but she was still against it. After a few seconds, Goten broke the hug and flashed Rias and the others his signature goofy grin that she loved so much. Rias watched as the boy she loved descend from the roof onto the ground, followed by Trunks right behind him. This was the fight of his life. _"Don't you die on me, Son Goten..."_ Rias whispered to herself as she put her hand of her increasingly fast beating heart.

The two Saiyans landed on the ground together, standing proudly in front of Broly. "Your fight is with us now!" Goten said loudly, catching Brolys attention.

"Alright then! You brats will be the first to lie dead at my feet!" Broly flared his bright green aura and gave Goten a chilling look of death. He folded his arms confidently. "Don't expect any mercy." He said coldly.

Trunks ignored Broly's threats with an eye roll. He confidently smirked as he turned into a Super Saiyan. "You ready, man?"

"Yep! Right behind ya!" Goten said as he too turned Super Saiyan.

Broly scowled, getting flashbacks of his beat down that sent him into the comet which killed him_. _He was going to make the two half-Saiyan's suffer before he killed them. Especially Kakarot's son. He wanted to revel in crushing the life out of Goten before killing Goku himself.

"Yo! Trunks! Goten!" Issei called out to the newly transformed Super Saiyans. "Kick this dude's ass!" Without turning around, Goten gave a thumbs up to Issei and everyone else too.

Trunks and Goten got in their fighting stance and prepared for the fight of their lives. The two Saiyan's piercing emerald-green eyes met Broly's blank ones. It was pure silence as they stared each other down. The devils dared not to move at inch.

Broly made the first move as he fired hundreds of green energy waves at the two boys. Goten and Trunks effortlessly deflected all of them, and purposely deflected the blasts away from the rest of the city. Broly laughed as rushed through the smoke and kicked Trunks hard in the stomach. Trunks stumbled back in pain as the Legendary Super Saiyan turned to Goten and sent a powerful kick directly at the side of Goten's head.

The younger Saiyan went to catch Broly's leg, and was about to counterattack when the Legendary Super Saiyan used his other leg to kick Goten hard across the face. Broly smirked as he regained his footing and drilled Goten in the face. The teen barely managed to resist the blow with extreme difficulty. Goten retaliated with an energy blast of his own, hitting Broly directly in the face. When the smoke cleared, Broly's smirking face appeared completely unharmed. "_He was hit head on and yet there's not even a scratch! Who is this guy?!"_

Meanwhile, Trunks flew high above Broly and flared his golden aura. He flipped forward did a diving kick towards his foe. The Legendary Super Saiyan smirked as he turned around at the last possible moment to grab the older half-Saiyan by the leg, and threw him with full force into his younger friend. "Gaaaah!" Both Saiyans grunted as they were sent flying into a part of Kuoh Academy, destroying an entire one-third of the school.

"Owwww. That hurt..." Goten rubbed his head as he climbed out of the rubble.

Trunk groaned and burst out of the rubble and rushed toward Broly who just continued laughinh. Goten did the same as the two Saiyans relentlessly attacked the demon. Despite it was two on one, Broly was easily able to hold his own against Goten's and Trunks assault. To the devils, their attacks seemed like shock waves that echoed throughout the city.

Broly dodged all of the Saiyan's punches easily, as he countered with deep, crushing blows to the two boy's guts. As the two Super Saiyan's coughed and hacked and clutched their stomachs in pain in a desperate attempt to catch their breaths, a devilish grin spread across Broly's face as he found an opening. The evil Saiyan smashed his large fists into Goten and Trunks' heads, sending them careening hundreds of feet downwards to the campus grounds. They barely managed to land of their feet, and wiped the blood from their mouths as their breath returned to them.

"Shit..."

"This isn't good.."

* * *

On top of the school building, the Faction members and the rest of the Z Fighter's intently watched the fight. Though Rias and the others had no idea that this battle was just getting started.

Issei was watching the battle completely awe struck. It was like his favorite tv show came to life! This was the first time he saw his friend fight seriously, and boy was it excited. It only fueled his desire to get stronger.

Rias flinched when a blow from Broly collided directly with Goten's face. He flipped backwards, landing safely on his feet. She felt relieved but it was still hard for Rias to watch her Goten fight such a monster.

"Goten's just getting warmed up. Trunks too. Both are them aren't even going full strength yet." Piccolo said calmly. The devils were shocked at this, but were still adamant on helping Trunks and Goten fight the evil Saiyan.

"But we have to help! Asia can heal them while we fight him off!" Akeno jumped in, just as worried as Rias.

"I have to agree with Rias and Akeno here, Goku." Sona said. "Goten and Trunks need help." She was worried about the boys as well. Soon after Sona spoke up, the rest of the Gremory plus Irina jumped in with their own pleas to help the young half-Saiyan.

"Are you idiots out of your damn minds!?" Vegeta snapped at the young devils, causing them all to shut up and flinch slightly. "Do you all _want_ to die?!"

"But if we all fight him together, we'll definitely win!" Issei tried to argue with the Saiyan prince.

Kiba nodded in agreement as he spawned a demonic sword. "I'm with Issei on this. It'll be all of us versus him. He doesn't stand a chance!"

"You morons! Broly purged entire planets by himself! You're nothing to him! If you go out there now, the bastard will kill you all in an instant! It's a suicide mission!" At that, the devils flinched and reluctantly backed down. Though they hated doing nothing to help.

Goku folded his arm and nodded in agreement. "Vegeta's right, guys. Goten and Trunks are fine. You jumping in there would just distract the two of them from the battle. You'd do more harm than good."

"I hope you're right…" Rias sighed, still really worried and fearful for Goten.

"Everyone listen up." Gohan said, getting the attention of everyone in the area. "We have to move out of here. The entire school campus is getting destroyed!" With everyone in agreement, The Saiyans and Three Factions moved to the top of a tall building away from campus, but still had a perfect view of the fight.

Akeno and Rias sat down on the edge of the rooftop and watched the fight intently. From what they could see, the Super Saiyans were moving way too fast for most of the fight, so they were in the dark. It only made their nerves worse.

Xenovia prayed to God that Goten would be okay, partly for his safety but also so she could bare his children, but all she got was a headache considering she was a devil now.

Meanwhile, Irina couldn't stop thinking about what Goten said about Kokabiel. "_D-Did Goten really do that for me? He saved me from Kokabiel…after seeing me beat up? I don't even remember that…!" _The pig-tailed girl of the church thought, blushing. She vaguely remembering seeing his strong handsome face, but everything else was too fuzzy.

Vali and the four leaders had heavily underestimated the Saiyan's power. They all knew Saiyan's were extremely powerful, and after Goku said the duo was just warming up, they learned that this was just the beginning.

"Aren't Trunks and Goten so cute and strong?! I bet they'll beat that big meanie! Once they win, I'll give them both a big reward!" Serafall chirped innocently.

"Um, with all due respect, Lady Serafall, Goten is _mine,_ so don't get any ideas!" Rias interjected.

"Eh? Ideas about what?" The female Maou asked innocently.

Akeno jumped in. "Goten went the farthest with me sexually so I think he should be mine. Just give up and let me have him."

"No! He's off limits to the likes of you!"

And so, Rias and Akeno got into another argument about who Goten "belongs to," as the other girls tried break it up, leaving the Z Fighters clueless as to what just happened.

* * *

The two Super Saiyan's hovered high in the air, out of breath. Broly stared them down from above, laughing.

"This guy is really somethin' else, huh Trunks?"

"Yeah, and like Piccolo said, he probably has the ability to go beyond Super Saiyan. At this rate, I don't think we can beat him without fusion." Trunks said sighing, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Let's save that for a last resort. I want to show our dads that we can win without having to rely on fusion. Though I think we might be able to pull off a win since we're both fighting him together." Goten said with a smirk. "Just follow my lead. I have an idea."

The two Super Saiyans rushed Broly from two different angles. Goten rushed him from behind, and Trunks from his front. At the last second, Trunks used an Afterimage to disappear from existence. As Broly tried to search for the older Saiyan, Goten slammed two fists into the Legendary Super Saiyan's back. Broly staggered forward a few feet. Broly went to turn around but was meant with a kick directly to the jaw as Goten sent him skyward. In the next moment, Trunks reappeared above the large Saiyan. The older Saiyan kicked Broly in the face and knocked him back towards Goten.

As Goten readied yet another attack,Broly smirked wickedly and recovered from his stunned state. He first blasted Trunks, stunning the older teen as he crashed into the ground. Goten immediately came to a screeching halt in front of the towering Saiyan but it was too late. Broly punched Goten directly in the face, but caught the injured teen by the head as he started to held Goten by the head as he repeatedly drove his fists into the young Saiyan's gut and face. Goten cried out in severe pain as he desperately tried to get free, while blood dripped onto Broly's cheek, and he delightfully licked it off.

Trunks recovered immediately came to the aid of his best friend, and decked Broly hard in the chin. The kick made Broly lose his grip on Goten sent him careening towards the school campus below. He hit the round with a loud crash and created a large crater upon impact.

"You good?" Trunks asked his friend with concern as Goten managed to recover and catch his breath.

Goten winced, but then nodded after a short pause. "Yeah, thanks." Trunks descended down to be on level his best friend, and together fired a dual, blue Ki blast that crashed into the Legendary Super Saiyan and exploded.

The devils were cheering for the two Saiyans as they high-fived one another, but both knew the attack wasn't enough to defeat him. Not by a long shot.

"Tch. We're not going to beat him this way. We'll never beat him as regular Super Saiyans." Goten said when he noticed that Broly was relatively unharmed, save for a few minor wounds. "He just completely tanks everything we give him!"

Trunks smirked confidently. "You're right. This isn't getting us anywhere. Whaddya say we take it up to the next level?"

Goten clenched his fists and focused his energy. "Sounds good to me!"

"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Saiyans roared as they began to power up to the level beyond Super Saiyan. The wild, golden auras of Goten and Trunks exploded in both width and height. Sparks of blue bio-electricity surrounded them. Their hair sharpened further and stood straight upwards, and their muscles bulged and their facial features became much more fierce. With an explosion of light, the teens finished their transformation and appeared in their Super Saiyan 2 state.

The evil Saiyan stared back at the two newly ascended Saiyans completely astounded. With increased speed, Goten phased out of existence. Instantly, Goten reappeared directly in front of Broly, and punched the evil Saiyan hard in the chin and face, before kicking him high towards the night sky. Goten teleported above Broly and sent him spiraling back down towards Trunks, who punted him half way across the courtyard with a roundhouse kick to the face.

Broly who was still only in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, came to a skidding halt and landed on his feet. He growled in pure fury, wanting to kill the Saiyans even more. He wanted to make Goku and Vegeta suffer as he tortured their sons to the inch of death. But the next thing he knew, both Goten and Trunks flew straight at him with fists ready. The Legendary Super Saiyan took a defensive position and was ready to block. But at the last second before they would impact, Goten moved out of the way as Trunks arched upwards and kicked his foe directly in the spine, stunning him. Finding an opening, Goten jumped backwards about ten feet and started relentlessly firing a multitude of rapid-fire ki blasts at Broly's figure as a cloud of smoke picked up, blinding the devils, angels and fallen angels from seeing.

Trunks landed next to him and performed a series of rapid arm movements before placing both forward with his thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape. "Burning Attack!" Trunks shouted and a large, yellow, energy sphere fired from the Super Saiyan 2's hands directly at the cloud of smoke where the Legendary Super Saiyan was last seen. With a huge explosion, the blast hit Broly directly on, and pushed him backwards many, many yards, crashing into the school. The blast exploded on impact and destroyed what was left of Kuoh Academy.

"Nice going, Trunks! You just destroyed the school!" Goten yelled sarcastically. Though he was actually kinda happy.

"Think about this way, Goten! We'll have a mini vacation while the damage gets fixed!" Trunks said smirking, but didn't keep his eyes off where Broly had hit.

Goten had to admit he was right. Unlike his brother Gohan, he didn't really like school or studying that much, so a few days off while the Z Fighters gather the Dragon Balls to fix the damage sounded pretty nice to the younger son of Goku. He shook off his thoughts and refocused on the battle. "_Come on. Come out. I know you're not dead. There's no way that an attack like that finished you… _He thought cautiously.

Broly emerged from the rubble almost immediately after the smoke cleared. Blood dripped from Broly's mouth, and smirked as he wiped it off from with the back of his head. "You filth had your fun. Now it's my turn to transform! And it will be the very last thing you see before you die!" Broly bent his knees and clenched his fists as he too began to power up. The earth around the three Saiyans began to shatter as earthquakes picked up throughout the entire city, ripping apart what was left of Kuoh Academy's campus. The Occult Research Club building collapsed in on itself and a reduced to a bunch of furniture and rubble.

Broly's chest and muscle-mass increased even more as his green aura flared wildly. Green lighting sparked around Broly as his hair spiked further up and turn a slightly darker shade of green. He smirked wickedly as Trunks and Goten watched in motionless awe. Broly finished the transformation with a monstrous kiai, that cut the two teen's skin like it was nothing due to the speed of the shockwaves. The boys flinched but stood their ground as they stared at the newly ascended Broly.

Trunks' face went slightly white. "Oh crap..."

Goten gulped hard. "Whoa! He's huge!"

"H-His power just doubled!" Trunks said slightly frightened but held his ground next to Goten. "He turned Super Saiyan 2!"

In nothing but a blur of green, Broly appeared behind Trunks and Goten and drove his elbow deep into their backs. The boys face's contorted with extreme pain as they staggered forward. Just as they recovered, the evil Saiyan grabbed a weakened Goten and slammed his knee into the young Saiyan's back. Goten dropped to the ground like a rock as Broly started to crush his head while laughing manically. "This is just the beginning of your torture! My time in Hell will be nothing compared to the slow painful death I will inflict on you, boy!." Goten screamed in agony as he could feel his head slowly being crushed like a grape. Rias started crying on the spot from hearing the screams of pain from her darling Goten. She was about to run out there herself, despite Goku and her brother's advise, when Trunks came up from behind Broly and kicked the evil Saiyan off of his best friend.

"Thanks man. You saved me again. I really owe ya one." Goten said rubbing his head in pain, spitting out blood mixed with spit as Trunks helped him up.

"Don't sweat it." Trunks said with a friendly pat to Goten's back. "You're my best friend, bro. That's the shit we do for each other."

Goten smiled back at his best friend. "True. But still, thanks." Then something caught his attention. "Hey, look. Ugly over there is getting up."

Broly laughed as he got off of the ground and faced the Saiyans again. "That attack was only a tickle. You worms could never defeat me! I am invincible!"

The younger Super Saiyan laughed confidently. "Is that why my dad killed you?" Trunks snickered rather loudly at the insult, only making the evil Saiyan angrier.

In a rage, Broly fired a condensed green energy blast through his eyes that pierced Trunks directly through the shoulder, catching both Saiyans off guard. He cried out in pain as Goten stared in surprise. Broly smirked as he went for another larger emerald-colored blast, until Goten fired a blast of his own to negate the evil Saiyan's attack.

From the sidelines, Piccolo noted that Broly was slowly losing his mind once again like during their battle in the South Galaxy. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta all agreed, saying that if things turn bad, they'll be ready to jump in at any moment to save the boys. Rias just hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.

Goten and Trunks faced Broly together in a position where they guarded each other with no room for any openings. "Now you saved me, man. Thanks. That second blow could have been bad." Trunks said with a pained smile. He winced at the bloody wound from his arm, but shook it off.

"Die!" Broly fired an enormous green blast forward directly at Goten and Trunks. With perfect reflexes, Goten and Trunks managed to get out of the line of fire with half a second to spare. The emerald-colored Ki blast went past where Goten and Trunks were, and into the bustling East City. It effortlessly annihilated everything in it's path for multiple city blocks. Buildings, cars, landscape and people alike were instantly vaporized by the blast. It kept going until it eventually exploded somewhere deep in the city, causing catastrophic damage. The large majority of East City was still undamaged, but the evil Saiyan's blast still turned that part into a destroyed war zone like it was nothing.

Trunks wiped the sweat his forehead and swallowed hard. "This might be tougher than we originally thought…" Both Saiyans were panting already. They were still completely capable of fighting, but Super Saiyan 2 was still really new to the both of them. Despite that Goten and Trunks had been training to master the form, this was their first real fight while using it.

Goten wiped the blood from his lip. "Trunks, listen, we can't fight here any longer. We're in the middle of the city! There's too many people here!" He breathed out in a whisper. "We should lead Broly away from here as soon as possible so no other innocent people are killed!"

"Yeah, you're right." Broly laughed maniacally as he clenched his fists. "This city is way too crowded for your burial. Let's do something about that, shall we?" The earth started to shake violently across the entire eastern capital as the Legendary Super Saiyan began to power up.

Goten's eyes widened with horror.. "NO! DON'T DO IT!" The younger ascended Saiyan screamed as he knew exactly what Broly planned. Trunks panicked and crossed his arms over his face for protection, followed by Goten immediately after. The fissures only got progressively worse as the two Saiyan's braced for the attack. _"We're too close to the blast!"_

Meanwhile, with Goku and the others, the Z Fighters and Three Factions watched in awe and shock at what Broly was doing.

"D-dad…is he going to…?" Gohan stuttered in surprise.

"Going to what?! What's he going to do!?" Rias turned her head frantically back between Goku and Gohan.

"There's no time to explain!" Goku yelled over the earth tremors that Broly was causing. He immediately picked up Rias and Akeno and shot towards the sky in the blink of an eye. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan grabbed the other devils as the Faction Leaders flew on their own. They watched in horror as the entire city started to crumble. Buildings began to collapse and caved in on itself as the earth ripped open beneath them.

"Brace yourself!"

"HYAAAAAAAAAH!" Broly bellowed as he released his attack. Multiple green streams of energy burst out from the ground, covering the entire city in a massive green dome of Ki. The Ki waves engulfed the entire city in an instant and stretched miles and miles of land beyond it, effortlessly destroying everything in sight. The screams of horror from the citizens as they were killed by the attack were drowned out by the hundreds of smaller explosions that went off one after another.

In an instant, East City along everyone in it went up in a mushroom cloud of smoke. The gigantic Ki wave flattened the entire East City instantly. Nobody or nothing had survived the blast. The once colorful and lively East City was reduced to a desolate wasteland. One would have thought a nuclear bomb went off in the city. When the smoke and debris started to clear, the remaining Z Fighters along with the others that attended the meeting found that the entirety of East City had become nothing but a flat, barren wasteland.

"I-it's…all gone. Everything's gone…" Goku said growling when he was able to see the damage.

The color drained from Irina and Xenovia's faces as they stared at the wasteland in absolute terror. An entire city was erased in a matter of seconds. The worst part was that neither of them could locate Goten or Trunks in the moment.

Akeno could only blankly stare at the wasteland, her mouth agape as tears welled up in her purple eyes at the possible loss of the two Saiyans. _"No...! You can't leave me now, Goten... You can't be dead..."_

Rias' eyes immediately shot open as she stared at the empty battlefield where East City once stood, and also where Goten and Trunks were fighting. Rias could only blankly stare at the wasteland as tears immediately began falling, staining her face. "GOTEN!" Rias screamed as she started to cry into Goku's arms. "_He was right there when the blast went off…Oh, Goten…Please be okay…"_

* * *

_A/N: Wow I cant believe this is chapter 20 already! I've come a long way, but couldn't of done it without you guys. Thank you so much! I hope to continue this for a long while lol. The update for this is mostly the same, just with some additions and slight changes here and there.  
_

_I just want to note one thing. Even though Goten is the main character, he wont be the one to have all the spotlight, as that'd get boring for you to read and for me to write. So expect all the main Z Fighters to have a chance to shine at some point. Please review!_


	21. Chapter 21

~Chapter 21: Confessions~

The dust and debris began to settle on the empty wasteland that was once the large and beautiful East City. Everything was completely gone. "One blast…He destroyed it all with one blast…" Serafall said, completely horrified. She was truly trembling for the first time in her life. Never before had she ever seen such a display of energy.

"_It seems that all of us have greatly underestimated the power of these Saiyans. If Goten and Trunks are having trouble with him, what chance does Ajuka or myself have against him?! To think that even after a horrific event like this, Son Goku and the others are so calm!" _The crimson-haired Satan thought in shock.

The Z Fighters descended to the ground and gently placed the devils plus Irina on the ground, their faces stern and silent.

"T-that monster! The city! All those people, all gone…!" Sona said mortified, covering her mouth with her hands. Her entire body started to shake due to the shock.

Issei, Kiba and Xenovia growled deeply and clenched their fists in rage. "No…i-it can't be. They can't be…d-d-dead…" Issei stammered out. "M-my parents... they're gone...?!" He formed the Boosted Gear on his arm and was about to charge in to the barren battlefield, but Piccolo stopped the Gremory Pawn in time. Issei struggled and fought with all of his might to get free but Piccolo wouldn't budge. "Hey! Let me go, asshole! That bastard killed my parents! He killed Goten!"

"Would you calm down!?" Piccolo boomed, causing Issei and the rest of the teens to flinch in fright. "Your parents may be gone for now, but they're not gone for good. We can bring back all of people killed by Broly once he's gone! But if any of you just blindly go charging out there in a blind rage, you'll be adding to Broly's body count!"

Seeing the severity in Piccolo's eyes, Issei deactivated his Scared Gear and backed down. His fists were shaking and tears dropped from his eyes in a silent, defeated rage until Asia came over to him and hugged the Pawn consolingly. Issei's parents had become a sort of adoptive parents to Asia over the past month that she had been a devil, and she was taking the loss badly as well. It was the first time they had truly experienced such a loss. To them, there were no Dragon Balls. Death was final.

Akeno stared out into the flat and barren area as tears came to the young woman's eyes. She dropped to her knees and frantically went back and forth between scanning the battlefield in search of Goten, and staring at the Earth's savior, Goku for any signs of emotion. When she saw that Goku and the rest of Earth's Special Forces seemingly didn't even mind, it absolutely broke her heart. "Why are you so calm?!" She screamed. "Goten and Trunks are _dead_! There's nothing left of anyone down there! Don't you even care?!"

Goku smiled down at Akeno with his usual carefree smile. "I'm not worried because Goten and Trunks are alive."

Akeno blinked in surprise. "They are...?"

"How can you tell?" Irina asked, suspicious of the Z Fighter's nonchalant attitude in such a dire situation. The members of all three factions were curious at their behavior as well. Little did they know, that this fight with Broly was child's play compared to the battle Majin Buu in which the entire universe was in danger.

"We can sense their energy. That means they're still alive." Gohan said softly. "Trunks and my little brother are fine. Just take a closer look out there." Gohan pointed out to where they had last seen the two half-Saiyans. Rias and the other beauties took a closer look out into the barren battlefield to where they last had seen Goten and Trunks. As the remains of the dust and debris finally settled, three figures came into view on what used to be East City.

Irina gasped and started jumping for joy. "Look! I see them!" The twin-tailed brunette pointed towards the barren wasteland at two, tall-standing figures with raging golden auras, along with a third, much larger person with a green aura who seemed to be laughing.

"I-It's them!" Rias shouted joyfully. "They're okay…" The redhead princess sighed with relief, wiping her eyes. Her heartbeat slowed back to normal at the sight of Goten and Trunks in the distance.

"W-wha..?!" Akeno said as she took a second look back towards the battlefield. "Goten..." Akeno whispered as a wide, relieved smile spread across her face at the sight of the teen.

Xenovia squinted her eyes to try to get a better look. "Is that him? Are you sure?" She was astounded that the two could survive such a technique of that magnitude. And by the looks of things, they were definitely unharmed.

Piccolo grinned. "Those are definitely the boys." The large Namekian said gesturing to the two smaller figures with golden, electrified auras.

"See? I told you they're fine!" Goku said crossing his arms proudly. "It's gonna take a lot more than a surprise explosive wave to beat my son!"

Vegeta smirked. "Hmph. Looks like those two have gotten a lot stronger than I thought."

* * *

Back at the battlefield, dust and debris cleared to reveal two singed and scratched Super Saiyans. They were damaged, but alive.

"Yo, Trunks! Are you okay?" Goten called out to his friend with his arms still crossed over his chest. His orange shirt had been blown away completely, leaving his black undershirt torn in multiple places.

"Err, yeah. I'm good..." Trunks replied. He was in the same shape as Goten. The explosive wave that Broly just unleashed to destroy the city left Trunks and Goten severely weakened. They could both still hold the Super Saiyan 2 transformation for a good while longer, but it did damage them more than expected.

The half-Saiyans fully opened their eyes and gawked in horror at what they saw. East City had become a desert. One of Earth's main commercial cities was destroyed in an instant. "_T-this is awful! All those people…_!" Goten thought. He glared at Broly and gritted his teeth in rage. "How dare you...!?"

Trunks growled at the smirking Saiyan in front of him. "You sick bastard! How could you do this?!" His eyes scanned the area and at first found nothing, but he eventually saw the other Z Fighters and devils far away from the battlefield.

Broly snickered sadistically. "The people in this city were just worthless bugs. They deserved to die. But unfortunately for me, the two fools I was trying to kill are still alive. Oh well. I'm not done playing with you yet."

"I'd rather be dead than have to look at your ugly face for another second." Goten mocked. Trunks snickered at the insult and they both started laughing like little kids.

"What was that?!" Broly spat venomously.

Trunks smirked arrogantly. "Oh look, Goten. You made him mad."

"Enough talk. I say we start round 2! HYAAAAAAAAAAA!"" Goten roared as his lighting-filled, golden aura flared around him more violently than before. The younger half-Saiyan's aura caused the ground to shatter and break apart beneath him, only for the pieces to disintegrate in his aura.

"HRAAAAAAAAAA!" Trunks glared at Broly through gritted teeth while he powered up, and his golden-yellow aura grew to the same ferocity as Goten's.

In an instant, the two ascended Super Saiyan's rushed the Legendary Super Saiyan and unleashed an assault of powerful physical blows. Broly laughed as he easily dodged and blocked each of the two Saiyan's blows with minimal effort. "That's more like it, boys! Keep trying! It'll only make your deaths all the more humiliating!"

"Don't stop attacking, Goten!" Trunks said as he suddenly shot upwards as Goten continued to attack. Then, the older Saiyan teen shot downward towards Broly, and sent the evil Saiyan flying backwards with a powerful kick to the head. As he was flying backwards, the Legendary Super Saiyan shot a blast that hit Trunks directly in the face, stunning the older Saiyan as he descended to the ground.

Goten teleported above Broly and went for a punch at the evil Saiyan's gut, but he was unfazed. Broly smirked wickedly and grabbed Goten by the head, and smashed his knee into the Saiyan's face. Goten immediately dropped to the ground clutching his face in horrible pain as Broly readied another kick.

Suddenly, Trunks came flying in and kicked the Legendary Super Saiyan hard in the face, sending Broly smashing to the ground head first a few feet away.

Goten quickly hopped up to his feet and wiped blood from his nose and lip. Growling, the half-Saiyan's hands glowed a bright blue as Goten started blasted the former galactic emperor with rapid-fire ki blasts. "Take this! HYAAA!" Goten roared as he fired a large blue blast into the center of the growing cloud of smoke. The final blast caused an enormous explosion that shook everything in a fifty mile radius. Trunks and Goten both braced themselves, using the auras to deflect any flying debris. When the smoke cleared, Broly climbed out of the rubble with little damage. "That's all it did!?" The color drained from the younger Saiyan's face as he tried to catch his breath. "W-What are we gonna do...?!"

Trunks growled. He was fed up. It was time to end this right now. "Yo! Goten! Keep him busy!" The older Saiyan said as he flew high into the air away from Broly and spread his arms straight out, in the form of a cross. Yellow energy surged through Trunks' hands as the entire Earth began to tremor violently, almost as if it was shaking in fear of the half Saiyan's incredible power. As Trunks roared while continuing to power up, the echo could be heard for miles. More chunks of Earth rose high into the air from his incredible aura. Incredible sparks of lighting appeared from the ascended Saiyan's aura and ripped through the ground far beneath him As Trunks' energy increased, he moved his hands together and placed them in front of him.

"Right!" Goten used Instant Transmission to appear behind Broly while focusing a massive amount of energy into his fist. Then, Goten threw himself forward and slammed Broly deep in the back. The Legendary Super Saiyan grunted as he was sent flying in the direction of the spectators. The younger Saiyan teleported in front of the evil Saiyan and kicked him in the chin. Broly shot skyward, saving the girls from possible danger. Goten teleported a third time high above Broly and slammed into him with both knees drilling deep into his back. Broly was sent hurtling back towards the earth, crashing into it in a huge explosion.

The deranged Saiyan immediately jumped upward and started to approach Goten. _"_Is that it? Are you running out of steam yet?!" Broly mocked. Goten growled in anger as Trunks continued to build energy. He fired a barrage of eye lasers at Goten which he narrowly managed to dodge.

_"Damn it! At this rate, I won't be able to hold the second level for much longer. Come on Trunks! Hurry up!" _Goten growled and flew up towards Broly at an incredible speed. The two Saiyans clashed, created deafening shock waves from their furious high-speed clash. The shock waves continued to grow in intensity until the evil Saiyan phased behind Goten. Goten turned around to face Broly but was met with a huge fist straight to the face, breaking a few bones in the process. The son of Goku cried out in pain while he wiped his broken, bloody nose. The laughing, maniacal Saiyan smirked and was about to attack again when Trunks' energy suddenly sparked higher than ever.

"Alright! It's ready!" Trunks called out over the powerful electricity sparking and crackling from his hands as he aimed them at Broly. "Goten! Move outta the way!" Goten smirked as he used Instant Transmission to teleport behind Trunks. With his friend out of the line of fire, Trunks smirked, appearing just like his father. "Let's see if you can dodge _this,_ Broly! FINAL FLASH!" He screamed as his fired his father's signature attack. An enormous yellow beam erupted from his hands and hurtled towards Broly at a blinding speed.

"What's this!?" Broly said as the attack approached him. He smirked wildly as he outstretched both hands to catch the blast. After a quick struggle holding the enormously powerful beam, Broly roared with laughter as he gained full control. The Legendary Super deflected the blast, and sent it flying in the direction of Rias and the others.

The girls screamed in terror as they saw Trunks' technique coming straight towards them. Akeno and Rias both buried their faces in Goku's gi as they all braced for the attack. The hero of the universe held onto the president and vice-president of the Occult Research Club with a strong, yet gentle grip, similar to how Goten would, which comforted both girls. "Goodbye, Kakarot! Too bad you won't get to see me kill your son!" Broly boomed and began cracking up maniacally at the sight of Trunks' energy wave hurtling towards Goku and the girls.

Trunks descended towards the ground slowly as he tried to catch his breath and gather what energy he had left to fight the evil, unhinged Saiyan. He felt defeated and helpless. His strongest attack rendered useless, and now it left him seriously drained. "_How is that possible?!" _Trunks thought with his mouth gaping open in shock.'

"W-WHAT? NO!" Goten screamed and hurriedly put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. He appeared in front of Goku, and the others just in time to catch the huge on-coming blast with both hands. Goten gritted his teeth hard and used all of his energy to deflect the energy beam, but was not making any progress due to his fatigue. "ERAAAH! Dammit! I-I can't stop it!" Goten cried out while the beam slowly overpowered him and started to push the half-Saiyan back. Rias gasped as she could only helplessly watch the boy she's in love with heroically fight to protect her, her peerage, and the entire planet.

Gohan wasn't about to just sit and watch his brother die. He shot forward and landed next to him to help his brother change the direction of the blast. With a combined effort from the Son brothers, the Final Flash flew straight up and reached out into orbit, until it fizzled out far in the reaches of space. Exhausted, Goten dropped to his hands and knees and was drenched in sweat. "T-T-Thanks, Gohan." Goten said with a weak half-smile through heavy gasps for air.

"Goten, let one of us finish this. Come on. You're exhausted!" Gohan said kneeling down and helping his younger brother get back on his feet.

Goten shook his head as he pulled away from his brother's grasp and began to slowly move away from the group. Both his legs, arms, back and face had multiple heavy gashes in it and was covered in blood. "Not yet." He said, spitting up blood.

"Stop being stubborn, Goten!" Rias pleaded. "Let your dad and brother help you!"

"I said not yet. Trunks and I aren't finished yet." The battle damaged Goten said. "Besides, we still haven't used our trump card." He said with the same fearless smile that his father had in countless battles.

"T-trump card? W-what do you mean trump card!?" Akeno said startled at Goten's revelation.

"You'll just have to wait see." He said as he gave the older girl a genuine smile. A golden, lighting-filled aura covered Goten once again as he levitated into the sky and shot off back to help Trunks.

* * *

Trunks fought through his extreme fatigue to continue the fight. He appeared from behind Broly, and punted him towards Goten who had just arrived. Finding an opening, Goten kicked Broly sky high. Both Saiyans disappeared, and then reappeared into thin air, and then reappeared above the seemingly stunned Broly. The boys delivered two powerful diving kicks to Broly's back, but the Legendary Super Saiyan didn't even budge an inch upon impact.

"Wha?!" Both Goten and Trunks said in complete disbelief. Broly back flipped in mid-air and got behind the two demi Saiyans. Broly smirked and grabbed both Goten and Trunks by the heads, and repeatedly smashed their skulls together. After about five pulverizing blows, the maniacally laughing Saiyan kicked both boys hard in the stomach, sending them careening towards the Earth. For the finishing blow, Broly shot a Double Eraser Cannon at the ground, directing one in each crater. In the last possible second, they managed to vanish from the spot and appeared just above the impact zone. Both half Saiyans started coughing incessantly while holding their heads in severe pain, battered and bleeding severely from multiple wounds.

"Damn it, Goten! What the hell is your head made of?! _Titanium_!?" Trunks said as he collapsed onto the floor while blood from his multiple wounds began to drip onto the ground.

Goten cringed in pain, and wiped some blood from his gaping head wound. "I-I can ask you the same thing…!" He dropped onto his behind and sighed. "Do you have any idea how we're going to beat him?"

"F-Fusion…" Trunks said softly. "It's the only way."

Goten nodded. "Let's do it...But first we need an opening to do the poses..." He flew towards Broly at top speed. Broly sensed Goten coming and quickly dodged the attack, sending Goten stumbling past the Legendary Super Saiyan. Trunks slowly and weakly got up and ran towards Broly with both fists ready to strike. Catching Trunks by the torso, Broly swung him towards the shocked Goten; like someone would swing a baseball bat at a ball. The brutal hit sent the two half-Saiyans crashing into the ground once again in a messy, bloody heap. They had dropped down from the ascended form of Super Saiyan 2 down to the original Super Saiyan form, as the Super Saiyan 2 form was too much for the battered and extremely fatigued duo. The boys feebly got to their feet.

"Guess we don't have a choice, huh?" Trunks said weakly as he and Goten limped about five yards from each other.

"Yeah, nothing else we try even scratches this guy. It's insane…" Goten replied in a whisper. He was too tired, and too beat up to speak much louder. Blood was stained on what remained of Trunks and Goten's fighting suits, in addition to still the profusely bleeding head wound, both of the boys had bloody bruises all over their bodies. It honestly looked like there were straight out of a horror movie.

"Let's just hope we get it right…if we don't…we'll be killed." Trunks said while gulping hard.

Goten started to sweat. "Yeah, I know…"

* * *

(Meanwhile with Goku and the others)

"We have to do something! They're getting killed out there!" Akeno pleaded with Goku, her eyes welling up.

Rias, fueled with rage and despair, flared her Destruction aura and was ready to fire a volley of blasts on the Legendary Super Saiyan for hurting her beloved Goten so badly. Tears dripped from Rias' eyes when she saw the state the two were in. She didn't know if she could bear the sight of it any longer.

Just as she was about to fire, Goku appeared in front of her, shaking his head sadly. "I know you want to help him, but there's nothing you can do. It's hard, I know. But you'll only make things worse for Goten. He's fighting for you, Rias. The last thing Goten wants is for you to get involved."

"But you have to do something! Look at them! They're gonna die!" The redhead pleaded, almost shaking. "Please!"

"We don't need to. This is their ultimate technique." Piccolo said. "And trust me when I say this. If they succeed, Broly won't stand a chance."

"...B-but they're just standing there. What ultimate technique is that?" Koneko said softly.

Goku sighed. "They haven't done it yet! They're just preparing. I taught this technique to the boys when they were just little kids."

Issei perked up when he heard Goku say that. "Give em hell, guys! Destroy that fucking asshole Broccoli!"

"Go, Goten! Go, Trunks!" Serafall cheered. "Go! Win! Fight!"

Irina called out to Goten with a blush. "Come on, Goten! You have to beat him! I never got to thank you for saving me that day!"

"_You better not lose, Son Goten. I haven't told you about my feelings yet...!"_ Rias thought to herself with a newfound resolve.

Goku placed a hand on Rias shoulder to reassure the girl. "Your devotion to Goten is really sweet." He said looking down at Rias sincerely. "I can tell how much you care about him."

"T-Thank you sir..." Rias blushed tremendously, looking away from Goku. He was like a second father to her. "I-I care about Goten a lot. More than you'd know. I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to him..."

"We won't let that happen." Goku said, reassuring his adoptive daughter.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, the two teens felt like they got a new surge of determination; their Saiyan lust for battle fueling stronger than ever.

"Ya here that? The girls are counting on us. We can't lose." Goten said with new confidence.

Trunks smirked. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't you mean the girls are counting on _you_? Sounds like your harem got even bigger since yesterday…" The future heir to Capsule Corp. said sarcastically.

"Shut up and let's fuse already." Goten snapped jokingly, rolling his eyes. "I'm pretty banged up, I can't even hold Super Saiyan for much longer…" He said, flinching at the sharp jolt of pain coming from his arm.

The older Super Saiyan breathed out heavily. "You're right…me either."

"Now's our chance!"

Goten and Trunks dropped their arms to their sides and walked a few feet from one another. They pointed directly at Broly with one hand and then stuck their thumbs straight down at the ground. "This is the end for you!" The two teens said at the exact ame time. Their movements were completely in sync.

Both Goten and Trunks straightened their arms away from one another. "FUUU—..." The boys began simultaneously as they shuffled towards each other while moving their arms in a half circle so they were pointing towards one other.

"Nice try, worms!" Broly bellowed, startling the two boys as he charged them with his arms outstretched. The off-guard boys were in the middle of their fusion dance, and couldn't do much but watch in shock as a maniacally laughing Broly stiff-armed the two Saiyans directly in the neck. They both coughed up blood as they shot backwards, too weak to defend themselves. Broly ran after them and rammed his fist into Goten's stomach. He stomped on Goten and flew towards the older Saiyan.

Broly gave Trunks a swift, hard uppercut to the jaw, and sending the son of Vegeta flying high into the air. Goten kicked himself as he watched from the cold ground, unable to move due the pain and his complete lack of energy. Broly shot straight off the ground, and slammed headfirst into the Saiyan teen's back. Trunks' face contorted in excruciating pain as his eyes widened in agony. The Legendary Super Saiyan continued laughing as he grabbed Trunks by the leg as he grabbed the older Saiyan teen by the leg and slammed him into the ground face first, only inches from Goten who was still incapacitated. Broly grabbed both Saiyans by their heads as he plowed their heads across the barren ground, ripping apart more of the barren landscape.

Broly then stopped and dropped Trunks and Goten. He then kicked Goten in the side to stop him from moving as he focused on Trunks. Broly's chilling, evil grin widened as he eyed the half-conscious Trunks on the ground. He picked the half-Saiyan off of the ground by his head, and delivered a bone-breaking kick to Trunks' abdomen. Trunks didn't even have the energy to scream anymore. He felt like he was dying. He could barely breathe, was bleeding profusely from multiple parts of his body, and couldn't even defend himself any longer. "Don't die yet. I'm not done torturing you."

He punted Trunks like a football across the barren battlefield, coming to a crashing bloody halt multiple yards away. He rolled onto his stomach, desperately gasping for air as he continuously coughed up blood mixed with spit. All of his ribs were broken, and Trunks was certain that he couldn't move his left arm either. Trunks spit out a significant amount of blood as he tried to get off of his knees, but dropped to the ground again. He winced as he repeatedly tried to stand up to continue fighting, but he just couldn't any longer. He was in too much pain and too exhausted. Trunks' golden hair returned to it's original lavender color and he collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

"NO! TRUNKS!" Goten screamed as he shakily got to his feet. He felt the last bit of his Super Saiyan energy drain from his body as he reverted back to his original state. _"C-crap. Not good…"_

Broly smirked as he sent a bone-shattering kick to Goten's chest. Goten coughed up more blood as he gasped for air, slowly losing consciousness as his vision started to fade. "I think once you finally die, I'll kill your two little girlfriends next. Starting with the redhead." Broly smirked and faced the girls, licking his lips.

It was at that moment that Goten snapped.

* * *

Moment earlier, the Z Fighters watched the brutal beat down unfold.

Rias and the other girls had long since covered their eyes, too distraught to watch any further. She buried her head against Goku's chest to hide herself from the sight. Akeno covered her face with her hands and silently hid behind Goku's back. the girls were all still in shock that something like this could actually happen to their sweet Goten. Every blow that broly delivered sent chills down their spines. It was unbearable.

"STOP IT!" Rias cried out in pure anguish. "DON'T HURT HIM!" She flared her Destruction aura, spread her devil wings and was about to rush out into the battlefield. Even if she couldn't do anything, she had to try. She didn't care anymore._ "I have to save my Goten..."_ But before she could move, Goku grabbed her arm and held the redhead in place. "Let me go! I need to help him!"

"No, Rias. You going out there will only make things worse." He sternly replied.

"Then do something!" Rias cried. "I can't bear seeing my Goten get killed out there!"

"Dad. We have to act now. How do you suppose we decide on who fights Broly?!" Gohan suggested as sweat rolled down his face. "Trunks is down, and Goten can't hold on much longer…"

Rias and the others turned white at what Goku's eldest son said. They still couldn't believe that fights like this actually happened. The Gremory princess and her peerage were used to small-scale Rating Game battles, not epic, explosive battles for the sake of the Earth. Especially those that involve Goten getting beaten within an inch of his life.

"Hmm…how about rock-paper-scissors?!" Goku said cheerfully.

Piccolo grumbled. "Don't you think it's a little childish to play a game like this while Goten and Trunks are near death!?"

Goku put his hands up in defense. "Oh come on, Piccolo! It's the first thing that came to my head, and it's the fairest way!"

"Fine..." The Namek mumbled to himself and reluctantly joined the three Saiyans in a circle with an embarrassed blush covering his green face.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Four of the strongest Z Fighters shouted over-and-over in unison. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" The three faction members sweat-dropped and watched with dumbfounded expressions at the sight before them. Even Sirzechs, Michael and Azazel were taken aback at the heroes' strange methods.

"Hmph." Vegeta chuckled with a cocky, triumphant smirk after about ten rounds of ties. "Scissors win."

"Aww, I wanted to fight him…" Goku pouted childishly. "Lucky... I call dibs on the next guy!"

"Too bad, Kakarot. You had your shot before." Vegeta smirked.

Suddenly, an immense power shot up from out of nowhere at the battlefield. "D-do you feel that!?" Piccolo exclaimed while trembling slightly at the incredible raw power he just sensed.

"I-it's Goten!" Gohan exclaimed in shock. "That power…It's massive!"

Irina gasped. "W-What happened?"

"That's my boy!" Goku smirked proudly at the sudden power spike. "Broly must've pissed him off!"

"…This happened a lot?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep!" Gohan said casually. "You see when I was younger, I'd get furious when guys like Freeza or Cell would attack my friends and family. And the madder I got, the more powerful I became. The power boosts were temporary but were enormous! A similar scenario is probably happening to my little brother."

The three faction member gasped at Gohan's explanation. They watched in awe as a sudden golden explosion came from where Goten was.

"So what're you saying?" Kiba asked curiously. "Did he get a second wind or something?"

Thanks to Piccolo's incredible hearing, he heard what Broly said. "Sort of. When Broly said his next target would be Rias Gremory, Goten exploded. I've never seen anything like it! Goten released all of the inner power he had left despite being just barely conscious just moments ago." The Namekian explained.

At Piccolo's explanation, Rias' heart fluttered and her cheeks immediately heated up. Rias looked at Goku, who simply nodded in confirmation with a wide smile. Then she looked at Akeno and her peerage and finally to the golden light that was Goten. Her Goten. The boy who was fighting for his life, for her sake, and the sake of the whole planet. "_I love you, my sweet adorable Goten."_

* * *

The earth shook violently as Broly took a few steps backward at Goten's unleashed inner strength.

"ERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goten roared as he erupted back into Super Saiyan 2. His power sky rocketed higher than ever before, shocking even Goku and Vegeta! His pupils disappeared as he flew towards Broly at light speeds surrounded by lighting. "Y-YOU BASTARD! IF YOU HURT HER, I WILL KILL YOU!" The furious Goten gave the deranged full-blooded Saiyan five powerful uppercuts to the jaw, each time harder than the last. He kicked Broly sky-high, and proceeded to repeatedly punt the Legendary Saiyan around like a pinball in the night sky above the former East City.

Eventually, Goten teleported above Broly and smashed him back down to the ground with a powerful kick to the spine, sending the crazy Saiyan crashing into the Earth in a massive explosion. Broly seethed with rage and wiped the blood coming his mouth as he emerged from the impact; his pride wounded more than anything else.

"EAT THIS! SUUUPER…." Goten said as he cupped his hands to his sides as bright blue energy formed in them. The earth cracked beneath him as the energy beam formed in the teenager's hands. "KAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEE…." Goten's power went up even higher as his ferocious, flaming golden aura enveloped him more violently than ever before. Broly covered his eyes and growled. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEE….." The energy in Goten's hands grew even wilder as the light from his father's favorite attack lit up the dark, barren wasteland in a bright blue color. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goten thrust his hands forward and fired the massive Kamehameha at the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly from point-blank range. It caused a massive explosion when the blast hit its target.

The blast completely engulfed Broly and kept going until it eventually blew up on its own, far away from the fight. Goten's flaming golden aura disappeared, and his hair returned to it's normal black color as his legs gave out on him. The battered and beaten demi-Saiyan collapsed on the onto the cold ground. His deep-black eyes widened with horror when the smoke began to clear and saw Broly standing there with the same chillingly evil smirk. "No.. no.. it can't be...…" Goten whispered to himself. He didn't even have the energy to move anymore.

Broly reached through the smoke grabbed Goten and picked him up the head, and delivered several bone crushing blows to Goten's chest, face and limbs. As he lost consciousness, Goten couldn't even feel pain anymore. He felt like every bone in his body had been shattered. After Goten finally passed out, Broly flew up high into the sky and tossed Goten's limp, unconscious body next to Trunks. He charged a large energy ball in his hand to prepare the finishing blow. He roared with crazy laughter as the blast slowly grew in size.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Goku and the others, the girls' hearts broke at seeing their Goten fall. Despite everything that he and Trunks did, it still wasn't enough.

"Goten!" Rias screamed in pure anguish. She went run out into the battlefield but Gohan stopped her. "Let me go! I have to help him! I love him! I need to help him!" Tears streamed down her face. Gohan simply shook his head silently. The redhead whimpered, not knowing what else to do.

"Vegeta, go now! Piccolo, help me get the boys! Gohan, go get some Senzu Beans!" Goku called out. Gohan nodded and shot off towards Kami's Lookout like a rocket, leaving the factions in awe. Piccolo nodded as he quickly put a hand on Goku's shoulder and they teleported using Instant Transmission over to where the beaten half-Saiyans were lying.

"They put up a great fight, didn't they?" Goku said softly, while looking down apologetically at Goten and Trunks. "We shouldn't have let them fight, Piccolo. Look what happened…" He said as he gently picked up his younger son with a sad face. "Goten, I'm sorry, buddy. We're gonna get you fixed up, okay?" He knew Goten wasn't going to answer, but Goku still wanted to say it. "It's my fault. If I just destroyed Broly immediately, all those people would still be alive and the boys would be fine."

"Don't beat yourself over it, Goku. We can revive all of Broly's victims, and even Goten and Trunks will be fine after they get some Senzu Beans."

"Yeah I know, I just can't help but feel guilty... I let my pride over Goten ascending cloud my judgement..."

Bringing the two incapacitated half-Saiyans with them, Goku and Piccolo went back over to join the factions.

Rias, Akeno and the other girls gasped in horror when they saw the horrific state Goten and Trunks were in. They had only seen their wound from far away, not knowing the severity of them until seeing them up close. Both of the boys were covered in blood and heavy scratches with deep gashes in their skin. Blood was freely flowing out from their multiple open wounds, most notably their head. It looked bad from far away, but they had no idea they had got beaten as badly as they did.

The color drained from Xenovia and Irina's faces as they placed their hands over their gaping mouths.

Rias ran over to the unconscious Goten who was lying in his father's arms, and Goku gently laid his son on her lap. "There ya go, buddy. Just hold on, we're getting ya fixed up..."

She looked down at the boy and smiled sadly

gently hugged him and held his head into her chest. "Oh, Goten... my sweet innocent Goten..." She whispered, and kissed him on the cheek softly as she ran a soft hand through his blood-stained hair. "You fought so well... I'm so proud of you… I love you so much..." The Gremory princess whispered. She didn't care who heard her. "You're going to be okay, Goten... You're everything to me..."

Sona watched Rias and Goten from a small distance. "_After watching Goten fight, there's no doubt that he__ really is genius in battle. He may not be the smartest in school, but then again he's an incredible warrior and an incredible man too..."_ The Student Council President thought as a pink blush spread across her face..

Akeno came over to where Rias had Goten on her lap and carefully touched his cheek. The senior girl took a handkerchief from her pocket and began to clean some of the blood off of Goten's face. With a sad smile, she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Nobody wants to see the people they love get beaten to near death, and this was no different.

In the meantime, Tsubaki had shyly walked over to where Trunks had been lying. Unknown to the lavender-haired half-Saiyan, Tsubaki had somewhat of a crush on him; which only grew bigger since she watched the two Saiyans bravely fight for the Earth. She tended to Trunks as Vegeta stepped up to fight. The rest of the devils all watched the fight while Rias and Akeno took care of Goten.

She and Sona were the only ones left of her peerage on the battlefield, as the student council president instructed the rest of them to go home before Broly blew up East City. She did the same thing for Trunks that Rias and Akeno did for Goten, minus the kissing part because she was still too shy.

* * *

Vegeta had distracted Broly long enough to get the boys back to safety. "Long time no see, Broly."

"Aaaah, Vegeta." Broly said as he licked his lips. "I'll do the same to you that I did to those brats! Then, Kakarot will be next!"

Vegeta scoffed arrogantly. "You will pay for you did to Goten and my son." Vegeta said as he glared at Broly with furrowed eyebrows. "You die right here, right now! But not before I put you in your face.

"Hey! Vegeta! Don't screw around! Who knows what he might do once he gets desperate!" Goku yelled over to his friend.

"Grrrr…fine, Kakarot!" Vegeta growled angrily. He unfolded his arms and clenched his fists with a cocky smirk. "Watch closely, Broly. I'm about to show you the true power of the prince of all Saiyans!"

"Bring it, prince." Broly spat.

"Gladly." Vegeta smirked. He shot right into Super Saiyan 2 and proceeded to go even further. His golden aura exploded covered the arena in a blinding yellow light. "RYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Earthquakes and fissures burst through the city as the ground burst apart. Ocean waves crashed monstrously and tremendous gale-force wind storms picked up across the entire planet as the prince of Saiyans went beyond an ascended Saiyan.

Lightning rained down from every direction, surrounding Vegeta as he hovered into the air to further power up once the ground was ripped away. Rias, Sona and the other non Z Fighters braced themselves and shut their eyes tightly due to the intense light Vegeta was giving off as he continued to transform. His green eyes sharpened even further. Vegeta's spiky golden hair slowly began to make it's way down his back.

Irina clutched onto Michael's cloak and attempted to see through the blinding light emanating from Vegeta. "W-what's Mister Vegeta doing?!"

"He's going all the way…!" Goku replied. He was unfazed by the power up, so he shielded Rias and his unconscious son from any further harm.

"...All the way? What does that mean?" Koneko asked while clutching Sirzechs.

Gohan smiled. "You'll see."

"It feels the whole world is breaking apart!" Xenovia yelled over the sound of Vegeta powering up.

In one last burst of golden light, the ultimate Super Saiyan transformation was complete. What Rias and the other faction member saw surprised them more than ever before. The Saiyan prince Vegeta had long, flowing, spiky golden hair down past his waist. His muscles had bulged considerably, and his eyebrows had completely disappeared.

"This is Super Saiyan 3; the ultimate transformation of the Saiyan race."

Broly smirked. With a mighty roar he sped towards Vegeta and landed a hard punch straight on the Saiyan prince's face. However the hit didn't even make Vegeta flinch.

"Is that all?" Vegeta asked, looking unamused. "Your puny power may have bested the boys, but you're nothing compared to me." He grabbed Broly by the arm and swung Broly over his head. Vegeta vanished, and then reappeared next to Broly in mid-air and kicked him repeatedly in the chest.

Broly was sent flying towards the ground, but recovered and landed on his feet. The Legendary Super Saiyan growled and realized that he might have met his match. "Damn it..."

Vegeta smirked. "I know what you're thinking. How could have I gotten this strong? The answer is that in the fifteen years you died, I trained myself to the brink of death over and over again. Once I unlocked Super Saiyan 3, I finally reclaimed my title as the true prince of Saiyans."

Broly gritted his teeth at the newly ascended Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta seemed invincible in the new form!

"Scared? You should be. You're biggest mistake was getting revived by those foolish devils. Their plan failed. You were brought back just to die again!" Vegeta vanished again, reappearing a half-second later and started pummeling Broly like a ragdoll. Vegeta delivered crushing punch after crushing punch to Broly's face and body, smirking with every attack.

In a desperate attempt to recover, Broly jumped backwards, which Vegeta allowed him to do. It was more fun that way after all. Broly charged two green energy blasts in his large hands and threw the both of them at Vegeta. "DOUBLE ERASER CANNON!" He shouted.

Vegeta scoffed and released a insanely powerful kiai, sending both blasts back towards their sender.

Broly snarled and dodged the blasts with little time to spare. He shot upwards into the sky, staring daggers down at the Super Saiyan 3. Broly went into a frenzy at Vegeta's indifference and began chucking multiple smaller Eraser Cannons where Vegeta was standing. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. Broly waited, and looked all around until his face contorted into wicked laughter. "Another worthless bug put down. So much for Super Saiyan 3."

"Why don't you take a look behind you?" A cocky, mocking voice came from behind the Legendary Super Saiyan, startling him.

"WHAT?!" Broly turned and recoiled in shock at Vegeta standing there unharmed. The Super Saiyan 3 prince teleported behind Broly. Just as he turned, he was met with a fist to the face, breaking his jaw and sending him skidding across the ground. He slowly got up and spit out blood coming from his broken jaw.

"Clean yourself up. This is pathetic." Vegeta smirked, laughing to himself.

Broly exploded with rage and charged Vegeta at full speed. He unleashed a volley of blind attacks which Vegeta dodged with his legs since his arms were arrogantly folded.

Vegeta began to grow bored. The prince of Saiyans fliped backwards then sparked behind Broly and kicked him hard in back, sending the deranged Saiyan to the ground, face first.

Broly recovered immediately and phased out of sight. Vegeta looked around the wasteland, attempting to locate the hulk-like Saiyan but to no avail. Suddenly Broly phased back right in front of Vegeta. He quickly delivered a powerful kick to Vegeta's gut and slammed a fist into his face.

The Super Saiyan 3 stumbled back a few yards, seemingly in pain.

Broly's face contorted with sadistic joy as he readied another attack, but stopped in horror when he saw Vegeta was unharmed.

"You'll have to do better than that!" The prince of Saiyans said mockingly.

Vegeta smirked. He blitzed Broly and swept his legs, making him lose balane. Vegeta then kicked Broly up before spiking him back down to the ground with a massive explosion.

Broly wiped his bleeding lip as he struggled to get back up. He flew towards Vegeta and sent a powerful kick to the Super Saiyan 3's face, but Vegeta caught the large leg with his hand and smirked.

With both of his feet, Vegeta slammed his boots into Broly's chest sending him flying into the air. Vegeta pursued him and gave the Legendary Super Saiyan a swift uppercut to the jaw, sending Broly spinning down to the ground. Broly grunted and panted as he barely managed to land on the ground on his feet. "You're too weak Broly. Just give up now and your death will be painless."

Enraged and blinded by his own anger, Broly flew high into the air, laughing maniacally. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PLANET, KAKAROT!" Broly bellowed and created a colossal energy wave over his head. The deep green grew larger and larger as the insane, desperate Broly poured energy into the attack. "YOU ALONG WITH THIS ENTIRE SOLAR SYSTEM WILL BECOME NOTHING BUT DUST!" He screamed. Massive amounts of debris broke from the ground and flew up into the air, but evaporated almost instantly due to the sheer, immense power Broly was giving off.

The faction members all watched in horror. Was this how they were going to die?

Vegeta smirked. "TAKE THIS! MY NEW ULTIMATE ATTACK!" The Prince said as a light bluish-green energy wave formed in his hand and grew larger and larger as his power skyrocketed. "FINAL SHINE!" He shouted, as the attack exploded upward at the evil Saiyan.

"OMEGA BLASTER!" Broly fired his enormous green ball that was capable of destroying Earth in a single second, taking most if not all of the solar system with it. He started cackling again, more wildly and wickedly than before. He was completely unhinged.

The beams collided in a massive bluish-green explosion. The factions' jaws fell to the floor and were shaking from the display of power. "Go back to Hell where you belong!" Vegeta screamed as the Final Shine doubled in width and began to push Broly's attack backwards towards him. "Say goodbye!"

"NOO! NOOOOO!" Broly roared as he became overpowered and the beam hit him dead-on. "KAKAROT! KAAKAAROOT! KAAAKAAAROOOOOT!" He screamed in as his body was vaporized. The remaining energy made its way up into space and eventually sizzling out when it exploded into the sun

When Vegeta felt Broly's energy signature disappear, the Saiyan prince breathed out heavily as he reverted back to his regular form. He folded his arms and smirked as he returned to the Z Fighters and devils. "Hmph. Not even worth my time. Now let's get the boys fixed up."

Gohan had arrived back on the barren remains of East City almost right after Vegeta said that. "I got the Senzu Beans! There were only two of them left!" Gohan said while holding up a small pouch. He had handed one to Vegeta to give to Trunks, while giving the other to his father Goku to feed to Goten.

The full-blooded Saiyan fathers carefully fed their sons the bean, and helped them to swallow. In an instant, both Goten and Trunks were fully healed. All of the bloody injuries were completely gone. Rias gasped as she saw Goten slowly opened his eyes from her lap.

"R-Rias?" Goten asked in a soft tone. His strength instantly return to him as his vision started to come into the view. The first thing that he saw was the girl of his dreams looking down at him with a smiling, tear-eyed face."W-what's wrong…? Why are you crying?" Goten said as he quickly sat up with a worried grin. Rias' heart fluttered again. The Saiyan had just got beaten to near-death, and yet he was asking Rias if she was okay.

"Oh, Goten... My adorable Goten... You're okay...!" Rias said and brought the Saiyan into a soft hug.

Not too far away from Goten, Trunks was waking up as well and being hugged by Tsubaki. He was a little shocked at first, but liked it. He thought Tsubaki was really cute, and had caught her staring at him a few times throughout the meeting. Besides, he definitely needed a girlfriend now that Goten had two despite his friend's denial.

"Y-you idiot…." Rias said sniffling. She wiped her eyes and started to cutely laugh. "You had me worried sick." Rias said while she pulling Goten into a soft, yet loving kiss. Goten's eyebrows raised in surprised delight, but reciprocated the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Rias and pulled her closer to him.

He kissed Rias on the cheek again before hopping up onto his own two feet and stretching his body. "So cam someone fill me in? What happened?"

"Yeah, where's Broly?" Trunks said while he got up onto his feet. "Goku, did you beat him?"

"Nope! After you two got knocked out, your dad stepped up. Vegeta went Super Saiyan 3 and completely dominated Broly!" Goku said contently. "I wanted to fight him though…" Goku said whispering that last part.

"My dad did?!" Trunks asked in shock. Goku nodded. Trunks turned to Vegeta, who smiled in return. Despite the fact that Trunks lost, Vegeta was proud of his son.

"Super Saiyan 3?! Vegeta can turn level three!? Wow! Amazing!" Goten said excitedly. Rias rolled her eyes in amusement. He was definitely back to normal.

Trunks turned to his best friend. "Yo, Goten. One of these days, you and I gotta learn how to do that." The more Trunks thought about it, the more it seemed possible. They could turn Super Saiyan 3 while fusing, so they could definitely ascend separately. They just had to train hard enough.

"You got that right." Goten nodded in agreement. "Hey Trunks, do you feel kinda stronger all of a sudden?" He checked out of his body and couldn't explain why, but he definitely felt stronger from before he fought Broly.

"Yeah, you're right! It's like I trained for six months! What's the deal?" The lavender-haired Saiyan agreed. Tsubaki smiled shyly from next to him.

Vegeta interjected the boys' questioning. "We get stronger after every battle. When Saiyans recover from a near-death experience, they receive a huge power boost. It's called a Zenkai. Saiyans live to fight. It's in our blood to fight to the brink of death."

"Zenkai, huh? Cool!" Trunks said excitedly.

"Maybe I should get beat half to death more often! I'll get mega strong that way!" Goten said teasingly. Trunks laughed at the joke.

"Don't joke like that..." Rias said, slapping his arm with a cute frown. Jokes or not, Rias didn't want to hear anything involving her Goten getting hurt.

"Okay I'm sorry! It was just a joke!" Goten said while grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

Shivering from the cold, Trunks went up to Piccolo. Goten followed behind him. "Hey Piccolo, could you fix our clothes?" He asked.

"Sure, kid. What can I get for you?" The Namekian smiled proudly. The boys were growing into fine warriors. For their first real fight in over eight years, they did amazing. Piccolo had to admit that Goten and Trunks had probably almost surpassed him by now.

"Umm, how 'bout my gi from earlier? Before I started fighting." Trunks spoke first.

Goten nodded in agreement, grinning at his best friend. "Me too!"

Piccolo nodded as he held his hands over the boys heads. The two Saiyan's bodies began to glow as their outfits were restored to their former glory. Goten wore a bright orange gi with black undershirt, black wristbands, black belt and black boots. Next to him, Trunks wore a dark green gi with orange wristbands, an orange belt, and yellow boots. The two boys fist-bumped, content with their new attire.

"Thanks, Piccolo!" The boys said at the same time.

Piccolo nodded silently in return. To think, eight years ago, Piccolo was like a mentor to Goten and Trunks. And now, despite the fact that they lost, they fought valiantly and proved to be forces to be reckoned with in the future. If they kept up their training, that is, and the tall stoic Namekian was going to make sure that happened.

Akeno came up from behind Goten and pressed her boobs against his back. "Heyyy, Goten~! It made me so hot watching you fight. I only wish you were still a little bit injured, so you wouldn't fight back if I had my way with you!"

Rias puffed out her cute cheeks angrily. She moved Goten away from Akeno and clutched Goten defensively. "Akeno! Now's not the time!" Rias stuck her tongue out at her friend and rival like a small child would.

Akeno giggled. "It's okay, Goten. I concede for now. I know we'll have plenty of time to fool around very soon…" Akeno said winking while blowing a single kiss at the half-Saiyan.

"Uhh…whaddya mean by that?" Goten asked nervously; looking around for help but unfortunately nobody came to his defense. Goku and Gohan were laughing innocently while Trunks was in the background laughing hysterically. Vegeta and Piccolo were standing quietly away with their arms folded and stone-faced. Though he can tell they were hiding smiles.

"Oh, you'll see sweetie."

Goten sighed. Those two are crazy, he thought. But still deeply cared and had feelings for both of them. The young Saiyan shrugged his shoulders as he went to check on the others. First, he went to Issei and Asia. "You okay? I feel like it's my fault that East City is gone."

"Yeah, w-we're fine. Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." Issei frowned, but then his eyes lit up with amazement. "Watching you fight was SO COOL! Even though you lost, you were like BOOM! SMASH! CRASH! KABAM! HAAA!" Issei said attempting to reenact the fight with his hands. "THAT WAS THE BEST FIGHT EVER!"

"I'm so glad you're not hurt anymore…" The shy Asia said as she bowed to Goten. "Thank you for fighting for our sake..."

Goten appreciated his friends thanks as he then went over to Irina, who was blushing slightly and standing near Michael.

"Listen, Goten…" Irina said trailing off and started to play with her long, light-brown hair. "I wanted to thank you…"

"For what?"

"For everything…You were the one who beat Kokabiel, and you went crazy into that lighting Super Saiyan form when we got hurt. And then…the way you fought today… to save all of us…" The gorgeous brunette said as she found herself blushing.

"Ahhh, it's no big deal. I'd do it again if I had to. Saving the Earth is what we do." Goten waving off the praise. Goku nodded proudly from behind his son.

The angel nodded. "I see. Well I think you still deserve this..." Irina leaned in and laid a momentary soft kiss on Goten's cheek. Irina blushed, but then smiled in delight as her heart fluttered at the contact. Goten smiled back at her with a small blush of his own. But in the back of his mind, he hoped Rias didn't see it. When his ear wasn't pinched, Goten felt in the clear. "I hope I get to see you again sometime, Goten..."

"Sure! Anytime. Feel free to stop over whenever." Goten said with a bright grin. Irina nodded eagerly as the Saiyan turned towards Xenovia and Koneko. "Are you okay, Xenovia?" He said to the blue-haired girl. "How about you, Koneko?" The Saiyan said with a smile and ruffled Koneko's short white hair.

"I'm okay now, Goten. Thank you." Koneko replied.

"As am I." Xenovia said and went into her pocket and pulled out three small bags. "Let's go practice making babies now." The blue-haired knight showed me three condoms. "We can use these so I don't get pregnant. Watching you fight so incredibly today made me even more positive that I want to have your babies."

"W-WHAT?! You can't just say that to people! Are you nuts?!" Goten said running his hand down his face. He was bewildered at Xenovia's complete lack of modesty. The other Z Fighters were now roaring with laughter, even Piccolo. "Don't you have any decency!?"

Xenovia sighed."You're right. I'm sorry. Please God let me not ask Goten to have – owww!" She held her head in pain from the sudden splitting headache.

Seeing Xenovia get the headache reminded Goten of what he wanted to ask the head of the Angels. "Oh I almost forgot. Mr. Michael, can you possibly allow Xenovia and Asia to pray? They know God went to Other World but they still pray to him."

The head of the Angels did a double take. "Wait, what? God isn't dead?! He's just in Other World?!" He just kept blinking in pure shock at what Goten had said. Did a human know something about God that not even the head of church did?! "God was alive all this time and I didn't know?!"

"Yeah! After Kokabiel said he died, I thought something seemed fishy. So my Dad and I went to check with King Yemma, and he said that God never came through the check-in station. So we looked around, and it turned out he went to Other World, specifically somewhere on Grand Kai's planet! God said he was tired of the killing and the war, and believed it would never end. So he left to get away from it all. He faked his death." I explained. "I mean, God can't even die anyway, right? He's supposed to be immortal. I guess Kokabiel wasn't that smart."

"And now we just achieved peace…" The male Angel blown away as a wide smile grew across the kind angels face. "Thank you so much, Son Goten!" An astonished Michael replied, bowing to the Saiyan teen. "I will grant your request. Your friends can now pray as much as they want. Now you'll excuse me, I have to go _find God_!" He said and left just like that with his Irina in his angelic magic circle. Right before Irina left, she promised herself that she would see Trunks and Goten again one of these days.

All of the other devils left soon after, along with Trunks after saying leaving with Tsubaki so they could talk. Goten thought that they looked good together. He was really happy for his best friend too. Soon Goten and Rias were the only ones left, just as it was after the aftermath of Goten's battle with Riser.

The Saiyan gulped hard. This was it. This was his chance. "Rias, ...there's something I need to tell you." He took deep breath.

"What is it?"

His heart was pounding out of his chest. "I-It's something I've been wanted to say for such a long time, ...but I could never find the words. He stepped closer to her, gently wrapping his arms around her waist. He paused and took another deep breath.

Rias stared up in surprise, her heart suddenly pounding. "G-Goten... are you..."

He cut off her off with a single kiss. "I love you, Rias Gremory."

She gasped, her blue eyes shining with joy. "What...did you just... say?" She asked, hoping with everything she had he wasn't lying.

"I said I love you, Rias. I... I think I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you that day... E-Ever since Everything about you is jut amazing. Your sweet personality, Your smile, your pretty face, your voice, your confidence, not to mention you're drop dead gorgeous. Every single time we're together I just feel so happy..."

She lovingly kissed him and rested her head against his shoulder. "I love you too, Goten. I love you so much... I always have. You're so cute... so pure and innocent, and yet so much stronger than I imagined. Since then, you've become even stronger than I could've imagined. You're cute and smart and funny. You're just so adorable, I can't help myself..." Goten went to talk but Rias continued. You're my hero, Son Goten."

Rias shook her head, their forehead's touching. His nose grazed hers. She felt his hot breath on her lips. Finally, Rias lovingly brought her lips to his and fell into a hot, deep kiss. Goten gently hugged her even closer and held her chin up a bit as he took control, making her body go weak with the amount of emotion and love spilling out between the two. She shivered in his embrace, only forcing the kiss deeper as Goten fought back. She had no idea he could be that romantic.

The redhead inwardly screamed. She got this feeling in her stomach and her eyes almost rolled back into her head. Together, Rias felt like she was lifting off the ground and into space from the sheer amount of desire and love that was surging through her. It was too much. Goten made her feel alive. He scooped her up in his arms and continued kissing her as she leaned up onto her tippy-toes deepen the hot kiss, their hands roaming all down their backs. Goten gripped her butt making her yelp in delight as their tongues touched and entwined in a heated surge of love.

They finally parted after a long while, blushing. Goten let go of Rias, but still hugged her. He buried his face in her hair, taking in the delightful scent of her perfume. "I love you, Rias."

"I love you so much..." Rias repeated.

"So does this mean we're...b-boyfriend and girlfriend? ...Like, for real, I mean. We were kinda already together before this, but now...?"

"You tell me." Rias said teasingly. She poked Goten in the chest playfully before draping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

"I guess that means yes." Goten teased back with a grin of his own. Rias Gremory, now officially his girlfriend, winked playfully at the Saiyan in delight. He grinned and held Rias by the waist, never wanting to let go.

"Maybe if you behave, we'll really make our relationship _official_ tonight." Rias said in a seductive whisper similar to what Akeno would.

Goten's face turned a bright pink at imagining a hot night of steamy passion with Rias Gremory, which was becoming more and more likely as time went on.

"You thought about it, didn't you?" Rias giggled.

"Maybe." Goten stated proudly as he kissed her. That was a yes.

"Good." She said with a sexy smirk. She loved that he was gaining confidence. "I'm glad you did."

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"I liked what I saw too."

Rias purred. "You better have..." She said and kissed him again. Now come on. Let's get outta here."

"Way ahead of you." He said, scooping her up bridal style and blasting off. Rias simply snuggled into his warm embrace and sighed. Life was perfect for the both of them. Neither could stop themselves as they kissed each other multiple times all over each other's face and neck, giggling and laughing the whole flight home.

When the young couple arrived back home, they were met with cheers and clapping from the Son family that the relationship they had supported from the beginning had finally came to be. Even Akeno was there! It turned out that Akeno was now going to be living with the Sons too, giving Rias some competition. But despite that, nothing could ruin Rias' night. She was too happy that her love for Goten was finally out in the open.

Rias and Goten went to bed not too long after coming in, wanting to continue where they left off. The young couple were on cloud nine, talking and kissing all night until they crashed while cuddling in each other's arms.

* * *

_A/N: It's official! Finally! Now this is where possibilities for Goten and Rias can really begin. Before it was more shy, playful teasing and all that but now it's totally different lol. Thanks to BobaRaptor and Azulgranas for the ideas for the future! Please read and review! :D_

_Till next time guys. :)_


	22. Chapter 22

~Chapter 22: It's Summer Vacation!~

It was late the next morning after the fight with Broly...

Rias was still sleeping when the Saiyan woke up, She kept making cute little breaths in her sleep as he woke up next to her like they were a married couple. He smiled at her sleeping form, gently touching her cheek with the back of his head as he started to get up.

"N-No... Stay..." Rias mumbled in her sleep... "Goten~..." She called in a soft affectionate whisper.

Goten laid a soft kiss on her forehead, smiling wider when she stirred and tried to pull him back to bed. "Sssh... Just rest for now, babe. I'll be right out in the living room..." He whispered tenderly. Goten gently pulled the covers of her naked body, kissing her cheek.

"Okay..." Rias said, still half asleep. She yawned cutely and turned over in the bed before conking out again.

Goten smiled fondly at her as he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He yawned loudly and checked on Akeno, who was still asleep in the room she was supposed to be sharing with Rias.

The dark-haired girl had just moved in last night, and felt right at home. Akeno had almost forgotten what it was like to have a family. When she asked Goku if she could live with them, and he said yes, Akeno was overjoyed. Especially because she could get even closer to Goten, her crush and adorable junior. And wile Goten really liked Akeno and loved having another pretty older girl at his house, he wasn't totally if he could handle not one but _two _older devil girls seducing him at every turn.

In the meantime, he went out to see breakfast waiting for him.

"Where's your darling girlfriend, sweetheart?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goten grinned. "Yeah, she's still sleeping. She looked so cute..." He looked around and found someone was missing. Goku. "Where's Dad?"

"You're father went fishing. He wanted to take you, but you two looked so happy in bed together he couldn't bring himself to wake you up this time."

The Saiyan chuckled. "Oh, ok." He was kinda glad Goku didn't wake him. Sleeping with Rias or getting a boob hug early in the morning was normally fantastic, but today was different considering what happened last night. Rias and Goten had spilled their hearts out to each other in confessions of pure love after such a long wait. Trunks absolutely flipped out when Goten texted him about it, as he was trying to push his friend in that direction for weeks and it finally paid off.

"I'm so happy for you, Goten. I knew you two were meant for each other since the beginning."

He smiled back fondly, for once not embarrassed by his mother's teasing. "She's just... so incredible, ya know? I-I love her more than anything, Mom. You were right. I really think it was love at first sight, even if I didn't realize it."

Chi-Chi gushed. "Ohhh! How romantic!" She said, and started singing the traditional wedding theme for here comes the bride as Goten ate.

Even after he finished, he could still hear his mom humming. Goten decided to watch cartoons to pass the time waiting for his darling girlfriend to show her pretty face for the first time this morning. He plopped down on the couch and turned on Looney Tunes, one of his favorite shows.

Rias came in to the living room about a half hour later, still obviously half-asleep and sad that she woke up to her Goten not laying with her. She wiped her bright blue eyes and yawned, cutely dragging her feet across the cold floor. She wore one of Goten's extra large shirts as a top with black lace panties and no bra underneath. The shirt reached passed her waist and hung off her shoulders a bit due to its size, but she liked wearing it because it smelled like her Goten and kept her warm. She yawned again, stretching her arms. "Morning..."

"Hey! Good morning, beautiful!" Goten smiled widely at his new girlfriend. It was still amazing for him to think that he and Rias were actually together, but he loved the sound of it more each time. "You're lookin extra cute this morning~!"

"Hi sweetheart~~!" Rias chirped adoringly. She plopped down on his lap, straddling his waist and hugged him.

Goten smiled back, sighing happily as he squeezed just a bit tighter making Rias blush. The hug was already great, but it was only made better because Rias wore no bra underneath her t-shirt. He almost melted on the spot from how incredible it felt. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Amazing..." She whispered fondly, breaking the hug to softly rest her forehead against his. "Falling asleep in your arms never felt better. You?"

"Better than ever..."

Rias giggled. "By the way... you left me earlier..."

"Well you looked so adorable sleeping there and I didn't want to disturb ya."

Their faces inched closer. "I wanted to wake up next to you on our first morning as a couple..."

"I'll make it up to you..." Goten whispered back just as their lips connected into a hot, loving and_ long_ good morning kiss. The emotions and intensity from their confessions the previous night continued pouring over into the morning after spending most of the night kissing and cuddling in bed. Goten's hands crept under the back of her shirt and onto Rias' bare smooth-skinned back. Her eyes shot open, moaning in surprised pleasure before giggling into the smooch and deepening it further.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the new couple broke apart, blushing intensely but very much satisfied from the heated moment of love and passion.

Rias licked her lips clean. "You know, you're a great kisser, Goten~. I'm impressed." She with a sexy smirk.

"Am I?" Goten replied back innocently but with a touch of confidence.

"That's right." She said, running a finger up and down his chest playfully.

"I have you to thank for that. I've had lots of practice, ya know..."

"Well it's you're fault for being so cute. I can't resist kissing that face of yours." Rias purred, pecking his lips with her own again.

"Oh, really?" Goten prodded back playfully. "Why did you never tell me that I was apparently a good kisser?"

"It wasn't really any of your business before last night~!" She said, nuzzling into his neck while giggling.

"Ah, I see. But now it is?" Goten said, getting a smirk of his own as their faces were just a hair from touching again.

"Maybe. I don't know, you tell me." She played back.

Goten smirked, his eyes shining with mischief. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be huh? Alright then." He said playfully.

"Eh? What do you-?!" Rias questioned but burst into laughter as Goten started tickling her all over as she was laid down on the couch. "S-S-Stop i-it~! N-Nooo~!" She fought and screamed with helpless laughter to get away but couldn't budge since the tall Saiyan was now hovering over her, playfully pinning her hands down over her head.

"Give up. Or else." He said, smirking playfully.

"N-Never!" Rias shouted through her giggles.

It turned into a tickle war, which Goten quickly took control of despite Rias' best efforts. She squirmed and fought to break loose, giggling with laughter as she tried kicking him off. but a fruitless battle on Rias end as he had her beat. Soon the tickle fight melted into another heated make out on the couch while Rias digging her nails into his back, whimpering in delight and giggling happily into the kiss.

Breaking apart moments later, Rias smiled lovingly as she caressed Goten's cheek. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too..." He whispered back, staring back down into her brilliant blue eyes. "I still can't believe this finally happened..."

"Took you long enough, dummy."

Goten chuckled as he sat up, licking his lips. "So now it's my fault?"

"That's right. But it's all okay now~!" She said, readjusting herself so she was resting on his shoulder so they could relax together before the Dragon Ball quest began. Goten put an arm and Rias and they joined hands before sharing one last loving kiss for the morning. Now that they had each other, Rias and Goten wished these type of moments lasted forever.

They just relaxed, enjoying the silence and each other's company when two big soft mounds hugged Goten from behind.

"My turn now~~!" Akeno said with an alluringly pretty smile and licked her lips. She draped her arms down his chest from behind while kissing the top of his head. Sh Like Rias, Akeno was bra-less, only wearing panties and a t-shirt that was way too big for her, loosely hugging her fit body and exposed a lot of cleavage.

Rias frowned when Goten smiled bashfully. "No fair, Akeno! Goten and I were having a moment!"

"You had your fun. Now I want some!" Akeno said. She came around to hug Goten from the front, letting his boobs bounce onto his face. "Goten, let's little _alone time _before you go on your little quest...?" She whispered temptingly into Goten ear, sending shivers down Goten's spine as she sat on his lap where Rias just was moments ago.

"What kind?"

The redheaded senior pouted, puffing her cheeks out cutely. "That's my spot."

"It's mine now~! So Goten, want to do it~?" She said as she started to pull her shirt up.

"Uhm, wait! H-Hold on..!" Goten stammered out while blushing harshly. He was cut off when Akeno pushed his head into her perky chest purring in pleasure as she held it there. She ran a hand through his spiky black hair and kissed the top of his head again, letting out a girlish moan.

After a few moments, Akeno pulled Goten's head away from her boobs and smiled. "Did you like that, sweetie?" Akeno purred, sensually running a finger down Goten's chest. She giggled at how cute the flustered Goten looked, hugging him closer. "Next time, I'll let you fondle them all you want!"

"No!" Rias protested. "Fondle my boobs first!"

While Rias was his girlfriend first and foremost, the half-Saiyan had growing feelings for Akeno too. He deeply cared about both Rias and Akeno, and would do anything for either of them. But still, Goten had always thought that a person couldn't have feelings for more than one girl, so the growing feelings he had for Akeno really confused him.

"Oh my Rias, are you jealous?" Akeno said pressing her cheek against Goten's and winking.

"No, I'm not. The only boobs Goten needs is mine, that's all." Rias declared.

Akeno smiled. "Mine are bigger~!"

"Mine are softer!" Rias shot back.

Goten fought off an intense blush. "W-Wait a second!"

"Eh?" Both girls said at the same time.

"...I-I love both of your boobs! They're the best ever!"

Rias and Akeno gasped happily as their cheeks turned pink. They smiled at each other, calling a truce as Goten sighed. The girls giggled at his blushing face; it managed to calm them down every time with one glance.

Now content, both girls laid a peck on each of Goten's cheeks. Akeno got off his lap and sat next to him, giggling happily. Rias sat on his other side, resting her head on his shoulder. Both senior girls were more than happy as they watched cartoons together with Goten, laughing at the stupid cartoon on the screen. They thought it was so cute that Goten still watched cartoons but just enjoyed spending the morning with him.

Suddenly, Goten's cartoon program cut out to black. "Hey! What's the big idea?! I was watchin' that!" Goten whined to nobody in particular. Rias and Akeno giggled at the Saiyan's whines, but all of their attention was turned back to the television when the television cut back a few seconds later.

"We apologize for interrupting your regular scheduled programming. This is ZTV with a special breaking news report." A reporter with short black hair, wearing a black suit and red tie said. "I'm live from the remains of East City. Last night, a battle went down in the eastern capital of the world, leaving absolutely nothing left. Behind me, you can see the devastation."

The camera panned from the reporter to the desolate wasteland that used to be the vibrant, bustling East City. Goten cringed at the sight. It looked even worse in the day time when things were easier to see. It was late at night when the two young Super Saiyans went up against Broly, and without the bright lights of the city, it was tough to see the actual horrific damage done by Broly's attack. But now, with it being morning, the sun revealed the true horror of what had been done to East City. Literally nothing was left. One would have thought it was a desert if they didn't know it used to be one of the four capitals of Earth.

"As you can see, nothing remained of the once beautiful city. Millions of people and an entire city gone just like that. We're not sure how such an awful event could occur overnight, but we do have a short video of the event captured by one of our satellites before it unfortunately cuts out. Although before this video is shown, I must warn you viewers out there that this video may be shocking to some. Viewer discretion is advised."

Chi-Chi came out into the living room at this point, and the four members of the Son household watched the news report intently as the video appeared on the screen. Two boys with spiky golden hair and electricity sparking around their bodies were shown fighting against an enormous man with spiky green hair.

"T-That's me and Trunks!" Goten exclaimed in shock, pointing at the screen. Behind them, Goten could see a group of other people standing on a nearby rooftop watching the fight unfold. The satellite panned to another part of the city, showing multiple people starting to panic over the tremors and explosions that were occurring on the Kuoh Academy ground. The video quickly cut back to Broly and the half-Saiyans. Both Saiyans blocked as Broly built up the devastating explosive wave that steamrolled East City into nothing. But right as Broly released his attack, the video cut to pure static. That was the very moment East City had been eradicated.

A few seconds went by and the reporter returned to the screen. "As you can see, those two boys seemed to have been fighting off the enormous man before he unleashed his wave of energy. We do not know the whereabouts of the monster at this point, but signs point to it being defeated one way or another. But, as of now, we do not know the status of the two golden haired boys either. Were they killed in the explosion, or were they the ones to defeat the monster? Answers are unknown at this point. However, we have unsubstantiated rumors about the duo. Fifteen years ago, a group of warriors who could turn their hair gold showed up at the Cell Games to fight the monster known as Cell. Some say that those boys are in that same group. While we at ZTV do not know if the boys are alive or dead, rest assured that those two were fighting on the side of good. This has been ZTV. Now we return back to your regular scheduled programming."

Goten sighed and shut off the TV. "Unbelievable. They think I'm dead!"

Rias grinned. "It's not their fault, Goten. The video cut out early. There's no real way for them to know what really happened."

"I guess..." The young half-Saiyan still had a slight frown on his face.

"Do you need some cheering up? I'll make you feel better~." Akeno purred as she blew him a kiss.

Rias cleared her throat. "He has me for that already!"

"Who says he can't have both?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was Gohan!

"Hey little bro. Am I interrupting anything?" He said with a grin, eyeing his brother in between the two beauties.

"N-No. What's up?" Rias and Akeno giggled while Goten blushed at that.

"I just saw the news report about the fight last night. The public is gonna blow up about this! Where's Dad?"

"Mom said he went fishing. He should be back soon!"

Gohan suddenly felt nostalgic. "That sounds like him. I miss those days of early morning fishing." He laughed as he went into the kitchen to catch up with his mother.

Soon Goku arrived lugging a huge fish. "I'm home! And brought dinner!" He called.

Gohan came out to greet his father and filled Goku in about the news report that showed a clip of the fight from last night. "Once we fix the damage done to the city, we have to wipe the public's memories. The last thing any of us would want is to have reporters find out who we are have show up on our doorsteps asking questions."

"I'm in!" Goten exclaimed.

"Do you want to come with, Gohan?" Goku asked.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, of course. After watching Goten and Trunks' fight yesterday, it made me realize I missed the adventure and fighting aspect of my life that I gave up years ago. I'm in."

"Wait a second..." Rias asked with a curious tilt of her head. "You mean you can actually fix the entire city just like that?"

"Yup! It's done before, No big deal." Goten replied casually as got up from his spot despite both Rias and Akeno's cute frowns. He strolled into his room to get changed out of his pajamas. A few minutes later, Goten came back out in his orange gi pants, sneakers and his black undershirt. "Do we have the Dragon Radar?" He asked while putting his hands behind his head and casually heading towards the door.

Goku grinned widely, flashing the Dragon Radar from his pocket. "Yep! We have the four-star already, so that leaves six Dragon Balls to go!" He said gesturing to the small orange ball, resting on a small purple cloth on the kitchen table.

Rias came up to Goten and touched his arm. "Can I come with you?" She asked with a blush on her face. Her tone was shy and timid, which Goten found absolutely adorable. His heart fluttered as he just looked into her eyes. He felt like he could see the entirety of the sky in them.

Akeno came up behind from Goten and hugged him from behind. "Can I come too?" Akeno smirked, and stuck her tongue out at her master and best friend when she frowned.

Goten laughed nervously with a sheepish grin. "I'd love to bring _both_ of you along, but we'll be flying _really_ fast around the whole world. Honestly, we'll make much better time if we just go ourselves."

"Can't I ride on the Flying Nimbus with you?" Rias asked, hoping to have a repeat of their date.

"You can't ride the Nimbus, remember?" Goten teased as Rias pouted.

"Shut up!"

"Are you even sure _you_ can still ride the Nimbus?" Gohan teased, getting a quick laugh out of his parents and the two girls.

Goten frowned. "Of course I can!" That comment only made the group laugh harder. The laughter was contagious and he found himself laughing too.

"Alright. You can go have your own little adventure." Rias said happily. She was a bit sad that she couldn't spend the whole day with her new boyfriend, but knew she'd have a whole lifetime to spend with him.

"I'm sorry..." Goten felt bad leaving her, but the faster they got done, the faster he could go back to spending time with his girls.

"It's okay. But I want to see this dragon when you collect all seven, okay~?" The redhead said before giving her boyfriend a quick goodbye kiss on the lips.

"I want to see him too…!" Akeno added excitedly.

"Got it. I'll bring Issei and the others too."

Once Goten got changed, the three Son boys shot off. Gohan and Goku teased Goten the entire way to the first Dragon Ball. They kept saying that Goten has his hands fill with not one but two girlfriends.

* * *

Two days passed since Goku, Gohan and Goten set out in search of the seven Dragon Balls. Fortunately for the Saiyans, the small orange balls were found easily without any problems.

Not wanting to waste any time, Goku took the balls to Dende's Lookout so they could summon Shenron. A few minutes after Goku set up the seven orbs, Trunks and Goten arrived a little bit later with Rias, Akeno, and the others so they could see Shenron for the first time. All seven Dragon Balls were laid neatly out on the white tile floor of the Lookout, located high above the clouds of Earth. Goten and Trunks were standing in front, with the Gremory devils right behind them. Behind them were Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo and Dende, casually chatting among themselves. Even Vegeta spoke now and again, in between his scoffing that is.

"Go ahead, Goten. You call 'em." Trunks said, patting his long-time best friend on the shoulder.

"Okay." Goten placed his hands over the small, glowing, orange orbs and took a deep breath. "Eternal Dragon! By your name I summon your forth! Shenron!" He called over the deathly silence of the area.

After a few seconds of nothing happening went by, Rias spoke up. "N-nothing's happening. Did something go wrong?"

Almost in response to Rias' doubts, dark clouds rolled in from seemingly nowhere as the sky turned black. A bright light burst from the Dragon Balls and started to take the shape of a spiral-like dragon. The devils shut their eyes from the intense light, meanwhile the Z Fighters didn't even flinch as it was a normal occurrence to them. As the light disappeared and the devil's sight returned, their eyes practically popped out of the heads at what they saw. Towering over the Lookout was the Eternal Dragon known as Shenron, an enormous snake-like green dragon with deep piercing-red eyes and large white fangs. "WHY HAVE YOU AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER? SPEAK YOUR THREE WISHES SO I CAN RETURN TO MY SLUMBER."

"WOW!" Issei screamed at the sight of Shenron and fell back onto his behind. "H-H-Holy crap! Please don't tell me he's gonna eat us!" All of the other teens were having similar reactions to Shenron. Goten figured that even devils and angels would be surprised at a giant wish granting dragon suddenly appearing in front of them.

Goten and Trunks gasped in surprise at what the Eternal Dragon had said. "Wait, three wishes?!" They turned to Dende with raised eyebrows. "Since when?"

"After the defeat of Buu, I powered Shenron up again. He still can't revive people who have died before, but I thought three wishes would be better." The young Namekian, also known as the Guardian of Earth said.

"Awesome!"

"What should we wish for…?" Goten scratched his head in thought, honestly blanking on what to wish for.

Trunks punched Goten on the side of the head. "You dumb ass! We're reviving East City and all the people who died in the fight with Broly!"

"Owwww..." The spiky-haired Saiyan rubbed his head in pain as he laughed sheepishly. "Oh, right, I forgot… Sorry."

Trunks shook his head at his younger Saiyan friend in amused disappointment. "Just make the wish."

Goten nodded. "Right. But first... Hey, Shenron! I have a question!"

"WHAT IS IT? MAKE IT QUICK!" The Eternal Dragon boomed.

Goten put his hand to his chin to gather his thoughts. "The Legendary Super Saiyan known as Broly destroyed East City along with everyone in it a few days ago. Could it be possible to restore the city to its former glory before he attacked?"

"THAT IS AN EASY WISH FOR ME TO GRANT."

"Cool, now make that our first wish!" Goten smiled widely and put both hands up into the air.

Shenron's piercing red eyes glowed brightly for a brief moment. Down on the surface, a bright light enveloped the entire wasteland where East City once stood. First, the landscape was formed. The streets, the parks, the bridges and everything else was restored first. Then, the buildings and cars returned to the exact way they were before the explosion. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. NOW STATE YOUR SECOND WISH!"

Trunks was the one to speak next. "Revive everyone that was killed due to Broly's attack, except for the bad ones!"

"UNDERSTOOD." Shenron's eyes glew red again, signifying the wish was successful. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. NOW STATE YOUR THIRD AND FINAL WISH."

The citizens of East City woke up one by one. Soon, the millions of citizens were all alive and well. Each of them checked themselves and their surroundings out, wondering how they got back on Earth after being dead. Some people who had witnessed the fight with Broly in their last moments looked around for any signs of the fighters, but with no luck. It all seemed like a dream.

Back up on the Lookout, the lavender-haired Saiyan snickered from next to his oldest friend. "Looks like your little school vacation is over, man." He nudged Goten in the arm while smirking teasingly. "You gotta go back to school on Monday..."

Goten sweat-dropped and hung his head low with a sigh. "Don't remind me. I hate wearing that stupid uniform…plus school is so boring. The tests are too hard, too…" The half-Saiyan groaned. He had to admit the only good thing about going to school five days a week was having lunch with Trunks every day, going to club and seeing Rias and the others.

"Goten, you know I could tutor you in any subject you want, right?" Rias exclaimed sweetly. She touched her boyfriend's hand with hers encouragingly with a loving expression. She would do anything for her Goten, and she hated seeing stress out over school. And maybe, Rias thought, if she tutored him and he did well, she could _reward_ him too.

"A-Are you sure?" Goten rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed smile. "I'm bad at studying…"

Rias smiled brightly. "Of course! I'd love to help you!" Rias' cute face brightened. "Let me help."

Trunks' mocking smirk grew even wider. "Hmph, good luck. Goten's a lost cause when it comes to school. You might as well drop out now, Goten."

Goten pouted. "That's not fair, Trunks…! You were always smarter than me 'cause your mom owns Capsule Corp. and knows all that tech stuff!"

"Yeah, are you sure? Or is it just because you're an idiot?" The lavender-haired Saiyan said teasingly as he continued to make fun of his best friend. Trunks folded his arms over his chest and smirked at Goten defiantly.

"Shut up! I may be not as smart, but I'm definitely stronger than you now!" Goten fired back, clenching his fist.

Trunks proudly turned to his friend with his arms still folded. "Oh? Is that a challenge?" He looked like the splitting image of Vegeta. "I'll gladly take you on."

"Bring it!"

Before Goten could fire back, a sudden soft feeling on Goten's back broke the friendly bickering between the two half-Saiyans as Akeno appeared from behind Goten. "I have a better idea. I'll be your tutor. I can teach you how to really please a woman. _First hand_." She alluringly whispered every word slowly and softly into Goten's neck. "How does that sound?

"U-Uh… sounds good!" Goten blurted out, his cheeks turning pure red. Rias pouted with envy while Trunks had been watching the whole thing amused, laughing out loud at his long time friend's predicament.

"HELLO?! I'M GETTING IMPATIENT!" The devils recoiled in fear as they all turned blue in the face at the Eternal Dragon's interference. "TELL ME WHAT YOUR FINAL WISH IS! NOW!"

"R-Right. Sorry." Goten sweat-dropped as he gathered the right words to say. "Please erase the memory of the battle with Broly that happened a few days ago from the regular citizens of Earth's minds! Everyone excluding the people me, my friends, and family!"

"VERY WELL." Shenron's eyes glowed a bright red once again. All of the footage and memories of the climatic fight between the Saiyans and the Legendary Super Saiyan had been erased. The people of the world had forgotten the event like it had never even happened. Newspapers and news reports covering the incident ceased to exist. The people of Earth, especially the citizens of East City, went about the rest of their day as if the battle had never even occurred. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. NOW I WILL RETURN TO MY SLUMBER. FAREWELL."

Shenron's body transformed into a bright white light as the seven magical Dragon Balls floated into the air. Each of the small, orange balls shot off like a rocket in seven different directions to different parts of the globe. The dark sky returned to its normal blue color as the sun shined down brightly on the Lookout.

"A-are you sure it worked?" Asia asked timidly. She didn't want any of her friends' identities as super heroes to be exposed.

A wide grin spread across Trunks' face. "Positive. Shenron has never failed before." While he personally had only seen Shenron once before in person, Trunks of all people knew from his mother that the Dragon Balls were one-hundred percent legitimate.

"Y-You mean I get to see my parents again?" Issei said with tears of joy welling up in his eyes.

"You sure can." Trunks replied, patting Issei on the back encouragingly.

Soon after that, the devils and Z Fighters split up and returned home and continued their daily lives. Now that Kuoh Academy had been restored and the memory of the fight gone, Goten reluctantly returned to school the next day. He walked in to school the next day with Rias on one arm and Akeno on the other. The male population gawked and glared at Goten with envy. They hated the fact that Goten had 'taken' Akeno as well as Rias. Goten could feel the intense glares directed towards him. The fact that Rias and Akeno couldn't keep their hands off of the Saiyan certainly didn't help things either.

* * *

Two months had passed since then. Life finally returned to normal for Goten… Well, as normal as a Saiyan's life could get. He was living with two stunningly beautiful girls who loved to seduce him and fight over him at any opportunity they got, so things were rarely ordinary. Now, it was summer break for Kuoh Academy. Midterm examinations had just finished, which were really difficult for Goten in particular since he was not the best with school and studying. So thankfully, with Akeno and Rias' help, he thankfully managed to pass by. With their schedules finally free, Trunks and Goten decided to have a day's vacation with only the two of them, just like when they were little kids off on one of their adventures.

The bright sunlight shined through the curtains of Goten's room directly on him. Goten scrunched his face in protest as he resisted waking up. The birds were chirping as a light spring breeze blew into his room, blowing gently onto his face. "_Alright, I'm up!" _Goten whined inwardly, still not ready to open his eyes into the light of the summer morning. Before he even opened his eyes, Goten felt his entire body was pressing against two really soft, smooth figures.

The Saiyan opened his eyes and glanced to either side of him. Rias Grmeory and Akeno Himejima were sound asleep in his bed while completely nude. Both of the incredibly attractive older girls of the clutching each side of him like they would a stuffed animal.

Rias and Goten's relationship had developed since then. Their open displays of affection became much more common, as well as Goten's greatly confidence increasing since he said those three words to her: I love you. Since the confession they had gone out on many more dates since their relationship started, each just incredible as the last.

Akeno was cutely sound asleep to Goten's left. She had developed deep feelings for Goten as well, and the two girls got into a pseudo-rivalry over who could claim Goten. And while she wasn't an official girlfriend, Akeno had no problem playing second place.

Rias had wrapped herself around Goten's entire right side, and Akeno wrapped herself around his left. Their long, soft legs entwined with his own. The girls had squished Goten's arms between their large, bouncy boobs. Between the two of them, the majority of Goten's entire body was squishing against the soft skin of their gorgeous bodies. The whole sensation was enough to make his brain melt! This became a daily routine, He was used to it by now, but didn't make things any less stimulating.

Goten's nose picked up the smell of bacon and waffles being made in the kitchen. In addition to the delicious smell of breakfast, his took in the full force of sweet scent of the girl's natural scent. "_They always smell so nice..." _He thought. Goten's stomach let out a low growl as the scent of breakfast grew stronger. The sound caused the sleeping Rias to stir slightly in her sleep, but she didn't wake up. Both girls were smiling in their sleep as they cuddled with him as if they were having a happy dream. The half-Saiyan cautiously tried to move again to get himself out of bed without disturbing the girls, but he had no luck as the two girls would whine in protest not to move.

The Saiyan sighed as he laid his head back on his pillow. "G_uess I have to wait for the two of them to wake up until I can have breakfast…"_ Goten thought to himself with a muffled groan.. "_But I'm so hungry..."_

Akeno suddenly stirred beside Goten, startling the teen a little bit. She turned on her side and stared lustfully at the Saiyan. "Morning~." The dark haired older girl said alluringly.

"Hey!" He said, blushing slightly.

_"So cute~! I can't take him..._" A genuine, full-blown smile appeared on Akeno's face as she climbed on top of Goten and put the full force of her soft womanly body on him. Her shapely hips, thick thighs, and bare buxom boobs all pressed against Goten's toned body at once! Goten's heart kept thumping harder and harder in his chest.

Even with his seemingly bottomless strength, Goten found himself unable to move at the moment. Smiling, Akeno intertwined wrapped her fingers in his. She leaned in and stole a steamy, hot kiss from the Saiyan. He was caught off-guard at first, but soon relaxed and eagerly reciprocated the kiss. One kiss happily turned into multiple which then melted into a series of French kisses, dominated by Akeno. Goten only tried French kissing a few times with Rias, but with Akeno it was a whole different level of passion.

She broke the kiss, licking her lips of the saliva before stealing one final kiss on the lips when Goten stared in blushing shock. Over the two months Akeno had lived with him, she had become a 'second' girlfriend of sorts. Rias

"Are you ready?" She whispered into his ear. Her voice filled with pure lust and sexual desire as she moved her face closer to his. She lifted up his long black bangs and laid a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Ready for what? Breakfast?"

"No, I mean are you ready to take my virginity?"

"WHAT?"

"Oh my, Goten. Your body is so toned and rough…probably because you're always getting into fights… Mmmh... it turns me on so bad..." She purred alluringly as she blew on Goten's neck. He shivered from under her, grunting a bit. Akeno smirked. She had him right where she wanted him. "You made a lewd face just there. You like this, don't you?" He nodded, blushing.

She purred and blew on his neck again before leaving another hot kiss on his lips. "You're getting so hard, I can feel it~. An older woman's body must be too much for you to resist..." The dark-haired older girl leaned in closer.

Goten gulped. "W-W-Wait, hold on..."

"I want you, Goten..." Their lips were about to touch again when Goten suddenly felt a power spark beside him.

"Akeno…just what do you think you're doing?" A mature feminine sounding voice asked. Rias.

"_Why does this always happen? It's like some sort of running gag."_

"Well, I just wanted to have a nice morning with my Goten and show him what it's like to be with a woman." Akeno shrugged.

"He's already got me for all those things...!" Rias said as she sat up in bed, fully exposing her bare boobs.

You obviously don't know what you're doing, which is why I'm taking your place. Akeno's usual teasing smile returned to her face as she too sat up and revealed her own bouncy pair of boobs.

"Absolutely not. Goten is mine."

"Well, Goten is still my adorable junior. Older women are supposed to be affectionate with their juniors, right?"

Rias pouted cutely, holding her boyfriend's head into her chest. "No. Goten is off limits to you."

"He showed no resistance. I think he liked my advances. If you didn't intervene, we would had hot steamy sex for hours, and I would have been the one to claim Goten's virginity." Akeno fired back.

"No! His first time will be with me!" Rias stood and emitted a powerful crimson-red aura. Akeno did the same with her own golden aura like a Super Saiyan!

"Not if I take it from him first."

_"To think that this early in the morning these two are fighting already, and they're both completely naked!"_ Goten could see every inch of them, including their perky nipples and womanhood. Their smooth, milky-white skin shined from the auras they were emitting. The entire sight caused the half-Saiyan to blush tremendously. He couldn't keep his eyes off of them. "L-ladies, p-please…don't fight. Come on..."

Rias slowly smiled, her irritation gone with one look at her boyfriend. "You're right, sweetie. I'm sorry. We shouldn't fight."

"I agree." Akeno giggled. _"_Well_, _I had my turn... I'll leave you two alone..._" _She blew Goten another kiss, put on one of his spare shirts and went to the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

Rias went back over to Goten and sat on his lap, and playfully pushed him back onto the bed. Long strands of her beautiful red hair fell down onto Goten's chest and face. She smiled, and tucked strands behind her ear only for them to fall back down. "Hey..."

"You're gorgeous..." Goten said, blushing intensely at the insanely hot, fully naked girl on top of him. Her plump butt was right on his crotch!

She looked down at her chest for a second before looking back at her boyfriend with a loving stare. "You know, Goten, you haven't touched my boobs in a little while…do you want to now? I'll let you do whatever you want to me. You're my beloved Goten, after all. I love you."

"I love you too. And... if that's what makes you happy, then sure!"

"Good..." The redhead then guided his hands into her breasts and held them there. She softly moaned in pleasure as Goten carefully fondled and moved his hands all around her ample bosom; his face a mixture of hesitance, curiosity and amazement.

She tilted her head back, moaning happily as her hands ran across his steel-like pecs, only stimulating her more. "Aahn~!" Rias blushed intensely, gripping the bed sheet with the little strength she had. Goten felt overpowering, yet at the same time so gentle as he lifted her up so she was lying on her back. He marveled at her naked form as he carefully climbed over her. His heart beat increased even further as he fondled and played with Rias' boobs again and again. She cried out again, biting her lip.

"T-Try my nipples next..." She breathlessly whispered out in a lewd voice.

"Okay...!"

"Just like that..." Rias moaned in a lewd voice as Goten naively fondled her nipples, arching her back up in pleasure. She whimpered as he carefully pinched them which became more aroused by the second. "Aaah~ yes~!" Even if she wanted to resist, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her whole body felt hot to the point where she might burst. With an erotic look on her face, the redhead pushed Goten off as she regained control. Still nude, she got back on top with a sexy smile. "Goten..."

"Huh?" He was blushing intensely now.

"I want your first time to be with me….okay?" She asked timidly, running a circle around his pecs with her index finger.

"You mean like...sex?" Goten asked innocently, his hands now caressing her cheek as he moved strands of hair from her angelic face.

"Y-Yeah." Rias closer to him so her breasts squeezed on his pecs.

"Oh..."

"Do you want to...? I'm in no rush, but..." Rias began.

Goten took a breath. "Me either, but... when the time comes, I want it to be with you."

Rias giggled in delight. She passionately pressed her lips against his, and the two melted back into a steaming kiss fueled by loving intensity. Their tongues entwined in a surge of passion only parting lips to come up for air from their intense make out. Goten's hands moved down to her plump, perfectly sized rear-end and gave it a little slap. The redhead let out a little yelp in sheer desire as she deepened the kiss further as he moved to her erogenous zone: her neck. She felt electrified like never before, letting out a weakened cry of pleasure.

"A-Are you okay?" He pulled away for a second, worried that he hurt her. Wordlessly, she cupped his cheeks again and plunged her lips onto his as they continued furiously making out on the bed. Rias didn't know what came over her boyfriend so suddenly, but she loved it. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they broke the kiss leaving a trail of saliva as Rias licked it off. She loved the taste of Goten's lips.

"That was..."

"...Incredible..."

Neither wanted it to end as they rested their foreheads together, staring intensely into each other's eyes until Rias und the strength to get up and start putting some clothes on. Goten frowned, and just laid there on his bed in nothing but his boxers, still dazed from the incredible make out with his gorgeous naked girlfriend. "W-We almost..."

"Yeah..."

Rias smiled, satisfied with her early morning naked 'fun' with her boyfriend. She happily blew Goten one last kiss as she put on one Goten's extra pajama shirts along her own panties, while he just let out a loud sigh. It was this early in the morning and he was already exhausted. In the span of an hour he furiously made out with two insanely hot seniors and almost had sex twice. He didn't know much longer he could keep that up, either. "_Today is gonna be a long day."_

* * *

Goten had recovered from the funfrom earlier, and came out into the living room to see two plates staked to the ceiling of multiple stacks of pancakes. "Yum! Pancakes, my favorite!"

"Mornin' buddy!"

"Good morning, sweetie!"

The half-Saiyan's parents said happily to the younger son. Chi-Chi was sitting at the table enjoying the company of her husband. Meanwhile, Goku was already at the table on his third helping of pancakes, stuffing his face as usual. Goten tossed entire pancakes in his mouth three at a time. He was starving! "Oh, by the way Mom," Goten said in-between mouthfuls of pancake, "Trunks and I are hanging all day today, so I'm going out after breakfast. I'll probably be home late."

"Ok, honey. Just try to not get into trouble." Chi-Chi said delightfully. She was so proud of her son. He was in a prestigious high school, he was becoming a hero like his father, and he had two beautiful girlfriends! What more can a mother want for her son?

After Goten had finished devouring his fifth stack of pancakes, he changed into blue shrts, and a plain white t-shirt with his name on it in black letters. Goten waved goodbye to his parents and Akeno and headed for the door until he was stopped by Rias Gremory. The redhead's hands were placed on her hips while she stared at the half-Saiyan with a commanding gaze. "Son Goten, where do you think you're going?"

"Out. Trunks and I are hanging today." Goten replied. He turned around and headed for the door, but Rias got in the way and blocked his path. The heiress stared up at her boyfriend with her arms crossed. Goten could easily just teleport away using Instant Transmission, but he knew that would only piss his girlfriend off. Something he definitely didn't want to happen.

"Not today."

"Why not?"

"It's summer vacation, and every year during this time, I go back home to the Underworld. This year, there is a meeting of all the young devils. I want you to be there with me, Goten!" Rias said authoritatively, moving her long crimson-red hair behind her ear.

"But why do I have to go to some devil meeting?!" Goten whined. "Trunks and I haven't hung out like we used to in months!"

"Goten, the high-class devils are expecting to meet you. It's really important to me. Pleaase?" Rias batted her eyelashes, trying to tempt the spiky-haired Saiyan into going. And it was working.

"...But I don't want to go…" Goten continued pouting.

Rias smirked as if she had a brilliant idea. "You want to fight strong opponents, right? Well I'm sure there are plenty of strong fighters down there just waiting to fight you. Plus, I'm sure there's plenty of food!"

Goten's expression brightened almost instantly. "Food!? Strong guys?! Can I fight them?!"

The crimson-haired girl shrugged her shoulders, playing ignorant. She had him now. "Of course…If you come with me and the others."

The younger son of Goku sighed loudly in defeat. She had fooled him. He knew if just flew away or used Instant Transmission, Rias would find him anyway and drag him down to the Underworld with her, so he just gave up. "Fiiiiiine. But I'm not wearing that dumb school uniform!"

Rias smiled brightly. "Thank you, Goten~! You're so sweet~." The Gremory princess smiled as she gave her Goten a soft kiss on the lips.

The Saiyan halfheartedly went to call Trunks to tell him that he unfortunately had to cancel. Both Saiyans were disappointed, but after Goten explained that Rias was practically forcing him, Trunks understood. Besides, they both agreed that they still had all summer to hang out with one another.

"Where are we meeting everyone?" Goten asked, strolling out into the living room with his hands in his pockets. Both of the senior girls were wearing the school uniform, which had become the signature attire of the Gremory devils. Goten however, not one to wear his uniform outside of school, changed into his gi instead. If there was going to be any challengers down in the Underworld, he wanted to be comfortable.

"Issei and the others are meeting us at the East City Train Station in about half an hour. So we'll head out soon, okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

A half hour quickly ticked by...

"Hold on tight, girls. We're going now!" The half-Saiyan shifted his arms a bit, grabbing both girls by their curvy waists to get a better hold of them. The two girls blushed as both of their heart's fluttered at the gesture. Meanwhile, Goten hid a blush from his cheeks from the soft feeling of their womanly bodies against him. His face focused as he locked on to Issei's power level and vanished.

Issei and Asia were casually chatting with Xenovia, Kiba and Koneko when Goten arrived with Rias and Akeno. Everyone jumped.

"Hey, guys!" The half-Saiyan waved to the rest of the Gremory devils.

"Geez Goten, stop doing that. You startled me." Issei said.

"Sorry...!" The Saiyan replied. He could sense another familiar power level nearby, but he wasn't making himself known. It seemed that Goten was the only one to actually know that he was here too.

The devils started chatting and slowly started to make their way to the train when a man with dark hair and blond streaks wearing a black coat appeared. "I'm coming to the Underworld too." It was Azazel, the Governor of the Fallen Angels! He was leaning on one of the polls of the train station, waving to Issei and the others.

"…When did you…?" Rias was taken aback as let go of his shirt in surprise. She walked up to Azazel to greet him with a handshake.

"I didn't even feel your presence." Kiba said in slight surprise. Goten found that odd. He thought that Kiba and Rias were skilled at sensing power levels. He just assumed that they weren't paying attention, or that Azazel was just hiding his energy.

Azazel chuckled. "It's because you guys aren't skilled enough. You all need more training. Son Goten, you could sense me, correct?"

"Y-yes sir."

He smirked. "Of course!" Azazel said chuckling loudly. "I wouldn't expect any less from a Super Saiyan!"

Since the defeat of Broly, Azazel had become some a quasi-leader to the Occult Research Cub. The Governor had only taught the team a little so far, but their power levels definitely increased quite a bit. And that was without Goten's training. The Saiyan smiled when he imagined how strong Rias and her peerage would get from his serious training.

"Let's see here…" Azazel pulled out a piece of paper and read it aloud to the group. "The schedule for the Underworld is…first, a visit to Rias' parents, and then a dinner with the royal family. Then, the next day is the annual meeting of new young Devils."

_"Sounds so boring..."_ Goten frowned as Azazel continued.

"And then, there's your training too I'm mainly going along with you for your training. While you're all at the Gremory house, I'll be meeting with Sirzechs. Geez, so troublesome." The Governor of the Fallen Angels groaned.

Training. That one word immediately caught Goten's attention. He raised his hand to kindly intervene. "Um excuse me Mr. Azazel, but do you mind if I train everyone? I think I have some decent techniques I could teach them."

He chuckled once again and put a hand on Goten's shoulder. "You bet. I'm too busy dealing with Sirzechs to train these slackers after all. Meetings are so boring." He sighed. "Also just call me Azazel. That formality makes me sound like an old guy. "

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Rias dragged me here!" Goten honestly said which got another laugh out of Azazel, as Rias huffed at Goten's blunt response.

Sighing, Rias spoke up next. "Then Azazel, you're coming with us as well, correct? Should I make reservations for you?" Azazel nodded in reply.

* * *

After the teenager's conversation with Azazel finished, the Gremory team plus Goten took a secret elevator down to a hidden part of the train station. Rias explained that it was an exclusive place devils and magical beings. Apparently, Goten was considered a 'magical being' as well, as he entered freely with no problems. Well, he was the strongest one in the group by far, so it only made sense! The elevator could only hold five people at a time, so they split into groups of two. Azazel, Goten, Kiba, Rias, and Xenovia were in the first group, and Issei, Asia, Akeno, and Koneko were in the second.

"Now that all of us are here, we'll walk to platform three." Rias spoke up once they all were gathered on the secret floor. The two senior girls were in the lead, followed by Issei, Azazel, Kiba and the others in the middle, followed by Goten casually trudging in the back. Goten trudged along looking at his surroundings, finding the secret floor was completely empty. He couldn't sense a single energy signal in the area besides the people that were with him. As he looked around, he saw weird looking wall lamps that hung on the walls illuminated the place in a mysterious, magical, yet ominous glow.

Goten zoned out as he strolled along, inwardly apologizing to Trunks again for cancelling their hang-out day. He had already told him on the phone, and while Trunks understood, Goten still felt bad. Suddenly, Akeno came to up to Goten's side and held his hand! He was shocked momentarily, but almost on instinct, Goten grasped her hand back like he did with Rias on the first date. Though all he did was hold her hand, Akeno's face turned red and seemed happy! Even though she was usually very forward and suggestive towards Goten, she sometimes acts like a regular young girl like Rias does. It seems even powerful elite devils get flustered.

"Ahem." The crimson-haired girl cleared her throat and caught Goten's attention. He looked over to see Rias was staring at him with a sharp glare! Goten opened his mouth to apologize, but the princess turned around in a huff and continued walking before he could say anything.

Goten shrugged. He didn't know why she was even mad that time. "_Girls are strange..."_

Akeno giggled at Rias' reaction, making Goten smile. He never thought a girl's giggle could sound so cute.

After taking many turns, with Goten and Akeno still holding hands, they arrived in front of a huge, strange-looking train. There was a familiar red symbol on the front of side of the train, but I couldn't exactly recognize it. "What's that symbol there stand for?" Goten asked curiously.

"It's the Gremory symbol. This is a train owned by my family." Rias quickly responded back without any hesitation.

There was a loud ringing sound as the train doors opened. Once the group entered the train, it pulled out of the station. It soon went into a dark tunnel of nothingness, so Goten couldn't even zone out by staring out the window.

Rias had to sit in the front car with Azazel much to her disappointment, while the rest of the teens were in the main train car behind it. It wasn't the traditional train car, and was actually more of a sort of living room, with couches and mini-fridges. Akeno gleefully sat next to Goten, while Kiba sat with Xenovia, Koneko, Issei and Asia on the opposite end on the other couch. Akeno was elated that she could sit next to Goten for the train ride, which Rias didn't take too kindly to.

Minutes went by. It seemed like hours. Goten yawned loudly and slouched in his chair. "Hey, how much longer 'till we get there?" Goten moaned. He thought about what Trunks was doing, wishing he was there with him.

"We'll arrive in about an hour." The dark-haired senior girl replied.

Goten sighed, slouching further back into his chair. "I shoulda just used Instant Transmission…"

"Usually that's fine," Akeno explained, "but new devils must enter the Underworld by the real way at least once, or they'll consider an illegal entrance."

"I'm not a devil though…" Goten mumbled to himself with a pout.

Akeno giggled with a hand over her mouth at how adorable she thought Goten was. "That's true, but still we should follow protocol the first time."

"I guess that's true."

"So...Goten, how bout we continue where we left off before we were interrupted this morning." Akeno purred, running a sole finger up and down his chest.

Goten paused. "Huh?"

She smirked and narrowed her dark purple eyes at him. Akeno had something up her sleeve. "There's nothing against some intimacy between lovers, right? Like this~!" Akeno grabbed Goten's hand and forced it up her shirt to squeeze her bare breasts. She wasn't even wearing a bra!

"W-What? L-Lovers?!"

"Yes, Goten. We're lovers~..." The older girl continued smiling at the shocked and flustered Son Goten. Then, the Gremory Queen moved his hand down from her ample bosom to under her skirt!

Akeno giggled. "Oh my, Goten, your face is red. Were you thinking naughty things about me?"

Goten gulped and shook his head in denial, still blushing.

"You're a bad liar Goten. You get all cute and flustered when you lie." Akeno purred. She then fully climbed onto Goten's lap and draped her arms around his neck. "Tell me, have you ever gotten this far with a woman?" She whispered so low that only Goten could hear her.

Goten shook his head to the side again. Akeno smiled brightly and she leaned in for a kiss when she noticed a certain redhead standing in front of her. He got a cold chill down his neck as he felt a power level triple from behind him. He half turned down to see Rias standing there with her arms folded. "What exactly is going on here, Akeno?" She asked, mature authority surging through her pretty voice. "You'd better not be trying to take advantage of my Goten."

Akeno stood up to face her master, their boobs squishing together. "Goten and I were just having a moment before you came and ruined it~!"

"Oh, really now? I hope you know that intimacy is only allowed between the girlfriend and boyfriend, which means Goten is off limits to anyone but me."

As the girls started to bicker, Goten went to talk with the rest of the gang about their future training for the remainder of the train ride. Originally, he had only planned to train Issei and Kiba, but his plans changed to training everyone in the group. He would train Rias and Akeno separately though, because he knew that those two wouldn't be able to focus at all.

"Alright guys. This is how it's gonna go..." Goten began.

"Um excuse me, Goten," Asia timidly spoke up, "will we learn to fight too?" Asia had never been in a real fight before, so he realized he'd have to be extra careful while training her so she doesn't get really hurt.

Goten smiled warmly at the blond nun. "Yeah, I'm starting at the basics for all of you. If you want to learn to fight and win battles effectively, you have to coordinate mind and body."

"What's that mean?" Issei asked with a clueless expression.

The five devils stared at the Saiyan in awe as they awaited his explanation. "It means that you can't win by strength alone. You have to extensively train your mind as well."

Kiba spoke up next. "So what kind of training will we be doing?"

"I haven't really planned it out yet. I guess we'll just do some basic training exercises using weighted clothing, and then I'll teach you about Ki and how to use it."

"Ki? What is that?" Asia asked. "Is it the energy that you used in the big battle a while ago?"

"Yeah! It's another name for the energy that everyone and everything in the universe has inside of them. Basically, it's your life force. I have it, Rias and Akeno have it, and all of you do too."

"Can I learn this Ki?! Will I become as strong as you?" Xenovia raised her hand. She was always one to want to run straight into a battle, sorta like Goten could be at times. But Xenovia is sometimes_ too_ reckless and gets hurt.

"It takes time. Time and lots of practice. But most of all, you'll need rest. You can't be an effective fighter if you burn yourself out training. My dad always taught me that rest and relaxation is just as important as training." The spiky-haired half-Saiyan explained.

Then, an announcement came over the loudspeaker, catching the attention of all the teens. Rias and Akeno stopped their bickering to listen as well. [Attention! We will be now breaking through the dimensional barrier! Please take your seats as we pass through!] Once everyone was seated, the Gremory train passed through a bright light into the outside world.

"Wow, cool!" Goten exclaimed, completely amazed. The Underworld looked really similar to Earth! The trees were colored a lush green and the mountains towered over the cities in the distance. If it weren't for the purple sky, Goten and Issei would've thought they were still on Earth.

"It's fine if you open the window now. Just not too much." Rias told the group. A nice, cool breeze entered the train car as Goten opened lifted the window a few inches.

The half-Saiyan glanced around, hoping nobody was looking at him. A mischievous grin appeared across his lips as he opened the window wider, and flew right out! Goten e flipped, twirled and turned in mid-air as the breeze blew through his spiky black hair. He flew high up above the train to get a look at the city of the devils. His jaw dropped as he momentarily stopped while airborne to take in the sight. The city was enormous! East City seemed small compared to it. He couldn't believe Rias was born and raised here. Goten turned around while descending to get back in line with the train, when he noticed a big black hole! "_Was that where we just came from? I should check that out sometime. Trunks and I both should. Maybe we'll end up in some alternate universe or something cool like that!"_

"Goten! Get back here!" Rias called out to him with an angry tone. He sweat-dropped, realizing that Rias sounded exactly like his mother used to when he was little and would fly off with Trunks.

The child-like Saiyan stuck his tongue out at Rias as he kept flying exactly in line with the train while only using a small fraction of his speed. From inside the train, Goten could see the reactions of Issei and the others. "See," he called out, "this is what you can do when you master Ki! You can fly like this! It becomes natural!"

"Amazing!"

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

"Badass!"

Xenovia, Kiba, Asia, and Issei each said respectively. Strangely, Koneko stayed silent.

Goten scratched his head in confusion. "_That's strange. Koneko's been acting weird all day. She hasn't said two words since this morning! Is something bothering her? _Shrugging, Goten flew up to the top of the train and laid down on top of it. Goten could hear Rias' cries of telling him to get down, but he just grinned widely and ignored the redhead. He put his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes. The half-Saiyan let out a bored yawn as he tried to get some sleep before the train reached its destination.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later. the train slowly pulled into the station and stopped. Goten yawned again as he tiredly sat up from his nap. He could hear the doors open from beneath him as Rias and the others filed out of the train. Goten hopped down onto the ground and casually strolled forward with the rest of the group, as he took in the amazing scenery that looked really similar to that of Earth's. But as nice as it was, he still preferred the quiet mountain life on Mt. Paozu.

Azazel split from the group of teens, as Goten and the devils were led to a fancy carriage by one of the many butlers of the Gremory family. The small carriage was barely able to fit the seven teens at once, so Goten decided to casually stroll along side of the fancy white carriage by himself. He didn't want to show off his ability to fly to the people of the Underworld, not yet, at least, so he chose walking instead.

The carriage went past a small mansion and pulled up to an absolutely gigantic castle that seemed to be five times the size of Capsule Corporation! Goten's mouth fell agape and his dark-colored eyes widened in disbelief. "Ehh!? You live here?!

The Gremory princess nodded. "Yeah. This is where I grew up."

Goten stared back at his girlfriend, still completely bewildered. He knew her family was wealthy, but this was on a whole different level than he thought. "This place is huge! How do you not get lost?!"

"It's not so bad once you get used to it." Rias giggled as she gently grabbed Goten by the hand and led him forward. "And someday..I hope you'll get used to it, too…" Rias said again a soft, shy voice, averting her blushing face from Goten's gaze. She hoped that someday she would marry Son Goten, and they would live happily together in the Underworld.

Goten raised an eyebrow in clueless confusion. "Huh? Why would I need to do that?" He replied innocently while scratching his chin with his free hand. "I live up on Earth…"

"Never mind. Forget it." Rias sighed sadly and faced forward with a huff. She knew he would say that. Sometimes she wished her Goten wasn't so dense! But when she turned back to him a second later, Goten was looking at her with a look so sweet and concerning that it made Rias melt. "I'm sorry, Goten. I just want you to be happy during your stay."

Goten smiled warmly at his girlfriend. "I'm with you. I'm already happy."

Rias gasped as her heart fluttered, her cheeks turning a bright pink immediately. She smiled back and pecked him on the cheek. Then she turned around and stuck her tongue out at an envious Akeno who was walking behind them.

Goten and the devils reached a long red carpet, lined by rows and rows of maids and butlers ready to greet them. Some were cheering, and some were crying tears of joy that their princess, Rias Gremory, had finally returned home. Goten giggled to himself, thinking that the ones crying were funny. As they approached the large red doors, fireworks of all sizes and colors exploded in the sky, covering the sky in a wide assortment of colors.

"Welcome home, Lady Rias!"

"We missed you!"

Since Kiba, Koneko, Akeno and of course Rias had been here a few times before, they were used to the extravagant entrance. However, Goten, Issei, Xenovia and Asia were into awe. Xenovia and Asia lived very sheltered lives in the Church, and Issei was pretty ordinary up until he became a devil, so they were all blown away. Even Goten was really excited.

"Halt." A man wearing armor stepped forward in front of Goten blocking his path. The solider furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the closeness between Goten, a stranger, and the princess. "Who are you, and why are you holding the princess' hand!? Who do you think you are?"

Goten smiled and was about to explain when Rias stepped forward.

"Please, all of you. Stand down. This is Son Goten. He's our welcome guest! How do you think my brother would feel if you tried to stop a Super Saiyan from attending the party? W-We're together." Rias said. Her confident royal tone trailed off into a shy whisper at the end.

"D-Did you say Son Goten?!" The man backed down, bowing and apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry, sir. Lady Rias, please forgive me."

"Nice one." Goten whispered to Rias.

"Thank you." She winked back. She held Goten's hand tighter and moved closer to him, taking comfort in the Saiyan's warmth.

One of the other men cleared his throat and recovered from his initial shock. "Ooh! I'm so sorry, Young Master! Right this way please!" He said and let the young couple pass through. They received an escort all the way to the door! "I'm so sorry once again, Young Master Goten, Princess Rias. Please forgive us!"

_"Young master? That's weird. Why'd he call me that? It makes me feel like some prince or something."_ Goten thought to himself curiously.

"Right this way, Princess Rias, Young Master Goten, and company." Two butlers said in unison as the enormous front doors of the castle opened. "Welcome home."

_"There they go again! They addressed me specifically by calling me young master! That's really strange." _

When the group walked inside the castle, they saw even more maids and butlers in the inside of it! More people than Goten could probably count.

Rias smiled and waved to the crowd of cheering servants. "Thank you, everyone. I'm home. I've returned."

* * *

_A/N: I'm so sorry this took over a month. Also, if you guys want, I can post a list of power levels of the characters currently. Or I'll put it on my profile. Let me know :) Please review!_


	23. Chapter 23

~Chapter 23: Gathering of the Young Devils~

"Thank you, everyone. I'm home. I've returned." Rias said with a bright smile. She was finally home. Rows of maids and butlers bowed at her declaration, each of them elated to see the Gremory princess return home. As the devils plus entered, they were guided to the entry hall by Grayfia. It was an enormously spacious, fancy looking room. Goten was amazed! Not even Capsule Corp was this big! It was so big that he thought about training there for a moment, but soon decided against it. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally destroy some of Gremory Castle and get even more people against him.

"_I think I should go greet Mother and Father._" Rias thought to herself, smiling at Goten. She had told her parents all about the half-Saiyan, and they were dying to meet him ever since the news of Goten breaking her engagement to Riser.

Grayfia came up and greeted the devils. "Lady Rias, just a reminder that dinner shall be ready in a few hours." The busty gray-haired woman said. Grayfia turned to Goten as her full ruby-red lips turned into a smile. "Son Goten, it is a pleasure to have you. Please make yourself at home."

Goten's ear twitched at the mention of having dinner. He hadn't eaten since before he left with the girls this morning, so he was starving! "Dinner?! Where?!"

"She just said it wouldn't be ready for a few hours, you dummy." Rias teased, nudging Goten playfully.

"Aww…" Goten frowned, sadly putting his head down as the whole team snickered. Despite his hunger, Goten couldn't help but think that both Akeno and Rias had the most sweet, adorable laughs. The sound of the girl's giggles put a smile on Goten's face as if they were music to his ears.

The Gremory Team plus Goten were led up a long flight of stairs by Grayfia. She guided the group of teens to an upper floor which opened up into a long hallway where their rooms were located. Grayfia guided Issei, Akeno and the rest of the devils to their rooms to drop off their bags and get some rest before dinner. Goten didn't bring a bag of his belongings on the trip, but he still wanted to go back to his room for a bit. He started for his room, not really knowing where exactly he was going when Rias suddenly grabbed him by the hand and led him in the opposite direction.

"Come with me, Goten." The crimson-haired girl said with a determined look as she marched ahead with Goten in tow.

"Where are we goin'? I wanna take a nap before dinner." Goten asked curiously.

"There's some people I would like you to meet. They've been dying to meet you for a little while now." Rias whispered as they stopped in front of a large door at the end of the hallway. Goten straightened out his gi and she opened the door. The couple was greeted by a beautiful young woman. She looked almost identical to Rias except she had purple colored eyes and light-brown hair.

"Ahh, Rias. So, you've finally returned. Welcome back." The woman said with a smile.

Goten turned to Rias excitedly. "I didn't know you had an older sister! When were gonna tell me?"

"Oh stop.. You'll make me blush if you say such nice things." The brunette touched her cheek with her hand and smiled.

Rias went over to the older brunette and hugged her. "Nice to see you too, Mother. It's good to be back."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Goten screamed out by mistake, before covering his mouth. He turned to Rias completely shocked. "She's your mother?! But she's barely older than us!"

"Rias, is this the boy I've been hearing about?"

The princess nodded. "Yes. This is Goten." She glanced at Goten for a quick moment and smiled before turning back to her mother. "My boyfriend."

"Um...N-Nice to meet you, Miss Rias' mom." Goten bowed to her awkwardly trying to sound polite as possible. "T-Thank you for having me, m-ma'am."

A proud grin appeared on Rias' face. "_Maybe it's possible to teach Goten manners after all."  
_

The older brunette replied with a bow of her head. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the boy who captured my daughter's hero. I must say, you really are much more handsome in person~."

"M-Mother! Please!"

Goten smiled bashfully. "Uhm, no, thank you, miss! Your daughter is an amazing girl." He said while bowing.

Just then, a man who looked like an older version of Sirzechs came up behind Venelana. Goten guessed that the man was Rias' father. The resemblance was too similar for there not to be. Lord Gremory had bright-crimson red hair and sky-blue colored eyes, the features typical of the Gremory family. He also had short red stubble on his chin. He wore a fancy white-colored, opened collared suit with yellow markings on it. But the thing that stood out to Goten the most is the fact that his power level was enormous. It was on par with Sirzechs who was also a very formidable fighter in his own right.

"Ahh, you must be Goten. Welcome! We've been expecting you." Lord Gremory said with a happy grin.

"Hello sir." Goten bowed. He felt a little more relaxed at Lord Gremory's casual demeanor, but was still on guard. This man was the head of the Gremory family, and incredibly powerful to boot. He really didn't want to make a good first impression on his girlfriend's parents either.

Rias' father let out a loud, jolly chuckle, slapping Goten on the back with a friendly grin. "No need for such formalities between family members! Just call me Father! I want you to be comfortable in my home!"

"F-Father…? But why would I do that...?" Goten asked him with a clueless gaze. Rias sighed while her father only laughed.

Venelana hushed her husband from going further, leaving me clueless. "Dear, you're being too fast. There's such a thing as order first!"

"Sorry, you're right... It seems I got carried away." He let out a deep breath. His wife had completely overpowered him.

Goten cracked a smile. "_They're just like my parents! Dad's one of the most powerful beings in the universe, yet he still gets scared by Mom and does whatever she says!"_

"Will you be staying here for a while?" Venelana asked Goten with a sweet smile. Venelana was in command now that Rias' father had been silenced.

Goten rubbed the back of my head sheepishly like his father would. "I'd love to stay for a little bit, but I didn't pack any clothes..."

Rias giggled. "I have that covered. I knew you'd forget..."

Venelana smiled elegantly. "Perfect. I would love to get the chance to meet my future son more. You must be an incredible boy to get my stubborn daughter to fall for you."

_"I still can't get over how much she looks like Rias! They're like twins! Same body, same face, even same mannerisms! The only thing different is the hair color!"_ Goten thought to himself.

Rias blushed tremendously at her mother's forward comment, huffing her flushed cheeks. She was speechless. Five minutes with her parents and they've already embarrassed her twice.

"Um, Miss Lady Venelana, when is this party supposed to start?" Goten babbled out. He really wasn't used to this regal, formal stuff. It never made sense to him. From beside Goten, Rias sighed at Goten's failed attempt at being formal._ "I'm sorry Rias, it's not my fault…"_

Venelana chuckled with a hand over her mouth. "Oh my, so adorable. The party will start tomorrow, sweetie. You're free to do what you want until then. And please, you may call me Mother, or Venelana if you wish. I hope we can become close!"

"Alright! Cool!" Goten said happily.

A butler knocked on the door and entered the room. "Excuse me for my interruption, milady. Young Master Goten, do you want to return to your room now? You still have some time before dinner will be served."

"O-Oh, uhh, okay." Goten said goodbye to Rias' parents with a timid voice while bowing. Then, he followed the man out of the room with his hands in his pockets, leaving Rias alone in the room with her parents.

When the door closed behind Goten, Venelana turned to her daughter with a stern look. "Well, Rias, what do you plan to do now?"

"W-What do you mean?" The princess looked away, slightly intimidated by her mother.

"Look, Rias. Goten looks like a really sweet boy. He's cute too. I definitely approve of him." Venelana teased. "But if you're serious about a real relationship with this Saiyan, you will marry him, understand? We were disgraced by the other families when a mere mortal interfered with devil affairs and broke up an official engagement of two high class devils for your own sake. It won't be happening again."

"I don't want another chance, Mother! I want to marry Goten. I love him! I love him with all of my heart. I'm happy with him, happier than I'd ever be with anyone else. He makes me feel warm and safe inside just by being around him. If the Gremory family was disgraced for breaking up the engagement, then blame me. Leave my Goten out of this. He is an incredible, strong, selfless boy!"

"Well said, Rias. I agree completely. Goten will make a great addition to our family. He's very respectful. Strong too!" Lord Gremory said, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder comfortingly before turning to his wife. "Dear, our daughter isn't a child any more. She's growing into a fine young woman. She can make her own decisions."

Venelana sighed. She was somewhat annoyed that her daughter would talk back to her like that, but was more proud of her daughter than anything else for standing up for herself and Goten. "One thing though, Rias. If you really intend to marry this boy, he's going to have to learn proper dining manners. Have you been teaching him anything?"

"Yes. I've tried to teach him proper manners on multiple occasions, but..." Rias trailed off, too embarrassed to tell her parents about the Saiyan's unique table manners.

"But what...?" Venelana Gremory prodded, her purple eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"You can tell us, honey." Lord Gremory said with a smile, being much more calm and easy going than his wife.

She took a long, deep breath. "Well, my Goten got his bad manners from his father. Goten's mother and I have tried to teach him how to eat properly, but he never really catches on." Her uncertain frown slowly turned into a smile. "And he always looks so cute that I don't have the heart to tell him to stop. He'd probably listen to me if I told him sternly, but I don't want to try to change him. I adore my Goten the way he is."

"Well, as long as there's some progress. I can see he was trying before, which I admire. Though he'll still have to learn how to dance ballroom style. After all, he'll have to dance with his future wife on their wedding day, am I right?" Venelana said with a teasing smile and small giggle. Her husband smiled as well and joined in on the laughter, much to the daughter's expense.

"S-Stop it, Mother! I want to take things slow!"

Rias felt an intense blush come to her cheeks. Though she was still in the budding stages of their relationship with Goten, Rias already had ideas about marriage. She wished for a traditional wedding with a white wedding dress, veil, with of course Goten by her side in a tux looking so handsome.

"You're becoming a fine woman, Rias. I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you, Mother." Rias said, and hugged her parents.

* * *

"Here you are, Young Master Goten." The old Gremory butler led Goten to a door that had his name on the front of it in fancy golden letters.

"Thanks, mister!"

"Is there anything else you need, Young Master?" The butler asked him while opening the door and leading the half-Saiyan.

"Uhm...Oh! Could you tell the others to come to this room when they get the chance?"

The butler smiled. "Of course, Young Master Goten. I will go fetch the others at once." He said before bowing at Goten once again and heading off to collect the Gremory devils.

"Thank you again, sir!" Goten waved to his retreating figure. The butler a slight wave in return before he disappeared around a corner to fetch the other's per Goten's request. Little did Goten know was that Lord Gremory had assigned him as Goten's personal butler when staying at Gremory Castle.

Son Goten sighed with great relief as he plopped down on the enormous bed that was in the room and stared at the ceiling. "_I still don't know why people keep calling me Young Master..." _As Goten laid there waiting for his butler friend to return, he closed his eyes in deep thought as he thought about just how exactly he would plan out his training routine of the devils. He knew that they were all very different fighters, so using the same method for everyone wouldn't be beneficial. So, he decided that he had work on each of them individually as well as teaching them the basics of energy. Then there was a knock at the door, breaking Goten out of his thoughts.

"Come in!" The Saiyan called, quickly sitting up.

The opened the door and Goten's butler came in, followed by Issei, Xenovia, Kiba, Koneko and Asia. "Here you are, Young Master Goten. I've gathered your friends for you." He bowed to the half-Saiyan and left the room. "I'll be available for anything if you need me sir, so call me whenever.

"Thank you so much, mister butler!" As the butler left, Goten happily invited the gang in. The six teens sat down on the comfortable purple carpet of Goten's room, anxiously anticipating what Goten was going to say.

"So, what's up, man? What did you call the five of us here for? Something wrong?" Issei leaned backwards on to his hands.

Goten sat in a cross-legged position on the carpet and shook his head to the side. "Nah, everything's fine. The reason I called you guys here because I've figured out your training routine, and I just wanted to let you guys know what you'll be doing."

Xenovia perked up. "Can we start training now?! I want to get stronger and learn how to fly!"

"Whoa, there! Slow down. One step at a time." Goten chuckled. "You can't learn to fly just like that. It takes time and practice!"

"Sorry…" Xenovia looked down at the ground and started to twiddle with her thumbs in embarrassment.

"Alright then. First things first." Goten eyes scanned the five of them back and forth. "You'll start out small. First, you'll be wearing weighted training clothing and getting used to moving around in them until it feels natural."

Asia raised her hand. "What kind of things will we be doing while wearing the weighted clothing?"

The half-Saiyan shrugged. "I dunno. Basic training exercises, I guess. It may sound easy, but with one hundred pounds weighing you down, it's much harder than it seems.

All five of the devil's eyes bulged out of their heads. "O-One hundred?!" They all exclaimed in shock. "We'll be crushed!"

Goten nodded. "Yup. But I won't start you guys off right at that amount. You'll work your way up."

"_Phew..." _The devils sighed with relief. A this point they didn't even think they'd survive the training, let alone get stronger. And to think that was only the beginning.

Kiba was the only one who was calm about Goten's intense method. The male Gremory Knight nodded with a smirk spreading across his face. Out of all the devils, he was one that was anticipated to start training the most. "What next?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, after you master your weighted training, you'll move on to part two. You'll take off the weights, and relax for a bit. Then, I'll teach you how to fight, and the basics of using Ki."

"Alright!" Issei cheered while pumping his fist. "Will we get to fly like you and Trunks do?!"

Goten grinned at his friend. "Yeah, eventually you'll be able to with _a lot_ of practice. Soon, the wind and air temperature won't affect you at all. But it takes getting used to. It may be natural to me now, but there was a time that I didn't even know how to fly at all. After that's done, I'll work with each of you individually to work on heightening your own special skills."

Issei looked lost by the clueless expression on his face. "What do you mean by that, Goten?"

"I mean that since you all fight really differently, so there are some things and skills that only one of you may find helpful in your training."

"Huh?" He was still lost. The rest of the group sighed. He really was clueless.

"For example, let's start with you Asia. Since you aren't much of a fighter, you really shouldn't focus on increasing your physical strength _that_ much. Instead, I suggest focusing on improving your defensive skills, and powering up your Twilight Healing." Goten explained.

The blonde Bishop gasped as if she understood exactly what the half-Saiyan was saying. "So, if I train Twilight Healing, I'll be able to heal more proficiently? Like a wider range or faster healing speed? Is that right?"

"Exactly! Wow, you learn fast!" Goten said, beaming with pride in his own work.

The Saiyan's glance turned to the right towards Kiba. "You're a swordsman, so your style of attacking can be slightly different than Koneko's or even my own. You're already an incredible swordsman, so I want you to try to stay in Balance Breaker as long as you can. I suggest starting with a full day and then work your way up. After you master Ki, you can infuse it with your sword strikes and they'll be even more powerful. Mastering Ki control in addition to bringing out the full potential of your Sword of Betrayer will really increase your power more than you think."

Kiba looked amazed as Goten turned his focus towards the female knight of the group. "Xenovia, basically the same thing I said to Kiba works for you too. Since you have Durandal, your attacks could do some decent damage. But, you can be too reckless. You run out blindly and get beat because you're _too_ power-focused, and you rely too much on close range. Once you learn how to use Ki efficiently, you can add a long-range option to your arsenal so you can fight from a distance to recover your stamina."

"I see. Wow. T-thank you, Goten!" Xenovia said with a heavy blush while averting her gaze from the spiky-haired Saiyan.

Goten smiled in confirmation and moved to the next devil in line. "Koneko, your strength is already really impressive, but with this training you can increase it even more, in addition to your speed making you a much more balanced fighter. There's not much else I can say except keep training!"

"…But what if I'm not strong enough to beat her…" Koneko's voice trailed off into a whisper and averted her gaze from Goten and the rest of the devils with a sad expression.

Goten smiled warmly. He reached out ruffled her short white hair. "Nonsense. You're really strong! Trust me. With this training, you'll only get stronger, so you can beat whoever you want!" She stayed silent. Koneko curiously stared back at Goten. with a slightly uneasy look. "Look, in the worst possible scenario, I'll step in and take care of anybody who is giving you trouble. That goes for all of you. Rias and Akeno too.

"….Do you really mean that, Goten…?" Koneko asked softly, inching towards Goten ever so slightly.

"Of course!" A wide, toothy grin spread across Goten's face. "We're a team. We stick together. I may not be a devil like you guys are, but I'll still help out in any way I can. You guys are my friends. Koneko, you can trust me. I won't let anything bad happen to any of you. I promise."

A bright blush spread across the small white-haired girl's face as she jumped into Goten's lap and hugged him. The Gremory Rook's heart fluttered at how warm Goten's embrace felt. After Koneko broke the warm embrace, she sat on the Saiyan's lap like a cat would! Then, Goten noticed something was a little bit off. Small, furry cat ears and a furry white cat tail had suddenly appeared on Koneko. "Uhhh... Koneko, what's up with the ears and tail?"

"….I'm a nekomata." The small cat girl spoke softly with a sad expression, as if she was ashamed of her heritage. "Years ago, my older sister killed her master and ran off. The higher-devils wanted to kill me so it wouldn't happen again, but President Rias intervened. She took me in for herself and protected me."

"Like I said Koneko, those devils will think twice attacking you with me around." Goten said while patting Koneko on the top of her head. "You're safe with us."

"H-Hey, Goten! W-What about me?! Tell me what you have for me!" Issei suddenly yelled, waving his arms around and breaking the tender moment between Koneko and the half-Saiyan. Koneko shot the Pawn a quick look but soon got over it. She was still sitting in his lap, so she couldn't complain.

"Okay, okay." Goten laughed. "Last but not least, Issei." Goten turned to his first new friend that he made on his first day of school. "Since you have the Boosted Gear, you're already really strong. You're _a bit_ ahead of the others in terms of the training, but that day was nothing compared to this. However, you still need to learn how to _actually _fight. You can't just solely rely on boosting."

[Son Goten is right, partner. You've improved tremendously since you first activated the Boosted Gear, but you're still the weakest Sekiryuutei to date.] Ddraig's voice came from a glowing green spot on Issei's left arm. His deep, reptilian voice echoed throughout the large room.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment…?" Issei frowned at Ddraig's harsh words.

[Maybe if you focused on attaining Balance Breaker instead of ogling naked girls, you'd be much stronger than you are now. In your current state, the Hakuryuukou could make short work of you without much effort.]

"But I can't help it! Boobs are my life! Even though Asia's boobs are small now, they'll grow bigger and I can put my face in them and poke them all day!" Issei said with a perverted face as if he was picturing breasts right in front of him. He made the 'puff-puff' motion with his hands that Master Roshi made so many times in the past.

Kiba face-palmed at Issei's comment, while Asia blushed tremendously at that, hiding her face in her hands. Goten however burst out laughing, and started rolling around on the ground as his laughter increased. The Saiyan's laughter was contagious, as the others soon found themselves laughing as well.

[Nooo! Don't say that! Please stop saying things like that! You're going to make me need counseling!] Ddraig sobbed through the jewel of the Sacred Gear and blew his nose.

Koneko stayed silent, simply staring at Issei with disapproval. "….Now's not the time for such things…" She said while shaking her head. "You really are the enemy to all women..."

"I'm sorry…" Issei hung his head in shame. Ddraig blew his nose again.

The half-Saiyan composed himself and sat back up to face his friend again. "Okay, seriously Issei, I think you need to activate your Balance Breaker like Ddraig said. You just need one final push to transform.

Issei squinted his eyes in confusion. "What the crap does that even mean?"

"It means that you need something big to trigger your transformation." The half-Saiyan replied.

"O-Oh. Okay!" Issei said. He was still unsure about what exactly Goten meant, but he trusted the pure-hearted Saiyan. If anybody was going to help him unlock Balance Breaker, it would be Goten.

"Um, Goten, one last question…" Kiba asked his future mentor.

"What's up?"

"Why aren't Akeno and President Rias here? I'm sure they would want you to train them as well. Just imagine how strong _they_ would get if you trained them!" Kiba said excitedly.

The younger-son of Goku sweat-dropped at Kiba's suggestion. "Those two wouldn't focus. Knowing them, they'd constantly try to me the whole time instead of training! We wouldn't get anything accomplished!"

The whole group of devils laughed understandably at Goten's dilemma. "I see your point…" Kiba said sweat-dropping.

* * *

The next morning, Goten woke up with both Xenovia and Koneko sleeping in his bed with him. The two girls came into the Saiyan's room in the middle of the previous night, because the big beds and the huge rooms were too intimidating for them, especially for Xenovia who was used to the Church's more old-school ways of living.

Koneko had curled up and laid on Goten's chest and was sleeping peacefully there. Xenovia, was snoring while sleeping upside down. Her arms and legs were going in all different directions, similar to how Goten slept his own bed. Though Xenovia had stuck her foot right in Goten's face and kept pushing her foot forward in her sleep.

He wanted to turn over and get away from Xenovia's foot, but decided against it as if he moved too much he thought he would wake up Koneko. So he just decided to deal with the discomfort until the girls woke up. It didn't bother him too much anyway. Taking a second look at Xenovia and Koneko's sleeping forms, Goten sighed with relief when he realized they were wearing clothes, unlike Rias and Akeno. Both of whom who slept with little to nothing on every night. He was in no objection but just found it strange. Rias claimed that's how she normally slept, so he guessed that Akeno slept naked as well to not be outdone by Rias. Though he felt there was something more to it than that.

Goten stared at the high ceiling as he recalled what Rias said to him the night before last night that today is the day of the devil meeting. She said multiple young devils come together for a party. It doesn't make much sense to me, but as long as there's good food and strong fighters, I'll definitely go!

Xenovia sat up and rubbed her eyes, finally removing her foot from Goten's face, much to his relief. "Huh…where am I?" She yawned loudly and sat up while still half asleep. Her blue hair went in every different direction similar to how Goten's hair looked normally.

"You came in my room last night, remember? You said your room was too big and scary to sleep in alone, so you came here. Koneko came in shortly after you." Goten said using his chin to gesture to where the white-haired girl sleeping quietly on his stomach.

Koneko's cat ear twitched and her furry white tail twirled in the air as she stirred on Goten's chest. The nekomata fought waking up but soon gave in the sunlight on the morning. She sat up and looked around the room with half-opened eyes. "…Good morning…."

"Sleep well?" Goten said with a grin and patted the younger girls head, his hands free now that Koneko had awoken.

Koneko blushed and a small smile spread across her cute face in reply. "…Y-Yes. You're very comfortable." While his muscles looked like they were chiseled out of steel, Koneko found that Goten's body still had a strange softness and warmness to it, which caused her to go out like a light on top of him.

"Goten," Xenovia said scratching her head as she started to asses the scenario, "does this mean we're married? Married couples sleep in the same bed together. And they also have kids together. I still want to have your children, Goten..." Xenovia said while blushing and started to slip off her t-shirt.

"W-What're you talking about...?" Goten started sweating because Xenovia said something crazy again.

Xenovia stopped for a moment and stared back at Goten like he was the crazy one. "What's wrong? Having children is normal between husband and wife…"

Goten's hand slapped against his face. "Because we're not married!"

"We're not? But we slept together in bed!"

The half-Saiyan sighed. "Sleeping in the same bed doesn't mean you're married! Even _I _knew that…"

"Really?" Xenovia titled her head to the side on confusion as if she honestly didn't understand what Goten was trying to say. Goten sighed, tiredly shaking his head and continued.

"Besides, I sleep in the same bed with Rias and Akeno all the time and we aren't married." He flopped back on his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Oh, okay then." Xenovia trailed off before perking up again. "Can we still practice having kids for later, though?" She said as she showed him three small objects. Each one was a different color.

"No." Goten flatly said, yawning again. "What even are those things? They look like candy."

"They're called condoms! We can have sex with these on all we want and I won't get pregnant." Xenovia said completely casually with a straight face, sliding her shirt off her body to reveal her buxom breasts that were loosely held by a green lace bra.

"No way!" Goten quickly replied.

Meanwhile, Koneko had been sitting on Saiyan's lap the whole time as she quietly watched the entire crazy scenario unfold. With one swift swing, Koneko's tail smacked Xenovia across the face. In an instant, the blue-haired knight fell backwards, tumbled off the bed and hit the ground with a loud thud. "….Xenovia, stop doing such lewd things with Goten. You're almost as perverted as Issei."

"Ow ow ow ow…" Xenovia said as she stood up. The Knight winced in pain as she rubbed the huge bump on her head. "What was that for?"

"…You were planning on doing illicit things with Goten. President Rias explicitly told us that we're not allowed to do illicit things with him. She said Goten was hers." Koneko explained in a matter of fact tone.

_"That definitely sounds like Rias. She always treats me like I'm a toy or a cute pet or something." _Goten thought, grinning to himself sheepishly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Goten's personal butler entered, bowing at the three teens. "Sorry to interrupt, but Miss Koneko and Miss Xenovia may you please go back to your rooms and begin to get ready for the party. Our guests will be arriving soon. Young Master Goten, please get ready as well. You are a very important guest today, and Lady Rias has said she wants to you to look very nice.

Goten rolled his eyes with a smile as he recalled what she had told him after dinner the previous night. '_Tomorrow is a very important event, Goten! So I want you to behave yourself, okay?' _He remembered his girlfriend sounded serious, but couldn't help but giggle at picturing her pretty face staring at him like that.

At the butler's words, the girls said goodbye to Goten and left the room. Koneko retreated her cat tail and ears while Xenovia was still rubbing the bump on her head. "Hey, mister butler, may I please wear my regular orange gi to the party? It fits me better and wearing stuff like fancy suits make me feel uncomfortable."

The butler bowed to Goten with a smile. "As you wish, Young Master. I will alert Lady Rias of your decision at once. However, your martial arts uniform is currently being washed. We will return it to you as soon as it is finished."

"Cool! Thanks, mister butler!" Goten just hoped Rias or her parents won't be disappointed with his decision to wear his gi.

"You're welcome, sir." He bowed again and excused himself from the Saiyan's room, leaving Goten alone.

With none of his video games with him to play to pass the time, Goten took a nap, he was out for a good half hour when there was a knock at Goten's door. It was a maid holding Goten's gi along with his boots, belt and wristbands washed and neatly folded to perfect condition.

* * *

About two hours later, Goten was training waiting for Rias to arrive. In that time, the half-Saiyan had the time to train for a bit longer, eat breakfast, shower _and_ get dressed into his gi to train some more. Goten grinned to himself, finding it so amusing that girls always took so long to get ready.

There was another knock at the door. "…Goten?" Rias' soft voice came from the other side of the door. "You there?"

"Yeah!"

Rias opened the door to her boyfriend's quarters to find him doing some exercise. One-handed vertical push-ups using only his pinky finger.

"Hey!" Goten said but was still focused on his work out.

Rias rolled her eyes and went closer to him, the sound of her heels clacking on the marble floor.

"What's up? Is it time for the..." Goten began, but stopped dead in his tracks when he looked up at the stunning girl in front of him. Blushing, he almost lost his balance until he flipped backwards onto his feet. Goten's jaw dropped as his heart started thumping faster and faster at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend, looking better than ever. "W-Wow!"

Rias was wearing a long dark-red gown and her silky red hair was tied in a long ponytail. The dress hugged her womanly curves perfectly. She had applied light make up to her face, accentuating her pretty face even further. Rias had light-red lipstick on, making her lips appear even fuller than usual, shining in the light, and her subtle light-purple eye shadow made her beautiful blue eyes stand out even more to Goten.

The Saiyan's heart continued to thump faster against his chest, marveling at her beauty. Goten always thought Rias looked really pretty, but seeing her all dressed up made her seem on a whole different level. Rias looked away from her boyfriend with an embarrassed blush of her own. "Stop staring...You're embarrassing me..."

Goten blinked a few times, bringing himself back to reality. "S-Sorry...I just wasn't expecting you to look this cute all dolled up..." The redhead smiled gratefully, blushing again.

He leaned in for a kiss when Rias pushed his face away playfully.

"No~~ You're all sweaty!"

Goten grinned. "That's never stopped you before though!" He replied teasingly as she hugged her. "You really do look gorgeous, Rias..."

Rias' heart fluttered at the comment, finally giving him the kiss that he wanted. "I originally wanted you to wear a suit, but this is _much_ better..." She said blushing with a sexy smirk.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Rias smirked they shared another quick smooch. Rias broke the kiss and laid her head against the Saiyan's chest, as Goten gently wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's smaller yet curvy frame for a little bit. "My parents really like you, ya know..."

"...Really?"

She nodded. "Of course, sweetheart. Who wouldn't love you? They must see what I see..." The crimson-haired girl said in a whisper.

"You think so...?" Goten asked bashfully, rubbing the back of his head in typical Son family fashion.

"I know so, Goten." She replied before pecking his cheek. She could've sworn Goten was getting taller and taller. "Now go rinse your face off. You smell like boy." Rias teased.

"And you smell like strawberries. My favorite..." He shot back as he went into the bathroom to wash up.

Once that was done with, a delighted smile spread across Rias face as she held Goten by the hand, led him out of the room and down the long hall.

"Where are we going?" Goten asked while being led by Rias throughout her large castle. He honestly felt intimidated by such a large castle. Goten felt that if he lived in such a big castle, he'd get lost and then never find the kitchen to eat!

"We're just making a little stop before we go to the party, sweetheart. After that, we'll head to the party and you can eat all you want, okay?"

"Awesome!"

The room the couple entered was Koneko's room! The white-haired girl was sitting on her bed with a sad frown when Goten and Rias entered.

"Goten, I'm sure you're curious as to why Koneko is like this." The redhead said softly. Koneko was sitting in bed looking sad, like she did something wrong.

"Koneko's already shown me her cat form. She has a tail similar to how I used to!" Goten said excitedly, staring at her curly white cat tail and gestured to his behind where his tail was. The half-Saiyan explained.

"Y-You had a tail?! When!?" She gasped. This certainly was news to her. Throughout her time with the Son family, the concept of the tail was never brought up.

"When I was a baby. Apparently, Mom said she didn't want me to turn into a monster." Goten said, shrugging his shoulder's as if it were no big deal. His nonchalant attitude only made Rias even more curious. But before she could prod further, Goten spoke up again. "Anyway, forget about me. Koneko looks really upset."

"….I want to become strong. I want to become strong like Akeno, and Kiba, and Rias…and you most of all, Goten. Even though I'm a Rook, I'm useless." Koneko said in a sad voice, looking down at her feet.

Goten sat down on the bed next to Koneko and put an arm around her. "Koneko, don't say that. You're really strong, believe me! You're not useless!"

"I want to you train me, Goten… But, I don't want to use the power sleeping inside me…my nekomata power…If I use it, I'll become just like my older sister…I don't want that…What if she comes after me?" Koneko said as tears dripped from her sad, golden-yellow eyes. "I-I don't know what I'd do..."

"Everything is going to be fine, Koneko. Nobody is going to get you. I'm dedicating my life to helping people just my father would. And if by chance your sister does come after you, I'll stop her. Okay?"

Koneko stared at Goten for a minute in silence before hugging him, thanking the Saiyan over and over. For the first time since Goten met her, Koneko was smiling. She finally started regain her confidence.

* * *

After consoling Koneko, the young couple of Rias and Goten left the room. The redhead princess delightfully grabbed Goten by the hand again and led him to the party. Rias had told Goten that all of the guests have already arrived, and were awaiting on them. Goten was a highly anticipated guest, after all. As the duo approached the party room, Rias and Goten met up with the rest of the devils.

The group of devils plus Son Goten entered into a huge, fancy ballroom with many round tables and a high balcony with ivory railings. Wide windows lined the hall with large, golden chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. The party room filled with a bunch of high-class, elegant-looking devils that were standing around chatting in suits and dresses.

Even Akeno and the others were dressed up. In particular, Akeno was wearing a black kimono with an orange bow in her hair. Koneko, Xenovia and Asia were in fancy dresses as well, and Issei in Kiba were in suits. The only person who wasn't dressed up in fancy attire was Son Goten himself.

_"This feels like one of Gohan's business meetings... Man, I already feel out of place…"_ Goten contained a groan for the sake of his girlfriend. He looked down at his own attire and frowned in comparison to everyone else in the room. His orange and black gi made him stick out like a sore thumb. The Saiyan hadn't been at the party for five seconds, and there were already people staring at him and whispering. Goten rolled his eyes and sighed.

Issei came up next to his half-Saiyan friend and patted him on the back. "Don't worry man. I'm in the same boat as you. I don't like all this formal crap either." He whispered. "Rias forced me to wear this suit."

"Yeah, she wanted me to wear a suit too, but thankfully I convinced her to let me wear this. I might go crazy if I have to wear a suit all night." Goten said, smiling at the brown-haired boy. Then, the Saiyan's stomach growled deeply, startling the devils in the room. Goten blushed in embarrassment as the whispers started again. "Do you know where the buffet table is?"

Issei laughed out loud. "Goten my man, never change. It's right over there." He said putting an arm around the Saiyan's shoulder and gestured to the buffet table on the other side of the hall.

"Awesome, thanks!" Goten was about to go get a bite to eat, when Rias caught her boyfriend by his black undershirt to prevent him from moving. Goten squirmed as he tried to move towards the open buffet table, but she didn't budge. "Heyyy! Lemme go, Rias! I'm hungry!"

"Not yet, you goof! I need to introduce you to some important people." The Gremory princess said with authority in her voice that Goten couldn't help but find cute.

She went around the party room, bringing the uncomfortable Goten with as she mingled with some the devils there. Each time the shy half-Saiyan tried to sneak off to the buffet table, the Gremory princess grabbed him by the shirt before he could escape. "Goten, please..." Rias said under her breath.

"I'm sorry... I just feel really out of my element here. All these guys are high class and stuff. I'm from the mountains! It makes me feel uneasy." Goten whined.

"We're almost done, sweetie. I promise. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"It's fine. I know this means a lot to you..." Goten said.

Rias smiled. She couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.

The couple met up with Sona and Tsubaki some point, so he felt comfortable chatting with them for a bit before Rias dragged him to the next person. He felt slightly relieved that there was at least somebody here that Goten knew besides the Gremory devils, excluding Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Serafall of course.

Rias led Goten to the two new faces that he hadn't seen before. They were located near the rest of the leaders. The first was an old man with long gray hair, a gray beard and an eye patch over his left eye. His power was enormous but it seemed different than the rest, though Goten couldn't put a finger on exactly what it was. Behind him was a beautiful young girl in a gray business suit that tightly hugged her bouncy boobs, firm butt and curvy body in the perfect way. She had long, silver hair with purple ribbons tied on each side, and bright blue colored eyes. Goten immediately found himself blushing at the sight of her. She looked sort of like a goddess. The girl smiled back shyly with a small blush of her own, waving at him. Goten went to wave back when Rias nudged him in the side.

"Goten, this is Lord Odin. He is the Chief Deity of the Norse Gods." Rias exclaimed.

"Wait, you're a _God_?! No wonder your energy felt weird!" Goten exclaimed in excitement. Meeting a god doesn't happen every day, even to a Saiyan.

Odin smirked. "It seems you're quite the perceptive one.. I wouldn't have expected any less from a incredible warrior such as yourself." The chief Norse God said as he shook hands with the Saiyan.

_"Incredible warrior...? Who is this boy...?" _The young girl standing behind Odin asked herself, staring at the half-Saiyan clad in a bright orange gi with a curious gaze.

Goten looked over Odin's shoulder and noticed the girl with silver-colored hair standing behind Odin again. "If he's a God, does that make you his secretary or somethin'? I didn't think secretary's could be that hot!" The girl gasped in shock and her cheeks flushed red.

Rias frowned and slapped Goten's arm. "Don't say such things around a god, Goten..."

The leader of the Norse Gods simply laughed and waved off the Saiyan's honest question. "This is Rossweisse. She's one of my elite Valkyries from Asgard and is my personal bodyguard. She may be strong, but she's too uptight. She never lets me have any fun." Odin sighed. The Valkyrie went to scold him but knew it would just fall on deaf ears, so she didn't even bother.

"_I'm never gonna remember that name. It's too hard to pronounce. R-Ross...wha?" _Goten thought to himself as he repeatedly tried to say the silver-haired girl's name in his head but with little luck. He just kept getting stuck. Shrugging, the Saiyan gave up. He'd just give himself a headache anyway.

"So what brings you here, Mister Odin?" Goten asked nonchalantly.

Rossweisse stepped forward to scold the naive Saiyan. "Excuse me, sir! I don't know who you are, but you must call him Lord Odin! He is the leader of Asgard and should be addressed as such!"

"Hush, Rossweisse. Leave the boy alone." Odin scolded. She immediately silenced herself, fighting back tears. She was physically strong, but very sensitive deep down, like a small girl.

"What's an Assguard...?" The Saiyan asked innocently.

"No, sweetheart. _Asgard_." Rias sighed.

"Ohhhh.. My bad..."

Odin started laughing again. Goten was a breath of fresh air for him, especially after dealing with all the uptight rules of Asgard for so long. The Gremory princess apologized to Odin and pulled her boyfriend away. The Saiyan waved goodbye to Odin and Rossweisse, hoping to see them again soon. Maybe by then, he'd figure out how to pronounce the gorgeous Valkyrie's name.

Rossweisse waved back with a small smile as he left. She still couldn't believe he had called her cute! Odin caught on and eyed her suspiciously. "What're you lookin' at, huh? You're still single with a total of zero boyfriends. Don't get your hopes up."

The silver-haired girl's lip quivered and her eyes immediately became glossy. She dropped to her knees and started sobbing like a small child. "WAAAAAAAAH! I'm an unattractive Valkyrie! I'll never find a boyfriend! I'm gonna grow old alone!" The young girl cried and wailed until Odin felt bad and calmed her down. That happened quite frequently, yet Rossweisse never stood up to him. He only said it to joke around, but she always took it to heart.

Finally, after what seemed like forever of being introduced to fancy-looking people, Goten was finally able to go eat! He quickly ran over to the feast table saved for him and plopped down in the middle. There was a wide assortment of all delicious-looking foods! The Saiyan's mouth started to water just by looking at them He grabbed a piece of steak and shoved the whole thing into his mouth in one bite._ "Delicious_!" He exclaimed inwardly.

Goten went to grab a second piece when his girlfriend sat down in the chair next to him. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mhmm!" Goten nodded happily. He cut a large piece steak in half and tossed one his mouth whole, swallowing it in one gulp. Then, he turned to his girlfriend with a smile. Last time the Saiyan talked with his mouth full, Rias scolded him with that adorable voice of hers, so Goten remembered his manners and swallowed his food before talking. "Want some?" The Saiyan asked her."

Rias' heart fluttered at the small gesture. It may have seemed meaningless to most, but she considered his offer adorably romantic. It wasn't very often where a Saiyan willingly gave up their food. "No, Goten, enjoy your food. I'm just happy sitting here with you." She said, scooting closer to him.

"Are you sure? There's plenty of food here!" Goten said as he took a big chicken wing from a large plate from across the table. He took a big bite of it while smiling at his girlfriend sitting beside him, thinking that he wouldn't want to be spending his time with anyone else.

"It's been a long time, Rias." A deep, manly voice suddenly spoke up from behind the Saiyan and princess.

The couple turned to see a tall, tough looking devil with dark hair and purple eyes. "_Is he a fighter like me?! He seems really strong!" _Goten said, his face brightening with excitement as he felt the devil's formidable strength level.

"Sairaorg!" Rias exclaimed in shock. "Long time no see! It's good to see that you're doing well!" She said with a happy grin before turning to the Saiyan. "Goten, this is my cousin."

"Hm?" Sairaorg glanced to Rias' side and focused his attention on the young Saiyan sitting beside the redhead. "Is this who I think it is?" He said while pointing at Goten with a curious expression.

With his father's signature wide and toothy smile, Goten happily shook Sairaorg's hand. "Hi! Glad to meet ya!"

"Well," he said confidently, "it's nice to finally meet you, Goten. I'm Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael family!"

Goten smirked confidently at the powerful young devil. "Man, you're really strong! I can just tell! I wouldn't mind having a spar with you sometime!"

Rias looked back at Goten with a disapproving look. "Goten! Now's not the time!"

The Saiyan chuckled. "It'll be fine, Rias. One little fight can't hurt right?"

"Alright then, Goten." Sairaorg smirked while stretching his arm muscles to prepare for what he anticipated to come. "I'd gladly accept your challenge. It'd be an honor to fight one of the Super Saiyans I've heard so much about!"

"Sairaorg! Not you too! You of all people should know we shouldn't be interrupting this important event!" Rias turned to her cousin and started lecturing him like she always does with Goten. The older devil sweat-dropped, causing Goten to start roaring with laughter.

At that moment, a man with shoulder-length crimson-red hair placed his hand on Goten's shoulder. "On the contrary, Rias. I think it would a great way to commence the opening ceremony of this meeting." He said with a joyful expression. It was Sirzechs!

"Big brother!?" The redhead exclaimed in disbelief.

"A fight between one of Earth's mightiest heroes and the Underworld's number one ranked young devil! It will definitely be a sight to see." Sirzechs said.

Goten started to get excited. "Can we fight right now?!"

"Sure. If that's what you want." Sirzechs said in a carefree and laid-back attitude, shrugging his shoulders. The Maou hadn't known Goten for that long, but he had been growing really fond of him as a little brother of sorts. It was definitely a plus that his darling little sister loved Goten so much, and he felt secure in the fact that she had fallen for someone so pure.

"Are you sure it's okay for the two of them to fight?" The redhead girl asked with uncertainty in her voice. "The meeting will be interrupted!"

"Of course! It's only a quick spar after all. Besides, the meeting hasn't even started yet." The crimson-haired Moau casually said. "Just follow me. I'm sure our guests would like a little show anyway."

The two young fighters anxiously followed Sirzechs. After the rest of the party got wind of the fight between the newcomer and the number one ranked devil, a crowd of people followed Sirzechs and the two boys in hopes to see a great fight. Behind them were the Gremory and Sitri devils, the devils in Sairaorg's peerages and some fancy-looking high class devils. Some wanted to see if the incredible power of a Super Saiyan was true, while some others wanted to see a devil put Goten in his place as an inferior mortal.

Sirzechs led Goten and Sairaorg down multiple long, expensive-looking hallways that all appeared the same to Goten. The Saiyan put his hands behind his head and strolled in the front of the group, becoming increasingly anxious to fight. Soon, the group reached the doors of Gremory Castle. The two boys walked out into the grassy castle ground. They stood about twenty feet away each other, far away from the doors of the castle as a crowd slowly gathered near the castle doors as everyone attempted to see the sparring match.

Sairaorg Bael, the strongest of the young devils, got into a fighting stance that seemed flawless to the untrained eye, like most of the devils who were watching the fight. However, to a master like Goten, he could easily see multiple openings in his guard.

"Whenever you're ready, Son Goten." The heir to the Bael throne slowly and quietly increased his energy as he readied an attack.

Goten lowered his energy until it was just above his opponents. The Saiyan really didn't want to accidentally kill Sairaorg or destroy the entire castle if he used too much power. The Saiyan lowered his arms to his sides and smirked.

"Aren't you going to take a fighting stance? You're wide open!" Sairaorg said in astonishment that I was casually standing in front of him in the middle of a battle.

"I'll be fine." Goten said stretching his neck. "Go ahead. I'll give you the first move. Just don't hold back on me!" The Saiyan said happily grinning from ear to ear as he faced the number one young devil with a carefree expression. Goten's comment caused numerous whispers and murmurs among the crowd of devil spectators, including Rias, who had a smile of loving admiration on her pretty face directed at her boyfriend. While she was worried about him, she knew her Goten had this match won before it even began.

"Hmph. Such confidence you have! Very well." Sairaorg smirked confidently as he cracked his knuckles. "I just hope you're not a sore loser, Son Goten."

Goten let out a lighthearted chuckle. "We'll see about that!"

Sairaorg charged the calm, motionless half-Saiyan at an extraordinary speed. To the untrained eye of some of the devils watching the fight, Sairaorg was seen as nothing but a quick blur. But to Goten, it was almost as if Sairaorg was moving in slow motion! The Bael heir clenched his large fist tightly and smashed it into the half-Saiyan's face, sending the young Goten staggering back a few feet, seemingly in pain.

The murmurs among the crowd turned dead silent. All the devils, including Sirzechs and the other Maous present, quietly and anxiously waited for the sparring match to continue.

"Phew! That was a nice hit!" Goten said with a bright smile as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "If I wasn't paying attention, that could've really hurt!"

"W-What!?" Sairaorg exclaimed loudly. His eyes bulged out of his head in astonishment. Sairaorg had used one of his most powerful punches, and Goten was totally unfazed by it! That fact came as a huge shock to the young devil. This was his first battle that he's ever faced such a formidable opponent.

"That one was free. Try to hit me again!" Goten said cheerily with absolutely no malice in his voice as he resumed his original arms-folded position. Sairaorg knew that Goten was too pure to spitefully taunt someone.

Goten's response came as a tremendous shock to the devils, even Sirzechs. He was one of the few devils see to Goten's full power first hand. It was during the fight at the Faction Meeting two months prior.

Sairaorg Bael growled, and rushed towards the confident Goten once again, even faster than before. Sairaorg threw almost everything he had at the young half-Saiyan, but Goten dodged the flurry of powerful punches and kicks with a simple tilt of his head to avoid Sairaorg's blows.

The crowd was dumbfounded that Goten still hasn't made a true attempt to defend against the Bael heir's attacks, yet he hasn't gotten hit once besides the free hit in the beginning of their match.

From the sidelines, one of the most notable spectators was Sona Sitri. She had slowly became deeply infatuated with Goten over the few months that she had known him, but would continually brush the feelings off as a simple crush. But deep down, a part of her knew that it could someday blossom into something much more than a crush. The Student Council President watched the fight with a pink blush and small, content smile. "_Goten's just messing with Sairaorg. Anyone with eyes can see that. Sairaorg may be strong, but he just has absolutely no chance against a Super Saiyan." _

"You're amazingly strong! Just like I thought!" Sairaorg yelled with a happy expression as he poured more and more energy into his attacks while Goten continued to dodge each and every one with little to no effort. The speed of the two fighters increased further and further, until all that was left were a black blur and a bright orange blur.

Issei, Kiba, and the others watched the fight in awe and wonder. They were amazed the two were, especially Goten. He was dodging everything Sairaorg threw at him without even breaking a sweat! Watching this fight motivated the members of the Gremory team even further to begin training with Goten so that they can become stronger.

Goten got tired of dodging Sairaorg's futile attack and jumped back through the air about twenty feet away from the number one ranked young devil. Sairaorg was sweating badly and was completely out of breath, but he was enjoying the fight. However, it was yet another great surprise to everyone watching the fight, even Sairaorg himself, to see that Goten wasn't even slightly fatigued after all that constant high-speed dodging.

"Goten's not even breathing hard! Incredible!" Sona exclaimed in absolute disbelief. Goten was holding back _much_ more than the Student Council President had originally thought! Sona saw Goten's power first hand, but still didn't think it was possible to hold back _that_ much and still have an obvious lead.

Sona had nothing against Sairaorg, but deep down wanted Goten to win. She had to admit to she was definitely attracted to Goten in more ways than one, and the fact that he's a fighting genius is just an added bonus.

The murmurs regarding Goten's monstrous strength and speed started up again, louder than before. Most high-class devils had only heard rumors of the Z Fighters, but they've never seen one of them up close. Goten had displayed such a small amount of power, and yet he was dominating one of the Underworld's strongest. Little did the devils know, this demonstration was only the beginning of the young half-Saiyan's incredible strength!

Goten unfolded his arms and let them drop to his sides while he stretched his neck in various different directions. "That was fun! Can I attack now?" He said with a goofy, innocent smile.

Sairaorg stared back at Goten with an eyebrow raised and a curious expression for a moment, before his face relaxed back to his confident smirk. "Sure. Go ahead." The powerful young devil said as he put up his defense, which Goten immediately found an opening in. It wasn't Sairaorg's fault, though. Goten was just too skilled.

A light breeze picked up in the dead-silent grassy field as Goten completely disappeared from sight. The devils glanced back and forth throughout the entire grassy courtyard of Gremory Castle in attempt to find Goten, but it was no use. Even Sirzechs and Ajuka couldn't follow Goten's movements.

Suddenly, a large orange blur reappeared directly in front of Sairaorg. Then was a loud sound of a fist impacting on its target's stomach, and then the large orange figure disappeared once again just like that. Sairaorg's face scrunched up in intense pain as he dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach and gasping for air until he finally fell onto his hands and knees, and collapsed.

Shortly after, the orange blur known as Son Goten re-materialized back into existence not too far from the fallen Sairaorg. The half-Saiyan was grinning triumphantly as he flashed the crowd the victory sign with his hands. He had defeated the number one ranked young devil in the entire Underworld in only _one hit_! The crowd erupted in a mixture of cheers and gasps of shock. The most notable, or loudest of those cheers, were the Gremory and Sitri. They, along with the crimson Maou, Sirzechs, and the voluptuous Grayfia knew the true might of a Super Saiyan. It's something that they'd never forget.

Goten smiled and walked over to Sairaorg who was finally managing to catch his breath. He knelt down and helped the fatigued devil up. The crowd erupted in clapping and loud cheers for both fighters. Even Rias' parents were shocked at Goten's nice gesture. "You did great, man. That was fun! We should fight again sometime!" He said while still smiling brightly.

"Yeah." Sairaorg smiled at the genuine half-Saiyan. "Definitely." He said and then coughed and winced in pain.

The Saiyan turned his head to the spectators and scanned the crowd until his gaze focused on the blonde nun of the Gremory group. "Yo, Asia! Can you heal Sairaorg? I think I hit him a little too hard…" Goten said with an embarrassed laugh while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

The shy blond nun poked her head out from the crowd and timidly walked over to where Goten and the injured Sairaorg where. "O-Okay…" She held out her hands over Sairaorg's body and a green, magical aura surrounded the area.

Soon, Sairaorg's injury was completely healed. He was still feeling a little tired, but it was a huge improvement compared to before. His pride had been hurt more than anything.

"T-Thank you, Miss…." Sairaorg said with a grin.

"Y-You're welcome!" Asia said with a shy smile and bowed.

Now that Sairaorg was healed, he took the opportunity to shake Goten's hand. "That was one of the best fights I've had in a long while. We should fight again sometime.

"Definitely." Goten said with a smirk and returned the firm handshake. . "But, don't hold back on me next time."

"What? You knew?!" Sairaorg was shocked that Goten said that so casually.

Goten shrugged. "Yep. You were holding back a lot. I could tell. But I was too!"

The last comment left Sairaorg stunned for a moment. "Amazing..."

"And with that, the opening ceremony has concluded. If you would all follow me back inside, the party may truly begin!" Sirzechs said with a single clap of his hands. Sairaorg rejoined his peerage, who were shocked that their seemingly invincible master had been defeated.

"Man, I hope we can eat soon. I'm really hungry!" He started as let out a goofy chuckle.

Meanwhile, closer to the back of the crowd, far away and unseen from Goten and the devils of Kuoh Academy, there was a pretty young girl who was blushing with a look of intense look of admiration and infatuation on her face. This girl had on a fancy dress that worn only by high-class devils, bright blue eyes, and silky, drill-like blond hair. "_Wow! That was absolutely amazing! First, he defeats my cocky older brother effortlessly, then he goes and defeats Sairaorg of all people in only one shot. I can't believe how strong he is! And he's really cute, too! I think I'm going to take up big brother's offer after all…_

* * *

Sirzechs led the group of devils, their peerages, and of course Goten into another large room filled with old, sophisticated-looking, elite devils. "Who are these guys?" Goten questioned out loud to nobody in particular but was quickly hushed by the Gremory princess. He quickly found a seat back at the feast table and grabbed a wide assortment of foods to eat. Rias was seated beside him.

Sirzechs cleared his throat once everyone had gathered in the room. He was standing on an upper floor then the group of young devils, so everyone was sure to see him. With him stood Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beezlebub, and Falbium Asmodeus, the Four Great Maous. "Now then, I hope everyone enjoyed that wonderful display of strength between two young, powerful fighters. That being said, I would like to welcome Son Goten, our guest. For those who don't know, he is the son of Goku, Earth's greatest hero. Over the past few months, he has gotten quite close with my sister. Please, all of you give him a warm welcome!"

All eyes turned to Goten who was seated at the opposite end of the room near the wall. Rias covered her face behind in embarrassment. Goten momentarily stopped eating and found that everyone was looking at him. He smiled awkwardly and waved to the various elite devils looking at him curiously. Was this goofy kid _really_ the son of the legendary Goku? After a few questionable looks, the half-Saiyan shrugged and went back to stuffing his face, blissfully unaware of his intensely flustered girlfriend beside him.

Sirzechs silently apologized to his younger sister. "Will all of you now let us hear your respective future dreams?" He said to the six young devils in the room. Goten was especially intrigued to hear the goals of Rias and the others, so he stopped eating to listen to what the young devils had to say. The food wasn't going anywhere anyway.

The first one to speak was Sairaorg Bael. "My dream is to become Moau." Sairaorg said, and then faced Goten with a confident smile. "Also, I want a rematch with you someday, Son Goten. And next time, I'll win."

"I'll be looking forward to it!" Goten replied with a typical Saiyan-like smirk.

From the upper levels of the meeting room, the high-class devils started talking among themselves and occasionally glancing down at Goten and Sairaorg with snobbish, condescending expressions. Their pompous attitudes irked Goten more than they annoyed Sairaorg or anyone else at the pure-hearted half-Saiyan always hated when people would act stuck-up and rude. Goten could sense some of those exact feelings being directed towards him from the moment he walked in Gremory Castle. However, those glances stopped all together after Goten's demonstration just a few minutes ago.

Rias Gremory stood up next. She glanced down at Goten for a moment and smiled. Goten replied with a bright smile of his own, reassuring her with a thumbs up. As she turned away and faced the other devils, the Saiyan returned to his dinner and continued to inhale an enormous plate of pasta into his mouth.

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next head of Gremory, and to become the leader of the Rating Game." The crimson-haired princess said. S

The elite devils looked down at the redhead from their balcony with approving gazes as the crimson-haired girl sat back down. "Rias..." Goten said with a now empty plate of pasta sitting on the large table in front of him. His expression was soft and caring, but serious.

"Yes?" She replied sweetly to the Saiyan clad in orange beside her.

He softly placed his hands on her shoulders and looked his girlfriend directly in the eyes. "I swear. Whatever it takes to achieve your dream, I'll help you. Even if it takes my entire life, I'll…mmph..!"

She cut the naïve Goten off with a quick kiss on the lips. .

"I'm just so happy... I love you, my adorable Goten." She said as she caressed the half-Saiyan's cheek with her soft hand.

A soft grin appeared on Goten's face. "I love you, too. And I always will." He said which prompted her to gleefully plant another momentary kiss on the Saiyan's lips. It still felt sort of weird for Goten to say those words, but he had to admit they definitely felt right.

Three other of the toung devils had their turn. One of the devils in particular had a strange aura that didn't sit too right with Goten, but he shrugged it off as just his mind playing tricks on him. Then finally it came time for Sona Sitri's turn to speak. She cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses before she was about to speak. Sona was wearing a dark-green dress that went down to her ankles. The dress highlighted her smaller, yet still womanly curves perfectly. Goten had to admit that he thought Sona was very pretty. Her body was smaller than the buxom Rias and Akeno, but she was still very attractive to the half-Saiyan.

"I wish to build a school for Rating Games in the Underworld. The school I want to build is one where low-class devils and reincarnated devils could attend school with high-class devils to learn about the Rating Game together, and without any distinction between the classes." Sona said.

Goten smiled proudly at Sona's declaration of her dream as she stood facing the pompous older devils. He really admired her wish to end the condescending attitudes, especially considering the half-Saiyan received some of those snobbish glances himself. Goten could tell what the devils were thinking just by the look on their faces. They thought he was lower than them because he wasn't as refined or sophisticated as they were, because he wasn't a devil, or that he didn't live in a castle. The half-Saiyan couldn't care less about any of that though.

The half-Saiyan quietly awaited the response of the devils as the room fell dead silent for a quick then, their response was something Goten, Rias or anybody else definitely didn't expect. The entire group of older, elite devils erupted in pompous laughter directed at Sona! The entire scene enraged Goten. Their incessant, arrogant laughter made his blood boil, and it was only made worse when he realized Sona was standing there and taking it! His ki sparked from his seat as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"I'm serious." Sona said frankly in the midst of all the commotion. The Student Council President's reply caused the elite devils to snicker and laugh even harder.

The enraged half-Saiyan's ki rose even higher as he growled deeply. Rias placed her hand on Goten's arm comfortingly in an attempt to calm the Saiyan down, but recoiled in slight fear from the literal shock she received after touching him. Goten's entire body was shaking with pure rage at the condescending devils as he tried to stay silent. Windows cracked and tables shook throughout the meeting room as Goten's rage increased with every second the pompous elite devils continued to laugh at Sona.

"Those…bastards!" The half-Saiyan growled. His voice deep and gruff, much unlike his usual soft, sweet voice. Veins were popping in his large tense muscles as he tried to restrain himself with all his ability. The crimson-haired girl continually tried talking her half-Saiyan boyfriend down but with little luck. It was not an easy task to quell the rage of a Saiyan.

An old high-class devil with short white hair spoke up with a cold glare. "Lady Sona. Low-class devils and reincarnated devils merely work for their high-class devil masters and are only selected for their talent. Something like reaching mere low-class devils on the same level as high-class devils really is nothing of your concern."

Those words echoed in Goten's mind over and over as his anger continued to rise. He was baffled that there are some devils that actually consider their servants as tools and nothing more. Goten's energy sparked just by thinking about it. It was at that moment that Goten couldn't hold back his rage any longer. "That's enough!" The half-Saiyan screamed, in a menacing, gruff voice.

The laughter stopped immediately, as everyone in the room turned in fear to see Goten glaring up at the high-class devils. The entire room started to shake violently from Goten's invisible, yet still powerful aura. Fancy stain-glass windows exploded across the meeting room, and huge, golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling fell from their hinges and shattered on the ground into a million pieces.

The young devils screamed in terror while the older devils turned blue in the face with fear from the enraged Son Goten's aura alone. Sona quietly watched in amazement as the half-Saiyan surrounded himself in a silvery-white aura, and flew fearlessly up to face the pompous older devils. Goten was glaring daggers into them with deep, piercing black eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? You think that just because you're some rich, high-class bastards that you can just mock Sona's dream like that?! Get real! Sona is kind, pretty, really smart, and I think her idea is great! It's probably ten times better than any of you morons could come up with! So why the hell are you attacking her!?" The half-Saiyan boomed.

The severely frightened devils stayed silent. They realized that they had pushed Goten too far, and if they say anything else that might tick the half-Saiyan off even further, it wouldn't be good for any of them.

"I hate school. It's boring and the uniform is tight and feels funny! I may have no clue on how to actually build a school, but if Sona wants to build one, then I'm going to do everything in my power to help her, regardless of what you stupid devil jerks say! And if you have a problem with that, take your issues up with_ me_! Got it!?" Goten boomed as he finished his rant with a flare of his white aura, shattering more windows in the castle.

The devils nodded hastily in fear for their lives.

"_Goten...?"_ Sona whispered to herself as a bright pink blush spread across her face, while placing a hand over her fast-beating heart. The Student Council President couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Son Goten had stood up to an entire class of noble devils by himself to defend her when nobody else did. Her heart fluttered and her blush intensified at the mere thought of it. There was no denying her feelings this time. Sona had truly fallen for the gentle, yet incredibly strong, half-Saiyan.

Goten took a deep breath out. His muscles relaxed and his white aura disappeared as he quietly descended back to his seat at the buffet table. He licked his lips and resumed stuffing his face like nothing had happened. It got a few laughs from the Gremory devils who were scattered throughout the room, especially Rias, who was seated right next to the Saiyan. The princess' head was in her hand and she shook her hand while cutely giggling at goofy half-Saiyan.

The entire room was left reeling from what just happened, especially Sona. She didn't expect it at all, but Goten defended her. Her hopes for a Rating Game school could possibly come true after all. Sona fought off her intense blush due to the sudden intense feelings she felt towards Goten, and went over the buffet table where Goten was seated to thank him.

Meanwhile, Serafall Leviathan had found herself slightly smitten with Goten as well after the Saiyan's outburst at the elite devils. The Maou adored her younger sister Sona, sometimes a little too much, and she deeply supported for Sona's dream of opening a school. But, because of her position, Serafall couldn't openly defend her sister as much as it wanted to, as it might hurt her reputation. However, when Serafall saw Goten, someone who's not even a devil, defend her little sister the way he did, it caused a spark in the cheerful Maou. Before, Serafall had seen Goten as just an adorably cute boy, but that had quickly changed after the Saiyan's brave display. Could it be possible that the Ultimate Female Devil was falling for the clueless half-Saiyan as well?

Sona found Goten in the middle of his fourth plate of pasta. The Student Council President wondered how someone could eat that much, and still be as chiseled and in-shape as Goten was. Sona flushed pink for a moment before composing herself as she thought about it. "Hi, Goten." She said softly, alerting the attention of the half-Saiyan who had his mouth full.

He swallowed all of the pasta in his mouth in one huge gulp. "Hey, Sona! Um…sorry about that outburst earlier. I hope I didn't embarrass you…those jerks just really got on my nerves." He said laughing sheepishly with a hand behind his head. The half-Saiyan had heard from Saji that Sona was really strict, so Goten hoped that she hadn't come to scold him.

"No. It's okay. " Sona shook her head fighting off tears that were welling up in her light purple eyes. Goten was_ apologizing_ to her! The small, yet kind gesture made Sona fall for the naïve half-Saiyan even more. After all that he'd said and done for her, he was the one apologizing?! She just couldn't believe it. His selfless kindness struck deep in Sona's heart. Sona started inwardly kicking herself that Rias had gotten to him before she did.

"Sona, is something wrong?" Goten asked kindly with a head tilt as he stood up to face her. His soft voice had returned and was filled with concern.

"I-I just wanted to say…thank you. I can't begin to thank you for what you did for me today. You didn't have to stand up to those devils, but you did anyway." She slowly started to walk towards the half-Saiyan with a bright pink blush covering her cheeks.

Goten smiled. "It's nothin', really. Those jerks deserved it. They've been getting on my nerves all day." He said with a nervous chuckle.

Sona brought Goten into a hug. She wrapped her arms around Goten's neck, pressing her smaller yet still curvy body against the half-Saiyan's firm chest and hugged him. The naïve Saiyan was at first caught off guard, but soon reciprocated the hug. Sona felt the warmth oozing off of Goten, and wanted to stay embraced for much longer than she actually was. I

Meanwhile, a very well-endowed woman with long gray hair tied into twin braids had seen the entire scenario between Goten and the devils unfold as well. Grayfia Lucifuge hid a small grin that she could feel forming on her lips. The half-Saiyan had impressed her once again. First he defends Rias from Riser, then he does the very same thing with Sona and the elite devils. Both times, the Ultimate Queen had witnessed how selfless the half-Saiyan could be first hand. The more she watched him, the more respect she grew for him. Grayfia had to admit that Goten was very attractive for a teenager, and from past encounters, she found that the attraction was very much mutual.

* * *

Soon after, the commotion from Goten's outburst towards the elite devils dissipated, and the party resumed as normal. The half-Saiyan was blissfully eating his eighth plate of pasta when he noticed something seemed off. He saw the Gremory Rook, Koneko Toujo, sneak away from the party in her rush. With a quick sense of her energy signal, he could easily tell that she was upset and in a rush to get somewhere.

"That doesn't look good..." Goten said was a serious yet concerned expression across his face as he stood up from the chair. He had been the only one to see Koneko run off, so it was up to him to find out what's bothering her.

"Goten? What's wrong?" She looked up at the handsome half-Saiyan curiously. She wondered what suddenly got into the innocent half-Saiyan, especially considering he was in the middle of dinner.

Goten spoke in a quiet, hushed voice as he straightened out his gi and brushed off any stray crumbs in preparation to leave. "Listen to me. Stay here and tell everyone I'll be right back." He said and casually started for the same door Koneko went through.

"Huh? Where are you going?" The redhead princess said as she got up from her seat and followed the muscular half-Saiyan.

"Koneko ran off somewhere. Her energy sparked and then she just bolted." Goten said in a whisper. He didn't want the elites to find out and cause another scene.

The heiress grabbed her boyfriend's arm. "I'm coming with you. Koneko is a precious part of my peerage. I'm worried about her, just like you are." Rias said boldly, resulting in a goofy grin from the son of Goku.

Goten shrugged. "Alright, come on then." He said quietly to his girlfriend. She briefly alerted Akeno and the rest of her peerage of Koneko's sudden disappearance before leaving. The rest of the Gremory wanted to come with Goten and Rias, but the crimson-haired girl reassured her peerage that she'd be fine, as Goten would be with her. Plus, they wanted to play it off as if nothing was wrong.

Rias and Goten hurriedly escaped the large meeting room without seemingly being spotted by anyone. The young couple ran down hallway after hallway, using Goten's ability to sense power levels as a guide. They eventually came to a trio of elevators lined up against a wall. "She went down! But what floor?" Rias said as she pressed the button for the adjacent elevator.

"The bottom floor…!" Goten replied. The elevator opened up and the couple got in, immediately starting their descent to the bottom of Gremory Castle.

* * *

Koneko was running down a trail through a dark forest. "…I'm sure I felt it. That presence…"

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? Hello, Shirone." An alluringly feminine woman said. She was lying on her stomach on top of a branch of large tree with her chin resting in her hands. The woman kicked her feet in the air as she smirked at Koneko below her.

"As I thought…Big Sister Kuroka." Koneko glared up at the woman on the branch with narrowed, angry golden-colored eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two reached the bottom floor. The doors opened to the same trail that Koneko was just running down moments earlier. "She's straight ahead! Come on!" The half-Saiyan scooped up the princess in his arms and blasted forward into the air with a bright, white light.

In less than a minute, Goten saw Koneko standing on the ground beneath him from high in the air above the trees. He quickly descended and landed behind the white-haired girl, surprisingly her slightly.

"Goten…? President Rias…?! You're here?" Koneko said in a soft whisper while not taking her eyes off of her older sister for even a moment.

Goten gently placed his girlfriend on the ground. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth at the people standing before her.

"T-The Khaos Brigade?! What are they doing here?!" The Gremory princess said. Her face was pale and her cute voice was filled with fear.

Goten stared at the four people with evil, yet extremely power auras that were in front of him, Rias and Koneko. "…The Khaos Brigade?"

The first person was a sophisticated young man with short blond hair, sharp blue eyes and glasses. He was holding a massively powerful Holy Sword, and was dressed in a regal, dark-blue business suit.

The second person was an alluringly beautiful young woman with dark-black hair and a curvy, womanly figure. Her hazel colored eyes sparkled in the night of the dark forest. She had two black cat eyes on the top of her head, and twin black cat tails. Her outfit was a long black kimono that was tied with a yellow ribbon, exposing much of her large breasts and shoulders.

The third person was a relaxed young man with short black hair. He wore ancient Chinese armor that looked similar to the armor worn by the Monkey King, Sun Wukong. He was also carrying a pole-like staff that seemed awfully familiar to Goten.

The forth, and final person was a cocky looking young man with white hair that stuck straight up into the air, and icy-blue eyes. He was wearing a dark-green V-neck shirt with a black, high-collared leather jacket over it, along with burgundy pants and black shoes.

"Hmph. So we meet again, _Saiyan_…"

* * *

_A/N: My longest chapter yet! I wanted to cover up to a certain point so that's why it's so long. Anyway, just wanted to say thanks to everyone again. I want to make this as good as possible for you guys, so please give me tips to make me story or writing style better. Also, we're building up to a big fight between Goten and someone else! You'll find out soon who that is. :)_

_Please read review!_


	24. Chapter 24

~Chapter 24: The Khaos Brigade Strikes!~

"Well, we meet again, _Saiyan_…" The cocky, silver-haired teenager said with a condescending smirk. It took Goten a moment to remember the person's face, but the Saiyan soon realized he was the one with Azazel at the Three Faction Meeting. This man was Vali Lucifer, also known as the White Dragon Emperor!

"The Khaos Brigade?! Why are you here?! Do you plan on attacking the party?!" Rias demanded in angry tone.

Goten stared down the four members of the terrorist organization as he slowly increased his aura. He didn't know exactly who these people were, or why they were here, but Goten could easily tell that Vali as his friends were here for a fight.

"No, we didn't come all the way down here for such a silly thing." The monkey-esque man said with a jolly expression with a wave of his hand to dispel Rias' sharp questions before continuing. "Kuroka wanted to come and collect her little sister, so we came along for the ride. Who knew that'd we run into someone like you." He said turning his attention towards Goten.

"Me?" Goten pointed to himself curiously. The monkey man nodded in reply.

"Vali, Bikou, who is this boy?" Kuroka said while pointing at Goten. From very first glance, Kuroka appeared to be interested in him. She noticed the half Saiyan's muscles that were practically bursting out of his orange gi, and his wild, black hair that went in every direction. He was extremely handsome, Kuroka thought. There was no denying that. She smirked as she stared back at the half-Saiyan with lust-filled, alluring golden-colored eyes.

Vali scoffed. "He's the youngest son of Son Goku." He said while folding his arms with a frown. "Son Goten."

"In other words, he's a Saiyan." Bikou added.

That definitely caught her attention. "Really? Oh my. He's quite the hottie~!." Kuroka said with an intrigued smile. _"Cute, strong, and a Saiyan? Mmm, and he looks so innocent too. That's adorable." _Kuroka's delighted smile grew as she licked her lips in delight as she thought the various ways she could have her way with him. His legendary genes would be perfect to father her children.

Kuroka's amazing body and pretty face would've caused Goten to blush if his girlfriend wasn't standing right next to him, looking very angry. He didn't want to anger her even further, so he kept his attraction to Kuroka to himself. "The name's Goten." The younger son of Goku said confidently. "Who are you?" His voice was soft but stern as he stared down the Khaos Brigade squadron while slowly and steadily increased his Ki just in case. He was ready for a fight at any moment.

The monkey-esque man was the first one to speak. "Yo, I'm Bikou! The current Sun Wukong! You've already met Kuroka and Vali. He said and then gestured to the man in the business suit standing to his right, "And this, is Arthur Pendragon. He is a descendant of the legendary King Arthur!"

Goten's expression brightened slightly. "Wow! Cool! I think I heard about some guy named Arthur from Gohan's books when I was a kid! I remember they were pretty boring though." The half-Saiyan said, resulting in Arthur and his teammates to sweat-drop and almost lose their balance due to Goten's blunt comment. Even in moments like this, Goten's naivety triumphed over all else. Rias sighed, but she inwardly admitted Goten's childish naivety was one of his best qualities.

"Come on, Kuroka. Forget your sister. It's a waste of time being here now that the Saiyan showed up." Bikou said with a bored yawn.

Kuroka chuckled with a light shake of her head. "No. I'm not leaving without Shirone. Do you boys mind if I have a little fun~?"

Arthur Pendragon, the swordsman of the group, smirked and adjusted the large sword on his shoulder. "Sure. Have fun, Kuroka. Just don't get carried away!"

Bikou smiled as well. His bored expression disappeared and was replaced with an excited one as he twirled a red staff his hands. Goten raised an eyebrow in confusion. The pole that Bikou had looked oddly similar to his father's Power Pole. "Go ahead." The current Sun Wukong said.

Vali scoffed. "Whatever. Just make it quick, Kuroka."

Kuroka smiled and refocused her attention to her younger sister in front of her. "Come, Shirone. Let's go home."

"_Shirone? Does she mean Koneko?"_ Goten thought. He could sense the killing intent growing from the four powerful fighters. They weren't joking around. Goten turned and saw Koneko shivering in fear as she desperately hid behind Rias as she desperately shook her head in refusal.

"What's wrong, Shirone? I'm your darling older sister. We're the last of our kind. We have to stick together. Right?"

The crimson-haired princess shielded the small girl and pulled Koneko a few feet backward away from the tall, broad half-Saiyan. Goten glanced from Kuroka, to the frightened Koneko to finally back to Kuroka. "Over my dead body!" Goten yelled angrily. "You won't be taking Koneko _anywhere_ while I'm around! I'll take all four of you on at once!" The half-Saiyan smirked confidently.

The four members were shocked at Goten's bold statement, but weren't afraid by any means. Vali smirked to himself. "_Saiyan or not, there was no way he'd be able to defeat all four of us."_

The small white-haired girl, Koneko, stared at the Saiyan's back as he fearlessly stepped forward to protect her from Kuroka and her comrades. A pink blush spread across the small girl's face as her heart fluttered for a quick moment. _"Why is Goten protecting me like that?"_

While still clinging to Koneko, Rias grabbed Goten by the back of his orange gi to prevent him from going any further. "No, Goten! You can't fight them!" The crimson-haired beauty protested. "These four warriors are a dangerous group of terrorists! Plus you're outnumbered!" Rias Gremory didn't want to see her cute Goten to get hurt any more.

Goten's face grew excited like a kid in the candy store. "I know! Isn't it great?! This is gonna be fun!" He said jumping up in excitement.

"Goten, don't get carried away!" Rias said.

The half-Saiyan shook his head. "I'll be fine, Rias. Trust me. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Besides, I think the odds are in my favor." The young half-Saiyan said confidently, and then stepped forward towards the four Khaos Brigade members with a cocky smile.

_"Here we go... That look... Once Goten gets this excited about a fight, there's no talking him out of it..."_ Rias sighed.

Kuroka's bored, yet captivating glance hardened into a wide, menacing grin. "It's unfortunate because you're really hot, but if you're going to be troublesome, then I guess I have to kill you~."

Goten stretched his neck in a few different directions. "Go ahead and try." He said as he continued to stretch his arm and leg muscles.

"Gladly." The dark-haired nekomata snapped her fingers, and in an instant, an enormous barrier enveloped the area around the forest outside of Gremory Castle. An ominous feeling filled the air as Kuroka chuckled.

"What the hell...?" Goten said.

"You're trapped in here~!. There's no way out." Kuroka laughed, pleased with herself.

"Kuroka!" Rias scowled while making a soul face. "You've actually acquired the ability to control time and space itself?!"

The older sister of Koneko laughed mockingly at the Gremory princess and shook her head. "No. At least not yet. I didn't go as far as learning to control time, but I've fairly picked up on how to control space. I covered this entire forest with a barrier and isolated it off from the entire outside world! Essentially, we're in a different dimension."

"You what?!" Rias exclaimed in shock.

Goten however remained un-phased by Kuroka's technique. Actually, he was quite impressed. A space-controlling technique sounded so cool to him, like something he would see on one of the cartoons he used to watch as a kid, and admittedly still watches. As he looked around, the new dimension reminded him of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and wondered if the same rules applied here.

Kuroka smirked as she continued. "The devils don't know we're here! Nobody gets out or nobody gets in unless I dispel the barrier myself. You're going to get killed by us in this place!"

Goten smirked as he took another few steps forward while cracking his knuckles. "So what you're saying is, no matter what I do in here, nobody on the outside will know?"

The dark-haired nekomata nodded. "That's right."

"Perfect. I guess that means I don't have to hold back." A smirk spread across Goten's face as he got into a fighting stance. "Come on. Give me your best shot!"

Koneko continued to watch Goten from the back with admiration as her small face flushed pink._ "Is he really going to fight Big Sister Kuroka and the others all by himself…?"_

The dark-haired half-Saiyan faced the two girls with a sweet grin. "Look you two, I need you to move back. I can fight better if I know you two are out of harm's way. Rias nodded, and took Koneko about forty yards backwards. Goten waited until the girls were far enough until he turned back around to face Kuroka. "Ready when you are."

Kuroka smiled. "Well then, let's begin." Smirking, the buxom dark-haired nekomata raised her hand and fired multiple greenish blasts of senjutsu from her hand, aiming not towards the powerful half-Saiyan in front of her, but Rias and Koneko behind him. The attack flew right past Goten and was headed right for Rias and Koneko! Koneko gasped with horror while Rias prepared a powerful destruction blast of her own to attempt to deflect it.

"You lousy…!" Goten growled and disappeared from sight, and instantly reappeared in front of the girls moments before the blasts would've hit. He effortlessly deflected Kuroka's powerful attack and it flew off in another direction before exploding. He noticed that the attack felt oddly similar to Ki, but different at the same time.

The half-Saiyan furrowed his brow and tightly clenched his fists. "Hey! What was that for!? Your fight is with me! Leave them out of this!"

"Sorry~! I was testing your reflexes. And it seems you passed." Kuroka said mockingly, waving off Goten's demands but still eyeing him with the same lust-filled glances as she was earlier.

_"Something about Kuroka reminds me of Akeno. I can't place it exactly. Maybe... it's the teasing? She's just as pretty as Akeno too, but..." _Goten thought.

Rias was caught completely off-guard when her boyfriend jumped in and blocked the attack like that. She could've deflected it on her own if she had a bit more time to build up enough energy, but that wasn't needed because Goten jumped in. She sighed happily. Goten had protected her yet again.

Koneko watched Goten in shock. She to help. She really did. She didn't want to go with her sister and use _that_ power. The power of the senjutsu that caused her own sister to go mad with power and kill her own master. Koneko would rather die than have that happen to her. She though of Rias, Akeno and all the rest of the Gremory devils like they were her own family. And over the past few months, she's grown to heavily admire Goten too.

Goten's soft expression returned as he faced Rias and Koneko once again. "You guys okay?"

"….Yeah, I'm fine." Koneko said wiping the few tears from her face and gave a reaffirming smile.

The dark-haired half-Saiyan cracked his knuckles once again. "Hey! Are you gonna fight me for real? I'm done playing around!"

Kuroka's alluring smile grew even wider. _"This Super Saiyan is much more impressive than I thought. _The voluptuous older girl licked her lips again. _"Mmm... His strong Saiyan genes would make the strongest offspring ever. And his incredibly good looks are definitely a plus too. If I have to, I'll just steal him away from the Gremory girl and show him what's it's really like to be with a mature, older woman."_

Goten dropped his arms to his sides and clenched his fists. "Whenever you're ready!" To the Khaos Brigade, Goten seemed completely unguarded. But Rias knew better. She knew from experience that he was completely on guard at this point. His casual demeanor just throws people off.

"I'm up first." Arthur Pendragon was the first to attack. He swung his sword in the air creating a hole in space itself and jumped through it. The portal closed behind him and Goten quietly listened for any signs of movement for where Arthur could possibly pop out. Just then, Goten heard a ripping sound behind him and the descendant of King Arthur while swinging his extremely powerful directly at the half-Saiyan's face.

The son of Goku quickly turned around and caught the sword with one hand while happily smiling at Arthur. "You'll have to do better than that to beat me!"

Arthur recoiled slightly in fear. "W-What!? But this sword is my Caliburn! One of the most powerful holy swords in existence!" Arthur's fear grew as Goten's grip grew tighter and tighter on the legendary Holy Sword. The Pendragon descendant desperately tried to pull the sword out of Goten's grip but it was no use. Goten's iron grip was holding the sword in place despite Arthur's best efforts to remove it!

"It's gonna take a lot more than a sword to beat me!" Goten said joyfully. He wasn't even angry anymore. Goten was just having fun that he was finally in a fight again after two months. He kept up his training over that time, but real fights always worked better for the Saiyans, especially Goku and his sons. "My turn!" While still tightly holding onto the Holy Sword known as Caliburn, Goten made a tight fist with his free hand and sent a bone-crushing punch into Arthur's stomach.

Arthur's face contorted in extreme pain as his eyes and mouth went wide and his face turned pale. With that one blow Arthur felt all the energy in his body leave him as he coughed and hacked as his body started to shake. His grip on the sword loosened as his stumbled back a few feet gasping for air. Arthur's glasses fell off of his face and he coughed up blood and spit before collapsing to his knees and falling unconscious. Thankfully, Goten's single punch was only enough to knock Arthur unconscious, so he wasn't hurt _too_ badly.

"I suggest you leave now. While you still have the chance!" Goten said with a deep, stern tone as he dropped Caliburn on the ground next to the unconscious Arthur and faced the remaining three members of the Khaos Brigade.

"Yo Vali! Kuroka! Let me take a crack at em! We're similar, me an' him! I'm a descendant of Sun Wukong, and he's the son of Son Goku! It should be a great fight!" Bikou said as he twirled the Power Pole lookalike again before resting it on his shoulder.

"Fine with me." Kuroka smiled devilishly. "But listen to me you two. I get to have him after you're done, understand~?" The buxom older nekomata alluringly narrowed her golden eyes at Goten while licking her lips once again.

Goten raised an eyebrow at what Kuroka said while scratching his head.

"_That Kuroka better not lay a finger on my Goten..!_" Rias said to herself.

"Are we gonna fight or not? I'm gettin' kinda hungry." Goten said while rubbing his growling stomach, despite that he just ate only half an hour ago.

"Alright then! Let's have a little fight!" Bikou smiled and jumped high into the air. "Kinto'un!" He called out and a golden cloud flew in from out of nowhere and caught the current Sun Wukong.

"Hey! That's my Dad's Flying Nimbus! How'd you get it!?" Goten said curiously while pointing at the golden cloud Bikou was standing on.

Bikou looked at Goten with a clueless expression. "Flying Nimbus? What's that?"

But upon closer inspection, he found that the cloud was a bit different than the Nimbus that has been owned by his family for a long time. Bikou's cloud was a bit darker in color, and wasn't as fluffy as the Nimbus either. It then clicked that Bikou is the descendant of Sun Wukong, from the old story Journey to the West. In the story Sun Wukong, who was a monkey-boy, received something similar to the Power Pole and Flying Nimbus, just like his dad did when he was a kid. _"What a strange coincidence…"_

"Never mind." Goten said shrugging as he hovered into the air until he reached the same height as Bikou. "You can have the first move."

Bikou zoomed off on his cloud at a fast speed and fired a multitude of purple senjutsu blasts from his hands and his staff at Goten. For a brief moment, the half-Saiyan was really impressed at Bikou's speed. Goten looked around him and noticed that there were multiple blasts coming at him in every direction. He smirked as he thrusted both of his arms outward to his sides. "HAAAAAAH!" Goten shouted as he released a powerful kiai, which caused every one of Bikou's senjutsu attacks to explode into nothing without even touching Goten.

The current Sun Wukong stopped firing and chuckled. "That was impressive! I've never seen an attack like that! What do you call that move?"

"It's called a kiai. It's sort of like a powerful yet invisible force of energy!" Goten said with a bright smile, similar to a smile his father would have when he's just having fun in a fight.

"Ah, I see! Cool! Now what do you say we continue?

Goten replied with a nod and confident smile of his own. "As you wish." The half-Saiyan said and then disappeared from sight. Rias, Koneko and the remaining three members of Khaos Brigade tried their best to find were Goten could be, but they had absolutely no clue.

Suddenly Goten reappeared as a blur of orange behind Bikou and smiled. "Sorry about this! We should fight again sometime though!" Goten said light-heartedly, catching the Monkey King completely off guard. The half-Saiyan sent a powerful roundhouse kick to Bikou's side, sending him careening off the Flying Nimbus lookalike towards the ground in extreme pain.

Goten disappeared again, and reappeared under Bikou. The half-Saiyan kicked Bikou hard in the chest, causing the current Monkey King to recoil in pain as he was sent crashing forward through five large trees until his body crashed into a large rock, and he collapsed and fell unconscious.

To any normal fighter, Goten's attack would've killed him for sure, but thanks to Bikou's considerable durability due to being Sun Wukong, he survived. He was heavily injured, but alive.

Now with Arthur and Bikou down, there were only two foes left for Goten to face. Vali, and Koneko's older sister, Kuroka._ "Oh my. The more I watch this Saiyan fight, the more I feel turned on to him." _Kuroka thought inwardly as she leisurely laid on her spot on the tree branch. "_He's definitely my type of man~."_

Goten narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'm gonna say this again. Take your friends, and leave now. Koneko is not going anywhere with you, understand?"

"I couldn't care less about Kuroka's objective. But I've been waiting for my chance to fight you for far too long. It's my turn now!" Vali said with his usual cocky tone.

"Are you sure?" Goten said while his eyes widened slightly at Vali's bold declaration. White Dragon Emperor or not, Vali was completely outclassed by even a suppressed base Goten. "You have no idea what you're up against. If you leave now with your friends, you won't get hurt." Goten said as he gazed over to the unconscious Arthur and Bikou momentarily, before facing Vali once again.

The redhead sighed. _"He's such a hothead..." _

Vali Lucifer growled and a silver-white gauntlet appeared on his arm. "I'll divide your power into nothing, Saiyan!"

Rias gasped. "Watch out! Vali has one of the Thirteen Longinus! It's a Sacred Gear called Divine Dividing!"

The half-Saiyan turned around with a perplexed expression while scratching the side of his head. "What's it do? Sounds like some sort of math problem." Goten said as he shuddered at the mention of math, resulting in a cute giggle from Rias and Kuroka.

Vali growled angrily and silver-blue wings erupted from his back. "You won't be talking so confidently when I absorb all of your power and beat you into the ground!"

"What did I say wrong?" Goten asked innocently. "All I want to know is what your gauntlet does."

"It's the polar opposite of Issei's Boosted Gear!" Rias continued her explanation. "While Issei's Boosted Gear doubles the user's power and can transfer to others, Vali's Divine Dividing cuts his foe's power in half and adds it to his own!"

"Really!? That's so cool!" Goten said enthusiastically with a bright and smiling face. Unsurprisingly, he was completely unfazed by the description of Vali's unique power. He wanted to fight Vali even more now!

Vali smirked as he flew high into the air with his silver wings and folded his arms. "Now, witness the true power of the strongest White Dragon Emperor in history!" Vali yelled with a cocky smirk spread across his face.

The white gauntlet on Vali's arm began to grow and expand across his entire body until Vali's was covered in a silvery-white armor with blue jewels.

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker Scale Mail!] A booming dragon-like voice came from one of the jewels on Vali's new silver armor.

The half-Saiyan was slightly taken aback at Vali's transformation. He didn't expect such a drastic appearance change, or the huge power boost that came along with it either. _"Okay, now that is probably coolest thing I've ever seen!" _

Kuroka laid back on the tree. She put her hands under her chin and turned her attention to Vali. "Remember what I said before. He's mine when you're done with him, there's some things I want to do~. So I want him alive." The dark-haired nekomata said. Her comment went ignored by the battle-focused Son Goten.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Vali said with a groan. "Prepare yourself, Saiyan."

"Bring it!" Goten replied proudly.

Vali chuckled to himself. "That's good to hear. Now, let's put your abilities to the test, shall we?!" Vali flew towards Goten at a very fast speed with two clawed-armor fists drawn ready to strike. It looked like a white blur zooming through the forest. Goten quickly crossed his arms over his head and blocked the attack creating a huge shock wave. Vali flinched slightly in pain as his fists came in contact with Goten's arms. It felt like he was punching solid steel!

[Divide!] Goten felt a little bit of his power leave him and was added to Vali's, but since the half-Saiyan had predicted that and hid his energy, Vali absorbed next to nothing.

_"Ok... Just one more time__…" _Goten thought to himself as tried to learn just exactly how Vali's technique works.

[Divide!] Goten expelled a tiny bit of energy and willingly let it get absorbed by Vali's Scared Gear as a test.

Goten smirked. _"I get it now. Every ten seconds, half of my power is drained from them and added to his. But if I hide the majority my energy, then he'll only be able to take half of the amount that's not hidden. And it only works when he comes in contact with me physically._"

Goten's eyes glanced to Vali's silver-and-blue wings for a minute. _"And it seems his wings send out any excess energy so the power doesn't become too strong for his body to handle. I have to say, this guy is pretty good!"_

Rias gasped in realization at Goten's calm and confident demeanor. "_…Don't tell me… He's completely figured out Vali's Sacred Gear already…! After only being used twice!? … Goten, you never cease to amaze me. _A small smile appeared on the crimson-haired heiress' face as she intently watched the incredible one-sided fight between her half-Saiyan boyfriend and the Khaos Brigade.

[Divide!] Goten momentarily dropped his energy to almost zero so Vali couldn't absorb anything.

"Is that all the power you have for me, Super Saiyan?" Vali asked with a cocky tone. "You're energy hardly increased my own power even after it was divided three times!

"That was not even one percent of my full strength. I have the ability hide my energy so you couldn't steal it! But now that I've figured out all about your Divide attack, I'm not letting you steal any more energy from me!" Goten declared boldly as he jumped backwards and got into a defensive fighting position.

"What..? But how is that…?" A startled Vali said. "_How could he have figured that out so fast?"_

"He's an expert, Vali. I can see that he's a fighting prodigy just by looking at him. An attack like that is nothing to him." Kuroka answered as she freely kicked her feet from up in the tree branch. The more Kuroka watched Goten, the more she became attracted to him. "He might even be more of a battle maniac than you are!"

Vali, while still covered in his silver-white armor, smirked and folded his arms as he silently hovered into the air. "Whatever. If I can't take energy from you, I'll just take it from everything around you! Including your pretty little girlfriend over there!"

Goten's eyes widened with shock. "W-What!?"

The White Dragon Emperor, Vali Lucifer, spread his wings wider and held out his right hand which was covered by a white gauntlet and blue jewels. The largest of the blue jewels glowed a bright blue and Vali pointed it into the air.

[Half Dimension!]

The half-Saiyan jumped in the air and hovered about ten feet off the ground as he watched everything around him slowly start to shrink. The trees, the rocks, and Goten felt the little amount of energy he was expelling get absorbed from him at an increasingly faster rate. He growled to himself as he tried to assess what was going on. _He's shrinking everything! What's going on?!_

A captivating smile spread across Kuroka's face as she hopped down from the tree branch that was gradually growing smaller. While Kuroka considered herself Vali's comrade, deep down the older nekomata knew Vali didn't stand a chance against a Saiyan like Goten. Even if Vali went into Balance Breaker, it still wouldn't make a difference. So, while she still had the chance, she decided to make things entertaining.

"Heyyy~!" Kuroka called out. "The hottie in the orange~!"

"Me?" Goten pointed to himself curiously.

From the sidelines, Rias sighed. _There's only four other people in the area who are still conscious, and he's the only one wearing orange! Who else could she be referring to?!" _The crimson-haired girl couldn't help but let a cute smile crawl onto her pretty face, even in a dire scenario like this. He always knows how to lighten the mood, even when he doesn't mean to.

"Yes, you~." Kuroka giggled. "You like big boobs, correct? Like the ones Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima have?" Kuroka asked with a teasing smirk. "Or even mine?" She purposely exposed some of her large cleavage for Goten to see.

Goten sweat-dropped while blushing slightly. While the half-Saiyan was by no means a pervert, he definitely had to admit that she was right. Living with Rias and Akeno was beyond incredible. But he would say that Kuroka rivaled Rias and Akeno in terms of looks. "Uhh, yeah! I guess you could say that." He said with a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, do you want to see your precious Rias and those precious large boobs disappear? Because Vali's power will continually shrink her and Shirone until they're gone." The buxom girl explained, and smiled when she saw the three teens gasp in surprise. "_Unless of course, you stop him_." Kuroka thought, amused at what the possibility of what could happen next.

Vali pointed his gauntlet in the direction of Rias and Koneko. "Fight me, Saiyan. Or the girls will be gone." In all honesty, Vali didn't want to hurt the girls. He had no reason to. He just wanted to get Goten to fight him, being the battle-maniac that he is. And he would do so by any means necessary.

Rias growled and threw multiple spheres of Destruction energy to fire at Vali, but they were divided into nothing and added to Vali's own power. "N-no way…" She gasped.

"Thanks for the energy. I'll divide more than that next time. Fire another one at me!"

Goten growled and flew towards Vali at a blinding speed and sent a kick to his chest, sending Vali skyward. The silver metallic armor shattered into pieces immediately upon impact, and Vali coughed up spit as he was sent high into the dark sky. Goten phased out of existence and reappeared above Vali. He clasped his hands together and slammed them into the White Dragon's back, once again shattering the armor as he was sent hurtling towards the ground. Vali hit the ground in a loud crash as he reverted from Balance Breaker back to normal.

Vali struggled to get up as he gritted his teeth hard. He spit out saliva mixed with blood and wiped his bloody lip. He was exhausted after only taking two blows from Goten, which is no surprise. But he didn't know that he'd be in this much pain. _"He really is an incredible fighter. To think that I'm in this weakened state after one attack…And he didn't even transform…"_

The son of Goku disappeared into thin air, and immediately after reappeared and gave the White Dragon a swift chop to the back of the neck, knocking him out cold as he dropped onto the ground.

Goten turned around to face the older nekomata with a stern expression. "I suggest you get out of here, Kuroka. This is your last chance." The half-Saiyan said to the voluptuous nekomata while gesturing to Kuroka's three unconscious friends. He honestly didn't want to hurt Kuroka, but if Kuroka was going to try to take Koneko then he would have to knock her out. Although, if things came to that, Goten would go easy on her as he really didn't want to hurt a girl, regardless of her affiliation. "Look, I really don't want to hurt you. But if you're going to continue to try to take Koneko away against her will, then I'll have no choice but to stop you."

A bright pink blush appeared on Kuroka's womanly face at what he just said so suddenly. She didn't know if it was his insane strength, his looks, or even his innocent personality, but she was growing legitimately fond of him. Kuroka inwardly smiled, content at the fact that her little sister would be in his care. "Fine, I'll leave."

Kuroka gathered up her unconscious friends and formed a magic circle behind her. "But next time we meet…" The dark-haired nekomata said as she approached Goten.

"_Next time…?"_ Goten's eyes widened a tiny bit.

Kuroka sensually ran a finger up and down Goten's chiseled chest, causing Kuroka's pink blush to intensify slightly at his tough and hard muscles. "…we'll have a little fun of our own... Have my babies, okay~?" The beautiful nekomata whispered sensually into Goten's ear. He froze in place as she slowly licked his cheek for a brief moment before seductively licking her lips. "Mmmm... You taste good..."

A flushed red Goten recoiled a few inches back and sweat-dropped. "M-Make babies? W-With you?"

"Yeah~. I'll let you taste me all you want~!" Kuroka said winking. He could feel her hot breath on his neck as her alluring golden eyes stared into his deep black ones. "I'll show you a sneak peek!" The gorgeous nekomata said as she unbuttoned her kimono a bit to reveal more of her huge boobs. Goten swallowed hard and blushed a bright red. He was naive, but wasn't that dumb.

Kuroka went to bring Goten's head into her amazing chest for a 'taste' when suddenly, Rias and Koneko appeared in between Kuroka and Goten. Rias defensively wrapped herself around her boyfriend to protect him from the alluringly beautiful nekomata in front of her. The crimson-haired girl was furious that Kuroka would even flirt with her Goten, but then she goes and asks him to have her babies!? "I've had enough! Stay away from my Goten! His virginity is mine! Not Akeno's and certainly not yours!"

Goten chuckled at how casually she said that.

"Oh my, nya. Your girlfriend certainly is protective of you." Kuroka said with a smile.

Koneko stood in front of Rias and Koneko with her arms outstretched. "I won't let you take Goten from us, Big Sister Kuroka." She turned back towards the half-Saiyan for a brief moment with a blush, before turning back to her older sister. "Goten doesn't belong to you."

"I'll concede for now ...Till next time, Son Goten!" Kuroka waved goodbye to the half-Saiyan with a sexy wink. Despite being super turned on, Koneko wouldn't be able to do anything with Goten when her little sister and Rias Gremory were right there. But one thing was certain, she thought he was too handsome and too skilled of a fighter to just forget about. "We'll meet again soon." Then, Kuroka along with the still knocked out Vali, Arthur and Bikou disappeared through the magic circle.

"Phew." The half-Saiyan said with a sigh. He carefully put Rias and Koneko down as he and wiped his forehead. "They're finally gone." Rias pouted at Goten when her let her go, as she took comfort how warm and caring Goten's grip was whenever he held her. But Rias' adorable pout soon turned into a bright smile at her boyfriend's victory against the Khaos Brigade.

"Goten, I have something for you~!" Rias chirped in a sweet, happy tone.

Goten was about to ask if Rias had food, but before he could open his mouth, Rias gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "That was for earlier."

A pink, bashful blush appeared on the Saiyan's cheeks. "I-It was nothing." Goten said laughing nervously while rubbing the back of my head. Smiling, the tall Goten knelt don to the shy smaller girl. "Are you sure you're okay, Koneko?"

"Yes…I'm fine now. Thanks to you." The small white-haired girl was quiet and motionless for a moment, and then ran forward and wrapped her small arms around Goten's body into a warming hug. "Thank you Goten...Thank you so much…" Besides Rias, Goten was the only other person to ever defend her like that. Her heart fluttered as she recalled Goten's words to Kuroka. He had put his life on the line for them. For her.

Goten smiled and ruffled her short white hair. "Any time. And if Kuroka tries anything again, I'll stop her just like before." It warmed Goten's heart when he realized he hadn't ever seen Koneko that happy before. Her pink blush intensified into a crimson-red one as she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. From next to Goten, Rias gasped in shock at Koneko's sudden move, but didn't say anything. It didn't bother her too much, just caught her off guard Goten guessed that Rias only truly gets jealous when Akeno or even Kuroka makes a move on him.

"Let's get back to the party. I'm starving!" The half-Saiyan said loudly while rubbing his empty stomach. Goten knew he had just ate a full feast about an hour ago, but he was hungry again!

"Goten, wait a second!"

"Huh? What's up?" Goten turned back around and put his hands behind his head.

Rias pointed straight up into the sky. "Kuroka never undid the spell. We're still stuck in this space!"

Goten looked around and noticed she was right. "Oh my bad. I forgot!" The half-Saiyan laughed sheepishly. Between the fight and being hungry again, it completely slipped his mind. "Hold on to me, girls. We're breakin' out of here!"

The girls were curious at what Goten had meant for a moment, but shrugged and grabbed on to him. Koneko hugged his back while Rias tightly hugged his front, securely holding Rias with a gentle grip. The incredibly soft and squishy feeling from Rias' boobs distracted the half-Saiyan for a moment until he finally regained his focus. Goten narrowed my eyes and clenched his free fist and gathered some energy in it. In one swift motion he unleashed powerful, yet invisible force of energy that erupted from hand and crashed into the walls created by Kuroka's spell. A moment of silence went by and nothing happened. But then, the spacial walls cracked and shattered into millions of pieces before disappearing into nothing, revealing the outside world.

Koneko and Rias looked around with bewildered gazes as they loosened their grip on the half-Saiyan. "Woow! You actually did it! Incredible!" Rias asked in shock. "Was that the same attack you used on Bikou?"

Goten turned to the girls with a grin. "Yeah! With some training, you'll be able to do it too!"

"…Really?!" Koneko said in excitement. She was getting more and more excited to start training. Goten could see it in her eyes. There was a passionate fire burning in her golden eyes that Goten had only seen in his father when they were about to do some heavy training.

Goten nodded with grin so wide it shined. "Of course! Now come on, let's get back to the party before all the food is gone!"

Rias gleefully grabbed Goten's left arm while Koneko held onto his right hand as they walked out of the dark forest together. Goten could still sense multiple energy signatures gathering in one place, so he assumed that means the party is still going on. Which meant there was still more food!

* * *

Not too much later, the trio of Rias, Koneko and Goten arrived back at the party. Besides Akeno and the others, and of course Sirzechs, Goten was pretty sure that most people knew that they left, or just didn't care. In fact, the devils that did notice were probably relieved due to how badly Goten had frightened them. Koneko had went back over with the others, now as happy as ever. She greeted Kiba, Akeno, and the rest of the team with a smile as she started telling the awesome story of Goten's fight with the Khoas Brigade.

Meanwhile, Rias had went with Goten back to the large private table reserved for the two of them. The half-Saiyan reached half way across the table and grabbed a large bowl of pasta and started shoveling heaps of it into his mouth From beside him, Rias politely and elegantly took a small piece of meat, placing on her own plate and taking small bites. They were from entirely different worlds, and yet they worked so well together. She knew that while her parents and Sirzechs completely approved in her choice in a boyfriend, some people were still less welcoming to Goten. They hated that the princess of the Gremory throne would 'lower' herself to fall for a human. Rias couldn't care in the the slightest though. She loved Goten with all of her heart, no matter what anyone said. And nothing was going to change that. Although, that didn't mean she couldn't at least try to teach him some of her ways.

"Goten could you please try to be more mannerly! My entire family is watching us…" Rias said in a sweet tone without even glancing at the Saiyan, attempting to hide a grin as she nibbled at a small piece of meat in front of her.

"Sorry…" Goten frowned while placing the now empty bowl back on the table and gently pushed it back an inch or two. "I just got really excited fighting those guys and worked up an appetite."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I know you don't mean it. You're just too stupid and can't control yourself~!" Rias said, giggling when he frowned. The redhead leaned forward and the two shared a loving kiss for a little while, uncaring of anyone who saw them. Once they parted, Goten and Rias gave each other small butterfly kisses all over their face, nuzzling their noses together while smiling. "Goten, sweetie..."

"C-Couples should be the only ones who kiss like that, okay?" Rias said in her usual, adorable normal-girl tone when she gets possessive of him.

"Of course. I love you and only you..." He said smiling warmly back at Rias, running a hand through his girlfriend's silky long red hair.

Rias blushed harshly. Her boyfriend was never the most romantic, but when he was, it sure as hell worked. She scooted her chair a little bit closer to the Saiyan, entwining her hand with his. "I love you too..."

The half-Saiyan smiled back as he kissed her on the top of her head again as they went back to enjoying themselves chatting and joking. Most devils who watched found it adorable, but some of the higher elites from before found it degrading for a devil like Rias to 'lower herself' to be with a mortal like Goten.

Goten stretched, his stomach now pretty much full when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's been a while, Super Saiyan…" A soft female voice said. Rias and Goten turned to see a young girl with a frilly dress standing in front of them with a smile. She had blue eyes and drill-like blond hair that reached past her shoulders. "H-How have you been?" The blonde girl, asked as she took in how handsome she thought Goten looked.

Goten's eyes widened in realization as he recognized the pretty young blonde in front of him. "Wait a minute... I know you! You're Riser's little sister, aren't you?" He said while curiously pointing at the girl who exuded an aura of royalty.

"My name is Ravel Phenex!" The blond girl squeaked at him while a pink blush covered her cheeks. "This is why I hate mortals. So forgetful…" Rave whispered to herself. She turned her head slightly to the side to avoid eye contact with Goten, but still kept glancing back at the Saiyan every few moments.

"_She's strange..."_

"How are you, Ravel?" Rias stood up and asked politely.

Ravel bowed. "I'm well. Thank you, Lady Gremory."

"How's your brother doing?" Goten asked Ravel eagerly. He never had a problem with the guy, but Riser a reality check.

Ravel faced Goten again and placed her hands on her hi[s. "T-That's actually why I came up to the two of you today. It's about Riser."

"Really? Does he want a rematch?" Goten said while getting excited. "How strong is he now?! I can't wait!" The Saiyan was getting antsy until Rias pinched his arm to get him to calm down. She shot him an amused yet disapproving look as Goten winced in pain from Rias' sharp nail.

"No, that's not it." The drill-haired blonde shook her head. "Riser knows you're even stronger than you were before, especially after he saw your spar with Sairaorg. Even an idiot like him knows that he's completely outclassed."

Goten looked surprised. "He saw that?" If Riser could tell that he was even more outclassed from watching Goten's spar with Sairaorg, then the Saiyan had to give the Phenex heir much more credit than he originally thought. Anyone who can asses something like that is an incredible fighter in his own right.

Ravel nodded. "I…we, want to ask a favor of you. For the both of you." She averted her gaze once again while blushing, as if she was gesturing to someone.

"Us?" Rias and Goten repeated at the same time, glancing at each other and back to Ravel. It was at that moment Riser walked up and placed a hand on his younger sister's shoulder. He smiled at the Saiyan and Gremory heiress, but it was a smile unlike the cocky scowl Goten had seen before. This was a genuine smile not filled with cockiness or any of that. In fact, there was a bit of hesitance on Riser's face, almost as if he was little bit afraid to speak.

"Hello, Son Goten…Lady Rias." Riser said with a bow, surprising Rias completely. Gone was the egotistical asshole that she was going to marry only a few months before. In his place was a humble man who had felt extreme regret for his actions.

"Hey! Nice to see ya again!" Goten smiled back at his former opponent without a hint of malice.

Riser suddenly swallowed hard, flinching at Goten's carefree attitude. He was still slightly traumatized after his battle, but had gotten mostly over it after Ravel quite literally slapped some sense into him and forced her older brother to watch the fight between the boys and Broly.

Rias was still unsure about his motives, but Goten was casually smiling at the high-class Phenex devil like nothing had ever happened. "_Leave to Goten to see the good in people. He's so pure..."_

Riser gulped. looked down at the ground, before looking back and faced Rias and Goten directly in the eyes. "From the bottom of my heart, I apologize for the trouble I caused you back then, Rias. It wasn't until my defeat at the hands of you, Son Goten, that I realized that I was completely and utterly wrong. I was filled with regret and fear for weeks. My fear of powerful fighters like the Saiyans controlled my life until my own little sister had to slap me out of it. Son Goten, I sincerely apologize to you as well. I threatened to kill you, when you were only doing what was right. I'm deeply sorry to the both of you for all the trouble I've caused. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Rias was speechless. She couldn't believe Riser had just said those words. He was sorry. Legitimately sorry. She could hear the genuine regret in his voice. It was obvious how sorry he was. At first she was skeptical, but the further Riser went on, the more Rias believed him. "It's okay. I forgive you."

"Y-You do?"

The redhead nodded. "To be honest, I'm glad it happened. If it weren't for that night, my love for this idiot would've never been this strong."

He bowed again, smiling. "I hope you two are happy together. You make a great couple..."

Goten didn't hold any animosity in his mind at all. He was just glad to have another ally. But then an idea sparked in his mind. "Actually, I have a request! Ya got any good food? I ate everything on the table but I'm still hungry."

Rias pinched him on cheek. "No more food for you. You've eaten enough today!"

A bashful grin spread across Goten's face while he let out a small chuckle. "But I'm still hungry…" He whispered, as the two Phenex devils stared in awe and the multiple stacks of empty plates and bowls lined up in rows.

"I think my little sister might have something for you, actually." Riser chuckled at the naive Saiyan's childish protests.

"She does…?" Goten turned his head to the blushing drill-haired blonde. "_I hope its dessert. Rias won't let me have any more..."_ Goten's stomach growled just thinking about it.

Ravel formed a small magic circle in her hands, and a pink box with a red ribbon appeared where the magic circle was. "Here!" She held out the box for Goten to have.

"For me?" Goten happily took the box from her hands and tried to tell what it was. With one whiff of the delicious smell coming from the box, he realized it was some sort of sweet. He opened in up and saw it was a large cake with vanilla icing! "Oh wow! A cake! Can I eat it now!?" Rias couldn't object, even if she wanted to. She thought he looked so cute, giggling as Goten's mouth watered as he stared at the cake in childish wonder.

"Yes…" The drill-haired girl nodded shyly.

"Ha! See? I get to eat cake after all!" He turned to Rias and said that while sticking his tongue out like some child.

Rias playfully slapped her boyfriend on the arm, and his childish giggles only increased.

The half-Saiyan smiled as he cut off a large piece of the cake. With a lick of his lips, Goten tossed it the whole slice into his mouth, downing it in one gulp. "Mmmm! This is great!" Goten said as he quickly cut off another slice and swallowed that in one bite too.

A rose-colored blush appeared on Ravel's face as she became elated from Goten's sincere compliment. Her eyes shined and her smile grew is as wide as it could go. Goten tossed another huge piece of the cake into his mouth and swallowed it whole. "Where'd you get this? A cake store?" He said upon swallowing, knowing that Rias would just pinch him again if he talked with his mouth full.

"I-I baked it myself." Ravel said while still blushing. She averted her gaze from Goten while playing with her fingers. "You really like it?"

"Yeah! Honestly! It's awesome!" Goten said in excitement. Then he realized he said that a little too loud as some people looked over in his direction. Shrugging, he turned back to Ravel with a wide grin "Can I have more sometime?"

Ravel nodded hastily. "O-Of course!" She said joyfully said. "T-Thank you, Mr. Super Saiyan…" The blond drill-haired girl said shyly.

"Huh?" Goten titled his head to the side in confusion as he gave Ravel a weird look. "Mr. Super Saiyan? That's weird. Just call me Goten!"

She smiled at him while still blushing. Every few seconds, she kept looking away from Goten and looking back in his direction as if she was nervous. "Is Lord Goten okay?"

Goten chuckled and waved her 'Lord' comment off. "I don't like all that formal stuff. There's really no need for adding the Lord part. Goten is fine, really."

"O-Okay!"

Riser smiled warmly at his sister's obvious crush before clearing his throat to speak. "Rias, How would you like to accept my little sister as one of your pieces? I think she would be a great addition to your dream, of course if you would allow it. The older Phenex turned his gaze to me. "You see, my little sister has taken quite the liking to you, Son Goten. Ever since our battle, Ravel's been constantly gushing about going to the human world to see you!" Riser Phenex said at the misfortune of his younger sister.

"S-Shut up, s-stupid big brother!" Ravel's cheeks flushed a bright pink as she desperately tried to hide her face. "I-It's not I like you or anything!" The pretty blonde said while turning her head away from Goten with a huff. "I just wanted to thank you for bringing my idiot brother's ego back down to normal…" She glanced at Goten with bright blue eyes for a second and averted them again. Goten wondered why she kept doing that.

Goten turned to Rias for her answer. She looked back at her Saiyan boyfriend for support on what she should do, but Goten just shrugged in reply. "I'm not a devil so it's not really my place to say, but if it were up to me, I'd love to have Ravel with us. It'd be fun!"

"That sounds like an incredible idea. I accept." Rias said. In her eyes, while Goten wasn't a devil, his opinion was extremely important to her and felt that he was equal to her as a King. "But one question, what brought this on so suddenly?"

"Ravel's idea, actually. She's always wanted to go the human world." Riser nodded.

"I see. Great then! We'll do the actual ritual a bit later, okay?" Rias said sweetly to Ravel Phenex.

"Y-Yes, thank you!" Ravel said.

"So, I guess I'll be heading out now." Riser Phenex said. "Oh, Son Goten, I have one favor to ask you before I leave."

"What is it?" Goten put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Take care of my sister. She's in your care now." Riser said with a serious tone. He wasn't angry, but Goten could easily tell how much Riser deeply cared for Ravel and doesn't want to see her hurt.

Ravel looked up to her brother with a smile before glancing back to the handsome half-Saiyan with a shy blush.

The younger son of Goku nodded. "You have my word. I'll protect her with my life."

"That's great to hear…" A sad smile appeared on his face as he had to say farewell to his little sister. Riser knelt down and hugged the young Phenex girl, promising her that Goten and Rias would take care of her and that he would visit frequently. After a bittersweet goodbye, Riser soon left to rejoin his own peerage.

After that, Goten took Ravel and introduced her to the team. They were all really welcoming of her, and they all hit it off. Ravel seemed to be really happy. With a grin, Goten left the newest Gremory Bishop with the rest of the peerage while he went back to the table with Rias.

Suddenly, two people came up to the couple right as Goten was about to plop back down in his chair. "Ahhh..! Rias! Goten!" A man's voice that Goten instantly recognized as Sirzechs Lucifer came from beside the couple. Rias' older brother along with Sona Sitri had approached them, looking happy to see that the duo was okay.

"Hey, Sirzechs!" Goten said while using his father's signature two-fingered salute as a greeting. "Hi, Sona!" The half-Saiyan said to the Student Council President. She replied with a small smile while nodding and blushing a light pink.

Rias looked slightly puzzled. "B-Big Brother? Sona? What's up?"

"I see you've returned. Did you enjoy your private alone time together in the woods?" Sirzechs said in a joking tone.

"B-Big Brother! Don't say such embarrassing things! It wasn't like that!" Rias squeaked as her cheeks flushed a dark crimson while she covered her face in embarrassment. "We weren't alone!" Rias said that while adorably puffing her flushed red cheeks. Sona couldn't help but chuckle at Rias' embarrassment, and she had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing.

"Kuroka and her friends arrived. They wanted to take Koneko back to their side, and they wouldn't leave so I had to beat them up! Kuroka said some strange things though." He explained while a blush came to his face when he said that last part, remembering Kuroka's seductive words and how she wanted to bear his children, among other things. "S_he wasn't serious about that, was she?"_

Sirzechs let out a cheerful chuckle. "We knew all about that from the beginning. We had a feeling the Khaos Brigade would show up, and also figured you would intervene. So the leaders and I thought it was best to leave it you so we didn't cause a panic. Anyway, Serafall, Ajuka and myself have been discussing Rating Game battles between the young devils." That caught Goten's attention immediately. The half-Saiyan always jumped at the chance for another fight. Sirzechs turned to Rias and then to Sona. "Girls, how would you like to fight each other in a Rating Game?"

"What?!"

"Really?!"

The shocked Sona and Rias said respectively. Goten's smile grew even wider. "_A battle between Rias and Sona!?" _The happy Saiyan started getting antsy with joy. "Now I get train everybody! This is great! I can't wait!"

Rias let out a sigh at Goten's eagerness, and then showed a defiant smile when she faced Sona. The Student Council President also showed a battle ready smile! Their smiles were brimming with confidence and excitement for battle! Goten noticed that Rias' smirk was similar to his own when he gets excited for a fight. He grinned, as he thought he was starting to rub off on his girlfriend.

"It may not be an _official_ fight, but it feels like fate to me that you would be my first Rating Game opponent, Rias."

"Now that we're competing with each other, I won't lose, Sona. I'll show you how strong we've become!"

Serafall ran up to us while giggling. "A match between Rias and Sona! That'll show those big devil meanies that they can't make fun of my Sona like that!" The bubbly Maou said. Sona's confidence left her as she sighed from her sister's comments. She tried to push Serafall away but the female Maou kept trying to hug her little sister.

Goten smirked and shot a look to the older devils for a quick second. "Like I said, if those jerks have a problem, they should come to me." He said confidently which caused Sona to blush tremendously.

Even Serafall smiled at what he said. "Oh, that reminds me, Goten! This is for standing up to those meanies for Sona!" Before the half-Saiyan could even react, Serafall yanked the Saiyan by the collar, bringing him closer to him. The young Maou giggled before softly kissing Goten on the cheek.

Both Sona and Rias looked angry for a brief moment when Serafall kissed the boy of their affections, but it really didn't matter as it was only an innocent kiss on the cheek. And besides, the two senior girls were lost in the excitement of the announcement. "The date of the competition is one month from now. In human world time. You may each divide up your time as you like until then."

Goten's Saiyan blood started to boil as he got excited even though he wasn't not fighting! After Sirzechs finished his explanation, Sona left along with the two Maous to begin her training. Meanwhile, Rias and Goten excitedly went and told the team, including Ravel, our newest member, about the announcement. Issei, Kiba, Akeno and all the rest of them were pumped for the fight. Their inspiration to get stronger was fueled much stronger than before. A fighting spirit that Goten had seen before was born in the Gremory Team.

The Saiyan smirked. "Get ready, guys! Training begins tomorrow!"

* * *

_A/N: I'm so goddamn excited for Super. I cant wait! Expect elements from that to eventually be incorporated in this story._

_Anyway sorry for the long wait for this one again. I had writers block for this for so long, I'm sorry lol. It was tough to get started, but once I got past it, the chapter got written pretty fast. In addition to that, I had just got done school in early May and wanted to just enjoy summer._

_Please review!_


	25. Chapter 25

~Chapter 25: Mind Power Ki~

It was the day after the party. Ravel Phenex was happily adjusting to life with her new friends as a new devil of the Gremory household. The best part was that she got to see Goten more and get to know him. Ever since the fight with her brother, Ravel had grown great admiration for Goten and even developed a small crush on him. And now that he was going to be training her along with the others, she was through the roof with joy! Ravel wasn't much of a fighter, and Goten knew that, but she was still excited to learn as much as she could.

The youngest son of Goku got up at the crack of dawn. He couldn't hold in his excitement as he finished his final preparations for his training of the Gremory devils! There was only one month until the Rating Game against Sona Sitri, and he wanted the devils to be as strong as they possibly can! Not too much later after breakfast, the Gremory devils were waiting in one of Gremory Castle's vast living rooms in anticipation for Goten to begin their training. However, before the training could begin, Goten had to head back to Earth to get some things he would need. Most notably, weighted clothing for them to wear.

The only problem was that Goten was still inexperienced with using Instant Transmission to travel through dimensions, so he couldn't teleport back to Earth from was. So, the half-Saiyan did the best possible thing he could think of in this situation. Ask Rias. Goten strolled over to where Akeno and Rias were chatting and having tea. Both girls' faces immediately brightened upon seeing him.

"Yo!" Goten said with a wave to the two girls.

"Hi, Goten!" Rias chirped. "What's up?"

He let out a bashful chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "I need a way to get back home to Earth for a little bit. Can you teleport me?"

Akeno giggled at Goten's shyness. She found it so cute that Goten can be so strong and confident during battles, but so reserved during normal life. "Stay here with me, Goten. I'll show you my own type of _training_…" She said slyly and licked her finger while eyeing the tall half-Saiyan with deep pink eyes. . Akeno honestly didn't care that Goten and Rias were together. As long as she was with Goten, Akeno didn't mind coming second. She could even have an affair that way, which pleased Akeno even more.

Rias shot Akeno a look, before turning back to Goten as an endearing smile appeared on her face. "Of course! We can leave right now if you want."

"Great!" Goten grinned brightly as his excitement grew even further. He could only imagine how strong Issei and the others would be once his training was complete!

Rias prepared the magic circle and Goten stepped into it. The Gremory heiress wrapped her arm around Goten's arm defensively as the dark-red teleportation circle began to glow. "You stay here." Rias said while pointing to Akeno and eyeing her suspiciously.

"Be right back!" Goten called to Akeno. Akeno waved goodbye with a pretty smile in return as the young couple disappeared from the Underworld.

A moment later, Rias and Goten reappeared in the club room back on Earth! Almost as soon as the duo got there, Goten ran for the door. He wanted to feel the cool fresh air of home again as soon as possible! Also, Goten thought it would be a good idea to let his parents know where he'll be. The last thing he'd want is his mother having a panic attack because her youngest son went missing for a whole month.

"Goten wait!" Rias called out, and stopped the half-Saiyan in his tracks as he came to a screeching halt.

"Huh?" Goten turned to see Rias sitting on top of her desk, twirling a strand her long silky red hair. She was blushing slightly as she glanced at Goten with an adorable grin and a hopeful gaze.

Goten scratched the side of his head as he casually strolled over to where his girlfriend was, like a small child being called to the front of the room by his teacher during school. "Something wrong?" The half-Saiyan innocently questioned as he stared at the girl sitting directly in front of him. Goten smiled to himself as he thought about just how lucky he is to have such an amazing girlfriend like Rias. She was amazing in every way possible to him.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong." Rias smiled with a blush while looking at Goten lovingly. "I just want to give you a little present before you head off."

Goten's ears twitched at the word present and he got even more excited. "A present?! Really?! Is it lunch!?" The naïve half-Saiyan said as he anxiously looked all around the room for any sign of a present.

"No, it's not food, dummy!" Rias pouted and folded her arms under her large chest while pouting. But Goten knew better. He saw through her 'fake anger' façade immediately, and startling grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Oh, alright then. What is it, then?" Goten said still filled with childlike excitement. While his hopes of getting a homemade lunch from Rias were crushed, it didn't bother him that much as there's plenty of chances for it later.

"Close your eyes." Rias said teasingly. "It's a surprise."

Goten shrugged and closed his eyes. "Okay, they're closed. But I don't see what this has to…mmpf!" The crimson-haired girl cut off Goten's babbling by gently kissing him on the lips. The first kiss was soft, but she then lovingly kissed him again much deeper than before. The half-Saiyan was caught off-guard by the sudden soft kiss, but returned with equal intensity as he gently pulled Rias closer to him so her body pressed against his. Rias let out a cute yelp of delight and surprise at Goten's actions. He was becoming bolder, she thought to herself happily as the couple shared another hot make out, this time on her own desk. He picked Rias up and spun her around, placing her on his lap as the intense lip lock continued. Rias' hands ran through his hair while Goten's were at her lower waist, close to her rear end.

Suddenly, a magic circle with the Gremory insignia appeared in the club room, startling the two as their heated romantic moment sadly ended. When Akeno stepped out, both Goten and Rias were sporting opposite reactions.

"Hey Akeno!" Goten nonchalantly waved at the older girl like nothing happened.

"Why are you always trying to interrupt my alone time with my Goten?" The redhead said visibly irritated that her hot moment with her boyfriend was ruined. She hugged Goten close to her, prohibiting Akeno from making a move.

"Oh my, Rias. You were trying to make advances on Goten while I wasn't around, weren't you? You're so sneaky…" Akeno said as she covered her mouth with her hand while chuckling.

"What do mean by that? Aren't you the one trying to make a move? Goten and I are a couple after all! That means he's off limits to you!" Rias said glaring her friend while sticking her tongue out. Like the leader she was, Rias Gremory always immediately took charge when it came to her Goten.

Akeno giggled. "I want time with him too! It's not fair that you're always hogging him!"

"As Goten's one and only girlfriend, I have full monopoly over him. I've said this before, Goten is off limits to you. You'll just try to take advantage of him, after all." Rias stood up off of her boyfriend's lap, standing directly between him and Akeno.

"Can I just have him for one night?" Akeno asked jokingly, though she did mean it. She was growing deep feelings. "Maybe just a quick boob feel? I'm sure Goten would love that~!"

"You had your chance the other day in bed when you tried to steal him from me." Rias said, placing her hands on her hips in annoyance. "Only Goten and I can do those kind of couple things together, understand?"

"What if I became his girlfriend instead?"

"Not gonna happen." Rias flatly shot down her friend's jokes.

Goten had been watching the whole verbal scuffle between the two beauties, sweat-dropping as he tried to break up the argument before it went further. "Stop it, girls." Goten said in a soft tone. "Please, be nice to each other! I hate it when you girls fight, especially over me."

The two older girls sighed when they realized Goten was right. Both girls apologized and sat down, with Rias at her desk and Akeno on the nearby couch.

Rias sighed sadly and put her elbows on her desk, resting her chin in her hands while staring at Goten with sad, apologetic sky-blue orbs. Goten smiled back at her reassuringly brightening Rias' mood a tiny bit, but she was still upset that she got too jealous again. But how could she not?! Akeno always tries to steal Goten from her! From Rias' point of view, it was just plain unfair!

Meanwhile, Akeno still had her amused grin spread across her face and was quietly giggling to herself, only angering Rias further. Even though Akeno's feelings for Goten were genuine, she still loved annoying Rias above all else. In all honesty, she had no problem being second or even third.

Goten smiled and let a sigh of defeat as he got up from his spot on the wall and headed for the door. "I'll be back soon girls. I just gotta take care of a few things." He turned back to the two of them with a smile so warm that could melt the two busty girl's hearts. With a wave, he walked out of the door and headed for the outside world.

When Goten reached the outside of the Occult Research Club, he turned and saw Rias looking down at him through the open window smiling while her long, luscious crimson-red hair silently blew in the cool summer air. The young couple stared at each for a brief moment until Goten gave Rias his signature two-fingered salute, covered himself in a bright-white aura and blasted off into the air.

Akeno soon joined Rias at the window, and together they watched Goten as he flew further and further away back towards his house on Mt. Paozu. The mighty half-Saiyan appeared as a bright orange dot slowly fading from view until his disappeared from sight.

"We have to talk, Akeno." Rias said with a sigh.

The Gremory Queen grinned. "You're finally letting me have Goten?"

"No! I love him and he loves me! I'm planning to marry him someday!"

"So do I!" Akeno interjected. "I truly love him just like you do."

"That's my point." Rias said.

Akeno asked as she returned to the couch. "Then what?

Rias sat down at her desk and sighed. "Whether I like it or not, we both have feelings for Goten, and there's nothing I can do about it. Which is why I think we should call a truce. No more fighting over him. At least for now. It's not right for us to do that to Goten."

"But teasing you is fun~!"

"Akeno, I'm serious."

"Fine, agreed." Akeno said, smiling at her master and best friend. "Actually, I have an idea that could benefit both of us."

A devilish smile appeared on Rias' face. "Tell me."

* * *

High in the sky, Son Goten, who was now miles away from East City and Kuoh Academy, wiped his sweat-dripped forehead and sighed. He was exhausted from what just went down back with the girls. He had definite strong feelings for both of them, but a part of him wondered if it was possible to have feelings for more than one girl. Regardless, he still didn't understand girls that much. Considering all that he's been through with the Occult Research Club girls, Goten thought he never would understand them. "_Girls are nuts_…" Goten said sighing again, before refocusing himself on his objective, which was get home and eat some lunch!

Minutes later, Goten touched down on the green grass that surrounded his quiet mountain home on Mt. Paozu. Steam was coming from the small house, signifying his parents, or at least his mother was home. The youngest half-Saiyan grinned from ear to ear and walked in his front door, greeted by both of his parents.

Just like Goten thought, Chi-Chi was worried sick about him. Goku constantly reassured his wife that Goten could take care of himself, but she was too distraught about her baby boy growing up too fast. It was only made worse when Goten said he'd be gone for a month to train.

Chi-Chi almost fainted when she heard that. She had mellowed out considerably since Goten was born, and even more so as he grew up, but she still worried about her son just like when Gohan was young. However Goku was beaming with pride. His dream was finally being realized. Goten was growing into his own man, and a true hero. _"At this rate, he may get stronger than Vegeta and I! We gotta keep on our toes!"_ Goku thought while sheepishly laughing to himself.

"You're just like your father! Why can't you go back to my sweet little Goten who never wanted to leave my side?" Chi-Chi said, whining sadly. Goku and Goten laughed with wide toothy grins, making the father and son duo look like twins in all areas but the hairstyle.

"Chi-Chi, Goten will be fine! He's a teenager now!" Goku said while trying to console his wife.

"Yeah, Mom! I'm almost sixteen years old now! Plus, Rias and Akeno will be with me too! We're training in the Underworld for a big fight!" Goten chimed in.

Goku's interest was piqued. "Big fight? What for?" The full-blooded Saiyan father asked his youngest son.

Goten shrugged. "It's another Rating Game between devils. I'm not fighting this time though. I'm just training everyone! That's the reason I came home. I need to get weighted clothing for the team to train in. But I want everyone to start out slow and gradually build their way up!"

"That's my boy!" Goku said as his face lit up with pride. "I still have all of our training clothes! We put them in capsules for safe keeping…is that okay?"

Goten nodded hastily. "Yeah that's perfect!" And with that response, Goku rushed off to search for the box of capsules. If only he could remember where he put them!

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi had made Goten lunch and was currently stuffing his face with multiple sandwiches at once to fill his half-empty stomach. As Goten finished, his father soon returned with a small yellow box filled with six capsules in them with the word training gear written on it in red crayon, probably by a younger Goten.

"Wow, thanks Dad!" The half-Saiyan said as he took the box from his father and shoved it into his pocket. "I can't stay though! I gotta go!" Goten said while waving and running out the door and blasting off.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Goten called out to his parents as he continued ascending higher into the bright blue sky. "I'll see ya soon!"

"Bye, sweetie! Be careful!" The raven haired mother waved to her son. Chi-Chi had hope after all that there was some of her little boy still in her teenaged son who was becoming more and more like his father with every day.

"Knock 'em dead, buddy!" Goku called proudly to his youngest son.

* * *

Goten was spiraling through the clouds high above the Earth at a casual and comfortable speed, freely letting the cool wind blow through his hair as he made his way back towards the Occult Research Club. With the small box of capsules tucked away in his orange gi, Goten smiled to himself as he went over his training plan for the team one last time before it was put into action.A few minutes passed by since Goten happily took off into the morning sky of Earth. Now, the teenaged half-Saiyan was high above East City and was closing in on Kuoh Academy. Since it was summer break during a weekend, nobody was on campus so the half-Saiyan was able to land freely without the chance of being seen.

He walked into the Occult Research Club to find both Akeno and Rias sitting on the couch, giggling and happily discussing something, but quickly hushed up when the half-Saiyan walked into the room. The girls were gossiping about their Goten, but they weren't going to let them know that. Rias and Akeno only giggled further when the suspicious Goten kept asking them about what was so funny._ "What's with these two all of a sudden? Just half an hour ago they were at each other's throats again!"_ The younger son of Goku thought while sweat-dropping.

The half-Saiyan sighed in defeat when he realized the girls weren't going to crack. "Can we go now?" Goten was getting antsy. He wanted to get to training so badly!

"Sure~!" Rias said while both girls smiled alluringly at the half-Saiyan. Both Rias and Akeno placed each of his arms in between their large boobs and held their buxom, womanly bodies against his. The senior girls had sly grins on their faces as they both kissed Goten on each cheek.

"Hold on tight!" Goten said while gently bringing the two girls closer to them, causing the two to blush a bright pink. Then, the room glowed a bright crimson-red and the trio was instantly teleported back to the Underworld. He thanked the two girls with a quick kiss on the cheek for each of them, and darted off to find Issei, Kiba and the others. The small romantic gesture sent both of the older girl's hearts fluttering once again.

In a matter of ten minutes of zooming around the enormous Gremory Castle, Goten used his Ki sense ability to locate the six other members of Rias' peerage. He gathered all of them outside the huge palace, standing before them confidently like a commander talking to his troops. The half-Saiyan smiled as he reached into his orange gi and pulled out the capsule box.

Kiba was pumped. He's been wanting to be trained by the young Super Saiyan for weeks now, and today was the day he'll finally get his chance! The Gremory Knight knew that he could never reach Goten's level in his wildest dreams, but he would improve his strength and abilities as far as he possibly could. For the sake of his fallen friends. For the sake of Rias, Goten, and everyone else he cared for.

Xenovia, Koneko, and even Ravel were excited as well. They wanted to improve their skills as much as possible to help out Rias and the others during fights, but most of all the girls wanted to prove themselves to Goten. The three girls had been developing gradual feelings for Goten over the past few months, especially Ravel Phenex. She wouldn't admit that to Goten's face though, at least not yet. She's a pure blood devil, and he's a mortal! A half-human no less! But there was just something about Goten that sent Ravel's heart beating faster.

Issei was the most anxious of them all. He felt he was the weakest of the group, as he still hadn't achieved Balance Breaker yet. The current Sekiryuutei wanted to protect Asia, the girl he cared about more than anything, by all costs. He loved Asia. But he could never tell her how he feels. How could he? His first girlfriend _killed_ him. Destroyed his confidence, and basically traumatized him. So how could he bring himself to confess to Asia? That's why he wanted to train. Even if he couldn't physically confess, he wanted to show Asia how much he cared for her.

_"__Let's see…."_ The half-Saiyan saw five different capsules with five labels in ascending order from one to five. The higher levels were meant for someone of his level, so he decided to just stick with the lower-numbered capsules. "There we go!" Goten said aloud as he picked the capsule labeled with the number one and threw it into the air. In a large puff of smoke, the capsule exploded and revealed the contents within, which was exactly was Goten was looking for. "Light Weighted Training Clothes!"

Weighted shirts were neatly folded on top of each other, and boots were neatly aligned in rows of two, as were the wristbands. "Help yourself, guys. They're all the same weight. Ten pounds each!"

After a few minutes of struggling, Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Ravel, Asia and Xenovia were all suited up in their blue-colored gear. They growled and groaned as they could barely move in the gear that totaled fifty pounds for each person. "T-This is s-supposed to be l-light?" Kiba said while sweat-dropping.

"How are we supposed to train like this?! I want to fly!" Xenovia blurted out as she lost her balance and fell backwards onto her behind. The impact was much louder and harder due to her increased weight, leaving a tiny crater where the blue-haired girl had landed.

Ravel wobbled up to Goten and hesitantly stared up at him. He was a good fifteen inches taller than the blond drill-haired girl, which intimidated her slightly. "Um…excuse me, Mr. Goten, w-why are w-we wearing this again?" Ravel said as her whole body shook due to the intense weight, trying her best to stay on her feet.

Goten chuckled bashfully while rubbing the back of his head. "I told you just to call me Goten! Saying mister makes me sound like some old guy." He said smiling warmly at the blonde. "But anyway, it's to increase your physical attributes while fighting. You may not realize it now, but this is extremely beneficial for your training. Besides, you'll be fine! Trust me. " Goten said while ruffling the blonde drill-haired girl's hair.

Ravel blushed and delightfully giggled at Goten's kind words. She felt the hair ruffling was a nice bonus too. "I get it now! Thanks!" The blonde chirped. As she wobbled back to the rest of the group, Ravel smirked and stuck her tongue out at Koneko, her new rival.

The feeling was mutual on Koneko's end too. Goten ruffling hair was supposed to be her thing! Koneko pouted and stared down her new rival. _"Stupid Bird Girl…"_

"Now everyone, we're off!" Goten said proudly and started marching away from the front of the Gremory's massive estate.

"Off to where?!" Issei said as he wobbly followed Goten who was marching far ahead of the rest of them.

"The mountains!" He turned around with a large, toothy grin and flashed it to the devils in front of him. "You gotta get used to the weighted clothing somehow, right? The best way is to walk or run around in them. And what better place to do that than an uneven terrain?"

"…Are you sure this'll work?" Koneko said as she almost tripped over her own feet.

Goten chuckled to himself and stopped. He realized that he got a little ahead of himself. "Of course! When my dad was a kid, he did training much worse than this for eight months straight! And look where he is now!"

"…Wow!"

"That's so cool…"

Issei and Xenovia said respectively, to which Goten nodded. "Look you guys, I wouldn't be training you like this if I knew you couldn't handle it. I've already assessed all of your skills and powers, and I know every single one of you can do this. Even you, Ravel! You may be a new part of this team, but your role is just as vital as anybody else's."

The blond drill-haired girl blushed immensely. "R-Really…? You mean it?!" She said in a soft reserved tone with a cute and hopeful grin.

"Yeah! Of course!" Goten said while smiling down at Ravel.

The flushed pink Ravel giggled in pure delight. In addition to finding Goten incredibly handsome, Ravel had become very infatuated with the half-Saiyan for a few reasons. His immense strength and kindness being two big factors. Call it just a small crush if you must, but there were definitely feelings building within the blonde drill-haired girl from the Phenex house.

"Ok, let's try something else first. Everybody line up!" Goten called, breaking Ravel out of her inner thoughts. Once the six trainees were all in a line side by side, Goten smirked. "I want all of you to jump as high as you possibly can. No wings, no Sacred Gears, or any of that. Just your own physical power."

One by one, Kiba, and the rest tried to jump, but could barely make it an inch off the ground and almost fell flat on their faces.

"Well that was fucking stupid! Why'd you make us do that?" Issei scolded. This training was completely different than when Goten had trained him weeks ago! Little did the Red Dragon know, was that Goten was going _very_ easy on him at the time.

Goten chuckled. "That was just a test. You can barely jump, right?" The six teens nodded. "Well, when your training is complete, try jumping high again. Then you'll see just how much you've improved."

The six members, and even Rias and Akeno who were watching from the sidelines, were completely awestruck! It was becoming clearer and clearer every day just how much of a fighting genius Goten was, and how lost they would've been in fights if it wasn't for him. The more Rias thought about it, without Goten, they would've lost to every threat they faced. She began to realize that despite only knowing him for five months, she couldn't picture her life without him anymore. "_You've been helping us out all this time, even when I kept pestering you to become a devil. How wrong I was... I shouldn't have done that. And you're such a goof you don't even truly realize the incredible impact on us already…Without you, I can't imagine where I'd be today…I love you Goten." _Rias thought while smiling adoringly at her boyfriend as he led the team off for the real training to begin.

As his team waddled along in front of him, Goten turned around and grinned widely. "See ya in a bit!" He waved goodbye to the two girls; the two girls he cares about most. Rias waved goodbye in return while Akeno winked and blew a kiss at the half-Saiyan.

A few hours went by since the six young devils had left on their first day of training. Goten had the team start off just by walking around the perimeter of Gremory Castle, which soon turned into running, and then uphill and downhill travel while wearing the gear. The team was exhausted just by moving in the fifty pounds of heavy gear, so the half-Saiyan let his friends rest every two hours or so.

* * *

Soon, hours turned into days, and their progress slowly increased. Fifty pounds soon turned into one hundred pounds. Rias and Akeno did their own individual training in preparation for the Rating Game against Sona, while Goten continued to train the rest. While he gave the others a break, Goten took the time to get some training in of his own. Even though he wasn't fighting, he thought it would be fine to be prepared.

"Look at him go!" Kiba pointed high up into the sky. Goten was transformed into Super Saiyan 2 kicking and punching ferociously into the air. He fired blasts forward, and teleported in front of his own oncoming attacks and blocked at the last possible second. Goten was doing some weighted training of his own, with twenty-five _tons _of weight on both wrists and ankles, totaling a whopping one hundred tons of weight! And the most amazing part is that the incredibly powerful half Saiyan made it look easy. The weight looked like it was nothing for him!

"H-he's amazing!" Ravel marveled at Goten who had surpassed Super Saiyan with a face full of wonder. She had never seen Super Saiyan in person before, and it was more incredible than she could ever imagine. "He's like a golden angel!" Her bright blue colored eyes shined with amazement and a pink blush appeared clear on her face. The drill-haired blonde's heartbeat intensified just watching the ascended half-Saiyan zoom around the sky at a speed faster than a fighter jet.

Meanwhile, Issei and Xenovia were sprawled out on the ground, guzzling down bottles of water as they were drenched with sweat."I think Goten is trying to kill us..." Xenovia said gasping for air. Issei silently nodded in agreement. He was too out of breath and exhausted to even speak.

In addition to wearing the weighted gear, the six devils also learned to fight under the guidance and teachings of Goten. From what the half-Saiyan could tell, the two that benefited the most from the training where the two bishops of Rias' peerage: Ravel and Asia. The two blondes didn't know how to fight at all, and thus couldn't really defend themselves if someone attacked them. The others, while still needing work, at least knew how to fight a little bit.

Ravel especially adored the extra attention from Goten. She was the newest member, and since Goten had no true idea of her abilities, he wanted to focus on her more, much to Ravel's delight. Goten purposely took his time to patiently teach her everything. She found herself liking him more every day. The drill-haired blonde would blush whenever he would complement her, which was often. Goten was always praising their progress, as they were just starting out and didn't want to discourage them.

As the difficulty gradually increased, the team was required to dodge Ki blasts that Goten had fired at them. Obviously, the half-Saiyan had to weaken and slow down his attacks so he wouldn't accidentally kill his friends, but they were all improving at an impressively fast rate. Goten was surprised, but proud, that his training was working.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Goten's weighted training begun. All six of the Gremory devils had become fully adjusted to the one hundred pounds of weight they wore on their bodies. And since that was accomplished, it was time for their true training to begin. Goten stood proudly in front of them with his arms folded. "Alright guys, you can take off the gear now!"

Excited cheers erupted from the group at Goten's words as the devils quickly took off the weighted clothing, causing a loud thud when it crashed into the hard ground. Issei, Kiba and the girls sighed intense relief as a enormous weight was literally taken off their shoulders. The devils were smiling and congratulating each other that they all survived, and the most grueling part was over with.

"Wow! My body is so light now!" Kiba said as he stretched his muscles freely without the strain of the heavy weight.

"…Yeah, I feel great!" Koneko did a few quick air punches and kicks feeling stronger than ever before.

"This is amazing!" Issei did a few small leaps off the ground. "I feel as light as paper!"

Goten folded his arms and smiled. "See how high you can jump." It was time to see if his training truly paid off.

The six devils looked at one another for a second, before effortlessly jumping thirty feet into the air like a speeding bullet! Goten smiled proudly at the airborne devils as they slowly descended back down to the earth while celebrating at their amazing accomplishment after only two short weeks.

"Holy shit! Did we just do that!?" Issei said while repeatedly pinching himself to see if he was dreaming or not, and only became happier when he realized he and the others were completely awake.

Meanwhile Xenovia and Kiba ran swiftly back and forth in the open area where the group was training. Their speed was at least three times as it were before. "Goten! Look! Look at us go!" Xenovia called to the half-Saiyan as she continually blew by him as the other devils soon joined the two knights in their jumping and sprinting competition.

After the hype of testing out their new strength and speed finally died down, the devils were even more eager to continue. "So what now!? Can we learn about Ki now?!" Issei asked eagerly. Issei has always wanted to fly, ever since he was a kid and saw the true reruns of the Cell Games. Not the fake reenactment played at the 25th World Tournament either. The real deal of the Z Fighters going head to head with Cell. He was one of few people who always doubted Mr. Satan was the one who beat Cell, and his suspicions were confirmed many years later when he saw Goten fight for the first time.

"It sure is!" Goten exclaimed happily. _"These guys really have some potential! I'm excited to see what they learn!"_

* * *

And so, Goten's explanation of Ki began. All of the older members of Rias' peerage had a decent grasp of the concept of what is Ki was because of them watching Goten use it so frequently. However Ravel Phenex wasn't so familiar with the skill, since both times she saw Goten fight, he won almost effortlessly without using much Ki at all. So the half Saiyan decided to slow things down for Ravel in particular just so the blonde could catch up. But she soon caught up to the rest and could channel small quantities of Ki in her hands even better than the others could. It took the group only two hours to be able to control their Ki at a basic level, so Goten decided to move on.

"Alright, guys! It's time for the next step! Flying! Now this is a little tougher than it seems. But when you get good, it becomes as easy as walking!" Goten said as he flashed a huge toothy grin and levitated about ten feet off the ground for a few seconds, and then landed softly on the ground again. "But you guys are strong, that I can tell. You've learned Ki really fast, so flight should be easy!

"Goten, how did you learn how to fly? Was it just naturally picked up when you were a kid?" Kiba asked his friend curiously. It was hard for the swordsman to imagine a time when Goten _couldn't _fly or even turn into a Super Saiyan.

The half Saiyan smiled as he remembered a fond memory when Gohan taught him and Videl how to fly when Goten was a little kid. "Actually no, when I was seven my brother taught me. I had mastered Ki years before though, just nobody taught me until then."

"Well I guess we all start somewhere, right?" Kiba said chuckling. The swordsman was completely right, as barely five months ago, Goten or Trunks couldn't turn Super Saiyan 2 at all!

"Ok, it's finally time to try our first flight. Just use your energy…and be careful!" Goten said slightly nervous about how this whole lesson would turn out.

What he saw was surprising to say the least. Xenovia and Issei were just jumping up and down, hoping that flight would just kick in eventually. Meanwhile, Kiba and the remaining devils were just stretching their bodies as far as they could hoping it would work. "No, no guys! Flying and hopping are two different things!"

"So what do we have to do?" The anxious Xenovia said. Ever since she met the half-Saiyan at his house a while back and sparred with him, she's always wanted to have powers like his. Who wouldn't though? Xenovia was practically shaking with anticipation.

The half Saiyan let out a low, soft exhale of breath and smiled. "Just use your energy!" Goten's dark black eyes scanned from one devil to the next as he spoke while the group absorbed his words like a sponge. A soft breeze picked up and gently blew across the open grassy field. It became silent as the devils each quietly inhaled a deep breath and softly exhaled.

Xenovia was the first to try out flying, while the others silently watched with their eyes glued to the knight. A few seconds went by as the blue-haired knight focused her energy and concentrated with all her might, until finally the young girl levitated off of the ground and into the air. "Goten! Look at me! I'm flying!" Xenovia cried out in pure joy as she went higher until she was about five feet off the ground.

She was wobbly and couldn't really fly straight yet, but Goten was amazed completely baffled at their incredible progress! "Woow! Incredible! That's awesome, Xenovia!" The other devils were mystified as well, motionless as they stared at their friend floating on her own for the first time.

Then, Xenovia felt all her energy and focus almost disappear as she flailed her arms and legs in every direction as if that would keep her airborne. "Waaaaaaaah!" The knight screamed as she lost control of her energy and started to fall head first onto the ground. She closed her eyes tightly shut to brace for the fall, but it never came. Instead, she suddenly felt herself gently fall into large, warm arms of someone. Xenovia slowly opened her eyes to find Goten gently holding her his arms with a wide proud smile spread across his strong face.

The usual confident Xenovia flushed red with embarrassment at being held in Goten's arms bridal style. As time went on, the knight's feelings for Goten changed and matured. When she first met the half-Saiyan, she just wanted to procreate so she could have powerful Saiyan offspring of her own. And while she still wanted to have Goten's children, Xenovia has been gradually falling for the half-Saiyan ever since he destroyed Kokabiel.

"You okay? That was awesome! Keep that up and you'll be flying like a pro in no time!" Goten said as he carefully set Xenovia on her feet since she was still a bit dizzy and a little flustered as well.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" Xenovia said confidently to her Saiyan teacher and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thanks for catching me though." She said with a wink. Ravel and Koneko didn't take too kindly to that though.

Goten felt his cheek where the knight had kissed him and laughed bashfully. "Uh, no problem! Anyway, let's keep going!" The naïve half-Saiyan said.

Not too long after Xenovia took flight for this first time, Ravel, Asia and the others soon did as well. Just like how Xenovia and even a younger Goten started out, the six devils were wobbly and couldn't keep their balance in the air for that long. So instead, Goten had them start with just getting off the ground, and thenwork their way up. They all wanted to fly like Goten and the other Z Fighters do so badly that they occasionally got ahead of themselves.

* * *

A few days had passed since the flying lesson, and there was only one week left until the Rating Game against Sona. As the devils got stronger, Goten's training got a little bit harder. In addition to improving their flying skills, the devils had learned how to fire basic Ki blasts. Over the prior week, all six of the devils had learned to fly and were now focusing on increasing their speed while flying as well as their own attributes, just as Goten had explained to them before.

"Ok, finally we've come to the final step of your training. Individual training!" Goten explained.

"Excuse me Goten," Ravel Phenex asked in a polite and reserved tone, "could you please explain what you mean by individual training?"

"Gladly!" Goten happily said. "Basically, all of you have different strengths. Before, you were just training your body to get stronger and learning a technique that can benefit all of you. But now, each one of you will slightly go on your own path for what benefits you the best. For example Kiba and Xenovia are swordsman, so they'll primarily improve their sword attacks."

"Oh, ok! I get it now!" Ravel chirped happily.

Goten then took a step back and took his time teaching a few skills to each of the devils in particular. He started with Xenovia and Kiba, the Knights of the group, and went on to explain to the two swordsman about the benefits of channeling their Ki into the swords. He had briefly talked about it at their meeting a few weeks prior, but now they actually understand what Goten was talking about. After a few failed attempts, the duo succeeded and their Ki freely flowed through their powered-up swords. With the new power of infused Ki, both weapons glowed a faint yellow color. Goten then instructed Kiba and Xenovia to practice for the last week using their respective Ki charged weapons, that being Sword of Betrayer and Durandal, and to fire the Ki from their swords into the air.

While Kiba and Xenovia were taking a break after tiring themselves out, Goten moved on to Asia. He explained to her that while she has improved tremendously over the past three weeks, the shy blonde still had some things to learn that could really benefit her. Asia was already developing a powered up Twilight Healing on her own, but having another technique in her arsenal could never hurt. She activated her Twilight Healing, and after some considerable mind training, Asia was able to make her healing power take a physical form and form it into a ball of energy.

"Great, now test it out! Fire that ball at Kiba from all the way over here!" Goten gestured to Kiba who was still really worn out.

"A-Are you sure…?" She asked timidly. The blonde was afraid it might actually hurt him and not heal him! It was a valid fear though. Nobody had done this before, and even Goten was a little cautious of the result, which is why he told Asia not to make the ball that strong.

"Okay…! Here I go!" Asia fired the bright green healing ball directly at her friend, and in an instant Kiba's wounds, albeit minor, were healed and he felt fully refreshed.

Xenovia jumped up on her feet, but almost collapsed again due to her fatigue. "Me next!" Asia complied and slowly formed a second healing ball that was identical to the first and carefully fired it at the blue-haired Gremory Knight. Just like with Kiba, her minor wounds were healed as well.

"Wow, I feel great! Thanks Asia!" Xenovia said picking up her Durandal and swinging it a few times.

"Yeah me too!" Kiba said as he activated his Balance Breaker once again and did a few swings and slashes of his own.

Goten then moved on to Koneko. Since she fought in a similar way to Goten, he taught Koneko how to channel her Ki into her punches and kicks to make them much stronger. Koneko was still uncomfortable using her senjutsu because of her fears of becoming like her older sister Kuroka, so she used Ki as an alternative. The white-haired girl was aware that the two were similar in how it is used and how it works, and felt a little more comfortable using Ki because she had Goten to guide her.

"Alright Koneko, I want you to hit me as hard as you can." Goten said folding his arms.

Koneko gasped softly. "B-But…you might get hurt!"

Goten chuckled light-heartedly and waved off her concerns. "Nah, I'll be fine. Besides the best way to increase your strength is to spar with each other!"

"…Okay!" The young nekomata said as she charged Goten and sent a full-power punch flying towards his face. The half-Saiyan stayed motionless until the last second, and then he quickly put up a hand to block the hit.

"Keep goin'!" Goten instructed, and Koneko continued kicking and punching the stone-like Goten, who just kept effortlessly blocking her hits. The nekomata's attacks didn't hurt Goten, but he could still feel the great power behind the hits. For any regular human, they'd be in a lot of pain after one solid punch from Koneko. After realizing her hits were doing absolutely nothing, Koneko jumped back a few feet and dropped to one knee, panting and out of breath. "That was great, Koneko! You were awesome!" He said while walking up to the white-haired girl and ruffled her hair. The nekomata blushed and giggled in delight as she thanked Goten by wrapping her arms around him into a tight hug, only to turn and face Ravel and stick her tongue out at her to get back at the blonde for earlier.

Ravel huffed and stood up next as it was her turn. Over the three weeks of training, the half-Saiyan had already extensively worked with the drill-haired girl on her own. Since she really didn't know how to fight at all considering her status as a Bishop, he wanted to catch her up to the others as much as possible. Goten knew from his fight with Riser that the Phenex were proficient in fire magic, so Goten had her fuse her magical energy with her Ki to become twice as strong.

"Y-You're just a mortal! What do you know about high class devils?" Ravel said with flushed cheeks.

Goten scratched his head in confusion at Ravel who was standing in front of him with crossed arms and a blushing face. _"I don't get it! One minute she's sweet and the next minute she says stuff like that, yet she's blushing! Girls really are weird." _He shrugged when he realized he'd just a headache the more he thought about it and dropped it. "Well I figured out most of your powers by seeing you and Riser fight so I just figured that would work."

"Okay!" Ravel's tough exterior disappeared almost immediately and was replaced with a bright and happy smile, only confusing the half-Saiyan more. She smiled and gave him a tight hug of her own before going to join the others. A rivalry was already brewing between the two younger girls, but fortunately for Goten, it wasn't at the same level as Rias and Akeno's rivalry.

Last, Goten went to Issei, his first friend at Kuoh Academy besides Trunks. Goten knew what Issei's resolve was, and had every intention in helping his friend out. Issei activated his Sacred Gear, which was one of the legendary Longinus, the Boosted Gear. It was a red, claw-shaped gauntlet, and inside of it was sealed the former Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig.

"Everything I've tried didn't work! No matter how much training I do, I still can't reach Balance Breaker! I even developed an attack of my own by combining my Ki and my boosts, but I still can't get it!" Issei complained. And Goten had to admit, his complaints were justified. But he knew the exact reason why his friend didn't unlock his power. "So what's wrong?"

"Your inner power. The key to your Balance Breaker. It comes in response to a need. Not a desire."

"What the crap does that mean?"

Goten chuckled. "I mean it's not gonna happen just because you want it to. It has to be triggered, just like Super Saiyan 2 was for me when Kokabiel almost killed the girls."

Issei looked down to his Boosted Gear and then back to Goten. "What kind of trigger?"

"An emotional one, I guess. What else is there?" Goten shrugged before putting a hand on his chin to think. "Oh! Think of Raynare! I know I spared her, but she did some messed up stuff!" Even though Raynare _did _do some really evil and selfish things, the half-Saiyan was glad he spared her. His father always taught him about second chances, and he did sense _some_ good in the Fallen Angel. Goten hoped that maybe, just maybe that Raynare could become good. He had to admit that Raynare was really pretty, and wouldn't mind someone like her as an ally if she ever resurfaced in the future.

Issei grimaced at the thought of his Fallen Angel girlfriend turned murderer. "Yuma…" Goten could feel Issei's energy increase as he became angrier.

Goten hit a mark. He didn't want to hurt his friend, but he had to if Issei was going to achieve his Balance Breaker. "Think of what she did to you! To Asia! Especially Asia! She almost killed the both of you for her own selfish reasons, remember!?"

Issei suddenly began to have flashes back to his first and only date with Yuma, before getting mercilessly impaled through the chest while being mocked. He remembered meeting Asia for the first time, and having her taken from him to be sacrificed. She would've died in his arms if it wasn't for Goten. Raynare. Just hearing her name broke his heart, sent cold shivers down his spine and enraged Issei all at once. "I couldn't save Asia because I was too weak…" He mumbled, grimacing at thought of the bitter memory. "She killed me…She killed her… I let everyone down… Well no more! I won't fail Asia anymore!"

_"__Almost there…." _Goten said while patiently awaiting what will happen.

"ERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Suddenly the red armor on the gauntlet expanded across Issei's entire body covering it in a metallic, crimson-red armor covered with green jewels and large red wings. Red energy exploded from around Issei and would've sent the girls flying if Goten didn't stand in front of them to block the majority of the intense wind and raw powerful energy pouring out from Issei's body.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker! Boosted Gear Scale Mail!] Ddraig's voice came from the green jewels.

Issei stopped for a moment as his anger calmed down a tiny bit. He looked at his hands, his feet, and the rest of his whole body before he actually understood what just happened. "I did it… I did it!" He started jumping up and down freely, shooting into the air and flying with his new wings.

Once his celebrations were done, Issei descended back to where the group was and deactivated his new armor. "Thanks, dude. I really appreciate the help. If it wasn't for you….we'll I'd be fuckin' dead for one, but I would've never transformed without your help. Thanks again bro." Issei said and fist-bumped his half-Saiyan friend.

Goten smirked. "Your power is massive. I knew you'd be able to do it. I'm sorry I had to bring back those old memories for ya. I just had to bring it out in some way, and it was the best I could think of."

The Sekiryuutei smiled. "Nah, man. Don't sweat it. I'm really grateful. You're a true friend, Goten."

* * *

And so, the last week before the Rating Game went by in a flash. They got plenty of rest, but Goten told them that their training technically isn't over. They had to continue to hone their skills on their own, but of course he'll always be there to guide them in the case of trouble.

Now, it was the finally the day of the Rating Game. All six of the devils were ecstatic to show off their new moves to Rias and Akeno, and more importantly the Sitri devils during the battle. After a big breakfast, they were all required to meet in the foyer of Gremory Castle.

Goten was relaxing in a chair with his feet up on the table while he waited for Sona to arrive. That is until Rias cutely scolded her Goten to act more polite. Oh how she missed her Goten so much. She would still see him every day, but only for meals and going to bed at night. He would get her pieces up at the crack of dawn and be out all day, leaving Rias almost no time to spend with her Goten. But now that was all over. And after the fight was over, she could go back to having the half-Saiyan all to herself again.

What seemed like hours rolled by, but it was only a few minutes and nobody from the Sitri side had arrived yet. "Did they pussy out!? Does that mean we win?" Issei said as he started getting antsy.

"No way." Goten said. "I saw the look in Sona's eyes when Sirzechs announced the game. She'll be here." He said leaning back in his chair again, rocking it back and forth with his foot and closed his eyes. Rias sighed and shook her head with a smile.

Sona must have heard him, as she entered the room blushing slightly while adjusting her glasses and smiling at Goten. Her entire peerage was with her, except for Tsubaki. Goten immediately noticed something was off, but brushed it off as she was just a little late. "Sorry for the wait, everyone. I just had to approve something with Sirzechs."

"Approve what?" Rias asked her childhood friend. _"What could she be approving with Big Brother at a time like this? Did she get a last minute addition to her team?"_

"You'll find out very soon, Rias. By the way, Goten, do you plan on fighting in this Rating Game?" Sona asked the half-Saiyan, hiding the smirk she had spread across her face.

The half-Saiyan put the chair back on all fours and opened one eye. "Me? Fight? Nah, not this time. I don't think it'll be fair to have me in the battle this time. I think Issei and the others will be plenty strong now that they're finished with my training. Besides, I only fought against Riser to save Rias."

"I see…" Sona said.

Rias let out a soft gasp and a blush rushed to her face when Goten had reminded her of that day. She smiled and cupped Goten by the face and lovingly kissed him right on the lips for a brief moment before letting go, silently whispering the words 'I love you.'

Suddenly, a boy about Goten's height stepped into the room. "Well then Goten, whadda say you fight me?!"The boy had on a black tank top, long black pants, and yellow shoes. He had piercing deep blue eyes, and light lavender colored hair.

Goten and the entire team of Gremory devils gasped with shock and disbelief. But Goten was practically blown away. "T-T-Trunks?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Trunks folded his arms in typical Vegeta fashion. "I should be asking you that! I stopped by your house last month to see you, and your parents tell me you're down here for some Rating Game. So I asked Tsubaki if I could fight on her side if you were fighting for Rias. And here I am today."

The younger half-Saiyan smirked. "I'm in. Rias, is that okay with you…?"

"S-Sure…!" Rias said hesitantly.

"This is gonna be a great fight, Trunks. I can tell." Goten said with a confident and cocky smirk, "...and this time, I'll win."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Goten. I'm gonna win, just like last time." Trunks fired back at his best friend.

Rias grabbed Goten by the arm and starting shaking him. She was completely blown away by the news. "A rematch?! You two fought before?!"

"Yup. Eight years ago, in the final round of the Junior Division of the 25th World Tournament. It was me and Trunks." Goten said.

"And Goten lost." Trunks said confidently.

Goten growled at his friends taunting. "You got lucky! I'll beat you this time for sure!"

"We'll see about that…" Trunks replied to his younger friend.

Trunks and Goten stared each other down with confident and cocky expressions spread across both Saiyan's faces as they awaited to be teleported to the Rating Game dimension. Trunks fighting for the Sitri, and Goten fighting for the Gremory. Both boys knew that this was just a fun battle between friends. But that doesn't mean they couldn't go all out! They're Saiyans, after all! They're born to fight!

"This is gonna be a battle to remember!" Trunks said lightheartedly.

"Definitely!" Goten replied, clenching his fists as he prepared for his biggest fight in over four months. Four months too long.

* * *

_A/N: Boom. Goten vs Trunks rematch. Gonna be craaaazy. This was a toughie. Lotta stuff I wanted to cover in this chapter, so if the pace seems fast that's why. The big fight is finally coming next chapter. I bet you guys didn't see that comin' lol_

_And to those who didn't know, DB SUPER AIRED TODAY. IT LOOKS SO GREAT_


	26. Chapter 26

~Chapter 26: The Ultimate Rematch~

Goten smirked, cracking his knuckles in preparation for the fight. "Well, this certainly was a surprise. I honestly didn't expect you of all people to show up." The half-Saiyan with wild, spiky dark hair said as he stretched his arms and legs in a few different directions.

The half-Saiyan with short lavender colored hair, Trunks Brief, smiled at his younger friend. "It's only natural for me to be drawn to a fight. We're Saiyans after all! The moment Tsubaki told me about this Rating Game and heard you were gonna be there, I knew I had to participate!"

"That's true. I'm glad you're here though, Trunks. It'll be fun to finally be able to test my full strength against someone on the same level as I am." Goten replied.

The older half-Saiyan smirked, shaking his head at his younger friend. "While you've been busy goofing off and training them," Trunks started as he gestured to Rias' peerage, "I've been training myself to the limit just for this fight! I think it's safe to say that I'm gonna win again!"

"Oh really now?" Goten mocked light-heartedly. "Yeah, it's true I did train the six of them extensively this past month, but don't think that I didn't do some intense training of my own! You're going down!" He said with a grin as he pointed both of his thumbs straight down.

A cocky smirk spread across Trunks' face. "You said that during our first match, and you still lost. Remember?. I'll win just like last time."

"Just wait and see. I'm stronger than you might think." The younger son of Goku said confidently.

"…Goten, are you sure about this?" Akeno spoke up in a slightly worried tone. Glancing around the room to the other girls, she noticed that the others had a similar expression. They were all worried about Goten, but knowing that he'd be fighting Trunks, his best friend, eased their worries considerably. Still, the two beauties didn't want to see the half-Saiyan hurt even a bit. Though, Akeno had to admit she could easily have her way with Goten if he was injured, so it would be a win-win scenario for the Gremory Queen.

Goten's cockiness temporarily left his face as he turned back to Akeno and the other devils with a warm smile that made the girl's hearts flutter just by looking at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. The both of us have been through much worse before. Besides, we're just fighting for fun!"

Trunks smiled in agreement. "Exactly. This is nothing like when we fought Majin Buu."

Rias looked at the two Saiyans with a curious expression. "_Who is this Majin Buu they keep bringing up? I've never heard of him!"_ Little did Rias know, that eight years ago, the pink demon known as Majin Buu terrorized the Earth when she was still a little girl. The Gremory heiress was still living in the Underworld at the time, so she and her peerage were out of harm's way when Buu destroyed the planet and everyone on it.

During that time, the entire Underworld watched the battle for the universe at the edge of their seats from the safety of the Underworld, as there wasn't much else they could do. Even the power of the four Maous combined would have been destroyed instantly against the mighty power of Buu, just like the Supreme Kais were during Buu's original rampage. However, soon after the battle was won, the memories of Buu were wiped from the public's mind, leaving the epic battle nothing but a fairytale to everyone but Earth's Special Forces and their loved ones.

Meanwhile, Sona Sitri's heart started to beat faster purely at the sight of the handsome Goten. She had fallen completely in love with him over the past month, although Goten didn't realize it. Not seeing Goten for a month only made her feelings intensify, as she felt he looked even better than before. His wild dark hair, caring dark eyes, his incredible physique, and most of all his incredibly kind heart seemed even more attractive to the Student Council President since the last time she saw him.

"So is this fight gonna happen or not? If we wait too long, I'm gonna get really hungry and then I won't be able to fight properly!" Goten said directly, causing the three smitten older girls around him to giggle at his comment.

Trunks laughed. "For once, I'm in agreement with your stomach, Goten. When is this fight even happening?"

Rias was still lost at how Trunks even got permission to be allowed to fight, completely ignoring both of the Saiyan's questions. "…But how…" Rias started to object, when Sirzechs and Serafall followed by Grayfia entered the room where everyone was gathering for the match. "Big brother?! Did you…?"

Sirzechs smiled, cutting his little sister off. "Relax, Rias. Sona asked me about allowing Trunks to fight for her if Goten fought for you, and I accepted. It should be really entertaining to see!" The redhead could only let out a sigh, as there wasn't much else she could do or say at this point. Though she did want Goten to have fun fighting, she hated seeing her Goten get hurt, especially when she wasn't truly able to help. "You have Goten, so it's only fair!" Sirzechs said when he saw his precious little sister's pouting.

Rias sighed in defeat, realizing her brother was right. Back when she was trying to get Goten to join the team, she begged her older brother to pull some strings to allow Goten to become an unofficial member of her peerage. Although she was the King of her peerage and supposed to be the leader, Goten did whatever the hell he wanted, much to the Gremory heiress amusement. She had always found his defiance refreshing. The crimson-haired devil found herself smiling at the fond memories of her Goten running off in search of the next battle.

"Sona-chan! I came to watch your fight!" Serafall said running up to her younger sister, bringing Sona into a tight hug.

The embarrassed Sona quickly broke free of her older sister's hug and fixed her glasses with a sigh. "Must you do this every time I see you? Honestly…"

"But I just love you so much, Sona! I can't help it!" Serafall said as she went to tightly hug her sister again, but was stopped in her tracks when Sona held her hand out to stop her older sister. Pouting, Serafall pulled away in defeat. "Fine, meanie. Where's Goten!? I want to see him too!"

Sona sighed, pointing over to where Goten was standing a few feet away, wishing herself didn't ask that. Sona looked at the Saiyan with an apologetic look, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' with a smile. Though at the same time, Sona was slightly ticked that her sister was bold, when she was slightly more conservative with her methods. Though Sona assured herself that she would get her moment with Goten, that much was certain.

"Hi, Goten! I missed you!" The female chirped with joy. Just like her younger sister, Serafall Leviathan had started to grow feelings for Goten after he stood up for Sona. When Serafall watched Goten defend Sona Sitri that day, feelings of intense admiration started to form in the Serafall's heart. It wasn't actual feelings yet, but she felt that it could develop further someday. And she wasn't that much older than Goten either, which was perfect. Serafall liked younger guys better anyway.

"Hi, L-Lady Serafall…" The dark-haired Saiyan lost all of his bravado when Serafall suddenly came running over to him, and brought him into a tight hug. "_Her grip was much stronger than I originally thought! I guess they call her the Ultimate Female Devil for a reason_!" Goten winced for a moment. As she hugged him tighter and laid a kiss on his cheek, a blush appeared on Goten's goofy face as he felt the soft feeling of Serafall's large perky boobs tightly squishing against his body.

Needlessly to say, the other girls in the room didn't take too kindly to Serafall's forwardness, most of all Rias and Akeno. The crimson-haired girl pouted as she stood up from her seat and went over to where Serafall was embracing Goten and crossed her arms under her boobs. "Excuse us, Lady Serafall." With a huff, Rias grabbed her naïve boyfriend by the ear using her nail, pulling him out of the pretty Moau's grip and back to where she was sitting.

Goten winced in pain with a tear in his eye as Rias continued to pull on his ear. "Owwww! W-What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did." Rias said with a pout, but cracked a grin. The redhead wasn't really jealous, far from it. She had full faith in her relationship. She was super affectionate and wanted to show off her position as the true girlfriend every once and a while.

"But I didn't do anything! Owww!" Goten winced again. Trunks started howling with laughter at his friend's pain, until Tsubaki pinched Trunks on the cheek making him wince in pain as well.

The redhead smiled defiantly. "Fine then, I'm not letting go." Rias said with false anger and pulled harder on Goten's ear. The laughter from Trunks only grew louder until he was pinched by Tsubaki on the cheek even harder than before.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" The half-Saiyan said while half-wincing and half-smiling. At Goten admitting that, she giggled girlishly and let him go. Goten let out a sigh of relief and rubbed his sore ear to relieve the pain. "If you keep pulling on my ear like that I'm gonna do deaf!" The half-Saiyan whined childishly.

The Gremory heiress smiled as she cupped Goten's head in her hands, before gently kissing him on the lips. "Do you feel any better now?" Rias narrowed her eyes seductively. "If not, there's more where that came from…."

"It still hurts. I think I need another one…" Goten teased, staring directly into the pretty blue eyes of his girlfriend as Rias happily obliged. She kissed him again, this time deeper than before. "Okay. I feel better now." The Saiyan teased with a smile, as Rias blushed a faint pink at Goten's newfound boldness.

Trunks folded his arms and smirked. "Yo, earth to Goten! Are we gonna fight or not? You can make out with your girlfriend all you want after you've lost!" The lavender-haired Saiyan said while purposely trying to provoke his friend.

Goten hopped up from seat next to Rias and faced Trunks with a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that. I'm ready now! For real this time." The Saiyan said as he returned his confident self before Serafall came in and broke his concentration.

Suddenly, a blur of orange and dark blue materialized from thin air as three men appeared in the room. While Rias and Akeno were used to Instant Transmission by now, everyone else was in complete shock at the three adults who had just arrived. But the person who was shocked most of all was Ravel Phenex, as she had never seen this legendary man in person before. The drill-haired girl wanted to introduce herself, but decided not to as she'd have plenty of opportunities to later on.

"Dad?!" Trunks exclaimed.

"What're you guys doing here?" Goten exclaimed in shock, not expecting to see his father, Vegeta or Gohan show up to watch the teens fight.

"Hey, Goten!" Goku said with his signature salute. "We came to see you fight!"

Gohan smiled at his younger brother. "Hey, little bro. Long time no see!" The older son of Goku was wearing his gi that was identical to his father's iconic design. Like Goten and Trunks, the older half-Saiyan had recently started training again, just not to the degree that of Goku and Vegeta. While he did have a full-time job, Gohan wanted to restart his training, so if any threats did attack the Earth, he'd be ready. The stakes were even higher for Gohan now that he had Videl, and most of all Pan. Gohan still blamed himself for the Cell Games, and promised that nothing like that would ever happen again.

"We've come to see if your training has paid off over these past few months." Vegeta said with his usual cocky tone. "You two boys are too busy with your girlfriends when instead you should've been training! Hopefully you've improved since the fight with Broly!"

"I have! Honestly!"

"Yeah, me too!"

Both Trunks and Goten protested childishly with hands clasped together like they were praying for Vegeta to believe them. But the Saiyan prince simply scoffed in disgust at the two teen's plea. "You weak fools said that about Broly, and I think you remember what happened then! I had to step in and clean up your damn mess!"

"Yeah…I know…" Trunks replied while looking down at the ground in shame. Goten grinned widely at his friend, as he always found it funny when Trunks got a lashing from his Father. Trunks apologized regretfully as the other culprit began snickering. But, Goten's immediately grin faded when Vegeta angrily turned his attention to him.

"I also remember you too were at fault, _boy_." Vegeta's said to Goten with his famous scowl. Goten gulped as he straightened his body out and tried to keep eye-contact with the Saiyan prince. "If you didn't spend so much time with that blasted _entourage_ of yours, you would have more time to train! You're disgraceful!" Vegeta accusingly fired.

Goten pouted at Vegeta's comment, looking down at the ground in shame just as Trunks did. "B-But I-"

"No excuses! Your negligence almost got the planet destroyed!" The prince of Saiyans scolded in an angry tone, startling all the devils in the room.

"Relax Vegeta…" Goku said with a smile as he attempted to calm his friend down. "Cut the boys some slack! They're incredibly strong for their age. We were three times their age when we ascended to Super Saiyan! Just give 'em some time."

Vegeta scoffed and folded his arms, finally ending his rant on the two Saiyans.

Goten and Trunks sighed, silently thanking Goku for ending the prince's rant on the two teens.

Sirzechs clapped his hands together a few times to get the attention of the Saiyans and devils of both sides. "Alright, everyone! This long awaited battle will be beginning shortly, so may everyone please go to their respective rooms for any last minute preparations." The Gremory and Sitri devils nodded as they led their peerages off, leaving only the five Saiyans left in the large meeting room.

The two teens turned to each other, still slightly intimidated by Vegeta.

"Good luck, man. I can't wait to see what you can do." Trunks said with a smile, holding his fist out in front of Goten.

"You too. This is gonna be awesome." Goten said with a smile of his own as he bumped Trunks' fist with his. With that, Goten and Trunks waved to each other as the two friends went to join Rias and Sona respectively.

Once the group was alone in their own room, Goten turned to face Rias and her peerage. "Alright guys. This is it! This is what you've been training for these past two months! Just remember what I taught you, and you'll be fine!"

The crimson-haired beauty smiled as she turned to her Saiyan boyfriend. "Listen, Goten. The Rating Game is going to be broadcasted live to the entire Underworld, and my parents are going to be watching you very closely. They're very interested to see you fight for real."

"I'm gonna be on TV?!" Goten said gawking at what she said.

Rias nodded with an adorably cute smile that made Goten grin. "That's right! So I don't want you getting yourself hurt because you were being reckless, okay?"

Goten nodded with a confident smirk. "There's nothing to worry about, since I'm gonna win!"

Rias smiled and caressed her boyfriend's cheek for a second. "I know you're incredibly strong, sweetheart, but don't get too confident, okay?"

He nodded. "You're right. Thanks, I needed that."

Back in the main area, Sirzechs turned to the three other left Z Fighters in the room that consisted of Goku, Vegeta and Gohan. "Please follow me to the viewing area. There you will able to see the fight between your sons, as only competitors are allowed in the Rating Game dimension. Both Vegeta and Gohan obliged, but the carefree Goku decided to sneak off to see his younger son off before his big fight.

Rias formed the Gremory magic circle around everyone, including Goten. Goku peaked his head into the secluded room, smiling brightly at the group when he found them. Akeno and Rias couldn't help but smile, as the full-blooded Super Saiyan reminded both girls so much of Goten. Plus, Goku was like a father to the both of the older girls, something Akeno in particular didn't truly have growing up, so she was extra happy to see him.

As the light from the Gremory teleportation circle began to brighten and surround the teens, Rias and Akeno each grabbed one of Goten's strong, warm hands for support. Goten smiled back at both of the girls in reply, making them feel much more at ease. Meanwhile, the other devils did some last second mental preparations of their own. Issei, Kiba and Xenovia smirked for the incoming fight, feeling pumped that they would finally be able to show off their new skills that they learned in Goten's training. On the other hand, the shy trio of Asia, Koneko and Ravel were a little less confident in their improved powers, hoping that they don't end up disappointing Goten, or even more so Rias.

"Good luck, Goten! I know you'll win this time!" Goku called to his younger son as the bright red magic circle began to glow.

"Thanks! I'll do my best!" Goten flashed his father a wide toothy grin in reply as the light grew brighter. He would've given his father a thumbs up as well, but he didn't want to make Rias and Akeno sad by breaking their handholding, even if it were just for a second. Goku's words were the last thing Goten heard before himself along with Rias and her peerage were teleported to the fake dimension created solely for the game. At the same time but in another room of Gremory Castle, Trunks and the Sitri devils were teleporting to a different spot in the alternate dimension.

* * *

When the Gremory magic circle disappeared, Goten and the Gremory devils found themselves in a park. A multiple mile-long park with lustful fields of grass with rolling hills in a beautiful shade of emerald green appeared before their eyes. Looking around, there was a faint sense of familiarity to Goten. Tall trees filled with bushes of green leaves surrounded them. Multiple patches of flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors were rooted in patterns along the grassy plains. In the corners of the park, there were large playgrounds were small children would play.

As the Saiyan continued to get a view of the area, it seemed more and more familiar to him. The sky was an incredible shade of bright blue with not one cloud in the whole sky. The hot sun beat down on the teenagers causing them to sweat already. It was a fake dimension made for the game, yet the hot sun and everything else felt real. Not too far from where they were standing was a medium-sized, crystal-clear lake with a fountain in the middle of it. He could even see some of the enormous skyscrapers that peeked over even the tallest trees.

Then the resemblance finally hit him. This park was an exact replica of the main park in West City, the same place that Goten and Trunks spent hours at playing and running around as children. He smiled fondly at the sudden memory, prompting curious glances from his friends.

"Something wrong, Goten?" Kiba asked.

The Saiyan shook his head with a smile. "Nope. It's just I realized where we are."

"And where might that be?" Issei jumped in, equally intrigued.

"West City National Park. This is where Trunks and I would play and spar for hours on end as children." Goten said smiling as he could easily sense Trunks on the opposite end of the park, probably thinking the same thing. Besides the other devils, he and Trunks were the only ones in the entire fake dimension, so both of the teenaged Saiyans were glad they didn't have to worry about civilian casualties. However, both Trunks and Goten had their own personal worries about going all-out, as they didn't want to accidentally injure their girlfriends from the collateral damage of their fight.

Suddenly, a woman's voice came from over the skies of the fake dimension seemingly from nowhere, who the Gremory devils plus Goten recognized as Grayfia.

[Greetings everyone. I, the Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia, will be announcing today's Rating Game between the Gremory and Sitri families. It's a pleasure to also announce that we have two legendary heroes, Son Goten and Trunks Brief fighting for Lady Rias and Lady Sona respectively, so I'm sure it'll be an incredible show. But let's cut to the chase. The battlefield today is the largest park located in West City, as well as some of the surrounding area of the city itself.]

_"I wonder if I could see Trunks' house from here…"_ Goten thought as his mind started to wander.

As Goten began to zone out, Grayfia continued her explanation. [Both groups have been transported to their respective 'bases,' so to speak. Lady Rias' base is to the north near the lake, and is marked by red, while Lady Sona's base is to the south near the baseball field and is marked by blue. Pawns may only promote when they enter opposing territory. The environment is also fully destructible, so don't feel the need to hold back! Also, each side will be provided with one bottle of Phoenix Tear, so please plan how to use that in the most beneficial way possible. With that said, let the match begin!]

Grayfia finished her explanation and her voice faded into nothing. There was an eerie silence as nobody made a move on both sides for a few seconds. That is until Goten came back to reality and stepped forward with a smirk, stretching his neck and muscles one final time. "Leave Trunks to me. I've been waiting for this for way too long." He said cracking his knuckles as he prepared to ascend into the air.

"G-Goten…" Akeno suddenly called out to the half-Saiyan in a pained, afraid tone that was almost a whisper. The other devils turned to Akeno with a curious expression and raised eyebrows. She was usually the confident one, so seeing her suddenly afraid was alarming to the Gremory devils, especially to her best friend Rias.

"Hm?" The Saiyan turned to the Queen with a curious look as he touched back down on the grass. He could tell something was bothering her, but didn't know exactly what. Akeno had a sad look on her face as Goten strolled up to her. "What's up?"

Akeno said nothing at first. Instead the Queen tightly pulled the half-Saiyan into a soft, warming hug. Goten's face started to turn red from the amazing feeling of Akeno's boobs on his chest, but shook it off as it wasn't the time to get flustered. "I need courage, Goten…You're the bravest and most confident person I know. Please…I can't do this without you." She said in a voice so low it was almost inaudible.

"Courage? What's up? Last minute jitters?" Goten said with a joking smile on his face, but his goofy smile soon faded as he saw the true despair and sadness in Akeno's expression as she silently shook her head no. The Saiyan looked to Rias and the others for any guidance, but they were all speechless. "Akeno…" Goten spoke again with a much more soothing tone as he looked back down at her. "What's wrong?"

"I…I need the courage to fight. Because I… I don't want to resort to my other power. That power inside me…. I hate it so much." Akeno's eyes became moist with tears as she spoke, hugging Goten tighter and burying her face into his gi. The Saiyan's kind heart broke on the inside. He never knew that she was holding that much pain inside her regarding her Fallen Angel powers.

The Saiyan smiled as he put his hands on Akeno's shoulders, staring directly into her deep purple eyes with a soft yet serious expression. "Akeno, you're an amazing and incredibly strong girl. And that's a fact." Goten said softly as Akeno's heart fluttered at his honest words. "I know that you will do great. Whether you use decide the power, or even if you don't, that doesn't matter to me. I won't think any less of you no matter what your decision is."

Akeno blushed a bright red as she stared at the Saiyan's serious face. Her heartbeat intensified as she felt herself fall in love with him even more from those simple words. Akeno's sad frown turned into a bright smile as she left a soft, yet momentary kiss on Goten's cheek. "Thank you…I feel much better now…" Akeno said joyfully with newfound confidence.

"Good. I hate seeing you sad."

Rias looked at the moment between Akeno and her Goten with slight envy as the Queen gleefully smiled. Quickly shaking off his blush, Goten's face turned slightly serious, but still kept his usual carefree attitude and turned to his friends with a smile. "Okay, I really gotta go now. See ya guys after I win!" Goten said as he flashed the group his signature salute and blasted off into the sky.

Each of the devils screamed out their own words of encouragement to the Saiyan flying high in the sky. After Goten left, each of the devils split up into groups to find their own opponents.

Rias put a hand over her fast-beating heart and took a deep breath as she stared ahead to where Goten flew off to. "_Be careful, my sweet Goten…_."

* * *

Goten flew up above the trees and spotted Trunks straight ahead, hovering high above the air as well.

"About time, geez. What were you doing down there?" Trunks said, a bit annoyed.

The spiky-haired Saiyan sighed while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry. I had to take care of something real fast."

A friendly smirk appeared on Trunks' face. "Whatever, man. It's cool. So, any preference?"

"Nope. You pick."

"Alright, then. Over there." Trunks pointed to a wide open grassy clearing smack in the middle of the park.

"Lead the way!" The spiky-haired half-Saiyan said happily and flew after Trunks who was already flying towards their battle spot.

Both Saiyans slowly descended to the ground. Goten let his arms fall to his sides, while Trunks folded his arms. Both had cocky, confident smirks spread across their proud faces. The two monstrously powerful half-Saiyans got into the fighting stances and stared each down, waiting for the other to make a move. Their stances mirrored Goku and Vegeta's respective stances right before their first fight during Vegeta and Nappa's original invasion of Earth.

A small, single green leaf blew between them and landed on the grass in the middle of the two Saiyans. On instinct, Goten rushed forward towards Trunks at a blinding speed. "HYAAH!" Goten roared. Trunks teleported into thin air right before Goten's strike landed, sending Goten's fist crashing into the ground itself.

Trunks' eyes widened for a second as he saw Goten approach, but teleported out of the way moments before Goten's fist was crashing into the ground, missing its intended target. The impact shook the earth as a crater was formed and the ground caved in under Goten's fist. He growled and quickly pulled his hand out from the earth, leaving a gaping hole in its place.

Goten turned around to see the lavender-haired Saiyan charging him. A smile appeared on the younger boy's face as he thrust his hand forward and unleashed an invisible yet powerful kiai from his hands, sending Trunks spiraling backwards in a fray, until the lavender-haired Saiyan got control of himself and skidded to a halt on his feet.

"Not bad, Goten. I'm impressed. But let me show what a real kiai is like."

"Give me your best shot." Goten smirked and clenched his fists tightly as he braced for the attack. He was fully prepared to let Trunks' attack him. The two Saiyans were only warming up after all.

Trunks smirked and forced both his hands forward and unleashed multiple powerful yet invisible waves of energy that plowed into Goten one after another. The younger Saiyan was pushed back slightly, but still held his ground. However the nature around Goten was completely destroyed, with multiple trees being ripped from their roots and sent crashing to the ground behind Goten.

Goten smirked and teleported behind Trunks and sent a kick at his older friend, but the lavender haired Saiyan disappeared as well. He reappeared above Goten and dove down towards with a spin and a kick ready, but Goten flipped backwards onto his hands and attempted to kick Trunks as he landed, but failed as Trunks teleported once again.

Goten flipped back up onto his feet and waited. Dark-black eyes glanced around the grassy field as Goten tried to asses where Trunks would pop up. His eyes widened a tiny bit as he sensed the son of Vegeta's energy appear from behind him and sent a fist visibly charged with bright yellow Ki at Trunks, but to no avail as his attack went completely threw his target as if he wasn't even there to begin with.

_"Tch. An Afterimage…"_ Once again Goten waited for Trunks to show himself. Suddenly, Trunks reappeared directly in front of Goten and sent a crushing kick towards his friend's face, but he too missed his target as Goten had used the Afterimage technique as well.

Trunks turned around and was met with a big blue boot to the face. He staggered back in pain a few inches as he tried to recover, but didn't gain the chance as the other Saiyan continued is assault, and Goten punched his friend deep in the gut, causing Trunks to cough and recoil in pain. The older Saiyan recoiled in pain as he was then kicked skyward by Goten, who flew after Trunks to carry on his combo.

"RAAAH!" The lavender-haired Saiyan growled as he pushed his arms to his sides and unleashed an explosive wave around himself. Before Goten could stop, he was sent crashing into the defensive energy orb that surrounded Trunks.

The younger son of Goku flinched in pain from the impact and was sent flying backwards in the sky multiple yards due to how fast he was moving when he hit. "Wow! Good one!" Goten smiled at his friend light-heartedly.

"Thanks. But that attack was just child's play. I'm sure you know that."

Goten folded his arms. "Yeah but it was still good!" The carefree Saiyan said with a grin. Trunks couldn't help but smile at his friend's good mood. Even during big fights, no matter who he's going up against, Goten always found something positive in it.

[One of Lady Sona's Knights, retired.] Grayfia called suddenly, signifying the first defeat of the match.

"_Looks like Kiba just took out one of Sona's girls_." Goten smiled to himself inwardly congratulating his sword-wielding friend before turning back to Trunks.

Trunks' face turned serious once again as their small relief moment dissolved. He rushed at a tremendous speed, disappearing as he closed in on Goten. The older half-Saiyan reappeared directly in front of Goten sent multiple crushing blows towards his face, but the son of Goku blocked each hit with his elbow. Instead of countering, Goten teleported behind Trunks, and proceeded to tap his older friend on the shoulder. "Pssst. Hey, Trunks. I have somethin' for ya." A voice came from behind the older Saiyan When Trunks turned around, he was instantly met with a left hook straight to his face.

Trunks shook off the sight dizzy feeling he had and faced Goten again. _"I can't believe I fell for that…"_

Meanwhile Goten hovered there with his typical big, goofy grin spread across his face. "You alright there?" He lightly teased as he stretched his neck.

The older Saiyan smirked as he massaged his bulky arm muscles. "Yeah, I'm fine. I gotta say you pack one hell of a punch there, man."

"Thanks!" The younger son of Goku said happily. Goten truly looked like the split image of his father in spirit and looks, except for the hairstyle. The Saiyan was grinning from ear to ear. He hadn't been in a fight this fun in years! "But I'm just getting started!" Goten brought his hands to either side of him. They started to glow a bright blue color as Goten cupped his hands together and formed his father's signature energy wave.

"KAA... ME…HAAA… MEE…" The bright blue orb of Ki appeared in Goten's hands and began to get bigger and bigger. Trunks could sense Goten's energy level rising rapidly, and while both Saiyans were still warming up, they weren't necessarily playing around either.

Trunks sighed while shaking his head with a small chuckle. _"….He's going for the Kamehameha already? I guess some things never change." _He thought as he remembered a much younger Goten's eagerness to fire the wave in their last fight.

"HAAAAA!" Goten released his enormous blue energy wave straight at his lavender-haired friend. The older Saiyan was fully braced for the attack to hit him head on, but what Goten did next he definitely didn't see coming. At the last possible second before his Kamehameha struck its target, Goten arched the attack upwards and behind his older friend.

"W-what?!" With one final movement of his hands, Goten forced the energy wave that was signature of the Turtle School into Trunks' back, destroying a portion of his black wife-beater. The older half-Saiyan winced in pain but managed to prevent himself from being shot down to Earth. Trunks wiped sweat from his forehead as he had realized he had heavily underestimated the power of the wave, and took a little bit more out of him then he thought. "_Not a bad move. He's not as reckless as he was during our last fight."_

Meanwhile, down on the ground, both the Gremory and Sitri devils were in absolute awe. They would consistently stop their own fights to look up into the sky to see the two Saiyans duke it out. Though they couldn't see much due to their movement speed, it was still an incredible sight to see. This was true for Sona Sitri in particular. While Trunks was fighting for her side, and she really did want him to win, Sona also found herself rooting for Goten to win due to her ever-growing feelings. Her preference on who she wanted to win switched back and forth constantly from Goten to Trunks until she finally told herself to drop the subject as she needed to focus, and didn't want any silly boys to cost her the game.

Then, back with the Saiyan teenagers, there was a momentary lull in the action as Goten patiently waited for the smoke to clear as he tried to locate his friend. Suddenly, Trunks appeared above him and smashed a double-axe handle into his skull. The younger Saiyan coughed up blood as he was sent careening downward towards the ground like a speeding bullet, and crashed into the ground with a large explosion.

There was a large gaping crater in the ground where Goten landed, turning the once luscious grassy area into a destroyed battlefield in an instant. Not wanting to give Goten the time he needed to recover, Trunks charged two large yellow blasts in each of his hands and fired them into the crater, momentarily brightening the entire sky in a yellow light. Multiple smaller explosions went off one after another where Trunks' blasts had impacted the earth, and where Trunks thought Goten had landed, turning all the remaining trees, rock and other nature into dust.

Trunks folded his arms and hovered over the crater, waiting for his younger friend to emerge. Five seconds went by and Goten didn't appear from the rubble. Ten seconds. Twenty seconds. "_Did…I win? No. There's no way I could've beaten him that easily. He must've-…_ AAAGH!_" _The Saiyan with spiky dark hair suddenly appeared from behind Trunks like an orange blur, kicking the older Saiyan hard in the face with both feet. Trunks was sent bowling forwardat a speed so fast that to the devils watching the aerial fight, he appeared invisible and only the booming sound of Trunks being shot forward could be heard.

After a moment of struggling to recover, Trunks caught himself and then instantly rushed toward his friend as Goten did the same. The two Saiyans reached each other within five seconds and exchanged a few powerful blows with one another. After their swift blows collided multiple times with not one attack actually landing the way they intended, both teens jumped back a few yards to catch their breath. Goten and Trunks smirked as they rushed towards each other, ferociously sending pulverizing punches to the other boy's face at exactly the same time. With an earth-trembling collision, both boys were sent spiraling downwards towards the ground in opposite directions at an incredible rate

Goten screamed in pain as he crashed into the earth with a loud boom, and came to a screeching, skidding halt only inches from a certain older girl with long, crimson-red hair. Rias flinched in fright when he hit, as worry filled her heart when she saw Goten's battered appearance. The dark-haired Saiyan entire body was covered in scratches, his face was bloody, and the orange sleeveless part of his gi was torn up in some areas, but he was okay.

A worried Rias was about to check on the half-Saiyan when she saw the boy stir from his spot on the ground. The spiky-haired teen sat up in a rush as he shook off his daze and wiped the blood that was dripping from his mouth and lip. Goten didn't even notice the presence of his girlfriend or her protests to heal him before continuing as he burst into the first level of Super Saiyan and flew off back into the sky.

Meanwhile, Trunks had crashed through multiple tall trees and into the earth, instantly destroying everything near him in the process. The lavender-haired Saiyan winced slightly as he climbed out of the devastation. Sensing his friend's energy signal multiply fifty times it's base amount, Trunks also transformed into a Super Saiyan and blasted off into the sky towards Goten.

* * *

[One of Lady Sona's Bishops retired]

"That's one down." A small girl with short white hair said as she lowered her fists to her sides. Koneko watched her defeated foe glow a bright white and disappear before letting a soft smile creep up to her face as she continued walking through the park in search of their next foe. Even though they were far away from the action, Koneko flinched every time the booming shock waves from the battle between the two Saiyans echoed throughout the entire Rating Game dimension.

"Who's next then?!" Xenovia replied as she looked up to the sky for a moment and attempted to catch the two golden-haired warriors fighting each other, but their fighting speed was way too fast for Xenovia to see with her naked eye. Goten hadn't taught any of them including her how to sense energy either, so Xenovia was pretty much blind. Sighing, she gave up and trudged ahead to catch up with Koneko.

The younger of the two girls sighed in disappointment. She had missed her chance to show her affection to Goten before he flew off. Sure, she encouraged him, but Akeno got her own kiss with the Saiyan. Both Akeno and Rias had done more than just kiss the Saiyan multiple times, and yet Koneko had only gotten a hug. Was it because she wasn't as developed physically as Akeno and Rias? No. Koneko quickly shook off the doubt. The nekomata knew Goten wasn't perverted, nor was he shallow. She just told herself that she had to try harder, that's all.

The female Gremory Knight put her hands behind her head and huffed as the duo continued walking. "Ya know somethin, Koneko? Akeno and Rias hog Goten way too much."

"Yeah... President Rias always sleeps naked with Goten every night. She's been doing it before they even got together. And now they're super affectionate all the time! Akeno like him a lot too, and she's just as forward! So she sleeps naked with him any chance she gets."

"We have to work together if we want to stand a chance against those two. Rias may be his official girlfriend, and Akeno may be the most forward, but that doesn't mean we should get left behind!"

"...I want to kiss Goten too..." The shy white-haired girl said in an almost whisper. Deep down, Koneko knew she couldn't rival Rias or Akeno. She accepted that already. But she could definitely try to beat the newest Gremory member, Ravel Phenex, who Koneko referred to as 'Bird Girl.'

Xenovia chuckled to herself. "See what I mean?! Me, you, even Ravel, are all being left in the dust compared to those two!"

Suddenly, a mature-looking girl with light blue colored glasses and long black hair that reached her legs appeared from behind the Gremory devils without them noticing her presence. "Hello there, ladies." The older girl said with a grin.

Xenovia and Koneko turned around to face the girl, and their eyes widened in surprise at who was standing there before them. "Lady Tsubaki?!" The Gremory Rook and Knight exclaimed at the same time. Both of the Gremory devils looked at one another and gulped. If someone as powerful as Tsubaki was going to be their opponent, this fight was definitely not going to be easy.

The Queen of the Sitri nodded with a small bow of her head. "Please, let's skip the formalities for now and get this battle underway. You've already taken out of my comrades, so let me return the favor!" Tsubaki said as she quickly formed two magic circles with the Sitri insignia in front of her hands. "Take this!" She yelled as a big, bluish-white wave of magical energy burst from the magic circles and shot directly towards the two Gremory devils.

Koneko silently growled to herself. An attack of that magnitude could easily take them both out if it were to hit. They had to avoid it at all costs. Xenovia jumped backwards to safety away from the blast radius. Meanwhile, the nekomata of the Gremory team leaped twenty feet into the air, over the magical attack as she brought out her white cat ears and tail. She flew towards the Sitri Queen and sent multiple full-force crushing punches in swift combination directly to Tsubaki's face. Tsubaki's glasses fell off her face as was sent crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

"Nice one, Koneko!" Xenovia said with a grin as she patted her white-haired friend on the back once Koneko safely landed.

"That was an impressive move..." Tsubaki said as she stood up, putting her glasses back on her face. With an agitated grunt, she wiped the small amount blood dripping from her lip from Koneko's attack. "But I'm about to finish you. Just like my Trunks will finish Son Goten any minute now."

Xenovia's eyebrow twitched at Tsubaki's jab towards Goten. She refused to believe that Goten would lose! "Alright! I'll take you on!" She threw off her hooded cloak and revealed her battle outfit underneath which consisted of a black, skin-tight unitard, finger-less gloves that extended to her biceps and black thigh boots. "Let's go! I'm winning this fight for Rias and Goten!" Xenovia yelled out as she formed blue Ki in her hands and shaped the energy into a sword. Using her Ki as a boost, the Gremory Knight shot towards the Sitri Queen with all of her strength.

"Xenovia, no! Wait!" Koneko hopelessly called out to stop her hot-headed friend as the blue-haired beauty blindly run in yet again. The last time that happened, Xenovia almost got herself killed by the evil Fallen Angel, Kokabiel. Old habits die hard, it seems. Sighing, Koneko darted after the Gremory Knight. If they attacked together, Koneko thought they would've had a possibility over winning against Tsubaki Shinra, the Sitri Queen. Otherwise, in a one-on-one battle, Xenovia's hotheaded and stubborn nature doomed her to lose.

Tsubaki crossed her arms over her face and formed a blue fortified shield around her to defend from the approaching Gremory duo. Both girls zipped around the Sitri Queen from all angles as the female devil duo unleashed a relentless volley of physical blows into her energy shield. Even through the impressive might of Tsubaki's magical force field, she could still feel the incredible magnitude of every impact from Koneko and Xenovia's assault. "They're amazing!" Tsubaki thought to herself, wincing as she felt she couldn't hold the shield much longer. As Tsubaki studied their movements, something dawned on her. "_Their fighting style is similar to that of Son Goten. It seems that my Trunks was right when he said that Goten has been training them. But still, I didn't think they would improve this much!_"

"Come on! Fight back!" Xenovia said as she started to become angry. The Knight's sword of Ki and Tsubaki's shield collided over and over again as Xenovia's attacks increased in ferocity, causing small sparks to appear with every slice.

"I can't let this fight drag out for much longer. With their increased strength levels, one wrong move and I could be out of this game." Tsubaki thought to herself, before unleashing her magical aura in one, huge burst. The magical shock wave sent Koneko and Xenovia flying backwards several yards before safely landing on their own two feet and slowly skidding to a stop.

Xenovia's Ki sword vanished as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "Time for Plan B!" The female Gremory Knight said as she pulled out her ultimate weapon, Durandal, from its hidden alternate dimension. "Now I'm serious!" Xenovia boomed as her demonic aura exploded under the might of the strongest Holy Sword of them all. Xenovia stood absolutely still as she began building her energy in preparation to attack.

Koneko sighed at her friend's stubborn nature. Convincing Xenovia of anything once she set her mind to it, especially in regards to a battle, was like talking to a brick wall! The Knight's eagerness to run into a battle so quickly was one thing she had with the Goten. The only difference was that a Super Saiyan like Goten had the massive power to back up his stubbornness, much to his girlfriend's displeasure.

Tsubaki lowered her guard, seemingly waiting for Xenovia's attack.

"Listen, Xenovia...wait a second..." Koneko said as she suspiciously stared her opponent down with bright, golden-yellow eyes. She didn't know what it was, but something about Tsubaki's calm demeanor didn't sit too well with the white-haired girl. Tsubaki was definitely planning something.

Oblivious to Koneko's hesitation to attack, Xenovia infused her Ki with the already incredibly powerful Holy Sword. Xenovia's aura intensified even further, knocking Koneko back a few feet due to the raw demonic energy emitting from Xenovia. After feeling satisfied with her highly increased energy level, Xenovia leaped thirty feet into the air with the Ki-charged Durandal high over her head. Then, Xenovia forcefully slashed down her Durandal with a mighty swing, unleashing a massive wave of magical energy that was fused with Ki straight at the Sitri Queen.

"Whoa... I didn't know she could do that." Koneko thought in both surprise and amazement as a smile spread across the nekomata's face. But that smile soon turned into a concerned frown at the state of her friend after her attack. Xenovia landed on the ground and dropped to her knees in exhaustion. The blue-haired girl was drenched in sweat and panting for air as she barely had the strength to stand up.

Tsubaki's mouth opened in shock for a brief moment as she saw the attack quickly approaching her. She knew she couldn't dodge an attack of that magnitude, and if she tried to block it normally, she could end up getting hurt badly! So there was only one option left. Her last resort! "Mirror Alice!" Tsubaki called as she summoned her Sacred Gear. A magical, full-body mirror appeared in front of Tsubaki moments before Xenovia's attack hit. In an instant, Xenovia's massive attack was deflected back at the two Gremory girls.

Xenovia's eyes widened in horror as she was still too weak to move from her attack. Seeing her own attack turned against her broke Xenovia's spirits, as she braced herself for the blow. Meanwhile Koneko cursed herself for anticipating something like this, especially after seeing Tsubaki act so calm. Then, the deflected blast crashed into the ground with a massive explosion, and the two Gremory girls having no way to dodge.

[Lady Rias' Rook and one of her Knights retired.]

Tsubaki sighed. "I did it...But still, their attacks took more out of me than I thought." The Sitri Queen thought to herself as a satisfied smile spread across her face. She looked up into the sky to attempt to locate the two golden-haired fighters, but couldn't see anything except for the explosive, earth-shaking shock waves that boomed and crashed throughout the sky every few seconds. Tsubaki spread her devil wings and flew about thirty feet into the air as she watched the fight between her boyfriend and Goten with interest. Tsubaki had to admit that Goten was an incredible fighter, she had seen his true power twice now. But still, Tsubaki felt that the younger son of Goku was no match for her Trunks, no matter how hard Goten tried.

"I hope you know that once Goten goes all out, Trunks doesn't stand a chance." A confident, feminine voice said from behind Tsubaki, startling her. The Sitri Queen quickly turned around to see a girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail by an orange ribbon.

"Akeno...!" Tsubaki mouthed in surprise at who was hovering in front of her.

"My Goten is much stronger than Trunks. Goten is also much, much hotter too." Akeno teased with her usual sadist smirk.

Tsubaki growled in anger at Akeno's taunting. "My Trunks is much stronger! Plus he's older and much smarter than Goten!"

Akeno took the insult towards her favorite Saiyan in stride and started giggling to herself. "My Goten's naivety is what makes him so adorable."

Suddenly, a small red magic circle appeared next to Akeno's ear like some sort of earphone. "Excuse me, who_'s_ Goten?" Rias spoke angrily towards her best friend and love rival. She had heard every word that Akeno said. While Rias agreed with obvious bias that Goten was much cuter and stronger than Trunks, Akeno claiming Goten as her own annoyed her.

Akeno giggled at her master's remark. "Mine~~."

Rias

Although she liked to tease her friend and master, Akeno meant what she said about Goten. In the beginning, it started out as just teasing, but it soon developed into feelings. And before Akeno knew it, it became full blown love.

Ravel Phenex looked her at new master in confusion. The drill-haired girl was still new, so she hadn't yet seen a real scuffle between the two girls over Goten's affection.

With Rias' interruption ended, Akeno turned her complete attention back to Tsubaki. "Now where was I?" Akeno said with her usual grin. "Oh I remember. I was saying all the ways that my Goten is better than Trunks!" In all honestly, Akeno had absolutely nothing against Trunks. He was Goten's best friend, after all. Her bias towards Goten just got in the way.

Tsubaki growled as her usual calm demeanor dissolved under Akeno's taunts. "You'll see. Once I'm finished with you, I'll help Trunks take Goten down!" The Sitri Queen yelled as she quickly formed a magic circle and fired multiple blasts at Akeno. She had decided against using her Mirror Alice, as she had a feeling Akeno was expecting her to use it, especially after taking out Xenovia and Koneko that way.

Akeno simply smirked as she blocked Tsubaki's attack with a red-colored magic circle of her own. "Those two are Saiyans! I've spent enough time with Goten to know that those two don't want their fight to be interrupted! But that won't happen anyway, because I'll be the one to beat you! Goten gave me the strength to fight!" Akeno called as she fired a blast at Tsubaki with her own magic circle. "Take this!"

The two Queens continued blasting each other back and forth with their heightened magical abilities, but neither was making any ground. Both girls were completely even, and their bickering only fueled the fight even further.

* * *

The two Super Saiyan teenagers rushed towards each once again at a speed so fast it caused ripples in the air. As their fists collided, another shock wave exploded throughout the sky, lighting up the entire Rating Game dimension in a golden flash of light. Both half-Saiyans matched each other blow for blow as each of them unleashed a volley of punches and kicks. Neither Saiyan gave in an inch as their high speed clash blew across the sky, ripping apart the fake dimension from its very core. With every blow, shock waves quickly turned the once beautiful grassland into a flat, desolate wasteland, a similar state that East City was after the fight with Broly. Trees, hills, and buildings alike were all blown to smithereens. The Gremory and Sitri devils that were still in the game watched in awe as they tried to follow Goten and Trunks' movements, but to avail. Even with Goten's training, the Gremory team still couldn't sense power levels and were unable to keep up with the Saiyan's incredible speed.

In the midst of their earth-shattering clash, Trunks found an opening as he sent a powerful blow deep into Goten's stomach. The crushing attack sent the Super Saiyan staggering backwards in pain as he clutched his stomach, desperately gasping for air. The older Super Saiyan smirked, and sent a swift uppercut to Goten's jaw. Goten yelled out in pain as he was sent flying backward like an orange blur. Blood streamed from the mouth as Trunk pursued him. He flew directly above Goten, spiking him down to the ground with an enormous explosion.

Dust covered the vicinity where Goten had crash landed. The impact crater was shrouded in dust and large amounts of debris, preventing Trunks from seeing where Goten would surface. Trunks knew Goten was down there. He could sense his energy, after all. But Trunks knew that his childhood friend wasn't down and out yet. Not by a long shot. "Come on out, Goten! That same trick ain't gonna work on me again!"

Meanwhile, deep on the ground, Goten rubbed his sore jaw and spit some blood out of his mouth. "_Damn... That was a good shot. But now what am I gonna do?"_ The youngest Super Saiyan thought as he folded his arms and his face scrunched up in deep thought. _"He's expecting me to rush in like before, so that's out. And just using Instant Transmission will be too obvious. So how can I catch him off-guard?"_

Trunks held out his left hand and began to build energy. "If you don't come out, I'll blast you out myself!"

It was at that moment that Goten's eyes widened in realization as he heard Trunks warning. Something that Trunks said sparked an idea in the Saiyan's mind. "_That's it!" _Goten smirked to himself as he started to form blue-colored Ki in his hands and carefully poured his energy into the attack. Goten made sure to still keep it low, so Trunks wouldn't sense a drastic energy increase and pick up on his strategy. After charging for a few seconds, Goten felt satisfied with the amount of energy he had. It wasn't necessarily meant to hurt Trunks, just distract him. Smiling, Goten pulled his hand back and fired. "HAAAA!" Immediately after firing his blast, Goten used Instant Transmission to disappear from the crater where he crashed only moments before.

Trunks had grown impatient. "Your time is up, Goten!" The son of Vegeta said cockily. He was only one second away from blasting the crater with a fully-charged energy wave, when suddenly, a bright blue energy wave burst from the deep crater and shot directly towards Trunks. "W-What?" Trunks instantly dissolved his attack and ducked backwards only moments before Goten's blast hit, missing the older Super Saiyan's face by an inch. The blue blast singed off some of Trunks' hair in an instant. Growling, Trunks looked back down to the crater to find, or sense, that Goten was no longer there.

A blur of orange and black suddenly re-materialized behind Trunks. Before Trunks could even react sent a bone-crushing kick into Trunks spine, sending Trunks blasting forward so fast he almost broke the sound barrier. Goten swiftly pursued his foe and slammed into Trunks' stomach with both his feet. The older-half-Saiyan cried out in pain as he coughed up more blood from his mouth. Trunks weakly turned his head towards Goten, only for his eyes to widen in surprise. The younger half-Saiyan quickly charged more energy in his hands, and rapidly fired multiple medium-sized Ki blasts at his friend. Black smoke picked up where Trunks had been hit, covering Trunks' body from Goten's eyesight. Goten patiently waited, completely on guard for a few seconds until an explosive wave dissolved all the smoke around the two boys.

Trunks' black sleeveless shirt had been destroyed from Goten's attack combination, revealing his extremely toned and muscled upper body. He stretched his arms with a content smile. "Lucky shot. You really got me there!"

A wide toothy grin appeared on Goten's face as he used his index finger to rub the area under his nose, yet another trait that Goten picked up from his dad. "Thanks! Actually, your announcement of wanting to blast me is what gave me the idea." Goten said with a smirk of his own as he cracked the muscles in his neck. The son of Goku tore off the remaining ragged parts of his orange top, leaving his only slightly torn black undershirt.

Meanwhile, high in the sky at a safe distance away from the Saiyan's battle, the two Queens had halted their own battle to carefully watch the lull in the action. Tsubaki, who could now see what was happening, blushed at the sight at how handsome her boyfriend was. However, Akeno immediately replied that Goten was still _much _cuter, which only angered the Sitri Queen even further as the two continued their back-and-forth magic fight.

"Whenever you're ready." The younger warrior replied with a cocky smirk as he entered his fighting stance. Goten silently powered up while flaring his golden Super Saiyan aura

"Alright then." Trunks smirked as well. He flared his immense golden aura as well, powering up to equal Goten's in ferocity.

The two full-powered Super Saiyans immediately charged each other once again. Their clash was more ferocious and even more powerful than before. Trunks and Goten nailed each other in the face and gut repeatedly. Goten's blows ripped the air around them apart as his fists drilled deep into Trunks' stomach. He staggered back a few inches before unleashing a volley of kicks instead Goten's side and face. Goten took multiple to the face before catching Trunks' foot and swinging his friend downward. Trunks caught himself in mid-air and rushed towards Goten as they continued their fierce hand-to-hand clash.

The sound from each monstrously powerful hit making impact on its target caused Rias to flinch in fright. She couldn't bear her Goten getting hurt in a fight like this. Not again. But she knew there was nothing she could do. She knew how excited Goten was, and once Goten got excited about something, it was almost impossible to stop him. After minutes of booming throughout the sky, Goten and Trunks jumped back from each other, bloody and panting for air. The two Super Saiyan's were completely equal in strength. No matter what one did, the other countered with something just as powerful.

Trunks dropped his arms to his sides as his fatigue slowly started to leave him. There was no way he was done yet. Not before transforming to level 2. Goten clenched his fists, waiting for Trunks to move. Trunks dashed towards Goten in a golden flash, as Goten did the same. However a mere instant before Trunks reached Goten, he disappeared leaving an Afterimage in his place. Goten had flew right through the silhouette technique. The younger Saiyan immediately realized he had been tricked and came to a screeching, mid-air halt. His emerald-green eyes glanced around in every direction in an attempt to find Trunks, but found nothing. His friend was hiding it too well. Suddenly, unknown to the younger half-Saiyan, Trunks reappeared behind his friend and lunged for his back.

"Behind you, Goten!" Rias called out in surprise.

Goten sensed his friend appear but didn't have the time to react as his concentration was broken by his girlfriend. Before Goten could fully turn around to block or counter, Trunks brought Goten into a crushing full-nelson, leaving Goten unable to escape. The son of Goku flailed his arms and legs in hopes to break free, but it only caused him more pain and Trunks' made his lock on Goten even tighter. "Well, looks like we're in a similar predicament from our last fight, aren't we? Give up, Goten. If I squeeze any tighter you might die!" The proud son of Vegeta mocked.

"N-Never!" The younger half-Saiyan's face scrunched in pain as it began to turn red. Goten could feel the bones in his arms were about to shatter into a million pieces from his friend's unbreakable lock, but still, he had no intention of giving up. No matter how Goten squirmed, he couldn't break the older Super Saiyan's grip. But then, with one swift motion, Goten swung his head forward and slammed it backwards into Trunks' face with all the strength he could muster.

Trunks backed up as he held his face in agony from the excruciating blow. He cursed Goten and himself as blood freely flowed from his mouth and now broken nose. Goten rushed towards his friend with a Ki blast at the ready when Trunks suddenly spun backwards, kicking Goten square in the jaw twice; once with both of his feet. Trunks blasted forward and grabbed Goten by his black shirt and repeatedly drilled his fist in Goten's face and stomach.

"_Son of a..." _Goten flinched from a punch that went deep into his gut. The younger boy quickly formed a ball of Ki with both of his hands and forced into Trunks' chest, pushing the older Super Saiyan backwards multiple yards through the air.

Trunks flinched for a second as he forced his broken nose back into to place. _"That's definitely gonna hurt later."_ He thought as he saw that Goten was in a condition not too different from his own. Goten and Trunks were covered in deep cuts and bruises all over their bodies. They weren't even close to being tired out yet though. This was still just but a warm up. They hadn't even begun to unleash their full power yet.

The two Super Saiyans rushed towards each other. In a bright flash that appeared upon colliding, their hands tightly gripped one another as both boys struggled for dominance. When Goten pushed forward, Trunks pushed back with an equal amount of power. Their knees collided in bright sparks of electricity with every strike. The Super Saiyans smirked as each attempted to overpower one another, but since both Goten and Trunks' power levels were completely equal to one another, their attacks were nullified.

While Goten gritted his teeth in anger as he tried to gain the advantage, a devious smile spread across Trunks' face. "Yo, Goten. Look over there!" Trunks gestured to the ground on the duo's left. "Rias has dinner for you!"

"You're lying!" Goten's stomach growled at the mention of food as he tried to keep his attention on Trunks.

"No, really!" Trunks continued, trying to hide his smirk.

Goten's stomach let out a growl again. "O-okay..." The hungry Super Saiyan hesitantly glanced downward in hopes to see some much wanted delicious dinner, but there was nothing there. Instead, he only saw Rias pouting at him with no food. Goten frowned sadly. "Hey...there's no-"

Trunks cut Goten off by drilling him hard in the face with a left jab. Goten was sent crashing down to Earth like a rocket, causing multiple explosions as his body ripped through much of the earth.

"Goten, you big dummy!" Rias cried out in embarrassment. She knew her Super Saiyan boyfriend wouldn't hear her, but at this point, Rias didn't care. "If you wanted dinner that badly, I would've fed you all you wanted later!" The crimson-haired beauty yelled childishly.

The younger son of Goku slowly got up out of the rubble while rubbing his cheek where Trunks' punch landed. He surrounded himself in a bright golden aura and flew straight upwards to where the other golden-haired warrior was. "You cheated, Trunks!" Goten said childishly while pointing a finger at his friend. "You said that there was dinner, but there wasn't, you big liar! No fair!"

Trunks smirked and laughed out loud. "There's no such thing as fair or not fair in a fight, Goten!"

"Yeah, whatever. Jerk." Goten said sticking his tongue out at his friend.

The older Saiyan shook his head at Goten's childish protests. "Quit complaining, you big baby. So, what do you say we stop screwing around and start fighting for real? I'm tired of playing around." Trunks said as he tightly clenched his fists and bent his knees slightly.

"Sounds good to me."

Golden auras erupted around both Goten and Trunks, brighter and more violently than before. "HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Blue electricity sparked around both Saiyans as they ascended beyond that of a Super Saiyan. The earth far below them started shaking violently. Large pieces of earth broke apart from the ground and rose up into the air, only to be disintegrated by the raw power of the Saiyan's increasing aura. Goten and Trunks' golden hair shot straight up and became even spikier. Goten's five golden bangs became one long sharp one. Their piercing emerald-green eyes grew sharper and their facial expression became much fiercer.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both Saiyans let out one last roar as the electrified, golden aura exploded in a flash of light. When the light died down, the two Saiyans stared each down in the ascended Super Saiyan forms. They had both become a Super Saiyan 2. The real battle was about to begin.

* * *

_A/N: That's all for this chapter. The SSJ2 fight and the end of the Rating Game will be next chapter, and then there will be 2-3 chapters of down time before the next arc starts up. Just to refresh your memory, here is the harem list again._

_Rias, Akeno, Rossweisse, and one who I'm keeping secret for the time being who will show up soon. Your hint is that she's blond and already knows Goten. :)_

_Ravel, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Sona, Serafall, and Kuroka, they will be in the harem too, just as more minor. He'll have moments with them just as frequently or major as the main 4._

_Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed or followed or favorited! I couldn't have done this without you!_


	27. Chapter 27

~Chapter 27: Victories and Reunions~

The two ascended Super Saiyans stood facing each other confidently, hovering high in the Rating Game sky. Their golden, lighting-filled auras raged around them, appearing as stars to the remaining devils far below them. Goten and Trunks have both mastered the Super Saiyan 2 form, so they could fight much longer and much more efficiently in the ascended state. It was perfect for fighting in. Now they were ready to go all out after a decent warm up.

In a streak of golden light, the two half-Saiyans rushed each other with all of their strength. Their fists collided with a mighty shockwave, making the devils below them almost lose their balance. Goten went for a left hook, but Trunks quickly put up his arm to block the blow from connecting. The older teen countered by sending a left hook of his own, which Goten dodged but dodging with lighting-like reflexes. Trunks went for another kick downward, but Goten teleported out of sight.

Goten reappeared behind Trunks and went for a crushing counter, but Trunks disappeared as well. The younger Saiyan immediately turned around, sensing where Trunks would appear, and blocked his friend's kick with his leg. Goten pushed Trunks' leg away with his arm and went for a forceful kick to Trunks' side, but that was blocked as well. Though Trunks still felt the blow due to the sheer amount of power Goten put into the blow. Trunks swooped in from the right with a second roundhouse kick ready. Finding an opening, Goten dipped out of the kick and punched Trunks deep in the side. The younger Saiyan then shot straight upward and dropped an elbow on Trunks' head.

As Trunks shot downward, the Saiyan clad in orange and black pursued him, continued his assault of crushing blows. Suddenly, Trunks recovered and caught Goten's arm. Goten tried to free himself with a roundhouse kick to Trunks' head, but Trunks quickly blocked with his right knee. The older Saiyan countered by quickly placing his hand on Goten's chest and firing a large golden Ki blast, sending Goten shooting backward one hundred feet through the air.

Goten quickly caught himself, and used his momentum to blast forward, plowing directly into Trunks with a powerful charging head butt. Considering how dense and hard Goten's head was, not even a Super Saiyan 2 could tank it without taking some damage. Trunks winced as his friend slammed into him, but then smirked as he used the opportunity to take advantage of Goten's vulnerable state. Trunks grabbed Goten by his spiky golden hair and began to slam his knee into Goten's face repeatedly.

The younger Saiyan tried his best to break free, but Trunks' iron grip was just too tight. Goten growled as unleashed an explosive wave to get Trunks off of him. Trunks was pushed back a few yards as Goten shook off the intense pain coming from his face as blood dripped from his lip, nose, and forehead.

Goten rushed forward and repeatedly nailed Trunks in the gut and face. Trunks' body recoiled in pain from each of the blows that Goten threw at him, until the older ascended Saiyan managed to recover and caught Goten's fist that was heading directly for his face. Smirking, Trunks gained the upper hand as he started to push Goten back. The two traded blows for a while as Trunks got a few decent hits in on his younger friend. He kicked Goten hard in the chest, and when Goten hunched over in pain, Trunks sent a swift uppercut to Goten's chin.

As Goten arched upward, Trunks drew his hands down to his sides and charged two bright blue energy waves. "Take this, Goten!" The earth started to shake from the Super Saiyan 2's energy. Windows and buildings from the fake West City started to slowly crumble. "SUPER BUSTER CANNON!" Trunks combined the two waves together and fired the incredibly powerful blast at his dazed friend who was unable to defend himself.

Goten took the full force of Trunks' technique as he cried out in severe pain. He tried to break free of the blast to counter but the power of Trunks' attack was just way too much for the young yet mighty Goten to handle. The blast carried the younger Saiyan into a cluster of buildings far off from the park, created an immense explosion upon impact.

Down below in the devastated fake replica of West City National Park, Rias Gremory abruptly stopped her fight with her friend and rival, Sona Sitri to look where the explosion was. Where Goten had hit. She just stared at the mushroom cloud of smoke where she thought Goten had hit with a blank expression of pure fear and dread. She wanted to scream but felt like no sound would even come out if she did. The impact zone looked like a bomb had went off. Her heart sank.

"Phew…! Almost got me there."

Rias' heart skipped a beat at the voice from behind her. She quickly whipped around to face the voice, her sad frown turning into joyful and relieved smile in an instant.

"Surprised?" Goten was standing there with his usual goofy smile that warmed her heart every time. His gi was completely torn off on the top and was covered in scratches and deep bruises. He was still in the Super Saiyan 2 state, but even Rias could tell that Goten was getting worn out.

"Don't scare me like that! You know I can't sense power levels, so I don't know what happens when you try to show off like a big hothead!" She pouted, but Goten only smiled.

"Oh come on..." Goten grinned.

Rias smiled at her boyfriend, poking him in the chest playfully. "You're lucky that you're so adorably cute. Otherwise I might not forgive you~!"

"But...!"

"But nothing." She happily kissed her boyfriend on the lips. "There's your good luck charm. And if you win there's more where that came from~!" She said with a wink.

"You can count on me." Goten blushed a tiny bit, smiling at his perfect girlfriend one more time as he shot off back into the sky

"_Good luck sweetheart..."_

Goten flew up directly across from his best friend, Trunks, his golden aura sparking. "Surprise!"

The older Saiyan hovered there, his jaw agape. "But how did you manage to escape my attack?! You weren't able to move!" Trunks pointed in his finger at his friend.

The playful Goten's grin only grew wider. "Instant Transmission! It's a pretty handy technique. I managed to escape at the very last second!"

"You got lucky!"

"I think it was skill." Goten replied confidently.

Trunks scoffed. "Just like it was skill that I beat you last time. And I'm going to win again!"

"Well see about that." Goten replied.

Trunks growled and then rushed Goten with all of the power he had. Goten blocked Trunks' first punch with his elbow, then ducked backwards to avoid a double roundhouse kick combo. Trunks growled as tired to uppercut Goten again, but the attack went right through him. There was only an Afterimage in Goten's place. Trunks looked up to see Goten shooting towards him with a dropping kick, but Trunks countered with an Afterimage of his own.

Goten turned around and was met with a punch directly to the jaw. Goten recoiled back as Trunks delivered three more punches directly to his face. He finished his combo with a kick to Goten's chest, but the younger Saiyan caught Trunks' leg just in time. Smirking, Goten tightened his grip on Trunks' leg and swung him around and around. Goten then let go, sending Trunks flying upward at a speed so fast it caused multiple ripples in the air that lingered for a few seconds. The younger Saiyan pursued his friend, shooting above Trunks before spiking him into the ground.

When Trunks shot back up to the sky, wiping the blood from his mouth, Goten instantly disappeared from sight. Trunks' expression widened in shock as Goten instantly reappeared directly in front him with an energy ball ready to drive into his face. The older Saiyan growled, but didn't have enough time to react and was hit head on. Goten jumped back a few feet and started wildly blasting the stunned Trunks with Ki blasts, creating a cloud of smoke around the younger Saiyan.

When the smoke cleared, Trunks was gone. Goten looked all around but couldn't find the son of Vegeta at all. Goten then Trunks' appearing behind him, and swung a punch aimed at Trunks' face just as he was about to reappear.

The older half Saiyan growled as he rubbed the side of his face in throbbing pain. Goten folded his arms, grinning confidently and then disappeared into thin air. Trunks' frown turned into a smirk as he did the same.

There was dead silence up in the air for a few seconds as all the devils looked up into the sky, surprised by the lull in the action. Nobody was there. It was like they just both stopped fighting and left! Then, shock waves suddenly ripped throughout the sky, creating ripples throughout the air as the boys clashed. Lighting sparked from each and every impact of their blocked blows. The intensity of their fight was rising with every attack.

* * *

From outside the Rating Game dimension, the three Z Fighters watched the fight in awe of the two teens' incredible strength. While Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were still far stronger than Goten and Trunks, it still amazed them how far they both had come.

"Look at them go!" Gohan said excitedly. "Since when did they get so powerful?!" The oldest half Saiyan was on the edge of his seat. Gohan was truly proud of his little brother. Goten was really becoming an incredible fighter. He thought back to the times when Goten was still a cute little kid at the age of seven. Already a Super Saiyan but couldn't even fly. Gohan remembered laughing until the little guy got mad at him for it. A part of him missed those days. They were simpler times. But now with his father back for good, and a daughter of his own, Gohan wouldn't trade any of that for the world.

"That's my boy!" Goku cheered. "Way to go, Goten!" The hero of Earth was equally as surprised as everyone else. In just five months, both Trunks and Goten had more than doubled their strength. It was truly remarkable, even by Goku's standards. And he couldn't be happier.

Vegeta leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "It seems I was wrong."

Goku and Gohan turned to Vegeta with raised eyebrows. They looked at each momentarily before glancing back to the Saiyan prince curiously.

"I was wrong about the boys. I thought they were slacking off again now that they both have girlfriends, but it seems that gave them even more of a drive to train. I'm honestly impressed."

"They might have surpassed the upgraded Broly at this point!" Goku added earnestly.

Gohan did a double take. "What? You really think so, Dad?! Broly was on par with the fat version of Buu! You really think that Goten and Trunks are really on his level already?"

"I sure do." Goku added. Vegeta nodded with a smirk of his own. "I'm telling you Gohan… Someday those two will be the strongest beings in the universe."

Sirzechs, Serafall and Grayfia felt completely lost while watching the fight. It was just like the Cell Games. They could follow some of the footage, but most the time, Goten and Trunks were fighting way too fast for any of the Devils to see. But by how excited the three Saiyans were, it seemed to be an epically large battle with no signs of stopping any time soon.

* * *

[Lady Sona's Pawn retired].

Issei dropped to his knees. He had defeated Saji all on his own. Though his training from Goten helped immensely, the Gremory Pawn finally felt like he did something. He hated feeling weak and defenseless, but the win against his friend and rival gave Issei a much needed confidence boost. Though despite that Issei won, he was exhausted, injured, and losing blood fast. He had lost his Balance Breaker state a while back, and the battle with Saji ended with a battle of fists. Saji's 'Line' Technique really took a lot out of him though. Literally. It drained his energy like a leech.

"I tried my best… I'm sorry guys." Issei said as his consciousness started to slip. He collapsed onto the ground right where Saji was. His thoughts went to Goten and his girlfriend Asia, hoping he didn't let either of them down again, before finally passing out.

[Lady Rias' Pawn retired].

* * *

The two Saiyans flipped backwards multiple feet in the air to gain distance from one another. Blood dripped from their mouths as both Goten and Trunks slowly began catching their breaths. Sharp bites of pain riddled their bodies, but they fought it off and continued the fight

Trunks smirked and began rapid firing hundreds of small golden energy blasts at Goten. The younger Saiyan grinned confidently in return and effortlessly began dodging in and out of the seemingly endless barrage of Ki blasts. Goten deflected a few that came directly his way, creating clouds of smoke around him.

Exactly what Trunks wanted Goten do. The older Saiyan stopped firing and immediately shot forward, a Ki-charged chop ready. Trunks went for Goten's neck, but the younger Saiyan caught his hand easily. Smirking, He nailed Goten directly in the face with his other fist, sending the younger ascended Saiyan spiraling backwards. Trunks pursued his friend like a rocket, but Goten caught himself in midair just in time, and countered with a swift punch to Trunks' gut. Goten continued his assault and threw an uppercut at Trunks' chin.

Trunks recovered at the last second and sent a fury of punches at Goten's gut. Trunks shot above his best friend and kicked him in the chest, sending Goten crashing into the ground with a loud explosion of debris. Trunks raised his hands to the sky and started to build up a golden blast of Ki where Goten landed, and built it up until it was about twenty feet in diameter. "This is it, Goten! FINISH BUSTER!" He unleashed the blast directly at Goten's impact crater.

The Finish Buster slammed into Goten as he caught it with his entire body. The blast pushed Goten further down into the earth as he tried with all his strength to deflect it. Slowly, Goten regained control and soon was able to kick the energy wave skyward, shooting past Trunks and exploding behind him.

The younger son of Goku emerged from the deep crater and returned to the air across from Trunks in a matter of five seconds, smirking as he wiped his bloody lip. Goten fought off another jolt of pain that shot up his back from the last attack. "Whoo! Really felt that one! Nice attack!" Goten shook his head to the side quickly, clapping his hands on his cheeks, before returning to his battle position. "But don't think I'm finished yet!

Trunks smirked at his best friend, who was hovering across from him with an equally cocky smirk. "Amazing, Goten. You were right! You really have gotten stronger."

Goten grinned sheepishly. "Yup! I made sure to push myself beyond my limits to get stronger. I'm glad it paid off though! You've improved too! After all this time, we're still equals."

"Equals? I don't think so. I think I still have the advantage. You've been too busy with Rias and Akeno." Trunks said with a teasing, defiant smirk.

"You sure about that? Save your boasting for after the fight." Goten replied.

"Gladly." Trunks flew towards Goten with a speed so fast it was invisible to the untrained eye of the devils. With equally impressive speed, the younger son of Goku dashed towards Trunks making ripple effects in the sky.

The boys reached each other within five seconds. Their blows connected with a shockwave so monstrously powerful, the dimension felt like it was about to crumble around them. Deafening shockwaves echoed throughout the Rating Game arena like booming lightning. Goten and Trunks ferociously clashed. Fists collided with fists, knees collided with knees. The two Saiyans were rocketing throughout the air as the ferocity of their clashes continued to increase. More buildings collapsed around them as they shot through the sky due to their aura alone. Every time their blows connected, bolts of blue lightning sparked from their impact. The Saiyans were hundreds of feet in the air as they collided, but the tremors from the sheer force of their blows could still be felt on the ground.

After minutes of colliding, neither Saiyan was giving an inch. Goten and Trunks' blows were completely equal in power. Goten went for a diving punch, but instead of blocking this time, Trunks ducked backwards. He smirked arrogantly as he finally found an opening in Goten's almost impenetrable guard. The older ascended Saiyan sent his boot directly into Goten's gut. The younger boy clutched his stomach in pain as he was shot even higher upward from the force of the blow, but caught himself with his energy. But when he looked to find Trunks, he was gone.

Trunks reappeared behind Goten, rushing at him with a kick to the younger boy's neck. Goten turned around just in time, and managed to just narrowly dodge the attack. Golden strands of Goten's spiky golden-yellow hair fell from his head. The younger Saiyan flew above Trunks, and dropped an elbow directly onto Trunks back.

As Trunks shot downward towards the Earth, he turned around in midair and formed a series of rapid motions with his hands, before forming them into a diamond-like shape. "BURNING ATTACK!" A golden blast of Ki burst from Trunks' hands and shot directly towards Goten.

The younger Saiyan's emerald green eyes widened in shock as the blast shot towards him at an alarming rate. He growled and instantly deflected the blast with one hand. Trunks' blast flew beyond Goten and exploded on its own far in the distance. "Now that hurt." Goten said wincing, rubbing his throbbing hand.

"So you've still got energy left, huh? Impressive. I didn't think you would deflect that so easily." Trunks said smirking while he managed his sore shoulders.

"I'm surprised too. I guess I've got a lot more power left than I thought!" Goten said while massaging his neck and spitting out more blood mixed with spit. "But now I think it's time that I end this." A smirk found its way to Goten's face. He disappeared into thin air using the Afterimage technique, only leaving a silhouette of Goten sticking his tongue out in his place.

Trunks rolled his eyes with an amused smile. "This again? Come on, Goten. I know you can do better than that. But to Trunks' surprise, he was surrounded by a dozen Afterimages of Goten. Each one had a goofy face as if Goten was mocking his friend. He glanced to each one, trying to locate the real Goten. Trunks searched and searched, but couldn't locate Goten at all. However Trunks wasn't about to let the younger half-Saiyan know that. So he called his bluff. "That was actually an impressive move, but I can see you, Goten! The game is over! Come on out!"

"Alright then!" Goten called out seemingly from nowhere, and reappeared directly in front of Trunks.

The older Saiyan growled and instantly swung a fist as hard as he could at the smiling Goten. Though his fist went right through where Goten was! "W-What?! A-Another Afterimage?!" Then, the real Goten reappeared high above Trunks. He shot down towards the older Saiyan, slamming his clasped fists into Trunks' head. Trunks shot downward like lightning, crashing into the ground and came to a skidding halt in the middle of the city. Goten descended next to him, smiling and giggling like a little kid. Trunks slowly stood up, dusting the small pieces of gravel that dug into his pecs and chest. "Y-You really got me there." Trunks said with a pained laugh. "But I'm not done just yet." Goten's face hardened as he clenched his fists tightly as he braced for whatever attack Trunks was building. "HYAAAA!" Trunks fired a forceful kiai at a vulnerable Goten, and then kicked the younger Saiyan deep in the chest.

Goten shot through multiple buildings like an indestructible bullet, ripping through ten of them like they were paper. Trunks reappeared in front of Goten, and kicked him backwards through the buildings again. Trunks went for a third combo, sending Goten plowing into one of the few remaining buildings left in the fake West City. The younger Saiyan was imbedded deep into the wall of the skyscraper, unable to move despite his best efforts.

Trunks descended in front of him, smirking with his arms folded. He was hiding the intense fatigue he was currently feeling throughout his entire body. "Hey. Ya stuck?" He held his hand out and charged a bright yellow Ki wave. "Just give up, Goten. I've beaten you!"

"Not yet! HYAAAAAAA!" Goten smirked, unleashing an explosive wave from his body and freeing him from the wall. Trunks was pushed back from Goten's raw energy, caught slightly off guard from his attack being cut short.

The boys shot into the sky and started wildly clashing again. Goten kicked Trunks in the face, but instead of chasing after his best friend, he clenched his fists and began to charge his energy. Lighting sparked around Goten as Trunks caught himself, watching in awe at what Goten might do.

Goten held his hands over his head as a crimson-red energy ball slowly started forming in his hands. It began growing in both size and power as the son of Goku smirked. "This one is for Rias! She means the world to me, so I'm not gonna let her down now!" The younger half Saiyan put his hands out in front of him as red lightning surged around the energy ball. The devils, especially Rias and Sirzechs, immediately noticed that Goten's attack looked really similar to the Gremory family's Destruction magic. Sirzechs for one was honored.

Trunks moved back a few feet in the air. He was trembling slightly as Goten flew up into the sky as well as the power ball became even bigger. _"His energy is enormous! I don't think I'll be able to take that head on in my current state!"_

"HRAAAAAA!" Goten roared as the crimson-red energy ball exploded into a massive ray of Ki. It shot through the sky, aimed directly at Trunks. Trunks growled to himself as he crossed his bulky arms over his face right as the blast hit. It created a massive explosion upon impact as Goten covered his face from the smoke and incredible winds.

From down below, Rias had heard every word due to the magic communication circle she gave to Goten before the fight. Rias had butterflies in her stomach the moment Goten said those words. And to top it off, he created an attack in honor of her. A part of Rias still couldn't believe that she was so lucky to have fallen for such an incredible guy like Goten. She held a hand of her heart, smiling up at the small golden light high in the sky that was her Goten. "_Oh, my sweet Goten. You could never let me down. I love you."_

Trunks struggled to get out of the rubble. His energy was considerably depleted, and Goten's last attack took a lot more out of him than he thought. Meanwhile, Goten winced in a jolt of stinging pain, panting loudly as he tried to catch his breath. His attack that he created took almost everything he had. Trunks and Goten faced each other with weakened yet cocky smirks. They were both reaching their limit, and their injuries weren't helping things either. But the fight wasn't over just yet.

The two Saiyans rushed each other in a blinding flash of golden light. With one final assault, the two ascended Saiyan teenagers collided their fists with the other's face.

Goten and Trunks got into a slug fest, neither giving an inch as they struggled for dominance. The two teens drilled each other hard in the face back and forth in order to gain the advantage. Blood spewed from Goten's mouth as a left hook from Trunks came into direct contact with his face. The younger Saiyan countered by connecting a double punch combo to both sides of Trunks' face.

Each of their blows connected with such monstrous force, Rias and the few remaining devils could feel them to their core. They couldn't physically see the Saiyans blows, but they all knew where they were from the air ripples that crashed through the sky like thunder and lighting.

Rias' hopes increased as it looked like Goten was gaining the advantage, but her heart sank as it seemed Trunks started gaining momentum. It was a stalemate. But then, the two Super Saiyan 2 teenagers flipped backwards again to gain distance and catch their breath.

Trunks massaged his sore jaw and cracked his knuckles and smirked at his equally battle worn best friend. His piercing emerald green eyes stared Goten down, who returned his confident gaze with an equally confident one. He spread his arms out wide and began channeling golden energy in his hands. Lighting surged around Trunks like a cage as his energy skyrocketed higher than it's ever been! Trunks appeared to be channeling his father's Final Flash, but Goten knew of his friend's technique. It was Trunks' own version of Vegeta's ultimate attack. "This is it, Goten! You lose here!"

"I don't think so!" Goten replied with a carefree yet confident smirk. He cupped his hands to his sides as a bright blue energy formed into them. The younger Saiyan's lighting aura sparked with equal ferocity as he began his family's ultimate attack. "KAAAAAAAA…. MEEEEEEEEEE…."

The blue energy in Goten's hands doubled in both size and power. "HAAAAAAAA….. MEEEEEEEE…"

"BIG TREE CANNON!" Trunks put his hands together in the shape of a gun. The golden energy burst from his fingers like a bolt of lightning, and shot directly towards Goten. The golden beam of Ki covered the entire sky as it approached the younger Saiyan like a rocket.

Goten smirked as he saw Trunks' blast coming towards him. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" The younger half Saiyan thrust his hands forward, as the bright blue Ki blast exploded from his hands and shot towards Trunks' blast.

The beams shot towards each other, colliding with a massive explosive shockwave of Ki. Goten winced as he tried to force his Kamehameha forward, but Trunks put equal force into his attack so the attempt was nullified.

Down on the ground far below, Rias placed a hand over her bounding heart. She anxiously watched as Goten poured all of his energy into his enormous Kamehameha Wave in a desperate attempt to win. She and Sona stopping fighting each other at this point. It was pointless to continue with the epic battle going on above them. The Gremory princess was awestruck. Every time Goten fought, Rias became increasingly amazed with his skills.

Rias and Sona anxiously watched as Trunks slowly began to push Goten back, until Goten poured even more energy into his attack. The blue wave doubled in width and intensity as Trunks fought to stay in control. He growled and poured more energy into his attack as well, bringing the boys back to an even stalemate.

"Give up, Goten! You know you can't tank another blast! You're too worn out!" Trunks called out the loud whirring sound of his Ki blast.

"No way! This fight means way too much to Rias, and I've trained too hard to lose to you! I told you before, you got lucky last time! I won't let that happen again!" Goten shouted. "HYAAAA!" The younger Saiyan poured even more energy into the attack. Trunks poured more energy into his Big Tree Cannon, returning the beam struggle to a stalemate.

The clash raged on, and soon both Saiyans were nearly out of energy. They were both at their limit but neither refused to give up. It was a shock to even Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan that they were both still able to hold the Super Saiyan 2 state after taking such a beating. The two Saiyan fathers smiled proudly at their sons, feeling confident that someday, Goten and Trunks would truly take over the role as protectors of Earth.

Goten's uniform was torn to shreds and was bleeding from multiple wounds across his entire body. He had multiple broken bones, and his arms were beginning to feel like jelly, but Goten refused to give in even an inch.

Trunks was in a similar condition. He also still had a splitting headache from the full power head butt he received from Goten, and the wound was still very much fresh. Blood dripped from his forehead and almost into his eyes, but Trunks couldn't afford to continually wipe it. So he had to deal with the discomfort for the time being.

"You can do it, Goten! I love you!" Rias called out to her boyfriend with a bright smile. There wasn't anything else she could do but cheer her Goten on, as she knew his pride wouldn't let anyone interfere. So her best bet was encouragement.

A conflicted Sona stayed silent behind her. She was in an even further inner dilemma on who to root for than before. She wanted Trunks to win, so she could win the Rating Game, but she couldn't shake her growing feelings for Goten that clouded her judgement. At this point, Sona just decided that she'd be happy on whoever the winner was. Though no matter if Goten won or lost, the Sitri heir still planned on giving him her long awaited first kiss. Even more so, Sona hoped she could get closer to Goten in the near future.

The boys were at their end. Goten took a deep breath and tried to force one last burst of energy to overpower Trunks' wave, but no more energy came out. The younger Saiyan was too weak and almost completely out of energy to continue. Goten tried to fight his draining energy, but his body wouldn't listen. His golden aura disappeared from around him as his hair and eyes returned to their normal black color. Goten winced in pain. The full effect of his wounds surged throughout his body. "_No! Not now… Damn it!" _

Trunks laughed. "Too bad, Goten! You put up a good fight, but it looks like I've won!" But just as Trunks thought he had won and was about to overpower Goten's energy wave, his energy took a nosedive as he lost his Super Saiyan 2 state as well. "W-What?! No way!" His spiky golden hair dropped downwards and returned to its light purple color. Trunks' large golden Ki blast struck down to a size barely greater than Goten's. Trunks growled to himself. He shouldn't have let this happen! Now it was only a struggle of who would give out first. "_Just a little more!" _

Goten winced from another jolt of pain in his arms. Another minute and he felt like they were going to fall off! The Saiyan could feel himself being pushed back. "_Come on! I gotta think of something fast! I gotta use my head for once!"_ Goten was about to concede defeat when an idea finally came to him. "_Wait. Use my head! That's it! I've only got one shot at this! It's all or nothing! But I have to try!_" The younger Saiyan thought.

A pained smirk found its way to Goten's face as he ended his Kamehameha and then immediately used Instant Transmission to disappear from sight. Then, the severely weakened and battered Goten reappeared only a few yards away from Trunks, ready to attack.

"What?! H-How did you…?" Trunks stammered out in shock when he saw Goten appear in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Trunks grimaced. He was too weakened to even counter or block at this point.

"Charge!" Goten shot forward like a bullet, drilling into Trunks' chest head first. Trunks coughed and hacked in pain as he physically felt the last of his energy get knocked out of him like he got hit by a train. Trunks was speechless as both he and Goten shot for the ground with no way to stop themselves since they were so exhausted.

Akeno and Tsubaki saw the two Saiyans shoot towards the Earth from not too far away. The two Queens raced over to their location to try to catch them, but it was too late. Trunks impacted with a loud crash that caused dust and debris to cover the battlefield. Goten crashed next to him a few seconds later in a similar fashion.

Trunks landed on his back. He used all of his strength to try to sit up but he couldn't even move. The lavender-haired Saiyan looked over to Goten next to him with the little strength that he had left. "You got me, Goten…" Trunks said in a pained voice that was no louder than a strained whisper. "That was honestly amazing."

From beside him, Goten let out a pained laugh as he too struggled to get up, but could barely get off of his knees before falling onto his chest again.

"You win, buddy. I give up." Trunks said with a defeated smile as he finally let himself fall unconscious. The typical white light covered the older half Saiyan and he was transported from the arena with a content smile...

[Lady Sona's Special Fighter retired] Grayfia's voice came from over the announcement.

Goten grinned victoriously. He had finally beaten Trunks. "Yeaaah! I did it!" He started giggling happily to himself until the sharp jolts of pain across his whole body caused him to stop. "Ouch…" He whined.

Tsubaki was heartbroken when she heard those words spoken by Grayfia. She knew Trunks would be okay, but hearing the announcement of her boyfriend's defeat was still a lot for her to handle. Especially after she was so confident that Trunks would win.

Akeno touched down where Goten had landed a few seconds after Trunks retired from the game. Tsubaki followed not even a second later. The gorgeous Gremory Queen ran right over to the half-conscious Goten with a sad smile. It physically hurt her to see Goten so beat up. Akeno carefully helped Goten to his feet. It took everything Goten had to even stand. But she felt better when she saw Goten's wide grin. He was too weak to stand on his own, so she had to support him. Not that either of them minded though. She supported Goten's waist with one arm as he leaned against her.

Akeno giggled delightfully. Goten had won. She proved Tsubaki wrong and she even arrived before Rias did. Admittedly, Akeno had never felt this close to him before. Sure, there were the times she'd be topless or sitting on his lap, but that was different. She physically felt closer to Goten than she ever did before. The Saiyan was happy being with her too, which only made Akeno even giddier on the inside.

Akeno started to wipe off some of the dirt and dried blood that covered Goten's face and chest with a handkerchief she kept in her pocket. Usually she didn't like seeing Goten hurt, but since the Saiyan was in a much better condition than when he fought Broly, she felt much more at ease. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine. Just really sore." Goten winced again, chuckling weakly. "But more importantly, I'm really glad you're feeling better. I told you that you can do it. You're much stronger than you think." Goten said with a hoarse voice. He glanced to her with one eye open, as the other was swollen shut.

Akeno's heart fluttered out of her chest at Goten's honest words. Gasping inaudibly, the Gremory Queen's cheeks flushed pink. It wasn't very common for Akeno to actually get flustered but Goten seemingly always found a way to make her blush even when he doesn't mean to. She hugged him lovingly, happy that she got it before Rias.

" Aaaaaaah! Ow ow wow ow! That stings!" Goten instantly winced and cried out in severe pain from the hug. His body was so weak and so sore that the lightest touch felt like getting hit with a full power Kamehameha.

Akeno gasped in shock and instantly broke the hug, looking incredibly remorseful. Usually she liked seeing others in pain, but not Goten. It broke Akeno's heart to hear his cries of pain, especially because she was the one to accidentally cause them. She apologized to the Saiyan over and over as he massaged his sore arms.

Goten smiled back at her. "Don't sweat it. It wasn't your fault, Akeno. My muscles are just too sore…" He gently massaged his arms again as the jolts of pain subsided. He usually adored hugging Akeno, and her boobs were amazing as ever, but he was just too fatigued to appreciate it. "I'll be alright..."

"But you're hurt…!"

Goten chuckled weakly again. "N-Nah. I-I've been in much worse shape than this." The Saiyan said confidently. He gently held Akeno's hand and fought through the pain to smile. "N-Now it's time for to you to win... I-I'll be right here with you..."

Tsubaki faced the duo at this point and was ready to continue, and finish, their fight. The Sitri Queen grimaced. Akeno's extra moral support could be bad for her, she thought as she attempted to think of a plan. She couldn't attack Goten, that would just be unfair considering his physical state, and would only send Akeno into a rage. Then what else was there?

Goten…" Akeno started.

"Yeah?"

"If I use my fallen angel power, you won't hate me, right?" She sounded scared. He could feel her hand trembling. She gripped Goten's hand back for comfort, but the Saiyan could tell she was still afraid.

Goten shook his head and smiled through his intense fatigue and pain. "I could never hate you. Ever. You're one of the most important people in my life. And some silly power will never change that. I promise."

Akeno had butterflies in her stomach as she stared into the Saiyan's dark eyes. He managed to open his other eye just barely and smiled at her. He was at his wits end, but he needed to hang on just a bit longer. For her. He had to. "Okay. I can do it if you're here with me." Akeno said with a shaky voice.

"I'll be right here. I won't let go of your hand." He fought to stay awake.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Goten said, gripping her hand a bit tighter for comfort.

Akeno smiled brightly. She spread her wings wide as lightning energy channeled through her fingers. One fallen angel wing and one devil wing. Goten honestly thought it looked pretty cool. It definitely wasn't something he'd ever hate her for.

Then, a storm cloud with a yellow magic circle in the middle appeared high over Tsubaki's head. Before the Sitri Queen even had time to react, the fallen angel lightning burst out of the cloud, striking Tsubaki head on. The attack wasn't fatal, but it definitely did significant damage. Tsubaki fell to knees, unable to stand at this point. "Trunks…Sona… I'm sorry…" The Sitri Queen whispered before she collapsed.

[Lady Sona's Queen retired]

Akeno smiled as she watched Tsubaki disappear from the game. She and Goten did it together. "Thank you so much, Goten. I couldn't have done it without you." She said an the half Saiyan on the cheek.

Goten chuckled painfully. "T-That was all you, Akeno. I didn't do anything. You were amazing." It was at that moment that the last of Goten's strength left him. He used his energy reserves just to see Akeno smile, but he couldn't hold out anymore. The Saiyan dropped to his hands and knees, panting heavily. "Well, looks like I'm done…" Goten joked as his vision started to fade. As Akeno caught Goten, he finally lost consciousness as he fell into the senior girl's large chest.

Akeno ran a few fingers through his wild hair and smiled down at him. "Get some rest, sweetie. I'll see you once you're healed." She spoke in a whisper, simply combing his wild black hair as the light slowly enveloped his damaged and defeated body.

[Lady Rias' Special Fighter retired] called Grayfia as he returned to the real world to be healed.

Rias arrived only a few moments after Goten's departure from the destroyed dimension. The fight between Goten and Trunks alone left the fake replica of West City in complete ruins. It looked like one of the cities that Buu rampaged through, but thankfully, there were no people harmed this time around.

"What happened?" Rias asked as Sona arrived with her. Both girls were equally curious, as they were on the opposite side of the battle field from where Trunks and Goten originally impacted.

"Goten won the fight." Akeno explained. "He was struggling to even stand up, but he fought through the pain for me. And then he passed out in my arms almost immediately after Tsubaki lost.

"My poor Goten…" Rias frowned. "I couldn't do anything to help him…"

Akeno shook her head, giggling. "You know how he is. He wouldn't have let you help him no matter how much you would ask. It's one of the things I love about him."

"I just wanted to see what his cute face looked like when he won." The Gremory princess pouted, twirling a strand of her Crimson-red hair. "I want to give him his reward kiss too…"

Akeno smirked. "I already did. So there's no need for you to so." She replied, giggling as Rias growled and a tick mark appeared over her head. Sona looked irritated as well but she managed to control it.

"Did you take advantage of my sweet innocent Goten while he was injured?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. But as his mistress it's my job to steal him from you." Akeno said teasingly. "And besides, didn't we call a truce? Remember I'm not going anywhere. I'm in love with Goten too."

Rias huffed and was about to fire back when she remembered Akeno was right, and there wasn't much else Rias could do but deal with it. Besides, the Rating Game was still going on. "Sorry, Sona. Shall we continue?"

Sona shook her head, adjusting her glasses with a smile. "No."

Both Rias and Akeno looked completely lost. "No? What do you mean?" The two girls asked at the same time.

"It's pointless to continue this fight. You win, Rias. I forfeit." Sona said. She didn't want to fight just to lose. It was two-on-one at this point anyway. And besides, she wanted to check on Trunks and Goten.

"Y-You what?" Rias repeated herself.

[Lady Sona's forfeit recognized. Lady Rias is the winner of the Rating Game.]

* * *

Rias, Akeno, Ravel, and Sona were transmitted back to Gremory Castle in the real world immediately after the forfeit was accepted to be healed. As the defeated devils received magical healing for their minor wounds, the still battered unconscious half Saiyans each received a Senzu Bean thanks to Goku. The boys felt even stronger after recovering from their beatings, another trait inherited thanks to their Saiyan genes.

After being healed, the boys went to take a long needed nap. Without even meeting up with their girlfriends first, Goten and Trunks tiredly trudged up the stairs while being guided by Grayfia. She led the two Saiyans to a large room with two Super King sized beds. Grayfia smiled to herself as she watched Goten and Trunks conk out immediately upon hitting the bed. She left soon after, closing the door behind her to leave the Saiyans to rest peacefully.

About eight hours passed and the two Saiyans were still sound asleep. Goten's arms and legs were spread out in four different like a star as he loudly snored away without a care in the world. The younger Saiyan was mumbling incoherently in his sleep about food with a goofy smile spread across his face. Meanwhile, Trunks was turned completely around under the covers, only his feet sticking out. He murmured his sleep, clutching a pillow for dear life as he drooled on it. They were both out like lights.

Trunks was the first of the two to wake up. He stirred and squirmed before slowly peaking his head up out from under the covers. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking around the room. He found his best friend sleeping in the bed beside him, snoring away like it was nobody's business. It was a surprise that Goten could actually stay comfy considering he kicked off his sheets and was half hanging off the bed. "Yo, Goten, time to get up!" Trunks called to his friend.

No response. Goten just kept his big dumb smile as he continued sleeping.

"Yo! Earth to Goten!" Trunks said a little louder. He started shaking his friend on the shoulder but Goten barely budged.

Still nothing. Goten just rolled into his side away from Trunks.

Trunks threw a pillow directly at Goten's face in hopes to wake him up, but that didn't work either. He went right up to the sleeping Goten and chuckled to himself. This time he had a definite way of waking his friend up. "Heyy! Goten! It's time to eat!" Trunks practically shouted, not that he cared.

Instantly, Goten's eyes opened and he shot up from bed, frantically looking around for food. "Dinner?! Where!?" He turned to see Trunks sitting on the other bed with his legs crossed and arms folded, looking at him with an amused grin. "Oh, hey man. Where's dinner at?"

"Geez. Why do you even have ears? You hear with your stomach." Trunks said with a teasing smirk.

Goten shrugged. "I haven't eaten since like I dunno, yesterday? Plus I was dreaming I was at all-an-you-can-eat buffet with the girls! So now I'm extra hungry!" His stomach growled on command after saying that.

"Well you have a point. I'm actually feelin' pretty hungry myself." Trunks said, nodding in agreement.

"Then let's go!" Goten said, fully prepared to go out into the halls of Gremory castle in nothing but a t shirt and boxer shorts. Until Trunks stopped him that is.

"Hold up, bro! You can't go out like that!"

"Why not? Rias or Akeno don't care. I see them naked all the time." He shrugged it off like saying that wasn't a big deal. Trunks' eye twitched at how casually Goten said that. Seeing the girls in their underwear, or less, became so natural to him that it didn't matter. Living with Rias and Akeno was an adventure for him, and he honestly loved every moment.

"No, stupid! What if her parents see you?!" Trunks said while sweat-dropping.

"Oh yeah…" Goten grinned sheepishly and sat down on the bed and began to get dressed. He had completely forgot about that. Trunks just rolled his eyes with a grin.

Rias had left an extra change of clothes for Goten to change into while he slept. She knew her goofball Saiyan of a boyfriend didn't even bother to pack. He smiled, silently thanking Rias. Sometimes Goten honestly didn't know what he'd do without Rias.

"And besides, there's somethin' I wanted to tell you really quick." Trunks said, as he finished putting on his boots.

"Hm? What's up?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your win. That last Instant Transmission rush combo was amazing, man. Really! I guess you really have improved more than I have!" Trunks said with a grin. He held no animosity towards Goten at all for beating him. "You really are stronger than me."

"No way man." Goten said with a shake of his head while smiling. "I won by the skin of my teeth. I could barely stand after my last attack. If you would've dodged and then countered somehow, I would have been the one to lose. That fight could've went either way. We were neck and neck the whole fight!"

The Saiyans smiled and laughed, joking about how their fight was the biggest part of a match meant for Devils.

"We definitely gave them a show." Goten said, adjusting his baggy t shirt and jeans. He stood up and stretched his muscles, feeling even better than before.

"That's for sure." Trunks said, nodding in agreement. "I think we're famous now!"

Goten laughed along with Trunks. "I'm just glad to finally have the rest of summer vacation off. We can finally do all the things we've been wanting to do!"

"Definitely man. This break has certainly been interesting." The two Saiyans both sported wide grins as they did a friendly forearm bump.

Suddenly, there was a knock at Goten and Trunks' door. "Goten? Are you awake?" Rias' cheerful voice called from the other side. She wanted to see her Goten so badly. When Rias had come in to check on him earlier, she was tempted to cuddle with her sleeping boyfriend, but thought Goten looked too cute and adorable while sleeping that she didn't want to disturb him.

"Yeah, we both are." He called, hearing Rias' voice instantly put a smile on his face. Goten didn't get to see her after his win, so he was happy to see Rias more than anyone else.

"Are you dressed?" Akeno called from the door as well. "I hope not~!" Akeno giggled, getting an eye roll from Rias.

Goten smiled and fought off a blush when he thought about the alluringly sexy Akeno. He adored her and cared about both her and Rias immensely. But still he would get flustered at her much more forward way of flirting as compared to Rias'. If he knew better, Goten would've thought he was falling in love with Akeno too. Trunks only shook his head as Goten laughed to himself. "Yeah. We're dressed."

The door opened as Rias went over to Goten and happily plopped down on his lap. "I'm so proud of you, my adorable Goten. You even made an attack for me..." The Gremory princess draped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and they kissed again. Rias let out a soft moan of pleasure as Goten held her even closer. Rias' whole body became increasingly hot as her perfect, womanly curves rubbed against Goten's steel-like muscles. She broke apart with a light pink blush. She felt like if she stayed like that for much longer she would've completely lost herself.

Tsubaki came in to see Trunks, smiling as she sat down next to him. They were much more reserved as a budding couple, as Tsubaki wasn't nearly as flirtatious or seductive as Rias or Akeno were. Not that Trunks minded though. Trunks was just glad that he had a girl who genuinely liked him, and not just wanting a date with him because of his money or fame.

Akeno happily sat down next to Goten and pushed his head into her breasts and held him there until Rias pulled him away. "Don't even think about it. It's my turn with him! You had your turn before!" The Gremory heiress said, sticking her tongue out at Akeno childishly. Rias clutched to Goten defensively, asserting her dominance as the true girlfriend.

Akeno simply winked and blew Goten a kiss. "Fine. I'll have my own intimate alone time with Goten soon enough." She ran a single finger up his chest and then tapped his nose. "It'll be so incredibly hot~! Isn't that right, Goten?" Akeno said in a whisper, inching closer to the Saiyan.

Goten blushed a little bit by thinking about the image of Akeno naked, not that he hasn't seen her naked before. "Umm… n-no comment."

"Goten…" The Saiyan suddenly got a chill from sensing Rias' energy spark. "You didn't just picture it, did you?"

Goten swallowed hard. He did picture it, and legitimately felt bad as he really felt like he was betraying Rias. "N-No...?"

"Yes you did, liar." She put on a fake frown.

He frowned. "You're right, s-sorry. I-I just..." Rias was the perfect girlfriend and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

Rias immediately went back to her sweet self. "Sshh, sweetheart it's okay. I was only kidding. " She smiled at Goten and pecked him on the cheek and he felt a little better.

There was a quick knock on the door, and then Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta came in, followed by the other Gremory Devils and Sona. The two older Son boys greeted the teens with wide smokes, while Vegeta stayed silent with his usual stern look and his arms crossed.

"How you guys feeling?" Gohan asked the two younger Saiyans. "That was a really incredible battle. I'm impressed!"

"Yeah! Both of you boys should be so proud of yourselves. You're both turning into incredible fighters. I'll be honest with you, at the rate you're going, you two might surpass Vegeta and I soon!"

Goten and Trunks' eyes lit up like children. "Really?! Surpass you?!" They said at the same time.

"Yup! Seriously!" Goku replied with his usual wide smile.

"Kakarot is right." Vegeta jumped in suddenly, surprising Goten and especially Trunks. "I underestimated you both." The Saiyan prince was somewhat disappointed that Trunks lost, but he wasn't angry. In fact, he was quite proud of how strong his son had become over the past months. Vegeta had to thank Goten for that actually. If he didn't start training again, than Trunks probably wouldn't have either. "You boys both have incredible power. The potential within you both rivals even Gohan. But that doesn't mean you can slack off with your training by going on dates! If you want to ascend, you'll have to push your bodies beyond their limits! Understand?"

"Yes sir!" The two boys said at the same time, saluting the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta smirked at that. "Good."

Then, the other Devils starting gushing to Goten and Trunks about how amazing their fight was. They all wanted to fight like that and be as strong as them, but Trunks explained that they've been training their whole lives, and that fighting is in their blood.

Goten added that the training that he and Trunks do is on a completely different level than when he trained the Devils. Intense gravity training with heavy weights at Super Saiyan 2 isn't something a normal human could do. That somewhat discouraged them, but it only made them all want to get stronger so they could hold their own in the next big battle.

* * *

After a big feast for Goten and Trunks, the Devils and Saiyans prepared to head back home. Goku offered to take everyone back with Instant Transmission, but everyone politely declined. They wanted to have a relaxing train ride anyway. Though deep down both Trunks and Goten knew that it wasn't going to be their definition of peaceful. Not by a long shot. Goku bid farewell to his younger son, congratulating Goten again on his win. With that, the orange clad Saiyan teleported back to Earth along with Vegeta and Gohan.

"Please come back soon, Goten. You're welcome down at Gremory Castle any time. Your display at today's Rating Game was nothing short of remarkable. You truly are an incredible fighter." Lady Venelana said to her future son in law. In her mind, Rias and Goten were already engaged.

"T-Thank you, ma'am." Goten bowed.

"Oh please, sweetie. I told you to call me Mother." Rias' mother replied while laughing behind her petite hand.

Goten scratched the side of his head while laughing bashfully. "O-Oh right. I forgot about that. Sorry, M-Mother."

"See? Isn't that better? You're a part of the family. There's no need for such formalities." Venelana giggled.

"Um, I guess that's true." Goten replied shyly. It didn't bother him to address Lady Gremory as Mother, it just felt kind of weird for Goten. He didn't know why she kept asking him to call her that though.

"You're such a cutie, Goten. My daughter definitely chose right."

Goten blushed a bit. "T-Thank you…" He replied bashfully while rubbing the back of his head.

The Gremory princess had wedding fantasies the whole rest of the walk back to the carriage as the boys cracked jokes. Rias flashed to herself in a beautiful white wedding dress standing across from her Goten in a tux. She sighed fondly at the thought, hoping that someday it would become a reality. The carriage brought the Gremory and Sitri devils plus the two Saiyans right to the train station. The group of teens boarded the train, and it soon pulled out of the station and back to Earth.

* * *

Goten and Trunks were sitting in the middle of the sofa, chatting about what their big plans would be for the last few weeks of the summer to make up for lost time. They both agreed that there would be absolutely no studying either. Goten hated studying, but Trunks was no fan of it either. But then, their conversation drifted back to their training.

"Do you think we can really surpass our Dads?" Goten eagerly asked.

Trunks nodded with an enthusiastic grin. "Of course! I mean our dads said that at our level, we're like on par with the first form of Buu that we fought, right? Well that's only with level 2! Just imagine if we became Super Saiyan 3! No evil jerk coming to earth would ever be able to beat us!"

"Yeah! You're right! Let's do it!" Goten grinned widely, high-fiving his best friend.

Rias closed the book when she was reading and faced the boys. "Alright, can someone please explain to me who this Buu guy is?! I've heard you talk about him like he was terrible monster! So then how come I don't remember anything?!" The redhead smiled, poking Goten on the nose playfully as she sat down on his lap.

Goten and Trunks looked to each other in silence, until Goten nodded as if he were telling Trunks that it was okay to tell the story of Buu and how the entire human race was eradicated. "Because your memory was wiped."

"What? My memory?" Rias repeated.

"Yep!" Goten nodded as the story caught the others attention as well. "The only ones who remember the battle are the two of us, our dads, Gohan, and the rest of our group. It was a wish made so the Earth didn't live in fear like it did during Buu's rampage across the planet."

Asia gasped to herself in fear as she clutched Issei's hand for support. "R-Rampage…? W-When did this happen?"

Trunks continued where Goten left off. "It was almost nine years ago. Goten and I were just little kids. He was seven, and I was eight."

"You guys fought this Buu jerk? What happened?! Goten, did you and Trunks beat him? I bet you did!" Issei said excitedly.

Goten stayed silent as his face grew gravely serious. "This may be hard for you all to hear. What we're about to tell you may seem like a fairy tale, but it very much happened. The terror Buu caused throughout the universe is very real."

But despite the warning, none of the Devils objected. Rias clutched Goten's shirt and gulped, but she was ready to hear the story of Buu. Or she thought she was.

Trunks took a deep breath before speaking. "As I said, about nine years ago, the pure evil and incredibly powerful being known as Majin Buu was released upon the world thanks to the wizard Babidi. Buu was terrible. He rampaged across the entire planet, destroying everyone and everything in his path. All of us were bested by that absorbing asshole." Trunks shivered as he recalled being a part of the pink demon. "By the time he was done, Buu had eradicated the entire human race. He even destroyed the whole planet Earth."

The color immediately drained from their faces. "You mean… I died? H-He killed me?!" Issei asked in pure shock. He thought being revived by Rias was shocking, but finding out that the entire planet was destroyed was completely mind blowing.

Goten nodded sadly. "Everyone."

Rias heart sank when Goten frowned. She knew what he was going to say just by looking on his face. "Even us. We were on the planet when Buu blew it up. Thankfully, everyone on Earth was restored to life using the Dragon Balls on Namek. With that, my Dad gathered energy from everyone on the planet to form a Spirit Bomb and killed Buu once and for all." The younger Saiyan explained.

If Goten and Trunks weren't the ones telling the story, then the Devils honestly would've have believed them. But considering some of the other things the Z Fighters had said happened in the past, it wasn't impossible. Hearing that came as a huge shock to the Gremory Devils, but they were even happier to hear that each of them indirectly played a part in destroying Buu.

Kiba still looked puzzled. "It's not that I don't believe you, but if the Earth was gone, where did the battle take place? Space?"

"And how come I don't remember giving any energy?" Xenovia added. "I think I would've remembered something like that even if I was only a kid."

Ravel and Koneko stayed silent. They had no idea the event took place at all, even without Shenron's wish to wipe away their memories. Ravel was still a small child at the time, and in addition to never setting foot in the human world until recently, Ravel was a very sheltered girl. Koneko was in the same boat, as she still lived with Kuroka in the Underworld at the time.

Trunks leaned forward in his seat and smiled. "While I didn't see it, I definitely sensed it. The final battle between our dads and Buu took place on the Sacred World of the Kai's in Other World."

"And remember, your memory was wiped." Goten added. "Everything that happened from when Buu was hatched to when he was finally killed was erased from the public's mind.

Xenovia sighed. "Man that stinks. I wish I could remember." She says, crossing her arms with a pout.

Goten and Trunks rolled their eyes. Buu was someone they both wanted to forget. Especially the time when they were absorbed. They both shivered again instinctively at the thought. Rias noticed and gave her boyfriend a curious yet worried glance, but Goten insisted he was fine. Rias simply kissed the Saiyan on the nose for a quick moment.

[Maybe I can help with that.] A booming draconic voice came from seemingly nowhere.

Issei noticed his left hand was glowing green in the middle. "Is that you, Ddraig?"

[Yes, partner. I've been listening to your conversation about Majin Buu and thought I could help out. Son Goten and Trunks are correct. Your memory was erased of the event, and you all died that day. I should have been transferred to another host, but for some reason, I was not. Lucky for you.]

"Seriously?!" Issei exclaimed. Everyone was in a state of shock. Issei swallowed hard before speaking to his Sacred Gear again. "So what's up?"

[Well, as a Heavenly Dragon, I was not affected by the wish made by Shenron, the Eternal Dragon. I recall the events of the day Buu attacked very clearly. These boys are telling the absolute truth.]

Goten started to grin, until Rias playfully flicked him on the nose. "Don't get all modest, you goof. Tell me what happened!" She said, still perfectly content on the Saiyan's lap.

[Though I do not have the same magical power as I did in my prime, nor am I a wish granting dragon, I do think it is within my power to restore a small portion of your memories. Is everyone okay with this? Be warned you may not like what you recall.]

The entire group of devils were in agreement. Akeno sat down next to Goten and touched his free hand, calming her nerves a bit. Rias hugged Goten tighter. The other devils mentally prepared themselves for what they could hear as well.

[Very well.] Ddraig said. After a moment of silence, the dragon started grumbling to himself from within the Sacred Gear. Then, the green light on Issei's hand grew brightly, covering the train car. [There. It is done. I've restored a small portion of your memories from right before Buu attacked for the first time.]

Rias and the others blinked repeatedly in surprise as the events of that day came rushing back. The horrific event they had long since forgotten.

* * *

_Flashback – 9 years ago – Age 774_

_It was a bright Saturday morning in the biggest shopping mall in the world, Central City Mall. People came from all over the world the visit the popular site, and it had dozens of stores that contained almost anything imaginable. From capsules, to clothes, to games, to food, the mall was a one stop shop for people of all ages._

_Two little girls in particular were happily skipping along down the main walkways of the mall. The first wore a pink spring dress, and the other wore a blue one._

_They were closely followed by a tall man with shoulder-length crimson-red and wore a fancy white suit. It was their day off, so the duo were taking a vacation on Earth. Unfortunately for them, this was the worst possible day to take a vacation._

_The two nine year old girls were giddy as they darted ahead to look over the balcony that overlooked a large multi-layered fountain. Behind them was a toy store. After they tossed a few zeni into the fountain, the girl in the pink hopped down, bored. Now she wanted to go look at the toys._

_"Come on, Akeno! Let's go in there!" The first girl wearing the pink dress squealed to her friend when she noticed the toy store. She had all the toys in the world already, but she still wanted to look at the selection._

_"Yay! Race you, Rias!" She hoped down and followed her friend, but stopped dead in their tracks when a voice echoed in the minds of Earth's citizens that was broadcasted across the entire planet._

_[People of Earth! Can you hear me?! I am the all-seeing, all-knowing and all-powerful wizard Babidi! Son of the equally amazing wizard Bibidi!]_

_The two girls were frightened, clutching onto Rias' fathers pants as he comforted them. Lord Gremory, along with millions of others, including the remaining Z Fighters, looked desperately around in attempt to find where the evil warlock was speaking from._

_[Now, now! No peeking! There's no point in searching for me. You're not even close! I'm using my unprecedented magical abilities to transport my words directly to you. The people.]_

_Rias looked up at her father for support. "Who is that guy, Papa? Is he mean?"_

_Lord Gremory shook his head, softly shushing his daughter. "I don't know, sweetheart…" He began to sweat. "J-Just what is going on here?!" Looking around, he found the other people curious as well. So he wasn't just hearing things after all._

_[I'm so sorry to bother you like this, especially if you were having an otherwise pleasant day, but I too know what it's like to be pestered while having fun!] Babidi scowled. [You see, earlier today, three nuisances did just that! Now, I'm simply returning the favor!]_

_"What's the voice gonna do? Is he up in the sky?" Akeno asked aloud to nobody in particular. "I wanna see him!"_

_Babidi smirked wickedly. [Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! Please be courteous, and remember that silence is golden, okay?]_

_Back at the mall, little Rias closed her eyes. She gasped, surprised that she could actually see the wizard and his large pink friend. "Hey! If you close your eyes you can see him! Eww! He looks like an old frog!" Rias said giggling, and Akeno soon started giggling too. Soon the two young girls were laughing hysterically, until Babidi spoke again._

_[I now present the three cretins who dared to meddle with my affairs! I hope you recognize them, as they are the ones to blame if anything bad were to happen to you!] The wizard said as soon three people came into vision._

_The first was a large green man wearing a long white cape and a turban. The other two were both young boys, and appeared to be only a year or two younger than Akeno and Rias. The slightly older boy had short lavender hair with a green martial arts uniform. The younger one of the two boys had wild black hair with dark eyes and an orange and blue gi. Those three warriors were Piccolo, Trunks, and Son Goten._

_A shy blush found its way to the little crimson-haired girl's face. Rias found both boys really cute, but she liked the one in the orange better though. He seemed sweeter, and looked strong too. Rias could've sworn she saw the boys on television somewhere too, like the World Tournament, but just couldn't place it._

_"Oooooh! He's a cutie!" Akeno gushed when she saw the vision of the young Goten. To Akeno, the young Saiyan was the cutest boy she had ever seen. Though she was only nine, Akeno showed an early yet still innocent interest in boys. "Don't you think so, Rias?" She turned to Rias, who only blushed a darker pink at the question._

_Babidi interrupted the gushing girls for his next announcement. [Come out you cowards! I've got a preview of what's in store for you if you don't show yourself!]_

_Up on the Lookout, The Z Fighters were in shambles. Since Gohan was seemingly destroyed by Buu, and Vegeta's sacrifice unfortunately failed, there wasn't much hope for the Earth until Goku proposed to teach the boys fusion. Though they young boys were asleep, blissfully unaware that they had just become the number one targets by Babidi and the seemingly invincible powerhouse known as Majin Buu._

_For the people who had their eyes closed, a full picture came into view. Babidi and Buu appeared on a quiet, breezy cliff that overlooked a large city in the middle of the Southern Continent. [Allow me to introduce myself.] Babidi turned to face the screen as if he was recording a video. He held two victory signs with his hand and smiled. [The handsome devil you now see is none other than me! The great wizard Babidi!]_

_Babidi then gestured to the pudgy pink menace behind him, who was pumping his fists in the air excitedly. [And this is my faithful servant, Majin Buu! He may not seem like much, but he's actually quite unstoppable.]_

_The Z Fighters gulped. Sweat dropped down their faces. The entire world watched in awe and horror about what might happen._

_Lord Gremory looked around him to the other people. Everyone stood still like statues. Their faces were pure white as they all feared the worst._

_"Papa, is the scary voice and the big pink guy gonna do something bad?" The innocent young Rias asked, her voice cracking with fear._

_Rias' father shook his head to try to avert his daughter's concerns. Though he knew better. "No sweetie. They'll be okay. He might just scare them like your brother likes to scare you."_

_Rias pouted. She hated when Sirzechs would jump out at scare her. And then he would try to apologize when she cried. It made things worse! "Stupid Big Brother…"_

_Back in the mind broadcast, Babidi turned back and faced the beautiful and bustling city. [Now, do you see this city? It looks like a lovely place, doesn't it? But its citizens are about to get a special sneak preview of the high cost of your cowardice while you look on from your hiding place!] The wizard smirked and finally pointed out into the city. [Let the fun begin, Majin Buu!]_

_Buu smirked devilishly but still had hints of childishness, making it only more horrifying to Rias, Akeno and everyone else watching. The fat pink demon lifted up the millions of citizens with his telekinesis. Their helpless screams of unadulterated terror sent shivers down the people of Earth's spines. They wanted to look away, but couldn't. Lord Gremory desperately clutched into Rias and Akeno, ready to teleport back to the Underworld at a moment's notice._

_"W-What is he doing?! No! Not the people! They don't deserve this!" Son Goku growled. Earth's hero along with his friends and family were safe high in the Lookout. Goku and Piccolo felt terrible that they couldn't do anything but watch._

_Once the millions of citizens were high in the sky above their city, Buu pointed his antenna towards them. It glowed a bright pink momentarily before unleashing a giant pink ray. "Buu want candy!" Almost instantaneously, the entire population was turned into candy. Buu sucked up the floating candy balls into his mouth, and ate every single one. All at once. The entire population was eradicated in the blink of an eye. Little Rias and so many others felt like they were watching a real life nightmare. It was petrifying to an adult, let alone nine year old girls like Akeno and Rias._

_[Oh, look at that.] Babidi said. [What a shame. This city is completely useless if they are no people in it. Let's fix that. Go ahead, Majin Buu. Clean up.]_

_"Okay!" Buu said happily. The fat pink demon took a huge inhale of breath as his stomach physically bulged out a few feet. Then, he unleashed his energy all at once in the form of a flame-like breath that completely flattered the entire city in an instant._

_The entire world watched in horror. Even Lord Gremory was trembling. This monster was like nothing he had ever seen before. Even the entirety of the three faction forces combined wouldn't be able to stop this Buu! Just what did those poor children do to deserve to be hunted by a monster like him?!"_

_[That's more like it!] Babidi smirked. He was proud of the devastation he caused. [It's what I'll do to those three meddlers too! So one last reminder, these are the three I'm looking for!] Babidi showed a vision of Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten once again._

_[Don't bother protecting them. They aren't your friends. They're spineless cowards! If they valued your lives at all, they were already turned themselves in to me! You now have one chance to stand up for your planet. It's simple. Just tell me where they are! Oh and by the way, you have five days to measure the importance of your meager little lives. Take too long, and I'll have Majin Buu annihilate you all. If you need to contact me, just speak. I'll hear you. I hope you have info for me! Until then, bye bye!] He blinked off, as if someone turned off the TV, and the whole world fell silent before breaking out in horrific screams._

_Akeno blushed again. She wanted to meet the little boy in the orange who appeared in her head. He was a definite cutie, she thought, and she believed that he didn't even do anything wrong. In fact, Akeno quickly realized that the three fighters were trying to stop Majin Buu._

_"I wonder what his name is…" Rias whispered to herself._

_Things went into a desperate frenzy as everyone worldwide tried to find the three fighters. However Akeno simply hopped out of Lord Gregory's arms like nothing was wrong. She headed to the nearest clothing store, humming happily to herself._

_"Where are you going?" Rias trotted up behind her, with Lord Gremory following closely behind the two young girls._

_"To get new clothes to impress my future boyfriend." Akeno chirped._

_Rias gasped. "You have a boyfriend?"_

_"No, not yet. I don't know his name yet. But he'll be my boyfriend soon!"_

_"How do you know where he is?"_

_"I'll get his phone number!"_

_"But you don't know his name!"_

_"The frog man might say it! Then I'll know so I can call him and we can start dating~!" Akeno said giggling. She had already made up her mind._

_Rias started to feel jealous. She thought the boy was cute too. So why should Akeno have him? "W-What if I think he's cute too?" The little Gremory girl said hesitantly._

_"He'll pick me cause I'm better." Akeno said proudly, not caring about her friend's feelings in that moment._

_"Are not!"_

_"Am too!"_

_The two little girls got in a staring contest while sticking their tongues out at each other. Lord Gremory moved the two away from each other as the girls pouted._

_Then, Babidi returned to the air. After learning of their names, he made Buu destroy another city. And another. __Until Goten and Trunks even vocally came forward, promising that they'd completely destroy both Babidi and Buu and make them pay for what they did. However Babidi only found further amusement out of it, explaining that until they came forward, more cities would be destroyed._

_"My future boyfriend Goten sounds so cute~!" Akeno said blushing, happily skipping in front._

_Rias hung back, holding her father's hand as she bit the tip of her thumb. "Goten… I like that name…" Rias thought, hiding the blush that came to her little cheeks._

_Lord Gremory quickly scooped up Akeno and teleported back to the Underworld. He wanted to protect Akeno and Rias first and foremost despite their protests._

_When they arrived back at Gremory Castle, Venelana came up to her husband and daughter looking really worried. Her husband was pale as a ghost but the girls seemed fine. Little Akeno was wondering when she'll get to meet her future boyfriend, while little Rias couldn't get Goten out of her mind._

_"What happened? Is everything okay?"_

_He gulped. "E-Earth is under siege by an unstoppable demon."_

_"What?!" Venelana exclaimed in pure shock. _

_"Shhh. Not in front of the girls. I'll tell you later. All I know is that…those warriors from the Cell Games are our only hope now. But I'm not sure if even they could stop this evil menace."_

_End flashback_

* * *

The devils remembered even more beyond that, including Babidi's broadcast to the world when Goku first transformed into Super Saiyan 3. However, excluding Rias and Akeno, their memory was cut short when mysterious pink 'fireworks' came down, killing them all. They vaguely recalled giving their energy when Goku, Vegeta and Mr. Satan requested, but most of them were too young and confused to understand what happened.

"That was the Human Extinction Attack." Goten said.

The whole group of Gremory devils were pure white like they had seen a ghost.

Rias covered her mouth with her hands and gasped. "Goten… I can't believe that was you! I-I couldn't stop thinking about you that day... I-It's like we were meant to be together…" Rias draped her arms around the Saiyan's neck, smiling as they kissed again.

Trunks made a fake gagging face. "Would you two get a room already?" He teased with a light grin.

"I guess we're still in that honeymoon stage. Goten laughed sheepishly while Rias blushed at that, only making the older Saiyan laugh harder.

Akeno giggled. "Not so fast, Rias. I liked Goten first, remember? So since I claimed Goten before you did, that makes him my boyfriend. Not yours." She clutched Goten's arm and placed it in between her large chest. Akeno smirked alluringly. "I'm your girlfriend now, okay Goten? Now we can do plenty of couple things~!"

Rias frowned and glared at her best friend. "That's not how it works and you know it!"

"Goten should be mine. I claimed him first, so that makes me the true girlfriend and not you~!"

"No you didn't! We were nine and we forgot about it so it doesn't count!" Rias replied.

"Yes it does~! What do you think, Goten?"

Goten gulped. "I-I umm…"

"Don't answer that." Trunks quickly covered his friend's mouth before Goten could say another word.

And so, yet another argument broke out between Rias and Akeno about who was Goten's true girlfriend. They had made a truce before, but it seemed that was forgotten in the heat of the moment.

* * *

The train soon pulled through the dimensional portal and into the human world. Goten and Trunks opened the window and both shot out into the air. The two boys laughed as they twirled and spun around in midair.

Both of them, but Goten especially, missed the fresh air of Earth really badly. He hadn't been home in over a month! He missed his family terribly. But Goten probably missed little Pan the most. The three year old looked up to Goten and he would always play with her instead of study or do school work, much to Rias' annoyance.

Soon the train pulled into the tracks and everyone safely departed. After that, the group said their goodbyes and went their separate ways for now. Goten and Trunks decided to take the long way home.

"I'll see ya at home, Rias. Okay?"

"Alright. Bye sweetie." She kissed Goten on the cheek and saw him off.

"Love ya! Bye!" Goten said. He and Trunks shot off like rockets into the air, but slowed their speed considerably after a little while so they could just talk for a bit.

"I love you too!" Rias shouted as she watched the duo disappear through the puffy white clouds.

High in the sky, the two promised to hang as soon they could, but for now, Goten just wanted to go home and see his parents. Trunks joked about Goten was in over his head, which Goten fully admitted. They both got a good laugh out of it, and they joked and teased each other the whole way back to West City.

After he left Trunks at the door to Capsule Corp, Goten said goodbye to his best friend and set off his home in the mountains. "Man it's so good to be back. I could never live in the Underworld. I'd miss Earth too much!" He casually flew over the world, taking in all the sights he could. "It just feels nice to fly again. I felt like I haven't flown normally in forever!

It was a little past two in the afternoon when Goten touched down on the grass in front of his house. He had taken his time flying home just to look at the sights.

Chi-Chi ran out the front door of their house and hugged her son desperately. "Oh welcome back, Goten! I missed you so much! Your father and Gohan told me about what happened! I'm so proud of you!

"H-Hi, Mom." Goten replied, grinning sheepishly as his mother cried tears of joy to see her son again. "It's good to see you again. I'm glad to finally be home."

Chi-Chi led Goten inside and there was his family waiting for him. Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Videl, Pan, Akeno and Rias were all there, grinning widely. On the wall above them was a banner that read 'Welcome home, Goten!' Goten rolled his eyes, smiling. He would've thought he was gone for two years but it was only a month. Though, regardless, the young Saiyan was glad to finally be back home where he belonged. Fancy life in a castle just didn't feel like home to him. At least not yet.

As soon as she saw him, Pan's face lit up with joy. "Uncle Goten!" The toddler cried as she flew forward, tackling Goten to the ground. "I missed you! But now you and Auntie Rias are back so we can pway!" She started hopping up and down happily.

Videl smiled and gently pulled Pan away. "Sweetie, your Uncle Goten just got home. Let him relax for a bit. You have all summer to play before you start preschool."

"I don't wanna go! School is stupid!" Pan repeated. "Uncle Goten says so!"

The rest of the Son family glanced to Goten with amused grins. "Don't look at me! It's not my fault!" Soon the whole family broke into laughter.

Goten sat down on the ground and faced Pan. "Listen, Panny. You gotta go to school so you can be smart, okay? Then you can be successful like your mommy and daddy!" He ruffled the adorable three year olds jet-black hair.

"But why do I gots t' do that? I wants to fight like you and Grandpa! He doesn't have an edumacation either!"

Chi-Chi elbowed Goku in the arm teasingly as the full-blooded Saiyan grinned sheepishly.

Goten smiled, trying to hide a laugh. "You can do both! Your father is the smartest guy I know, plus he's still much stronger than me. And besides, at school you can make a whole bunch of friends!"

Pan looked down at the ground for a moment, before looking back up at Goten. "Okay… I'll go. Will you come visit?" She asked with a hopeful little smile.

"That's my girl." Goten grinned. "And of course I will! I'll show you and all your little friends how to make the best block castles!" Pan's face lit up as Goten continued. "I'd rather be there than at my school." Rias slapped him playfully on the head at that.

Pan giggled and climbed onto Goten's shoulders as the Saiyan teen stood up. Gohan and Videl silently thanked Goten as Pan pointed outside. "Let's go play!"

"Alright!" Goten and Pan giggled as they ran outside and started playing in the grass. They were play fighting, but Goten was letting Pan win and pretended to get hurt. She got a kick out of it every time he faked being injured.

Rias smiled adoringly as she watched the two. "I never knew Goten was so good with kids…"

"Yeah, he really is amazing…" Akeno agreed.

"Pan thinks the world of Goten. And he adores her. She looks up to him like a big brother. Sometimes, she listens to Goten more than me!" Videl said, walking up between the two devil girls.

"Goten spoils her rotten. He means well though." Gohan added.

Rias looked back out through the window just as Pan landed a punch to Goten's face. He flew back onto the ground, pretending to be unconscious. But when Pan approached the 'defeated' Goten, he jumped up and snatched Pan in his arms. The toddler joyfully screamed and laughed as Goten tickled her, trying her best to escape.

Goku smiled, staring at his growing family proudly. The Saiyan loved fighting, but he loved these moments with his family more than anything else.

* * *

A few days went by since Trunks and Goten's return to Earth. Since then, their fathers allowed them to take a well-deserved rest from their training.

Now, the whole Son family was going for a picnic out of Mt. Paozu. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, Videl, and especially little Pan were all going. Mr. Satan planned on coming a little later. Rias and Akeno really wanted to come, but they had devil affairs that they had to attend to. Chi-Chi promised her 'daughters' that they would definitely be able to come to the next one though.

It was a cool summer day in the middle of August with bright sunshine beaming down on the group. The perfect weather for a picnic. The Son family took an airship to a quiet area on the mountain by a large lake in the middle of a beautiful grassy area surrounded by trees and other mountain life. Videl, Pan, and Chi-Chi set up the blankets while the Son boys tossed a baseball around.

"Those boys never help with setting up. Yet they're the ones who eat like it's their last meal ever!" Chi-Chi said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, look at them though. They look so happy. Especially Gohan. I haven't seen him like this in months!" Videl said fondly watching her husband let loose and have fun.

"And Goten too! He's been so happy ever since he met Rias. They're like soul mates!" Chi-Chi replied.

After the ladies finished setting up, little Pan ran over to join the boys playing. The simple game of catch soon turned a game of keep away from Pan, which ended with Pan tackling her father to the ground and stealing the ball from his hands.

Pan got up to her little feet and started jumping victoriously. "Look Mama! I got the ball from Daddy!"

Gohan laughed out loud as he ruffled his daughter's hair. Then he turned to the other two Son men with a look of astonishment. "It's really amazing. Pan is only three and she's so strong! And that's without any formal training!"

"Well of course! My sweet little Pan is going to be the strongest one in the world someday!" A burly voice came from behind the three Saiyans. Goku, Gohan and Goten whipped around to see the champ himself standing there. Mister Satan himself.

"Dad! Glad you could make it!" Videl came up and hugged her father.

"Hey there, Mr. Satan. Good to see ya!" Goku grinned as the two champions turned friends shook hands.

Mister Satan looked all around for little Pan. "Where's my favorite little girl in the world?"

Then, the champ felt a tug on his pant leg. "Here I am!" Pan said, beaming up at Satan with a smile so wide it melted the champion's heart. Instantly, he scooped Pan up in his arms and hugged her. "Ahh stop it, Gramps! Your beard tickles!" Pan said in between giggles.

After the short reunion, the family sat down for lunch. But with four Saiyans in attendance, it was much more like an extravagant feast.

Goku had five chicken wings in his hands while Goten scarfed down three entire bowls of rice in a matter of a minute. Gohan emptied the pasta bowl almost equally as fast. Pan, being the impressionable little girl that she is, attempted to eat just like them. She picked up three whole sandwiches and went to eat them all at once until Chi-Chi stopped her from possibly choking.

Chi-Chi glared disapprovingly at the three male Saiyans. "You boys should be ashamed! Can't you eat like normal people for once? You're making a bad impression for Panny!" Videl and Mr. Satan nodded in agreement.

The three Son boys frowned. "Sorry…"

"It's okay!" Pan chirped like nothing had happened.

Soon, lunch ended with no other issues. After that, Goku and Gohan started sparring. Goku wanted whip Gohan back into his full shape. He did slack off in the time of peace, but he was quickly regaining his training momentum. Videl and Chi-Chi watched intently.

Gohan dodged a punch for his father and countered with a kick of his own. The Saiyan smirked and teleported into thin air just as the kick was about to land. Goku appeared behind his son and sent a chop to Gohan's side. The half-Saiyan flew forward but soon flipped back onto his feet and rushed his father again.

"Hey Dad, still think those are tricks?" Videl said teasingly.

"Don't be silly, Videl!" Mr. Satan said. "How could I think that when even my sweet little Pan knows how to fly? I could never call her a trickster!" Videl and Chi-Chi simply rolled their eyes with amused grins.

Pan popped up from her spot on the grass near Goten. "I flew around the world like three times already!" She chirped happily.

Mr. Satan turned blue at the thought of little Pan performing an amazing feat, but still smiled. He was proud of her and felt bad for ever doubting the Z Fighter's abilities. "That's amazing, Panny!"

Meanwhile, Goten laid flat on his back and watched the clouds. Pan laid next to him, giggling every time Goten said what each cloud looked like.

They laid there for almost half an hour until Goten jumped to his feet, wanting to take a dip in the lake. His father and brother were still sparring, while the others were talking amongst themselves. He went over to the lake and peered over. Goten grinned at his reflection. The young Saiyan kicked off his shoes and stuck his bare foot in the water to check the temperature. It was perfect, he thought. Cold but not too cold. Just right.

Pan slowly tip toed up behind her Uncle Goten, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles. When she was directly behind Goten, Pan gave her unaware uncle a good shove. Goten flailed his arms in the air helplessly until a loud splash was heard only seconds later.

Everyone else stopped what they were doing to see Pan roaring with cute laughter, pointing at the bubbles where Goten landed into the crystal-clear lake. The whole rest of the group broke into hysterical laughter as Goten's head popped up from the water.

"Alright then. Two can play at that game, Panny." Goten said smirking. Pan simply clapped her hands while laughing. The Saiyan then disappeared into thin air using Instant Transmission.

Pan immediately stopped laughing. "Uncle Goten? Where did you go? Did a fishy bite your toe?" The rest of the family stifled laughter as Pan looked all around for the half-Saiyan. But then, Goten suddenly reappeared behind his little niece. Before the toddler could even react, Goten scooped Pan up in his arms and jumped in the lake with her. Joyful screams of laughter could be heard from the little girl as they both hit the water with a big splash.

Not wanting to miss out on any fun, Goku threw off his shoes and t-shirt and dove in after his son and granddaughter. Pan climbed onto her grandfather's shoulders as they faced Goten in a pretend fight. Pan tried to dunk Goten under the water but her little hands couldn't manage to do it. She tried and tried to dunk Goten but he wasn't budging at all. The entire family, excluding Pan, broke out into laughs as she continuously tried to dunk the teen Saiyan.

When Pan pouted and gave up, Goku took matters into his own hands. He immediately dunked Goten under as Pan laughed and clapped happily to herself.

The trio played in the water for what seemed like hours. Gohan even joined the group for a much needed swim after a stressful work week. Juggling work, family and his training was difficult at times, but Gohan was the best person to accomplish it. Goku and Chi-Chi were both extremely proud of both of their sons, despite the fact they took vastly different paths in life.

* * *

Meanwhile, a familiar red aircraft driven by Goku's closest friend Krillin shot across the sky towards Mt. Paozu. With the former monk was his wife Android 18, and their fifteen year old daughter, Marron. Marron, Goten and Trunks were all best friends growing up. They were absolutely inseparable for years. And as a child, Marron developed a crush on the clueless Goten, which only strengthened as the trio got older.

However, the calls to hang out stopped when Trunks and Goten started high school. Not on purpose of course, but Marron didn't know that. She was pissed at Goten, that was for sure, but still the blonde beauty was hiding how happy she was that she would be able to see Goten again after so long.

The family was high over the enormous green mountain when Krillin noticed the entire family by a lake far in the distance. He thanked his training for that. "We're almost there!" Krillin called out.

Android 18 turned around to her daughter and smiled teasingly. "Are you happy that you'll get to see your boyfriend?"

Marron instantly flushed pink. "N-No! I'm mad at him! And h-he's not my boyfriend!"

Krillin started snickering at his daughter's expense. "Then why did you get all dressed up?"

Marron's face became even a darker shade of pink. She momentarily looked down at her outfit that was very flattering on her curves. She wore a pink dress that reached her thighs, light mascara to bring out her shiny blue eyes, and light pink lip gloss. He long silky blonde hair draped around her shoulders perfectly. One would've thought she looked like a model. "S-Shut up, Dad! I don't like Goten! H-He's a dork!"

Krillin and 18 continued laughing as Marron's face and cheeks became a brighter shade of pink than her pink dress. They knew of their daughter's feelings for Goten very well, and honestly were in full support of them. Krillin always wanted Goten and Marron to be together so he could official brothers with Goku, like they've always wanted since they were kids. But Marron was less than enthused.

"Sweetie, if don't like Goten, then why are you blushing?" 18 said through her laughter as they started to make their descent to the ground in the air car.

"Hmpf!" Marron crossed her arms and pouted. But then her thoughts drifted to Goten, not even caring about her parents teasing anymore. They were right, after all. She did like Goten. A lot. "I_ wonder if Goten got any taller… or if he's any cuter than before… Oh! I hope he's single._" Marron accidentally let out a girlish squeal as she thought about the Saiyan. Her parents simply rolled in their eyes in amusement.

A few minutes later, Krillin's aircraft touched down near the Son family picnic. Pan and the Son boys were out of the water now, and Pan conked out in her father's arms right away. Goten sat with his feet in the water, just staring out in the distance and enjoying the view.

Goku and Chi-Chi ran over to greet Krillin and 18 immediately, happy to see the old friends coming for a visit. "Perfect timing, you guys! We were just having a picnic! Come join us!" Chi-Chi said happily as she and 18 went over to join Videl and Mr. Satan.

"Krillin! Your hair is short again! I like it!" Goku said grinning.

"And your hair looks exactly the same as it did when he met." The shorter man joked.

The two best friends laughed as the caught up, reminiscing on old times as they joined the rest of the family.

Goten skipped a rock across the lake. Twelve skips! A new record! He went to reach for another rock for another round when he suddenly got a deep chill down his back when he heard a girl clear her throat angrily.

He turned to see Marron staring at him angrily with narrowed bright blue eyes. The blonde's arms were crossed under her perky chest and she was tapping her foot impatiently.

Goten gulped. "M-Marron?!" He knew it was her, but she looked so different! And much prettier!

She flipped her long blonde hair behind her back and huffed. "Oh so you _do_ remember I exist!" Marron yelled at Goten who just flinched. The blonde tried to hide a blush as she stared down at the handsome Saiyan. Goten's haircut was completely different, and definitely got much cuter, Marron thought. Though he still had that same stupid look on his face that always made her smile. And even though Goten and Marron didn't see each other for a while, Marron could tell he was still the same adorable Goten she fell for years ago.

* * *

_A/N: Firstly, shoutout to my good friend ProjectDualPower for the amazing fanart of Goten and Rias! You rock man! Thank you so much!_

_Next, I just wanted to thank everyone from 300+ followers and favorites. All of you are the reason I've continued this for so long and hope to keep doing it for much longer until this story is finished, whenever that may be. Anyway, this chapter begins a mini-filler comedy arc involving a character who debuts near the end of this chapter. So with that said, enjoy!_

_But anyway, yes, Marron is the third true girl for the harem. In this story, she's only about 1 year younger than Goten, so she's 15. Basically Koneko and Ravel's grade. _

_Also, I've been getting multiple questions about this, and I've answered the best I can but I keep getting questions, so I'll just put it here. __No, Battle of Gods and Resurrection F have NOT happened yet. They'll happen later down the line, so don't worry. My story is a slightly modified timeline of the manga with Cooler's Revenge, M8 Broly, and Bojack Unbound added and a few ages slightly changed._

_See ya next chapter!_


	28. Chapter 28

~Chapter 28: Rias' New Rival!~

"M-Marron?! Is that you?!" Goten exclaimed in a surprised shock. He knew it was her, but she looked so different… and much prettier!

"Oh so you do remember I exist!" Marron huffed, more than a little annoyed. The blonde girl had her arms crossed under her perky chest and was tapping her foot impatiently. Marron wanted to smile at the handsome Saiyan in front of her, but her annoyance with him prevented the blonde from doing so. Though no matter how annoyed Marron was, she was squealing with joy on the inside about reuniting with her best friend and how handsome Goten had gotten over the past seven months. When Goten hopped to his feet, Marron found herself blushing even further. "_W-When did he get so tall?" _

Goten gulped as he faced the blonde in front of him. Marron was the last person he expected to see today. And while he was definitely happy to see her again, he suddenly felt extremely guilty for not calling her since he started school at Kuoh Academy. Before he enrolled in high school, Goten, Marron and Trunks were inseparable. The three best friends did everything together! But after that fateful day seven months ago, Goten became so preoccupied with everything that hanging childhood friend Marron completely slipped his mind. He was still in awe that the Marron standing in front of him was now a beautiful young woman.

Marron put her hands on her hips, pouting. "Well, Goten? Aren't you going to say something?"

Goten blinked repeatedly as he was broken out of his trance. "O-Oh hey, Marron! How've you been? N-Nice day, isn't it?" He said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He couldn't stop noticing how pretty Marron had gotten. Though despite Marron's new mature appearance, she was still the same girl that he grew up with. Goten knew that the blonde was usually as sweet as an angel, but whenever Marron got mad at him, she became really scary!

Marron pouted and poked Goten's chest with her finger. "Don't give me that crap, you big jerk! I haven't seen you or stupid Trunks in over six months! Not even a call! What's the deal!?"

Goten knew she was right. He felt terrible, and by the remorseful look on Goten's face, Marron knew it. He clapped his hands together as if he was praying. "I'm sorry! Really! I've been struggling in school because it's hard and I don't pay attention! Plus, I started my training again so I haven't had much time to myself!"

"_You could've got me to help you in school, you big dummy…"_ Marron thought, blushing a bit at the same old stupid grin that Goten always had. The blonde stared at her oldest and best friend while puffing her cheeks. Goten sweat-dropped as he thought Marron was going to hit him, but thankfully, that didn't happen. Instead, she let out a cute 'hmpf.' "Alright. But I'm still mad at you and that other dork Trunks!"

Goten laughed to himself. Marron would always call him and Trunks dorks. It was like her signature line. He found it funny, but Trunks not so much. "Mare, I'm really, _really _sorry. Please forgive me. I really feel awful… I-I promise I'll make it up to ya! One day, we'll spend a whole day together just the two of us! We can go to the carnival or something! Just name the time and place, and I'll be there! Pinky swear!"

"Y-You remembered…?" Marron said softly, blinking repeatedly in surprise. A blush came to her cheeks and her blue eyes shined hopefully. She glanced down to her pretty pink dress before looking back up into Goten's dark eyes.

Goten looked at her in confusion for a moment to what she meant. Then it clicked. 'Mare' was Marron's nickname that Goten made up for her many years ago. The Saiyan grinned at the girl in front of him. "Of course! That's the name I gave you when we were kids! I could never forget it."

Marron squealed with girlishly joy as her fake anger act immediately dissipated. She ran forward into Goten's arms, smiling. "I missed you so much, Goten…" She draped her arms around Goten's neck as he gently returned the hug.

Goten grinned sheepishly as he pulled Marron a bit closer into the friendly hug. Well, 'friendly hug' was how Goten saw it. However, the hug had a slightly different meaning for Marron. Her heart was beating a bit faster at the close hug, but she didn't pull away despite her flustered state. Marron had liked Goten for years, which blossomed into love not too before Goten started at Kuoh.

Krillin, Eighteen, Goku and Chi-Chi watched from a few couple of yards away, gushing about the possible 'budding relationship' between their children. Little Pan had now woken up from her nap and was happily playing on the picnic blanket with her parents and Mr. Satan.

"Look at those two. Reunited at last." Eighteen said happily.

"Marron tried her best to hide how happy she was to see Goten again too. Now look at her! I haven't seen her like this in a long time." Krillin added with a bright smile.

Chi-Chi nodded, gushing with stars in her eyes. "Oh I'm so happy! Marron is like one of my own daughters, it's great to see her again! She's a beautiful young woman now!" Chi-Chi watched Marron grow up, and she knew the extremely close relationship Goten and Marron had. It would be a crime to her for them not to get together one way or another. She was so caught in the moment of seeing Marron again that she completely forgot about Rias and Akeno!

Krillin and Eighteen agreed and started to rant about how their kids were going to get married. Goku just sat there next to his wife as he devoured plate after plate of food. "Umfff, Cffi-Cffi-"

"Hush, Goku!" Chi-Chi silenced her husband and continued talking about their children's future with Krillin. "You know, I've always liked them two together. They make a great couple!"

"I agree! But my brother is another story. Seventeen is …a little over protective of his one and only niece." Eighteen replied, sighing while running a hand through her blonde hair. Krillin and the rest of the Son family broke into hysterical laughter as they all pictured the once feared Android 17 get all bent out of shape over his niece in a relationship with a boy, regardless of the fact that Goten was the sweetest boy that Marron had ever met.

Meanwhile as their parents continuing their gushing, Marron finally broke the hug. She looked up at Goten and winked at him. Now that they made up she wasn't going to let him sneak away again! The blonde knew Trunks or Goten didn't do it on purpose, but still, she wasn't taking any chances! Then, the two teens decided to join their parents over at the picnic. The blonde held onto Goten's arm and found herself blushing. "Goten~! When did you get so muscular~?"

Goten shrugged with a sheepish grin. "Uhh, I don't know…?"

Marron giggled at his shyness. "You've really gotten much cuter since the last time I saw you. Though you're still as dense as always!" She said teasingly as she playfully punched his arm. But all Marron got was a sore hand because it was like punching solid steel.

Now it was Goten's turn to laugh. "Y-You think so?" Marron nodded. "Well I gotta say… you've gotten prettier since the last time I saw ya, Mare. I-I like your dress. " Goten said while blushing a little bit, glancing down to the blonde's curvy and perky figure.

The blonde gasped inaudibly and her cheeks flushed an even darker shade of pink. Smiling, she leaned up and kissed Goten on the cheek, resulting in a bunch of "oooooh's" and "awwww's" from their parents as if they were back in third grade. Marron would always do that since when they were kids, but Goten never really thought anything about it back then beyond Marron having 'cooties' as he would put it. Though now, Goten had a feeling there was something more to it than that.

As Goten and Marron joined their family at the picnic table, little Pan had woken up from her nap. Instantly the toddler darted over to her uncle and Marron, hopping up and down. "Aunt Marron!" Pan hugged the blonde, who she considered practically an older sister.

Marron happily returned the toddler's hug and smiled. "Panny! You've gotten so big!" She said ruffling the toddler's dark black hair. Looking around at the Son family, she truly felt like she belonged. Goten's house was truly her home away from home.

"Guess what? Guess what?!" Pan squealed happily, bouncing up and down in Marron's lap." The toddler pointed to her uncle, trying not to laugh. "I pushed Uncle Goten in the lake and he fell in with a big splash! And then, me and Grandpa dunked him!" Pan said before rolling backwards onto her laugh with adorable giggles.

Marron was astonished for a second as she took in what Panny had just said. She looked at Goten beside her before breaking into roaring hysterical laughter. Goten frowned in embarrassment as Marron pointed at him as her laughing continued.

The half-Saiyan rolled in his eyes with a smile, as he found himself giggling a bit as well. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Mare. I know I deserve it. And you…" He then turned to a giggling Pan with a mischievous grin. "You little tattle-tale!" Goten scooped Pan up in his arms and started tickling her.

Pan was screaming with joyous laughter as she tried to break free. She was laughing so hard tears formed in her black eyes. "Okay stop! Uncle Goten, stop! I gives up!" Pan cried in between her happy shrieks.

"That means I win again!" The Saiyan placed Pan down as she slowly caught her breath. Marron giggled beside Goten, sighing contently as she rested her head on his broad shoulder. It was just like the old days.

Seeing at how close Marron and Goten were, even after all this time apart, Chi-Chi suddenly got an idea. "Marron, sweetie, why don't you come for dinner? I'm sure my son would love to have you. Plus there's so much to catch up on!"

The blonde perked up with a smile as bright as could be. "I would love to!" She clutched Goten's arms tighter against her perky chest. Turning to Krillin, she batted her eyelashes hopefully. "Daddy, can I please stay?! Pleeaaase?" Marron knew her father could never resist the old batting the eyelashes trick, and she was right.

Krillin sighed with a smile on his face before nodding. "Sure, sweetie. Be home by eleven, okay?" He trusted Goten with his daughter more than anyone else, so the former monk felt at ease that his one and only daughter would be with the son of his best friend.

"Thank you Daddy~! I love you!" Marron chirped happily before letting out a girlish squeal that she'll be able to spend the whole day with Goten.

Goten smiled sheepishly. "I promise I'll bring her home safe." Goten affirmed to Krillin and Eighteen, who showed their thanks with a nod and smile.

"Don't mess around too much, okay?" The female android said teasingly, to which Krillin and Chi-Chi snickered at the thought. Goku was too busy eating his fifth round of food to hear.

Marron glanced to Goten momentarily, before turning away in a flush. On the inside though, she was squealing and in full agreement with her mother! Some true alone time with Goten was exactly what she wanted and needed.

The two laid down on the grass, and sat in silence for a few moments before Goten spoke up again. "Hey Mare?"

"Yes~?" Marron chirped happily as she rested on the cool grass. The duo just took in the fresh summer air of the day, as the blonde girl didn't want to go back to the Son house just yet.

"I'm sorry again."

"It's okay. I forgive you. So, how's school? Any friends?"

Goten nodded. "Yeah! Of course!"

Marron quickly sat up, smiling down at Goten. "Wow! Who knew that an idiot like you could actually make friends with anyone besides Trunks and I!" The blonde teased with a playful grin. Though in her mind, Marron was thinking about how she and Goten were more than friends.

"Oh yeah? Good one, Mare!" Goten replied sarcastically, but he was still grinning. "Just because I live in the woods, that doesn't mean I don't know how to make friends!"

"Sure about that?!" Marron fired back.

Goten took a second to think of a comeback. "W-Well you live on an island so ha!"

"So what?! At least I'm not a stupid boy!"

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Goten whined. "You're the stupid one, stupid!"

Marron rolled her eyes while giggling. He was never good at comebacks. That was always Trunks' area of expertise.

She giggled before attempting her best imitation of Goten. "Ohhh look at me! My name's Goten! I'm a big stupidhead who trains and eats all day! I need help in math 'cause I'm stupid!"

Goten found himself roaring with laughter. He had to admit it was a good impression. "Oh yeah? Well this is you!" He cleared his throat and tried to mimic Marron's feminine and high-pitched voice. "Oh-my-gosh. Like I'm Marron and, like, fashion and makeup is my life. I'm really pretty and nice but I like to hit my best friend for no reason!"

It was Marron's turn to whine. "I don't sound like that!" She slapped Goten's arm playfully.

"Yes you do!"

Another hour passed. As the two teens continued to talk and joke with each other like they hadn't been apart for even a day, Krillin and Eighteen decided to call it a day and head home after a long yet fun conversation with Chi-Chi and Goku.

"Those two have been inseparable since we got here." Krillin said as he tossed out a capsule onto the grass. With a loud 'pom' and a puff of smoke, the red air car appeared in front of the blonde android and her husband.

"Are you sure it's okay for Marron to stay?" The blonde woman asked with slight concern. "I don't want her to be a bother."

Chi-Chi nodded eagerly, waving off any last concerns. "Of course! It's my pleasure to have her. Marron's welcome at our home whenever she likes!"

Krillin and Eighteen gratefully smiled to the matriarch of the Son household one last time. After a short goodbye and a promise for another visit soon, Krillin started up the air car and shot off for his home. They still currently lived at Kame House with Master Roshi, but Krillin was close to a promotion at his job as a cop, so they were planning to move to East City where he worked.

Regardless, Krillin and Eighteen were glad that soon they would finally have a place of their own. Living with Master Roshi was nice, but they agreed it was time for a change. As the couple approached their island home, Krillin proposed a topic to his wife that she knew Marron would absolutely overjoyed to hear about when the time came.

Back at the picnic, Gohan, Videl, and Mr. Satan helped Chi-Chi clean up as the Son family prepared to go home for the night. Mr. Satan was staying over at Gohan's for the day, much to Pan's delight.

As the adults finished packing up the picnic, Goten still had his back rested against Marron's as they chatted just like old times. Goten kept taking in the wonderful scent of her shampoo.

A smile found its way to Chi-Chi's face as she spotted the two. _"All three of Goten's girlfriends are so sweet, and so pretty too! My son is very lucky!" _Chi-Chi chuckled as she suddenly thought of a way to tease them further. "Hey you two lovebirds! You can have an even better reunion back at the house! Come on!" She and Goku broke into stifled laughter when Marron's face became visibly red, even from where they were standing many yards away.

Goten simply scratched his head in slight, finding the comment strange. Though considering the comment came from his mother, who was constantly teasing him about everything, it didn't seem too out of the ordinary for something that she'd say.

Goten stood up and brushed himself off before helping the blonde girl to her feet. Once again, Goten apologized on behalf of his mother for her embarrassing comments, but Marron explained that she didn't mind. In fact, she liked them. In Marron's eyes, the more people who pictured Goten and her together, the better.

"Ready to fly?" Goten proposed.

The blonde groaned. "You know I hate flying. The wind gets in my eyes and it messes up my hair!" She flipped a strand behind her back. Marron's long blonde locks of hair that gracefully fell down her back and shoulders just made her appear even more attractive than she already was.

"Ohhh, no. Poor you." Goten said teasingly with a smile. Marron slapped his arm as Goten started giggling. "Alright fine, you big baby. I got an idea!" Marron raised an eyebrow in confusion at that, but kept silent. The half-Saiyan smiled and looked to the skies while cupping his hands around his mouth. "FLYING NIMBUS!"

A second or two went by and nothing happened. Marron was ask if something was wrong when she saw a puffy, yellow cloud appear high the sky over the horizon. The cloud did a nosedive in the two teen's direction before coming to a skidding halt directly in front of them. Marron clutched Goten's arm in slight fear that she'd fall right through, knowing exactly how the Nimbus worked.

Goten turned to her with an amused grin. He hopped up on the cloud effortlessly, but noticed the blonde's hesitance to try. "What? You think you'll fall?" Marron nodded shyly, hiding the pink flush on her cheeks. Stifling a chuckle, Goten sat down cross-legged on the cloud and held out his hand. "I got ya, Mare. Don't worry. If you're too dirty-minded to ride it normally, you can sit on my lap!"

Marron huffed. "I'm not dirty minded, stupid! You're the one who was staring at my dress!"

Goten shrugged, playing dumb. "Yeah, then how come I'm sitting on the Nimbus like this?" Goten said with a teasing grin that Marron couldn't resist giggling herself.

"Move over then!" Marron said, hiding a grin. She jumped up, landing directly on the Nimbus without falling through. "I-I did it!" She cried excitedly. As Goten teasingly congratulated her for not being impure, Marron clonked him right on the back of the head again. At that moment Goten made a mental note not to tease her about it anymore, because it always ended with him getting hit.

The Nimbus slowly began to gain altitude as Marron clutched Goten's waist for support, finding herself blushing. "J-Just don't go fast, okay?"

"Go, Nimbus!" Goten cried as the yellow cloud shot off towards Goten's home at a moderate yet comfortable speed. Though these days, it was never usually quiet, especially with both Akeno and Rias living there.

Marron soon opened her eyes and found that she was fine. The view was actually breathtaking as Goten had slowed down to a casual speed. Marron loosened her grip on Goten's waist when she found that she wasn't going to fall. But then a twinkle came to Marron's eye as she smirked mischievously. Peering over the Nimbus Cloud, Marron pointed down to the luscious green earth beneath her. "Hey, Goten! Look down there! I see somethin'!"

"Where? What is it?" Goten peered over as well but couldn't locate what Marron was pointing at.

That was because she wasn't even pointing at anything. As cute as Goten had become, Marron thought, he was just as gullible and naïve as ever. Snickering, Marron shoved the him forward, sending him flying off the Nimbus and plummeting to the ground.

Goten flailed his arms and legs in a comedic fashion in attempt to stop himself from falling like on Looney Tunes, one of his favorite shows. Marron was cracking up hysterically, and she almost rolled off the edge for laughing so hard.

Then, the Saiyan's face hardened into a playful smirk as he caught himself in midair and shot back towards the retreating Flying Nimbus. Marron screamed in half joyous laughter, half pure fright as Goten flew right at her and swooped her into his arms, and lifted up above his head as if he was going to toss her off. Goten could only stifle laughter as Marron flailed her arms in attempt to get free of his grip. "Let me down, you big jerk!" She started slapping him on the arms in between giggles. "Goten seriously!" Marron cried fearfully.

Goten immediately put her down, apologizing. "Scaredy cat. I wasn't gonna drop you."

The blonde huffed, flipping streaks of silky blonde hair behind her shoulder. "Stupid Goten…" She mumbled under her breath.

The whole rest of the ride home, Goten tried to get Marron to talk to him, but she was giving him the silent treatment. Internally, Marron was over it, but she enjoyed teasing him.

* * *

Eventually, Goten and Marron made it back to the Son house. When Goten touched down, he carefully helped the blonde down off of the Nimbus. He did one quick energy sense to fortunately find that both Rias and Akeno weren't home yet, meaning he had more time to try to explain his new living scenario to the blonde.

Goten led Marron inside to his house. As she looked around, Marron found that everything had looked the same since she was last at the Son house. It warmed Marron's heart when she saw a picture of Goten, Trunks and herself when they were about ten, smiling widely at the camera. She smiled fondly at the memory. As Marron entered the family living room, the blonde girl plopped down on the couch, giggling. "Sit on the couch with me, Goten~!"

The Saiyan shrugged and sat down next to Marron, putting an arm around the back of the couch. Blushing, Marron scooted closer to Goten and rested her head on his shoulder. "This is nice, isn't it? Just the two of us together like the old days…"

Goten grinned, nodding sheepishly in reply. Marron giggled at his shyness. "_He's still as cute and stupid as ever." _

He switched on the television and searched for the cartoons like the kid that he was. Marron didn't care what they watched. She just wanted to be with him.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of the Son home, Chi-Chi was happily humming to herself as she started to make dinner for the family. Marron was a welcome guest and she was happy for her youngest son to have his old friend back. Chi-Chi giggled, gushing to herself. Ever since Goten met Rias she was so much happier overall. As a devoted mother, when her son was happy, Chi-Chi was happy too. That happiness only increased when Akeno moved in, and now Marron found her way back into her son's life. _"Ohh! I can't believe this~! Little Marron has become such a beautiful young woman! She was my little Goten's first little crush. Now look at her! She's a knockout! My son is so popular. He has three girlfriends now! Three girlfriends means three times the weddings and grandchildren!"_

When the happy matriarch broke out of his blissful trance about Goten and his three ladies, Chi-Chi realized that she was out of many of the ingredients she needed to make dinner. The raven-haired mother took off her apron and turned to her husband. "Goku, come on! We're going food shopping!"

Goku leaned back in the wooden kitchen chair, keeping balance with his toe. "Why do I hafta go?"

Chi-Chi clonked her husband on the head with her wooden spoon. "Because I said so, Goku! You have to help out around the house!" She placed her hands on her hips, glaring at her husband. "You don't have to train all day in times of peace, you know!"

"But Chi-Chi, what if-"

"I don't want to hear it, Goku! You're coming with me!"

Goku gulped. Despite being one of the strongest fighters in the universe, his wife still scared him. "O-Okay. Can I at least lick the spoon this time?"

"Maybe…" Chi-Chi said with a teasing smirk as she raised a single eyebrow. "Now come on, mister. I want to give Marron and Goten some time alone.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Goku asked hesitantly. He peeked into the living room to see Marron happily laying against Goten's chest as they watched cartoons together. One would've thought they looked like a couple. "What if Rias comes home?" Goku was naïve, but he wasn't dumb.

Chi-Chi waved off her husband's concerns as she selected the number 4 capsule from her case. "Oh please, Goku. My daughter Rias is like an angel. They'll definitely get along." The Son matriarch pulled Goku away before he could pry further.

Upon walking outside into the summer afternoon, Chi-Chi threw out the capsule car and revealed a dark green air car. Chi-Chi hopped in, smiling to herself as she started it up. Goku proposed using Instant Transmission, but Chi-Chi said that they had to learn to act like normal people, including driving to the store, much to Goku's protests.

Just as the husband and wife duo were about to shoot off to the nearest market in Satan City, a crimson red light appeared out front of their house as Rias and Akeno appeared. "We're home~!" The crimson-haired girl chirped happily.

"My daughters! Welcome home, you two! We were just about to go food shopping!" Chi-Chi said as she hugged the two devil girls. Goku yawned from the passenger seat next to her.

"Can I come with you? I want to be of any help I can." Akeno asked happily. "As the true daughter, I want to help my mother and father however I can!"

"Of course you can!" Chi-Chi was beaming. Akeno hopped in the back seat and shot Rias a look of victory.

The Gremory girl pouted at the 'true daughter' comment. If anyone was the true daughter, it was her! "Fine, you can go with them. _I'm _going to go see _my_ Goten!"

"Alright, sweetheart. I'll be back soon." Chi-Chi replied. "Do you want anything?" Rias shook her head to the side. Nodding, Chi-Chi and Goku shot off towards Satan City as Akeno waved to her best friend, teasing that she was the true daughter and Rias wasn't.

Back in the Son living room, Marron's flirtatious teasing continued. "You've gotten so handsome, Goten~! I never knew someone so stupid could be so cute~!" Marron giggled, flicking Goten's nose. "But I like that about you." Marron's cheeks heated up and turned slightly pink as she leaned further up to Goten's face. If teasing wasn't going to work, she'd have to be direct. So she leaned in to kiss him.

Goten froze as the blonde's soft pink lips were about touch his, but she stopped right before. Marron averted her bright sky-blue eyes before pulling away from Goten in a flush. The blonde moved a strand of hair away from her face as she fanned herself, as her body had gotten all hot again.

Goten furrowed his brow in confusion. "_That sure was weird. What's gotten into her all of a sudden?"_

At the same time, a bubbly and giggling Rias headed inside. "I'm home, Goten~!" Rias happily called out to her boyfriend in hopes that he would come and greet her with a quick smooch. It felt like forever that she had seen her cute boyfriend, though it was actually only about six hours. She waited a few seconds, but he didn't respond. "You home, sweetheart?"

Not surprisingly, she fond Goten's shoes at the door. He was home. Then why didn't he respond? Rias figured that he was just napping or something. But what did actually surprise her was another pair of shoes arranged neatly next to Goten's big sneakers. They were a pair of fancy pink feminine shoes. "…Goten?" Rias called again as she made her way to the living room.

"In here!" Goten's voice called from the living room. Rias' expression lit up with joy at hearing Goten's voice. She wanted so badly to have an intimate moment with her boyfriend. With Akeno not around, nobody would be able to interrupt them! She could finally have her Goten all to herself after so long. Rias smiled at the thought as she practically skipped into the living room. However, she stopped in her tracks when she heard laughter. Goten and a girl's laughter. Curiosity and slight jealousy started set in, but Rias promised herself that she would be more accepting.

Taking a deep breath, Rias Gremory strolled into the living room to find Son Goten sitting with a very attractive blonde girl who appeared to be roughly three years younger than Rias herself. By how the two were sitting together, Goten and the girl seemed awfully close. The redhead remembered seeing pictures of a little blonde girl in pictures in the family photo album, so there was nothing to worry about. "Hey there you two. Having fun?"

Goten's eyebrows raised in surprise when Rias' soft, sweet-sounding voice caught his attention. Marron sat up in slight surprise that such a pretty girl was standing in front of her, and that seemed very friendly with Goten. Almost as if she lived here!

He stood up and went over and greeted Rias with a quck hug, leaving a slightly shocked Marron behind him."Hey! Welcome home!" Goten said happily. Turning to Marron, he smiled at the blonde. "Marron, this is Rias Gremory. Rias, this is Marron."

"Who is this, Goten? Is she a friend of yours?" Marron asked suspiciously. "A friend from school or something? Are you payin' her to do your homework 'cause you're too stupid to do it yourself?"

"No!"

"Then what?" Marron put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow while grinning. "Is she your girlfriend?!"

"...Y-Yeah, pretty much."

Marron's mouth fell agape as she was speechless at first. The look of conflicted hurt, anger, shock and sadness was clear as day on her cute face. Tears welled up to her blue eyes but she blinked them away. "S-She...s-she's what?" It came out as a whimper.

Goten felt terrible at seeing Marron's seemingly heartbroken expression.

Immediately after, Marron started wailing her small fists on Goten's muscular chest. "I can't believe you! Goten, you big stupid idiot!" She wiped a few tears from her eyes as she continued hitting Goten on the chest and arms. "How could you have a girlfriend when you've had _me_ this whole time?!"

Rias looked confused. _"Do these two have a history together?"_

Goten raised an eyebrow as he rubbed the back of his head curiously. He brought Marron into a gentle hug to calm her down.

Marron buried her face into his shirt and cried, hitting him weakly over and over. He hated seeing Marron cry, even though he didn't know what he did wrong. He rubbed her back soothingly as the blonde's sniffling stopped. The blonde moved away, looking up at Goten with a frown. "Idiot..."

"Mare, please d-don't cry. You know it just makes me sad when you do..." He gently held in place as he soothingly rubbed her back. Rias watched in stunned silence, slightly sad to see the girl crying because of her, but slightly jealous due to how close Goten was with the blonde.

Marron wiped her eyes on his shirt, mumbling about how stupid Goten messed up her makeup. But still, the hug soothed Marron her a lot. "_Okay, so she got to Goten before I did. Big deal! I've had these feelings for far too long to just give up! I won't lose to her! Or anyone else!"_ Marron declared to herself. She glared at the redhead for taking her Goten away. Marron was angrier at Rias than she was at Goten, actually. The blonde knew that the half-Saiyan was too stupid to have realized her advances from when they were younger, and to find out that another girl had gotten to him first annoyed her to say the least.

"So, you're really Goten's girlfriend?" Marron asked timidly. _"She's gorgeous...!"_

"Yes," Rias began, "this big lug over here stole my heart."

The blonde girl growled as a tick mark appeared over her head. "Y-You probably just seduced and corrupted my sweet and innocent Goten with your giant-ass boobs!"

"W-What?!"

"You heard me!"

Goten sweat-dropped. "_And here we go…"_

Marron always had a fiery personality and would fight back on instinct, something she got from her mother. Goten and Trunks experienced that side of her very well, and they knew not to mess with her when she got like that. He went to jump in to try to stop them, but it was already too late.

"Excuse me?! _My _Goten just so happens to _love_ large breasts like mine!" Rias fired back defensively, as she stuck Goten's arm in between her buxom chest. "Right, sweetie?" She purred while running a finger up and down his arm.

"Y-Yup!" Goten affirmed, much to Rias' delight.

Rias giggled happily and pulled Goten closer to her before winking deviously at Marron.

Marron growled. "It doesn't count if you stuff your bra to make your tits look five sizes bigger than they actually are!"

"M-Mare, s-stop it!" Goten said but she ignored her.

Scowling, Rias moved away from her boyfriend and faced the blonde. "M-My bra is not stuffed! They're naturally this big! Yours are just small! They're way too small for my Goten!"

Marron rolled her eyes. She figured that the naïve Saiyan would be perfectly accepting of her breast size. Goten was a teenaged boy, after all. "I'm younger than you, and look at me!" Marron pointed to her perky chest. "I'm still growing! My boobs are still going to get a lot bigger!" Marron had a very mature and womanly appearance despite only being fifteen, so it was only a mystery what she would look like at eighteen or nineteen.

Marron focused her gaze on Goten, her lips turning into a smile when she found that he was looking at her. She winked at him, unzipping her top just a tad.

The Saiyan blushed with a goofy smile until Rias started pinching his cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?! I didn't do anything!" Goten whined but Rias ignored him, folding her arms under breasts. She did hide a smile though at her boyfriend's whining, thinking to herself that he sounded so adorable like that.

"Would you look at that. I think he likes what he sees." Marron winked at Goten again before confidently smirking at the redhead in front of her.

Rias puffed her cheeks angrily and pointed a finger at the blonde. "S-Shut up, stupid! Goten has seen my bare breasts multiple times! _And_ touched them!" Goten silently agreed behind his girlfriend, but didn't want to add any more fuel to the fire.

The blonde raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh? Is that a fact? Let's even the playing field then." Marron said as she moved Rias out of the way and approached the half-Saiyan. "Heyy, Goten~! I have a present for you~!"

"Is it a snack?"

"No, but I think you'll really enjoy it~!" She said happily pulling down the top of her pink blouse to show her lifelong friend and crush her boobs. Goten's eyes bulged out of his head in surprise at the sight of his oldest friend's bouncing perky boobs which were actually bigger than they appeared to be.

Marron smiled proudly. "There! See? I think he likes my boobs too!"

Rias pinched his cheek when she saw the growing dumb smile across her Goten's face. Goten couldn't believe what he just saw. It was certainly a 'new' way to see his best friend, but despite that, it just seemed weird, considering he and Marron grew up together! Blushing, Goten laughed sheepishly with a hand behind his head.

Smiling triumphantly, Marron pulled the top of her blouse back up. "What did you think of those?" Marron said winking at the Saiyan.

"R-Really nice…?" Goten said through his blush.

Rias cleared her throat and nudged him in the elbow. "You

"She flashed me! Where was I supposed to look?!"

Rias giggled. She thought that she would surprise Goten with a bath later that night. Just to show him whose chest was truly superior.

_"Mare's been acting so weird today... Ever since she showed up, she's been extra flirty... and now she just flashed me her boobs! I mean, they were really nice, and Mare is drop-dead gorgeous, there's no denying that, but this is all really confusing!" _He suddenly felt even more guilty for not keeping in touch for all those months..

Marron was unfazed by the redhead's flirting and broke Goten out of his trance by grabbing his hand. "Follow me, Goten~! I'll show you how I've grown in more areas too. In private. How does that sound?"

Goten shrugged. "Whaddya mean by that? You're not that much taller from when I last saw ya!"

The blonde rolled her eyes with a grin. _"This idiot. I swear." _Marron shook her head. "No, not like that. I mean physically~! I want to show you how I've grown in womanly areas~!"

"Oohhh..." The Saiyan's eyes widened upon realizing what she meant. "_Is this really happening? Or am I asleep?"_

The blonde completely ignored the angry Rias and faced her favorite Saiyan. "There's more where that came from too once we can really catch up..." Marron winked again before tapping his chest. "Don't get the wrong idea though! I'm still mad at you! I-I just wanted to get even!"

Then Rias' energy exploded as her crimson destruction aura swirled. "You won't be going anywhere with my Goten!"

Marron smirked confidently and faced the busty redhead. "I think that's up to Goten to decide. He and I slept in the same bed all the time as kids, so it's only natural for us to be so close!" Marron fired back, folding her arms under her chest and sticking her tongue out at the redhead.

"So what? That was then, this is now! We sleep _naked_ in the same bed every night!" Rias boasted, sticking out her busty chest victoriously as Goten sheepishly grinned behind him.

Marron recoiled a bit. She had her beat there. "Well I saw him first!"

"Oh yeah? Well he took me on a date!" It's not like she wanted to get jealous, but she couldn't help it! Marron brought a sense of rivalry in her that not even Akeno did. Whether Marron was Goten's friend from childhood or not, the Gremory heiress declared that she wouldn't lose Goten to anyone!

Marron frowned, her cute voice sounding sad. "Did he really?"

"He sure did! Goten and I going to get married someday!" Rias declared.

Goten blinked a few times in confusion. "W-We are?" The Saiyan asked. Rias was his first love and he did hope that they were together for a long time. Marrying Rias definitely was not a bad thing. He had a dream about it after all, before Buu showed up.

"Yes!" Rias said immediately after. She had searched for someone like him for eighteen long years and found nothing, until the day that Son Goten came to Kuoh Academy and unwillingly changed the Gremory heiress' life forever.

Marron laughed to herself. "Really? Are ya sure? 'Cause he doesn't look too happy about it!"

Goten sighed. "_She's too hotheaded..."_

_"_W-Why do you even care what me and my Goten do?" Rias shouted.

"Look, don't get confused! I-It's not like I like this idiot or anything! I just don't want him being corrupted by your balloon boobs!"

"That's it!" Rias flared her energy, glaring at the blonde as her destruction energy surged.

Marron stepped out from behind Goten's broad figure and laughed. "Do it, I dare ya."

"Don't, Rias." Goten shook his head and touched her shoulder to calm her down.

The blonde grinned. "How do you think Goten would feel if you blasted his _best friend?_ I think he'd be pretty mad. Go ahead and try though."

"Rias..." Goten's voice tenderly came again.

She stayed glaring at Marron who was confidently facing her, not backing down an inch. Then, the redhead sighed, making her magic vanish as she looked back at Goten apologetically. "Sorry..."

Marron stuck her tongue out at Rias who was now defensively clinging to Goten. The redhead got this jealous, but the blonde's fiery attitude set something off in her. Even Akeno was only teasing Rias, but from Rias' point of view Marron wasn't. She was her first true rival.

Goten glanced between the two devils. "Girls, c-come on… let's just chill for now…" The two ignored him as they started bickering.

"Stupid!" Rias cried.

"Hussy!" Marron fired back.

"I know what you are, but what am I?!" Rias teased further.

"_What are they, little kids?_" Goten rolled his eyes with a smile as the girls started throwing childish insults at one another. He placed his large body in between the girls and lightly moved them away from each other. The last thing he wanted was a legitimate catfight to start. "Girls, please! T-There's no need to fight. Can't we just get along?"

"No!" Rias and Marron said together. Almost in unison, they crossed their arms with a huff and turned their backs from one another.

"_At least they agree on something…"_ The half-Saiyan sighed as he attempted to try again. "C'mon Mare. Be nice! You too Rias."

Marron's expression softened at hearing her nickname again. She smiled and decided to agree for Goten's sake. At least for now. She didn't realize how cute Goten could be when he was acting mature, which to Marron was practically never. Despite of that, Rias' presence got under her skin. "_I still can't believe Goten got seduced by this chick when I was gone! That jerk! Still though, he's become a total hunk. I won't give up so easily."_

"Wait a sec… You gave her a nickname?" Rias asked, slightly hurt that she never got a cute nickname. Goten nodded, explaining that he gave Marron her nickname when they were just little kids. "…I want one too…" Rias said in soft whisper.

The Saiyan smiled as he put an arm around her shoulder. In that moment she forgot all about her anger. "Aww, come on, babe! Don't be sad! I just couldn't think of one for ya! Your name is beautiful just the way it is." Rias gasped inaudibly at the compliment as her cheeks became slightly flushed. He called her 'babe!' Smiling, she brought her boyfriend into a quick yet deep smooch.

"That's probably how you corrupted him! Are you some kinda succubus?!" Marron fired back. "No wonder your boobs are so inflated!"

"I am not a succubus!" Rias fired back in a high-pitched squeak. The angrier Rias got, the higher-pitched her voice got. Goten tried not to laugh but he couldn't help but snicker. "I am an elite devil from the Underworld, and the next head of the house of Gremory!"

"So? Goten over here is a Super Saiyan!"

"I know that, dummy! He's my boyfriend so of course I would know that!"

Marron waved her off. "That's exactly what a succubus would say!"

"That makes no sense!" Rias growled.

Round two was about to start when Goten stood between them before anything could even happen. His face was stern, but the girls could still see the gentleness behind it. They both thought it was incredibly attractive when he took charge like that. "I don't want you two fighting like this after you just met! Try to be friends, okay?"

Marron started to laugh but stopped when Goten faced her with a slight frown. "Mare, please. ! You know how much I care about you, and how sorry I am, but Rias is my girlfriend and I really love her. She's really an incredible girl when you get to know her. Could at least try to become friends?"

Rias' heart fluttered as she blushed a little bit. Giggling, Rias show her appreciation to Goten by laying a soft, momentary kiss on his cheek.

"Goten, I-…" Marron suddenly felt guilty, and the tinge of pain by hearing that Goten did have real feelings for Rias hurt a little bit, but she quickly got over it.

"My mom should be home soon, so please just try to be nice until then, okay?" Goten continued softly, glancing to both girls as a smile formed on his face.

Marron nodded, and went to sit down on the couch. Rias went out into the kitchen to just put some distance between herself and Marron. Sighing loudly, Goten ran his hands through his spiky black hair and plopped down on the couch before glancing to the blonde girl sitting on the couch next to him. "Ya know, you're still welcome to stay for dinner, Mare."

"Of course I'm staying!" Marron squealed happily. Her expression softened when she stared at him. His strong looking face and deep onyx eyes were mesmerizing to her. Her bright blue eyes blinked repeatedly as she found herself blushing again. "_It's still amazing. Who would've thought that little Goten would become such a dreamy hunk! But that hussy had to get to him first! If only he wasn't so stupid, he would have figured out that I've been in love with him for years!_

* * *

Not too long after Rias and Marron's initial heated encounter, Akeno giddily walked in with Chi-Chi and Goku, carrying groceries. Chi-Chi- was gushing about how wonderful of a daughter Akeno was. Rias was still a little riled up, but found herself in a better mood with Chi-Chi and Goku there. Just as Chi-Chi considered Rias and Akeno daughters, they considered her a mother. The matriarch started humming to herself as she instantly got to work on dinner. Goku went right outside to do some training, leaving Rias and Akeno at the kitchen table.

"So what's up? You seem really ticked off. Did Goten dump you for me~?" Akeno said teasingly, but apologized when she saw that Rias was in no mood."

"Don't start!" Rias shot back before sighing. "Goten's friend is here." The Gremory heiress said calmly

"Oh, really? Sounds like fun!" Akeno said happily. She always liked competition, and was sure that Rias was exaggerating. "I'm gonna go introduce myself!" Akeno giggled to herself and went into the living room to her favorite Saiyan and his companion.

"Hi, Goten~!" Akeno purred as she sat down on the opposite side of Goten, greeting him with a smile. I missed you~! Did you miss me~?" The Saiyan nodded, with a slight sheepish grin. She pressed her buxom chest against his arm and smiled seductively.

"Another girl?!" A tinge of jealousy shot through Marron as she clonked Goten on the head. "You have two girlfriends?!"

"OW!" Goten winced, rubbing the sore bump on his head. "Why'd you hit me?!"

"Shut up! You know why, you big dummy! You said you have one girlfriend but you actually have two?!"

Akeno giggled, shaking her head. "Oh no, honey. I'm not Goten's girlfriend. At least not at the moment." Marron sighed with relief at that. But what she wasn't expecting was Akeno's next sentence. "I'm his mistress!"

Marron's mouth fell agape. "WHAT?" She clonked Goten on the head again, harder this time. "You have a _mistress!? _You big stupid pervert!" Marron cried as she continued wailing on her best friend. Goten covered his head with his hands but the blonde kept wailing on him.

"Mare, stop! I-I can explain!"

"Please, allow me." The blonde stopped to stare at the senior girl. "I'm really not. It's just a game we like to play, right sweetie?"

"Uhh, yeah, let's go with that." Goten replied with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Akeno." Akeno said with a bright smile

"M-My name's Marron. I'm this big lug's best friend since we were babies!" Goten grinned sheepishly at the comment as both girls found themselves giggling. "B-But don't get the wrong idea! I-I don't like this dork at all! I just don't want him around that other hussy!"

"I take it you and Rias didn't get off on the right foot?" Marron shook her head. Akeno giggled.

"Don't worry. She'll come around. Rias comes from a family where everyone is very possessive of their loved ones. " Akeno said.

Marron looked surprised. "Oh... I see..." It softened her a little bit, but the blonde still had no intention of giving up.

"But Goten here loves the affection~!" Akeno teased and Marron giggled at his flustered face.

Marron and Akeno hit it off almost immediately. The two girls melted into 'girl mode,' with Goten stuck in the middle. Not in the mood to listen to a girl talk, Goten shrugged and went into the kitchen to check on Rias.

Akeno and Marron gushed about all the cute and funny things Goten said, including things from his childhood. Akeno always liked hearing about Goten's life, and she found herself adoring him even more from the stories. Then, Akeno gushed about the Saiyan's heroism, most notably against Riser and Broly. Marron grew more respect for Rias and her relationship with Goten when Akeno told her about the time when Riser came to the clubroom, but still didn't like it.

Akeno still fondly remembered when Goten burst into the room, knocked Riser through a wall and challenged him to a one on one battle for Rias. Of course, Goten won. That day was only the start of Akeno's feelings for the half-Saiyan that only grew as time went on. Marron listened in awe about the story with Broly and how both he and Trunks fought to save them along with the entire planet. Marron found herself falling for Goten even more that day, as she thought that he was becoming the world's hero, just like he was her hero when they were children.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goten came into the kitchen to check on Rias, who he could easily tell wasn't very happy. She was sitting at the table while resting her chin in her hands.

"Hey. I'm really sorry about Mare. She can get carried away sometimes when she doesn't get her way." He smiled apologetically at the redhead as he sat down in the chair next to her, and gestured for her to sit on his lap.

As a smile crept up to her face, Rias happily obliged. She plopped down on her boyfriend's lap with a giggle. Goten supported Rias' back as she looked down at him smiling. The two smiled longingly at each other as their foreheads touched. "I'm sorry, I overreacted. I just..."

"Babe, you know that I love you. I love you so much you don't even know." Goten whispered as the couple shared a short yet loving smooch. "You have nothing to worry about. No matter how many girls come into my life, you'll always be my number one girl. Meeting you changed my life for the better and I'd never take that for granted."

Rias draped her arms around Goten's neck as the couple started to make out on the kitchen chair. She didn't care who saw her. The redhead fell into Goten's arms and relaxed her body. She was happy again. Marron had got under her skin, but she was fine now. Goten went to lean backwards in the chair, forgetting that there was nothing behind him as they both fell backwards onto the kitchen floor. Rias let out a small shriek as they fell, but Goten held her tight as he couldn't help but start laughing hysterically. Rias soon found herself laughing too before the two shared another quick smooch.

Goten got up off the ground, holding a hand out for his number one girl to grab onto. Smiling, Rias grabbed on and he lifted her up and hugged her again, burying his face into her long crimson-red hair. "You're clumsy." Goten teased.

"Shut up." Rias teased back. To Rias, it was moments like this that she wished she could spend the rest of her life with Goten.

Chi-Chi turned away from the stove and watched the young couple, smiling fondly at them. Seeing them two together reminded her of Goku and herself in their early nights. It made her giddy to see Goten and Rias together. "Rias, sweetie, would like to help me cook?"

"Of course!" Goten frowned when Rias got off his lap. Rias silently apologized to him as she joined the Son matriarch in cooking. She planned on making a special meal just for her Goten.

Goten's stomach started to grow as the two women started laughing as they prepared dinner. Goku came in, anxiously awaiting dinner as he had picked up the delicious smell from outside.

As the smell grew, so did the growl of their stomachs. Goku and Goten glanced to each other and nodded in silent understanding. If they were together, then at least one of them would get a sneak peak of whatever they were making! Goku and Goten tip-toed up behind Chi-Chi and Rias respectively.

"Don't even think about it, Goku!" Chi-Chi shot down her husband's hopes without even looking back.

Goku stopped in his tracks, pouting like a kid. "But you said I could lick the spoon!"

"I said maybe!" Chi-Chi replied as her husband continued his 'sneaky' approach, despite Chi-Chi already knowing he was there.

Smirking mischievously, Goku tapped his wife on the shoulder. When she whipped around, Goku stuck his finger in the pot to get a taste, but his hand was swatted away by Chi-Chi's wooden spoon. "Nice try, you sneak." Chi-Chi said teasingly, but when she saw the look of hungry defeat on the Saiyan's face, she gave in. "Fine, you big lug. Have a taste."

"Yay!" Goku's face lit up. He practically stuck his whole hand in the pot and licked it clean. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "That tastes great! Thanks, hun!" Goku kissed his wife on the cheek.

Chi-Chi blushed like a schoolgirl. Despite being married for more than twenty years, she still was easily flustered. "F-Fine! But that's all you get until dinner. No snacks either!"

"Fine by me!" Goku happily obliged.

Now it was Goten's turn. He was distracted by his parents' antics before, but he refocused his sights on his gorgeous girlfriend who was still swaying her perfect waist from side to side, humming as she happily prepared dinner.

The half-Saiyan came up from behind Rias and hugged her from behind, surprising the redhead. His mouth was watering in anticipation from the delicious meal Rias was making. She playfully pushed him away, hiding a smile. "No peeking!"

"Come on! I just want a taste!"

Rias smiled at that. "You know the rules You gotta kiss me first~!" Rias happily said. Goten shrugged, completely content with that agreement. He brought her into a deep kiss as his hands ran down to her large and perfectly shaped butt. Rias' bright blue eyes shot open in surprise, moaning cutely as he gave it a light squeeze.

Chi-Chi and Goku made a teasing 'ooooooohh,' as if they were in grade school when two kids held hands. Rias pulled away from the intimate embrace, flushed red with embarrassment. As she stood there, fanning herself from how hot her body had become, Goten got what he wanted and took a small bite. And it was safe to say that he was very satisfied in more ways than one.

"Alright you two. Save the fun parts for later!" Chi-Chi teased as both Rias and Goten blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

Soon, dinner was served. Rias and Akeno sat on both sides of Goten, like they always do. Marron tried to sit next to him, but Rias stuck her tongue out at her, saying that the seat next to Goten was reserved for the true girlfriend, which just so happened to be her. Rolling her eyes, the blonde picked the seat directly across from Goten instead.

Goten immediately started devouring his meal made specifically by his girlfriend, completely unaware of the lingering tension between Marron and Rias. He was too focused on his food to realize that small sparks of lighting sparked between the two girls. But when he would look up to face either one of them, they would just smile or wink or wave as if nothing was wrong. Then the moment he went back to eating, the sparking continued.

Chi-Chi meanwhile was blissfully unaware of the tensions, truly believing that all three of her 'daughters' were getting along great. In a rare case, it was Goku who was the perceptive one. He shot Goten a look of apologetic understanding for being stuck in such a situation, but Goten could only shrug. It was hard for him to complain when he was around three incredibly sexy girls.

Marron playfully touched Goten's foot with hers. "So, Goten, I heard you and Trunks fought against Broly all on your own! You're so strong and brave~!"

Goten nodded sheepishly. "Y-Yeah. I lost though. Broly was too strong for us." Though with his training since then, Vegeta and Goku both said that they had surpassed Broly by now. However Trunks and Goten weren't too sure. The only way to find out was to keep training.

"That doesn't matter to me. You probably looked so handsome while fighting~!" Marron chirped.

Rias put her hand on Goten's lap as he continued eating. He grinned, while watching her from the corner of his eye as he scarfed down his second helping.

Marron placed both elbows on the table, and placed her head in her hands as she leaned forward. "Goten, we've know each other for almost sixteen years, haven't we? You're so handsome now, it's unbelievable."

Rias cleared her throat. "There's no use trying to flirt when he already has me as a girlfriend."

"For now. Everyone knows the childhood friend always wins!"

Rias leaned forward. "That's only in anime!"

"Nuh-uh! You know it's true!"

"No it's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Goten sighed. _"This is like an argument between Panny and Bulla over which princess is the best..."_

Two sets of bright blue eyes narrowed at one another as the lighting sparks continued between Rias and Marron once again.

As Rias and Marron stared each other down, Akeno grabbed onto Goten's arm. "Heyy, Goten~! While these two are fighting, why don't the two of us take our relationship to the next level~? We can truly become lovers~! Wouldn't that be hot~?"

Goten gulped down his food as his face flushed pink when he pictured Akeno's curvy and bouncy naked body. Before Goten could even respond to the question, Rias pinched his cheek. "You wouldn't be happening to thinking about Akeno in a way that even we haven't gotten to, right?"

Goten shook his head, swallowing hard. "Maybe...?" He said averting his eyes while letting out a nervous chuckle.

Marron and Rias both giggled. He was a boy, after all. Pure of heart or not, Goten was a teenaged boy first and foremost. Rias was pretty much fine with Akeno flirting with her Goten by now, but Marron? Not so much.

"You should picture me instead~!" Marron said.

"No, picture me~! It's a girlfriend only privilege!" Rias countered.

Marron shrugged when Goten gave her a pleading look to stop. Chi-Chi and Goku were used to this, as it happened daily with Rias and Akeno; they found their son's dilemma funny.

The rest of dinner went by fine. Rias and Akeno happily helped Chi-Chi with the dishes, as the matriarch gushed how helpful her daughters were, much unlike her son and husband.

"Be right back! I gotta make a call." He stepped outside into the evening air and dialed Trunks' number. After a few rings, the other teenaged Saiyan picked up.

"Yo. What's up, man?" Trunks said casually. He was just sitting on the Capsule Corp. porch, relaxing after a long day of training. Vegeta had forced Trunks to train even harder so he could surpass Goten.

Goten glanced behind to check if the girls were approaching. "We have a problem. I need your help over here."

Trunks' face went serious. "What? Is something wrong?!"

"Mare came over. She and Rias, well, they met. I'll leave it at that."

"Marron?! Oh geez! I'll be over as soon as I can. See ya in a bit." Trunks replied and clicked off the line. Just like Goten, Trunks had completely forgotten about calling his old friend when school started up again. The constant attention from fangirls at school, the workload, and his training kept him pretty preoccupied. It only got worse when Trunks met Tsubaki. He meant to call her to catch up a few times, but things came up and he forgot.

The lavender-haired Saiyan quickly changed into a black t-shirt with the word 'Capsule' on it with blue sweat pants and blasted into the sky. _"I hope she's not too mad!"_

A few minutes went by. Goten was sitting on the roof of his house to get a break from the fighting when he saw Trunks coming. Goten jumped down to greet his best friend with their signature elbow bump when he landed. The greeting was cut short however when Trunks suddenly became a little nervous.

Trunks' eyes darted around Goten and the outside of the Son house. "Where is she? She's not still mad, right?"

"Who, Mare? Nah. She's fine. She hit me a few times, but she got over it fast." Goten explained. Trunks silently agreed. That definitely sounded like Marron, he thought. "But dude, let me tell you, Marron is a knockout! Seriously smokin' hot! Like she was pretty before, but now?!" Goten whistled. "She's freakin' gorgeous."

"You're kidding!"

"Bro, I'm serious." Goten's tone said it all. "Just look behind ya." He gestured behind Trunks to the blonde.

Marron had secretly heard the whole thing. She found herself blushing from compliment, and her heart fluttered that her long-time crush would say something like that about her. "_Maybe there's hope after all!"_

Trunks sweat-dropped when he turned to see the blonde standing there, still blushing.

"Hey Marron! L-Long time no see!" Trunks said.

Her actions mirrored her reunion with Goten but this time the blonde was focused on Trunks. "Well, well, well, look it is! Tweedledee!"

Goten pointed at himself. "Who does that make me?"

"Tweedledum!"

"Figures."

Trunks smiled. Same old Marron.

Goten grinned too. "Having the three of us back together is great, ain't it?"

"Don't start, Goten! I'm still mad at you for having a girlfriend! But i-it's not like I have a crush on you or anything, I-I just thought you would tell me first!"

Trunks saw through Marorn's tsundere act easily. He knew of her intense feelings for Goten very well, but never told his dense best friend on the account of he'd realize on his own. "Marron, it's not Goten's fault that he fell for Rias." Trunks tried to calm her down, but it seemed the comment only ticked her off more.

"What? You knew about that hussy?!" Marron yelled.

The older half-Saiyan gulped. "Uhhh... N-No?" Trunks lied right to Marron's face. He was slightly afraid of Marron just like Goten was. Ever since she was ten, Marron developed a fiery side that complimented her usually sweet, almost angelic-like personality.

Goten cut in. "Mare, Rias isn't a hussy...Whatever that means." The blonde rolled her eyes, smiling again at Goten's naivety. Akeno and Rias came out at this point, greeting Trunks with a happy nod.

"You're both idiots. Especially you!" She said, pointing at Trunks.

"Me?!"

"Yes! Goten is a stupid idiot so he has an excuse to do stupid things, but you don't!"

"I-I didn't forget you! I-I umm I had work to do!" Trunks said, thinking of the first excuse that came to his head.

Marron shook his head in disappointment. "That's the same excuse stupid Goten gave!"

Trunks laughed a bit. "Well ya see, I'm actually smart. He doesn't pay attention and then gets Rias to tutor him when he's failing!"

Marron giggled adorably at that, laughing at Goten's pouting face.

"What am I supposed to do!?" Goten whined, putting his hands behind his head. "I'm gonna be a fighter! Who needs to know about school stuff that I'm never gonna need?" In Goten's mind, all he needed to know was how to add and subtract.

Marron had to admit he had a point. Goten wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, and that path of life required no book knowledge. He and his brother truly were like opposites, but at the same time, were so similar in their actions and general mannerisms. Goten was a little more dense though, just like his father.

Trunks turned to Marron, ignoring Goten's whines about how hard math is to figure out. "So Mare, have you been training? I sense your Ki has risen quite a bit since I last saw ya."

The blonde nodded eagerly. "Yeah! My dad's been training me a bit!"

Goten's interest was piqued. Training was much more interesting for him to talk about than math or school. "Really? That's so cool!"

Marron smiled. "I'm even learning the Kamehameha! Watch this!" The blonde cupped her hands together and placed them at her side. Trunks and Goten both sweat-dropped. "Kaaaaa….. meeeeee…."

Goten and Trunks started waving their hands erratically in the air in front of them. "No, Mare! Wait! You don't have full control over it!"

"Haaaaaa….. meeeee…." Marron called as the blue energy of the Turtle School's signature attack formed in the girl's hands.

"Mare, wait a sec!" The boys called out but the plea fell on deaf ears.

"HAAAAA!" Marron called an unleashed the energy wave directly at Goten. The attack was nothing by the standards of an ascended Super Saiyan, but for a beginner like Marron, her power was amazing!

Goten took the full blunt of the Kamehameha Wave, sending him back a multiple yards and landing on the grass with a thud. The dazed Saiyan's arms and legs were spread out in all different directions as he laid there in the grass, his body smoking from the energy. He had a few scratches on his face and body, but it was nothing serious.

However, Rias didn't see it that way. She ran over to her boyfriend and placed his head on her soft lap. "Look what you did, you hussy! You hurt my Goten!" She shot Marron an angry look before turned back to the Saiyan, smiling sweetly down at him.

Marron stifled a giggle as she approached Goten. "Oh please. That big lug is fine. Just look at him. He's smiling!"

Rias looked back at Goten to see that he had his usual goofy grin. The Saiyan was smiling due to how soft Rias' lap felt. Giggling, Rias flicked his nose. Goten's eyes sat open as he hopped up onto his feet. The Saiyan clapped his hands on his cheeks, stretching. "Whoooo! That felt good. Really got the juices flowin'!"

Marron put on a fake pout. "I knew it. You big faker."

Goten smiled sheepishly, placing a hand on the human girl's shoulder. "Mare, that blast was really impressive. If you keep training, you'll become insanely strong!"

The blonde's eyes shined like stars at the compliment. She leaped forward and hugged the half-Saiyan tightly, thanking him.

Rias pouted and crossed her arms under her chest. "Goten~! Teach me the Kamehameha!"

"Me too!" Akeno added.

Goten smiled warmly at the two girls. "Sure! You shoulda tell me earlier! I'll gladly teach the both of ya." The two devil's hearts fluttered. They didn't know why, but whenever Goten smiled at them, it always brightened their day and made their hearts beat faster.

Ignoring the two blushing seniors next to her, Marron looked up at Goten and grinned. "You're all dirty now, Goten. Since it's been so long, why don't we take a bath together for old time's sake? I'll show you all the areas where I've grown as a woman." Marron said winking at her best friend and crush.

Goten's cheeks flushed pink. Taking a bath with Marron was one thing as children, but now? It was a different story. Marron was a beautiful young woman. He had already gotten a peek at her moderately-sized, perky breasts earlier in the day. Who knows what else was waiting for him under that tight pink dress of hers?

Marron giggled at his flushed face. "Oooh! You're blushing. You thought about it, didn't you? You big pervert~!" The blonde said. Hugging the tall and handsome Goten made Marron wamt to lean up and bring Goten into a kiss more than ever before. Despite Goten's absence in her life for a while up until now, Marron felt like her feelings were just as strong as ever if not stronger. His personality was so refreshing, so much better than the typical boys she knew from her old school. The blonde found herself blushing as she stared longingly at Goten's strong face.

Rias yanked Goten away from Marron before she even attempt anything. "No way! Taking baths together is for couples only!"

Marron pulled back on Goten's other arm. "Well considering we used to take baths all the time together as kids, that's makes me his girlfriend, doesn't it?" She winked at Goten before sticking her tongue out at Rias.

"No it doesn't!"

Goten sweat-dropped as he was continually yanked back and forth between Marron and Rias as electricity sparked between them again. Akeno giggled to herself, not wanting to get involved. She had her own ways of getting Goten. Trunks however was much less passive. He managed to get Marron away from Goten, leading her away so she could cool off a bit.

* * *

A few hours went by. The two Saiyans tried to get Rias and Marron to get along, but it didn't go too well. So Rias and Akeno decided to do their own thing while Marron, Goten and Trunks played video games together. Marron slowly got better and better. She almost got to the same skill level as Goten and Trunks, but still couldn't beat them. It would be embarrassing for pros to lose to experts, after all!

Trunks looked at his phone after what seemed like a whole night of gaming. The clock read 10:35 PM. Marron frowned. It was time to go home. She didn't want to yet! Despite her new rivalry with Rias, the blonde had a blast with Goten today. She was still a little peeved about him having a girlfriend, but there wasn't anything she could about it anyway, so she decided not to live in the past and dwell on it. Instead, she was moving forward.

"I'll be back in a bit, girls." Goten said. The two devil girls waved goodbye, giddy that they both got to spend their summer days with such a cutie.

Marron shivered a tiny bit in the chilly night air. Shrugging, Goten swooped Marron up in his arms. "This better?" The flushed blonde nodded slowly. She relaxed into his warm embrace as Goten hovered into the air.

Trunks hovered to an equal height. "Race ya!"

"Alright then! Hold on tight, Mare!" Goten said confidently. Marron snuggled even tighter into his broad arms, feeling completely safe and secure. If Marron hadn't of known that she was in love with Goten before, then she definitely would have now.

"Go!" Trunks yelled as both Saiyans shot off to Kame House. There was one rule. Base form only. Marron screamed in a mixture of fright and joy as if she was on a roller coaster. Her light blonde hair blew wildly in the wind, covering her vision. Not that it mattered, as Marron kept her eyes tightly shut for the first half of the race, which was only a few minutes due to how fast they were flying. Goten made sure that Marron wasn't affected by the air pressure and that there was no way she could fall. Eventually, when they were over the ocean that lead to Master Roshi's island, the boys slowed down to a moderate yet equal pace, allowing Marron to loosen her death grip on Goten.

It was neck and neck the whole race, but Trunks managed to touch down a second before Goten did, winning him the race. The Saiyan congratulated Trunks on the friendly race and gently placed Marron on the soft sands of the island.

Marron adjusted her pink dress and smiled at Goten. "I-I had a great time today, Goten. Let's do it again sometime!" The blonde said before giving her crush a farewell peck on the cheek. "Byyye, guys!" She practically skipped to the door, winking one last time at the younger Saiyan before heading inside.

"I'm home!" Marron called out happily, plopping down on the couch.

Krillin appeared from the kitchen. "How was it? Are you and Goten going out yet?" The former monk asked earnestly. It was his dream for his daughter to marry Goten so he and Goku could truly become brothers like they always wanted as kids. Of course, only if Marron wanted to. The former monk would never force his only daughter, his princess, to marry someone against her will. Considering he and Eighteen knew of Marron's crush very well, he figured she would be in agreement with the idea.

Eighteen came down from upstairs. "Just don't tell your uncle yet. He's not ready."

Marron shrugged. "Goten isn't my boyfriend yet. I have some serious competition, but I won't give up!" The blonde said proudly, clenching her fist in determination.

As Marron told her parents about the rest of her day, Trunks and Goten were flying casually flying home. When Goten explained his situation with Rias, Akeno and now Marron to his best friend, Trunks let out a roar of laughter. Even Goten had figured out that the blonde had some feelings for him, but he wasn't aware just how deep those feelings were. Trunks however knew for a while.

Trunks got one look at Goten and shook his head. "You're fucked, my friend."

Goten hung his head downward. "I know…"

"I thought it was hard having one girlfriend. You've basically got two! Plus Marron. I feel bad for ya." Trunks said, stifling chuckles.

"By the way," Goten asked, "how did you and Tsubaki get together anyway? I was always curious but never said anything.

Trunks sighed. "It's kind of a long story. Basically, after Broly, she came back to my house and we just talked a while. It was kinda obvious that she had a crush on me, considering how shy she was, and how ever time I looked at her during that meeting, she'd get all blusht. But anyway, we started off as friends. What I like about her was that she's real. Do you remember my past girlfriends in middle school?" Goten nodded in silence. "Yeah, they just wanted to brag to their friends or get their ex-boyfriends jealous that they were dating a handsome rich guy. Girls, man, I swear. That's why I never had a girlfriend up until this year. It took me a long time to trust girls again. But Tsubaki likes me for me. Bulla and my mother adore her too, so that's a plus. She's just really cool. It was a shame I didn't meet her sooner..."

Goten knew all of that. Trunks was his best friend, after all. The boys told each other pretty much everything. Trunks was the first one to know that Goten had feelings for Rias as well. But still, it hurt hearing bad things happen to his best friend. "Don't worry about it, man. The past is the past, and now you've got a great girl. Just remember that I'm here for ya."

The two exchanged a quick fist bump. "Thanks, Goten. Same goes for you."

* * *

Goten walked in the door about thirty-five minutes later, exhausted from the day. Walking into the kitchen, he was met with the two devils sitting at the table.

Rias came over to greet him a hug."You're all smelly, sweetheart. Let's get a bath together. I'll wash your back~!" Goten's cheeks flushed pink, smiling in delight as Rias draped her arms around him. "And how about this~? I'll use my boobs…" She said, whispering that last part seductively.

Goten swallowed hard, his smile getting brighter. "Okay!" He replied eagerly.

Rias giggled in delight. "You pervert…" Rias said, lightly pecking her boyfriend on the lips. She pulled Goten by the shirt as she led him into the bath, eagerly awaiting some true alone time. Akeno waved to the retreating couple as she contemplated going in after them, but decided against it so she could have her own bath time with Goten later on.

Rias delightfully ordered her boyfriend to wait in the tub as she got changed. Goten got into the bath, only a towel covering his temperature was really warm, but it was relaxing and soothing to him after a long, stressful day. The Saiyan put his hands behind his head and leaned backward against the wall as he waited for the senior devil.

From the changing room, the busty senior stripped down to a the nude as Goten awaited her. Surprisingly, he wasn't nervous. Rias tied her long silky red hair into a bun, and a wrapped a pink towel around her curvy body.

The door slid open and she walked into the bathroom, the pink towel tightly clung to the senior's curvy hourglass figure, leaving absolutely nothing to Goten's imagination. The redhead's soft, milky-white skin glistened from the water droplets, making her appear like she were almost glowing. Goten started drooling from her goddess-like appearance, still slightly flabbergasted with himself that he managed to score such an amazing girl.

"Goten~! Come here~! I want to wash you~!" Rias said in a happy voice, wanting to be as intimate with her boyfriend as she could. Rias was one to find herself drooling next. Her body quivered in desire as he blue eyes locked onto his iron-like chiseled muscles.

The Saiyan eyes were glued to Rias as she entered the water, her large boobs bouncing slightly with every step. Rias was waiting for this! Goten had a towel around his waist, covering his crotch, while Rias Gremory was fully nude. The Saiyan got a complete view of Rias' amazing perky breasts, perfectly round ass and curvy hips; all bare for Goten to see. Her milky-white skin glistened like crystal in the water as Rias soaped up her boobs.

After some playful prodding, the bubbly redhead started to wash every inch of Goten's ripped upper body, savoring every moment of the touch. Rias giggled, constantly teasing Goten because of his shyness. She used the soap to give Goten funny hairstyles, all the while her amazing boobs continued pressing against his face, back and chest.

She hugged her boyfriend from the back and started washing his back with her soapy boobs. First, she started slow, pressing her boobs tightly against the Saiyan's hard back, going in slight went on for another minute or so until his back was completely soaped up from Rias' boobs, allowing Goten to feel her perky pink nipples. She kissed his cheek from behind, then again on his neck. "Do you like this, Goten?"

The Saiyan nodded, trying his best to control his urges. "Y-Yeah! It's amazing!"

Rias giggled. "I'm glad. Anytime you want me to wash you like this, just tell me. Okay~?"

"S-Sure!"

"Now it's your turn to wash me. You need to get more hands on, don't you think~?" Rias purred, her hot breath sending jolts down Goten's back.

But that idea was soon scrapped when Goten splashed Rias in the face, grinning triumphantly. Rias pouted with a smile, splashing him back. Now it was war. The teens got into a splash fight, giggling and laughing the whole time Laughter and happy shrieks could be heard from outside the bath area for what felt like hours. Then, Goten rushed forward and brought Rias into a quick intimate hug, surprising her a little bit. Rias felt her body go numb as she almost lost herself. against his muscles. Pouting when Goten pulled away, Rias splashed him right in the face. "Dummy..."

"What's wrong?" Goten raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Nothing." Rias feigned anger, splashing her boyfriend again in the face.

The splash war commenced once again as Rias slowly gaimed the advantage.

Goten laughed, putting his hands up in defense. "O-Okay! I give up! You win!"

Rias smiled victoriously and fell into her boyfriend's lap. The young couple cuddled in the tub, just enjoying each other's company. Their legs entwined in a short moment of peace, something that they rarely got nowadays. Goten had a hand on Rias' waist and the other arm around the rim of the bathtub, able to smell her wonderfully sceneted shampoo

"This is great, isn't it?" Rias sighed happily. "I wish we could stay like this forever. I love you, Goten." She said softly, kissing his chest.

The Saiyan buried his face into the redhead's hair. "I love you too. More than anything.…"

Rias looked up at him, mesmerized. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with desire as she readjusted herself, straddling her boyfriend's waist. She brought the Saiyan into a smoking hot smooch complete with tongue. As Rias' pressed her boobs against Goten's chiseled pecs, the Saiyan's hands moved down to the redhead's perky, round ass. Smirking into the deep smooch, Goten gave her firm butt a light squeeze. Rias' eyes shot open in surprise for a moment as she moaned cutely, deepening for another few seconds.

Their lips parted as they stared into each other's eyes with both surprise and satisfaction, a single trail of saliva connected their lips. Neither of them had ever shared such an intense liplock before. It made Rias' whole body hot just by thinking about what they just shared. Rias channeled a bit of Akeno as she licked off the remaining saliva from her fingers. She was surprised, yet happy, that her Goten was slowly becoming bolder in their relationship.

Then, the door creaked open just as Rias was going to continue washing Goten the proper way. Chi-Chi was standing there, completely shocked. She was coming to go to the bathroom, completely not expecting to find Rias and Goten there sharing a very intimate moment.

The Son matriarch stood their gawking, her face redder than Rias' hair. At first she had a blank stare of shock at seeing a naked Rias in Goten's lap. The two teens could only stare in shocked silence, their mouths agape. Rias and Goten were both blushing vehemently, motionless for a moment. Then, the flustered grabbed a towel from the rack and covered up her bare busty chest in embarrassment.

Goten face-palmed. His mom just had to come in. But at the same time, he was relieved. He didn't think he was ready to go all the way with Rias, no matter how much he loved her. The moment was over, but they were both glad that they shared such a lovingly intimate moment. Both hoped that there would be more down the line too.

After gaining control of her frozen body, Chi-Chi ran out of the room in a flush, covering her beat-red face in embarrassment.. Despite being a married woman with two children, Chi-Chi was still a very easily flustered, like an innocent school girl. Chi-Chi teased Goten all the time about having grandchildren, but she didn't think it would actually happen! From Chi-Chi's view, all she saw was Rias and her son finally doing the deed. She bawled hysterically, crying about how her baby boy had become a man. It took Goku a while to calm her down, explaining that it was just a misunderstanding.

With Marron back in his life, and there were still three weeks left in summer vacation before school started up again, Goten knew that his life just got even crazier.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter. Firstly as I said above, this is primarily a comedy chapter to reintroduce Marron. She becomes less feisty later on, this is just for now. The true next arc won't start till like 31 but you don't want to miss anything in this "filler" arc either._

_Also, the other girls will be getting moments soon, I promise. I just want some solo DBZ time + Rias/Akeno cause they live at Goten's house anyway. _

_Please review guys. They keep me going and inspire me to get chapters out faster. Till next time!_


	29. Chapter 29

~Chapter 29: A Day At The Beach!~

The next morning after Goten and Rias' steamy encounter, it was another peaceful summer day at the Son house as the young Saiyan ate breakfast lovingly made by his girlfriend, Rias Gremory. Goten was happily eating his third helping, sitting between Rias and Akeno. The Saiyan was discussing his plans for the rest of summer with the two girls when his mother came into the kitchen.

Chi-Chi waved happily at her two lovely daughters seated at the table in between Goten. Both of the senior devils were each hugging one of Goten's arms happily when the matriarch's teasing gaze fell on her son. "So, Goten, how was your first time having sex with Rias? Did you like it?"

Goten immediately spit out his gulp of milk and started choking and coughing like a madman. He had to be dreaming! Normal mothers don't ask their sons stuff like that! Then again, his mother wasn't normal. Goten's whole family was insane. Except for his little niece Panny.

Rias blushed fervently beside her boyfriend. The busty redhead thought back to what might have happened in the tub if Chi-Chi didn't accidentally see. A part of Rias really wanted to go all the way with him. Her love for Goten grew practically by the day and wanted to show that to him.

Goten continued to pound his fist against his chest to stop himself from choking. Akeno giggled as she patted Goten on the back as the shocked Saiyan slowly found is breath again.

"Mom, seriously?!" Once his breath returned to him, the Saiyan asked that in a hoarse voice from coughing so hard.

"Hush, Goten. Should I be expecting another grandchild soon?" Chi-Chi continued to push a bit further, ignoring Goten's shock. She was only getting joy out of her son's embarrassment. "Oh my! Children before you even finish high school? You're moving a little fast, don't you think?"

"No! We didn't do anything!" A blushing Goten protested but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I'm disappointed in you, Goten. I raised you better than that!" She fake pouted, shaking her finger at him. "I thought your first time would be on your wedding night!"

"But we…!" Goten started but sighed and gave up. Rias couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked in that moment. The Saiyan slouched in his chair with his arms folded while pouting, all the while his face was as red as Rias' hair. Rias just gave him a small teasing peck on the cheek, immediately making him feel better. The goofy smile he had was proof of that.

"I know what I saw, young man! I saw you getting it on with my precious daughter in the tub! I don't want you corrupting your future wife!"

"She corrupted me!" Goten protested, getting a snicker from Akeno and even Rias. As the girls giggled on both sides of him, the Saiyan rolled his eyes and took a huge scoop of cereal and shoved it in his mouth, grumbling about how these two girls will eventually be the death of him. Though despite the insanity, Goten wouldn't change his life with the two older girls for anything. In fact, he enjoyed it so much that he couldn't picture his life without them anymore.

"Sure she did, sweetie. My Rias is the perfect daughter. She or Akeno would never do any lewd things like that." She winked at the two girls, resulting in a giggle from the two seniors at Goten's expense.

The Saiyan rolled his eyes and sighed, deciding to return his attention to his food, soon forgetting all about the teasing. Goten scarfed down the rest of his cereal and burped loudly, satisfied with his meal.

"Thanks for the meal, babe!" He said, happily pecking Rias on the cheek, leaving the redhead smiling as Chi-Chi took her son's plate. She was still getting used to him calling her 'babe,' and it made her heart flutter every time he said it. "So, what's the plan for today, girls? I want to do something fun before school starts."

Akeno giggled, trailing a single finger around his chest. "I have an idea where we can have all the _fun_ you want, Goten~!"

Goten smiled nervously. "R-Really? H-How?"

"Ahem." Rias cleared her throat to get her boyfriend's attention. She hugged Goten's arm tightly between her breasts. "If you wanted to have fun, you know that you can come to me. Just like the other day in the tub. And this time we won't get interrupted~!"

"No way, Rias. It's my turn to be intimate with Goten." Akeno smiled defiantly at her master and best friend, clinging to Goten's arm.

The redhead's eyes narrowed at her Queen's jovial smile. "As Goten's girlfriend, I should get first dibs on any intimate moments!"

"No! As his lover, I should get first dibs!" Akeno fired back.

"You are _not _his lover!" Rias quickly stood up, knocking the chair over behind her. "I am!"

Goten gulped as another one of their scuffles broke out over who got 'dibs' on him first. The whole argument turned the Saiyan's cheeks a flushed color, but he quickly shook it off. He tried to break them up but things only escalated from there.

Rias Gremory stood two inches from a giggling Akeno, as the two girls' amazing and perky mounds squished tightly against each other, which lightly jiggled with every forceful move either girl made.

"Let me have him for a few days. Who knows? By the time I'm done with him, Goten may prefer me over you~!"

"Absolutely not! Goten's first time will be with me, whether you like it or not!"

Akeno smirked teasingly, pushing back against her master. "Oh please, Rias. You're way too inexperienced for a man like Goten~! He needs a strong woman who can satisfy his needs! Like me~!"

"You shut up! You're a virgin just like me!" Rias shouted, "I can satisfy my Goten plenty!"

"Then why haven't you consummated your relationship yet?" Akeno teased further, winking.

The redhead lost some of her bravado and retreated a bit, blushing. "W-We just haven't had the time! M-My Goten is just really shy!" Rias shyly stammered out, twirling a strand of her hair.

"Is that it? Or is that he doesn't want his first time to be with you?"

"S-Shut up, you big jerk! Goten and I are in love! We're just taking it slow!"

Not wanting to have to verbally prove her adoration to Goten any longer, Rias turned away from her Queen and came face to face with her handsome Goten. His boyish good looks always made her heart do flips in her chest, especially when he smiled at her. At times, Goten's smile alone was enough to make Rias feel weak in the knees.

He gently hugged Rias to him. Their noses touched, and the lips glazed over one another for a moment before they shared a tender yet intimate kiss. It was the perfect combination of loving intensity yet a surprising gentle reciprocation from Goten that made Rias' heart flutter each and every time.

Turning back to Akeno, Rias smiled victoriously before planting another little kiss on Goten's cheek. The young budding couple were still in the 'honeymoon stage' of their relationship, where they just wanted to smooch as much as possible.

"Oh my~! It seems you two are getting closer than I thought to finally doing it~!" The Queen said. She honestly didn't mind being in second, or even third. As long as she had Goten in her life, she was content.

While still happily sitting on her boyfriend's lap, Rias winked at him before turning to Akeno with a victorious smirk. "That's right!"

Akeno simply rolled her eyes, giggling at how amusing Rias could be when she got jealous. "Don't worry. I'll get my chance."

Goten sweat-dropped. He wasn't sure about how or when his first time with a girl would go, but his instincts were immediately drawn towards Rias. His first true love.

"So anyway, what did you have in mind, sweetheart?" Rias happily asked.

"Well, I was thinking about doing something we all could do together. Like the beach or something! It's a nice hot day so we should go out!"

The girls' moods both instantly lit up.

"That's a great idea!" Akeno happily said, her pinkish eyes shining with joy.

"I love it! Let's go!" Rias agreed.

Chi-Chi overheard the three teenager's plans and came out into the kitchen. "Did I hear that you lovebirds are planning a beach date?"

Rias blushed. In a way, it was a date! The couple hadn't really had much alone time since summer vacation started, but the redhead wasn't really complaining she just loved spending time with her Goten period. That being said, she did still want Goten to herself now and again.

"Yeah! Would you all like to come with us, Chi-Chi? It can be like a family beach day!" Akeno asked.

The Son matriarch blushed. "Oh no. Im much too old to be wearing a swimsuit. I'll look like a granny compared to you beautiful young ladies." Chi-Chi said with a smile, though she was slightly envious about how both Rias and Akeno had such rocking bodies for their age.

Rias shook her head, smiling at her mother. "You don't look a day over twenty-five, Chi-Chi! Honestly! Please, I insist." The princess meant that comment too. She always admired how Chi-Chi could pull off such a natural yet mature elegance similar to Rias' own mother.

"Oh thank you, girls! You truly are the best daughters in the world! How can I say no now? Of course I'll go." The compliment truly warmed Chi-Chi's heart. Her confidence had been waning with age but that truly gave the Son mother a much-needed boost. She was so lucky to have Rias as a daughter. "I'll call the others!" Chi-Chi gushed, and ran to the phone to call the two mothers.

"I'll let the others know after we get changed. I'm sure everyone has been dying to take a vacation!" Akeno replied as the two senior girls went into their bedroom to pick out what to wear, leaving Goten wiping his brow in relief that he avoided another battle between the two.

Chi-Chi turned to her son and shook her head, amused by his relieved expression. "You've got your hands full, don't you, Goten? Two stunningly gorgeous girls swooning over you day in and day out must be quite the experience. And now you'll be at the beach with them? I don't know how you can control yourself…" Chi-Chi said, laughing when her blushing teenaged son groaned about how she was way too embarrassing. Goten was a teenager. It was her job as a mother to be embarrassing!

Goten sighed. _"She's doing this on purpose!"_ Chi-Chi only giggled when she watched her flustered son shove his hands in his pockets and head off to his room. As he passed by the girl's room, he could hear the two giggling and talking about what they were going to wear. The Saiyan only became more flushed after that, thinking of the limitless possibilities of Rias and Akeno in sexy bikinis. _Or less_. His blush increased the more he pictured that, but quickly shook it off and strolled into his room before the girls caught wind of his daydreaming and brought him in for a little 'modeling show.'

Inside the girl's room, Rias and Akeno posed in multiple different bikinis, wondering which Goten would like best. Both senior beauties desperately wanted to wear the sexiest and most revealing bikinis they could in attempts to arouse the Saiyan and tease him as much as possible. However due to little Pan and the rest of Goten's family being there, Rias and Akeno could not be as seductive and enticing as they would have hoped. Either way, they were positive Goten was going to love what they prepared for him.

As the girls picked out the perfect outfit, Chi-Chi went out front to alert the rest of her family. She found Goku on the grass in front of their house, happily rough-housing with Pan. Gohan and Videl were watching from a few feet away, talking about how big their one and only daughter was getting.

When Pan noticed her grandmother approaching, the toddler happily jumped into her Chi-Chi's arms. "Granma!" Pan cooed.

"How's my little angel~?!" Chi-Chi said.

"Good! I gots to fight Granpa!" Pan pumped her fist triumphantly.

Goku nodded proudly, coming up and ruffling Pan's hair. "Pan's a great fighter. So strong for her age!"

"Well guess what, sweetheart? Grandma has a better idea! How does a family trip to beach sound?" Chi-Chi was speaking to all four people present, but her gaze was focused on Pan whose onyx colored eyes absolutely sparkled at the mention of a beach. "Even Bulla might come too!"

"The beach!? Really? Mama! Papa! Can I go? Pwease?!" Pan was thrilled! She had only been to the beach once before as an infant, so she was dying to go again when she was actually able to play. Not being able to swim didn't bother the toddler at all though, as with her little floaty plus having her favorite uncle with her, Pan was sure to have a blast.

"Of course, sweetie." Videl said. "We'll all go!"

"Yaaaaaaaaay! Let's go wight now!" Pan started to jump up and down. Her adorable eagerness got a laugh out of her parents and grandparents.

Videl smiled. "Sweetie, we have to get ready first. Come on, Mommy will take you inside so you can put your swimsuit on, okay?" She said, starting to lead the excited three year old to their house next door. Gohan followed shortly after and caught up with his wife and daughter.

"Kay! Can I wear the pink one, Papa?"

"Of course you can." Gohan smiled at the bouncing toddler. He flashed his parents a look of appreciation as he headed next door with his wife and daughter.

* * *

Chi-Chi rushed inside to call Bulma. She dialed the number to Capsule Corporation and the two mothers casually chatted for a bit, before Chi-Chi brought up the beach outing. Bulma eagerly accepted, and revealed that Capsule Corporation owned a private beach, meaning they wouldn't have to deal with annoying other people! Even more so, they could take a giant Capsule Corp. airship to the perfect spot!

As his mother ended the short call, Goten returned to the living room, all set for the day. His beach wear consisted of a regular blue bathing suit and his usual black undershirt. He then quickly texted Trunks, unaware that his mother had already broke the news.

Goten and Trunks agreed that they both needed some time to truly relax. Any activity that involved something besides training or playing Uncharted 4 (which had taken up most of their free time in the past month) was surely welcome. A day at the beach was just what they needed. Besides, looking at their girlfriends in bikinis all day was a definite plus.

"Oooh, I should call Krillin and 18 too!" Chi-Chi exclaimed out loud to herself. "I'm sure they would love to come! And they can bring my darling Marron! I bet you'd love to see her again, wouldn't you, Goten~?"

"Don't worry Mom, I'll do it. I was gonna invite Mare anyway." Goten replied, overhearing his mother as he goofed off on his phone for the moment.

"Marron has grown into quite the beautiful girl, hasn't she, Goten?"

Goten hid a soft blush, recalling how pretty and mature-looking Marron had become. "Uhm, y-yeah, she has…!" In fact, Marron was a knockout! Seeing her again was great in more ways he could count. The only problem was that Rias and Marron really didn't take too kindly to each other. At all.

The Saiyan dialed a certain blonde girl that was absent in his life for far too long. He really missed Marron. The blonde desperately missed him too, but she wouldn't easily admit that. In addition to just wanting to see his friend to make up for lost time, he was going to try to get Rias and Marron to become friends. "_It probably wouldn't work, going by their little fights the other day, but it's worth a try! I can't have Marron and Rias at each other's throats all the time like that!" _

Goten placed the phone to his ear, counting off the rings in his head. Three rings later, the melodic sound of a girl's voice answered the phone. "Hello~?"

"Yoo!"

"Hiii, Goten~!" Marron's voice chirped from the other line. Her mood instantly brightened when she saw her best friend and crush's name appear on the screen, not expecting a call from him at such an early hour. "What's up?" She twirled a strand of her beautiful blonde hair as she sat on her bed like a love struck teen, kicking her feet happily in the air.

"You busy today?"

"Nope! Why?" This was it! The day she hoped for! She squealed on the inside. "_Is this idiot finally going to ask me on a date!? About time!"_

Goten thought it was weird that Marron was being extra chipper, considering he didn't even ask her anything yet. Shrugging, he just thought it had to do with girls just being strange like usual. "Do you wanna go to the beach with us today? The whole family's going. Trunks and his family too. Oh and if your parents want to come too, they're welcome to!"

Marron instantly squealed like a school girl, absolutely elated. "_Okay, while this isn't an official date, it comes pretty close in my book! Spending time with Goten at the beach is the perfect spot!" _Marron envisioned the two of them on a romantic walk on a sunset beach, hand-in-hand, where Goten finally confessed his love to her and began their first night as a couple with a magnificent kiss. She squealed again, her face pink as a peach.

The blonde was lost in her daydream when she heard Goten's voice come through the speaker. "Mare? You there?"

Marron blushed for a moment. "O-Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'd love to~!" The blonde chirped jovially.

"G-Great!"

She smirked. "I can wait to see your stupid face when you see my bikini...!"

"I-I'm sure you'll look awesome." Goten chuckled, rubbing a hand behind his head. Not that Marron saw that.

Marron's cheeks flushed red again at the compliment. "B-but one thing. Listen to me, Goten! J-Just because I'm coming today, that doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you, o-okay? Stupid…" She said, whispering that last part.

The Saiyan chuckled. "I hear ya! I promise we'll go to the amusement park soon."

"Okay~!" In reality Marron didn't care about him 'making it up to her.' She was pretty much over it the moment she saw that adorably stupid yet irresistible smile of his. Marron just adored that he wasn't going to break the promise he made earlier.

"I guess I'll pick ya up in about….half an hour?"

"Mhmm! See ya then~!" The blonde chirped and ended the call, squealing with absolute joy. "_I get a beach date with Goten~!"_ In Marron's excitement she completely forgot to ask about a certain redhead. But at the moment, she didn't care. She was too happy!

She immediately went through her closet to find a cute outfit to wear. "No. No. No. EW. No. No. No. Maybe…wait, no. No." Marron tossed bikini after bikini out of her dresser in search of the perfect bathing suit until she came across a tight red one that she bought one of her shopping trips. "Ooooh~! I like this!"

After trying it on, Marron posed in the mirror checking every angle of herself out before giving it the green light. She stuck her cute, plump butt out and winked at herself, picturing Goten looking back at her. Facing front, Marron sized up her boobs and found that the tight red bikini top actually made her perky chest appear slightly bigger. "Perfect."

Satisfied with her bathing suit, Marron moved onto her silky blonde hair. She hummed happily as she combed it to make it look neater. Usually it took her an hour of washing, combing and blow-drying to get the perfect degree of volume and waviness, but today was a different case. To complete her look, Marron wrapped a beach towel around her curvy waist and applied a touch of lip gloss. Just in case of that special moment she'd been longing for. Lastly, she found a beach hat from the closet, and found her pair of sunglasses.

Marron giggled in delight one last time before quickly putting a bag of things together for the beach. The blonde came practically skipping down the stairs, humming a happy tune. Krillin and 18 were momentarily stunned at where their daughter was off to at such early hour, looking as pretty as she did.

Roshi didn't even notice, as he was busy watching his morning exercise videos. He pictured Marron like a granddaughter and as such never had one perverted thought about the young blonde. Not a single one. If Eighteen caught wind of anything of the sort, the old turtle hermit would've been launched into orbit.

"And just where are you going, young lady?" Krillin asked, over protective as ever of his one and only daughter. The cop was drinking a morning cup of coffee while looking over paperwork for the big surprise he and his wife had for Marron.

"I'm going to the beach with Goten and the others!" Marron chirped. "Everyone's going! Goten said you guys can come too if you want!"

Krillin sighed. "I'd love to sweetie, especially since I'd get to see the gang again, but your mother and I have important work to do. We'll tell you all about it later, I promise."

"Alright, Daddy. You sure?"

"Yeah, this needs to get done." Krillin replied.

"We'll be alright. Just be careful, Marron. Keep those two boys in line for me, will ya?" Eighteen jokingly added. She was one of the few women on earth that could actually strike fear into Goten and Trunks.

Marron smirked. "Don't worry. I have full intention of keeping those idiots' egos in check!" She boasted jokingly, knowing how Trunks and Goten were when they got together. Pranks, jokes, and more pranks. Especially directed at her. Well not this time! Goten will be too blown away by her bikini to even think straight!

"Do you need a ride?" Krillin asked. "You can borrow the car if you want."

"No thanks. Goten said he'll pick me up. He should be here any minute now..." Marron said, peeking out the window to see if she could see his stupid face anywhere. The stupid face that she loved so much. The blonde declared to herself that she would make Goten hers no matter who stood in her way.

* * *

Marron patiently waited in the living room of Kame House for Goten to arrive as she checked her outfit in the mirror one last time. Her heart momentarily leaped with joy when she heard the loud swishing sound of Goten's Instant Transmission coming from outside the island house.

Krillin peered out the window to confirm that it was in fact the son of his best friend. Goten greeted the former with a wave and grinned, to which Krillin happily reciprocated. It was still amazing to Krillin how Goten looked more and more like his father by the day. "Your date is here, sweetheart." Krillin teased, grinning at his daughter's flushed face.

"You'd better not keep him waiting. I'm sure Goten is dying to see your bathing suit." Eighteen added. Normally, she would have killed a boy who tried to take Marron out, but Goten was the sole exception.

Marron's cheeks flushed red, but she didn't deny it. This time. Smiling adorably, the blonde teen giddily left her house and walked out onto the sandy beach to come face to face with her handsome best friend. "Hey, you."

"Oh, hey, Mare! Wh-…..wow…"

They instantly locked eyes. Goten stood absolutely still, not moving a muscle for a brief moment as his whole face flushed at the sight of Marron. This was definitely a different side of her that he never saw before, in a good way. Her tight red bikini hugged her awesome curves and perky chest in the best way possible. Not much was left to Goten's imagination as the bikini showed off the perfect amount of cleavage and hugged her plump behind so it stood out more.

"Goten?" Marron said, amused at his stupid flushed face. _"I guess he likes it~!"_

As the blonde stepped out further into the sun, it made her porcelain-white skin and silky bright-blonde hair shine brilliantly. She giggled at Goten's surprised and flustered expression.

"_So pretty..."_

It was hard for Goten not to stare. She was absolutely gorgeous. And if Goten was being honest, Marron was equal to Rias and Akeno in looks, which was a hard thing to accomplish. Yet the blonde seemingly pulled it off with no effort whatsoever. She was a natural beauty indeed.

Goten was broken from his inner thoughts when the voice of Marron went through his ears.

"Heyy! Earth to stupid Goten!" Marron said, playfully knocking on his head. When he shook of his blushing face, he found the blonde girl smiling up at him.

Goten gulped, and then smiled. "O-Oh, sorry! H-How are ya?"

Marron giggled. "I'm good. Now that you're here." She looked the Saiyan up and down again, still blown away by his amazing physique. Her blush soon formed into a teasing grin when she saw that her oldest friend was still a bit flustered. "I caught you staring~! Do you like my bathing suit~?" Marron purred, placing her hands on her curvy waist and winking.

Goten quickly nodded. "Yeah! Y-You look really hot!" He said, not even really thinking about it. The words just flowed out like they were naturally supposed to be said.

"Why thank you." Looking hot was exactly what she was going for, and hearing that from Goten only made her happier. "You look pretty hot there yourself, tough guy." Marron said as she found herself practically drooling while eyeing his marble-like abs, biceps and pecs. It was still mind-blowing to Marron that the little goofball that she grew up with would become such a hunk!

The Saiyan teen chuckled. He wasn't the best at flirting, far from it actually. It was why he always got nervous or shy when Rias or Akeno teased him. The girls would always find it adorably cute when it happened, but he couldn't help it! Flirting was never easy for him like it was for Trunks.

He glanced back down to the flushed Marron to find her longingly staring into his deep onyx eyes. Marron's heart began to beat faster and her whole body became hot the longer she stared at him. Her lips quivered as she desperately wanted to kiss his stupid face with everything she had. "_That feeling again..."_ Each time it came, the urge was stronger. She felt herself lean in, but quickly pulled back and noticed Goten's curious expression. Marron nervously giggled, her entire face flushed pink. "S-Sorry about that. I-I zoned out…"

"Don't' worry 'bout it. So where are your parents? Aren't they coming?"

"Nope, they said they had to do some important paper work. I dunno what, but apparently it's a surprise for me."

"Oh, alright! Cool!"

"Come on, let's go!" She playfully chirped, relaxing against his broad shoulder.

Goten grinned. He quickly held the blonde by the waist and held her close to himself, causing Marron to softly yelp in surprise for being caught off guard so suddenly. The closeness of their bodies to one another and the warmth Goten's body gave off sent a hot flash through the blonde's body that made her heart start pounding faster.

The Saiyan tried his best not to focus on the two perky soft distractions squsihng against him. He waved to Krillin, Roshi, Eighteen and Turtle one last time who were watching the window. Goten's face turned serious for a quick second as focus he locked on to Goku. Then in a blink of eye, they were gone.

* * *

The two teens reappeared back on Mt. Paozu a moment later. Goten and Marron found that Trunks and his family had already arrived, and were helping Chi-Chi and Videl set up the airship. Vegeta was off by himself standing against a tree with his arms folded; the usual frown spread across his rugged face. Meanwhile, Goku occupied Panny and Bulla inside to not distract or bother their mothers while they were preparing. Of course Goku didn't mind one bit. He loved spending time with Bulla and especially his darling angel of a granddaughter Panny whenever possible.

Trunks was lying on top of the airship, browsing through his phone when he heard Goten arrive. "Goten? That you, bro?"

"Yup!"

Trunks peeked his head over and saw Goten grinning up at him. To his surprise, Marron was with him. He jumped down and greeted the two, honestly thinking they looked like a couple in that moment. "Lookin' pretty cute there, Marron. Trying to impress a boy?" He teased, knowing full well she was dressed to impress Goten. Which definitely worked, to her delight.

Still, that didn't stop Marron's face from turning beat red. "I-I'm not trying to impress anyone, okay?! E-Especially not stupid Goten! I just wanted to wear a nice bikini for today!" She shouted, her entire face as red as a rose, causing both Saiyans to chuckle while sweat-dropping.

"Sure ya did, Marron." Trunks saw through the blonde's front as clear as day, though Goten was less perceptive. Trunks snickered as Marron shifted herself to hug Goten's arm between her boobs, giggling when he blushed.

"Well look who it is. This is a familiar sight." A woman came from behind them, who turned out to be none other than Bulma, who emerged from the airship. She had seen Marron cling to Goten many times in the past, and was glad to see that some things really don't change.

Marron swung around and her cute face lit up. "Bulma, hi! I missed you!" The young girl said, hugging the older woman.

"How are you, Marron?" With one look at the blonde, Bulma gasped. "My goodness, you're all grown up! I can't believe how gorgeous you are now! I'm sure you have all the boys chasing after you! Am I right?" But before Marron could respond, Bulma's happy smile turned into a sly grin. "Or are you the one still chasing after Goten?"

Marron quickly hushed her, hoping Goten didn't hear as he chatted with Trunks. "Sssh! I don't want that goofball to hear me!"

"You gotta tell him, sweetie! He's as clueless as his father was. No, _still_ is." Bulma whispered, chuckling at her own joke.

"I-I'm just waiting for the right time…"

Bulma smiled understandably. Young love was hard. "Alright, Marron. Just know that can come to Aunt Bulma for anything! I'll knock some sense into those boys if they you any trouble, 'kay?" She winked at the blonde, who giggled.

"…'Kay! Thanks!" Marron chirped, hugging Bulma who then returned the inside of the ship.

Then another sweet melodic voice came from inside the house. "Goten~, is that you?" Rias called cutely. She heard him talking to Trunks was dying to see him in his bathing suit.

Upon hearing Rias' voice Marron frowned in such a way that it looked like a cute pout rather than an annoyed frown.

"Goten?" Rias called again. She went looking for Goten earlier but couldn't find him anywhere, so she just assumed he left for a bit.

"Out here!"

The redhead eagerly made her way outside upon hearing her Goten had returned. Rias stepped outside, momentarily blinded by the bright sunshine. Her face lit up when she saw her handsome boyfriend smiling at her.

"Hey, babe!" He smiled back at her. "You look great!"

She wore a white see-through cover up over a sky-blue bikini that tightly hugged the best areas of her amazing body. It matched her eyes and perfectly contrasted her crimson-colored hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"Can you tie the back of my cover up~? I can't reach it. Maybe I'll even give you a peek of my outfit~!" Rias purred, winking at the Saiyan happily; not having yet noticed Marron's presence.

"O-Okay! Give me a second!" Goten trotted up as Rias lifted up her hair so he could tie the back.

Rias giggled. "Don't get any ideas while you're back there~!" She teased, nudging him with her butt.

"There. Perfect."

"Thank you sweetheart!" She rewarded Goten with a kiss.

"What the heck is _she_ doing here, Goten?!" The blonde shouted as she stormed up to Goten and defensively held on to his arm. Just for good measure, Marron forced Goten's arm into between her perky boobs, smirking at the redhead in front of her.

Rias gasped, and her happy face fell into a frown. She was stunned to see Marron, but was even more irritated by her comment. "I _live _here, stupid! What are _you_ doing here?!"

The blonde girl immediately smiled, flipping her hair behind her back. "Goten specifically called me and invited me to come. So take that! Pffft!" Marron said, sticking her tongue out at Rias. "I guess that just shows how close we are~! Right, Goten~?"

"...Uhm, yeah?"

Meanwhile, Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl peeked out from the airship, snickering at the fight that was unfolding between the two girls. Even Vegeta, who was still leaning against the tree some yards back, opened one eye for a moment to watch.

"Get off of my Goten! He already has me!" Rias declared. She latched on to Goten's other arm and tried to pull Goten off of Marron, but Marron held her ground.

"He doesn't need you when he's had me since the beginning!" Marron shouted back.

Two sets of glimmering blue eyes stared daggers into each other. Both Rias and Marron were screaming at the other to give up, but neither budged an inch while Goten was stuck in the middle.

"G-Girls, please, can we at least try to have a fun day with no fighting?" Goten tried to say but Rias and Marron were too focused on their glaring contest to hear him.

"No! Not with her around!" Rias and Marron angrily replied at the same time.

Trunks laughed at loud at the misfortune of his best friend. And so the hilarity begins. "I warned you, Goten! I told you this wouldn't end well!"

"Yeah, I know…" Goten sighed.

Ignoring Goten's dilemma, Rias and Marron continued to glare at each other again with red electricity sparking ferociously between them.

"Just give up already! Goten chose me!" Rias shouted angrily, pulling on Goten's arm.

"Because you didn't give him a choice! You probably put a spell on him with those fake boobs of yours!" Marron yelled, pulling back on Goten's other arm. "If he had a choice, he'd _obviously _choose me!"

"My boobs are not fake, stupid! You're just jealous that my boobs are better than yours!"

"Pfft, as if. Just wait a year then we'll see whose boobs are better." Marron scoffed. "Besides, there's no hussies allowed on this trip, so you should just stay here! Goten likes me more anyway!"

"The only hussy here is you!"

"Says the hussy with fake boobs!" Marron fired back, getting in Rias' face as the electricity between them intensified.

"S-Shut up!"

"Make me!" Marron shouted, not backing down an inch from the older girl.

Even though Rias and Akeno were coming to an agreement in regards to sharing Goten, the redhead wanted nothing of the sort with Marron! No way in hell. The blonde girl was pissed at Rias for taking Goten before she had her chance, and Rias didn't take too kindly to Marron either. That was an understatement. Both girls knew of their mutual dislike for one another too, only making things worse.

Before things could go any further, Goten and Trunks quickly jumped in to stop the escalating argument. Marron was reluctantly led away by Trunks, leaving Rias with Goten. Though that didn't stop both girls from sticking their tongues out at each other multiple times as they were led away to cool down. Not even wanting to look at Rias anymore, Marron decided to help Chi-Chi and the others finish loading up the airship for the trip.

Marron soon found herself in a better mood as she talked with Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl in the airship filled with beach chairs, umbrellas, tables, beach toys, and of course food. Lots and lots of delicious food. The blonde made a resolution to herself that she wasn't going to let her rivalry with Rias ruin her fun day at the beach with Goten. She was not about to give up on her chance with him. Not by a long shot.

Soon after, the other devils, including Tsubaki, arrived at the Son home in their beach attire. The airship was already completely stocked with plenty of food for the group, chairs, towels, and more. Only thing left to do was for everyone to pile on!

Upon seeing Bulma, the devils immediately all swooned over her.

"Wow! It's really Bulma!"

"I've never met a celebrity before!"

"Miss Bulma, you're so pretty!"

Xenovia, Kiba, and Asia all exclaimed happily. They were star struck!

Ravel however had no clue who Bulma even was, but the young girl could tell she was very important. Living in the Underworld her whole life up until about a week ago, she was still learning about the Earth's customs.

What did surprise Ravel however was the size of Goten's house. It was a small, quaint cottage in the mountains no less. Almost completely opposite of the Phenex Castle with the countless maids and butlers. As a princess, that's just what she was accustomed to. Royalty was all she knew until she met Goten, a simple boy from the mountains who just wanted to fight.

Seeing his house in person was extremely humbling for the drill-haired devil. She couldn't believe that Earth's greatest heroes lived in such a small house. It was honestly adorable. Ravel wondered what it was like living a quiet life with Goten. The young blonde would love for that to really happen someday, as Ravel could see herself living in the Son house with the Saiyan that she had grown to admire so much.

As Rias went to join her peerage, Goten was left alone with Marron again. There was a short period of silence between the two as Marron pouted at him.

"You're an idiot…" The blonde mumbled under her breath; her sky-blue eyes glancing from Goten to the redhead some yards away. She wanted to be mad, but the longer she glanced at the Saiyan, a sweet smile found its way to the pretty blonde's face. "You're lucky that you're so cute..."

Goten grinned sheepishly. "That's what you always say…"

"Because it's true!"

Tsubaki came over to Trunks and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, quickly glancing back to his two friends who started snickering at his expense. Rolling his eyes, Trunks took his girlfriend by the hand and led her to where Goten and Marron were.

"Tsubaki, there's someone I want you to meet… First, you know this jackass…" Trunks teasingly said, gesturing to Goten who widely grinned. Then, the older half Saiyan gestured to his younger blonde friend. "And this is my friend Marron. We've all been best friends since we were babies!" Marron giggled and flashed a peace sign.

Tsubaki smiled. "It's so nice to meet friends of my Trunks."

"Nice to meet you!" Marron replied.

"We'll let you two get acquainted. C'mon, Goten." Trunks said, gesturing with his head to give the girls a moment.

Goten nodded as he put his hands behind his head and followed Trunks over to the group of devils currently chatting.

When the boys were out of ear range, Tsubaki suddenly felt shy around Marron. Tsubaki had to admit, it made her slightly jealous for Trunks to have such a pretty friend. "S-So you're really my Trunks' friend from childhood? Y-You're so pretty…!"

Marron blushed, grinning shyly. "O-Oh, t-thank you! But yes, those two idiots have been my best friends since as long as I could remember. They're both pains in the ass, but I wouldn't trade them for anyone!" The blonde giggled, and noticed Tsubaki hesitated a second. She instantly picked up on what the Queen was thinking and genuinely smiled, placing a friendly arm around the senior's shoulders. "Honey, listen, you don't gotta worry about a thing. I have no interest in Trunks in that way."

"R-Really?" The Sitri Queen asked, stunned that Marron knew what she was thinking.

"Of course! Trunks is a great guy and all, but I only have eyes for Goten~!" Marron chirped, prompting Rias to turn around to glance at the mention of Goten's name. In response, Marron stuck her tongue out at the redhead childishly, spitting everywhere. The redhead simply rolled her eyes and faced the group again with a cute pout.

Tsubaki only giggled, hoping to herself that she wouldn't ever have to share Trunks in the future.

* * *

Not too much later, the devils, Saiyans, and human ladies all piled on the spacious Capsule Corp airship. It was surprisingly bigger than it looked on the inside. The group sat in rows of three. Bulma was at the helm, piloting the airship with Videl and Chi-Chi next to her.

Panny and Bulla sat with Akeno, who pictured the two little girls as her own daughters for a brief moment. Smiling to herself, Akeno wondered for a moment what it would be like to have a daughter with Goten; especially the baby making process which she would definitely enjoy above all else.

Goku, Gohan and Vegeta sat behind their wives. Goku tried to start a conversation with his old pal Vegeta, but the Saiyan prince wanted none of it. As usual. Gohan sighed from beside his father. Despite his good intentions, Goku was a little too eager at times when it came to Vegeta. Goku knew that Vegeta was a big softie deep down, and it irritated Vegeta to no end that the other full Saiyan teased him about it constantly.

Trunks was with Tsubaki, with the other devils scattered random in most of the remaining rows.

Last but not least was Goten, sitting with his two special girls, Rias and Marron It was a tense ride for the threesome as the girls sat on opposite sides of Goten, each possessively clutching a respective arm against their chests. Both were pouting angrily, facing opposite directions. No matter how many times Goten tried to get them to at least look at each other, both girls only let out a cute 'hmpf~' in reply. The girls stayed like that for almost the entire ride. When Goten did manage to get a giggle out of one of them, it would only be for a second until they pouted again upon catching a small glimpse of their love rival.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the airship silently touched down on the sun-soaked beach, blowing sand in every direction. White-hot sand, blue crystal-clear water and not a cloud in sight. A perfect day. Once eryone hopped out and the ship was emptied, Bulma returned the ship to a capsule and put it back in its case. The group set up their umbrellas, beach chairs, and whatnot and soon they were all set.

Rias turned to Goten and untied her cover up in a purposely sexually enticing way, winking at him as she let it slide off her body. Just looking at his girlfriend for a single moment absolutely took his breath away. Beautiful wasn't even the word to describe her. Goten always believed Rias looked amazing even when she wasn't even trying, but he felt here more than ever. The half-Saiyan got a lump in his throat as the sun glistened off of Rias' soft, porcelain-white colored skin.

"_I knew he'd like it…"_ At Rias blew her boyfriend a kiss, putting on sunglasses to shield her eyes from the sun. Rias giggled at her boyfriend's gawking, and sat down in the beach chair next to him. The Saiyan's blush only intensified when Rias crossed her long legs over one another as the redhead entwined Goten's hand in hers.

To contrast her master, Akeno wore a similar bikini, except hers was white. She slid off her shirt, her boobs freely bouncing in her very revealing bikini. Whenever Akeno would catch Goten's gaze, the Queen would happily wave and wink in his direction. Tsubaki wore a similar bikini to Rias and Akeno, though she felt much more shy about showing much skin in public, even if her boyfriend Trunks (who she calls Trunksie) was around.

Goten and Trunks gawked at them, just blinking repeatedly while blushing with stupid grins. "_If this is a dream, please don't wake me up…" _Goten thought.

_"Best beach day ever...!"_ Trunks thought.

Not just Rias Tsubaki and Akeno either. Marron and the others looked absolutely stunning as well.

Chi-Chi and Bulma felt slightly envious, as when even in their prime they didn't have bodies like that.

Issei had since passed out due to blood loss. Blood shot out of his nose like a fountain and collapsed onto the sand. Asia tried to wake him up but he was out cold. The major boobage of the four bombshell girls was too much for him to handle.

From the other side of Goten, steam was practically coming off of an angry Marron. Not because of the heat either. "Ahem!" Marron cleared her throat, catching the Saiyan's attention.

He lifted up his glasses to look right into the blonde's eyes with a curious gaze. "What's up?"

The blonde retreated a bit as she stared at his dumb yet adorable face. The more she was around Goten, the more fortified her feelings became on the inside, and the more she wanted to confess. "Goten, you like my bathing suit, right~? At least my boobs are real. Unlike _some_ people."

The Saiyan nodded eagerly. "Y-Yeah! I love it! Red looks amazing on you!" He replied without a second thought. Just like before, complimenting Marron came second nature to Goten. It just felt so right and natural, especially because what he said was the absolute truth.

Marron's heart did a flip when Goten said that. She blushed from ear to ear, shocked that he would complement her so casually. She squealed on the inside, elated with hope that her advances could maybe be finally getting through that dense skull of his. She giggled and planted a quick smooch on Goten's cheek, grinning victoriously at Rias.

Goten blinked in confusion, his cheeks gaining a faint pink blush. She kissed him again! It was only on the cheek, but that was like the fifth time in two days! "W-What was that for?"

"I-It was a kiss, you dummy! D-Don't get used to it though, o-okay?!" Marron stammered out through her blush.

The Saiyan shrugged. He could never figure out what went through a girl's head, especially Marron's.

Trunks just shook his head, chuckling.

Marron turned to Trunks, who was seated on her opposite side. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He said, trying not to laugh harder.

She just shrugged and faced the sun again, content that she got to kiss Goten on the cheek. She hoped next time it would be a real kiss. Her first kiss.

Akeno and the other devils were giggling at Goten's expense while Trunks just shook his head in amusement. Rias however was less than amused. She shot Marron a look when Marron stuck her tongue out at her. "Keep your lips off of my Goten!"

"Oh? And why should I?" Marron proclaimed boastfully. She crossed her arms under her perky chest and sat up in her beach chair.

"Because I said so! The only one who should be doing any kind of romantic things with my Goten is me!"

"You're not the boss of me." Marron replied with a smirk, winking at Goten cutely. "I can kiss this idiot whenever I want to... N-N-Not that I do! Okay?!"

The Saiyan quickly stood up to stretch. Pan and Bulla ran over to the Saiyan and clutched onto his legs making him unable to walk. "Uncle Goten! Can you takes us down by the ocean t' play?" Goten's little niece asked adorably.

"Me too! Takes me too!" Bulla added.

"Not so fast, sweetie. You have to put sunscreen on before your uncle can play with you!" Videl exclaimed, tapping Pan on the nose as Goten gently pried them from his leg.

"You too, Bulla." Bulma took her daughter by the hand, smiling apologetically the son of her oldest friend.

"Awwww…" Panny and Bulla said sadly, dragging their little feet through the sand back to their mothers.

Soon the little girls were all ready for the sun. They carried their little buckets and shovels down to the wet sand, talking to themselves about how they plan on building a big sand castle like the ones from their princess movies. Goku went after them, just so somebody could keep an eye on the two toddlers.

"I have an idea, Goten! Let me help you with your sunscreen~? How does that sound?"

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Yeah! D-Don't get any ideas though, you pervert! I-I'm just doing this as a friend!"

The Saiyan blushed as he eagerly sat back down. "Uhm…O-Okay!"

Trunks sighed to himself. "_Wrong answer, buddy."_

"I should be the one to put Goten's sunscreen on!" Rias pouted with a cute huff of her cheeks.

Marron ignored Rias and happily applied sunscreen to Goten's back, and reached around to apply it to his chest. The blonde stifled a soft moan as she rubbed his chiseled, marble-like body. She was tempted not to give him a back hug to fully rub in the sunscreen. Marron bit her lip. Every second that she touched him made her body heat up even more.

Rias frowned with envy as Akeno giggled. "No fair... I wanted to do that..."

Issei cried with jealousy from next to Asia, wishing that could be him to have three gorgeous girls with amazing tits fight over him. The nun didn't take too kindly being ignored though, and pinched his cheek hard until he finally apologized.

Trunks couldn't help but laugh at the whole scenario. He warned Goten that having three girls in his life would only end badly, but there wasn't anything Goten could do! The whole scene only got funnier to the older half-Saiyan until Tsubaki flicked his ear, who just grinned and teasingly winked after doing so.

"So, Goten, what do you say I use my body apply the rest of the sunscreen?" Marron purred into his ear, her perky boobs just barely squishing against his back for extra teasing. "We can go somewhere alone where hussies with giant fake boobs can't find us~!"

Goten blushed. "But what about...?"

Rias stood up and tried to pull Goten away. "Time's up! Move! Now it's my turn!"

"What's wrong? Did I make your inflatable boobs mad?" Marron fired back.

"For the last time, my boobs are _not fake!_"

"Yes they _are! _They're like balloons!"

"Hussy!"

"Bimbo!"

"STUPID!"

"SUCCUBUS!"

"BOYFRIEND STEALER!"

"WHAT?!" _YOU _STOLE GOTEN FROM _ME!_"

"NO I DID NOT!"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT A HUSSY LIKE YOU WOULD SAY!"

With each childish insult that the girls threw, their voices got louder and louder until they were practically high pitched squeaks. Electricity cracked ferociously between them like a thunderstorm. Pan and Bulla stopped their giggling and playing in the sand to watch the shouting match, their mouths in a cute little 'o' shape.

Sweat-dropping, Son Goten was truly stuck in the middle. He couldn't just pick a side. Rias was his girlfriend and while he did love her dearly, Marron was his best friend besides Trunks. And he thought there could be something else between him and Marron there too besides attraction and their deep friendship, only making more difficult.

Instead, he stood up and placed a soothing hand on their shoulders. "Come on, girls. Don't be like that. You're both incredible girls and I know how sweet you can both be. Can't you try to be nice?"

"No!" Rias and Marron replied at the same time. They turned away from each other and folded their arms, pouting adorably.

Goten grinned. "Yes you can. Say you're sorry!" He replied, making the hearts of both girls to flutter once again at how tender it sounded. Goten may be an idiot at times, they both thought, but he definitely knew how to make a girl feel better.

Rias turned around first after a little bit, still pouting. "I-I'm sorry." She said in a whisper, averting her gaze from Marron.

He then turned to Marron. "Alright, Mare. Your turn…" She didn't move for a few seconds; her back still faced Goten with her arms crossed. "Mare, c'mon…"

After another moment, the blonde swallowed her pride and faced Rias while still frowning. "I'm sorry too…"

"See? Was that hard?" Goten sighed. He needed to cool off. Turning towards Trunks, the Saiyan nodded towards the ocean where Pan and Bulla were still building their sand castles. Trunks wordlessly joined his friend for a little walk down to the water.

Nobody else followed. Marron sat back down in her chair, while Rias and the others decided to play some volleyball.

Vegeta opted to take a nap in the sand. All this 'nonsense' as he so graciously put it to Bulma irritated him to no end, especially when he could be training! Bulma found Goten's dilemma amusing however, as did Videl and Chi-Chi. But to save the poor kid any more embarrassment, the mothers decided to keep their teasing comments to themselves.

The boys caught glimpses of their girlfriends jumping around in skimpy bathing suits, boobs bouncing and more than a few shots of Rias or Akeno bending over, Goten and Trunks both felt they were in heaven and didn't want to wake up.

* * *

"What'cha makin' there, Panny?" Goten asked, kneeling down in the sand to help his niece.

"A sand princess castle!"

"Yeah!" Bulla added. "It's gonna be pink, have lotsa ponies, and have a pretty princess named Bulla living in the top!"

Goten sweat-dropped. That sounded like an awful lot for just a sand castle, considering all they had at the moment was a giant mound of sand with a stick at the top.

"Bulla, it's a sand castle. Not Barbie's Dream House." Trunks said sighing.

"Nuh-uh! We can makes it as cool as we wants to!" Bulla said, pouting at her older brother. Trunks could only shrug. Bulla was only three and could easily pick up sarcasm, while someone else like little Pan would be less perceptive. Almost like Trunks and Goten as little kids. And even now.

"Fine, fine. Need some help there?" Trunks asked with a grin. The boys were little kids at heart, and would never pass up an opportunity to build an awesome sand castle.

"Yeah!" Bulla replied happily.

"Grandpa, can you helps too? We needs more!" Pan asked cutely.

"Of course, Panny!" Goku grinned. He was always eager to help his one and only granddaughter. Howriever with Goten's recent track record with the girls, Pan being his only grandchild may soon change.

And so the group of five got to work. Goten and Goku created high walls around the castle so no water could get in. It was at least a foot high the entire way around! With their superhuman strength, they could pick up insane amounts of sand with ease that would be impossible for an ordinary person to lift!

At the same time, Trunks worked with Panny and Bulla on the structure and soon the Son boys joined them once the wall was finished. It wasn't the best castle, considering none of them had any real talent building a sand castle whatsoever, but they were all really enjoying themselves. A crab even bit Goku on the nose and Pan laughed so hard she almost cried. It was so priceless that Goten snapped a quick picture on his phone.

Like the two princesses that they were, the two girls were ordering the boys to do every little thing. Although they did it nicely, which just made their whole princess persona cute and funny more than anything else. Trunks didn't find it amusing though, as Bulla 'played princess' all day every day at home.

Meanwhile, Rias stopped playing volleyball for a minute to see what her Goten was up to. She smiled fondly as he happily played in the sand. Watching him made just her feel happy. Almost as if they were on the same mental wavelength, Goten glanced up to see the redhead lovingly gazing at him from afar. Grinning widely, the Saiyan happily waved to his girlfriend, to which she replied by blowing a kiss at him while winking.

"Uncle Goten is gross! He and Auntie Rias do kissy-kissy all the time!" Pan said, covering her mouth with her hands while giggling.

"Ewww…" Bulla said as she too started giggling. "Kissy kissy is yucky…"

With her little comment, Pan got a 'punishment' of being tickled by her uncle. Pan's weak spot was her sides too, which Goten learned and exploited. He wouldn't stop tickling until Panny surrendered either.

Like the two children that they were, Bulla and Pan soon got bored of building the sand castle. Instead, they wanted to go in the water to play. Running back to the mothers, Bulla and Pan were fitted with little floaties on their arms and an inner tube around their waists. Videl and Bulma made sure that they stayed close to the boys, as they were too little to go out past their waists alone.

Once Pan and Bulla were all set, the two ran down to the ocean and into the water.

"Look at me, Grandpa!" Pan called.

Goku cheerily waved back. "Don't go too far, Pan!"

But as she waved back at her grandpa, a small wave hit Panny from behind, knocking her underwater for a moment. She sat up immediately after, her little face all red and wet from getting some ocean water in her mouth. Pan blinked for a moment, spitting out water as her lip started quivering and her eyes became glossy.

"Oh no!" Bulla cried as she ran over to Pan. "Are you okay?"

A second later, the little three year old burst into tears. Goku picked her up, smiling. Seeing his little Panny cry broke his heart. "Awww, what's wrong? You're not scared of those little waves are ya?"

Pan sniffled as stopped crying to look up at her grandpa. "N-No… T-The water tastes terrible. Like salt…"

"Of course it does, silly. Not everyone who goes in the water gets out to use the bathroom, ya know!" Goku said, instantly making little Panny feel better as she started giggling. "There you go. That's my girl." He set the happy Pan back down and patted her head.

Goten came over to his niece and holstered her up on his shoulders. "Come on Panny. Stick with me and no big mean ocean will make you cry anymore. Okay?"

"Yaaaay!" Pan cried, clapping her hands happily.

Bulla pulled on Trunks' swim shorts, pointing out towards Pan and Goten. "Can you takes me too, Big Brother?"

"Sure, Bulla." Trunks smiled and holstered her little sister up and headed off after Goten. Sometimes Bulla got on Trunks' every last nerve, but she was still his sister and he would do anything for her. He dreaded when she got older and she would start dating. Bulma wasn't sure who would take it worse; Trunks or Vegeta!

Once the boys were out to about waist level, they carefully set the girls down in their inner tubes. The girls happily splashed around in the water, screaming with joy whenever a wave came. Trunks and Goten splashed around with them as the body surfed and threw a ball around between themselves. Sometimes they would even dive under water and pop up right in front of Bulla or Pan to scare them, but the girls only found it funny.

From her chair in the sand, Marron fondly watched the two boys laughing and splashing around in the ocean, reminding her of old times of when they were young. She honestly missed the days when it was just the three of them going out on adventures all day, only coming home for dinner. "Look at those two idiots…" She whispered, affectionately staring at the one boy who held her heart for years.

Ever since they were children, he always made her heart do flips, even when Goten was just being his usual dumb self. It was one of the many things she loved Goten for. _"Goten is as cute as ever… He's such a stud…"_ And even now, Marron's feelings didn't fade a bit despite her opposition. If her mother taught Marron anything growing up, it was that she had to fight for what she wanted.

About twenty minutes later the girls had enough of playing in the ocean. It was their lunch time! Goten and Trunks decided to call it quits too, as they headed for land with Pan and Bulla flying around their heads like cute little butterflies. The two girls were giggling and carrying on as Panny and Bulla touched down on the sand, and darted up to their mother's for lunch, with the boys shortly behind him.

* * *

The boys joined the rest of their group as they grabbed towels from their chairs to dry off. Goten threw a towel around his broad shoulders and got a drink from the cooler, plopping down on his chair next to Rias.

The redhead pulled Goten's head towards hers and mashed her lips adoringly against his for a moment. Just for good measure.

As Marron rolled her eyes, Trunks gagged in mock disgust. "Stop before I throw up. Can you two just get married already? Geez. I mean you act like it already." Tsubaki then flicked trunks in the ear, shushing him. He playfully flicked her back and soon they broke into a flick war that ended in a tickle war, which Trunks being the winner.

"I agree! The sooner the wedding, the sooner I'll have more grandchildren to absolutely spoil to death!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, glancing over to little Pan who was drinking a juice box. "Panny can have little cousins to play with!"

"Cool!" Pan happily cried, innocently unaware of the situation.

Goten sighed. "Mom I told you like ten times, I'm not going to have kids at sixteen!"

"Same goes for you, Trunks!" Bulma added. "I'm not getting any younger!"

Trunks and Goten both face-palmed, while their girlfriends just laughed beside them at their expense. Their mothers could be as stubborn as bulls! It seemed to be a Saiyan trait to be attracted to strong-willed women, as both Rias and Marron were as strong-willed and stubborn as they came. Tsubaki was too, at least when she and Trunks were alone. Around others, she still very shy. Trunks found it extremely cute though, and he always teased her about it.

"Mama? Papa? Where do babies come from? Why does Grandma want Uncle Goten and Auntie Rias to have one?" Pan asked, blinking in surprise.

Bulla piped up next. "Can you have babies too, Mama? Or is Daddy too grumpy?" Bulma snorted laughter at that, as Vegeta groaned and looked away.

"_And this is something I don't want to be around for…"_ Goten thought, and left to go to the bathroom, leaving a pouting Rias in her chair alone.

Gohan smiled, ruffling Panny's hair. "We'll tell you when you're older, okay? Grandma just likes to say funny stuff to tease your uncle."

"Same goes for you, Bulla. But yes, your father is very grumpy." Bulma said as she, Bulla and even Goku broke into giggles.

Vegeta growled again, wondering to himself why he came to this blasted beach day when he could have been training.

Panny started giggling. "Grandma always makes Uncle Goten turn red! It's funny!"

Meanwhile as Goten left, Rias and Marron had been making faces at each other the entire day, trying to get each other to back down, but neither got far. Marron was far too invested in Goten to just give up, and Rias definitely did not want to lose, considering she was the 'true girlfriend,' as she put it.

Eventually Marron got annoyed and walked off to find Goten. "_I have better things to do than deal with her. I wonder where that goof went~!" _Her thoughts drifted from her rival to Goten. The blonde wanted some alone time with her crush, even if it was just for a minute. Everything was so much better when it was just the two of them.

* * *

Marron found Goten about twenty yards back, taking a piss behind a rock formation. There were no portable bathrooms anywhere in the area, not even a portapotty capsule. So it was Goten's only option since he didn't want to go in the ocean either. His thoughts drifted to the events of the day so far. To Rias, to Marron, and especially their fights. He cared immensely for both of them, almost to a fault. The Saiyan would do absolutely anything for either of the girls, Akeno included. "_I still don't know why they fight over me so much! When they fight I always feel like I should pick a side, but I just can't…I don't know what I should do!"_

"Hey there, you." Marron's sweet voice came from behind Goten, breaking him from his trance.

The Saiyan jumped in surprise, quickly pulling his shorts up in a flush. He turned around and came face to face with his childhood friend. "O-Oh, h-hey Mare! Y-You startled me. W-What's up?"

Marron giggled, approaching her best friend and crush with a sly smile. In Marron's eyes, Goten was at his cutest when he got flustered. "Oh my~! Ya know, Goten, I think I just saw your butt…"

"W-What!? N-No you didn't!" The shocked Goten said as he started to sweat.

Marron looked the Saiyan up and down again and giggled. "I sure did! It was cute!" The blonde winked at the Saiyan as she stepped right up to him, smiling. "Remember how we used to take baths together as kids? I saw your butt all the time. You used to say bath time was the best part of the day besides dinner. You were cute back then, but now it's a different story~!"

Through his embarrassed blush, Goten regained control of his senses, realizing that she was probably just messing with him. The Saiyan stared deep into Marron's dazzling sapphire eyes, trying to find any hints of deceit._"There's only one way to tell. I gotta call her bluff_. _Having a little fun didn't hurt anyone, right?"_ He lowered his head to be on eye level with her, smirking. "Alright then, Mare. Let's make things even then."

"Huh?"

"You're always talking about how much you've grown. So let me see that cute little butt of yours like apparently you saw mine." He teased, knowing what kind of reaction he'd get.

"WHAT?!" Marron's face turned as pink as Majin Buu. She had no problem showing Goten her boobs, considering she would do that anyway if they were a couple, but that?! "W-What do I look like, some sort of tramp?! I can't believe you! G-Goten you pervert!" She shouted in a high-pitched squeal, shoving Goten away from her. The blonde was about to slap him for saying something so stupid when the Saiyan erupted into chuckles. "W-What?! What's so funny?!"

Goten smirked, pointing at her. "You! I was just kidding to see your reaction!"

Marron pouted angrily and started wailing her fists on Goten's rock hard chest. Obviously, she didn't take too kindly to Goten's joke. "You stupid idiot! I hate you, Goten! How could you say a joke like that to a girl!? You big stupid perverted dummy!" She cried out in a cute squeaky voice, continuing to pound on him as Goten just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I-I'm sorry, Mare! I-I didn't think you'd get mad!"

"I don't care if you're sorry!" Marron shouted at him, as she kept lightly pounding her small, ladylike hands against his chest, her face still as pink as a rose from Goten's joking comment. In a way, it was Marron's way of showing her affection to Goten, as he was the only person she did it to. Not even Trunks, who she had known for equally as long.

He breathed out a sigh while sweat dropping, when suddenly he got an idea that would quite literally cool the flushed blonde off. Grinning, Goten swept Marron off her feet and holstered the blonde over his shoulder and headed for the water.

"Heyy! Stop! Put me down! Idiot! Gotennn~!" Marron cried as she started kicking her feet and wailing on his back and butt. Her cries of annoyance were soon mixed with giggles of laughter. The blonde had to admit, she a perfect view of his butt. In her flailing, Marron 'accidentally' hit his butt a few times, not that he cared. Goten carried Marron all the way back to the group, passing the chairs. As they went by, Marron looked up and grinned at Rias, who just rolled her eyes.

Akeno giggled to herself. "_Oh my. It looks like my position of second place is being challenged after all!_" She felt a rush of excitement, taking pleasure of the thought of 'stealing' Goten away from both Marron and Rias.

The blonde's cute giggles and yelps continued as Goten approached the water. He got out past waist deep as Marron's adorable high-pitched cries only increased as she started to playfully hit him harder. "No~! Stop it~! Goten! Put me down, the water's cold!" Her cries turned into cute, half laughing whines.

"If you say so!"

SPLASH

Goten tossed her into the ocean just like that. Trunks watched from on land, and gasped in amusement at what Goten just did. The Saiyan rubbed under his nose, and then dove under the large wave immediately after as soft air bubbles came to the surface of the calm ocean.

A few moments later, Marron emerged. Goten followed after, shaking out his wild hair like a dog. Now out up to her neck, it was harder for Marron to stand properly as it barely reached Goten's upper pecs. "You think you're so funny, don't you, mister hotshot Super Saiyan?" The blonde said with a half smirk. She flipped the wet strands of hair away from her face and adjusted her bikini top that was tempted to come right off. Not that she would have minded to let Goten see her perky chest again, in fact quite the opposite, but that wasn't the point!

"Well take this!" Marron said through her giggles as she started barraging Goten with splashes of water and soon the two were having a mini splash war out in the ocean, laughing and playing like the childhood friends that they were. In that moment, Marron forgot about her rivalry with Rias and just enjoyed having fun with Goten.

As she barraged him with ocean water, Goten was like a wall when approaching her. "Stop~! Stay away~!" Marron cried through her laughter. But it was no use. Goten gave Marron a wet bear hug, holding her tight to him. Marron immediately flushed red at her closeness to Goten. The hug wasn't necessarily intimate, but even still it made her heart do flips. His rock hard abs wrapped gently around her smaller softer body made the blonde feel hot despite being in a cold ocean. "Ahhh~! Stop, you're tickling me~!"

"Oh don't be a big baby." Goten said chuckling, resting her chin on the top of her head as her held her close to his abs, making Marron blush even harder.

Yet again, she got the urge to passionately kiss her childhood crush. The feeling surged throughout her entire body, stronger than ever before. Marron was holding it in and with all this extra stimulation, she wasn't sure how much more she could take! _"A-A first kiss in the ocean would be so romantic~! B-But I'll probably just chicken out again…"_

"Give up."

"No! Get off of me you goof!" Marron cried out joyfully. She managed to find the strength to actually move her arms despite her intense blush and playfully shoved Goten off of her. With a cute smile, Marron splashed Goten in the face again, laughing at his stupid grin.

"Say it." If Goten was actually trying to restrain Marron, she wouldn't have been able to budge him an inch.

"Never!"

With that teasing hug out of the way, Marron and Goten continued their splash war.

Soon Trunks joined too. The longer Trunks watched, the more he wanted to help Marron 'beat' Goten. Not wanting to be left out any longer, he did a running dive towards the ocean, splashing both Goten and Marron completely in the process. Marron and Trunks immediately turned on Goten as the younger could do nothing against them… until he suddenly got an idea. In the midst of the splash barrage, Goten dove underwater.

Marron stopped, looking all around. "Where did that idiot go? I can see his big stupid head from a mile away!"

Trunks smirked as he located Goten's energy. "He's around here somewhere… There!" Marron shrieked with half laughter and half surprise as Trunks swerved around just as Goten came up from the water.

But what he had surprised both of them. The younger half-Saiyan held about ten jellyfish in his hands, smirking. Before Marron or Trunks could even react, Goten started chucking the jellyfish at his friends. While a few only skimmed the defenseless duo, one jellyfish hit its mark directly on Trunks' face.

"Oh it is so on. This means war." Trunks smirked confidently.

"Bring it!" Goten replied.

And so the jellyfish started flying. They were the non-stinging kind with no tentacles, but it still felt tingly when it hit them. Whenever they ran out of ammo, the boys dove underwater to grab more jellyfish before unleashing it on the other.

Marron sighed, shaking her head as one flew past her head. "You two always make up stupid games!"

WHACK

Marron got hit in the face. It was a light hit, but it still hurt. The blonde fell backwards underwater as Trunks and Goten gulped at one another.

"Uh oh…"

"Yeah, she's probably really pissed!"

But to their surprise, Marron emerged smirking and held five of her own. "Now you're gonna get it!" She cried and fired them at the two Saiyans who ducked for cover under the water.

Soon the other devils joined too, and it was an all-out free for all jellyfish war. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, Ravel and Tsubaki all joined in on the jellyfish war. And with that many people, it got chaotic very quickly, much to Trunks and Goten's delight.

The only one who Goten didn't aim for at all was Rias, but the same wasn't true for Rias, as she purposely aimed for her boyfriend's face. There was laughter and fun all around, as even the rivalry between Marron and Rias was temporarily cleared in the jellyfish war.

* * *

Panny and Bulla watched from the sand, frowning.

"Mama, can I go too?"

"I wants to pway wit Uncle Goten and Twunks!"

Bulma smiled. "Sweetie, you just were in the ocean. It's time for the big kids to play by themselves.

"Awww, okay…" Bulla frowned.

Videl nodded in agreement. "That's right, Panny. Your uncle adores you very much, but sometimes he just wants to play with Trunks, Auntie Rias and his friends, okay honey?"

Pan's sad frown turned into a happy grin at that. "Mmk!" She cutely said. "Come on! Let's go pway with Veggie! Maybe he's not grumpy anymore."

"Yeah!" Bulla happily cried, giggling about how grumpy Vegeta could be. He was always so nice to her though! Vegeta called Bulla his little princess, and the toddler was treated like a princess too. Especially by her father.

"Hey, Papa is asweep!"

"Maybe he got tired from being mad at Granpa."

Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl all snorted laughter at that, as the Saiyan prince peacefully slept with his usual scowl still prominently showing.

"Maybe if we jumps on him, he'll wakes up!"

Bulla giggled at the thought, but shook her head. "My daddy doesn't like getting waked up, especially by Mama."

Panny thought for a moment then giggled. "Let's bury him! Just 'ike Granpa dids to Uncle Goten before!"

Bulla nodded eagerly at her friend, trotting down towards her father's feet. "Yeah! We could gives him a sand bwanket. If he's cold the sand can makes him all better!"

"Okay! Let's do it!"

And so the little girls buried the Saiyan prince, who was taking a nap on his towel. Bulma snapped a few pictures of her husband snoozing away as the girls buried him from neck to toe, not wanting to ever forget that.

Goku even jumped in for a few shots, as per Bulma's request, smiling widely while flashing dual peace signs. In times of peace, messing with Vegeta was honestly one of Goku's favorite hobbies; mainly for his overreaction. Vegeta's responses to his 'friend's' shenanigans even funnier to Goku and Bulma.

When Vegeta woke up, he was more than unhappy about being buried, but when he found out that the 'culprits' were none other than Pan and his little princess Bulla, he let it slide just this once. Bulma would always tease Vegeta about how soft he became once Bulla was born, but the Saiyan prince would never admit it. Bulma knew better though. Besides her, Bulla was the only person in the universe, living or dead, that Vegeta showed his soft side to.

* * *

Meanwhile, back out in the ocean, Ravel and Koneko specifically splashed each other and nobody else. Just like Rias and Marron, the two freshmen girls were heated rivals. Cat versus bird. Both of the younger girls wore a cute purple bikini that accentuated their smaller bodies in a cute way. Currently they were arguing over whose bikini Goten liked better. Despite believing they couldn't compete with Rias, the two younger girls still wanted to gain his favor.

"Stupid cats don't belong in the water!" Ravel shouted before splashing the white-haired girl.

"….Neither do birds. I hope your fire burns out…." Koneko replied, throwing a jellyfish directly at Ravel's face.

Ravel smirked, dodging a jellyfish. "Shows how much you know. A Phenex's fire is eternal. Pffft!" She stuck her tongue out at her rival, but was met with a jellyfish to the face.

"Told you. Birds are stupid. I'm the winner, so I should get to sit in Goten's lap."

Blinking back angry tears, Ravel frowned. "Shut up! You didn't win anything!"

"….Come out here then." Koneko swam out a bit further, where the ocean was just barely over her head. Koneko was much farther inland then the older kids were, so she avoided all of the stray 'bullets.'

Ravel froze, looking down at her feet through the water. The Phenex girl didn't even have to say anything for Koneko to understand what she was thinking. But just as Ravel was about to retort, a giant wave came inland with Goten bodysurfing on it.

"What's the problem, girls? Something wrong?" The Saiyan asked, his eyebrows raised curiously.

The usually shy Koneko showed a bit of cockiness as she smiled. "…Birdy can't swim." The nekomata said, almost mockingly.

Goten grinned. "Is that all? No sweat. I'll teach ya! I taught Koneko too, ya know? Now she's really good!"

At that, Koneko stuck her tongue out at Ravel who wasn't looking.

The drill-haired blonde turned away, blushing. "I-It's not that I need your stupid mortal help or anything! I don't! This cat has just been making fun of me, that's all!"

Goten grinned, rubbing the back of his head. Ravel reminded him of Marron in some ways. It was kinda cute, actually. "Sure, come on. Take my hands."

Koneko frowned with jealousy as her rival, Rias' other Bishop, hesitantly took both of Goten's hands. The nekomata got swimming lessons from Goten at the pool, and took pride that he taught her and nobody else. So much for that…

Ravel carefully started to kick as Goten guided her and taught her how to tread water. Koneko reluctantly took part in the lessons too, as she could only swim a bit better than Ravel could anyway. The drill-haired blonde was blushing the whole time, but wouldn't look Goten in the eye. "_Goten is sweet as he is handsome…" _The Phenex thought to herself.

From afar, Rias and Akeno smiled admirably at Goten's nice little deed. It warmed their hearts to see Goten be his usual sweet self.

"Goten is so adorable. The more I watch him, the more I want him for myself." Akeno said confidently.

"We've already agreed to share. Don't get greedy."

"I can't help it."

Rias let out a cute 'hmpf' while flipping away a strand of hair that fell out of her bun. "Goten is mine and you know it. I'm his girlfriend so I win by default!" The redhead cutely replied, sticking her tongue out a bit at her best friend.

* * *

A few more hours went by as the teens spent the entire day goofing off, like teenagers should. They were searching for seashells, buried each other, sunbathed, and of course ate lunch. Most of all, being the pranksters they were, Goten and Trunks decided it was a good idea to sneak up on their unsuspecting friends and pour sand down their swim shorts or bikini bottoms. The only one they didn't dare prank was Marron, as she was scarier than both of their mothers and of course Android 18 could be.

Soon it was back in the ocean for another round of swimming. Along with Ravel and Koneko, little Panny and Bulla participated in Goten's swimming lesson to the point where the girls got too tired to so any further. They were practically nodding off while standing up until Goten brought them back on land for a snack.

With the swimming lesson over, it became a game of chicken between everyone until there was only two teams remaining. Rias was on Goten's shoulders, and Tsubaki was on Trunks' shoulders. They were neck and neck, neither able to budge the other an inch. It seemed it would a complete stalemate when suddenly Goten got a bright idea on how to win.

"Time out!" Goten quickly made a 'T' with his hands.

"You can't call a time out in the middle of game!" Trunks protested.

Goten shrugged. "Well too bad. Time out for like ten seconds, geez." He turned his back to Trunks as the older Saiyan just rolled his eyes. He gestured for Rias to lean over so he could whisper better. When she did, her large boobs rested directly on his head. Rias giggled as Goten shook off his blush, clearing his throat. "Alright, listen babe, just follow my lead. I'm gonna distract Trunks and that's when you get 'em, okay?"

"You sure?"

"Positive. I know Trunks better than anyone. This will definitely work."

"Okay. Let's do it." She winked at the Saiyan, smiling. "_I would much rather kiss his adorable face, but I can't reach from this position. Oh well. We can always save the best part for after we win!"_ Rias declared to herself, giggling at the possibilities.

After that, the combo of Rias Gremory and Son Goten were ready for round two. The girls continued trying to push the other off into the water, but neither got far. Trunks and Goten's stances were too firm for them to be going anywhere. Until…

Goten waited for a big wave came to come crashing by. Just like he anticipated, both he and Trunks jumped over the wave with their girlfriends still securely on their shoulders like it was nothing. _"Now."_

"Hey Trunks. I think Tsubaki's bikini top came off in that wave!"

"What, really?!" Trunks immediately looked upwards get an under view of her massive bare mounds. Though he was only met with a blushing and pouting Tsubaki looking back down at him, frowning and still covered up.

As Marron and the others broke into laughter, Goten smirked.

"Go now!" Goten called. Rias made her quick move, defeating their opponent once and for all as both Trunks and Tsubaki fell backward, hitting the ocean with a big splash.

Trunks came back up, frowning at Goten. "No fair, Goten! You ch-owwww!" He was cut off by Tsubaki.

"Trunksie you idiot…" Tsubaki whispered, pinching her boyfriend's ear for being a pervert.

Rias was let off of her boyfriend's shoulders as she fell into his arms. Goten lifted the redhead up and spun around in the water victoriously. When he held her, it was like absolutely nothing else mattered in the world. The Gremory heiress wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as the couple shared a passionate victory kiss. It was always a romantic fantasy for Rias' to make out with her Goten in the ocean, and today that wish was finally granted.

As they both melted into the embrace, the redhead found it hard to break away as Goten dared to undo her bikini top. She moaned girlishly into the steamy kiss, giggling as she playfully slapped his hand away.

When Rias broke the liplock, looking amused yet slightly aroused, Goten frowned that his chance to see her amazing chest in its full glory was denied. For now. Rias slept in the nude anyway, and she was very vocal about cuddling with him every night. The Saiyan got to the point now where it would feel weird if he _didn't_ do that, oddly enough. Rias Gremory truly changed his life.

Seeing her boyfriend's cute frowning face, Rias tapped him on the nose; her signature tease for Goten. "You really are a pervert~! You used to be so dense and so innocently stupid. Now look at you, trying to take off a girl's bikini…" Rias teased, resting her forehead against Goten's lovingly, nuzzling her nose against his.

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You tried to untie my bikini. If you wanted a peek you should've asked."

"Can you blame me? You're gorgeous." The Saiyan whispered with a handsome smirk.

"Like I said… You're a pervert." Rias purred, giggling.

"All those days waking up to your naked body can really change a guy, ya know…" Goten winked as they nuzzled noses again. "So it's your fault."

Rias playfully pinched his cheek, but not hard enough for it to hurt. "Shut up…"

"Babe, I think the only pervert between the two of us is you…" Goten said, blushing. Between Rias' breasts against his chest and legs wrapped around his waist and back, the entire feeling was becoming increasingly enticing.

Just as Rias was about to shove her boyfriend's head in between her massive chest, by possibly 'accidentally' letting her bikini top come off, her plan was ruined as the other Son boys swam by them, laughing like children. Both Goku and Gohan needed a swim after spending the whole day out on the hot sand with their wives and of course little Pan and Bulla. Between his job, family and training, it wasn't very often that Gohan could just let loose and have fun, so he really appreciated every chance he got.

* * *

A little while longer, the group of teens were now back on land to take a lunch break. Goku and Gohan were surfing while the girls were playing a hole that was dug for them by Trunks and Goten. Then, the boys went shell collecting to try to find a pretty shell for Panny and Bulla when Akeno came up to them.

"Hey, Akeno." The boys both said at the same time.

"Hello boys." Akeno giggled and bowed to the two Saiyans. "Goten, can you come with me for a bit? There's something I want to show you. Do you mind? I don't think we'll be that long~!" The Queen purred in a low seductive voice, but Goten didn't really pick up on what she meant. However, Trunks did, and he let out a sigh of exhaustion.

Goten blinked for a moment, then shrugged. "Sure, let's go!"

_"It's your funeral..._" Trunks thought, shaking his head.

Akeno happily took Goten by the hand, blushing when she did so. That quickly led to the Queen hugging his arm between her breasts as they went off to a secret location behind the rocks. It was completely unseen by the rest of the group.

Back at the chairs, Pan was the only one besides Trunks who saw Goten and Akeno walk off.

"Mama, look! Where is Uncle Goten going w' Auntie Akeno? Can I follows him?!"

Videl sweat-dropped and shook her head. "N-No, s-sorry honey. They're going to… try to play a game."

"A game!? I wanna play!"

"No, honey. This is a game for older kids like your uncle and his girlfriend. You can't disturb them." Videl said blushing. She didn't know exactly what Akeno could have in mind by taking Goten over there by themselves, but she had a pretty good idea.

Pan frowned for a moment, before shrugging and continuing to play in the sand with Bulla.

* * *

Akeno guided Goten to the secret spot she noticed while out in the ocean, making sure they weren't followed. Wasting no time at all, the seductive Queen lightly shoved Goten down onto his back as she removed her thin white bikini, revealing her full bouncy breasts.

"What do you think, Goten? My boobs could hardly fit in this tight little bikini..."

"...T-They're awesome...!"

Akeno purred as she squeezed her massive milky-white breasts together, licking her lips in anticipation. "Mmm, you've been making me so hot all day today... I know you love my breasts too, right? They're bigger _and_ softer' than Rias' are. Or do you need a little reminder?"

Blushing, Goten swallowed hard and started sweating as the alluring Queen forced both his hands onto her amazing breasts, causing the two to fall backwards. Akeno kissed him, moaning into the kiss as she held the Saiyan's hands in place on her boobs. "W-What are you doing?"

"Go ahead. Feel them all you want… You'll get _much _more than a feel later."

"Okay...A-Are you sure 'bout this?" He had to admit, they felt absolutely amazing.

"Of course

As Akeno kept Goten's hands locked in place on her breasts, her face flushed red in a lewd manner, softly moaning in pleasure every time Goten would squeeze or accidentally move one of his fingers over one of her sensitive nipples. In response, Akeno started lightly grinding her knee against Goten's crotch, smirking at how hard it felt. "Oh my~! Looks like someone's getting excited~!" She said seductively, as a sexy smirk appeared on her face. Akeno took delight in seeing Goten flustered in a situation like this. It just made 'conquering' him all the more satisfying.

"I cant' help it... You're half naked..." The Saiyan said, his blush increased and now reached his ears. He stared up into Akeno's dazzling pink eyes for a moment, amazed at how they looked like the breathtaking sunset sky above them.

Akeno giggled. "If you're this excited now, I can't wait until we finally have sex…" The Queen purred, running her hands through the young Saiyan's hair as she kissed his forehead again. "Are you prepared to take responsibility? Taking a girl's virginity is a big step~!

"I will, but…!" Goten began, but Akeno giggled and shushed him by placing a finger to his lips. He still hadn't removed his hands from her boobs, as it felt like his arms were frozen there!

"With nobody around, we can have hot steamy sex for hours and make as much noise as we want~!" Akeno purred in a seductive whisper. "I might even get pregnant~!"

"W-WHAT?" Goten shouted, but before he could say anything else Akeno cut him off once again.

The senior devil cupped Goten cheeks and kissed him, her tongue slipping into his mouth as she sensually bit his lip. Akeno massaged his chest with her breasts as her hand crept down his shorts. Goten's eyes shot open as Akeno broke the passionate kiss with a smile, licking the saliva off of her fingers. "I'm about to make you into a true man…"

"And just _how_ would you do that exactly?" The irritated voice of an older mature sounding girl came from behind the senior Queen. Rias Gremory pouted, her hands angrily on her hips. "I thought we agreed I had first dibs on his virginity!"

Not even two seconds later, another feminine voice, this one cuter and younger sounding spoke next. "Just what is going on here? Well, Goten?" Marron asked forcefully with her hands folded underneath her perky chest. The blonde was equally as irritated as Rias, if not more from that last comment from the redhead.

"R-R-Rias! M-Mare! How did you find us?" Goten shouted while sweat dropping as his face turned blue. He immediately removing his hands from Akeno's perfectly shaped breasts and covered the bulge in his shorts. _"I might die for real this time…"_

"Panny told me, and then this hussy followed me!" Marron declared.

Upon noticing Marron's arrival, Rias turned to her rival and frowned. "This is true girlfriend business only! So leave us alone!"

Marron scoffed. "I _am_ the true girlfriend, stupid! So you should just buzz off and leave me alone with _my_ Goten."

Akeno giggled, surprising both Rias and Marron as they focused on the Queen. "Everyone knows that _I'm_ Goten's lover _and_ his mistress. Besides, he loves my boobs the best. They're the biggest, and the softest. That means I win!" She said with her usual sadist smile.

Rias pouted. "No he didn't, dummy! Goten said that my boobs were the best by far! Multiple times! And I even got to give him a backwash with my boobs!" The redhead said before childishly sticking her tongue out at the other two girls.

The blonde rolled her eyes and smirked, and walked over towards Goten. "Yeah, right. How could yours be the best when they're fake? Me on the other hand… My boobs are real! They're much perkier and much better than yours! I feel bad for Goten! That backrub must've hurt like hell with all that silicon you've got in there!"

Goten snorted, trying not to laugh as Rias stood glaring at Marron with her lip quivering and her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

Marron untied her scarlet red bikini top and tossed it off as it freely fell on top of Goten's head. The Saiyan's eyes practically popped out of his head at seeing his gorgeous best friend topless once again. They had the perfect shape and size, filling out her chest perfectly. Marron winked at her blushing best friend before turning back to Rias, who was now gawking.

"See? One hundred percent authentically real. And they're still getting bigger too~! I could hardly fit into this bikini~!" Marron winked at Goten, and held her breasts to show the perfect volume and shape of them. Upon seeing the Saiyan's flustered reaction complete with his typical dumb grin, Marron smiled victoriously. "What do you think? Mine are the best, right?"

Rias immediately threw off her bikini top and stormed up to Marron so that their boobs were practically squishing against each other. It was enticing enough for Goten seeing it that morning when the girls had clothes, but when they were topless it was like a whole different level!

"My boobs are real, stupid! See, no silicon!" Rias declared factually. Goten knows from experience too! He's even felt them multiple times, especially last night in our bath! So take that!" The redhead said, ending her comeback by sticking her tongue out and spitting.

In all honestly, Marron knew that Rias' boobs weren't fake, she just said that to annoy the redhead. Pouting, the topless blonde beauty placed her hands on her hips and turned to her childhood friend. "We'll see about that! Goten, you have to decide on whose boobs are the best!"

Blushing harshly, Goten blinked in surprise while pointing to himself in confusion. "W-Who, me?"

All the girls admittedly got a giggle out of that. They just couldn't get over how cute Goten could be when he was flustered or confused. Or both, like right now.

Marron smiled. "Who else, silly? There's nobody else here."

The Saiyan swallowed hard as he gaze traveled to each of the three gorgeous girls. "_N-No matter who I say, I'll be wrong. Whoever I say has the best will be happy and bubbly, but the other two will be crushed! I can't do that to any of them."_

Rias smiled warmly, believing he'd pick her. "Come on, sweetheart. You can say it."

"_Think fast, Goten! This is a life or death situation!" _His palms started to sweat as his nerves increased. _"…I got it! This is risky but I have to try!"_

Goten pointed out into the ocean, faking a surprised face. "Look, it's a school of dolphins!"

At that fake out, all three girls swerved their heads to look with stars in their eyes. Akeno in particular had never seen real life dolphins before!

Goten smirked. He immediately shot off into the sky within that ten second interval and high-tailed it back to the chairs. He could hear their cries of "come back~!" and "wait~!" in the air, but the Saiyan didn't care and soon landed back with his family.

Rias pouted as she watched her boyfriend get away. "I can't believe I fell for that!"

"You moron." Marron replied confidently.

"Shut up! You fell for it too!" Rias shouted back.

The blonde waved off her rival with a smirk. "Yeah, but at least I'm not a hussy like you are!"

The redhead had enough. "T-That's it! I'm sick of you calling me a hussy!" Rias flared her Power of Destruction aura menacingly, but yet again Marron was unfazed.

"Do it, I dare ya." Marron said, urging Rias to fire.

Akeno had to take the role of Goten in his absence and moved the girls away from each other. "Girls, be nice. For Goten's sake. Come on, let's get back to the party.

"Hmpf!" With a pout, both girls went off towards their chairs. Marron was down by the water while Rias stayed with Akeno on the warmer sand.

"_Stupid Goten… Why didn't you just pick me…?"_ Marron thought, cutely frowning. But her frown soon turned into a giggle when his stupid grin entered her mind.

* * *

"I can't believe that worked…." Still blue in the face, Goten collapsed into his chair.

Panny and Bulla had since conked out, and were now adorably snoozing on the towels. A whole day at the beach was too much for the two little toddlers.

"What happened, buddy?" Goku asked curiously, noticing his son's sickly color.

"Yeah, everything okay, little bro?" Gohan asked, but he had a pretty good idea on what happened.

Goten sighed. "I-I don't want to talk about it…"

"Trouble in paradise?" Trunks teased, mirroring the statement Goten asked him not too long ago when they were in school.

Goten slapped both of his hands against his face, smiling weakly. That whole ordeal exhausted him more than he thought. "I can't deal with all three of them like that. It's too much! I thought Rias and Akeno was hard enough, but Mare too?" The Saiyan said, sighing loudly.

"Oh please, Goten. A foursome was bound to happen sooner or later." Chi-Chi said, as if it wasn't a weird thing for a mother to casually say. The adults, other devils and Vegeta and Trunks snorted with laughter, spitting their drinks everywhere.

"MOM! I didn't have a foursome! Or anything like that!" Goten shouted, blushing more than ever as the others roared.

Soon the other girls arrived back. Rias and Marron were giving each other the silent treatment, but their faces lit up at the sight of Goten.

Xenovia looked up from her magazine that she was reading. "By the way, Goten, when do you want to make a baby?" She said casually.

Trunks roared louder than before, almost crying with laughter. Tsubaki couldn't stop her boyfriend's laughter even if she tried, as she found herself laughing hysterically too. Even Marron was laughing beyond her initial shocked blush.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? I told you that you can't just ask people that out of nowhere!" Goten shouted, the color of his face a mixture of embarrassed red and mortified blue.

Xenovia shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "What's wrong? I saw a video that showed people having sex on the beach, and it looked like a lot of fun."

Goten face-palmed. "W-Was that a porno by any chance?" He and Trunks discovered porn by accident when they were about eleven, around the time they were first starting to notice girls.

"Well it had XXX in the title. Is that bad?" The Knight blinked innocently.

"I thought so." Goten breathed out tiredly.

Xenovia stood up, determined. "Should we start now?"

"Aaaaand this conversation is over. Excuse me while I go stick my face in an ice box."

Thankfully Panny and Bulla were fast asleep and didn't hear a thing. It was even more of a surprise that either one didn't wake up from the absolute roaring laughter from the adults, Trunks, Marron, and everyone else but Goten.

Later, Goten and Trunks tried to surf. First Trunks went. He paddled out far, lying on the board patiently. When he saw a wave coming, Trunks jumped up and easily held his balance, surfing over and under waves like it was natural. He jumped a wave, and flew high in the sky while doing flips. Trunks landed perfectly, maneuvering to a stop as the wave fizzled out. Everyone cheered and clapped for Trunks, the loudest being little Bulla.

"Big Brother is th' coolest brother ever!"

"Uncle Goten is cooler though!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

Then it Goten's turn. Rias, Akeno, and Marron watched the Saiyan paddle out to find a good wave. They turned to each other for a single moment but turned back to the ocean with a 'hmpf' to watch their Goten.

Just like Trunks, Goten hopped up on the surfboard and easily started moving along a wave even larger than the one Trunks surfed on. He found it easy, smirking as he surfed on the wave. it was exactly like the Nimbus! Goten waved happily to his family and friends, but most notably his girls.

Rias sighed. "He's showing off again..."

Marron couldn't help but giggle. "That idiot. Look at him..."

"I think it's cute." Akeno giggled.

Then he wiped out. Goten got too confident when waving to the girls that he slipped right off the board and slammed face first into the water. Trunks laid back on his board, roaring with laughter as Goten's head popped up above the wave.

Marron and Rias were laughing, but couldn't help but feel bad when they saw his sad cute looking face. In that moment, the redhead and blonde felt a sense of connection. A bond over the mutual love and devotion to Son Goten. They faintly smiled at each other. The two girls were still arch-rivals in getting Goten's attention, and were not on good terms, but a faint sense of friendship could be felt between the two for a second.

_"Maybe sharing isn't so bad after all..."_ Marron and Rias both thought.

* * *

Since then, things soon began to die down as the last hours flew by. The sun had gone down over the ocean horizon and stars were coming out over the night. The group started to pack up and call it a day. Everyone was heading over to Capsule Corp. for a feast after a crazy yet fun-filled day.

The group left via flight, teleportation or the airship they came in until it was just Goten and Rias, who decided to hang back for a bit longer. The young couple were lying on a towel together, holding hands while watching the stars. Rias rested her head on Goten's shoulder, believing she could fall asleep there and stay like this forever if she could. It was times like this where she really appreciated her new life with Goten which was just beginning.

They took turns pointing out cool looking stars and constellations, joking and laughing with each about the day and the rest of the summer. Rias could feel her eyes closing on this blissful day when Goten nudged her, and she blinked awake.

"Look, babe! A shooting star!" Goten pointed in the direction of the marvelous once in a lifetime sight. "Make a wish, Rias!" He said, snuggling closer to her.

Rias leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I have you, silly. Everything I could ever wish for I already have. I love you, Goten."

The Saiyan smiled warmly, and planted a soft kiss on her full pink lips. "I love you too, babe." That one kiss led to four more as they laid together under the stars for another blissful hour of stargazing, until Goten scooped his girlfriend up bridal style and blasted off towards Capsule Corp. with his closest friends, family, and his number one girl.

* * *

_A/N: First and foremost, I deeply apologize to everyone out there that this chapter took so long. As you all know, I'm in college full-time from September-May, and now I work weekends during the summer. Also, I had really bad writers block from April through most of June. This chapter went through literally five different versions, and would've been out a lot earlier if I didn't keep doubting myself, erasing and all that shit. _

_Next, I want to shoutout my good friend MysticVegito. He's helped me out with the ideas for the chapter, especially that final scene with Goten and Rias. Thank you so much man! Also, he has a story called "A Saiyan's Melody." Go check it out!_

_Also, another shoutout to ProjectDualPower for yet another artwork based off this story. This time it's Goten, Akeno and Rias at the pool from Chapter 17/18 lol. Thanks man. You rock!_

_Okay, now to responses to reviews. To not waste time, I'll just summarize them. I'm not sure if I'll do a full on lemon, but if I do it won't be for a long time. Goten is only 16 and Rias/Akeno are 18. They're way too young to have children. But there will be 'next gen' kids at some point, I can guarantee that. As for Goten learning Kaioken, that is a definite possibility. I'll consider it! _

_Just a reminder that Rias/Akeno/Marron will still be 'mains' as shown in this chapter, but the others do get their moments. For Grayfia specifically, I want to add her but I need to find a legit reason. Also I like Sirzechs a lot and feel bad 'taking' her from him, even though it's pretty implied they're not together in this story lol. __And as I mentioned before, Beerus will show up eventually. Just not for a while. There's a reason for that too, as that arc will not go as many of you predict it to be. :)_

_Lastly, this chapter pretty much ends the filler. Next is still summertime, but is an Akeno chapter filled with development, so it's important. You Akeno fans better get ready! It's gonna be a crazy ride these next few chapters. Chapter 31 is the beginning of the next arc, and Chapter 32 is where all hell breaks loose :)_

_Till next time guys! PM me whenever. -SK_


End file.
